¿Si fueramos?
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Cada unos de estos chicos se han puesto muy imaginativos pues se preguntan: ¿que pasaría? Si fueramos... polícias, médicos, actores, cantantes, reporteros, strippers, conductores de television, rockeros, powers ranger, maestros pokemon y etc... (varias parejas) :)
1. ¿Si fueramos policias?

En la escuela preparatoria que se hace llamar "Academia Privada Shinra" las clases están por comenzar, todo alumnado se dedican a entrar a sus respectivas clases, algunos chicos no tenían la molestia de entrar así que preferían saltárselas o simplemente se iban a otros salones que estuvieran vacíos para pasar el rato.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron con suma velocidad, ya estaban en sus 15 minutos de descanso, en ese lapso de tiempo los alumnos cotorreaban, platicaban y las parejas se dedicaban estar juntos, se oyó el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el termino del receso y se reinicio las lecciones, a estas hora son las más pesadas y las más largas para cualquier estudiante que ansía que ya termine toda esa tortura que se hace llamar escuela.

Ya faltaba una hora solamente una hora de estudio y de ahí a disfrutar su fin de semana sin maestros, sin tareas y sin los castigos.

En un salón en los pupitres que se localizaban en la parte trasera, se ven a tres alumnos platicando anímicamente, dos de ellos eran gemelos, si era los famoso Asakuras los mas tremendo por no decir desmadrozos y bromistas de ese grupo 2-B, el otro tenia rasgos chinos ese era el gran Ren, estaban hablando entre ellos sobre sus planes para este fin de semana, no le estaban poniendo atención a su clase de matemáticas con su profesor Marco, pues hay que ser sinceros quien le prestaría atención a las matemáticas y más si es la última clase de ese día.

-¿Vas a salir con Anna entonces, Yoh?- le preguntaba este Ren para confirmar el rumor que le dijo el hermano mayor de este Asakura.

- Sí, la llevare al parque de diversiones después de la escuela-

-Eso es muy infantil-decía el chino-¿Qué piensas tu, Hao?-pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su compañeros- Hao, te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué es eso?- pues vio que el hermano mayor de Yoh sacaba como dos especies de pelotita pero que tenían una mecha.

- Esto…- se los presto a este Ren para que observara bien esa dos bolitas, sin embargo se lo quito de inmediato- Es una bomba de humo y esta una bomba de olor-

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?-le hablo el chico Tao.

- Son las que realizaste en casa, verdad hermano-

-Sí – respondió con orgullo.

-¿Tú mismo las realizaste?- no se lo creía Ren.

- Claro, con mi inteligencia y con la ayuda del internet que me sirvió de ayuda con sus instrucciones pude hacerlas- con orgullo dijo este Hao.

- Lo que uno se encuentra en internet ahora -comento el chino, luego se le cruzo por la mente que pretendía este Hao al traerlos aquí-¿ Y para que lo hiciste?, No olvida esa pregunta, ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?- la sonrisa de este mayor de los gemelos lo inquieto, vio que se acerco a este Yoh y noto que le pidió algo, luego siguió los movimiento de ese chico de los audífonos que sacaba un artefacto pequeño y lo puedo reconoció- ¿ Un encendedor? -

-jejeje, esto va estar muy bueno- murmuraba Hao, así que predio las mechas de esas bombas, se encendieron rápidamente y las lanzo al frente donde estaba el profesor Marco- Chicos, no digan nada- El salón empezó a cubrirse de humo, los chicos empezaron a taparse los ojos, boca y la nariz pues la bomba de olor ya estaba haciendo su efecto.

El profesor Marco pidió a todos sus alumnos salir de ahí, Hao y este Yoh se estaban riendo no se aguantaban la risa, este Ren tenía una leve sonrisa debía de admitir que era muy gracioso ver como todos salieron corriendo como gallinas en una matadero, el profesor sospechaba de ellos al verlos como reían.

-¿Quién fue?- les pregunto a sus alumnos que se habían formados en filas, los veía detenidamente a cada quien, pero las risitas de esos tres, así que realizo otra cuestión- ¿Quién sabe quien la lanzo?-un brevemente silencio hubo y nadie contesto- nadie vio, entonces los castigares a todos- al oír eso un compañero de ellos los delato.

- Fue este Hao junto con este Yoh y Ren-dijo ese chico de cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Maldito te voy a matar a golpes-amenazaba con absoluto enojo sin embargo se veía que tenía una risita por su broma que realizo.

-Bien, ustedes tres están castigados, se quedaran una hora después de clases -se acomodaba sus gafas el maestro, los chicos estaban indignados y fastidiados, pues les habían sentenciado estar otra hora más en la escuela.

-Pero… -protestaba este Ren, pues el no fue el trajo esas bombas y las prendió, solamente tenía la culpa de reírse y de no detener a este Hao.

-Pero nada, se van a ir directo al salón de los castigados- se regresaron todos al salón después que el humo y olor desapareciera, faltaban unos segundos para que la chicharra sonora y diera el fin de clases, los estudiantes libres de castigos se fueron felices al contrario de esos tres que se quedarían una hora más - Vengan los llevare -aviso el profe.

Iban siguiendo al maestro de mate, Yoh observo cómo se dirigían a la salida sus compañeros ya eran libres, tenía ganas de llorar por el hecho que había arruinado su salida con esta Anna, pues recordó todo su esfuerzo que hizo para conseguir que esa chica aceptara su invitación.

-Lo arruine, ¡No!, ¡lo arruinaste Hao!, espero que Anna no se enfade -lloriqueaba este- Anna no volverá aceptar a salir conmigo o no algo peor me hará la vida imposible-

-¡Ya basta Yoh!, no es para tanto –Hao se acomodaba la mochila.

-Hao ¿en qué pensabas?- le exigía una explicación este Ren al chico, pues no soportaba ver así a su amigo en ese estado de lamento.

-Pensaba que iba ser divertido, nunca me imagine que nos delataría, eso no estaba en mis planes- se defendía este, ya estaban por llegar a la sala de castigo que era la biblioteca donde estarían realizando trabajos escolares, siempre se los llevaban ahí pues es lo que más detestan los chicos mal portados.

Al entrar observaron que ya había unos cuantos alumnos también sancionados, la biblioteca no era muy grande que digamos, tienen cinco mesas grandes y sus respectivas sillas.

-Hola Marco-

-Silver te toco cuidarlos ahora-

-Sí, por orden de la directora Goldva-

-Entonces te dejo a estos tres a tu cargo –señalo a ese trío.

-Claro, nos vemos el lunes -Silver vio como se despedía con la mano este Marco.

Mientras Yoh inspeccionaba se encontró con una grata sorpresa, parecía que los grandes espíritus lo querían y mucho, sus ojos empezaron a brillar a verla ahí con su cabello rubio, su perfecto cuerpo y eso ojos negros que hacía que se perdía en ellos.

- Anna -la chica volteo a ver quien la llamaba, dejo a un lado su libro, se levanto de la silla donde descansaba un poco. Fue rumbo a este Yoh- ¿Anna tu qué haces aquí?, tú no eres problemática-

-Te diría lo mismo pero sabemos que sería una mentira- esta chica conocía a este Yoh desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía perfectamente que era muy bromista siempre lo castigaban por realizar sus típicas bromas, ocasionalmente se metía en problemas por culpa de su hermano- Es que la profesora de literatura me castigo por…-

-Por pegarme-

- Horo-horo, amigo ¿Cómo es eso?-chocaban sus manos para saludarse.

-Que ella te diga, bueno, mejor yo te lo cuento- respiro profundamente - Estaba tranquilo en mi pupitre poniendo atención a la clase, tu me conoces Yoh como me gusta el estudio- escucho una leve risa por parte de esos dos, pero las ignoro- después siento el libro de esta Anna en mi cabeza dándome fuertes golpes que me sacaron chillones, mira- le enseño su cabeza, se podía ver los descalabros.

.- Sí le di golpes con mi libro eso no lo niego…-explicaba esta Anna ahora- ¿Cuál poniendo atención a clases Horo-horo? Si estaba bien dormido, tus ronquidos me desesperaban y no me dejaban oír la clase, de seguro soñabas que estabas poniendo atención-

-Tal vez si lo estaba soñando pues al despertar la maestra Elisa y mis compañeras traían la ropa puesta-hablaba este Horo-horo, había descubierto una verdad sobre los sucedido- ¡Que hermoso sueño!- esta Anna le dio una cachetada al oír y descubrir lo tan pervertido es ese chico.

- ¿Y por que tu estas aquí?, si fuiste el más afectado- le hablaba este Yoh al notar cómo se recuperaba de esa cachetada.

-La profesora me dijo que ya había notado que él estaba dormido en clase mucho antes que yo y que no fue correcto el despertarlo a golpes…- señalo a su agresora- Así que también me sanciono-

- Chocolove- saludo este castaño a ese moreno que estaba entre uno de esos pasillos sacando un libro.

-Hao -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo llamo- Déjame adivinar, hiciste lo de las bombas que me habías comentado en el descanso-

- Si, debiste de haber estado estuvo súper gracioso-este Hao fue a tomar asiento al lado de su compañero- ¿Y tu, que te paso?-

-¡Ah! El profesor de música me mando aquí…- vio que su amigo quería mas información- es que dije un chiste-

-Tú y tus chistes, no me extraña que te castigaran-

-Lyserg me extraña ver aquí- este Tao conocía a este ingles porque es el primo lejano de su amiga Jeanne.

-A mí también me extraña verte, Ren-

-Fue culpa de los gemelos Asakura- le respondió a la pregunta que de seguro se hacía este ingles así que se adelanto al responderle.- ¿Y tu?-

-El maestro de ingles, no soporta que lo corrija-el inglesito siempre aprovechaba en decir en que estaba mal su profesor Kalim, a veces lo hacía para fastidiarlo.

-Deberías dejar de hacerlo - Ren coincidía como podía ser tan fastidioso la ignorancia de otros, por eso apoyaba que este Lyserg ayudara al profesor en corregirlo - algunos profesores no aguantan que los corrijan, deja de hacerlo-

-Tomare tu consejo de ahora en adelante-

-Bien chicos, aquí no es hora social para que estén platicando, a ustedes los castigaron, esto no es hora libre- decía su discurso el profesor Silver – Durante esta hora me harán un ensayo de tres cuartillas que me digan que les gustaría ser o como se imaginarían si eligieran una profesión distinta a su carrera que ya tenga en mente.-

Los chicos no estaban a gusto con ese trabajo pensaban que harían la tarea que les dejaron sus asignaturas o hacer planas de 1000 veces escribiendo con las siguiente frases : "me comportare en horas de clases, no hare bromas pesadas a mis compañeros", " no me dormiré en clases y mucho menos enfrente de una agresiva compañera", "no corregiré a mi profesor aunque sea un inepto en la materia", "no contare chistes muy malos aquí ni afuera" o "no golpeare a mis compañeros, aun si son pervertidos". Pero ¡No! el profesor Silver quería un ensayo, no era lo menos que se esperaban de él pues es su maestro de la asignatura de Orientación Vocacional y el psicólogo de la escuela, siempre les haría hacer esos tipos de tareas.

Con protestas y gemidos de inconformidad por parte de sus estudiantes, no se doblego este Silver al contrario el regaño y a regañadientes los chicos tuvieron que hacerle caso, pues los amenazo que no se iban a ir hasta que terminaran el ensayo.

Los estudiantes se sentaron todos en una mesa lo bueno que era muy grande y todavía sobraban sillas, Horo estaba alado de Ren, Anna estaba en medio de Yoh y Hao, Lyserg a lado de Horo y junto a Chocolove, acomodados así en una sola mesa el profesor podía vigilarlo sin ningún problema.

- ¿Y si fuera policía?-expresaba este Horo, obtuvo la atención de sus compañeros de mesa.

-Estaríamos perdidos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Anna, pobre de nuestro país y de nuestra seguridad- con el comentario muy acido de este Ren todos se reían menos este azulito pues se ofendió, unos minutos después de ese chascarrillo los estudiantes estaban concentrados en su ensayo.

Este Ren todavía pensaba sobre lo que dijo este Horo, si fuera policía no solamente él si no todos su amigos y conocidos, se detuvo de escribir para comenzar a imaginarse esa locura de idea.

La su imaginación de ese chinito voló y voló, con la ayuda de esa series policiacas que tanto hay en la tele, ya se daba una idea de como seria su vida como policía.

Una patrulla recorre las calles de una ciudad como Japón vigilando que todo esté en orden y tranquilo, procurando que la ley se aplica. En el turno tarde –noche se encontraban dos policías que tenían su traje azul, con su corbata y su sombrero, se veían impecables, su transmisor empezó a sonar.

-Patrulla 0123, me copia, cambio-decía una hermosa voz de una joven mujer.

-Le copio, lo calco y cambio, sister- contestaba juguetonamente un morenazo con un afro.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, cambio-

-¿Por qué?, cambio-

-¡Se oye estúpido!, cambio-

-¡Ah no tiene sentido del humor!, cambio- sintió que la patrulla se detuvo.

-¡Ya basta dame eso Chocolove!- le rebato el intercomunicador y le dio un zape como castigo por jugar con el aparato siempre lo hacia.- si Jeanne, ¿que sucede?, cambio

-Me alegra que sea tu Ren, bueno hay un código 098 por donde están, vayan a ver, cambio-

-En seguida vamos, cambio-

-Una cosa mas cambio,- decía la chica.

-¿Qué?, cambio-

-¿Que quieres cenar en la casa?, cambio- esa pregunto saco de onda a los dos policías, Chocolove se empezó a reír exageradamente, a este Ren eso lo irrito y lo empezó agarrar a golpes se harto de seguir golpeando a Chocolove, tomo su intercomunicador para contestarle a su novia.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que los asuntos personales no lo hablemos por el radio de comunicación sabes que lo pueden oír los demás, cambio-dijo irritado el joven policía.

-Relájate, bueno me despido amorcito, cambio-con un tono de cariño hablo la chica, no se despidió de ella pues ya lo había puesto en ridículo.

-¡Por fin!, maneja rápido Ren o debo decir ¿amorcito?-se burlaba este Chocolove de su compañero después de eso golpes que le dio anteriormente.

-Ahí, ahí voy-decía un Ren tratando de controlar su ira y su deseo de matar a Chocolove.

-manejas como anciana-seguía molestando Chocolove, eso fue lo que hizo mandar al diablo su autocontrol y se lanzo a golpear a este morenazo.

En otro sitio habían un persecución policiaca, corrían por la calle, el ladro iban como si el mismo diablo iba atrás de él, el joven ratero no podía hacer perder a ese policía que se movía con agilidad, trataba y trataba pero no lo perdía, pero ese no era el problema, le pesaba su mercancía que robo y que lo llevaba en su mochila negra, ¿Qué había robado? Se preguntaran, son una joyas de muy alta calidad.

-¡Ven acá!, ¡no teme vas a escapar!-dijo un oficial el policía que ya estaba alcanzando al ladrón.

-¡Hao, espérame!-lo llamaba su pequeño compañero que estaba a unos metros atrás del nombrado.

- Si te espero, se escapa-voltio a ver a su pequeño compañero.

- Pero que impulsivo eres-le dijo al recordar como este Hao al ver que el ladrón paso a su lado cuando salía de comprar en la tienda una botella de agua, esta tienda estaba a lado de la joyería robada al notar que el dueño le grito que detuvieran a ese tipo que le habían que le había quitado todas sus joyas y dinero, entonces Hao no tardo en reaccionar y fue atrás de él dejando a su compañero que estaba adentro del local pagando el agua que le invito.

- ¡Que! Estas cansado para eso me gustabas policía de pacotilla-le grita en forma burlona al ver como este Hao quedaba atrás de él a unos metros, el muy cretino ladro empezaba a solo a caminar rápido.

- Ya veras-dijo Hao se detuvo un rato.

- ¡Que bien!, ya te alcance, hao- se acercaba su compañero que lo iba persiguiendo al ver como iba como toro en corrida en domingo.

- Manta-lo llamo en forma misteriosa, el chico estaba planeando algo.

- Si -

- Tu dices que para hacer que las leyes se efectúen hay que actuar ¿no?, pues es tu momento cabezón -Hao lo agarra de la cabeza, lo lanza en contra del ladrón, le atina y ve como cae desmallado el ratero y encima de él estaba el pobre chaparro noqueado, Hao gritando le decía a su compañero-¡bien Manta!-esa técnica se lo aprendió de su sargento pues el también fue víctima de esa técnica por parte de su superior.

- Eso dolió-mientras se recuperaba del golpe, se sobaba la cabeza por semejante tontería de su compañero, este Hao nada mas lo oía pues estaba colocando las esposas al ladronzuelo, se lo llevaron hasta su patrulla que estaba enfrente de la tienda, ya cerca de su auto metían al ladrón en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

- Hay no te quejes esto es parte del oficio- se defendía este Hao por su acto que realizo para poder arrestar al ladrón y se lo llevaron a la cárcel.

Otra pareja de policía se encontraba trabajando en una calle de avenida rápida, ya estaba anocheciendo, se encontraban un poco aburridos por la falta de actividad por su parte.

- ¡No hay mucho trabajo!-hablo un chico de cabello azul que lo ocultaba debajo de su gorra.- ¡ahhh!- empezó a bostezar como signo de aburrimiento, se estiro en su asiento de su auto- ¡que aburrido!-

- Cierto-le contesto una chica de cabello largo y azul, pero algo le llamo la atención en la carretera era una auto negro que iba muy rápido-Mira ese auto va a mucha velocidad , vamos a detenerlo-

- Si- poniendo en marcha la patrulla y encendiendo la sirena, para tener mejor el acceso por parte de los autos, ya estaban a atrás de ese transporte, el hombre de cabello azul empezó a dirigirse al auto por sus altavoces-Auto obscuro color negro, orillase a la orilla-

- ¡Por dios Horo-horo!, habla bien-

- ¿Qué? ¿por que dices eso?-le hablo a su compañera, esa conversación se oía por los altavoces, ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

- Que no te das cuenta sobre tu…-vio que su hermano no entendía a los que se refería - mejor olvídalo-el auto negro se detuvo a un lado de la calle, Horo-horo fue a ver al conductor loco de ese carro.

- Haber muéstreme sus papeles-

- Si, si-contestaba nervioso el hombre de cabello negro, venia acompañado de su esposa embarazada se veía que estaba algo incomoda.

- ¿Por que iban a alta velocidad?-empezó con el interrogatorio Horo-horo.

- Es que mi esposa esta en labor-decía el hombre que estaba nervioso pues era cierto ya venia el bebé en camino.

- ¡Ah si! – no le dio importancia este Horo -¿cómo labores domestico o mantenimiento?-el joven policía no habían entendido que labor era, el detenido hacia referencia al labor de parto, hay que entender al pobre de Horo-Horo había reprobado biología.

- No idiota que esta en trabajo de parto-le grito el hombre.

- ¡Que si me la parte!, ¡yo se lo parto a usted! –le contesto con una estupidez este Usui.

- ¿Que sucede aquí?-llego esta Pilika, pues desde la patrulla vio que algo sucedía.

- ¡Me la quiere partir Pilika!-le vocifero este Horo a su hermana.

- No seria el único que te la quiera partir hermanito-murmuro la chica.

- ¿Que dices?-

- Nada-

-Señorita policía, mi mujer ya se le rompió la fuente-el próximo padre le explicaba a la chica haber si ella si comprendía.

-Por eso iban tan rápido solo porque se le rompió la fuente- hablo este horo con su poca inteligencia que a veces lo caracterizaba- ¡que! ¿iban por el cemento?-

- Hermano que va a dar a luz, que el chamaco esta mas acá que allá, que ya se asoma, que ¡ya viene el bebé!-Pilika harta de las idioteces por parte de su hermano le explico a su modo para haber si así captaba lo que pasaba.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿por que no lo dijo antes?-le pregunto el chico de cabello azul al dueño del auto.

- Se lo dije-le respondió con enojo, ya empezaban a discutir pero un grito desgarrador por parte de la señora embarazara los hizo que se callaran de una buena vez ese par de hombres.

- ¡ahora que haremos! ¡no puedo respirar! ¡Me ahogo!- se desato la histeria en horo-horo, pero pilika sabe que hacer primero le dio una cachetada a su hermano y al conductor- ¡hay Pilika!,¿ por que hiciste eso?, ese me van hinchar mis cachetes, por semejante golpe-

- ¡Tranquilícense!, vamos al hospital rápidamente-les dijo a los hombres, ellos le hicieron caso, llegaron muy rápidamente al hospital lograron que lo atendiera, al ver que ya se la llevaran las enfermeras los jóvenes policías se retiraron.

Ya la noche habían caído en Tokio, regresaban dos policías de cenar, al entra a su vehículo, se colocaron sus cinturones.

- No me gustas el turno de la noche, es muy pesado-le platicaba Yoh a este Lyserg su inconformidad de su turno.

- Te entiendo-la radio empezó a llamarlos.

- Patrulla 1123. Me escucha, cambio.-

- Si, Jun te escucho cambio-le contento el joven ingles.

- Hay un reporte de una fiesta sin control, cambio.-

- ¿Por donde es?, cambio.-

- Es un barrio latino, cambio.-le respondió esta Jun.

- Iremos para allá, cambio.-aviso el joven Lyzerg.

- Bien, tengan cuidado, por ahí hay muchas pandillas, cambio.-les recordó esta Jun sobre esas zonas.

- Lo tomaremos en cuenta, cambio- colgó el intercomunicador-vamos, joven Yoh.-

Tomaron rumbo a esa ubicación no tardaron mas de 30 minutos. Tocaron el timbre de esa casa pequeña estaba al reventar muchas personas, se podía oler que fumaban, parecía que estaba de descontrol por eso los vecinos los llamaron.

La puerta se abrió de golpe vieron a un chico de cabello verde parecía un punk, olía a alcohol.

- ¿Que pasa oficiales?-

- Los reportaron sus vecinos por su escándalo.-les hablo con firmeza Lyzerg al joven chico.

- ¡Ah!- contesto en forma de que apenas captaba.

- ¿Están sus padres aquí?-pregunto este Yoh.

- No, salieron.-

- Entonces te pediré que acabes con tu fiesta.-le dijo el joven Asakura.

- Pero oficial, no hacemos nada malo, solo nos divertimos sanamente- trataba de hacer razonar el chico con este Yoh.

- Aja.- soltó este Lyserg, la música se oía a todo volumen hasta la calle eso molestaba a los vecinos.- ¿como te llamas?-

- Peyote,- el chico sentía que conocía a ese oficial de cabello castaño se parecía aun viejo amigo, pero no le haría caso a ese presentimiento estaba un poco drogado de seguro su sentidos le hacia un mal juego, así que -. Mire se ven cansados, que tal se toman un refresco mientras anuncio que se acabo la fiesta.-les invitaba ese chico a los policías.

- De acuerdo.-acepto este Yoh, entraron a la casa para tomar ese refresco que les ofrecieron, la verdad tenia un poco de sed.

- Ven amigos, acompáñame.- le dijo este Peyote, los chicos de la fiesta tenia miedo al ver a ese par de policía pasar por la casa- se quedan aquí, voy por sus refrescos- se fue a la cocina el chico pero también lo acompaño un amigo que tenia el cabello negro.

- ¿Que vas hacer? , ¿le vas a dar el refresco?-le preguntaba su amigo Turbine al dueño de la casa.

- Claro que sí, pero un poco de nuestra combinación de licor.-le comentaba divertida.

- Estas loco- le decía- te arrestaran.-

- No, claro que no, lo que hago por la fiesta.- decía mientras en un vaso servía un poco de ron, tequilla, mezcal y unas gotas de cerveza, era su famosa bebida que la llamo la bomba de sabores fuerte, al ultimo le puso el refresco de cola, se fue a donde estaban los policías.-Aquí tienen.- se les entrego.

- Bien,-agarraron sus vasos, Lyserg olio poco de la bebida el dueño de la casa el chico se tenso pues pensaba que lo iban a descubrir pero para su buena fortuna este Lyzerg estaba con un leve resfriado que le tapo su nariz, así que vio como se lo tomaron de un jalón si dudar, Peyote sonrió en forma de victoria.

- ¡Que lo aprovechen!-dijo al ver como dejaron vacio los vasos.

En el cuartel de policía para ser mas preciso en la oficina del comandante se veía a alguien sentada en su silla giratoria de piel viendo su ventana en forma muy pensativa, su escritorio de caoba, tenia muchas medalla, este comandante es la mas joven en tomar y lograr ese puesto, era reconocida en todo Japón.

-Anna –le hablo una chica de cabello rosa al entra a la oficina.

-Sargento Kyoyama Anna te lo recuerdo, Tamao-le hablo al mismo tiempo que giraba a verla.

-Claro sargento-saludo como se debía esta Tamao.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto para saber que la trae aquí a su oficina.

-Es que va a venir los supervisores –

-¿Qué?, ¿cuando?-pregunto algo sorprendida por lo que le dijo.

-Hoy, quieren a todo el personal aquí para pasar lista-

-¡Genial!, ¡uy odio las inspecciones!, esta en juego mi puesto-comentaba y luego le ordeno a esta Tamao - dile a Jeanne y a Jun que llamen a todas las patrullas que se regresen a la estación-

- Si ,Jefa-

- Espero que no tengamos problemas-vio como se fue Tamao para cumplir su mandato.

En un parque habían atrapado a un chico que vendía una mercancía ilegal, le pusieron las esposas; estaban sentados en unas de esas bancas que tiene ese parque, le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas pero este chico se negaba.

- La marihuana que te encontramos, ¿quien te lo dio?-le pregunto un joven de tamaño pequeño.

- No te lo diré-

- ¿Habla o veras?-amenazo el policía.

- No soy soplón-se negaba a dar detalles sobre quien se lo dio.

- ¿Hablas o mi compañero te hará hablar?-lo trataba de intimidar a su arrestado.

- Jajá no tengo miedo-se burlaba el chico.

- Ahora si-llamo a su compañero con la mano para que se acercaba, el otro policía lo tomo del cuello lo sacudió un buen rato y luego le dio un zape bien fuerte que le movió el cerebro.

- Esto es abuso de autoridad-decía el vendedor de esa marihuana, se sobaba la cabeza

-Di lo que quieras-le hablo es que le había dado el zape.

- Hao creo que te estas pasando-le comentaba este Oyamada al ver como trataba al pobre delincuente como un trapo.

- Cállate ¿o quieres que me desquite contigo?- se dirigió a su compañero, luego le hablo al delincuente- haber ahora nos dirás quien te la vendió –

- si claro-con puro sarcasmo le dijo, le este Hao lo detecto y le dio varios golpes, hastiado de tanto maltrato empezó hablar el chico - en el bajo mundo se hace llamar Peyote-

- ¡ah Peyote! te la vendió, vaya- hablaba este Hao cambiando de actitud-¿y como esta?-

- ¡eh bien! –contesto dudoso – esta en una fiesta ahora-

- ¡ah ya veo!, le das mis saludo- le acomodo la ropa que el lo había desarreglado por sus jaloneos y pensó- _ese maldito todavía esta vendiendo esto_-se atrevió a preguntar-¿y en donde es la fiesta?-

- es en la calle Filiberto rinconcito del mas allá junto a la escuela publica 1313.-le dio la dirección.

- suena divertido, ¡vamos Manta!-le hablo este Hao

- ¿Qué?- se decía si había escuchado bien-, Hao tenemos que arrestarlo, no ir a una fiesta con él-le comentaba el enano a su compañero.

- No te pongas así Manta, el trabaja con el gran Peyote, ¿nunca has escuchado de él?-le informaba.

- No-

- Es un viejo amigo mío-con una sonrisa le dijo su amistad con ese mexicano.

- Ya veo-

En la fiesta se veía que todavía seguía y seguía el mismo escándalo, los dos policías se veía que estaban bailando, tenia el uniforme arrugado, se quitaron la corbata.

- Que… que… siga la fiesta-gritaba todo eufórico este Yoh con un trago en la mano y con la otra haciendo girar su abrigo. Se abrió la puerta de una patada de esa residencia.

- Oiga, se acabo la fiesta- se oyó por parte de otro policía.

- Otros policías- decía con desagrado este Peyote- ¿y ahora que Turbine?-le pedía una solución a su camarada, pero solo obtuvo un no sé.

- Horo-horo tengo entendido que enviaron a otra patrulla aquí-le comentaba su hermana.

- Si es lo que dijo esta Jun-

- No se han reportado a la estación –seguía hablando su hermana.

- ¿Donde estarán?-se preguntaba este Horo.

- Horito, amigo-lo saludaba al azulito.

- Yoh, ¿que te hicieron?-pregunto algo horrorizado al ver como estaba su amigo todo borracho.

- Vengan a la fiesta, esta muy chico el ambiente-invitaba un Lyserg que estaba con una chica abrazándola.

- Yoh estamos en horario de trabajo ¿verdad horo-horo?-haber que no obtuvo respuesta- horo-horo, hermano-

- Ven Pilika –este chico se subió a la mesa a bailar, se empezó a quitar su abrigo.

- Ah- suspiro esta Pilika en signo de resignación- en fin si no puedes con ellos, úneteles-

- Hey, hey, hey-gritaban todos los chicos al ver como los policías que recién llegaron empezaban a unirse a la fiesta.

En una patrulla que ya iba a terminar su turno, oyeron por la radio que pedían su ayuda.

- Chocolove, bueno digo patrulla 0123 responda, cambio-

- ¿Que pasa Jeanne?, cambio- preguntaba el moreno a su compañera.

- Es que algo le ha ocurrido a las patrullas 1123 y 0084 no sean comunicado desde que fueron a ver a una casa, vayan a ver, cambio-le informo Jeanne.

- ¿Cambio?, cambio, cambio no tengo solo traigo un billete de a 100-decía estés Chocolove volteo a ver a su compañero para ver su reacción por si le había entendió a la broma, al verlo noto que sus ojos parecieran quererlo asesinar-¡Ahhhh! tranquilízate Ren-el chino empezó a darle con su maraca para que entendiera que dejara de decir chiste tan malos.

- Chicos dejen de pelear y vayan, cambio-le pedía la joven francesita.

- Si-aceptaron cambiaron de rumbo ahora se dirigieron a esa dichosa fiesta que estaba fuera de control su dirección era la calle Filiberto rinconcito del mas allá junto a la escuela publica 1313, fueron rápidamente, encontraron la casa, se bajaron de la patrulla y se entraron a la casa, vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada este Ren iba a tocar el timbre pero Chocolove se le adelanto y derribo la puerta.

- Haber ya llego la tira, los tamarinos, los pitufos como nos quiera llamar— se presentaba este Chocolove con las personas de ahí- ¡somos la policía!-

- ¿Tenias que derrumbar la puerta Chocolove?-le preguntaba Ren.

- Quería tener una entrada impactante-con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Ya veo, yo no pagare eso con mi salario-le advirtió el chino al chico del afro.

- Jajaja, ya llegaron nuestros amigos-comentaba este Yoh que venia abrazo de este Horo-horo.

- ¿Qué?-se sorprendió al ver el estado de sus dos amigos.

- Creo que necesito un cigarro-se decía este Chocolove por suerte o desdicha lo escucho este Yoh.

- Toma Chocolove te va a gusta amigo- Yoh le ofreció un cigarro que estaba mal hecho,

- Gracias Yoh eso creo-el moreno disimulo que fumaba para no romperle en corazón a ese chico, al ver que ya no lo veía lo tiro al suelo.

- Me siento en las nubes- decía un relajado Yoh a su compañero.

En la parte de la cocina se encontraban unos viejos amigos platicando, desde hace mucho tiempo ya no se habían visto, Hao estaban tomando un trago no le importaba que estuviera todavía en servicio, Manta lo acompañaba.

- Peyote tanto tiempo sin verte-decía el mayor de los Asakura.

- Igual digo Hao-le tomo un poco de su bebida -¿que haciendo?- quería saber a que se dedicaba ahora.

- Ahora soy policía, bueno soy un nuevo recluta-

- Ya veo, ¿y ese enano?-señalando a este Manta.

- Es mi compañero-

- ¿También es nuevo recluta?-pregunto de nuevo este Peyote para que ningún detalle se les escapara. Afirmaba este Hao con su cabeza pues se había refrescado la garganta con ese licor.

- Todos de esta zona lo son-le comentaba ya con la boca libre de ese liquido amargo.

- ¡Ah! que bueno que me lo mencionas, pues hay otros policías que vinieron a la fiesta-se animo a decir a su amigo que había otros cuatros policías, no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los otros dos, pues estaba ocupado poniéndose al día con Hao.

- ¿Como es eso?-preguntaba este Manta.

- Vengan-los invito a que lo siguieran y lo hicieron fueron a la sala donde estaban, se lo había informado Turbine que no perdía tiempo en vigilarlos.

- ¿Yoh?-lo llamo Manta al chico que bailaba arriba de los sillones.

- Hermano-también lo llamaba este Hao, Peyote entendió porque ese policia se le hacia conocido era el hermano gemelo de este Hao, vio que este Yoh dejaba de saltar y se dirigía a ellos.

- Hao, Manta, que bueno que llegaron apenas le iba a llama para que vinieran, ¿o ya los llame?- dudaba sobre si lo hizo o no- ¡que diablo ya están aquí!-

- Mi hermano esta…- no quiso completar la frase.

- Si,- le afirmo este Peyote que estaba atrás de ellos,-entonces ese es tu famoso hermano Yoh el que nunca pude conocer-

- Si-le contesto consternado por la actitud de su hermano parecía feliz y muy relajado, bueno el siempre ha sido relajado, pero esta vez se pasaba de relajado, se reía de cualquier cosa bueno eso era norma, y pensó Hao- _siempre ha esta drogado_-

- ¿Chicos como se encuentras?-vocifero Manta a sus compañeros.

- Bien…-decía un Chocolove que estaba un poco tomado por la bebida que había tomado de la mesa de es sala.

- …Tomados-a completo este Horo-horo con su sonrisa, estaba sonrojado por la bebida.

- …Drogados-eso dijo este Yoh.

- …Y felices-al final hablo este Lyserg, al parecer los únicos conscientes en ese lugar era Pilika y Ren que cuidaban a sus compañeros por si hacia una estupidez como creerse superman, o un payaso exitoso eso era por aparte de Chocolove que curiosamente cuando se emborrachaba decía muy buenos chistes.

- ¡Genial!- dijo sarcásticamente Ren-chicos se acabo la fiesta-les dijo.

- Que, que-coreaba Horo-horo.

- Que se acabo la fiesta-decía este Ren y todos del lugar divirtiéndose con esas simples palabras.

- Que, que-seguía diciendo Horo-horo de nueva cuenta y hasta le puso ritmo.

- Se acabo la fíes…grr- se dio cuenta que este Horo-horo le hizo que cayera en esa treta de canto fiestero y exploto diciendo-¡ya todos a su casa ahora o llamaremos a sus padres!-vio como todos empezaba a retirarse del lugar.

- Haber los que estén sobrios o sin drogas en su sistema, carguen a sus compañeros-este Ren les dijo a sus compañeros policía.

- Ah! me siento como princesa rescatada de la torre-comentaba este Horo-horo que era cargado por Ren pues sus pies ya no reaccionaba bien, si podía caminar pero derechueco.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto este Chocolove, que se apoyaba en Pilika.

- Porque me esta cargando un príncipe, que no esta tan guapo pero es un amor-decía con mucho cariño, ha este Ren no le pareció lindo lo que dijo entonces lo tiro al piso como saco de papa, lo pateo, lo golpeo con todas la ganas.

- ¡una pelea!-exclamaba este Lyserg que era acompañado de Manta que lo ayudaba a caminar.

- ¡ay no!, ¡detengan a esos dos!-pedía esta Pilika al ver como se peleaban.

- ¡Vamos, ya basta!-trato de calmarlo este Manta pero mientras esta pelea acababa otra empezaba y eran de hermanos.

- Mi mamá te quiere más por ser el mayor- decía este Yoh, que ya había pasado del estado alegre al furioso que todo ebrio pasa cuando ha tomado de más.

- ¡Ya basta Yoh! ¡eso no es cierto!-le decía este Hao, vio que este Yoh intentaba pegarle en su mejilla pero no le atinaba toda gracias porque veía doble.

- Solo deja que te golpee Hao.-

- Si, Yoh- lo estaba cargaba de un lado de su cuerpo, lo llevo a su patrulla, el se llevaría a este Yoh, Ren a este Horo-horo, Pilika a este Chocolove pues a ella le encantaba los chistes de este morenazo y Manta se encargaría de este Lyserg.

- Patrulla 0123, me escucha- en la patrulla de este Ren se oía que lo llamaba se acomodo en el asiento del conductor para poner atender al llamado.

- Si te escucho, Jun, cambio-le contesta Ren pero alguien también quería hablar, le arrebato el aparato a este chino.

- ¡Te escucho nena!, cambio-gritaba un ebrio horo-horo.

- ¿Estas borracho Horo-horo?, cambio – preguntaba Jun.

- Es tu imaginación nena, ya es hora de poner nombre al niño, cambio-Ren lo golpeo por tratar así a su hermana que se creía al hablarle de eso modo.

- La jefa ha indicado que todas las patrullas se regresen ahora, cambio-Jun no le dio mucho caso a este Horo-horo siempre decía esas cosas a las mujeres cuando estaba a ese estado.

- Entendido Jun, nos vemos, cambio-termino esa comunicación,

- ¿Que haremos?-preguntaba un histérico Manta que se había acercado a este Ren, no solamente él se acerco si no que también Pilika y Hao.

- Pues hay que ir-decía este Hao como lo más lógica.

- ¿Con ellos así?-preguntaba incrédula Pilika.

- Pues ni modo, ya sabes cómo se pone la jefa Anna cuando no obedecemos-comentaba Hao, al recordar cómo se pone a regañar cuando no acataban sus ordenes los ponían hacer ejercicio de sol a sol, hasta desfallecer.

- Eso si-concordaba Manta, su jefa era un peligro para su cuerpo.- todavía no me recupero de ese castigo-

- Vamos-sentencio este Ren con resignación a lo que les esperaba, se fueron a la estación de policía rápidamente, pusieron el sonido de la sirena para despejar la calle, a esa hora ya no había tanto trafico.

Se adentraron rápidamente, se fueron a los vestidores, cada quien cargando a su borracho o drogado que llaman compañero. Les cambiaron de ropa, los bañaron, Pilika busco toallas para secarlos y café paraqué se le bajara la embriagues.

Parecía que estaban bien por fuera, solamente esperaban que no les hicieran preguntas pues los echarían y los regresarían a la escuela de policía, oyeron pasos que se acercaban al patio de esa estación de policía donde realizaban sus castigos y ejercicios, vieron cuatros siluetas reconocieron a la primera esa era su sargento.

- Bien escuchen, hoy viene la inspectora Goldva así que quiero que…- comenzaba el sargento Kyoyama pero noto algo raro en sus policías -¿que tienen?-se acerco a este Yoh y este Horo, los inspecciono ella vio que tenían los ojos rojos y que no se podían quedar parados después los olio - ¡bebieron alcohol antes de llegar aquí y aparte están drogados!-les grito.

- Claro que no-respondía este Ren apoyando a sus amigos.

- Claro que si-pero su jefa le debate.

- ¿Por que hoy chicos? -Decía esta Tamao con voz de mamá comprensiva y amorosa.

- La carne es débil…hip…hip mi querida Tamao ji ji- se reía este Yoh que todavía no se le pasaba el efecto de la marihuana.

- ¿Que hago?-se preguntaba esta Anna, empezó a caminar en círculos para acelerar su cerebro y así obtener una respuesta hasta que se le prendió el foco- ¡ya se! – se detuvo de tanto caminar y se dirigió a su escuadrón- quiero que aparenten o traten de no dormirse-esto último se refirió a este Chocolove que se había desmayado.

- Comandante, Goldva entrando-anuncio este Jun y todos saludaron a la comandante que se así presencia, todos se pusieron en firmes, algunos por orden de Anna ocultaron a este Chocolove en el estacionamiento.

- Bien empieza la inspección- anuncio la comandante Goldva estaba acompañada de su fiel Silver y Kalim, ya había empezado la revisión, se fijo en la limpieza de los casilleros de la estación de policía, la instalaciones, el papeleo y ahora solo faltaba pasar revista a la tropa.- todo en orden, demasiado bien para mi gusto-decía, poso su vista a eso chicos que empezaba su rol en ese trabajo de guardián de orden.

- Sus uniformes es tan limpios- le indicaba este Silver a la comandante.

- Entonces toca hacerles el examen oral a la tropa- se acerco Goldva a esa tropa de jóvenes policías y empezó a realizar la primera pregunta.- ¿Que pasa cuando hay una mujer embarazada y esta en labor?-

- Pues la felicitas por el nuevo miembro que viene- contestaba este Yoh muy convencido de su respuesta, este Hao voltio sus ojos como signo de inconformidad por lo que dijo su hermano.

- Tú- llamo a este Horo-horo este Silver le planteo un problema -que haces cuando hay una fiesta fuera de control ¿que harías?-

- Pues…- se puso serio este Horo-me uno a ellos-con una sonrisa le contesto.

- Eso veo -decía muy decepcionada la comandante.

- Si, ¡que fiesta!-grito este Lyserg las cosas se tornaron fuera de control.

- Sargento Kyoyama, su tropa es una vergüenza para la policía de Japón-regañaba la señora Goldva, Anna estaba ahí parada enfrente de su comandante recibiendo las critica - y por eso, volverán a la Academia de Policía-

-¡¿Que?-gritaron los principiantes de policías

- Si como oyeron de vuelta a la Academia de Policía- sentención la señora, todos lo que estaban en buen estado se quedaron en shock al saber lo que indico su comandante, los demás estaban en su mundo- si volverán a repasar los códigos de conductas que tenemos-

- ¡Oh dios mío!-decía este Ren al terminar de imaginarse ese episodio tan bizarro de policías que se le ocurrió- Japón estaría en problemas- sacudió sus cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que medito, se volvió a concentrar en su ensayo.

Continuara...

* * *

Se me ocurrió cuando vi la película una loca academia de policía y sobre la bomba de humo jajaja solo diré que fue una experiencia muy graciosa al ver a tus compañeros salir y todo ese zafarrancho con el objetivo que terminara la clase de matemáticas temprano jeje pero a mí no me descubrieron como a ellos…

¡que desmadre fue eso! jajaja :) ¡volvería hacer esa broma!

lo que se encuentra en internet puedes hacer las bombas de humo en tu casa pero mejor no doy ideas…

Poco a poco…se realizara este fic. Cada personaje va tener su protagónico de una forma u otra, esta vez fue este Ren para los fans de este personaje, aquí todos los personajes son estudiantes para que lo tengan en mente.

Quise subirlo hoy porque todavía no tengo tanta carga de tareas, así que espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic. Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia…¿les gusto? Ahí luego me avisan.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g.


	2. ¿Si fueramos conductores de noticieros?

_En un salón donde se impartía__ la ultima clase del día, estaba una hermosa profesora leyendo un párrafo de un famoso libro "El Rey Lear" que le pertenece a un gran actor, poeta y dramaturgo el gran Shakespeare, todo los alumnos estaban atento a la lectura, siguiéndolo con la mirada el texto que tenían en su libro, atentos por si la maestra le pedía a uno de sus estudiantes seguir con la lectura en voz alta._

_En los __pupitres de en medio de esa aula se encontraba una hermosa que digo hermosa, una preciosura que los mismos ángeles la envidiarían, es una chica de cabello rubio, ojos penetrantes de un color oscuro, un cuerpo esbelto de acuerdo a su edad, ella era los suspiros de cada chico, pero no solamente a sus compañero de aula le quita el aliento sino de toda la escuela, esta hermosa chica estaba con el ceño fruncido parecía molesta incomoda, pues no se podía concentrar en la clase por un ruido, si un maldito ruido de un compañero que se sentaba enfrente de ella, que estaba dormido hasta tenia el descaro de estar roncando y babeando, este joven de cabello azul con una banda en la cabeza que lo caracteriza, trae su uniforme todo desarreglado, este chico se oculta atrás de su libro para que su profesora no lo viera dormir por que tenia entendido que podía ser castigado nuevamente._

_Se veía tan tranquilo parecía un bebé este chico, se veía hasta feliz, pues tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, roncaba, pero se podía oír también que balbuceaba, pero como nuestra hermosa rubia tiene buen oído puedo alcanzar a distinguir lo que decía._

_-si dame mis masajes __así Damuko , así, ahí arriba ¡que rico!-decía este Horo, con una sonrisa -¡oh si, maestra enséñeme, todo los que quiera yo con gusto agarro sus… muestras!- se acomodaba en su asiento este chico para estar más cómodo -¡oh Tamao que rico comida!, si, si, dame más y más- su compañera intentaba ignorándolo pero no lo logro pues lo siguiente que escucho fue- ¡Anna que yo soy tu amor, eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo!…- le interrumpieron el sueño, pues sintió en su linda cabeza un golpe fuerte y certero, que le dolió mucho- ¡auch eso dolió!, ¡¿quien demonios fue?… -se levanto de golpe de su asiento no le importo interrumpir la clase, dio una vista de 180 grados hasta que encontró quien fue el responsable -… Anna, ¿pero que demonios te pasa mujer?-_

_- eres un pervertido de primera- se levanto para hacerle frente a su compañero._

_-¿Qué? ¿Te enteraste que las espío cuando se cambian de ropa?-preguntaba este Horo-horo, sudaba frío el chico si era cierto que se entero de ese secreto que guardaba con mucho recelo._

_- Eso no sabía, eres un degenerado - decía horrorizada esta Anna -aparte de holgazán-_

_-¡oye!, ¡oye!, a mi nada mas me puede decir holgazán mi padre… -le comentaba - porque paga mi colegiatura y me dio la vida, aunque creo que se arrepiente de eso- se llevo una mano a su mentón como recapacitando._

_-eres un…-le iba a empezara a decir unas cuantas verdades pero no alcanzo a decirlas._

_-¡Basta ustedes dos!-pedía la linda profesora, Anna volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz que estaba precisamente a su lado._

_-¿Quien nos interrumpe?… - Horo también giro a verla, él estaba enojado como podía ser que una persona se interponían en una discusión, al ver quien los detuvo, se puso pálido- miss Elisa-_

_-¡cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi clase!-tenía los brazos cruzados la maestra._

_-Es que esta Anna me golpeo con el libro- explicaba este Usui, - espero que no me de amnesia por tu culpa- esto le dijo a su compañera._

_-Anna sabes muy bien que no debes pegarle a horo-horo, no vez que este pobre chico apenas y puede hacer funcionar una neurona- argumentaba Elisa a su mejor estudiante._

_-pero…-_

_-Pero nada esta castigada otra vez-no la dejo protestar esta Elisa a la chica rubia._

_-jijiji-se burlaba este Azul._

_- H__oro-horo, estaba durmiendo hasta estaba roncando y llenando de saliva todo el piso y… -daba su discurso esta Anna para poder convence a esta Elisa, y así lograr que olvidara el castigo, pues ella tenia una cita con Yoh el chico mas tierno y relajado del plantel -estaba soñando cosas pervertida, lo podía oír-_

_- es una chismosa- la señalaba con su dedo índice este Horo -maestra yo estoy poniendo mucha atención a la clase- esta mentira no se la creía su profesora._

_- No me mientas horo-horo, me di cuenta que estabas dormido desde hace unos 15 minutos antes que esta Anna te despertara-lo miraba desaprobatoriamente a su alumno por decirle una mentira creía que apenas nació - así que tu le vas hacer compañía a esta Anna en la sala de castigo- eso no le gusto oír este chico tan solo pensar convivir mas con esta chica le daba ñañaras- aparte vas hacerme una investigación de William Shakespeare, y sus grandes obras-_

_-__¡¿ah eso es todo?-decía con un aire de superioridad para que vieran que no le afectaba ese castigo._

_- ¿ah así que quieres más?, te complaceré también harás un trabajo de todas las corrientes literarias del barroco, sus grandes exponentes y en que circunstancias históricas estaba nuestro país- se le desfiguro el rostro este Horo-horo al oír su trabajo -contento, creo que si-dijo al notar como se quedo estático._

_-¡¿y esta Anna qué?-_

_- ¿yo, qué de que, horo-horo?- _

_-ella no lo hará es la mejor de mi materia, solamente estará en detención después de clase, así aprovechas el tiempo que estés en la biblioteca para tu investigación, porque tú darás la clase la próxima vez-con estas últimas palabras volvió a dar su clase, al ver que esos dos ya estuvieran sentado, la clase termino rápidamente._

_En los pasillos iban eso dos castigados con la compañía de su linda profesora que lo llevaba a la biblioteca, ella iba en silencio al contrario de sus alumnos que estaba por empezar a discutir otra vez eso dos era un dolor de cabeza._

_-Y todo es tu culpa Anna__, ¡que me castigaran!- le reclamaba con mucho enojo este chico, no la dejaba de verla a la hora de hablarle._

_-¿Yo__?- se sentía insultada que él le echara la culpa, así que le dirigió la mirada después de estar ignorándolo durante unos minutos antes- eres tu el culpable, ¡eres tan desesperante!-_

_-no se que te ve los demás chicos y este yoh- le discutía el chico no se iba a doblegar ante ella, que es una simple mujer- ¡si eres una amargada!-le grito este Horo-horo a todo pulmón._

_-¡__Tu eres un inepto cavernícola!-ella también ya estaba gritándole -¡eres un tarado!-_

_-__¡Basta!, ¡me va a dar dolor de cabeza!-vocifero Elisa, los chicos vieron que ya habían llegado a la biblioteca parecían sorprendidos pues estaban tan entrados en su pelea no se habían dado cuenta en que momento llegaron, siguieron a su maestra quien entro a la biblioteca, al estar adentro saludo a un sujeto de cabellera negra y larga – Hola, Silver-_

_-__Elisa, hola, ¿ahora a quien me traes?-con una sonrisa le pregunto a su amiga, al ver que no le contestaba pues decidió echarle una mirada atrás con el motivo de ver a los alumnos castigado y la sorpresa fue que eran - Anna, Horo-horo parece que ya les esta gustando estar castigados -_

_-__Es culpa de Anna-decía este Horo que ya se iba a ir a sentar a una de esas mesas._

_-__Y tu Anna es la segunda vez que te castiga, eso me preocupa-comentaba este Silver._

_-Es que__… este horo-horo es…-_

_-Lo se, es desesperante- vio que Anna afirmaba con la cabeza, la chica se fue a dejar su mochila a la mesa y de ahí se fue a un pasillo de esa biblioteca por un libro que les habían dejado leer._

_-Nos vemos Silver y feliz fin de semana-le deseaba este Elisa que ya se retiraba de ese sitio._

_-Igual Elisa-_

Eso fue lo que paso, esta Anna le daba unas ganas de aplastarle la cabeza a este Horo-horo por arruinarle su viernes.

-Ya me case de escribir- exclamo el tipo que es el causante de que la castigaran.

-Que dices si tanto sólo llevas el titulo…- se acerco a él, tomo la libreta de este horo-horo, concluyo al ver - … y un dibujo-

-Pero no me niegues…- con un ambiente de seriedad que extraño a sus amigos- ¡que me quedo lindo mi dibujo!-con una sonrisa dijo este azul.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntaba su compañera de aula.

-Es un conejo en la pradera-en un tono infantil hasta un punto adorable le contesto.

-¡Ay que lindo!, ¡vas hacer el próximo Picasso! -de forma sarcástica hablo Anna, para luego golpearlo con la libreta con mucho desprecio.

-¿Cuánto llevan?- le hablaba este Silver desde su sitio pues el sonido de la libreta golpeando a este Horo-horo le llamo la atención por no decir que lo despertó, se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos y reviso cada cuaderno de eso estudiantes y se sorprendió al terminar , exclamo- ¡Tan poco, llevan!-

-No tengo inspiración-comentaba este Horo-horo a su profesor, con una actitud de diva.

-Yo te doy…-hablaba por primera vez Chocolove, todo al oír ese comentario que denotaba un doble sentido para todos los chicos, este hermoso moreno tenia una sonrisa, pero al notar como lo miraban al decir eso a completo lo que estaba diciendo -…mi inspiración, ¡chicos, que mal pensados! Y me sorprende mas de usted profe Silver, ¡que ejemplo, profe!, ¡que ejemplo!-

-Chicos sigan escribiendo y tu también Chocolove-

-Si mi querido y guapo maestro-

-Hazme el favor de callarte Chocolove y no decir comentario como esos- Silver se alejo de ellos para tomar asiento y tratar de volver a tener una siesta que bien se merecía, pues tener que dar clases a estos alumnos no era fácil, bien se lo decía su mamá pon tu consultorio pero necio quería tener contacto con los jóvenes que son el futuro de este mundo, un futuro algo preocupante.

-Saben ayer vi el noticiero-hablaba este Horo, siempre era el que iniciaba la platica.

-Hmp… que bien -murmuro el chino sin interés en el tema de este azul.

-Eso a mi no me interesa-confesaba con dureza esta Anna.

-La chica del clima esta muy sabrosa-este Horo estaba en su mundo, esas palabras hizo que este Hao se interesará en lo que decía este compañero suyo.

-¿De que noticiero?-preguntaba este Asakura.

-El de las ocho-

-¡Oh si es muy hermosa! No olviden eso pues hermosa se queda corto-decía a la ves que recordaba como es esa mujer, entonces Hao encontró la palabra adecuada - ¡es candente! ¡Quiero ser el padre de sus hijos!-

-No se queda atrás la conductora principal-se integro en la platica este Lyserg.

-Cierto -gritaron al unisonó este Horo y Hao.

-Ellas dos están en mi lista de las más hot- decía este Hao que ya no estaban tan interesado haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Quien mas esta ahí en tu lista?-se preguntaba este Yoh a su hermano.

-Es un secreto- le susurro pero sin dejar de mirar a cierta rubia, que estaba ignorando esa platica al igual este Ren.

-Así estaba…- hablaba esta Anna que por mucho que intentara ignorar esa platica al final se integro también- en creerme que te interesaba las noticias a ti horo-horo, ¡que inocencia la mía!-

-Si, por no decir mensa- esto último alcanzo a oír ella, este Horo se regaño por no ser tan discreto al hacer ese comentario.

-¿De toda la escuela quien crees que tiene el tipo para dar las noticias?-preguntaba Ren que también se unió a la conversación

-Yo creo que este Lyserg- contestaba esta Anna a su amigo de cabello puntiagudo.

-Yo-se señalaba este Lyserg sin creérselo.

-Sí, tienes una elegancia.-explicaba esta Anna.

-Gracias- agradecía este pelo verde.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- expresa su inconformidad este Chocolove- yo creo que este Yoh- lo señalaba este moreno hermoso - tiene la calma necesaria para transmitir la malas noticias-

-Ese es un buen punto, hasta que dices algo inteligente mi querido comediante de cuarta-se podría que lo felicitaba este Hao, por mencionar un punto importante.

-¿Pero quien seria su compañera estelar?-lanzaba un preguntaba al aire este Ren para ver quien lo contestaba, todos se miraban unos a otros hasta que alguien hablo.

-Pues esta Anna-Horo-horo tenía un semblante de burla y un tono juguetón pues quería fastidiar a esta chica.

-No me metan en sus tonterías que imaginan-les pidió esta Anna.

-Tiene la actitud-expuso este Hao ignorando la petición de su futura cuñada – y el productor seria este… ¿cómo se llama el enano?, así este Manta-

-¡Chicos no platiquen!-le ordenaba este Silver.

-Tenemos el derecho de expresarnos…- tenia una actitud temeraria rejego a que no lo callen, se paro en la mesa para poder intimidar a su profesor parecía una exageración pero a veces ayudaba. - ¡lo demandare por quitármelo!- los chicos querían reírse por como se estaba comportándose este Horo-horo.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡o no te vas!-lo amenazo con la realidad de su situación- ¡por favor bájate de la mesa no ves que no tenemos fondos!

-¡Así cambia las cosas!- se bajo y se acomodo en su asiento.

-Yo conductor de un noticiero, ¡que bárbaro seria eso!- decía este Yoh.

Empezó a imaginarse él en un estudio de televisión con la compañía de sus amigos, todos con trajes elegante, había un escritorio, una pantalla plana y todo ese embrollo.

El programa ya iba empezar a transmitirse, la luces empezaba a encenderse, el productor le daba el conteo que anunciaba el inicio del noticiero.

-Chicos entramos al aire en 5…4… ,3…,2…,1…- contaba con sus dedos un enano productor de cabello corto, se oía la voz de los anunciantes dar la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a su noticiero que llevamos para ustedes por medio de este canal "ShAmAn KiNg NETWORK PRODUCCION", el noticiero mas grande y más cool de la televisión de toda la historia.

-Buenas noches Tokio, buenos días Veracruz, soy Asakura, Yoh- se veía sumamente guapo con ese traje negro y una corbata roja, con el cabello ligeramente desarreglado dándole un toque juvenil-

-Buenas noches, como siempre es un placer estar con ustedes dándoles las noticias de hoy, soy Anna Kyouyama- con una actitud seria, pero elegante, con una vestimenta juvenil, tenia una blusa blanca de manga corta, aretes negro, una falda que le llegaba arriba de su rodilla, y unas zapatillas negra.

-En las últimas noticias tenemos acerca de la destrucción de la aldea de la hoja por los Organización Akatsuki - decía nuestro querido Asakura.- todos los ninjas están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a los responsables-

-Pasemos a otra noticias, se robaron el cristal de plata de la famosa tienda de diamante "usugi", las autoridades todavía no saben quien se la robo-hablo esta Anna.

-Ayer en la noche detuvieron aun grupo de pandilleros llamados "Kids Next Door" que fueron identificados, con los nombre de Nigel One, Guillermo González Jr, Kuki Kiut, "el Güero" Torres y Abigail Olivera, pero mejor conocidos por el bajo mundo con sus nombres claves: número 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 respectivamente, a continuación les dejamos las fotos de estas personas para que lo identifiquen y lo denuncien si les hicieron algo- hizo una pausa este Yoh, pues estaban mostrando las foto, después de eso continuaron con otra nota.

-Por otro lado Mikami Reiko fue demandada por no pagar a sus trabajadores y maltrato laboral-

-Pobre de Yokoshima no quería estar en sus zapatos- decía en un tono de pena dedicado para ese pobre empleado que estaba sujeto a un maltrato laboral por su sexy jefa.

-En el juzgados se encuentra nuestro reportero que enviamos veremos si podemos estar en contacto con el-decía esta Anna - ¡hola Hao! , ¡¿Hao?-repetía pero no le contestaban.- Parece que todavía no tenemos la comunicación, lo intentaremos más adelante en el transcurso del noticiero-

-Ahora vamos a la sección de deportes con Horokeu Usui mejor conocido como Horo-horo- anunciaba este Yoh, se vio como la cámara se enfocaba aun chico azul, con un traje gris plateado, con una Corbata negra, y lo mas curioso sin su banda de la cabeza.

-Hola compañeros y público en general, la noticia de hoy es que nuestro querido Oliver Atom reafirmo su contrato con Barcelona-platicaba este Horo, acomodaba sus hojas donde tenia escrita su información y datos- al igual este Tom Misaki con el club de Marsella allá en Francia y Benji Price con Hamburgo FC en Alemania.

-¿Que le paso a Steve Hyuga? –le preguntaba un intrigado Yoh pues era su jugador de futbol favorito.

-El todavía esta con el juventus en Italia, en otra noticia- hacia una pausa para darle mas impacto a las noticias- en el torneo de Pokémon que se llevo el mes anterior el ganador fue el aun invicto Ash Ketchum y compañero pikachu, - volteo a ver a su compañero de panel al Asakura - se rumora un posible romance con la joven líder del gym celeste que estuvo con él apoyándolo-

-A poco-se sorprendió el chico de cabello marrón.

-Si, pero se lo dejo a la sección de espectáculo, sobre el jugador del futbol americano el hombre del año, hablamos de Big Billy su lesión del hombro es muy grabe y se tendrá que operar- hablaba serio este Horo-horo- los doctores han dicho que se perderá la temporada-

-¡Que mal!-

-Si Yoh, pero así es el mundo de los deportes, bien como sabrás amigo mío el torneo de artes marciales ya se acerca y se ha anunciado que participara este Mr. Satán para defender su titulo, estoy emocionado pues ira también su yerno Son Gohan- voltea a ver a la cámara este Horo-horo y dice- por mi parte esto es todo-

-Gracias Horo-horo-

-Vamos contigo al clima Chocolove.- decía Anna, giro su silla para ver a ese moreno que esta con los brazos cruzados parecía que estaba inconforme con algo.

-Si como verán el clima… - atrás de ese chico del clima estaba un mapa digital donde se veía la silueta del país de Japón, tenia una varita con la que señalaba las prefecturas de Japón, se veía bien con su traje blanco con su camisa negra y corbata roja,- el clima… pues vean al cielo y ahí determínelo por ustedes…- volvió a su postura anterior - aparte sigue igual que ayer o peor-

-¡¿Que esta diciendo tanto este animal?-decía esta Anna.

-Miren yo no soy adivino pero…- empezaba explicar a la cámara.

-Chocolove di el pronostico del clima bien-

-No quiero, hasta que me dejen decir un chiste- decía el moreno, daba luz que empezaba una discusión en plena noticiero.

-No eres comediante, tu eres el hombre del clima- la explicaba su situación.- y compórtate como uno-

-No diré nada hasta que pueda decir un chiste-

-¡Estas loco!-le decía la chica, Yoh noto que no iba a terminar, le hecho una mirada a su productor parecía que le indicaba que cambiara de sección y lo hizo.

-Vamos a las finanzas con Tao, Ren-

-Buenas noche Yoh, Anna, hoy en las finanzas la corporación capsula subió el .05% - este Ren decía todo de corrido -en la bolsa de valor subió dos puntos, son buenas noticias para las ganancias, la cadena de televisión sk va de subida el valor de sus acciones-le dio una rápida mirada al monitor que tenia como guía para sus noticias- sobre la agencia NERV a realizado un trato con la agencia internacional de investigaciones sobre fenómenos del espacio sideral-

-¿Ren es un bueno momento para invertir? … - cuestionaba la joven rubia -eso le encantaría saber al público-

-¿Si, el público?- Horo-horo conocía a su compañera lo tan codiciosa que podía ser, a esta Anna le gusta el dinero.

-¡Cállate, horo-horo!-le aventó una pluma, pero este chico alcanzo agarrarla.

-Si es muy buen momento para invertir en la bolsa de valores-continuo este Ren con su sección.

-¡Que bien! , sobre la cadena de…-no quería proseguir, Ren ya sabia a lo que quería llegar esta chica.

-Sobre TU cadena de hoteles va prosperando Anna –le dijo.- me despido y nos vemos hasta mañana-

-En otros asuntos la protección al favor de los pokemones y digimones darán su manifestación el día de mañana en las principales calles de Tokio, para que tenga precaución- anunciaba este Yoh.

-Ahora daremos el enlace con nuestro corresponsal Hao, que logro tener acceso a una entrevista con esta Mikami-hablo esta Anna, se podía ver que estaban en una especie de sala de una habitación este Hao, había una mujer de melena larga de color pelirrojo y que tenia un vestido color violeta, ahí esta también Hao a su lado sentado este chico se veía sexy con ese traje beige, camisa blanca, corbata color vino y su cabello suelto- Hao, Hao - le gritaba la bonita rubia de los ojos negros.

-Eres muy sexy me gustaría conocerte más-le coqueteaba Hao a esa sexy caza fantasma.

-Hao -le hablaba este Yoh ahora a su hermano.

-Bueno… yo-tenia una pose de pensarlo esa invitación que le hacia ese chico de cabello lago y color marrón.

-Te invito un café y el desayuno, si sabes a lo que me refiero- el era el más coqueto y mujeriego, pero como lo queremos.

-¡HAO! , ESTAS AL AIRE-le aviso su amigo camarógrafo Kalim.

-¡Arg!- volteo con cara de shock al ver que la cámara tenía la luz verde que anunciaba que estaba transmitiendo en vivo, se alejo de su entrevistada- por que no me avisan-reclamaba este Hao a la vez que se ponía en la otra silla y se arreglaba su traje.

-Es que estabas muy entretenido con ella… pero no te culpo-

-Si, este Blocken tiene razón.-apoyaba este Kalim a su compañero microfonista.

-¡Cállense ya!, no ven que ya voy a empezar mi entrevistas no me distraigan- les pedía y con el micrófono en mano saludo a sus compañeros-Hola Anna e Yoh, y al público en general estamos aquí con Mikami Reiko- le guiño el ojo ese acto no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros del estudio- Mikami nuevamente gracias por otorgarnos una entrevista a nuestra televisora-

-No gracias a ti por pedírmelo-ella también sabía coquetear, cruzo sus piernas que era un gran atributo de ella.

-Mmm- esa acción la vio este Hao, pero decidido enfocarse en la entrevista-Sobre tu demanda, ¿es cierto que dejaste casi al punto de matarlo al pobre de yokoshima por los golpes que le proporcionaste?-

-Mi abogado me recomendó no decir nada al respecto-decía seria la entrevistada.

-¿Y que no le pagas como se debe al pobre chico?-seguía con sus preguntas -¡pobre, yokoshima!- exclamo al último el chico.

-¡¿Pobre de yokoshima? , ¿pobre?- cambio de postura la joven mujer, que ya estaba enojada -si el es un pervertido, busca cualquier momento para hacer sus fechorías, debí de…-

-Si, si eso ya no importa- hablaba Hao- lo que si importa es saber ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?-con una sonrisa de galán la invito.

-Claro pero pagas tú -esta mujer era muy famosa por su personalidad de tacaña y codiciosa, no era una sorpresa que tuviera mucho dinero y le fuera bien a su empresa de caza fantasmas.

-Por supuesto, todo lo que tu quieras…-se veía como este Hao agarraba a esta Mikami de la mano para guiarla a la salida de esa habitación y empezar su cita, los conductores estaban petrificado por esa clase de entrevista tan fuera de lugar, al final que sólo duro como dos minutos en donde no dijo nada, solamente insulto al pobre que demandaba e ignoro una pregunta de este Hao

-La transmisión se volvió al estudio con los dos conductores de ese noticiero que estaban sin reaccionar.

-Ahora vamos con Lyserg Diethel, que esta en las pirámides de Teotihuacán donde se realiza la llegada del equinoccio de primavera-decía pausadamente este Yoh estaba impactado todavía.

Se veía como cambiaba la pantalla para ver a un joven ingles bajo un sol y se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras de la pirámide del sol, se notaba que había mucho turismo y ciudadanos del país que van cada año a recibir un poco de esa energía de la primavera seguía con la tradición que fue heredada por la antigua civilización teotihuacana.

-Hola Yoh y señorita Anna- saludaba Lyserg con mucha gallardía- aquí estoy enfrente de la pirámide del sol, como verán hay tanta persona formada para subir, hay extranjeros de diferentes países-gracias a la cámara se veía que había una fila que llegaba a dar la vuelta a esa pirámide, había vendedores de agua, artesanías y personas de seguridad.

-¿Lyserg como llegaste? –

-Bien-respondió este joven ingles a su compañero Asakura.

-Me refiero a que ¿cómo diablos lograste llegar a ese país?, sino tenemos tanto presupuesto-esa era una verdad, en ese estudio pues su productora ejecutiva era muy tacaña como para pagarles.

-Pues tengo contactos-

-¿Sí? ¿Quién ese?-seguía interrogando este Yoh, Anna estaba desinteresada en esa conversación así que decidió darle mantenimiento a sus uñas.

-El clima es maravilloso-se hizo el loco este ingles, quería seguir realizando su reportaje.

-A todos nuestro personal de turistas no se separen del grupo-se oí por ahí aun guía pidiendo por medio de su altavoz a su queridos turistas, con una perfección dominaba el idioma ingles-Señor Lyserg me hace el favor de formase-

-No sé de que habla- se cruzaba de brazos este Ingles, se observaba como su camarógrafo enfocaba esa escena, se veía como ese hombre se acercaba a este Lyserg.

-¿Ya no quiere estar en el recorrido?-le cuestiono al estar a lado del este reportero.

-No lo conozco-se veía como esté quería que la tierra lo tragara, si lo conocía pues oculto su identidad como reportero.

-¿Esta grabando? sabe que necesita permiso-le recordaba las indicaciones que dio a todo los turista que venia con una cámara para grabar, se molesto al ver que ignoraron sus instrucciones así que decidido ese joven guía fue a tratar de quitarles la cámara - ¿me permite la cámara?-

-No la toque… esto… esto es abuso, ¡si abuso!-gritaba este Lyserg, se veía como forcejaban al camarógrafo con el guía, parecía una pelea de gatas o de fierra, o de vecindad como quiera verlo- ¡Vamos Peyote no te dejes de tu paisano!- le brindaba aliento este Lyzerg a su camarada, que forcejeaba con su ese guía.

-No la toque- le hablaba este Peyote con quien esta peleando.-hijo de…- ya empezaba a salir de su casillas al sentí un punta pie por parte del guía que no se detenía pues era muy obstinado quería quitarles las cámara- suéltala cabrón – hablaba en español este Peyote, se arañaron, se dieron de zapes hasta se mordieron.

-Peyote, peyote, peyote- se oía en el estudio, parecía como un par de estudiante de secundaria que empiezan a pelear en la calle.

-¡Peyote, dale un puntapié donde las arañas tejen su nido!- sugería desde el estudio este Horo-horo que estaba enfrente una televisión donde se podía ver la imagen de este Peyote golpeando al pobre guía pues ya le había dejado encargado la cámara a Lyserg para tener la libertad de golpear a ese hombre.- ¡un gancho al hígado!-

En donde se realizaba la pelea se distinguía como se acercaba la gente para ver, grabar con su celular para luego subirlo al internet, sacaban fotos, otros fueron a llamar a acercaban los policías a ese par de hombres, los arrestaron, este Lyserg fue acompañar a su compañero, sin antes claro de terminar su reportaje.

-Bueno esto fue mi reportaje amigos, vamos al estudio con Yoh y compañía-se termino el reportaje por parte de este ingles.

-¡Que reportaje!, ¿verdad Anna?-esperaba que su compañera emitiera su opinión que no llego, así que volteo a verla, mientras acomodaba su hojas de información, al verla no esperaba verla con un par de audífonos y leyendo una revista, así con toda la delicadeza que lo distingue, la zangoloteo y llamándola con voz muy alta -¡Anna!- la joven salto de su asiento, volteado a todos lados como tratando de recuperarse del susto.

-Ahora nos vamos con los espectáculos con Pilika que tienen una entrevista con una artista del momento-hablo de recorrido la anfitriona del noticiero- ¿Que nos tienes de chismes?-la rubia empezó su interacción con la joven Usui.

-Veras Anna, se ha rumorado que el joven Seiya del grupo "Three Lights" sale con una chica rubia de nombre Serena Tsukino- con una voz típica de mujer chismosa hablaba esta Pilika-no sabemos mucho de esta chica pero estaremos informando-

-A poco- sin mucho interés decía esta Anna, pero lo aparentaba.- ¿y que mas tienes?-

-Veras la el grupo musical Hanagumi sacar nuevo disco a finales de este año y que tiene colaboraciones con el gran dúo Boz y con este BobLove-

-¡Que gran noticia Pilika!, ¿Qué día sacan el disco?, para ir ahorrando mi dinero- decía este Yoh con gran emoción, al saber sobre su gran artista musical y que por cierto era su favorito el gran BobLove, ese par de chicas veían a este Yoh de forma muy minuciosa, este Asakura lo noto,- bueno lo digo por el grupo de fanáticos que tienen estos artistas- se aclaro la garganta y se acomodo la corbata- continúen-

-Si, bueno… ¿en que iba? – se preguntaba esta Pilika pues la interrupción de Yoh la sonsaco- así, porque no vamos con la entrevista que le realice a esta Tamao Tamamura.-en las pantallas de la televisión de cada casa que tenia sintonizando el noticiero se veía como la imagen se podía figurar a una sexy chica de cabello rosa y unas de color azul-

-Tamao te agradezco tu tiempo para esta entrevista- decía una Pilika sentada en un sillón rojo.

-Ni lo digas Pilika, todo por el público-son una sincera sonrisa en su rostro hablaba esta Tamao que tenia un kimono como vestuario.

-Por parte de ellos te agradezco, sobre tu tour que comienza en Osaka, ¿Qué podremos ver en tus conciertos? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-esta Pilika se veía muy seria y concentrada, se veía muy profesional.

-Bueno no te diré mucho pues es una sorpresa para los que asistan, verán nueva tecnología de punta, bailarines, un escenario muy grande y bien armado- explicaba con una sonrisa sutil asomándose en su rostro de esa peli rosa.

-Sobre tu nuevo disco ¿Cuándo sale a la venta?-

-En dos semanas-

-¿Qué nos cuentas de sobre tu disco?-

-Que en esté saque mi lado romántico, son canciones lleno de experiencia de amor y claro de desamor-

-Y sobre el amor, ¿hay alguien en tu vida?- en un tono picaron a la hora de interactuar, pues ella sabía esta Tamao tenia un amor secreto, la chica peli azul sabia quien era pero deseaba que esta Tamamura lo confesara.

-No… no-tartamudeaba la chica, no se lo creía que su mejor amiga le hiciera ese tipo de pregunta, que sabe muy bien Pilika cual es la respuesta.

-No mientas Tamao tengo fuentes que dicen que estas enamorada de alguien-indicaba fuertemente la joven Usui.

-Pues quien no lo ha estado…-se hacia la desentendida está.

-Pero ese alguien es un conductor de un programa …-

-¡Que! ¡estas equivocada!-saliéndose de su casillas esta Tamao.

-Si es verdad, es un chico de cabello marrón, que siempre sonríe, actitud relajada… -insista esta Pilika, esta entrevista ya se estaba saliendo de control, Tamao ya no resistió y decidió balancearse sobre esta Pilika para taparle la boca para que ya no insistiera, pero no lo logro pues esta Usui se quitaba las manos de la peli rosa y siguió hablando - es protagonista de noticiero… y es este…-

-No lo digas Pilka pensé que eras mi amigas-la interrumpió rápidamente esta chica que ya estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Si lo soy, pero los espectáculos siempre son primero- le explicaba, la cámara no perdía detalle de esa fantástica escena- el nombre es…-

-Cállate o yo también anuncio quien te gusta-la amenazo.

-¿No te atreverías?-

-Averiguarlo-se miraban fijamente estas chicas como analizándose cuidadosamente y saber quien cedía primero.

-El que le gusta a esta Tamao es…- no le importaba, su trabajo siempre es primero.

-No grabes…-le pedía esta Tamamura.

-Es…-seguía dándole un ambiente de suspenso, cosa que no le agradada a su amiga así con un desesperación llamo a sus agentes.

-¡Seguridad!-un par de hombres vestidos de negros fueron y agarraron a este Pilika y al camarógrafo taparon la lente así que no se podía ver nada.

-¡No sean montoneros!-se podía escuchar por parte de este Pilika, esa fue lo último de la entrevista con Tamao Tamamura, ahora toda la atención estaba en el foro donde estaba Anna y Pilika platicando.

-Que entrevista, ahí se podría decir que realmente amas tu trabajo- decía muy divertida esta Anna.

-Si, arriesgue mi pellejo por esa entrevista-se sobaba su brazo pues es la prueba que se defendió con uñas y dientes.

-Pero al final no nos enteramos de quien esta enamorada Tamao-se incorporo a la conversación este Yoh.

-¿Eres o te haces? No es obvio de quien esta enamorada-le decía esta Pilika como desesperaba este chico y así que recalco las pista que había en la entrevista- le gusta un conductor de un noticiero, de cabello marrón, que siempre sonríe y de actitud relajada-

-No comprendo-se rindió esta Pilika y decidió ya no insistir más.

-Bueno en otros asuntos al gran actriz Goldva salió bien de su cirugía que se sometido, ahora se esta recuperando en su casa, esto nos informo su nieta Damuko- leía de su hojas de información- sobre lo que anuncio Horo-horo sobre el rumor de este maestro pokémon Ash Ketchum con la líder de Gym esta Misty parece que son cierto pues después del torneo se les vio muy acaramelados, intentamos entrevistar pero se negaron-

-Que mas tienes-

-En otros asuntos de parejas los actores Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome confirmaron que planean casarse, las palabra que nos dijo la chica Tendo cuando estaban saliendo de un restaurante fue "es que espera que todos su amigos y las ex prometidas de su futuro esposo no hagan maldades en el día de su boda" le deseamos buenos deseos a esta pareja, bueno esto es todo por mi parte amigos-

-Bueno hasta mañana Pilika-se despedía esta Anna se su compañera.

-Igual Anna y a ti Yoh-

-Nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales-anunciaba este Yoh, se fueron a publicidad en ese tiempo las maquillista iban a darles retoques a los conductores periodistas, también fue el productor con ellos junto con su asistente.

-¿Cómo vamos Manta?-preguntaba este Asakura.

-Ahí va, se podría decir- contesto sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Cómo que ahí va?-

-Sí, sino fuera por los desplantes de nuestros amigos nos iría bien-argumentaba este Manta - y no tendría miedo de un infarto-

-Míralo de este lado por cada loco que tienes trabajando para ti, tendremos más público-eso era muy cierto pues este noticiero era muy popular por cada integrante.

-Cierto-

-Por eso somos el número uno-decía con orgullo este Yoh, ya iban a regresar de ese lapso publicitario.

-Ya en su asiento nuestro guapo y lindo Yoh que estaba al lado de la sexy y despampánate Anna, las cámaras ya los enfocaba.

-Maquillaje, maquillaje-se oí decir por parte de este Horo, que se localizaba atrás de las cámaras pues su sección ya había terminado por el día de hoy.

-Ahí voy-gritaba un linda chica que iba rápidamente a atender a ese chico azul que es dueño de los sueños de cada chica.

-¿Para que quieres el maquillaje?, si ya no vas a salir a cuadro Horo-horo-

-Mi querido pelos parados, mejor conocido como Ren, el estilo es lo primero mi querido chinito- este Horo-horo aprovecho la a proximidad de este Ren para darle unos pellizco a sus lindos cachetes eso molesto a nuestro Tao y quito salvajemente las manos de este chico- tengo que mantener mi belleza siempre al tope-

-Me saliste todo un metro sexual amigo-le comentaba, vio como la chica lo maquillaba le quitaba todo el exceso de grasa y sus imperfecciones.

-Si, soy metro sexual, metrosexual, como escuche en una canción-empezó a bailar y tomo como su pareja de baile a la pobre maquillista.

-Bien…pero ya deja de bailar-le exigía pues baila ridículamente ese azul.

-Ahora vamos con nuestro compañero que esta en el helicóptero echándole un vistazo de cómo este el trafico en Tokio, vamos contigo Nichrom-hablaba con una armonía esta Anna que derrita a los chicos del foro, en ese helicóptero que hicieron contacto, se veía aun chico de cabello café y trenzado, se vía como asustado aparte que sudaba mucho, no se veía muy bien.

-Chicos saben que le tengo pavor a las alturas, porque me hacen esto-con un tembladera le reprocho a su compañeros que estaba con él en ese preciso momento.

-Así es el trabajo- contestaba este Boris.

-¡Que tal si se cae el helicóptero! , ¡o la gasolinas se termina!, ¡o viene un ovni y me captura!-ya estaba histérico este Nichrom.

-Estas alucinando-trato de calmarlo pero no lo logro, ninguno de los dos sabia que esa conversación lo había escuchado en el foro y peor aun en todo Japón.

-Nichrom estas al aire, amigo-los chicos cayeron en cuenta al oír la voz de Yoh, se acomodo este pobre hombre miedoso a la altura para poder saludar.

-Hola Anna e Yoh estamos volando encima de la calle principal de Tokio, donde no hay mucho trafico, hay mucha fluidez en los carriles perfecto para que se vaya por ahí los automovilista, todo esta bien regresamos con ustedes- se veía como este Nichrom estaba aferrado a su cinturón y al sillón.

-Nichrom no te creo por que no le hechas una mirada al paisaje para confirmar lo que has dicho- le proponía esta Anna, ella había notado que no había hecho eso, sabía de la fobia de este Nichrom pero tendría que superarlo algún día eso.

-No Anna, así estamos bien-

-¡Ve el paisaje!-

-¡No me puedes obligar!-

-Vamos Nichrom supera tu fobia y ve la cuidad-le ordeno la rubia -has tu trabajo ahora-

-Esta bien pero no te pongas así-antes de hacer el chico le pidió a los grandes espíritus fuerza y valentía para realizar esa acción, asomo su rostro por la ventana y lo que pudo observar lo dejo sin palabras se había equivocado en lo que dijo anteriormente si había trafico pero mucho así que les aviso - hay un tráiler que choco e hizo una carambola, hay mucho trafico, creo que hay lesionados…- volteo a su cámara y luego murmuro -pobrecitos-

-Y tu decías que no había trafico Nichrom-hablaba sarcásticamente esta Anna.

-Es que me quería ahorrar saliva-se defendía el chico.

-Bien nos despedimos Nichrom por el momento- decía este Yoh.

-Eso si regresas-agrego esta Anna con mucha malicia.

-¡Muy graciosa!-vociferaba este Nichrom con mucha amargura, el enlace termino.

-Ahora vamos al clima de nueva cuenta-

-¿En serio?, pensé que ya no-le hablaba esta joven Kyouyama a su compañero.

-Ya arreglo nuestro productor el conflicto con nuestro amigo Chocolove-le explicaba -adelante nuestro chocolatito hermoso-

-Gracias Yoh-

-Deberían cambiar de persona para esa sección-sugería la chica al enano.

-¡Pero no lo harán!-le contesto este Chocolove que había escuchado el comentario de esa mujer -bueno para mañana en la tarde va ver una tarde despejada, con escasas nubosidad esto será en Tokio, el la región de Kanto el clima será favorables para los entrenadores pokémon si quieren ir a entrenar-señalaba los lugares en su mapa virtual este Chocolove lo hacia con gran maestría -en Okinawa las playas estarán muy ricas para los nadadores y hermosa chicas en bikini- al decir esto último le lanzaron un pelotita de papel por parte de cierta chica azul, sudaba frío nuestro querido McDonell-y ahora lo mas importante mi chiste-

-¡Ah, no!-exclamaban en el foro.

-¡Ay si!-decía alegremente este morenazo, esta contento pues logro convencer a su productor y así que comenzó a relatar su chiste - primer acto todo un país teniendo sexo, segundo acto todo un continente teniendo sexo y tercer acto todo el mundo teniendo sexo, ¿cómo se llamo la obra?-hubo un silencio en el foro, mi querido Chocolove espero una pequeña interacción entre sus compañero pero no la hubo, así que- se rinden… se llama " El calentamiento global" jajajaja- le dio un ataque de risa a mi guapo que da el clima.

-En otras noticias, a causa de este chiste de nuestro querido compañero Choco, el índice de suicidios aumento debemos agradecérselo-empezó aplaudir esta Anna.

-Jajaja no fue tan malo el chiste-defendía esta Pilika a su querido dueño de sus quincenas, es que este romance era raro pues esta chica era la única que le entendía a los chiste de este moreno.

-Ahora vamos al reportaje que nos dejo nuestra amiga Jeanne-ignorando lo que dijo su amiga esta Anna continuo con el noticiero.

El reportaje empezó a rodar, las televisión de las casa empezaron a ver el reportaje, se veía la Torre Eiffel toda glamurosa, se notaba una chica de cabello plateado y ojos rojos con su micrófono.

-Estamos en Francia donde iremos a ver a unos viñedos para saber como elaboran el vino acompáñeme- cambiaba de toma y se veía un campo grande con las plantas de uva donde sacan el vino, había también una cabaña y a su lado un industria donde se encuentra la maquinaria para la realización de esta bebida, Jeanne era recibida por un señor con lentes y cabello rubio- estos viñedos son propiedad de este Marco- saludaba al hombre -Hola Marco gracias por recibirnos-

-No, gracias a usted por estar aquí- decía cordialmente el hombre.

-Es cierto que su vino es el mejor de todo el mundo-

-Así es-

-Y se vende en todos los países-

-Cierto, nuestro mercado se extiende en países de Europa, en toda América y Asía-hubo otro cambio de escenario y se podía ver como esta Jeanne tenia unos traje blanco que la cubría, lentes de platicos y una gorra donde escondía su hermosa melena.

-Ahora estamos en la maquinaria donde se procesa el vino, miren estas maquinas- el camarógrafo enfoco las maquinas grandes y larga con muchos tubo, también había unos barriles-vamos a ver de cerca como es su proceso y al final probaremos el producto- realizo su recorrido, paso por los tres piso, de cómo recolectaban las uvas, como las lavaban y los hacían jugo, la filtración al final el botella miento y añejamiento.

-Aquí tiene-mostraba una botella larga y ancha, era vino tinto.

-Gracias-agradeció a Marco al momento que le dio una copa de vino, la chica la revolvió con la mano como toda una experta, aspiro el olor del vino tan rico y al final le dio un trago -mmmm que rico, me da otra -

-Tome-le dio su segunda copa de vino, Marco pensó que esto no iba a salir bien al final.

-Mmmm deliciosa, otra más –le relleno la copa, vio como se la empinaba la copa y se terminaba el licor, esta Jeanne ya estaba mareada, la chica tiene poca resistencia al alcohol cosa que sus amigos del foro sabían, ya estaba un poco borracha -mejor deme la botella-

-Señorita creo que…-se resistió a darle el recipiente.

-Usted…hip que cree hip, deme otra y para mi cuate este…hip Turbine…hip salud por ti compañero-le arrebato el vino a este Marco y sirvió otras cuatro copas una para Marco, otra para Turbine y esa dos para ella -no me dejes sola toma…hip acompáñeme-le extendió las copas a los que lo acompañaban.

-¿Crees que deberíamos?-le preguntaba Marco al camarógrafo.

-Si… para no molestarla-le susurro Turbine, este conocía a su compañera cuando se ponía medio Happy, así que los dos agarraron las copas, ya cada quien con su copa.

-Salud…-brindo la chica.

-Creo que apagare la cámara-anunciaba este Turbine al ver como esta Jeanne se acabo sus dos copas.

-Ni se te ocurra, graba todo…hip…hip para eso nos paga para hacer este trabajo de…hip aparte quiero decir algo… enfócame…hip-le pido a su amigo.

-Jeanne-le reproche este Turbine se negaba hacer eso.

-¡Que me enfoques!-le grito, así que con miedo acedia a su petición-Voy a confesarte algo…hip Ren… Ren… REN TAO, eres mi amorcito corazón, ¡me gustas!…hip… ¡ME ESCUCHAS MALDITO ORGULLOSO, ME GUSTA CONDENADOTE!…HIP,… hip… pero no he tenido el valor… de decírtelo… hip… en persona…hip… soy una cobarde… hip cantinero sírveme otra…hip-le pedía a este Marco que le vio cara de cantinero.

-El reportaje termino, Ren se sentía avergonzado y alagado por la confesión, Horo-horo lo empezó a molestar, Anna e Yoh no reaccionar, Manta le quería dar un ataque lo bueno que su asistente Ryu estaba ahí para respaldarlo con ayuda medica, Pilika estaba con Chocolove platicando ellos no vieron el reportaje estaban mas centrado en darse amor mutuo o sea besos.

-Pensé que habían editado eso-hablo al fin este Manta -¿Qué paso aquí?-le pregunto a Ryu.

-Si la editamos-explicaba el hombre de copete largo -así es como nos quedo, pues había otras escenas mas fuertes-

-¿Y esta Jeanne?-

-No vino a trabajar, creo que todavía tiene resaca-le contesto el asistente.

-Mira Ren, ¡le gustas a Jeanne! –lo fastidiaba este Horo-horo y codeaba a este Ren -¡pillín!-

-¿Tienes envidia verdad horo-horo?-

-Si, pues yo no tengo perro que me ladre-con lagrimas decía este Horokeu, esa era su triste y lamentable verdad.

-Algún día encontrara a la adecuada-le comentaba este Ren para subirle el ánimo.

-¿Puedo salir con tu hermana?-esa pregunta no la esperaba este Tao.

-No-

-Lo sabía-reprochaba este Horo-horo, esté tenia interés en la hermana mayor de su amigo pues era su tipo de mujer.

-Nos vamos a otro corte comercial, regresamos-fue lo único que le paso por la mente a este Yoh.

-Bueno ese esta ya es la recta final-indicaba Manta a este Yoh y su compañera Anna.

-Si-estaba emocionado el Asakura pues después de estos últimos comerciales podía irse a su departamento a descansar.

-Me dan agua-pedía esta rubia a la producción para lograr refrescar su garganta, los anuncios pasaron rápidamente y ya estaban al aire nuevamente.

-Ya regresamos de los comerciales y nos vamos con esta Jun Tao con el pronostico de la lotería -decía este Yoh, a se cambio de escenario esta una hermosa peli verde con un vestido chino que dejaba ver su bien formada silueta.

-Buenas noches, hoy le diré los números ganadores de esta noche que ganaran un premio de 15 millones de dólares y los números son-estaba alado de una tómbola donde saco los seis números ganadores ya con las esferas que tenían los números anuncio -15, 02, 27, 89, 56 y el último numero 33, felicidades al ganador, por mi parte fue todo nos vemos a la próxima-

-Genial no gane-decía un desanimado Chocolove, que tenia la esperanza de ganar pues tenia del sueño de ser un gran comediante y poner un centro nocturno para ahí actuar.

-Es la última vez que juego esto-hablaba una molesta Anna, ella tenía un sueño que si ganaba el dinero iría a empezar a construir su primer hotel de lujo en Egipto pero no iba ser hoy.

-Otra vez no-se lamentaba Yoh, que tenía el sueño de vivir con tranquilidad con ese dinero pues ya no se tenía que preocuparse por trabajar.

-No podre renunciar a esta trabajo tan asquerosos con tipos estúpidos- dijo este Ren pues tampoco era el ganador, el si ganaba iba a poner un restaurante de comida china, sintió como lo miraban por lo que dijo-si lo son no hay que hacernos los mensos.-

-¿Que números son?-escucho la pregunta de su amigo Usui.

-15, 02, 27,89, 56,33 ¿por?-

-Gane-susurro este Horo-horo con felicidad y con escepticismo.

-¡¿Que dijiste?-le pregunto este Yoh al no creer lo que dijo, todo los del foro vieron a ese azul que saltaba de felicidad.

-¡Gane!, ¡Soy millonario! ¡adiós trabajo!-anunciaba el azul, empezó a bailar, se subió al escenario, fue abrazar a su hermana.- podre conocer al bombón de Matilda, ese es mi sueño mas perverso– ese era su sueño se podría decir que es muy hormonal pero en fin es su sueño, hay que amarlo y entenderlo pues es soltero.

-¡Que suerte tienes Horo-horo!-le decía su hermana emocionada.

-¡Gane, gane!-no paraba de gritarlo.

-La nota de esta noche es que tenemos la primicia de recibir al ganador de la lotería es nuestro compañero y amigo Horo-horo que tiene a cargo la sección de deportes vamos contigo -Anna-anunciaba este Yoh de su asiento estaba muy feliz por su amigo, pero la que no estaba igual que el era esta Anna.

-¿Horo-horo como te sientes de haber ganado?-estaba sentada en esa sala azul donde realizaban las entrevista para las personas importante y de interés público.

-Muy bien, mira, mira-le enseñaba su boleto, más bien se lo restregaba.

-Deja de molestarme-hacia aun lado las manos molesta de Horo-horo parecía niño.

-¿Por que estas enojada? Será porque yo me gane el premio-hablaba con mucha burla el sabia que era eso.

-No, me da igual-

-No es cierto eres una mentirosa-no se lo creía -yo tengo el lote ganador-otra vez se lo estaba enseñando animosamente.

-¡Estas insoportable!-al principio se dijo que tenia guardar la compostura pero teniendo así a este Horo-horo era imposible.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena-empezó a realizar los movimientos de baile enfrente de su amiga.

-Bien esto ya me harto, dame acá eso-le rebato el boleto a su amigo.

-Pero…pero-vio como esta rubia rompía en mil cachitos el boleto -¡no Anna!, ¡Eso fue cruel!-lloraba, estaba hincado recogiendo los pedazos del boleto, estaba sufriendo había perdido 15 millones de dólares.

-¡Ahora eres pobre!-con un sonrisa muy malvada decía esta Anna, Horo-horo no se lo creía.

-¡Eres mala!-le recriminaba

-Lo soy, ¿y?-estaba cruzada de brazos, Yoh se entretenía observando como discutía, se decía _"que esto jamás se cansaría de ver"_

-¡Arg! porque siempre me tienes que golpear Anna-le decía un Horo-horo que se sobaba su cabeza,.- si solamente estaba durmiendo-

-Es la única forma de hacerlo-esta Anna se sentaba de nueva cuenta al lado de Yoh.

-¡Que!-se sorprendió este Yoh y luego se relajo, noto que traían el uniforme de la escuela, ahí se dio cuenta que todo fue un sueño -¡ah!, fue un sueño-

-Te demandare Anna por agresión-radiaba de enojo este Usui.

-Yo también te demandare-le replicaba a este Horo-horo todavía no lo perdonaría que por su culpa esta castigada de nueva cuenta.

-¡Por dios amigos; no dejan trabajar!-decía este Ren molesto por esa discusión de sus amigos, entonces sabia como hacerlos callar- ¡los que se pelean se casan!-eso los dejo callados, a este Yoh no le pareció gracioso ese comentario de Ren pero le hizo cuestionarse ¿si eso era verdad? Pero decidió no hacer tanta relevancia, hubo un breve silencio hasta que alguien rompió con eso.

-Eso es pura mentira- exponía este Horo-horo- aparte ella no es mi tipo de chica-

-Igual digo yo… este idiota no es mi tipo de hombre, aparte estoy con Yoh- tomo del brazo a este Yoh que no sabia ¿por que esa reacción de Anna?

-Yo nada mas realice un comentario y para su información no pedí sus explicaciones- tenia una sonrisa muy hermosa este Ren.

-Mejor hay que seguir trabajando pues tengo que ir por mi hermanito- con un acento de costeño dijo este Chocolove que estaba preocupado por su pequeño hermano que esta en el Kínder.

-Si cállense, ya no dejan dormir a gusto- decía este Hao.

-Creo que me iría muy bien como conductor de un noticiero- hablaba este Yoh, sus amigos lo vieron anonadados por ese comentario fuera de lugar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, me inspire en 31 minutos, espero haber logrado que se le formara una leve sonrisa en este capitulo si lo logre ¡me alegro mucho! , todos los personajes que mencione les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, son series que me han marcado en mi vida.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a un amigo-hermano que ha cumplido años, ¡ya estas viejo, carnal!, y también esta dedicados para ustedes: **Mimichibi-Diethel** y **DimeSando** gracias por su comentarios tratare de no tardarme en actualizar. ¡quiero oir buen rock por eso vamos todos al vive latino! ¡quiero ir a ver a Los Caifanes y Los Bunkers!

Me despido con mi firma que he creado:

**"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"** _by DjPuMa13g_


	3. ¿si fueramos mafiosos?

Afuera de esa magnifica escuela se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y de color azul que se vivía caminando de un lado a otro estaba desesperada por el motivo que su hermano mayor no ha salido de la escuela, no se lo podía creer lo tan irresponsable que podía ser este Horo-horo, pues hoy había decidido ir al cine junto con su amiga Tamao y que su hermano las acompañaría como exigió su padre para que las cuidara.

- Horo-horo se esta tardando mucho-la joven dueña de la cabellera azul, estaba caminando de un lado a otro como una muestra de que ya se estaba impacientándose, enfrente de ella estaba recargada en la pared su amiga.

- Pilika no te enojes, ya saldrá-

- Es que ya va empezar la función Tamao –se detuvo para decirle - que le pasa, ya todos salieron de la escuela-

- De seguro esta platicando con sus amigos, ya sabes como es- esta Tamao conocía a los hermanos Usui desde peques siempre estaban juntos en cada travesura y diversión.

- Tal vez pero…ahora que lo pienso no he visto salir a sus amigos y a esta Anna-susurraba pensativamente Pilika.

- Mira es Manta, hay que preguntarle-sugería esta Tamao, las chicas se acercaron al este joven compañero de clase de este Horo-horo y Anna, es el mejor de la escuela junto a esta Anna y ellos están en el cuadro de honor.

- hey manta- se detuvo el chico que se dirigía a su camioneta negra que siempre venia por el, volteo para ver quien lo llamaba.

- Pilika, Tamao, hola – las saludo a las recién llegada.

- Me preguntaba, Manta ¿si has visto a mi hermano? , es que se a demorado mucho-

- Hay Pilika… sobre tu hermano… fue castigado-

- Porque eso no me sorprende- se llevaba una mano a su mentón- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Chantajeo a la maestra?, ¿comió en clases?, ¿hizo algo pervertido? ¿fumo marihuana?, ¿Qué hizo? ¿QUÉ PASO?, SUELTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ MANTA CUENTAME, ¡NO ME DEJES CON LA INTRIGA!-

- Se…se… durmió en clase-tartamudeo este Manta todo a la causa de la exaltación de esta Pilika.

- Claro me falto esa- los dos que están a lado de esta joven Usui, se quedaban mirando fijamente como está chica hablaba sola-este Horo como me fastidia, un día de estos yo…-fue interrumpida por Tamao que le hablo a este Manta.

- ¿entonces están en la biblioteca?-

- Si, están ahí cumpliendo el castigo-

- Voy a ir a reclamarle a mi hermano-se adelantaba esta Pilika para ir a la biblioteca- Vamos Tamao- la siguió la peli rosa.

- ahí de paso le pido a esta Anna sus apuntes de Matemáticas financieras -decía este Manta, antes de ir con sus amigas le ordeno a su chofer que se fuera, que el se regresaría con sus amigo, se fue corriendo para alcanzar a ese par.

* * *

En una camioneta blanca y con el símbolo del ying y el yang de la más prestigiada familia Tao, se encontraba un hombre hablando por su móvil.

- Si señorito yo le informo a su hermana, si luego iré a recogerlo, adiós- el hombre de traje negro y gafas guardo su cel., vio como una joven de cabellos verdes y espectacular cuerpo, se dirigía a la camioneta, el hombre se inclino de forma respetuosa y luego le abrió la puerta para después en seguida cerrarla.

- ¿y mi hermano?-pregunto la joven chica al notar la ausencia de su hermanito.

- El señorito Ren esta castigado-le contesto ya dentro de la cabina del conductor y se ponía en marcha.

- ¡Qué! Esta castigado es lo que dijiste- no se lo creía la joven Tao.

- Si, señorita Jun-

- Pero… ¿por qué?-

- No me lo explico, señorita-

- Vamos a su escuela, quiero saber lo que hizo-ordeno la chica, quería saber el motivo del castigo de su hermano.

- Si señorita-cambio de rumbo a dirección a la escuela del joven Tao.- Pero, ¿no tiene una cita con el joven Ryu?-le recordó a su joven ama su compromiso que le tenía.

- Si… pero a él no le molestara- decía esta Jun este era su única chance de zafarse de esa cita que no es de su agrado, le cae muy bien Ryu pero tubo que aceptar la invitación de su joven enamorado y amigo.

- ¿A quien llamaste Ren?-le pregunto un metiche chico.

-¡Que importa pitufo!-

- ¿A quien llamas pitufo?-salto de su asiento para estar de pie.

- A ti tarado, no escuchas bien…mejor ya límpiate las orejas que de seguro tienes mucha cerillas –le vocifero este Tao.

- ¿cómo sabes?-

- Que asco- dijo con dulce voz esta Anna, el golpeteo de la puerta llamo la atención de los castigados y del profesor en turno, Silver fue a ver quien era, al abrir un poco la puerta no se esperaba cierta persona tan insistente.

- ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano, Profe!-exigía la chica que estaba del otro lado de la puerta discutía con Silver.

- Pilika retírate o también quieres que te castigue por tu intromisión-le trataba de intimidar pero sabia que con ella no funcionaba.

- Solamente déjeme ir a darle unos buenos golpes a mi hermano…- ignoro el intento de amenaza de este Silver- y saludar a esta Anna-

- ¡No Pilika!-vio que esa respuesta no le agrado a la chica, esta Pilika empujo al pobre profesor a un lado para pasar -¡vaya que fuerza!-murmuraba éste, la chica paseo por ahí hasta llegar con sus amigos y de alguien especial para ella, al ver a ese pedazo de chocolate sus ojos brillaron, ahí estaba sentado escribiendo rascándose sus piojos de ese cabello estilo afro, su negrito sandía no era posible que lo castigaran a su príncipe azul de cuarta región pero al final es su príncipe azul.

- ¡Chocolove!- grito- ¿Qué haces aquí amor?-le agarro sus cache titos y lo abrazo asfixiantemente, cualquier chico le molestaría ese tipo de cariños pero a él le encantaba.

- ¡Hey Pilika…no puedo respirar, me voy a poner azul!- la chica reacciono por lo que le estaba haciendo, así que dejó de abrazarlo, un poco mejor Chocolove le pidió a su novia-me podrías hacer un favor podrías ir por mi hermano, Pilika-

- Ha recoger a este Opacho-no estaba segura de ir por ese pequeño monstruo, siempre le jalaba el cabello y la molestaba, pero tenia su lado tierno ese niño que era que siempre tiene que tomar su siesta por su edad de 6 años por el motivo de recobrar energía.

- Si es que no me gusta que este solito, aparte mi mamá me lo pidió- vio que no la convencía a su novia- por favor, por favor, por favor Pilika, osita hare lo que tu quieras, te bajare el cielo, las estrella y la luna si es necesario para convencerte-

- De acuerdo, amorcito iré a recogerlo-esa respuesta le gusto este Chocolove-La beso efusivamente como una escena típica de película_- espero que no me confunda con un roba chico_-esa forma de darse de cariño, origino comentarios de su público.

- Esto empalaga-hablaba este Hao con burla a la pareja.

- Si-estaba de acuerdo Lyserg.

- ¡ya cásense!-grito este Yoh, este Ren sólo reía de las ocurrencia de sus amigos, Anna estaba en silencio.

- ¡En eso ando, pero él no da su brazo a torcer!- hablo esta Pilika una vez después de terminar su espectáculo, este Chocolove se puso pálido al oír esa palabras tan impactantes.

- ¡váyanse a un cinco letras!-

- ¿un cinco letras, Yoh?-esta Anna no comprendía lo que quería decir éste.

- Aun motel-le explico rápidamente el chico.

- ¡Yoh!-lo regaño

- ¿Qué?, si Horo-horo siempre le dice eso-

- ¿le dices eso a tu propia hermana?-se dirigía esto al hermano de Pilika

- Si, quien mejor que un pariente que le diga esos consejos-con una sonrisa le hablo a la joven rubia.

- Pero luego no te quejes que ya eres tío a tan corta edad por darles esa ideas a tu hermana-

- ¿cómo?, que me vaya un cinco letra- iba a comenzar a pelearse con Yoh pero fue al rescate Horo-horo a detener a su familiar.

- ¡Ay tranquila, hermana! ¡Es broma!

- ya salte Pilika-le decía el maestro Silver.

- Todavía no termino-le grita a su profe que esta todavía posesionado en la entrada de la puerta, Pilika camino hasta donde estaba cierta rubia -¡Anna! –la abrazo, le gustaba abrazar a todo mundo, bueno menos a su hermano mayor que a él le abrase su mamá o su abuela que curiosamente que son también sus parientes.

- Pilika- Anna no le gustaba mucho los abrazos pero se aguantaba por su amiga.

- me entere que golpeaste a mi hermano, bien por ti mujer dame eso cincos-alzo su mano izquierda que estaba esperando la mano de Anna que no llegó, - estoy esperando, CHOCALAS CONMIGO -en la forma que dijo esas palabras asusto a los presentes que están acompañándolos, Anna se resistía a chocar las manos pero al notar la suplica de sus compañeros realizo esa acción -bien-

- ¿Quien te lo dijo?-quería saber a quien matar por chismoso.

- ¡Ah por cierto!, dice Manta que si le prestas tus apuntes de Matemáticas -recordó la chica la petición de este joven.

- ¡Ah Manta! ese enano- decía con enojo la chica como era de molesto ese chico-deja buscarlo- mientras esta Anna busca entre sus cosas su libreta esta Pilika fue a saludar a los demás que estaban por ahí.

- Ren, ¿cómo estas?-

- Castigado, ¿y tú?-le contesta con una leve sonrisa, eso le encanto a esta chica.

- Aquí platicando contigo-lo miro fijamente, se hizo un silencio agradable entre ellos, hasta que alguien tosió como reflejo de su incomodidad- Chocolove cierto estas aquí-

- Síguele coqueteando Pilika… y tu Ren…-lo vio amenazadoramente al chino- ¡No me la quites!- suplico al final.

- Cómo crees que haría eso, somos amigos, siempre jugamos así-indico este Tao al morenazo- nunca te bajaría a tu novia eso no es de amigos-esas palabras lo tranquilizaban.

- Yoh y Hao, están tan guapos como siempre-Pilika fue con los gemelos Asakura.

- Tu siempre un encanto Pilika-le respondió este Hao para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hao, no me quites mi media naranja!-se estaba poniendo Celoso nuestra comediante.

- Vaya tu novio si marca su territorio-dice entre risa este Hao.

- Que bueno que un perro para hacer eso-comentaba este Yoh con mucha gracia.

- Cierto-respondió la chica, al ver como se comportaba su novio le gustaba eso pues salía a relucir que su novio la quiere mucho- Lyserg, ¡estas eres tan hermoso!- sintió la mirada penetrante de su novio - no tanto como tu Chocolove- intento hacer que se relajara pero no lo logro con mucho éxito- creo que ya basta de mucho juego chicos- así una referencia de cómo molestaban a este Chocolove.

- Si-respondieron los chicos.

- Vamos Chocolove, es solo un juego-le hablaba este Yoh

- Adivinare el nombre del juego de seguro se llama "molesten al negrito guapo, gallardo y con una forma de contar los chiste, el gran ¡Chocolove!" –

- Que gran autoestima tiene- le susurra Lyserg a Ren.

- tienes toda la boca llena de razón mi inglesito- se cruzaba de brazo al momento de responderle a su amigo.

- Toma Pilika-le extendió el brazo con la libreta, la chica no tardo en recogerlo - hazme un favor-

- Si-

- Dale esta nota a este Manta-le dio una hoja doblada, la agarro- pero no la leas seas lo tan chismosa que eres, se lo entregas no se te olvide-

- Seguro-

- La visita termino Pilika salte-le pidió este Silver.

- Si, Chocolove y hermano los veo afuera los estaré esperando- se despido de su novio y su hermano- ¿a que hora salen profe Silver?-

- Depende si terminan su trabajo rápido-

- De acuerdo-Pilika se encamino hasta la salida y desapareció.

- ¡Vaya parece carcelero este Silver!-comentaba este Hao.

* * *

Afuera de la biblioteca la estaban esperando sus amigos, estaban ahí sentados en esa banquitas se veía que estaban platicando a gusto, notaron la presencia de Pilika con ellos.

- toma Manta-le extendió la libreta- ¿y de que estaban hablando?-

- es que este Manta me estaba diciendo sus ideas de ¿cómo sería el líder de los Yakuza? y ¿quien de la escuela podría ser el líder de ellos?; ¡Que idea tan loca!, ¿no crees Pilika?-

- si que idea tan loca, me acompañan por el hermano de este Choco- vio que aceptaron la idea, caminaron como quince minutos para llegar al kínder que no quedaba lejos de su escuela, una vez que vieron a Opacho le explico esta Pilika del porque fue por él de en vez de su hermano.

- No me quiero ir contigo Pilika-

- Vámonos Opacho-

- No quiero- estaban forcejando, era una pela a muerte.

- ¿Me ayudan?- les pedio a su compañeros.

- No queremos quitarte tu diversión-

- ¡Tu puede Pilika!- le daba porras esta Tamao. -¡vamos no te dejes vencer por un niño!-

- Gracias por el apoyo- vio como este Opacho hacia pucheros se rehusaba en ir con ella hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para convencerlo- ¿Opacho te encantan los dulces?-vio como voltio a verla, noto como sus ojos brillaban, ahí supo que gano- mira si me acompañas te comprare todos los dulces que quieres-

- Si, vamos Pilika- el pequeñín le agarro la mano, la estaba jalando pero se detuvo abruptamente- pero mamá dice que no debo comer dulce porque me hace daño-

- Opacho un solo dulce no te hará daño- le enseño una paleta que le compro - aparte nadie dirá que te dimos dulce, guardaremos esto como secreto, ¿verdad chicos?-

- Si- vociferaban los chicos, pero este Manta tenia un mal presentimiento sobre darle dulces a ese niño. Se estaban regresando para esperar a sus amigos, estaban sentados esperando, antes de llegar le compraron su dote de dulces al niño que gustosamente se los comía como si no hubiera mañana.

- Anna – dijo Pilika- sería esta Anna-

- ¿De que hablas Pilika?-le pregunto esta Tamao porque no entendía lo que quería dar a entender su amiga.

- Sobre el tema de quien llenaría el perfil del líder de los Yakuza, Anna lo llena y con meritos-explicaba la chica- Tiene ese carácter tan tétrico, mandón, es inteligente, astuta y tiene varías cualidades que me tardaría en contar-

- No es tétrica mi prima-defendía este Manta, si Anna es su prima.

- Cierto Anna te envió esta nota, casi se me olvidaba dártela- tomo la carta este Manta y la empezó a leer, las chicas vieron como cambiaba su cara drásticamente.

- si es tétrica- dijo al finalizar de leer la carta, tenía una cara como cuando ves un fantasma.

- Manta estas pálido-le decía esta Tamao.

- Quiero leer la nota que te mando…- Pilika le rebato la hoja y la leyó en voz alta- "mira enano cabezón si sigues esparciendo la noticia que me quede castigada te hare sufrir como nunca; y me va valer un pepino si eres mi primo más por eso te hare llorar de dolor"…- hizo una pausa - ¡oh Anna eres muy cruel amiga!, ¡como me caes tan bien!, -continuo leyendo- " tirare tus libros favoritos o peor los venderé así que deja de hablar", Manta que bueno yo no soy tu- le dijo a su enano amigo que lloriqueaba- hasta agrego "Pdo. Ve a realizar la cena pues hoy me comentaron que me quedaría a dormir a tu casa por el viaje de negocios que tienen mis papás, así que ve y prepara la cena, te recuerdo que no hagas que tu servidumbre lo haga pues ya sabes como te va cuando me intentas engañar, tarado "-termino de leerlo, Manta se levanto de banquita para ir a realizar lo que le ordeno su prima - ¿ a donde vas Manta?-

- Leíste la nota voy hacer la comida de esta Anna, ¡como odio que Anna que sea mi prima! ¡ya basta con mi hermanita!-exclamaba a todo pulmón.

- No te vayas Manta-le rego la peli rosa.

- Sí, no te vayas-le pedía la que termino de leer la nota, después de unos cinco minutos de convencer a este Manta lograron que se quedara con ella haciéndole compañía con el pretexto que el las cuidaría de esta cuidad tan peligrosa para chicas como ellas.

_- Mafia__ ¿Cómo sería eso?-_ Pilika estaba pensativa sobre ese tema, estaban en silencio esperando a sus amigos, se quedo recostada en una pequeña banqueta que estaba alado de su dos amigos mientras veía a este Opacho comerse los dulces a toda velocidad.

* * *

En una habitación con un ambiente tenso, con un olor a humo, había vasos de vidrios rellenados con un liquido extraño, al centro de es cuarto había una mesa redonda, alrededor de esa mesa se encontraba tres hombres, se realizaba una reunión de negocios de cierto circulo de delincuentes, todo transcurría tranquilo hasta que uno grito victorioso, llamo la atención de ellos.

- ¡Uno!, ¡yo gane!-gritaba un hombre con un traje italiano de color negro, ocultaba su cabellera color marrón debajo de su sombrero.

- ¡No!- gritaba con decepción un hombre de tez negra, cabello de afro, de traje color gris y zapatos de igual color.

- Nos has ganado las cincos partidas que llevamos Yoh -decía como mal perdedor su gemelo que se veía muy apuesto con su traje color azul marino de corte ingles, tenia su sombrero que reposaba en la mesa.

- ¡Bueno no tengo la culpa que sea muy bueno en este juego!-hablaba mientras recogía sus ganancias ganadas.

- Saben deberíamos aprender a jugar al póquer pues ya me estoy cansando de siempre jugar al Uno-comentaba este Chocolove mientras perdía un puro.

- ¿Otra partida?-emocionado preguntaba este Yoh, pues pensaba que este era su día de suerte.

- Parece que todo lo que dije, se te salió por el otro oído-

- No se salió, es sólo que te ignoro- con una descares le hablo Yoh a este negro, el menor de los Asakura repartió las cartas, estaban concentrados en la partida se veía uno al otro, como para ver quien empezaba pero como gano Yoh, él empieza a poner su carta hasta el fuerte tocar de alguien los puso nerviosos hasta sacaron sus pistolas, bueno este Hao saco su metralleta su favorita siempre se quería lucir.

Subió las escaleras este Yoh se acerco a la puerta, le dio señales a sus amigos que los respaldaba, abrió la puerta poco, le hecho una mirada al que estaba atrás.

- Yoh déjame entrar-la voz de esa persona le dio escalofríos así que le dijo a está.

- Espérame un momento- cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras rápidamente-Chicos guarden las cosas-

- ¿quién es?-pregunto su hermano.

- Es ella…- con una voz de misterio y muy serio le contesto, eso alarmo a sus compañeros e hicieron lo que Yoh les pido, guardaron el dinero, la baraja del uno y limpiaron el sótano. Subió las escalaras otra vez el gemelo de Hao para abrirle.

- Ya puedes pasar-le dijo, era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y café, esta mujer tiene mucho respeto por parte de los gemelos, traía cargando una canastilla azul donde tenia un bulto parecía un saco negro, bajo las escaleras lentamente, el sonido de sus tacones se incrementaba por lo acústico del sótano. Estaban de pie este Hao y Chocolove que ocultaba atrás de ellos su armas, esperaban quien era esa persona hasta que con la luz del foco ya la pudieron distinguir.

- ¡Mamá!, ¡no deberías estar aquí no ves que estamos en una reunión!-le reclamaba con fastidio su hijo.

- ¡Hola señora Asakura!- Chocolove se inclinaba como muestra de respeto a la señora de la casa

- Hola Chocolove- lo saludo de igual forma - ¡ay por dios, chicos! sólo vine a lavar la ropa, aquí en el sótano- mostro el bulto de ropa que lo trae cargando en la canastilla de la ropa sucia.- ¿Qué tanto hacen? ¿están bebiendo?- pregunto al ver ese vaso que contenía un liquido color café claro de seguro era whisky así que la señora Asakura se animo dar un sorbo pero que sorpresa se dio- ¿jugo de manzana?, chicos que saludables me salieron ahora-

- Es que nuestro jefe nos ordeno que ya no bebiéramos alcohol, pues dice que pudre el cerebro y nos puede dar cirrosis- explico este Chocolove con mucha vergüenza pues que clase de mafioso son que beben juego de manzana de en vez de algo más fuerte.

- Pero que buena idea tuvo su jefe, se nota que los cuida-comprendía porque lo hizo ese líder-bueno realicen su reunión como si yo no estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo?- comenzaba a separa la ropa sucia por colores, la blanca, la oscura, la rosada y así sucesivamente.

- Bueno en que estábamos, si el trabajo dice nuestro líder que nos llamara en cualquier momento para que lo acompañemos a la junta que hace cada año las familias de mafioso de ciertos países- comenzaba este Hao- así que traen todo lo que ordeno-

- Si, ¿pero para que quiere que llevemos zapatos cómodos y ropa normal?-cuestionaba la orden de su jefe este Yoh.

- Quien sabe-comento Chocolove.

- Bueno otra cosa sobre la fiesta le sugiere que…- el ruido de la lavadora andando interrumpió a este Hao- Mamá detén ese ruido no me deja continuar con la reunión-

- Disculpa hijo, solo dame media hora y ya terminare-

- Ok mamá- se sentó este Hao, sacaron su baraja del uno y el domino, ahora decidieron jugar con el domino, repartió las fichas este Yoh, este Chocolove se acerco a la mamá de esos gemelos.

- ¿Que detergente usa?-le pregunto el de cabello de afro a la señora.

- Uso el rosita, no me acuerdo como se llama- respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! Y sobre el suavizante ¿cual utiliza?-

- El del bebé- con una sonrisa- mira deja la ropa tan sube, toca mi sweater que tengo- Chocolove lo toco, los gemelos sólo se quedaban viendo esa escena.

- Es muy suave- Yoh y Hao no se podía creer que estaban hablando de cómo lavar ropa más por parte de este Chocolove con su mamá.- ¿me puede darme unos tips?-

- Claro escucha para las manchas…- le empezó a dar los dichosos tips, este McDonell escuchaba muy atento.- creo que es todo- el chico le agradeció sus consejos, se fue con sus amigos, se sentó vio sus fichas de domino sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre el.

- Chocolove ¿por qué le pediste consejos a mi mamá?- pregunto este Hao.

- Es la necesidad-

- Te castigo Pilika ¿verdad?, ¿ahora lavas tu ropa?-decía burlón este Yoh, pues recuerda la última vez que dejo a este Chocolove una noche que le dispararon en un hombro así que por eso lo llevo a su casa, para curarle la herida como el es el medico de esa organización, cuando Pilika vio como venia, lo regaños por llegar así a la madrugada del día siguiente, estaba más que enojada y preocupada por el traje por lo tan manchado de sangre y lodo pues no sabia como sacar la suciedad, otra mujer estaría preocupada por su esposo y por la herida, pero ella no. Y eso no fue lo último que escucho, pues este Yo oyó que Pilika le dio un ultimátum de que si llegaba de nuevo con la ropa sucia el lavaría de ahora en adelante su vestiduras.

- Si, es que ya me había amenazado la ultima vez, ahora tengo que lavar mi ropa-decía este Chocolove con mucho lamento, es como era posible que una simple mujer de apariencia muy delicada le podía hacer sentir tan pequeño enfrente de ella-¡que tragedia!, ¡Soy el más temible de la cuidad, el renegado a las ordenes y que nadie me promulga miedo!, ¡pero…! ¡oh sorpresa mi mujer me trata mal y es la que me da mucho temor a llegar a la casa!-

- Ji ji, pobre de ti-le decía Yoh, empezaban a jugar relajadamente pero el reclamo de alguien lo saco de su partida.

- ¡Arg!- se acercaba la mamá de los Asakura a ellos, traía cargando una pesada alfombra color crema y se veía que esta muy sucia, tiene una mancha muy grande- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho Yoh y Hao? que no quiero que vengan a matar a la casa a su enemigos, mira como me dejaron mi alfombra, toda llena de sangre, me van a comprar una-le dijo con enojo, los chicos estaban cabizbajos por el tremendo regaño.

- Lo sabemos mamá-decía este Hao.

- Lo siento, se me había olvidado- respondió el otro.

Hao sintió que su móvil empezó a vibrar lo saco de su bolsillo, lo sostuvo en su mano pues empezaba a tocar una canción que le gusta mucho lo dejo un rato pues quería escuchar un poco más la rola empezó a cantarla y a bailarla- […]¡A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame me gasolina); Como le encanta la gasolina (dame ma gasolina)!- Yoh le rebato el artefacto para contestar

- Si jefe, ¿qué?, ¿Por qué conteste Yo?, es que Hao esta en baño por eso ja, ja- estaba nervioso pues el humor de su jefe era muy difícil- para allá vamos dentro de un hora llegamos, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Estamos jugando domino, no estamos bebiendo, ni fumando- ahí vio como Chocolove apagaba el cigarro se le había olvidado que también les prohibió fumar- si no tardaremos, era nuestro jefe, hay que ir a reportarnos ahora- los tres chicos se levantaron se arreglaron, sus trajes, cargaron sus armas, Hao se acomodo su sombrero igual hicieron los otros dos chicos, se veían apuesto, este Chocolove se roció colonia para camuflaje el olor a tabaco, los chicos empezaron a subir a las escalera.

- Nos vemos mamá- se despedía Hao, vieron que atrás de ellos iba la señora Asakura con la cesta vacía pues dejo trabajar la lavadora.

- Esperen chicos les estaba horneando unas galleta de choco chispas las que les gustan hijos-le dijo.

- ¿En serio?- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja este Yoh desde cuando su mamá no le había preparado unas galletas desde ayer en la tarde, siempre los consentía.

- Falta sólo unos minutos para que estén lista-le decía para convencerlos para que se quedaran a probarlas.

- Creo que podemos quedarnos a esperarlas ¿no crees chicos?- comentaba el gemelo de Hao, los otros dos asentían, se fueron a la cocina para esperar que las galletas estuvieran para comerse algunas con un vaso de leche y llevar algunas para el trabajo.

En otro sitio donde esperaban a esos tres habían una bella chica caminando de un lado a otro esta desesperada pues todavía no llegaban, estaban en el Antro que era de su propiedad como otros tanto pues es dueña de una cadena, es donde realiza sus operaciones, ese es el lugar mas lujoso de todo Tokio y el más caro, solo celebridades entran y gente de gran poder con sumo prestigio.

- ¡¿Por qué se tardan? los llame hace una hora y ni sus luces-hablaba duramente es chica de cabello rubios, tenia un vestido blanco de tirantes pegado al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus curvas, este vestido era muy cortito le llegaba por los muslos, sus zapatillas blancas y tenia cubierto sus hermosos ojos con unos lentes de sol negro que tenia una armadura blanca muy acorde al vestuario, su cabello suelto pero bien peinado, se veía muy sensual.

- ¡Por favor tranquilízate, Anna!-le pedía Manta el era su mano derecha y claro su primo.

- No puedo- denotaba fastidio- ¡malditos!-susurro-

- ¡Ya llegaron!-aviso Ryu que entro echo un rayo, Anna distinguió a sus mejores hombres, caminaban tranquilos y traían una bolsa de papel.

- Nos reportamos jefe-decía este Hao ya enfrente de su líder, este Asakura le agradecía cada minuto por tener a este señorita como su jefa, era toda una delicia.- _como quisiera ser el padre de sus futuros hijos_- pensaba Hao, pero el ya tenia en mente que Yoh también le gustaba, que había algo entre ellos pero así eran las cosas del amor.

- Si, ya veo, ¿por qué se tardaron?- le pregunto esa sensual jefa.

- Lo importante es que estamos aquí-contestaba este Yoh con su característica sonrisa.

- ¡Mmm que ricas galletas!-exclamaba este Chocolove al recordar el sabor de ese manjar de la señora Keiko si sabia cocinar pero que manera de hacerlo, Anna escucho la exclamación de ese McDonell y le fue a echar un vistazo tenia algo diferente, este hombre estaba en tontolandía no había notado la exanimación de su jefe.

- Tienes un bigote de leche, Chocolove quítatelo te ves patético con eso-le ordeno este Anna, el chico reacciono y se limpio con una servilleta que le dio este Manta,- Primo recuérdales que vamos hacer hoy-

- Como sabrán hoy es la reunión y que nos toco hacer de anfitrión en este año para recibir a las demás lideres-

- ¿Son mujeres?-

- Si, ¿algún problema, Choco?-

- No, bueno… pensé que usted era la única mujer que esta enfrente una gran linaje de mafioso-

- Te explicare Chocolove, Anna es la representación de la familia Kyouyama, hay otra dos mujeres que son lideres como Jun Tao de la mafia china y Jeanne Maiden conocidos en bajo mundo como los soldados X.- le hablaba este Hao con mucha soltura- lo curioso de ellas tres es que Anna representa no sólo representa a su familia sino que toda la mafia de Japón, la joven Tao a china y Jeanne a Francia, es una reunión internacional-

- Pero yo pensé que los lideres eran siempre los hombres de la familia-

- Cambiaron las reglas cuando mi abuela quito del poder a mi abuelo, y se auto nombro la matriarca de la casa, luego mi mamá fue la líder, ahora me toca a mí, así sucedió en nuestro caso, lo que me ha contado mi abuela estaba harta de su situación de estar en casa sin hacer nada y que mi abuelo se robara todo el crédito de las ideas mi honrada abuela- le indicaba Anna que se sentó cerca del bar para tomar un vaso de agua- pero no estas equivocado en algo Choco, las demás mafia de Japón y todo el mundo hay lideres del sexo masculino, pero lo que más impacta es como nosotros somos las tres grandes familia de mafioso de todo el planeta y que son liderado por mujeres.-

- ¿Ya entendiste Choco?-le cuestionaba Hao a su compañero.

- Si-

- Bueno proseguiré, veremos a las dos lideres en un aeropuerto fuera de servicios y de ahí nos transportaremos a un restaurante que elegimos como sitio neutral - Manta leía su reporte que hizo- después realizaran la tradicional ceremonia-

- ¿Cuál es la ceremonia?-le hablaba quedito este Yoh a Hao, pues este seria su primera reunión que asistían como ya oficial miembro de la mafia Kyouyama, no solamente era la primera vez de él sino que también de su hermano y su amigo.

- No lo sé, pero una vez se lo pregunte a este Silver y de dice que es terrible, que prefiere la muerte que estar presente en la ceremonia- Hao recordó como este Silver tenia un rostro de terror a la hora de hablar de la ceremonia.

- Bien hay que irnos.-ordeno Anna, todos salieron del sitio, se subieron a la limosina donde manejaba este Ryu, Hao y los otros dos acompañaban a su líder, Manta hablaba por su móvil con su compañero Chrome que se quedo en la aeropuerto para esperar a los invitados de ese día.

- Dice Chrome que ya llegaron- anuncio una vez que colgó.

- Ryu ve más rápido no me gusta hacer esperar a alguien al contrario de otros que no mencionare sus nombres.-esa indirecta era obvia que era para Hao, Yoh y Chocolove.

Una vez en que llegaron al aeropuerto se encontraron con las dos grandes lideres Jun Tao con un vestido negro con dorado que tiene un dragón dibujando con hilos de dorado, su cabello amarrado y alzando, sus zapatillas negras tenia artes negro. Traía a sus guardaespaldas una era grande y gordo era el famoso Hang Zang-Zing, esta el gran maestro de arte marciales Lee Pailog y Basón estos tres son sus mejores hombre; pero no hay que olvidar a su hermano menor Ren Tao que iba asesorarla y proteger también; los hombres que acompañaban a Jun traían trajes típicos de china.

- Hola Jun tanto tiempo sin verte-

- Si, Anna tanto tiempo –se saludaban cordialmente.

- Chicas no han cambiado nada- la que la hablaban era esta Jeanne, que traía un vestido plateado de tirantes cortito dejaba ver sus bien torneada piernas, se veía muy hermosa con esos ojos rojos, su cabello plateado relucía con mucho esplendor, ella traía a sus hombre más fieles, que son Lyserg un amigo de la familia y que su papá Marco confiaba, estaba también Luchist un amigo de su papá, y al final traía a este Big Billy que es de originario de Estados Unidos pero vive en Francia pero él es el más fuerte de todos; por poco se le olvidaba a su nuevo miembro este Horokeu Usui mejor conocido con su apodo de "Horo-horo" el es japonés era una buena idea traerlo pues es un pistolero magnifico, los acompañantes de Jeanne traían su traje de marca de grandes diseñadores de Francia, muy elegantes el conjunto de traje color gris plateado todo acorde a los color del cabello de su líder, tenían corbatas rojas como el color de los ojos de su jefa iban muy coordinados.

- Jeanne, ha paso un año- Anna le dio un beso a la mejilla- que les parece si nos vamos al restaurante, de seguro tienen hambre-

- Si, fue un viaje agotador-

- Vamos-los hombres de Anna estaban maravillados por las bellezas de lideres ellos habían imaginado que eran unas señoras feas y mayores, pero no son una chicas lindas de buen ver.

- Chicos cuando terminen de babear vayan por la limosinas de ellas-le hablo su jefa con mucha acides.

- Si…jefa ahí vamos- Hao se limpio con la manga de su saco la baba- chicos despierten- le dio unos coscorrones para que reaccionaron y lo hicieron.- vayan por transporte de las chicas.-Anna charlaba con sus invitadas, no tardaron más de diez minutos por ir por las limosina, cada una se subió en su transporte rentadas para los servicios de ellas, las tres limosinas se fueron al restaurante.

- ¡Vaya Japón! –decía un asombrado Hang.

- Sigue siendo tan repugnante-

- ¡Hermano!-lo regaño esta Jun.

- Es cierto-replicaba este joven Tao.

- Pero no moleste a este Hang es su primer visita a este País-

- Hay hermana eres muy dulce-lo comentaba en forma de insulto pues como puede ser la cabeza de la gran dinastía que es famoso por lo sanguinarios y sin escrúpulos, los maestros de la tortura, como pueden tener como líder a una dulce y tierna jovencita.

- Que tierno eres Ren, gracias por el cumplido-

En la otra limosina en donde iba la francesa Jeanne Maiden con sus seguidores, observan el rumbo.

- ¿Es seguro ir al restaurante en pleno día?-dudaba este Lyserg del sitio de reunión.

- Claro que si, esta Anna es e fiar-contestaba con seguridad la francesa.

- Como quisiera ir a visitar a mi hermana-comentaba el chico azul muy triste, pues se habían ido a Francia hace años para estudiar gastronomía y ser un gran chef pero no se pudo; pues no sabe como llego a estar en esa organización de mafioso.

- Lo harás,- vio como su jefa le sonreía- te daré un par de horas libres Horo-horo para que veas a tu hermana-

- Gracias Jeanne-le beso la mano a su líder por esa generosidad.

- Pero… ¿por que quieres verla después de cuatro años sin verla?-no entendía este Lyserg.

- Es que se caso, y no pude asistir, pero cuando me entere de esta reunión sería en Japón le envié un correo de que iba a visitarla y así conocer a su esposo-

- ¿y que sabes de él?-cuestiono este Big Billy a su compañero.

- sólo se que se llama Chocolove McDonell, nada más-

- ¿Y si fuera unos de lo gorilas de la señorita Anna? –preguntaba en forma juguetona este Luchist.

- No digas tontería- respondió Horo-horo, él siempre pensó que el hombre que eligiera su hermana debe ser el mejor, así que ese día vería si es el indicado, lo verificaría con sus propios ojos.

- ¡Auch!-estornudo un hombre que acompañaba a esta Anna en la limosina.

- ¡Salud Chocolove!-le decía este Hao, Yoh estaba oyendo música de Boblove para que el camino fuera más placentero.

- Espero no pescar un resfriado-se decía este moreno.

- Estos temas tienes que tratar Anna-le pedía Manta a su familiar.

- Manta ya lo sé- estaba harta que su primo siempre fuera así de insistente cuando se trata de negocios o reuniones, ella no era tonta sabía perfectamente de que hablar con sus aliadas.

- Es que siempre quieren iniciar con la ceremonia y eso no debe ser, la Abuela me ordeno que…-fue interrumpido por su prima.

- La Abuela, la Abuela, La Abuela, siempre te oigo decir eso, ¡relájate Manta!-tomo una revista que siempre lo tenía para despejar su mente y entretenerla; Manta se rindió ante ella, así que prefirió hacerle platica a su amigo.

- hoy conoces a tu cuñado ¿eh Chocolove?-

- Si, estoy nervioso- decía el moreno- señorita Anna puedo salir unas cuantas horas para ir con mi esposa-

- Claro, esta Pilika me lo pidió y como es mi amiga se lo concedí-estaba viendo cada articulo de esa revista de moda.

- Gracias jefa-el transcurso para la llegada al restaurante fue en silencio, Hao saco su mp3 para oír un poco de música.

Después de media hora de viaje, se encontraba en el centro de Tokio en los mejores restaurantes, antros y casinos. Todos empezaban a bajar de sus respectivos transportes y se adentraron al restaurante, Hao con sus todavía audífonos iban atrás de su jefa respaldándola, pero también estaba cantando una rola.

[…] "yo!

como es que yo pueda hacerle

pa decirle que este hombre se muere,

por tenerla a ella. quiere y a la vez

no puede contenerse y eso a mi me duele,

como duele yal.

No hay nada malo malo

ven dame calor,

apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento.

me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero

la cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes"… - Hao estaba tan entretenido cantando que no sintió cuando su jefa se detuvo y volteo a verlo, de un solo tirón le quito sus audífonos para gritarle.

- ¡Ya deja de cantar Hao!-le dijo una vez que le quito los audífonos.

- ¡Esta bien!, vaya que carácter, ya cásate -empezó a guardar su mp3, al ver que estaba en la sala de recibimiento fue con directo a pedir su mesa que reservo unos días antes.

- ¿Tiene reservación?-le pregunto el señor de las reservaciones.

- Si, al nombre de Manta Oyamada-le dijo este Hao, ese nombre se lo dio su jefa para la reservación no sabía el porqué, pero ordenes son ordenes. El señor reviso su pantalla de su computadora para ver la reservación y ahí estaba, era en el salón más lujosos y caros del ese recinto, casi nadie lo reservaba.

- Pasen y sígame, por favor. -le indico, a la vez que se encaminaba para guiarlo.

Caminaron por el lugar, guiados por el colocador, había un escenario grande donde se presentan artista para dar un ambiente a la hora de consumir los alimentos, habían cuartos donde tenían una mesa y cojinetes donde se sientan, habían geishas que realizaban presentaciones privadas para los que rentaban el lugar para reuniones sociales o negocios.

En una habitación de esa característica fue reservada por este Hao, era el doble de tamaño que las demás, tenia una fuente de agua de un color dorado en forma de tigre, un bar privado, un karaoke, un pequeño escenario, una televisión de plasma que tenia la mejor diversión de juego de videos del momento tenían una colección privada de Pokemon y de su ultima versión que es **Black** & **White, **tenia de King of Fighters, y etc.…

- Es esta, le enviare sus meseros-se despidió el que los guio hasta ahí, todos empezaron acomodarse, en lado derecho de la mesa se encontraba esta Jun con sus hombres, en la izquierda esta Jeanne con sus acompañantes y en la cabecera estaba Anna como debía ser estaba con sus emplea duchos que se hacen llamar su matones o guardaespaldas.

- ¡Que buen restaurante!- decía un maravillado Yoh que no paraba de ver cada detalle de la habitación casi nuestro querido hombre se tuerce el cuello, Anna estaba en silencio no solamente ella sino que también las otras lideres los únicos que hablaban eran sus hombres.

- Ya quiero comer- comentaba este Horo, pues su estomago lo exigía a todo lo que da.

- Si-apoyaba este Big Billy a su amigo.

- ¿Por que reservaste con mi nombre, Hao?-

- La jefa me lo ordeno- a Manta eso le pareció extraño así que le realizo la pregunta a esa rubia.

- Pues se escandalizaría con mi nombre no es obvio- le respondió sin gran importancia al asunto.

- Cierto-se convenció este Manta, pues le vino un recuerdo cuando eran niños que cuando esta Anna ingreso a la primaria y se presento en el salón de clase todos los alumnos se asombraron por el motivo que ella es una de los integrantes de la gran familia Kyouyama por su fama de ser muy sanguinarios y de corazón frío, tenia perfectamente grabado el rostros de los niños se notaba que tenían miedo y a igual que los profesores, Anna siempre era acompañada de sus guardias que nunca la dejaban sola; pero lo bueno llego cuando conocieron a este Yoh, a Hao y Chocolove que tenían el mismo problema pero era diferente a la vez, pues sus padres fueron los asesinos favoritos de la familia y sus protectores, los más temibles de todo Japón en lo largo de la historia.

Creció junto con ellos porque siempre sus padres los llevaba a la casa para que jugaran con ella, así que Anna no dudo en que ellos tomaran el puesto de sus padres para protegerla, a pesar que a veces la sacan de sus casillas, parecieran unos tontos sin tener idea de la vida de un mafioso, que se ven tiernos por fuera, que pareciera que no matan a una mosca, pero ellos son los mejores hasta el punto de decir que superaron a sus padres.

- Que buen gusto tienes, Anna – decía esta Jeanne que ya había terminado con su postre, la comida fue muy deliciosa el espectáculo de la geisha fue espectacular, había karaoke en donde Chocolove quería aprovechar para cantar y decir un par de chiste, primero canto a todo gallo la canción que fue "¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?" de Pedro Infante, recibió unos aplausos por su forma de cantar.

- ¡Ahora un chiste!-se animo a de decir ese hombre, ahí los que lo conocían dejaron de aplaudir lentamente hasta el punto que ya no estaban aplaudiendo.- **"****Un vampiro llega con toda la boca rebosante de sangre a donde estaba su compañero, y éste le dice:  
Oye viejo, dime, ¿Dónde conseguiste toda esa rica sangre?  
El otro le respondió:  
Bueno, ¿Ves ese muro de concreto armado que está allí?  
¡Sí!  
¡Pues yo, no lo vi!"- **Chocolove se empieza a reír como idiota, algunos solamente sonrieron, otros aplaudieron por cortesía.

- Bueno pasemos a otra cosa- sugería Anna después de ese chiste que no le gusto- Manta entrega los folders- su familiar realizo lo que le ordeno, y le entrego a cada personas que se encontraba en ese salón.

- No me sorprende lo bien preparada que eres- le halagaba su amiga Jeanne, la chica rubia simplemente sonrió levemente como muestra de agradecimiento por esas palabras.

- Como leerán en la información que le dimos, muestra unas fotos de las otras familias que se han reunido los pasados dos meses, mis contactos me han dicho el motivo de esa conferencia es para eliminarnos y por eso he sugerido realizar un plan…-no pudo continuar la líder de la familia Kyouyama, pues su amiga la francesa la interrumpió.

- Eso no es nuevo siempre se reúnen para ideal un plan para matarnos, ¡eso fastidia!- comentaba con mucho fastidio la líder de los soldados X- deberían planear un fiesta en nuestro honor por no haberlos eliminarlos todavía o planear mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡pero NO!, quiere planear matarnos eso ya es muy trillado- hubo un lapso de silencio hasta que volvió hablar-¿que les parece si realizamos la ceremonia? Es menos tediosos que esos temas-

- Buena idea, no viaje desde china sólo por negocios si no también por placer-comentaba Jun que había estado en silencio durante un buen rato.

- ¡No chicas, esto es urgente, no ven que sus vidas están en peligro!-le decía este Manta.

- Es cierto lo que dice este hombre, hermana pueden matarte en cualquier momento esto no lo tomes a la ligera- le hablaba severamente Ren a su hermana mayor-hermana no se que haría yo sin ti, sin tu apoyo, sin…-pero fue interrumpido este momento de ternura familiar por la voz de una chica.

- ¡Si hay que divertirnos!-gritaba eufórica esta Jeanne, miro a esta Anna a los ojos para convencerla -Anna una vez al año nos vemos, quiero aprovechar este viaje para estar conviviendo con mis amigas, vamos realicemos la ceremonia ¿quieres?-con ojos de cachorritos a medio morir le suplicaba.

- Hay que iniciar el ritual-accedió ante la petición de sus amigas, no se creo como la convencieron.

- ¡No!-gritaba este Manta pero fue ignorado pues vio como las mujeres empezaban a levantar y a estirar sus músculos.

- Manta paga la cena y lo demás vámonos allá afuera-ordenaba esta Anna pero recordó algo y fue con sus matones -¿traen la ropa casual y los zapatos cómodos o tenis que les pedí?-vio que asentía sus cuatros hombres, a Ryu no hacia falta preguntarle pues el ya sabía sobre ese asunto siempre esta preparado-Pues vayan a cambiarse al baño y tu también Ryu, los esperamos a todos afuera-

- ¡Por que yo tengo que pagar!-le replicaba su primo, sus hombres aprovecharon ese momento para irse.

- Pues la reservación esta a tu nombre-con eso paro de protestar este Manta por el modo que le hablo esta Anna parecía que su limite de paciencia ya se estaba terminando.

- Lo sabía que me haría esto-

- ¿Cómo es la ceremonia?-le pregunto Yoh a Ryu, en el baño se estaban cambiando los hombres de esta Anna, muy rápido pues su jefa le gustaba la puntualidad, este castaño ya tenia sus jeans, sus tenis negro y su playera blanca.

- No te puedo decir mucho pues he jurado no contarlo-explicaba el hombre del extraño peinado- así sólo aguanta un poco más y lo averiguaras- Hao se veía guapo con su sudadera azul marino, abajo traía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo donde se podía ver su perfecto cuerpo, sus tenis azules también y su cabello suelto; Chocolove traía unos jeans blanco para que contrastara con su piel, su playera roja, su peinado de afro bien formado, sus lentes negro y sus tenis del mismo color de sus pantalones. Y Ryu traía su traje blanco ese que parece mucho a los años 70´s y con su copete bien peinado.

Todos ya preparados se fueron afuera donde los esperaba su jefa con su primo que se notaba que fue cacheteado por su líder ahí tenia la marca de la mano, estaba todo rojo su cachete.

- Esta es la famoso ceremonia-decía un furioso Hao que tenia sosteniendo un par de bolsas que contenía la ropa que estaba comprando su jefa, Chocolove traía unas cajas de zapatos, pero el sufría más era este Yoh que acompañaba a esta Anna pues le consultaba que vestuario le gustaba más, Ryu fue el único que no fue acompañarlo pues su deber como este Luchist y Hang era resguardar la tienda.

- Me encanta este vestido, me lo llevo-decía esta Jeanne al tiempo que le lanzaba esa prenda a este Horo-horo que estaba como loco siguiéndola por toda la tienda que fue cerrada para ellas.

- La famosa "ceremonia" es ir de compras, ¡que ridiculez!-

- Cállate Hao-le decía su jefa que tenia buen oído.

- Pensé que era otro ritual como matar otros contrincantes para unificar más la alianza- comentaba este Ren que también era su primera vez estar en el ritual, pobre del chinito esta irritado estaban en esa tienda casi tres horas ahí parado solamente viendo lo que compraba su hermana.

- Eso era antes… pero todo cambio cuando mi mamá cambio el ritual solo por el hecho que no le gustaba que se manchara de sangre cada vez que le disparaba a alguien-contesto esta Anna al recordar lo que su madre le platico.

- ¡Mujeres!-dijeron al unisonó todo los hombres del lugar.

- ¿Que dicen?-las tres chicas le lanzaron una mirada asesina a sus respectivos hombres.

- Estos zapatos son hermoso ¿Qué piensan yoh?-decía este Hao para distraer las miradas de esa chicas muy respetadas.

- Si están… lo tu dices-el ambiente se relajo, y cada chica realizaba sus compras.

- Mira estas faldas-decía le peli verde a su hermanito, en la mano izquierda tenia una falda cortita que le llegaba hasta medio muslo de color azul eléctrico y el lado derecho una falda negra lisa y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, no se podía decidir así que le pregunto a hermano- ¿Qué color te gusta más Ren?-

- Da igual Jun, ya vámonos-

- No da igual, nos vamos si me dices ¿cuál te gusta más?-inspecciono las dos opciones este Ren y dijo.

- El de la derecha-

- ¿En serio? –ella no estaba muy convencida por esa decisión -mejor me llevo este- y opto por la de la izquierda.

- Para que me preguntas si te vas a llevar el que tú quieres-le reprochaba este Ren a su hermana.

- ¡Esto si una tortura!, ¡ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía esto!, que cantidad de ropa comprada-susurraba un cansado Yoh.

- Ya entiendo porque este Silver ya se retiro, y tiene esa cara de terror cada vez que le pregunte sobre la ceremonia-le comentaba Hao.

- Horo-horo tráeme un café rápido, ya sabes como me gusta-le ordenaba la francesa a su mejor hombre.

- Si- fue a la sección donde preparaban el café en esa tienda para sus clientes y le ordeno al que atendía el café de su jefa, espero unos cinco minutos y se regreso para entregárselo a esta Jeanne- no me pagan lo suficiente – refunfuñaba este azul-le voy hablar a Pilika que bueno que me dio su numero de teléfono-marco el numero y no le tardaron en contestarle- hola Pilika, estoy algo retrasado ¿aun me estas esperando?-

- Si, te estoy esperando horo-horo en el restaurante que acordamos-notaba por la forma de hablarle que se estaba impaciente su hermana.

- Ahí voy, sólo tardare unos 20 minutos más, ok-le comentaba, con esa palabras se despido de su hermana; a este Chocolove le vibraba su móvil y al ver su identificador de llamada que era su mujer.

- Chocolove ¿Dónde estas? Estas muy atrasado-

- Cierto es que todavía no termina la reunión-explicaba él -ya ahorita voy- una vez terminada la llamada, fue hasta donde estaba su jefa para hablarle- ¿señorita Anna puedo retirarme?-

- Si, sí, vete ya-le decía esta Anna que estaba tan absorbida buscando entre los diferentes móldelos de bolsa de mano, hasta que encontró una de color negra pequeña y elegante- ¡me gusta este bolso!- no vio que sus amigas también le echaron el ojo a ese objeto.

- A mi también- decía esta Jun.

- Cierto es hermoso-concordaba esta Jeanne

- Yo lo vi primero chicas-lo iba a tomar hasta que la francesa se adelanto y lo agarro.- ¡oye es mío!-reclamaba esta Anna a su amiga por su atrevimiento.

- ¡¿Qué? no tiene tu nombre-le decía la chica, pero le arrebataron el bolso también pero esta vez fue esta Jun -¡no lo agarres!-

- Yo me lo quedare-indicaba la chinita que no dejaba de sostener el bolso.

- ¡Oye es mío!-como niña caprichosa decía la francesa, así que tomo medidas en el asunto -¡chicos!-

- Señorita Jeanne-sus hombres corrieron hasta ella.

- Quiero ese bolso- ordenaba la peli plateada, los hombres se acercaba a la chinita; pero Jun nada tonta también llamo a sus lacayos.

- ¡Amigos!- fueron sus hombres y su hermano que luego sacaron las armas para un tiroteo por una bolsa, los hombres de Jeanne también sacaron sus armas.

- Denme la bolsa y seguirás con vida-le decía con mucha malicia en su tono de voz de esta Jeanne.

- Mejor tu olvídate del bolso-le replicaba un seria Jun, Ren al verla en ese estado recordó que así se pone cuando es hora de matar a alguien o arregla algunas cuentas pendientes, sonrió levemente este Ren de alegría al ver esa Jun que tanto admira.

- ¡Chicas porque mejor nos calmamos!-pedía esta Anna que solamente las veía como se ponían por un tonto bolso, si la que se tenia que poner así ese ella pues fue la quien lo encontró, estaba acompañada de Yoh, Hao y Chocolove que se regreso al ver como empezaban a discutir las chicas, iban con la intención de defender a su líder, las dos chicas la vieron y sus hombre como reacción le apuntaron con las armas, levanto las mano en forma de paz.

- Hey ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos si hay más bolsas de este estilo?-fueron todos con la empelada para preguntar, con las armas todavía a la vista. -señorita-la chica del mostrador fue alegremente pero su cara cambio cuando vio las armas.

- ¡Ahh!-grito histéricamente.

- ¡Cálmese! ¡no le vamos hacer nada! -le ordenaba calmadamente esta Anna a la chica -lo siento, me preguntaba ¿si tiene otra bolsa así?- esta Jun mostro el objeto de la discordia.

- No esa es la última-contesto como podía por lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Pero habrá más ¿o no?-le siguió cuestionando esta Anna a la chica.

- Si pero tardara como dos meses, lo siento-ya un poco más tranquila.

- Yo me lo quedo- decía esta Jeanne que aprovecho para quitárselo a esta Jun, que se enojo.

- Basón, Lee, y Ren quiero ese bolso, ¡arrebáteselo!-

- Lyserg, Big Billy y Horo-horo defiéndeme-

- Si van a pelarse que sea a mano limpia, o sea sin armas ¿o quieren que venga la policía, por el escándalo que hacen?- indicaba esta Anna las vieron los dos bando tenia lógica lo que decía para que dispararse pues llamarían a la policía, así que se empezó una pela entre ellos, era una guerra sin piedad, se golpeaba, se mordían, se arañaban y se escupían.

- Anna ¿quieres hacer algo?- le preguntaba este Yoh que se acerco con todo lo que cargaba de ropa.

- Esperaremos a que se canse-decía esta chica que se sentó con la disposición de ver como se pelaban, noto que se empezaban a agotar - sepárenlos, chicos- Yoh sostenía a este Liserg que estaba golpeando a este Basón, Hao estaba tomando del cuello a este Ren con la intención alejarlo del pobre de este Horo-horo que era auxiliado por Chocolove que lo estaba sosteniendo pues estaba muy golpeado, Lee dejo desmayado a este Big Billy desde que se inicio la pelea, Anna fue con sus amigas que estaba jalando del bolso y se las quito.

- Chicas no nos vamos a pelear por una bolsa ¿o sí?- les regañaba, la chicas bajaban la cabezas arrepentidas- que les parece que si lo dejamos, y así nadie lo compra-observo que estaban de acuerdo con ella, ya después de esa pelea fueron a pagar la mercancía que quería, Ren pago la de su hermana, Jeanne pago con tarjeta de oro ilimitada y Anna le dio la orden a su primo que pagara su mercancía cosa que no le agrado mucho.

- Chocolove – llamo a su empleado que estaba colocando la mercancía en la cajuela, Anna vio el reloj ya eran las casi nueve de la noche estaba el moreno atrasado por casi una hora-YA VETE SINO PILIKA ME MATA-vio que este Chocolove agarro su traje que se quito hace una horas, para así preparase a correr al restaurante lo bueno es que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

- ¿Pilika? ¿conoces a Pilika Usui?-se acerco este Horo al moreno, es que le tomo por sorpresa ese nombre tal vez era otra Pilika no precisamente su hermana pero no era malo preguntar

- ¿Eh?...Si… Si, ella es mi esposa-decía con mucho orgullo.

- Entonces tu eres Chocolove McDonell-

- Si… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-lo interrogo

- Pues yo soy el hermano mayor de tu esposa-eso dejo pasmado a este Chocolove.

- ¡No puede ser!-reacciono este moreno y le extendió la mano -es un gusto por fin conocerte-Horo-horo le correspondió al apretón de manos.

- Igual, gracias por ayudarme a sostenerme-

- Olvídalo, vámonos pues Pilika nos espera-se despierno de sus compañeros y respectivas lideres.

- Si-empezaron a corre y a la vez a platicar mientras llegaban al restaurante de comida española, así vieron este Pilika en la mesa que reservo parecía que ya se iba a restirar pero se retracto al ver a sus dos acompañantes llegar.

- ¡Vaya al final tuviste razón Luchist!-decía este Lyserg que estaba en la limosina de la jefa al recordar lo que dijo hace horas su amigo.

- Si… ¡debí apostar!-se reprochaba por no haber hecho.

En un restaurante estaban comiendo animadamente, platicando de lo que han hecho, Horo-horo le pido a este Chocolove mientras iban al restaurante que no le comentara a su hermana cual es su trabajo de verdad pues a ella le había dicho que era un chef profesional, su cuñado comprendió y lo respaldo con su mentira.

-Llegan tarde-comentaba Pilika.

- Si, ya sabes mi trabajo se prolongo- argumentaba Chocolove.

- A mi fue el trafico, es muy pesado- mentía este Horo-horo.

- Hermano pero ¿Por qué vienes todo golpeado?- Horo se le había olvidado como venía, que se vía fatal tenia dos tapones es su nariz que le ayudaba a su hemorragia nasal, tenia moretones, rasguños y su ropa toda deliñado, tenia que decir algo convincente se decía.

- Me conoces Pilika…pues…pues…- no se le ocurría nada que decir- …me di de golpes con un chicos que me quería robar mi cartera … eso fue…si eso fue…me defendí tienes que ver como deje al otro…ja ja ja- reía nerviosamente-

- Pensé que estas así por defender a esta Jeanne, nunca pensé que te pelearas por un ladrón-los dos estaban boca abiertos como sabia eso Pilika- ¿aun la proteges verdad?-

- ¿Cómo sabes?-logro cuestionar, a este Choco no le sorprendió mucho pues su esposa tenia una amistad con Anna.

- Tengo mis contacto creías que me ocultarías que también estas en esos asuntos de mafiosos, ¿crees que soy una tonta?- vio la caras de sus acompañantes y con un cuchillo les enseño, ellos sudaron frío-claro que no ¿verdad?-

- ¡Que familia me he integrado!-suspiraba este Chocolove.

- ¡Pilika despierta!-sentía como alguien la movía de un lado a otro espantandole asi el sueño.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿qué te pasa?-lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta.

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto me asustaste estabas hablando entre sueños-le decía su amiga Tamao que se levanto de su asiento que estaba sentada junto a este Manta.

- ¡Ah!-exhalo, se incorporo esta Pilika empezó a caminar y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta que daba a la biblioteca-¡el crimen se viste a la moda!- comentaba al recordar su sueño- así seria la disputas, ¡que loco!-

* * *

Las canciones que mencione les pertenecen a Daddy Yankee son "gasolina" y "tu príncipe" he estado oyendo reggaetón últimamente por este clima tan cálido no es de mi rama de música favorita…pero son pegajosas. Espero que les guste este capítulo, me gusto este episodio me inspire en algunas película de este género. No sé si realizar un fic con este tema lo estare pensando. ¡espero que le haya gustado porque a mi sí!, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g.


	4. ¿si fueramos a un programa de talk show?

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

_En un salón de clases se encontraba un grupo de chicos qu__e estaban tomando su clase de Música con su querido profesor Peyote "el mexicano" así lo podaban pues es originario de México, había mucho ruido, desastre pues el profesor se fue un momento a la dirección todos estaban platicando otros pasándose la tarea de Matemáticas y otros de Química._

_En unos asientos que estaban en la pared donde daba la ventana, un chico con un peinado de Afro con su uniforme todo desarreglado; estaba muy atento a su libro de la última novedad de chistes ese articulo se lo regalo su santa y purísima madre en su cumple._

_- Di un chiste Chocolove-__ le pedía su compañera de clases._

_- No puedo Matilda, tu sabes que al profe Peyote no le gusta que los cuente- volteo su cuerpo para ver mejor a su amiga._

_- A__h… pero no esta- le lanzaba unos ojos de cachorro para convencerlo - cuenta Uno, ¿si, Choco?-_

_- Ok - lo convención, este Chocolove se levanto de su pupitre se puso enfrente de la clase, todos sus compañeros se callaron para oír su chiste, este morenazo era la sensación de ese salón._

_Noto que todos se le quedaron viendo, así que empezó a relatar cada chiste que se __aprendió de ese librito, todos se reían, sus risas eran tan fuertes que opacaron las pisadas que avisaban que regresaba su profesor._

_Cuando notaron a su Asesor que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo como este Chocolove contaba chiste tras chiste, sus compañeros ya no reían, tenían ganas pero se lo aguantaban pues estaba su profesor al frente de ellos._

_Chocolove seguía en su rutina, pero se extrañaba que no se reían pero observo que le hacia señas con las manos y gestos, así que no le dio importancia y conto su ultimo chiste._

_- que no les gusto- este chico seguía tratando de animar a sus amigos, - si le entendieron al chiste ¿verdad?-_

_- Choco, atrás el profe- le susurraba esta Jeanne su otra compañera._

_- el profe__ no tiene sentido de humor ni sabe cantar-comentaba sin sentir la presencia del mencionado._

_- ¡__ah eso crees, Chocolove!- hablo fuerte y claro Peyote a su alumno consentido._

_- ¿esta atrás, verdad?- vio como movían la cabeza todos indicando que no estaba erróneo su pregunta, giro sobre sus talones para ver a su profesor, estaba ahí parado__, cruzados de brazos con una sonrisa, el asesor es el más simpático y querido, sobre todos los maestros, era raro que se molestara o castigara a alguien, este maestro era el favorito de todos los alumnos de esa escuela pues era el nuevo y se podía platicar con él, pues era el más joven de los profesores de ese colegio.- ¡profesor hermoso, guapo y audaz, sabe que es mi favorito! ¿Verdad?- _

_- Deja de halagarme y__ siéntate- obedeció rápidamente, estaba pálido el moreno por la sorpresa que le dio su mentor al llegar sin que lo supiera- Chocolove cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero oír tus chistes a la hora de mi clase- le recordaba, era cierto siempre le prohibió que en su clases realizara sus chistes; este Peyote tomaba su guitarra para empezar a finarla y para dar inicio a la practica instrumental._

_- Pero los conté sin su presencia, eso el algo-se defendía esté._

_- Pero estas en mi hora , Saquen sus flautas ó guitarras para practicar y su libro de música- todos los alumnos obedecieron – espero que todos traigan o ya saben que les pasa-_

_- ¿En que pagina profe?-pregunto un alumno._

_- En la pagina 25, es la canción de flauta de Pan – rápidamente se escucharon el cambio de paginas para encontrar sus objetivo, este Chocolove imito a sus compañeros, saco su guitarra acústica para empezar a ensayar y su libro - Chocolove casi se me olvida estas castigado- lo dijo con una tranquilidad._

_- No__, profe, No, me desgracie, por favor ya no vuelvo hacer- se paro rápidamente para acercarse a su profesor que estaba sentado arriba de su escritorio, vio que no lo convenció con sus ruegos pues lo estaba ignorando y comento en voz baja- la vida es injusta- se sentó de nueva cuenta en su pupitre._

_- Pues acostúmbrate__ a eso, haber chicos empecemos 1, 2, 3-el sonido de las flautas y la guitarra relumbraron en ese salón _

El bostezo de Hao a toda voz lo volvió a la realidad, noto que este Horo-horo estaba durmiendo, Yoh oía música a todo volumen mientras realizaba su trabajo, Anna parecía que ya iba en las últimas para finalizar, Ren se veía fastidiado pero ya no escribía pues ahora estaba leyendo un libro, Lyserg estaba entretenido con su celular, a Chocolove solo le faltaba una cosa y que era empezar.

- ¡ya me harte de estar aquí encerrado como tigre!- hablaba un adormilado Horo que recién despertaba - parecemos criminarles, ¡quiero salir!-

- hay que hacer algo para salirnos de aquí- comento Hao.

-¿que sugieres Hao?-preguntaba con mucho intriga Yoh porque el también quería irse.

- escucha Yoh, - se acercaba a su hermano menor, también se acercaron Horo-horo y Chocolove.

- te escucho- respondía el nombrado.

- he notado que Silver tiene sueño, ahí podríamos aprovechar y escapar- los chicos no se sorprendieron con la idea de Hao, al contrario les emociono esa idea, era como una aventura.

- ¿escapar?- una voz angelical resonó en los oídos de Yoh y de sus amigos.

- Anna- Yoh estaba embobado con esa chica.

- me uno- los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

- yo también-se les unió el ingles a sus amigos.

- igual yo- ahora era el chino que se les unía.

- bien amigos- este Hao tenia ganas de llorar por ese apoyo, se sentía orgulloso por tener amigos en estos momento, hay como hacia falta una cámara para grabar estos momentos de solidaridad y hermandad pero… en fin siempre habrá otros momento como esos, se limpio su pequeña lagrima que se les escapo - entonces todos nos unimos para salir, escuchen bien el plan-

- ¡es algo loco! ¡Por que yo!-reclamaba este Horo-horo- ¡porque no mejor Anna!-

- porque eres el indicado, no te preocupes esto funcionara- trataba de tranquilizar este Hao a su alterado amigo.

- bien tomen sus cosas- ordeno este Ren para iniciar el plan de escape, todos empezaron a guardar sus cuadernos y sus accesorios escolares, ya con mochila en hombro estaba este Horo-horo que se acercaba a este Silver para estar a su lado.

Los demás amigos pasaban por la recepción de esa biblioteca donde estaba a su lado la puerta de salida que vigilaba este Silver desde su asiento enfrente del escritorio principal de la recepción. Estaban en la salida-entrada de esa biblioteca, sus amigos.

-vamos Horo-horo empieza- le pedía este Yoh que estaba a lado de Lyserg y Chocolove.

- ¡no quiero!-se negaba pues lo que le pedían era muy vergonzoso.

-¡hazlo, ya!-le hablaba serio este Hao.

-No-

-¡vamos Horo!-ahora es Tao se les unían para obligar a este a que empezara su parte en este plan.

-NO-

-¡ahora, ESTUPIDO!-con una mirada asesina que le dedicaba esta Anna a ese azulito para que empezara.

- duérmase mi niño, duérmase me ya, que vendrá el coco y se lo comerá…-Silver empezaba a quedarse dormido profundamente.

- ¡que ridículo se ve Horo cantándole a Silver!-comentaba Ren con una enorme sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

- voy a grabarlo para subirlo- saco su cel. Y empezó a grabarlo sin perder ningún minuto en el canto de Horo-horo.

- Buena idea Anna- Ren imito a su amiga, se reía levemente entre ellos.

- ¡ya cállense, chicos!- mandaba el Asakura mayor- ahora pásenme sus trabajos que realizaron para ponerlos en el escritorio donde esta Silver-

- yo no termine la mía- anunciaba este Chocolove.

- ¡termínala ya!- el negrito sandia de mi corazón empezó a escribir a lo loco como si su inspiración le haya llegado del mismo cielo, se lo entrego a este Hao que ya tenia los trabajos de Anna, Yoh, Ren, Lyserg, y de él que al igual que el comediante acababa de terminarla, Horo fue el último en sacar su trabajo que había terminado apenas.

Hao se acerco al escritorio, subió los pies de Silver que estaban recargados en el escritorio, dejo debajo de ellos los trabajos y le adhería una nota.

- quiero una foto- se decía así este Hao, saco su cel. y le tomo la foto a su profesor que dormía profundamente-lo subiré a mi facebook-

Horo-horo todavía le cantaba mientras se dirigía a la salida junto con sus amigos, abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, salieron uno por uno.

Afuera los esperaba Pilika, Tamao, Manta y Opacho que estaban sentados esperándolos, estaban platicando, la hermana de Horo fue la primera en notarlos salir de la biblioteca.

- chicos ya terminaron, ¡que bien!- decía feliz esta chica azul que da un sólo salto para levantarse de donde estaba sentada, Horo tomo de la mano a su hermana para comenzar jalándola para irse de ese sitio.

- ¡vámonos Pilika rápido!-exigía pues está no aportaba un poco de su ayuda para caminar

- espera Horo, no me he despedido de mis amigo…- desaparecieron fugazmente deberían ser ninjas por esa rapidez, la pobre Tamao se despidió de todos rápidamente para luego alcanzar a esos hermanos desquiciados, Ren también fue con ellos para ver como este Horo era objeto de la furia de su hermana.

- Anna- la llamo su primo.

- vamos Manta y tu Yoh-agarro del cuello a su pretendiente, Hao caminaba lentamente.

- vamos Lyserg- lo llamaba ese negrito sandía al ingles que estaba embobado por las actitudes de sus amigos, así parecerían que robaron algo, ese pensamiento le dio gracia.

-hermano- Chocolove noto una pequeña figura acercándose, a una alta velocidad, no sabía que hacer, hasta que sintió como lo embistieron cruelmente.

- Opacho ¿Qué tienes?-alejo a su hermano de sí, para limpiar su uniforme por el trancazo que lo hizo caer a es polvoriento patio de la escuela.

- ¿quieres un dulce?-ofrecía, Opacho tenia los ojos dilatados, movía su cabeza para ver a todos lados, tenia mucha energía, esos síntomas los conocía pues él fue testigo y culpable que se pusiera así una vez cuando fueron a la fuente de soda y le ordeno un pedazo de pastel con mucho dulce pues en ese entonces nos sabía lo que le hacia el azúcar a este Opacho, pues su hermanito no asimila bien el azúcar, por eso se ponía como loco, ese episodio su mamá nunca se lo perdono y hasta le dio un castigo por su falta de responsabilidad.

- ¡por los grandes espíritus, mamá me va a matar!-se agarro su cabeza, le rezaba a los grandes espíritus que ya se le bajara el azúcar que tenia su hermanito, pensó en la culpable _– Pilika me las vas a pagar-_

- corre como desesperada…-comentaba un asustado Horo que jalaba a su hermana como si fuera una muñeca. -… como si la bruja venga atrás de ti Pilika, no te gusta de esa forma-la chica lo veía de ¿que le pasa a este?, en otro lugar y otras persona.

- vamos Anna a la feria- ya caminaba normalmente Yoh después de quitarse de ese agarre de su querida Annita.

- si, nos vemos el lunes Hao, y te veo en la casa Manta- se despedía de ellos, los chicos entendieron su indirecta pero de en vez de irse a este Hao se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea que era seguirlo pues es un país libre ¿o no?, en otra parte aun con los hermanos Usui.

- córrele Pilika- decía un agitado Usui

- nadie nos persigue Horo- de un jalón se soltó de su hermano- aparte falta Tamao-

- esperen chicos- hablando de la que faltaba, llegaba acompañada de alguien que es muy orgulloso.

- Ren ¿tu que haces aquí?-preguntaba Horo.

- tenía curiosidad de por que corrías como desquiciado- hablo este chico, mientras se acomodaba su mochila en su hombro, empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una avenida que tenían la intención de cruzar, esperaron que se pusiera la luz roja para cruzar pero de en vez de hacer eso pues ya estaba la luz una camioneta blanca se estaciono enfrente de ellos, eso asusto a los chicos, vieron como se abría la puerta, bajo una chica de cabello verde y una hermosa largas piernas bien torneadas.

- Ren –

- Jun… tú… no tenías una cita- tartamudeaba de sorpresa el chinito.

- si, tenía pero mejor no me la recuerdes, tan solo de pensar en eso me da nauseas-hacia un gesto de desagrado por lo que dijo su hermanito.

- pero Ryu es una buena persona, ¿lo plantaste?, tu no eres así- Ren decía- que cruel eres y pensar que a mi me dicen que lo soy-

- ya Ren no me hagas sentirá mal- suspiro tristemente era cierto porque se comporto así cancelar al último minuto la cita, de seguro le rompió el corazón a es buen hombre, que cruel era, los amigos de Ren estaban a la expectativa de ellos, Jun llevo sus manos a la cadera, hubo un silencio hasta-¿Por qué estabas castigado?-recordó de porque estaba ahí.

- ¡Basón!-llamo gritando a su sirviente que sabía que el fue el metiche que le dijo a su hermana.

- discúlpeme señorito yo…- pido esté.

- ¡olvídalo!-alzo la mano en señal que se detuviera en su disculpa.

- hola jun.- dirigió su mirada atrás de la espalda de su hermanito, no se había fijado que tenían espectadores.

- Horo-horo mira ya has crecido – se dirigió al chico, que le había saludo.-y ustedes también chicas-

- si, ya casi te alcanzo- se media con ella este Horo, le llegaba en donde hay dos grandes razones que hace que el sexo masculino se fijen en ella – y cuando lo logre podre robarte un beso-dijo en un tono tierno y coquetón este Horo-horo, esa actitud no le pareció correcto para su amigo.

- ¡deja a mi hermana!-le grito furioso este joven Tao, él era un hermano celoso, ¿quien no lo es? cuando cierta persona ve con unos ojos pervertido a tu hermana, amiga y compañera de juegos de la niñez que siempre te apoyo y te consoló cuando tus padres te regañan, Ren quiere mucho a Jun la sobreprotege mucho, si con trabajo se guardo las ganas de golpear a Ryu por salir con ella y eso que intercepto por él para que obtuviera su cita cancelada.

- anda Ren déjame pretenderla, así tu y yo seremos parientes ¿no te agrada esa idea?-le susurraba su amigo.

- NO, no me desgracies a mí y a mi familia- lo empujo para empezar a lanzarle unos golpes que fue detenido antes de realizar la gran pelea del siglo esa persona fue Jun, ella conocía el carácter de su pequeño hermano.

- oye, imagínate- decía un burlón Horo que se levantaba después de caer al piso por causa del empujón de Ren- ahí tu sobrinos con mi angelical rostro y el cuerpazo de tu hermana-

- no me cuentes más… ó vomito- escupía y se doblaba como si quisiera realizar esa acción.

- no aguantas-le grito el azulito

- mejor me largo, Jun ya suéltame, no intentare matar a esté- decía este chinito, sintió como lo liberaba del abrazo- hermana vámonos- este Ren y había subido a la camioneta.

-nos vemos Pilika, Tamao-se despedía de las chicas a lo lejos - y Horo-horo-

- adiós jun.- decía un embobado chico, este Horo-horo sentía mariposas por Jun aunque decía esos comentarios como broma pero era lo que sentía, se quería casar con ella aunque a Ren no le agrade la idea.

- que tengas un buen fin de semana- Jun le dio un beso en la mejilla, fue acompañar a su hermano que ya tenía su cinturón de seguridad puesto.

- hasta pronto criatura celestial -se despedía- si quieres algo ya sabes donde encontrarme-

- tu siempre tan simpático Horor-horo- dijo Jun con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta

- arg- se pudo escuchar el gruño irritado de este Ren, vieron como la camioneta partía.

- me morí - decía un ilusionado y enamorado Horo, no le importaba que ella fuera cuatro años mayor que él, como dicen el amor no tiene edad, se propuso que haría todo su esfuerzo por lograr tener una cita con ese preciosura de mujer.

En otra parte de esa cuidad, iban caminando Yoh, Anna, Manta y Hao, estos últimos estaban en un actitud de espías para perseguir a esa pareja pero el plan no funciono pues la chica los descubrió y así que tuvieron que ir con ellos, tuvo que aguantar los regaños por parte de esa linda rubia que no es todo dulzura.

- apoco hicieron eso Yoh- este Manta escucho la travesura de su amigo junto con su hermano, la atardecer ya estaba dando paso a la noche, iban a dirección al parque de diversiones para realizar su cita con esta Anna.

- si Manta fue gracioso- exclamaba alegre este Yoh.

- ¡fue idea mía!-decía orgullosamente Hao.

- ya me lo imaginaba- comentaba el enano.

- Manta no acataste mis ordenes… -le reclamaba su prima, este ya estaba sudando frío por semejante mirada y su tono de voz muy autoritaria - mi cena quiero que la hagas, vámonos Yoh a la rueda de la fortuna-no había muchas personas en el parque de diversiones.

- si Anna- decía su resignado primo, que empezó a caminar para ir a llamar a su chofer que siempre iba por el a donde fuera.

- nos vemos chicos- se despedía este Yoh, estaba emocionado de estar a solas con su querida Annita.

- adiós tortolitos- decía este Hao a esa pareja que al oír eso se sonrojaron levemente, así que Hao sonrió como símbolo de victoria.

Chocolove después de acompañar a este Lyserg hasta su casa, Choco llego a su casa, era grande de un piso, cómoda, tenia cuatro recamaras y un baño, un patio trasero, su garaje. Su casa estaba pintada de un color crema y sus puerta de color café, Choco saco sus llaves para abrir la cerradura pero a la hora de poner la llave alguien les abrió y esa persona era su santa madre vio que estaba como angustiada, ¿pues quien no? Llego a su casa cuatro horas y media tarde, ya era de noche, ya había pasado la hora de la cena, no le llamo a su madre estaba muy preocupada por sus retoños.

A momento de verlos en la puerta los abrazo protectoramente, casi asfixia al lindo de Opacho, Chocolove el intentaba alejarse de ese abrazo se sentía incomodo rasgos de la pubertad, después de esa muestra de cariño, lo hizo entrar.

- ¿que son estas horas de llegar, Chocolove?-le dijo en el living de la casa.

- son las 7:30 pm, mamá-miraba su reloj nuevo que le regalo su papá en su cumpleaños.

- no te pedí la hora, tu sales a las tres de la tarde ¿Dónde estuviste?- vaya que cambio de humor realizo la mamá de Choco primero estaba muriéndose de la preocupación y ahora lo regañaba.

- por ahí mamá- decía relajadamente este chico, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja este Choco sabía que sí hacia eso podía tranquilizar a su mamá y lo logro, vio como se llevo a su pequeño hermano al comedor, él los siguió dejo su mochila en el sillón junto con la de Opacho.

- lávense las manos mientras les serviré algo para que coman-fueron a la cocina ellos, se lavaron sus manos en el fregadero de la cocina, Chocolove ayudo a su hermano para que alcanzara y se lavara.

Se sentaron a la mesa, su mamá le sirvió de comer que era una pechugas de pollos a la corde blue junto con una ensalada cesar, con su agua de Jamaica, es de más decir que comieron como dioses pues con lo talentosa que es su mamá en la cocina era la envidia de todas las mamás y de sus amigos.

- que deliciosa cena- vocifero satisfecho Chocolove que se sobaba su panza pues estaba muy lleno, Opacho imito a su hermano mayor, ese acto le pareció lindo a su mamá pues ese pequeño admiraba mucho a su hermano lo imitaba en todo bueno, menos en los chites, al ver que ya terminaron levanto los platos, sus hijos le ayudaron en llevarles los trastes al fregadero.

- Te castigaron verdad- decía su madre que lavaba los platos mientras que Chocolove los secaba, al oír eso casi se le cae un plato pero se repuso.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto, sabía que no le podía mentirle a quien le dio la vida y que lo cargo 9 meses en el vientre.

- mi instinto de madre-

- ¡ohh!-exclamo el chico, vieron como corría este Opacho en toda la casa, eso extraño a su mamá, ella sabía que cuando actuaba así su pequeñín es por que tenía un exceso de azúcar en su sangre.- ¡Aparte Opacho! – pedía Chocolove pues su hermanito lo estaba molestando, le jalaba la ropa, lo abrazaba y muchas pequeñas bromas que lo distraía.

- ¿por que tiene mucha energía, Opacho? espero que no le hayas dado dulces Chocolove-

- ¿Yo?, No- tartamudeo del miedo, por el castigo que le puede dar y menciono al culpable.- Pilika, SÍ-

- mamá quiero el postre- repetía Opacho, al ver que su mamá termino de lavar.

- ya voy - se acerco al refrigerador para sacar el napolitano que no tenía azúcar por este Opacho, al momento noto algo- ¡oh, oh!-

- ¿que pasa? -Chocolove se acerco para ver que pasaba con el postre.

- Queda un solo pedazo, de seguro su padre se llevo la otra porción- le apunto con el dedo el único pedazo de ese rico postre, se le ocurrió una fantástica idea para que ella no decidiera quien se lo quedara- bueno tendrán que decidir ustedes quien lo queda- se quedaron boca abiertos, los dejos solos, ahí estaba el refrigerador abierto, dos persona para un solo objetivo, se vieron los hermanos parecía que ninguno iba a ceder.

- yo porque soy el pequeño de la casa- decía este Opacho que rápidamente saco el plato con el único pedazo.

- ¿que?, NO, YO por que soy el mayor y estoy en crecimiento - argumentaba Chocolove.

- yo también estoy en crecimiento - Opacho le recordó a este Chocolove, su hermano mayor aprovechando su reclamo le arrebato el plato- ¡dámelo!-

- quítamelo - lo reto, Opacho no se dejaría vencer por su hermano.

- ¡dámelo! - hacia berrinche el pequeño, por poco se lo quitaba pero vio como este Chocolove lo alzo arriba de su cabeza haciendo imposible el arrebato.

-alcánzalo- decía burlonamente, movía el plato de un lado a otro.

- ¡MAMÁ CHOCOLOVE NO ME QUIERE DAR MI POSTRE!- vocifero a su mamá como cualquier hermano pequeño de la familia sabe hacerlo, ese es un truco infalible para los bebés de la casa.

-CHOCO DARLE EL POSTRE A TU HERMANITO-ordeno su mamá que estaba en la sala viendo las noticias.

-PERO MAMÁ A ÉL SIEMPRE SE LO QUEDA, ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!-replicaba su primogénito.

-CHICOS NO ME HAGAN IR PARA ALLA-amenazo con una voz que detonaba irritación y cansancio de cualquier madre que lidia con los problemas de sus hijos pero que a pesar de eso los quiere con el alma a pesar que la hagan rabiar.

- ¡DAMELO CHOCOLOVE!-oía los lloriqueos de su pequeño hijo, y la risa burlona de su hijo mayor.

-HABER BASTA SE QUEDARAN SIN POSTRE LOS DOS HASTA QUE APRENDAN A COMPARTIR- la señora le quito el postre a este Chocolove, sus hijos se fueron molesto entre ellos, oyó como sus pisada en las escalera denotaba ese enfado, y se dijo- estos hijos míos casi se matan por un postre-

- felicidades Chocolove por ti no tenemos postre- dijo sarcásticamente este Opacho, estaban adentro de la habitación que compartían.

- ¡es tu culpa Opacho si no te hubieras puesto de bebé estaría probando mi delicioso postre!-decía este Chocolove que se acostó en su cama y se puso de lado para no ver a su familiar con quien estaba enojado.

- como lo hubiera resuelto este caso la señorita Mikami o mi abogado-comentaba este Opacho, mientras jugaba con sus muñecos de peluches de la figuras de un pikachu y de un charizard - te voy a demandar ¡hermano estúpido, estúpido hermano Mayor!- con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

Este Chocolove no escucho cuando su hermano salió de la habitación es más ni le importaba, los parpados le pesaba de un momento a otro se quedo dormido, en su sueño se podía distinguir un foro de TV, donde empezaría un programa que es muy popular en Japón, la música retumbaba en todo ese escenario, había sillas individuales había gradas donde se sentaría el público, una voz de hombre anunciaba el comienzo del programa.

- Bienvenido a su programa "Anna en Japón"- las luces se apagaron y se prendieron unas que se quedaron enfocando en el comienzo de esas gradas donde salió una joven mujer rubia traía un micrófono en su mano derecha y en la izquierdas unas tarjetas con la información del programa del día de hoy.

- Hola televidente, yo soy Anna Kyouyama y soy su anfitriona del día de hoy-anunciaba una espectacular mujer - en este programa hablaremos de esas personas que crecieron juntos, que se quiere y odian a la vez, de un amor tan fraternal pero no llega a ser meloso, que a veces quieres matarlo por tomar tus Cd, tu iphone, tu ropa si permiso; si querido público y gran conocedor estoy hablando de los hermanos-el aplausos del publico no se hizo esperar, continuo hablando Anna - llama el primer caso Lyserg-

- Claro que si Anna, la primera es Jun. Tao es originaria de China tiene un problema con su pequeño hermano Ren, que es un celoso hermano que no le ha dejado poder tener una vida amorosa normal- se veía como una chica de un magnifico cuerpo con ese vestido estilo chino, su cabello verde y recogido, portaba unas zapatilla altas que hacia relucir sus pierna muy bien.

- Hola Anna-se sentaba en esa silla que estaba para los invitados para ese programa.

- Gracias por estar en el programa Jun Tao-

- No hay de que-con una sonrisa le contesto, Anna se sentó a lado de ella en esa silla vacía.

- Tienes un problema con tu hermano Ren ¿verdad?-

- así es Anna-

- Cuéntanos más del asunto-ponía una mano en su mentón.

- Es que sus celos llegan al extremo desde pequeño ha sido así- cruzaba sus piernas mientras relataba su problema- cuanto el tenia cinco pensó que mi profesor de gimnasia quería algo conmigo y le prendió fuego- se dio unos masajes en su sien.

- ¿fuego?-estaba sorprendía y se imagino esa escena, un niño de 5 años quemando a un adulto.

- Si, los años transcurrían mi novio Chrome era el mejor pero…- se tapo el rostro con sus manos, se sentía avergonzada de lo que contaría ahora - cada vez que nos íbamos a besar, mi hermanito siempre lograba interrumpir ese momento, en las citas nos seguía para parecía un espía profesional ¡que horror!, por su culpa, él rompió conmigo-

- Lamento oír eso Jun-se paro esta Anna para empezar a caminar por el foro de tv y se detuvo enfrente de la cámara 2 para anuncia - pero ahora llamaremos a Ren que esta en una sala de espera donde hay cámara, cosa que él no sabe, oiremos sus razones de ser un hermano enfermo- salió el chico mas bien lo aventaron para estuviera en escena, el chico se compuso, se fue a tomar asiento a lado de su hermana.

- Ren haber dinos ¿por qué eres celoso con tu hermana en respecto a los pretendientes?- el iba a responder pero Anna tomo la palabra rápidamente - déjame reformular la pregunta ¿Por qué atacas a los hombres que pretenden a tu hermana?

- Antes de contestar, Anna eres maravillosa te admiro eres muy bella en persona-con un tono de voz sereno y elegante y acompañado con una sonrisa linda que haría derretir a cualquier chica.

- Gracias me lo dicen mucho-con modestia por parte de la conductora agradeció.

- Respecto a tu pregunta es que los hombre que escoge mi hermana, ¡no valen la pena!-dijo con mucho énfasis estas últimas palabras -ella merece algo mejor… ¡pero NO! pero escoge puro perdedor-

- Ajá-Anna le daba el avión, la verdad es que estaba muy cansadas de conflictos de este tipo.

- ¿por que lo haces Ren?-preguntaba Jun.

- Es que… Yo hermana te quiero mucho-hablo con un poco de acercamiento de la cámara de tv. se noto que Ren tenia las mejillas sonrojadas pero para él decir eso le avergonzaba pues no era muy expresivo diciendo sus sentimientos, Ren quiere mucho a su hermana -pero todos tus novios no te merecen, ¡por favor vuélveme hablar!-le exigió pues ya llevaban como dos meses que Jun no le dirigía la palabra.

- Es que estoy…-

- Lo sé, estas harta de mi actitud pero… los hombre que te espante no vale la pena, entiendo que esta mal y que estoy mal— se acerco a su hermana quedando enfrente de ella para que notara su arrepentimiento- mira como se ahuyentaron con facilidad crees que ellos merece ese corazón tan dulce como la miel, tan generoso y tan lindo- sus ojos era como un cachorro recién nacido.

- Es que tu no tienes derecho de decidir eso tú-le hablaba ya empezaba a dejar a un lado su enojo pues quien puede seguir enojada con ese hermano que te dice esa palabras tan hermosa -el hecho que estoy un poco molesta contigo no se, si volver a hablarte-

- ¡Qué!- se llevo un mano al corazón se sentía dolido-¡deberías estar molesta con nuestro padre!-

- No metas a nuestro amable padre-

- Si lo meto pues él—se volvió a sentar en su silla, se cruzo de brazos y viendo a otro lado ignorando a su hermana.

- Dilo Ren díselo- animaba esta Anna al chico.

- Ok- volteo a ver a su hermana mayor -nuestro padre me encargo la tarea de elegir al indicado para ti, dice que es una tradición en nuestra familia y…-

- Continua Ren –ahora le pido Jun.

- Que mientras yo no te elegía pareja será mi deber ahuyentar a todo hombre – todos el publico se sorprendieron, Jun se sentía cohibida– que quiera algo contigo, no le voy a dejar-

- ¡No te creo!-grito ella

- Es cierto-

- Ren es una mentira, nada más quieres salvarte-decía Jun.

- Es verdad-grito el chico.

- Lo que dice Ren es cierto jun.- Anna intervino para darle la razón al chico dueño de esos ojos dorados.

- Anna- los hermanos al unisonó nombraron a la joven conductora de tv.

- Tenemos una entrevista que grabamos a escondidas con tu padre- indicaba Anna - proyéctenla - pedía la joven rubia, en las pantalla que tenia ese foro de tv se veía como salía la imagen de un casa de un decoro chino parecía antigua y si que lo era, ahí vivían los a Tao´s.

- En una especie de despacho se veía una señor con una barba bien arreglaba, tenia una vestimenta china, tenia una sonrisa socarrona y parecía una persona agradable a la vista y lo era.

- Señor En ahora hablemos de sus hijos- reconocían esa voz era la de Anna, la joven anfitriona logro sacarle una entrevista mintiéndole que iba a salir en una revista empresarial en Japón pues en general En Tao no ofrecía entrevista a otra clase.

- Si claro-

- ¿Cómo son?-

- Mi Ren es mi orgullo, mi próximo heredero, el niño que siempre desee, es un gran hijo y creo que se convertirá también un gran hombre no lo dudo tiene una firmeza en sus objetivos- se veía un brillo es su rostro cuando empezó hablar de su hijo, Ren al verlo y escucharlo se sentía halagado- es mi pequeño hombrecito y desde pequeño le llamo de apodo "mi chinito dorado"- es esa parte Ren quería que la tierra lo tragara Jun se burlaba de su hermanito se reía, era una risa escandalosa.

- ¿dorado? No quiso decir adoración- seguía la entrevista.

- No dorado es su color favorito-

- Y su otra hija esta ¿jun.?-

- ¡Oh Jun!, ella es mi cosita celestial…-

- ¡Oh dios mío santo! ¡que vergüenza!-exclamo a todo pulmón la joven mencionada, se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

- Ni lo digas este programa lo ven mis compañeros ¡seré su burla!-susurraba este Ren compartía su agonía y vergüenza con su hermana.

- Mi niña hermosa es mi primogénita, aun recuerdo cuando mi esposa me dijo cuando estaba embarazada fue el día mas feliz de mi vida estaba tan feliz que me dio un infarto jajaja-hablaba literalmente, al señor En le dio un infarto que asusto a su esposa y parientes, en las palabras de su madre de los jóvenes Tao que siempre les dice a su hijos cada año en el cumple de Jun" que ese día nunca lo olvidara pues descubrió dos cosas la primera que este En iba ser gran padre y la segunda descubrimiento que también es propenso a los infartos, ¡que día!" - es mi vida Jun, es mi todo mi hija, ella me cambio mi forma de ser, pues me convirtió en un padre-esas palabras a todo publico les pareció encantadoras, Jun y Ren, el Público hasta Anna querían llorar en el caso de Jun lloraba como magdalena.

- Bellas palabras si me deja decirlo— hablaba esta Anna en la entrevista grabada-su hija es muy hermosa de seguro tiene muchos hombres tras de ella, ¿ya tiene novio?-

- Si es muy hermosa, también muchos quieren con ella y si tiene novio-

- Lo noto muy disgustado acerca de este tema-se veía la cara de En con unos ojos que desprendía un odio con el hecho de pensar en los pretendientes, para él Jun siempre será su bebé no le importa sus gusto pues siempre le apoyara hasta la muerte, pero no significaba no se sintiera amenazado que uno de esos quiera llevársela de su lado, tan solo de pensar en eso se entristecía pues para el es aun pequeña para esa situación.

- Claro es mi niña es la nena de papá, tan solo pensar que un ¡ANIMAL!, animal se queda corto una bestia le ponga una mano encima lo castro- rompía unas hojas para demostrar su sentimiento en ese tema.

- Pero debería tranquilizar- sugería esta Kyouyama, pues noto como En se llevo una mano al pecho donde se localizaba su corazón.

- ¡No!, como detesto que miren a mi hija como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada-se veía que le iba a dar un ataque, se ve en la imagen que su esposa fue a auxiliarlo llevaba una bandeja son la medicina y vaso de agua para que se la pasara, pero también le propicio una buena bofetada para que reaccionara.

- Es un padre celoso- retomaron la entrevista, no preguntaba afirmaba Anna ese hecho.

- Si -con la marca de la mano de su mujer en una mejilla contesto.

- Que hace para controlar estos celos…-

- Tratar de matarlos -la interrumpió.

- ¿Si? -hubo un silencio tenso y tenebroso.

- Es broma ¿cómo cree? Mis celos no llegan a tanto…jajaja- se empezaron a reí paro de reí En de forma drástica para nombrar a alguien - Ren-

- Su hijo que tiene que ver-

- Le di una indicación-

- ¿Cuál es?-

- No debería decirlo pero que va- inhalo y exhalo para darle dramatizo e importancia lo que iba a decir, ahí como tontos estaba el camarógrafo y Anna esperando lo que va a decir, la espera no fue mucho- le dije que el debe de elegir al novio de su hermana con quien pasara el resto de su vida, tiene que ponerlos a pruebas y si llegan a calificar a la dichosa prueba que hemos inventado eso significara que es indicado esto es una tradición que no debe de saberse, en especial esta Jun,-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Pues los hermanos de genero masculino debe de realizarlo, es una tradición-

- ¿Que tipo de prueba realizan?-

- Su resistencia física, su paciencia y su inteligencia-

- Pobrecitos ¿Por qué lo hace?-

- Pues queremos mucho a Jun ella merece lo mejor, se que esta mal pero que padre no piensa realizar algo así para encontrar lo mejor para su nena-

- Bueno gracias por la entrevista- se empezaba a despedir Kyouyama se veía en la siguiente toma que ya estaba afuera de esa mansión.

- Una pregunta ¿donde saldrá la entrevista?-con una sonrisa cuestionaba.

- Ah… corre-le indicaba Anna a su camarógrafo Big Billy.

- ¡Oh papá!-estaba entre encantada, maravillada pero se contrastaba con avergonzada e indignada.

- Lo ves-le decía Ren -ahora si me crees-

- Si, pero todavía estoy enojada contigo por hacerle caso a Papá, que tu bien sabes que esta mal del cerebro-hablaba duramente, no le dirigía la mirada pero cuando lo vio de reojo vio como estaba cabizbajo con una actitud derrotada, eso no le gustaba claro estaba enojada y supo que decirle para que cambiara esa actitud que no se le veía bien -pero es leve mi enojo –

- ¿Me disculparas?-

- Tal vez o tal vez no-jugueteaba Jun. pero ocultándolo en una cara de molesta, ya se le había pasado el enojo.

- Un conflicto resuelto entre estos dos hermanos continuamos Lyserg háblanos de nuestro siguiente conflicto- Anna tenia que seguir con el programa como dicen la tv no es gratis hay que hacer dinero.

- El segundo es originario de Izumo es el mayor por unos cinco minutos pues te diere que son gemelos, estamos hablando de sexy y sensual Hao Asakura- salió para el centro del escenario ese guapo Hao con una sonrisa que arranca suspiros por parte del publico femenino.

- Hey Anna-se sentó donde le indicaba estaba a lado de Ren, este Hao tiene encanto que se derrochaba en cada pómulo de su cuerpo.

- Hola insecto-

- Oye trátame bien cuñada-

- Cállate-

- Aunque sea sonríe es tu programa-sonrió la chica forzadamente pero se veía encantadora así también.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

- Es que mi pequeño hermano-

- Si, ¿y que pasa con tu hermano?-

- Estoy harto de él, siempre agarra mis Cd sin mi autorización, se come mi postre, estoy harto de él, odio su reflejo-

- Su imagen que es igual que tu-

- Yo tengo más estilo- se levanto para que viera que era cierto, traía una pantalones negros, una camisa roja y unos zapatos negros, una chamarra de piel color negra también, se veía muy elegante- espera todavía no termino- se volvió a tomar asiento- aparte es un soplón les cuenta a nuestros padres mis travesuras, mis calificaciones y mis citatorios que han mandado el director a ellos-

- Ha entonces es un delatador-

- Si -

- Llamemos a Yoh- pedía esa rubia, el susodicho salía todo consternado y cohibido pues era muy tímido al estar enfrente de cualquier tipo de cámara, para traerlo al programa lo engaño su hermano pues le dijo que iba a ver una barata de Cd.

Se dirigió a esta Anna para darle un beso en la mejilla de esta jovencita, y luego se sentó junto a Hao en su silla que le pusieron.

- Hola, Anna- dijo una vez en su asiento.

- Yoh te ves muy bien-le halagaba con cortesía.

- Tu igual-ese par de tortolos no dejaban mirarse, ay el amor es así.-me preguntaba que vas hacer después del programa, Anna-

- No lo sé- el tiempo pasaba con ellos, el público veía esa conversación, Ren aprovechaba para ver su cel. y tomar fotos al estudio para subirlo a su facebook, Jun bostezaba y Hao se desesperaba.

- Toc toc- tosió Hao para llamar la atención de ellos y lo logro- chicos estamos en un programa en vivo, ¡vayan a coquetearse en otro sitio!-

- Cierto- Anna se incorporo a su estilo para conducir —Hao me conto que vas de chismoso con tus padres para decir ciertas cosas de él y…-

- Y mis cd´s que no me pide prestado, que siempre me los deja en cualquier lugar, y no hay que olvidar mis…-reclamo el hermano mayor de Yoh.

- ¡Guarda silencio!- le dirigió una mirada matadora a este Hao- a eso voy, no me distraigas-

- No veo eso-bufo molesto este Asakura.

- y que tomas a escondidas sus cd´s y video juegos- dijo en un suspiro la joven conductora.

- Bueno es que el no me lo presta es muy egoísta- se defendía este Yoh

- Por favor-

- ¡Hao!-le llamo la atención Anna por interrumpir.

- No eso no es verdad- seguía este Hao.

- Cállate y déjame defenderme-

- Ven y cállame-reto a este Yoh, pero no pensó que su hermanito vio como se levantaba del asiento para luego tomarlo por el cuello y alzarlo, Hao como pudo le dio un golpe certero al estomago que hizo que Yoh se doblara por la falta de aire y del dolor.

Yoh se enojo y se lanzo contra el como consecuencia se cayeron al suelo para empezar a darse golpes y manotazos parecía una pelea épica si no lo lograban en la escuela podían ser grades luchadores.

- ¡Por dios no pelen!-pero no la oyeron, entonces Anna trono sus dedos y llegaron unos gorilas bueno quiero decir hombres con el objetivo de separarlos, una vez separados los sentaron en sus respectivas silla pero atrás de ellos tenían a eso hombres que los detenían por si querían otra ronda de golpes.

- ¡Nuestra mami siempre te quiso más que a mí!- exclamaba un adolorido Yoh.

- Pero tu no te quedas atrás, ¡nuestro papá te quiere más, Yoh!-

- ¡Estoy harto! ¡prefiero ser hijo único!-grito el menor de los Asakuras.

- ¡No puedes!-

- ¡Claro que sí!-sostenía su idea este Yoh.

- ¡Dime como!-

- ¡Paren de decir tanta estupidez!-exigía Anna pues sus pobres oídos ya no soportaba esos lloriqueos tan infantiles.- nos vamos un corte comercial, regresamos, Ya tranquilos-se podía oír a esta Kyouyama con el objetivo de bajarle el enojo que tienen entre ellos.

Después de unos 10 o 15 minutos de comerciales que pagan y auspicia este programa de TV, ya se notaba como estaban tranquilos esos gemelos, los otro hermano a ya parecía que tenia resueltos sus problemas pues ya platican.

- Hola y gracias por estar con nosotros- decía esta Anna- ahora haremos todo lo posible para dar a terminar con este conflicto y sus traumas de niñez- dejo de ver la cámara de televisión para dirigirse a sus invitados -¿Por qué le haces eso a Hao?, me refiero por que les dices sobre sus problemas escolares a tus padres-

- Por que quiero que mejore, no quiero que repruebe el año o que lo vuelvan a sancionar por sus travesura, por eso les digo a nuestros papás, Hao- explicaba Yoh mirando a su hermano -no quiero que termines mal, si soy culpable de ayudar a mi hermano que mejore como persona y si tengo que arriesgarme a que me diga soplón entonces lo soy-decía con mucho valor este chico.

- ¿Entonces lo hace para que mejore?-vio como movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa este Yoh, -eso es algo impactante, podría creérselo a mi profesores o amigos pero tu-estaba sorprendido Hao por el interés de hermanito por su bienestar.

- ¿y sobre los cd´s?-cuestionaba Anna.

- Estaba realizando en mi laptop con mi nuevo programa de mezclador de música- Yoh no podía dejar de lado presumir sobre su nuevo programa de computadora para realizar mezclas musicales- un remix de tu música favorita necesitaba tus cd´s pues no se que artista son tus favorito, es tu regalo de cumpleaños te la debía pues como yo no pude darte uno y tu si me regalaste, así que toma- extendió su brazo Yoh -te lo iba a dar en nuestro graduación, no aquí –Hao tomo esa pequeña caja donde después de abrir la envoltura vio que adentro tenia una USB.

- Yoh, hermano esto es lindo de tu parte… gracias-Hao no era el tipo que agradeciera pero siempre había una primera vez.

- ¡Abrazo, abrazo!-gritaban al unisonó el público, Ren estaba grabando a ese par, Jun desinteresada en ver eso, los Asakuras accedieron y se dieron un fraternal abrazo y el publico aplaudió y correaban - ¡bravo!-

- Esto si es tan gay-susurraba ácidamente Ren.

- Dejaron de enfocar a los hermano para dirigir la lente de la cámara a esta Anna- Bueno continuemos con el programa- y la voz masculina de acento Inglés empezó a relatar al siguiente conflicto.

- El tercero que pidió nuestra ayuda pues tiene problemas con su hermanita, pero primero parece que le gustaba el programa de los pitufos pues su color favorito es el azul y le gusta patinar -hizo pausa para darle dramatismo - este es Horo-horo- un chico de cabello celeste y con una gran sonrisa, saludaba al público, lanzaba besos, se sentía un artista.

- Buenas… -

- Buenas las tengas, Anna-Horo se sentó al lado de Yoh.

- Como estaba por decir bienvenido al programa-Anna le lanzo el micrófono de mano como forma de molestia por su forma de saludarla e interrumpirla.

- ¡auch!-se sobaba la cabeza donde le pego ese artefacto.

- ¿Te duele?-le preguntaba con preocupación Anna pero su sonrisa denotaba lo contrario.

- Claro que no dulzura solo es un rasguño-le contesto tan descarado Horo.

- ¿dulzura? ¿A quien le llamas dulzura? –su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- A ti-se levanto para estar cerca de Anna más preciso junto a su oído para decirle -un consejo enseña mas escote y pierna; ya sabes cuanto más carne enseñes más vendes televidentes tienes-le comentaba Horo con una sonrisa burlona, este chico comenzó a caminar para estar en su silla, alcanzo a oír lo que le dijo Anna.

- Pervertido, ahora si, no me importa que me demande- Anna alcanzo agarrar del cuello a Horo, que se estaba poniendo morado pues se estaba asfixiando.

- Deberíamos de ayudarlo –proponía Jun.

- ¡No!-contestaba Ren.

- Yoh separa a tu novia del pobre chico-

- No aquí estoy bien, que tal que me confunde y me da un golpe-le contestaba a este Hao.

- Interrumpieron la transmisión donde en su lugar pusieron un aviso que decía algo así "Fallas técnicas en unos momentos regresamos"

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Después de unos diez minutos de no transmitir nada de imagen, regresaron donde se podía ver a un morado de la cara este Horo en su silla respirando con dificultad con el cabello desarreglado tanto como su ropa, tenia un ojo morado, una mordida en el antebrazo, apenas y sobrevivió, le tenia miedo a esa bestia dijo mujer hablado de ella, Anna estaba como si nada ya estaba más relajada pues se desquito toda su furia con ese pobre joven, estaba con la ropa bien puesta y el cabello bien peinado.

- disculpe lo anterior –se disculpaba Anna- pero es que lo necesitaba-

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?-decía un confundido Horo, que se rascaba la cabeza.

_- Creo que lo golpee__ mucho, hasta amnesia tiene_.-pensaba Anna - Horo cuéntanos tu problema.-

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué problema? ¿mi hermana? ¿tengo hermana?-divagaba este Usui.

- Sí por eso viniste pues tienes un problema con ella-

- ¿Eh?- se llevo una mano a su mentón, comenzó a pensar hasta como si un rayo le traspasaba por la mente recordó todo, quien era y donde estaba ahora- ¡ah sí! como verán es muy fastidiosa, me dice de cosas, se tarda en el baño horas, siempre me toma como su burro cargador-

- ¿Burro cargador?-cuestionaba Anna.

- ¡Sí! pues me da a cargar sus cosas como su mochila de la escuela, sus compras, su equipaje y etc.…-aclaraba este chico- Siempre tiene la cara de niña que no rompe ni un plato, me harta y lo peor siempre me quiere emparejar-

- ¿Cómo es eso?-

- Pues ya quiere que tenga novia, pero yo no quiero-susurro esté.

- ¿Eres soltero?-

- Si…-

- ¿Eres gay?- cuestiono esta Anna con mucho interés.

- ¡Claro que no!- se sentía ofendido por insinuarle eso- aunque tengo mi pegue, he de admitirlo-

- Que pase la desgraciada digo la invitada-anunciaba este Lyserg adelantándose a esta Anna, entro la chica en una forma muy brusca porque parecía un león buscando a su presa para comérselo en este caso matarlo por esa acusaciones.

- Hermano-hablo fuerte -¿por qué?-

- Pilika -la tenía enfrente, vio que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

- Anna, tanto tiempo-Pilika saludo a la mencionada.

- Si es cierto, a poco este Animal es tu hermano-empezaron a platicar brevemente.

- Si -

- Animal…- empezó hablar este Horo, las chicas le pusieron atención a ese hombre para escuchar bien como terminaba lo que quisiera decir- … pero como me acaricias, mendiga-después de darle una cachetada por parte de esas dos chicas por la vulgaridad que dijo, Pilika tomo asiento, Anna se centro en el problema que tenia que resolver.

- Dime ¿por que quieres que tenga novia?-

- No te olvides de porque se tarda en el baño-le recordó ese dato Horo a Anna.

- Primero contestare lo del baño, pero antes… ¿nos vemos en todo Japón, Anna?-

- No solo Japón también todo el mundo-le corrigió la linda rubia a su amiga.

- ¡Ay! estoy bien-grito levemente y sacando de su bolsillo un espejo para verse, después de retocarse y guardar su rubor para por fin dar su explicación de los hechos – bien, me tardo en el baño pues me tengo que relajar y tomarme el tiempo necesario para embellecerme para salir al mundo-

- ¿Pero una hora?-decía este Horo con mucha indignación.

- Sí, es media hora de bañarme tener mi paz interior y la otra media para mi tratamiento de mi cabello, saben mi cabello necesita mucho cariño para que este tan sedoso- sacudía de un lado a otro su orgullosa cabellera azul celeste para que vieran.

- ¿Para embellecerte?, si es ese el caso no has hecho muy bien tu trabajo jajaja, creo que mejor tárdate todas las horas que quieras pues te hace falta, ¡todavía estas horrenda!-se carcajeaba Horo por su comentario que dio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?-estaba indignada Pilika por el insulto por parte de su hermano.

- ¡Ya chicos!, ¿por que quieres conseguirle una novia?-

- Pues ya estoy cansada de sus quejidos- indicaba la joven Usui, se estaba mirando sus uñas- se queja diciendo algo así "por que nadie me quiere, bla bla" y así se sigue y es peor en el día de san Valentín-

- ¿Y crees que alguien lo quiere como novio? - se incorporaba este Ren al dialogo.- si lo crees que ilusa eres-

- Lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo –argumentaba Pilika.

- ¡Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda!-le deseaba Kyouyama a esa pequeña Usui.

- Gracia Anna, ¡oye!, ¿quiere ser su novia?- le preguntaba a su amiga.

- Aunque me pagaran millones o billones de dólares, no gracias- le regalaba una sincera sonrisa a esa peli azul- nos vamos a un corte- salieron al aire mientras estaba la publicidad, un pequeño hombrecito de cabello castaño se iba dirigiendo hacia a esta Anna.

- La audiencia quiere más acción, has algo-

- Se dice fácil Manta-respondía rápidamente la chica que le echaba una miradita a sus tarjetones vio el próximo caso que le hizo sonreía malignamente -pero creo que algo se presentara- los comerciales pasaron- Ya regresamos de estas breves comerciales, anuncia el siguiente Lyserg para acaba ya terminar esta tortura que hace llamar trabajo.-

- Si Anna, el cuarto es la hermana del heredero de la compañía de tv, es hermosa, caprichosa y mimada tiene un problemas con su hermano mayor estamos hablando de Mannoko Oyamada- Manta tenia sus ojos bien abiertos por ese nombre que bien conocía esa persona es su ...

- Hermana – pronuncio y luego volteo a ver a su prima - ¡Anna!-

- No me culpes también estoy tan sorprendía como tú -mentía ella ya sabía de esto, fue ella quien le pidió a su primita que participara en este programa.

- Hola a todos- Mannoko estaba como pez en el agua, saludando al publico como celebridad, no paraba de sonreír la condenada chica.

- Pero que te he hecho-tomándola del brazo a su hermanita haciendo que lo mirara.

- Nada pero quiero ser famosa-le revelara su verdadero objetivo de estar ahí, los dos hermanos los llevaron a sus silla quedando así, Manta a lado de Pilika. - por tu culpa me quietaron mi nueva laptop nueva - hacia su drama la pequeña dama -

- Todavía sigues con eso ya supéralo hermanita-

- No, porque tenias que acusarme-

- Por que me estabas perjudicando Mannoko-

- Pero era solamente una inocente broma-

- ¡¿Una inocente broma?-

- ¿Que hiciste ahora, Mannoko?-

- Prima … digo Anna este Manta les dijo a mis padres que le hacke su pagina de Facebook –

- ¿y lo Hiciste eso?-indago Anna

- Si-

- Eso no es todo, también creo una pagina web donde tenia por nombre "se busca chicas buenas" se aceptan solicitudes de mujeres de todo tipo… de preferencia brasileñas- comentaba Manta.

- Realmente hiciste eso Mannoko- tenia una sonrisa de cómplice esta joven conductora- ¡eres una genio!-

- ¿Tu lo sabias, Anna?-

- Fue mi idea-le contesto a su primo sin ninguna vergüenza -bueno este caso no hay que darle más importancia, así que nos vamos con el último caso.-

- El último afectado, es un comediante así se denomina él, nació en New York, sabe bailar break dance, es lindo, tiene una piel tersa como un bebé ¡ay como quisiera tocarlo!- habló Diethel.

- Anunciante apúrate el tiempo en la tele no es gratis- apuraba Anna al chico ingles.

- Si Anna una disculpa, estoy mencionando a este Chocolve el negrito que todos quieren comer a besos- salió dando vueltas de carros fue recibido por aplausos.

- Hola querido público tanto tiempo- decía el guapo hombre

- Si, si, que te trae por aquí Choco- movió la cabeza para ver a la hermosa rubia.

- Anna, Anna te quiero dar un beso-amenazaba hacerlo, se le acerco a la chica pero ella logro detenerlo con su mano en el rostro de ese chico.

- ni te atrevas o mis gorilas digo mis guardaespaldas te darán una tunda- el moreno dio una rápida vista a esos gorilas y se retracto en darle un beso a ese hermosa rubia.

- Ok, no sé porque me trajeron aquí-decía sin interés Chocolove

- Yo te mande a traer-

- Opacho todavía no tenías que salir- le indicaba esta Anna al pequeño.

- No importa, por tu culpa no me dieron…-se detuvo pues tan solo de acordarse se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, tomo fuerza para decir -mi postre y también por arruinarme que Santa Claus no existe y los reyes vagos… digo ñeros…digo magos -el impacto por toda las cosas que le arruino su hermano mayor – y por tus coscorrones ¿por que? -

- Es igual decir ¿Por qué naciste Opacho?, siempre eres tan molesto -decía crudamente Choco.

- ¡Molesto yo!, mira quien habla el que le sube el volumen de nuestro estéreo a todo lo que da y por tu culpa siempre nos molestan los vecinos-se quejaba el pequeñín – y aparte no me dejas ver mis caricaturas-

- Ya, ya, tu diario quieres ver ese dinosaurio todo rarito y morado-se exalto este Choco, era cierto siempre su hermano quiera ver a ese dinosaurio de extraña naturaleza - ya no aguantaba más oír esa estúpida canción "te quiero yo y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te daré…"-hacia una imitación barata de es personaje dudoso- ¡es traumático!-

- Es educativo-

- Es molesto, es tonto, es enfermo y es ficticio-

- ¡No digas eso! -se tapaba sus oídos este Opacho.

- ¡Es ficticio!, ¡es ficticio!, ¡es ficticio!...-

- ¡No es cierto! -grito a todo lo que da para así callar a su hermano que le estaba difamando a su dinosaurio favorito - porque son así son los hermanos mayores, unos molestos, irritados e engreídos que disque saben todo y siempre nos quieren fastidiar-

- Es cierto, no olvides que te quieren quitar tu turno de la tv para ver sus telenovelas -decía este Ren al recordar como esta Jun le quita su tiempo de televisión para ver su telenovela o serie que le gusta.

- También que siempre quieren realizar lo que ellos quieres, se creen…

- Autoritarios y QUE ES EL REY DEL MUNDO- Yoh complementaba el decir de esta Mannoko.

- No hay que olvidar sus travesuras -comentaba como mucho enojo Pilika.

- Se lo merecen esa travesuras- atacaba este Horo defendiendo a todos los hermanos mayores del mundo- porque ustedes… son…los que se creen los reyes del mundo por ser los pequeños de la casa- hacia mucho énfasis en ustedes.

- Cierto, quieren la atención de nuestros padres- Jun daba su aporte también.

- Lloran y nos acusan de cosas que no hacemos nosotros- hablo Hao al desquite contra los hermanitos - por consecuencias nos castigan sin ser culpables.-

- Nos quitan nuestro postre porque a ustedes se les antojo y lo quiere- le toco el turno de Chocolove - desde que nacieron nos quitaron nuestros juguetes para dárselo a ustedes-

- Hermanos menores ¿Por qué existen?- exclamo Manta.- Son unos caprichosos y consentidos-

- Que bueno que soy hija única- se alegraba esta Anna a ver como discutían entre ellos, vio como seguían con sus traumas, se empezó alarma cuando sus invitados se levantaron de sus asientos - ¡chicos creo que es mejor que se calmen!-pero fue demasiado tarde cuando alguien se quejo.

- ¡Oye!, porque me pegas-reclamaba Horo a este Opacho que le dio un puntapié en la espinilla, entonces ese azul le dio un zape al pequeño pues no pensaba que este Choco vio todo a pesar de estar dentro de la discusión.

- ¿porque le pegaste a mi hermanito?- se agacho para ver a su hermanito que estaba sollozando, Choco tenia en cuenta que su hermano da sus manotazos y es fastidioso cuando se enoja pero al fin al cabo es su hermano - tranquilo Opacho – trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- Fue el que me golpeo primero- Horo le respondió a la pregunta anterior de Chocolove.

- Vi eso pero es un niño de 6 años no sabe lo que hace, es muy impulsivo-defendía a su hermanito de ese agresor.

- ¿Que respondes por él?-lo empujo levemente este Usui al moreno, acto que le molesto a esto Chocolove.

- Claro -Choco también lo empujo, se empezaron a encarar, se agarraron de la ropa para empezar a forcejear, se golpearon, se escupieron y se dieron de todo, todo esto enfrente de las cámaras, Anna llamo a sus gorilas para separar a esos revoltosos.

- Antes de despedir el programa, quiero concluir que no podemos vivir con ellos y sin ellos pero así es la cuestión cuando se trata de los hermanos- mencionaba Anna tranquilamente pues ya se habían tranquilizados todos- creo que esto es todo por hoy, yo soy Anna Kyouyama, hasta el próximo programa- -no me van a pagar por este patético programa-

Chocolove despertó de su sueño por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación, vio como una sombra de pequeña que le acercaba rápidamente sintió como se sentó a su lado de su cama.

- ¿Estas despierto Choco?-

- Si Opacho-se acomodo en su cama para ver a su hermanito que parecía que traía algo entre sus mano pero no lograba distinguir, se tallo los ojos para ver mejor y vio que traía un plato pequeño donde esta el postre de la discordia.

- ¿quieres?-le ofrecía una cuchara.

- ¿te lo robaste?- no se lo podía creer que este Opacho fuera por el postre y eso no era lo que lo sorprendía, lo que si lo impacto fue que desobedeció a mamá y se trajo el postre a escondidas, pues casi siempre él era el que se lo robaba.

- Si ¿quieres si o no?-estaba impaciente su hermanito.

- Dame - tomo la cuchara y agarra una porción del ese magnifico flan.

- No me acuses con mamá sobre…-decía como podía este Opacho pues tenia comida en la boca.

- Sobre el robo del postre, para nada, te encubrirle-le sonreía sinceramente.

- Gracias…-Choco vio como su hermano dejo la cuchara en el plato y veía como sus pequeñas manos se cerraba haciendo un puño parecía como que se armaba de valor para decir algo - disculpa lo anterior-

- No Opacho, yo también tengo la culpa-argumentaba Choco - yo soy tu hermano mayor y debo de darte un ejemplo, también discúlpame-

- Lo hare, si tu también me disculpas-

- De acuerdo, te quiero dar algo -recordó este Chocolove, fue a su armario para sacar algo, era un oso de peluche - quiero que me lo cuides-

- Pero… es tu peluche favorito es este-

- Fozzie, lo sé pero ha estado mucho tiempo en el armario, así que pensé quien mejor para cuidarlo que mi hermanito - Opacho lo agarro, ese muñeco era el oso fozzie de los pequeños muppets el juguete favorito de Chocolove era un gran honor que su hermano confiara en él para cuidarlo - recuerda solo te encargo que me lo cuides no te lo doy-

- Si, waka waka- respondía imitando a ese emblemático caricatura.

- Bueno hay que terminarnos este postre-la mamá de eso chicos paso por su puerta pues oía como se reían entre ellos, eso le dio mucha felicidad - hay que ver lo muppets babies - proponía Chocolove, estaba de acuerdo su hermanito, mientras veían la tele pensaba - _cierto no podemos vivir con ellos y sin ellos, como quiero a este pequeño diablo de Opacho, a pesar que le guste ver a ese dinosaurio todo morado rarito pero tenia que tener un defecto_-

* * *

Ya regrese despues de dos meses ¡una sincera disculpa! pero la tarea no me dejaba, espero que le guste este capitulo. ¡esta dedicada a todos que tienen hermanos!

Los Muppet Babies le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no gano nada anunciándolos, Fozzie es el mejor waka waka, junto con Gonzo.

Ahora que estoy de vaca podre actualizar más rápido, les adelanto que ya se vienen dos especiales unas de las chicas y otros para los chicos. Gracias por sus comentarios y poner esta humilde fic en sus favoritos, sinceramente gracias y se que dando las gracias no es suficiente por eso trata de realizar mis capítulos bien para entretenerlos, antes quiero agradecer a:

**Im Killjoy**: tú has apoyado este fic y te lo agradezco mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Gatiko Asakura:** gracias por tu comentario.

**Green Tide**: espero que pronto actualices tu fic.

Nos vemos hasta pronto, si pueden pasan por mis otros fic.

amor y paz.


	5. especial de chicos, si fueramos?

_shaman kin no me pertenece._

**especial de chicos**

* * *

En una mañana de sábado, ¡bendito sábado! Estaba despertando un chico de cabello castaño todo somnoliento, se veía mal la había pasado de lo lindo con ella, fue una buena idea ir al parque de diversiones se divirtieron un buen. De un solo salto dejo su cama, se empezó a cambia esa pijama por unos jeans, se coloco su par de tenis, y una playera blanca, se coloco sus audífonos naranjas, arreglo su cama para dirigirse al comedor donde de seguro su mamá ya le preparaba el desayuno.

El comedor esta ubicado en la planta baja estaba al lado de la cocina donde se hacia la traslación de la comida sin problema. El joven castaño bajo de dos en dos las escaleras parecía un conejo al momento de realizar esa acción, llegando al comedor vio la silueta de una joven y hermosa mujer que le dio la vida.

- buenos días mamá - se sentaba este Yoh donde ya tenia su desayudo que constaba de un jugo de naranja, arroz con pescado y unos huevos revuelto.

- buenos días Yoh, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? - le preguntaba con esa típica oración que cualquier madre hace bueno tal vez algunas no, cada mamá es distinta pero volviendo a la historia la señora Keiko le regalaba una cariñosa sonrisa a su pequeño hijo.

- bien -

-yo diría que muy bien -

-buenos días Hao -este Hao aparecía en el comedor de esa casa, fue a saludar a su mamá primero lo primero hay que demostrar la educación que le dieron.

-hola Mamá -le dio un beso a la mejilla de su progenitora una vez hecho eso se sentó a lado de su hermano, ya al lado de su Yoh le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona, Yoh que ya había empezado a comer como pudo alejo las molestas manos de su hermano mayor, el reloj apuntaba que ya eran las 10am de ese sábado lindo – ¿cómo te fue con Anna, Yoh? -

-cállate Hao – decía como podía pues le contesto a medio bocado en la boca, no quería tocar ese tema pues cuando lo hacia se realizaba un gran alboroto por parte de Hao y no solamente de él si no que sus otros familiares también lo molestaba.

- creo que muy bien te fue pues esa forma de contestar te delata – deducía este Hao por la forma de callarlo, se llevo las manos a su nuca para aparentar astucia.

- ¡mamá!, ¡Hao me esta molestando! - miro a su mamá para que le digiera algo para que se calmara y no se metiera en asuntos ajenos pero ni caso le hacia su protectora madre.

- ¿la besaste? –por eso quería la intervención de su madre que seguía ignorándolo pues estaba entretenida sirviendo el café.

-eso que te importa Hao, ¡Mamá! –estaba desesperado pues este Hao seguía indagando en su cosa personales, Yoh se rehusaba a contestar pero para ser honesto le fue muy bien con Anna pasearon, le compro un oso de peluche, platicaron mucho y se divirtieron pero al final de esa salida fue… tan maravilloso que era un secreto; tan solo recordarlo este Yoh se le iluminaba los ojos por eso se dijo que no le diría a este Hao lo que paso con Anna al termino de su especie de cita.

- Hao no te metas en los asuntos de tu hermano- por fin su madre hizo la invocación que Yoh necesitaba para que le diera un hasta aquí a esta Hao, su hermano se callo por petición de su madre, pero no contaba con lo que venia enseguida – dime, ¿lo hiciste? -

- mamá tu también –estaba sonrojado y molesto pues como se entrometían en sus asuntos.

- es que ya están creciendo tan pronto - la señora Asakura empezó a entrar en un estado dramático - tú y Hao ya pronto me dejaran y ¡voy a estar sola! –estaba la borde de las lagrimas esta señora.

- pero mamá tienes a papá y no exageres –decía este Hao mientras le daba un bocado a ese huevos revuelto que estaban deliciosos.

- yo que los tuve en mi vientres 9 largos meses sufriendo de cada síntomas y me lo agradecen no, verdad- hablaba todavía esta joven mamá, se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa para luego ocultar entre sus manos su rostros pues estaba llorando.

- ¿que esta sucediendo aquí? - entro el señor Mikihisa, pues escucho un ligero escándalo, vio a su amada ahí sentada llorando como si el mundo se acababan se acerco a ella rápidamente abrazándola tiernamente- ¿por que su mamá llora? ¿Que le hicieron? – solo atino a decir pues sabia que su hijos tenia algo que ver, se sentó a lado de su esposa para seguir consolándola..

- crecimos eso es lo que hicimos – soltó en un suspiro este Yoh.

- esta dramática papá — este Hao se sirvió un poco de café que bueno que su mamá dejo el recipiente de cristal donde estaba ese liquido que solo los adultos consumían.

- eso veo que van hacer en la tarde- su papá se enderezo en su silla dejando a un lado su acción de consolar a su esposa pues tenia en cuenta que tardaría esta mujer en recuperarse, ya solo faltaban dos asientos por ocupar pues en total de integrantes de esa familia son seis.

- vamos a ver a unos amigos en el parque a las 11am para practicar- respondía este Yoh pues Hao estaba tomando su café con un delicioso pan dulce como postre - ¿por? -

- es que quiero que me ayuden en el auto pero mejor vayan a divertirse –explicaba el señor Asakura.

- de acuerdo - respondieron al mismo tiempo esos gemelos, un par de ancianos se acercaban a ellos con un paso lento y sin prisa.

- hola abuela – saludaba este Yoh alegremente.

- buenos días –la anciana se sentó en el asiento de a lado del esposo de su hija.

- ni tan buenos me duele la espalda por ese maldito colchón - se quejaba el abuelo de estos ahora estaban completa la familia.

- ¿que le pasa a mi hija? -pregunto la señora Kino al ver como estaba su hija llorando sin poder contenerse - no me digan es sobre el asunto que ya están creciendo-

- ¡eres bruja abuela! -hablo juguetonamente este Hao.

- pues mis años no son de a gratis -le decía esta anciana - ¿que hay de desayunar? -

- huevos revueltos, arroz con pescado y delicioso jugo de naranja – este Yoh le contesto antes que su hermano lo hiciera.

- pues bien sírveme pues dudo que pueda mi hija - este Yoh desapareció se fue a la cocina, una vez llegado con los platos de sus abuelos, se sentó otra vez - ¿por que llegaron tarde chicos? -

- Cierto - su padre se quedo viendo fijamente a sus retoños.

- papá tu sabes que yo tenia una salida con Anna -les recordó no solamente a su padre sino también a los demás.

- ¿y tu Hao? - pregunto su abuela a este.

- me fui a los videos juegos - estaba jugando con la comida, sin verla a los ojos.

- ¡te hemos dicho que eso pudre el cerebro!, ve a tu padre no tiene ni una neurona por eso -hablo la madre de estos gemelos por fin después de esa dramática escena que dejo para entrar a detalle en esta platica que se producía.

- ¡hey! – el ofendido replico

- sin ofender cariño - le dijo a su esposo y le acaricio el brazo para entendiera que no se sintiera mal.

- Yoh pero tu dijiste que regresarías para dejar tu mochila- recordaba esta Kino, el abuelo estaba mejor comiendo que entrar en esa habladuría - ¿quien suelta la sopa? –pregunto la matriarca de esa familia.

- de que hablas, ya te dijimos todo - decía sin mucha importancia este Yoh, miro a su hermano brevemente para que entendiera como contestar y lo entendió.

- ya deja tus locuras abuela – este Hao acompañaba a su hermano en esa forma de contestar sin darle importancia al asunto.

- esa forma de estar de acuerdo sin dudarlo, esa miradas de cómplices lo he visto antes - deducía la abuela - los castigaron verdad -

- ¡eres una genio! deberían contratarte la policía para resolver homicidios - el hermano de Yoh aplaudió esa forma tan acertada de resolver la incógnita de ellos, esta forma de hablar de Hao denotaba que estaba en lo correcto esta Kino.

- deja de decir estupideces Hao - pedía esta Anciana - ¿por que fue ahora? – esa pregunta ya era de rutina.

- una bomba de humo – eso era todo que querían escuchar esos adultos ya se imaginaba que ocasiono esa broma.

- la que estabas elaborando Hao- esa pregunta era una afirmación por parte de su abuelo que ya le llamo la atención la platica y se regaño mentalmente este abuelo pues era el causante de esa broma -_ no debía contarles como realizar esa broma, soy un mal ejemplo para mis nietos_ -

- si, me salió muy bien creo que encontré mi profesión que es en construir bombas eso hare cuando sea grande- dijo seriamente este Hao al imaginar al estudiar esa carrea.

- ¡No tú no serás eso!, ya basta con tus desastres que te tenemos ahora- tan solo pensar que su hijo Hao estudiara eso le daba escalofríos, ama a su hijo desde que se entero que estaba embazara de gemelos pero sabia que Yoh y en especial Hao serian un dolor de cabeza.

- son un dolor de cabeza chicos- exclamaba a la vez que se ponía una mano en su sien esa abuela.

- que haremos con ustedes - este Mikihisa estaba enojado, estos no aprendía nada de sus castigos.

- les dijes que los enviaran a una escuela militarizada ahí los corregirían, ahora ya es tarde -hablo seriamente el señor Yohmei, sus nietos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo y más sabiendo de quien lo decía pues fue su idea y su culpa por contarles como él realizaba sus bromas cuando tenia la misma edad de ellos.

- son buenos chicos papá, creo que exageras - defendía a sus criaturas esa madre amorosa.

- en fin- suspiro esta Kino que se le iba a ser a esto niños mimados pero de buen corazón al final en cuenta solo se divertía, la abuela cambio de tema - ¿como te fue con Anna? - casi se atraganta este Yoh a la hora de tomar su vaso de jugo.

- bien - Hao vio como se puso tímido este Yoh a la hora de contestarle a la abuela.

- espero que la hayas tratado como una reina pues se lo merece, es una gran chica y tiene un carácter que a ti te falta -eso opinaba esa señora cuando la conoció en una junta de padres que su hija y su yerno no pudieron asistir vio como era esa tal Anna pues ya sabia por parte de Hao que esa chica le gustaba a este Yoh; la analizo su actitud le gusto mucho, su forma hablar demostraba seguridad y su alta confianza, esa chica es la adecuada para su nieto mas pequeño.

- jajaja - se burlaba este Hao pues como se había cohibido enfrente de su abuela.

- tu ni te burles Hao, pues ya te estoy eligiendo esposa con unas atributos como los míos – se congelo con esas palabras de su abuela.

- no me desagracies abuela - bufo eso esté.

- vamos Hao los chicos nos esperan en el parque - se levanto este Yoh, su hermano lo imito se despidieron de sus familiares, se lavaron los dientes para tener una buena presentación pues si conocían a una chica hay que lucir bien esa idea es de este Hao, se llevaron una sudadera pues ya empezaba hacer un poco de viento frio.

- hijos lleven sus cascos y rodilleras no quiero que les pase nada - le pedía su madre que estaba en la entrada viendo como bajan de las escaleras; este Yoh traía una patineta y esta Hao su mochila para luego sacar del patio trasero su bicicleta bmx como esa las que sacan los experto en dominar trucos en la bicicletas.

- mamá - se quejo este Hao y este Yoh rodo los ojos solamente, los gemelos abrieron la puerta ya con las coderas y rodilleras colocadas por parte de la petición su madre, se fueron.

En un parque donde estaban reunidos este Horo, Lyserg, Manta y Chocolove junto con su hermanito Opacho que era el colado de ese grupo, este día se estaban reunido para realizar un par de trucos en sus patinetas o bicicletas en el caso de este Chocolove iba a enseñarle a su hermano un par de trucos de break dance pues es una tradición en esa familia pues el baile esta en su sangre y de pasada también le enseñaría a su demás amigos que siempre lo molestaba que le enseñara para así sorprender a las chica.

- ¡que fastidio! - decía este azulito que ya se estaban empezando aburrir, estaban ahí el grupito en los columpios donde estaba sentado este Manta y este Horo que de un solo salto este azul pues se canso de estar ahí sentado se desesperaba más.

- Horo -lo llamaba un chito que era siempre es blanco de sus bromas, este Ren pasaba a lado del esa tienda de helados y todos los dulces, este sábado no había mucho en ese parque pues el clima esta de un tono gris como queriendo llover por eso las pocas personas.

- Ren llegaste pensé que no te dejaría como tu papas son tan sobre protectores –

- bueno aunque sea a mí si me quieren no soy un accidente de una borrachera como alguien que conozco - esto si hizo que se calentara este Horo pero del coraje por semejantes comentario.

- ¿que dijiste? - se empezó a encarar a este chinito parecía que ni en los fines de semanas dejaban de pelear.

- me hablaban - apareció un chico ajeno a este conflicto de amigos.

- No Chocolove, nadie te habla - le respondió este Ren que alejaba el rostro de Horo del suyo era muy desagradable su presencia.

- sólo falta este Yoh y Hao -comentaba este Lyserg a este Manta que estaba entretenido con su laptop bajando video de patinetos para que sus amigos aprendieran hacer esos trucos.

- invita algo Manta - se acerco este Horo al pequeño que era el futuro de la empresa de su padre.

- no soy tu banco para invitarte cuando tu quieras Horo- horo - hablo este Manta pues ya estaba harto este azulito siempre quisiera que le invitara comida, las bebidas, dulce o cualquier cosa, era todo un gorrón.

- ¡que aburrido eres! -soplo este azulito. Así que rodo sus ojos para su próxima victima – ¿y tu Lyserg? -

- lo siento Horo pero hoy no me dieron, es parte de mi castigo - explico este joven ingles a este guapo chico celeste, el hermano menor de Chocolove se acercaba pues acaba de comprarse un helado bajo en azúcar pero se veía apetitoso, Horo se acerco al pequeñín.

- ¡hey Opacho! da me de tu helado -

- ¿quieres? - con unos ojos de codero y una linda voz que demostraba su infantil edad.

- si - la baba de este Usui se le escurría por la boca, este Opacho se le acerco noto como este Horo se le acercaba al helado; este azul solo quería una lamida o mordía, pero el pequeñín le alejo rápidamente el helado.

- pues compra -se lo dijo tan fríamente, todos vieron como este Opacho jugo con su amigo y eso que él es el mayor.

- mendigo mocoso - empezó a corretearlo, pero Opacho nada tonto se coloca atrás de su hermano mayor.

- te la hizo bonita esa broma mi hermano - se burlaba este Chocolove mientra abrazaba a este Horo para tranquilizarlo.

-¡ya llegaron! - grito este Manta la ver como se acercaba los hermanaos Asakuras, este Horo se le paso el enojo.

- hola chicos lamento la demora es que este Yoh no se levantaba -quería molestar a su hermano echándoles la culpa.

- no es cierto - desmintió ese comentario por parte de su hermano.

- ¡se pueden callar! Lo importante que ya está aquí - hablo fuertemente este Ren a ese par.

- les dijeron a sus padre sobro lo ocurrido ayer- pregunto este Manta a sus amigos que se preparaban para realizar sus trucos vio como sus rostros cambiaron de una felicidad que radiaba a una melancolía y sombría, eso se entendía bien que sus padres sabían lo ocurrido - ¿Qué les dijeron? -

- mi mamá me castigo sin tele, sin música y sin los videojuegos - decía Lyserg - y claro sin mesada por dos meses, ellos lo dedujeron tan rápidamente - los padres de este ingles eran famosos pues trabajaban con la policía eran investigadores especiales, no es difícil deducir cuando tu hijo llegar tarde más de lo inusual y con mucho nerviosismo eso era pan comido para los padres de Lyserg.

Cada uno conto su experiencia en la caso de Ren su padre no le importo el castigo pues le creía a su hijo que los realmente culpables son aquellos hermanos Asakura por involucrar a su hijo en esa broma.

Ese Chocolove les conto lo de ayer que se puso dramática su madre pues llego tarde y también lo regaña por lo de este Opacho por su exceso de azúcar ahí le reclamo a este Horo por tener a una hermana tan buena de cuerpo y tan irresponsable a la hora de cuidar a un niño pero como la adora a esa condenada mujer.

A Manta este Yoh le pregunto como le fue a esta Anna pero no le dijo nada por órdenes de su amada y adorada prima.

Los hermanos Asakuras contaron lo que paso en esta mañana que todavía no los castigaban pero este Hao hizo mas énfasis de como este Yoh se cohibía cuando tocaban el tema de Anna.

- ¿cómo te fue en tu papas, Horo? Eres el único que no nos ha dicho - le decía este Yoh a su amigo

- no se han enterado pues como llegamos antes que ellos a la casa - explico este Horo a veces se sentía feliz que ellos no estaban pues no tenían quien le exigía que realizara la tarea; era el rey de la casa y claro su hermana la reina, pero admitía que si les hacia falta.

- cierto tus dos papas trabajan todo el día - recordaba este Manta.

- que suerte tienes azulito - este Ren le rodeo el cuello con un brazo de forma amistosa a su amigo.

- si, verdad - este Horo no se lo creía.

- pero esa suerte se te va acabar pues en la junta de seguro van a querer hablar con tus padres - este Ren continuaba hablando.

-como a de ustedes - todos se asustaron un poco pero sus padres ya sabían así que dejaron de asustarse, así que cada uno se fue acercando a este Manta para ver los videos, de repente el sonido de una canción norteña esas que a veces escuchaba oír cantar a su maestro Peyote, este Horo le gustaba aunque no era de su tipo, mientras sus amigos rodeaban a este Manta para ver los videos de las acrobacias para practicarlas a este Horo se alejo de ellos para ir a una bocina de ese parque para oír mejor esa canción - ¡oye Chocolove! - este moreno se acerco a su amigo.

- ¿que pasa Horo? - ya estando a su lado.

- esa canción es muy parecida a la que nos enseño este Peyote - decía este Horo le recordar que sus primeros acordes de la guitarra se parecían a esta canción.

- sí, le he preguntado y ese tipo de música es como dijo… norteña - tronó sus dedos este Chocolove como símbolo de que pudo recordar.

- ah es muy buena, aunque no lo entiendo - se cruzaba de brazos este Usui.

- pues claro esta en español –dijo este Choco como si fueron lo más obvio del mundo pues lo era como le vas a entender una canción que es cantada en otro idioma.

- ¿quienes canta? –Choco vio como este Horo estaba interesado en esa canción.

- no lo se pero son norteños, con sombrero –explicaba este.

- ¿como los mariachis?–

-no tanto – este negrito lindo ya se estaba impacientando pues quería regresar para ver los videos.

- te imaginas si fuéramos mariachis ó cantantes de este tipo música - alzaba su rostro viendo el inmenso cielo que estaba nublado que lo acompañaba con un viento frio.

- no – contesto Choco.

- seria fabulantastico –este Choco dejo a solas a este Horo, nuestro amigo empezó a imaginarse como seria su vida de mariachis o norteños.

-o-x-0-x-o-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

En una bar en Japón se encontraba unos hombres jugando domino como lo machos saben hacerlo, era un ambiente de puro hombre, en ese bar se veía tipos rudos peleándose entre ellos concursos de aguante de alcohol, olor a humo y tabaco, había música, y inseparable cerveza.

En la entrada se veía como entraban un par de hombres los dos tenían el cabello largo pero se distinguen en el color pues uno lo tenia de color negro y el otro de color castaño tenia una musculatura eran hombres muy guapos, se parecía que buscaban a un grupo de personas en particular, que estaban ubicados en una esquina de ese establecimiento no se les veía el rostros por sus sombreros, caminaban a paso lento a esa mesa.

Antes de llegar a esa mesa un hombre de esa mesa los intercepto para saber que querían ellos, estaban platicando como negociando.

- ¿que haremos ahora? –preguntaba un hombre al aire como si la respuesta llegara por si, se notaba que había tomado un poco de tequila como los demás de sus compadres, tenia su rostros cubierto por su sombrero pero se podía ver el tono de su cabellos que eran un color azul celeste.

- pues a trabajar – el que le contesto se tocaba su bigote con mucho orgullo pues le costo meses tenerlo así.

- ¿ya tenemos trabajo? – Le pregunto este al que se atrevía molestar - ¿de que tipo de trabajo es Ren? -

- una serenata como siempre para una bella mujer- sonriendo decía este chaval a este Ren le parecía estúpido como este Horo actuaba cuando llegaba al bar como si fuera el rey del mundo

- ¿quien nos contrata? – seguía en esa actitud se tomo un trago de tequila de una sola vez pero antes preparo su tequila con limón y sal para amarar bien el sabor un truco que aprendió de Peyote.

- yo – alzo su sombrero que le estorbaba la vista para ver quien era el que pedía el servicio de él y sus compañeros.

- Silver y Kalim así se llaman - los presento Ren a sus clientes - vamos a cantarles a la misma mujer que ellos comparten-

- no sabia que les gusta los tríos, son unos cochinitos – decía este Horo cambiando su semblanza tranquilo a uno divertido. – sabia que les gustaba compartir pero no ha este punto.-

- pervertido no es eso- reprochaba este Silver- si tenemos a una mujer en común que nos ama por igual-

- es verdad en maravillosa nos da cariño nos abraza a los dos cuando estamos triste- decía este Kalim ilusionado recordando como es de cariñosa esa mujer con ellos- hace años que dormía con nosotros para que no tuviéramos pesadillas, y nos daba un beso en la frente -

- ¿esto mal yo? o eso si sonó muy pervertido- Horo volteo a ver a este Ren que estaba de acuerdo, esa forma de hablar de Silver y Kalim era muy rara y sospechosa.

- bien dile a Peyote que traiga el auto con los instrumentos pues hoy daremos serenata –le ordeno este azulito a este chinito – mientras despierto a este Hao, les doy un café bien cargado para que se les baje la borrachera a nuestros amigos, Lyserg, Yoh, Chocolove y Manta – así lo hicieron este Hao estaba durmiendo arriba de la barra donde atendía el cantinero se despertó de mal humor, luego fue con los demás músicos para darles café que se negaban a tomar pero este Horo a la fuerza se los dio pero se vio un leve resultado pues se tambaleaban pero hablaban medio bien.

- chicos beban su café, hoy tenemos trabajo – les decía este Horo.

- ¿ahora donde? –pregunto este Hao que se arreglaba su traje de mariachi, se veía muy bien con ese traje.

- yo quería darle serenata a este Anna para disculparme –decía lentamente este Yoh pues trataba de decir correctamente las palabras ya tenia baja la borrachera.

-y yo a Jeanne pues últimamente me ha dicho que no soy romántico con ella, cosa que se me hace tonto- interrumpió el chinito pues ya había vuelto de allá afuera donde ya estaba este Peyote esperándolos en la camionera para irse al trabajo - también quiero disculparme pues todavía esta molesta -

-que romántico eres Ren –decía un Lyserg un poquito más sobrio.

- yo quiero darle a esta Pilika todo esta noche…-sus amigos le daba unos ojos de pistolas pues no sabia que quería darle a su novia esta noche este Chocolove que estaba con un buen humor por la bebida todavía no le hacia efecto el café-…una serenata donde refleje todo mi amor por ella y que se le alivie el carácter que traía ahorita pues no me da mis cariñitos, mis besitos y mis abracitos - se escucharon un suspiro aliviador por parte de sus compañeros mas este Horo.

- bueno después del trabajo y si nos da tiempo iremos a darles serenatas a sus enamoradas –se integraba este Manta, este pequeñín se encargaba de la cobranza del trabajo.

- ¡yupi! – gritaron los hombres enamorados bueno menos este Ren pero se le veía una sonrisa.

La camioneta roja los esperaba, esta este Peyote esperándolos el era el conductor pero también un importante músico, se subieron el conjunto musical, este Silver y Kalim también se fueron con ellos, les dieron las indicaciones por donde vivía, era una residencia muy grande y una reja este Silver les indico que tenían que subir por la reja.

Ellos no tenían otra opción era su trabajo y eso les daba el pan de cada día; cada persona que solicitaban su trabajo le pedían cosas tan extrañas, una vez estando en el otro lado de las rejas estaban bajo de un balcón donde estaba durmiendo esa bella mujer.

- que tipo de música quieren, regional, rock, banda, reguetón ranchera, polka, grupero, corridos, narco corridos, rap, hip hop… ustedes díganos somos muy versátiles- explicaba este Horo con una sonrisa.

- queremos una música típico para serenatas –respondía este Kalim.

- ok, chicos listos - volteo a ver a sus camaradas que tenia ya todos sus instrumentos este Yoh tocaba la guitarra, Hao también guitarra pero eléctrica si es extraño pero eran modernos, Manta el guitarrón esa panzona que hace sonidos bajo bueno el bajo, Lyserg una trompeta, Chocolove traía un clarinete, Peyote como traía la mano lastimada por la ultima pelea en ese bar solo realizaba los coros pero general mente también los acompaña con su guitarra, Horo traía también guitarra y Ren un violín.

La música empezó a sonar, la guitarra vibraba, el bajo, la trompeta, este Horo junto con Hao, Yoh y Ren era los principales vocales, primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta voz respectivamente y los demás eran los que realizaban los coros.

Cantaban una de canción romántica, con un grito típico que realizaba este Peyote, la habitación se encendió parecía que abriría la dueña del corazón de estos hombre, estos era asqueroso como era fácil que ellos estuvieran y compartieran el misma mujer que tipo de mujer seria se preguntaba los chicos.

La mujer se asomo, la sorpresa fue grande pues dejaron de cantar esa mujer era muy anciana, que clase de amorío tenia con esto hombres para que le llevaran serenata, hasta que este Silver empezó a hablar así comprendieron que tipo de amor le tenían.

- ¡abuela esta es para ti feliz cumpleaños! –su abuela parecía que estaba llorando parecía conmovida.

- Si abuela, la mera jefa nuestra hermosa familia ¡la gran Goldva! –gritaba este Kalim, el conjunto musical ya no veían a la señora que ya aparecía en la entrada de la casa estaba en bata eso no impido que fuera abrazar a sus nietos.

- Gracias pequeños -siempre le decía así de esa forma cariñosa a sus nietos, les regalos un par de besos a esos hombres que ya no eran niños sino hombres que rebasaban los 30 años, - vamos pasen - esto les indico a los chicos que dejaron de tocar.

Cada vez que terminaban su trabajos los que los contrataban siempre al final le invitaban galletas, comida o café esa era un gratitud muy tradicional pero en esta casa de en vez de darles café les dieron a cada una botella de ron ellos no tardaron mas de cinco minutos para tomárselos otra vez borrachos pero que ahora todos menos Peyote estaban bien felices y forma de gratitud este conjunto de músicos cantaron una canción como regalo y después de retiraron como podían les abrieron la rejas, se tambaleaban al caminar.

- Que…hip… amable anciana…hip –no paraba decir con ese hipo este Yoh.

- Si, yo pensé que era para su novia… hip… que grabe error…hip - explicaba este Hao lo que todos sus amigos también habían pensado.

- Ahora vamos con mi novia hip…hip…- gritaba eufórico.

- ¿Por que tu primero Yoh? …hip… – este Ren era el mal copa el que siempre se pelaba con quien sea no importaba el motivo siempre quería partirle la cara al alguien cuando estaba borracho.- estúpido…hip – agarro del cuello a este Yoh.

- Pues…hip… te diré Ren por orden alfabético pues Anna empieza con A …hip - este Ren iba a reprochar pero se contuvo pues la explicación de Yoh era muy convincente y soltó su agarre que tenia sobre el – hip… vámonos…hip -

Habían llegado al casa de Anna como rayo, Yoh estaba todo desarreglado empezó a cantar a todo pulmón pero no aparecía su amada por la ventana, ya habían pasado media hora y repentinamente la luz de esa habitación se prendió y luego se abrió de la ventana.

- ¡Por dios ya se pueden callar! ¡Anna no esta! –gritaba enojada la mamá de esta chica.

- Disculpe…me…hip… mamá de Anna…hip, ¿donde esta ella? – preguntaba este Yoh que tenia una botella de tequila que se compraron en una tienda cerca de esa casa.

- Yoh fue a dormir en la casa de Jeanne, junto con Pilika y Tamao - decía como una pesadez, la señora pues había despertado de un lindo sueño donde soñó que era presidenta como le encantaba el poder algo que compartía con su hija - pensé que mi hija te dijo -

- Ahora que hago…hip memoria…hip me comento algo… hip parecido- le dio un trago al envase después de pasarse ese liquido se limpio con su manga – hip… disculpe la despertada - se inclino respetuosamente pero casi se van para delante gracias a su hermano lo detuvo antes que se cayera – hip…chicos muévanse…hip – la mamá de Anna veía extraño a este Yoh pues le parecía que estaba borracho pero ignoro esa posibilidad y se volvió a meter a su casa para continuar con su sueño y cerro la ventana.

- Jajaja, hip… que prospecto de novio tiene esta Anna – se burlaba este Chocolove, se caía en la camioneta pues intentaba pararse para ir con Yoh pero no podía estar en equilibrio ya que estaban rumbo a la casa de Jeanne y el vehículo se movían mucho.

- Bueno esto será fácil así le daremos serenatas a sus novias – respondía este Manta.

- Eso parece – susurro este Peyote no muy convencido de ir en este estado de embriagues por parte de todos.

Después de una hora de viaje y esa equivocada por parte de Yoh, estaban enfrente de la casa de Jeanne, en la camioneta se estaba oyendo la música de su país pues este Peyote le gustaba mucho le recordaba a su tierra no les gustaba mucho pues no sabían que decía pues sus canciones están en español y era difícil para ellos, pero en fin uno llega a acostumbrar, este mexicano tarareada muy felizmente, pues es un grupo que representa orgullosamente a su nación en todo el mundo.

- Ya llegamos - decía este Peyote que se sonaba la nariz pues se puso nostálgico al pensar en su país de origen al escuchar esa música.

- Otra vez triste… hip… hip por eso no nos gusta que escuches eso pues te pones triste- le reclamaba este Chocolove a su amigo y grito después- abrazo grupal…hip- todos rodeaban a este Peyote.

- Bueno ya deja de llorar…hip…hip - una vez desvanecido ese abrazo, le grito esto Hao aquel hombre llorón.

- ¡estoy sensible!- se defendía este Peyote pero lo ignoraban ese grupo de borrachos - tu eres un insensible -susurro sacaron sus instrumentos.

La casa de Jeanne era un tamaño mediano no tenia balcón pero si una ventana que se daba la cara a la calle esa era la habitación de ella y que seguro ahí estaban sus novia.

- Ya saben primero una introducción –este Hao les indicaba, para darse valor cada uno se tomo sus botellas que se compraron, se lo acabaron, este Peyote estaba recargado en la camioneta observando la estupidez que hacia en ese estado, después de ese trago siguió explicando - y cada uno tendrá el turno de cantar -

-Buena idea Hao – lo alagaba su hermano.

- Pues yo se como conquistarlas- decía este Asakura.

Adentro de esa habitación se veía como una chica se levanto con pesadez de su cama por ese ruido que parecía música o eso querían dar a entender esos músico, se preguntaba ¿Quién se le ocurre dar serenatas a la 4 de la madrugada?, apenas se habían dormido hace una hora después de un charla de chicas.

- Que es ese ruido – exclamo esta Pilika viendo a esta Jeanne que ya estaba despierta unos momentos antes de ella.

- Una especie de serenata – concluía esta peli plateada.

- ¡Hagan algo para que se callen! - exigía esta Anna con un mal humor, se tapo el rostro con la almohada - apenas podía dormir – se quejaba esta rubia.

- Creo que es este Yoh – decía esta Tamao que se levanto para ver por la ventana de una forma discreta para que no la vieran, vio como ese castaño cantaba.

- Oh… voy a romper con él hoy para que me deje dormir – dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe, iba a dirección a la ventana pero esta Jeanne se interpuso - quítate Jeanne y préstame tu televisión para lanzárselo – estaba furiosa esta chica.

- Tengo una mejor idea… - se quedo a media pero al oír a su novio acompañando al novio de su amiga - ¡esta borracho o drogado! , es la única forma de que haga esta estupidez, voy a matar a este Ren por interrumpir nuestro sueño – ahora ella entendía por que esta Anna estaba furiosa no estaba enojada sino que avergonzada era lindo claro cuando uno esta sobrio pues se notaba en la forma de cantar de estos que estaban pasados de copas.

- Pilika T E A M O, amo, amo -gritaba este Chocolove deletreando el te amo, la nombrada se quedo estática su querido chocolatito vino a darle una serenata era algo tierno pero no era el momento preciso pues estaba desvelada y tenia un humor de mil demonios.

- Escucha Pilika es tu amor – se burlaba su amiga.

- Deja de burlarte Tamao, no estoy de humor - esta peli celeste oyó como se carcajeaba su amiga la peli rosa, - es algo lindo pero no es el momento indicado -

- Hay que hacer un plan – proponía esta Jeanne al recordar lo que le iba a decir a esta Anna.

- rápido antes que tus padres despierten - las chicas se reunión entre si formando un circulo, parecía que estaba ideando un plan maquiavélico pues sus rostros mostraba una sonrisa sádica

- bien hay que hacerlo - proponía la chica rubia.

- Vamos chicas - decía esta Jeanne que se colocaba un abrigo por el frio de la madrugada sus amigas también se pusieron uno, bajaron a la planta baja, esta Tamao se coloco en supuesto primero fue a buscar cierto artefacto que será parte fundamental para el plan una vez encontrado espero que sus amigas le dieran la seña para realizar su parte – contamos contigo Tamao – fue lo ultimo que dijo esta Jeanne antes de abrir la puerta.

- Parece que no funciono están todavía enojadas con nostras y todo por tu culpa Horo…hip - comentaba un furioso Yoh que ya estaba en esa etapa de la borrachera.

- ¿Por que? - preguntaba inocentemente este Horo.

- Tu… tu… hip… comentaste…hip que hemos visto ha mujeres mejores que ellas y más atractivas – decía un deprimido Ren que ya estaba melancólico este Lyserg le daba unas palmadas en la espaldas consolándolo. – Jeanne…hip…ya no… me quiere… por tu culpa Horo-horo idiota…hip. – y abrazo a este ingles al final.

- Pues no sabia que ellas estaban escuchando- se defendía este Horo - aparte ustedes estaban de acuerdo conmigo -

- En fin… hip vámonos creo que no los perdonaran…hip –estaba resignado este Hao se empezaba alejarse, pero el sonido de la puerta abriendo los regreso en donde estaban.

- Oigan chicos vengan – pedía esta Anna y como si su vida dependiera en obedecer lo hicieron se pararon esos tres encantadores hombres enfrente de sus hermosa mujeres.

- Miren creo que exageramos por el comentario de este Horo – explicaba esta Anna que le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa a este Yoh de forma cariñosa.

- Si – este chico estaba rendido ante ella.

- Claro ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que dijo mi estúpido hermano – esta Pilika abrazaba a su novio.

- Eso me alegra…hip… oír eso… hip... cariño – este Chocolove

- Ren yo te quiero, no podría estar por mucho tiempo enojada contigo - este chinito sonrió al oírla y más lo hizo cuando ella lo tomo de las manos - así que nostras hemos decidido que vamos a darles una regalo de forma de disculpa – las demás afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Si solo cierren los ojos – dijo Pilika, los tres chicos cerraron los ojos, primero sintieron un beso en su mejillas derechas dados por sus amada correspondiente, y luego un ardor tremendo pues sus chicas les dieron unas cachetada ahí abrieron los ojos y distinguieron que todavía estaban furiosas y que todo fue una actuación.

- Creen que es fácil olvidar que ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo de lo que decía Horo - hablaba fríamente esta Anna.

- ¿Pues adivine que?- le toco el turno a esta Pilika.

- No – contestaron inseguros los chicos.

- Exacto y aparte tienen el descaro de venir a darnos una serenata en ese estado de embriagues ¡vaya que romántico! – lo último lo dijo un tono muy sarcástico, tenia amabas manos en su cadera esta Jeanne y ordeno - ¡Tamao Ahora! -

- Tengo un mal presentimiento- decía este Horo mientras se alejaba un poco de allí pues todavía estaban cerca de ellos, sus demás compañeros lo imitaron en alejarse.

- Yo igual - este Hao vio como las chicas entraban a la casa; su hermano y sus amigos no hacían nada estaba estático por la acción de sus amigas, la puerta todavía estaba abierta y vio como esta Tamao traía una manguera, se veía apenada.

- Lo siento amigos de verdad lo siento - y los baño con agua helada, los instrumentos se mojaron, Anna, Pilika y Jeanne se fueron a la ventana para ver como el agua de la manguera mojaban a sus novios, se podía ver todo como ellos se alejaron todos mojados de pies a cabeza, ella no paraban de reír.

- Una vez terminado de refrescarlos, esta Tamao cerro la puerta y subió con ellas, estos caminaba lentamente a su camioneta, primero se voltearon ver a sus amadas.

- Pero chicas, ustedes son las únicas que nos gustan y queremos –grito este Yoh ya sin borrachera pues esa agua fría lo saco de ese trance.

- Por favor discúlpenos – fue turno de Ren.

- Pilika vuelve conmigo, sin ti no soy nada, mis chistes ya no son los mismo – este Chocolove se arrodillo parecía que lloraba- ¡HAY MI CORAZÓN COMO ME DUELE POR TU INDIFERENCIA PILIKA! ¡EL ALCOHOL YA NO SABE IGUAL SI TU A MI LADO!- dramatizaba este negrito

- Eso es cierto ya cuenta unos mejores – decía este Horo, al parecer al estar deprimido contaba mejor los chiste pensaba - _debería estar más deprimido -_

- ¡Cállate Horo! – de exigía este moreno a su amigo.

- Si Horo es tu culpa que estén enojadas con nosotros – este Ren le daba una miradita que dios santo como daba miedo.

- Pilika si tu no vuelves me cortare mis venas con un bolillo de pan…- amenazaba duramente este chico de un forma desesperada de obtener su regreso.

- Hay Choco – se alarmo ella sabia lo que era capaz.

- Pilika, esta actuando –le comentaba sin ninguna pizca de creerse lo que decía ese moreno.

- Tu no te metas Anna – decía este Choco al ver como intervenía esta jovencita.

- Que rápido te recuperaste – decía esta Anna al ver que tenia razón de su actuación tan barata.

- Nos vemos – se despidieron los chico estaban derrotados, se subieron a la van sin más que decir adiós y pensando en ideal un plan para que sean perdonados.

- ¡Horo- Horo! Ya ven – este volteo que lo llamaba Yoh al parecer estaba tan absorbido en su imaginación que perdió su tiempo en ese pensamiento de en vez de estar practicando.

_- ¡__oh si, seriamos grandes, con mujeres, alcohol, muchas aventuras y muchas canciones! ¡ya se que quiero ser de grande!_ –pensaba alegremente este lindo jovencito.

continuara...

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas aquí actualizando me escape de mi cama para estar en la computadora sin que nadie me vea pues la tengo prohibida por estar enfemar pues dice mi Má que puede elevar mi temperatura pero q importa ¡aqui estoy al pie del cañon!, ¡odio tener gripa en verano! ¡maldita lluvia por mojarme y hacer que me enfermara!

Espero que les guste este fic aunque la verdad no tengo mucha inspiración por la gripe que tengo ahora ¡me arruina todo!, este especial de chicos no me salio como esperaba lo sentia algo flojo al final salieron las chicas tambien ¡maldita fiebre mi humor se va hasta el piso! pero en fin ojala que les guste , bueno espero sus comentario;nos vemos hasta la próxima semana con el especial de las chicas que ya lo tengo planeado en mi mente.

me despido pues ya me siento terrible y aparte creo que ya van a regresar mis acechadores (mi padres jajaja) y si me ven aqui me daran una regañada ni se lo imaginan, ¿alguien tiene una receta para aliviar la gripa? ahi me avisan, hasta la proxima semana.

xoxo - salu2 **me despido diciendo de ¡Pumas soy x siempre, hasta la tumba y hasta el otro mundo, moriria feliz por otro campeonato tuyo!. :)**


	6. especial chicas, si fueramos?

**Especial de chicas...**

En un habitación se estaban alistando cuatro chicas que iba a salir esa noche con la intención de irse a divertirse aunque tenia entre 15 y 16 años pero no les importaba que fueran menores de edad solo querían divertirse esa noche.

= ¿es buena idea ir nosotras solas?- preguntaba con cierta timidez una chica de cabello rosado a sus compañeras que no paraban de arreglarse para su salida.

= ¿que quieres decir Tamao? = esta Pilika oyó lo que decía su amiga, no comprendía porque actuaba así.

= bueno sin sus novios = dirigiendo la mirada a esta Pilika, le explicaba la chica Tamamura y luego se dejo caer en la cama de Jeanne, estaban en la casa de esa chica de cabello plateado como acordaron, ya estaba desapareciendo la tarde para dar paso a la anochecer; las chicas les mintieron a sus padres y amigos que haría una pijamada pero la verdad es que se iban a ir a un antro que esta Anna y Jeanne conocía muy bien = ¡se enojaran! = la chicas estaban hartas de la lloriqueada de esta Tamao realizaba.

= Tamao, no te preocupes ellos no se enteraran- hablo la dueña de la casa y luego la vio amenazadoramente - ¿y tu no les dirás verdad?=

=claro que no = esta chica se sentía ofendida a pesar de saber que no es correcto mentirles a sus amigos e irse a un antro aun sabiendo que son menores de edad ella no era una chismosa podía ser una temerosa y tímida ¡todo menos una chismosa!

=aparte estamos solteras, no tenemos novios – hablo con la verdad esta Anna que era cierto sus amigas a excepción de esta Pilika que si tenia novio.

=pero el joven Yoh =seguía esta Tamamura con ese nerviosismo.

=él no es nada, solamente estamos saliendo, no es nada serio =explico un hecho que no le gustaba, el día de la cita pensó que Yoh le propondría que fuera su novia pero no.

=por ahora =hablo en voz baja la francesa a esa peli celeste.

= ¡oye Jeanne! ¿Y este Ren? =la ataco esta Anna al oír ese comentario que le dio a Pilika.

=Ren es un amigo = dijo sin ningún temor.

=pero siempre están juntos = seguía esta Kyoyama quería molestarla.

=si estamos juntos pues nos gusta platicar de varias cosas =

- Si hablas de platicar dándose unos bezotes en la azotea de la escuela, vaya a quien no le gustaría así platicar- esta Jeanne se sonrojo que Anna supiera lo que hacia con este Ren a escondidas.

=hay rumores en la escuela que te gusta = ahora era el turno de Pilika que se encargaba de fastidiar a esa peli plateada.

= como dijiste son rumores = esta Jeanne trataba de no salirse de sus casillas en ese preciso momento. = Pilika, este Chocolove se va enojar contigo si se entera que vas a salir sin él = ahora ella le devolvía con guante blanco ese ataque a esa joven Usui.

= y = solamente pronuncio eso esa chica.

= ¿y? es tu novio eres la única que esta emparejada =casi le gritaba pues como era posible que esta Pilika no tuviera remordimiento de salir a escondidas de su novio o como ella le dice su príncipe de cuarta región.

= lo dices como si fuera algo malo = esta Pilika no entendía porque tanto relajo que ella saliera sin decirle a su novio – aparte yo puedo salir sin ningún problema, no siempre tengo que estar con Chocolove, me puedo cuidar para su información -

= tiene razón mi querida amiga = la forma de hablar de esta Anna le dio mala espina de seguro algo planeaba=eres hermosa Pilika =

=gracias Anna=

= eres tan linda…- esta rubia se acerco a esta Pilika y con las manos tocaba la hermosa cabellera azul celeste de su amiga - …que los chicos que nos encontremos te van a invitar unos trago=

=sabia a donde ibas - se alejo de ella rápidamente -pero yo te deje llegar hasta ese punto =

= hay que divertirnos esta noche = esta Anna tenia una sonrisa al lograr molestar a Pilika, sabía que no le gustaba la idea que tenia sobre ella en utilizarla para tener unos tragos gratis.

= pensé que castigarían Anna = exclamo esta Tamao que se colocaba unos aretes.

= ¿por lo de ayer? = vio como asentía su amiga.= están de viaje así que es obvio que no este castigada =se coloco una chamarra de cuero de color negro, llevaba un blusa blanca pegada, unos jeans deslavados a la cadera y unas botas negras, se veía como muy sexy.

- Que suerte tienes amiga – decía esta Maiden que se termino de cambiar, se puso un vestido azul eléctrico, unas zapatillas de igual color, aretes pequeños negros y un pequeño sweater.

-Bien hay que irnos – anuncio esta Pilika traía puesto unos jeans gris de tubo, una blusa negro y unas zapatillas negras. - ¿estas listas Tamao?-

- Si – con resignación la joven peli rosa se llevo una falda rosa, una playera negra pegada y un sweater del mismo tono de falda.

Se fueron de la casa de Jeanne, los padres de ella sabia de ese plan de la salida de ellas así que ellos las cubrirían de sus padres.

Llegaron a un sitio de gran tamaño que era la sensación del momento, había mucha fila para entrar al ese antro, se quedaron ahí paradas esta Tamao y Pilika parecían decepcionadas que tal vez no entraría pero esta Anna junto con Jeanne no parecían decepcionadas al contrario se veían más animosas.

- Vengan – les ordeno esta Kyoyama a sus amigas que las siguieron, ese gran hombre que parecía que la vida no había sido justa con él al momento de ver a esta Anna cambio su cara – hola Jim ¿Cómo estas?-

- No me quejo, ¿vas a entrar?- le preguntaba ese tal Jim, se hablaban con tanta familiaridad – hola Jeanne estas hermosa hoy –

- Gracias Jim ¿nos dejas entrar? – el hombre con una sonrisa las invito al pasar al momento de quitar las cadenas.

- Pasen – esta Anna jalo a esta Pilika y esta Jeanne a Tamao pues estaban estáticas, había abucheos por parte de los que hacían fila - cállense – le grito.

- Mira Jim te presento a Pilika y Tamao son nuestra amigas – las presento a ese hombre – así para cuando ellas quieran entrar las dejes ¿que te parece?=

- Claro Anna- le contestaba y luego se dirigió a las chica – gusto en conocerlas –

- Igualmente – hablaron al unísono ellas.

- Nos vemos Jim – se despidieron, estaban caminando por ese pasillo negro y largo que intercomunicaba al mero objetivo.

= el lugar es grande= apreciaba esta Pilika, no se lo creía que estaban ahí.

=miren esos chicos= señalaba esta Tamao a unos hombres que estaban en el bar atendiendo eran de buen ver eran altos, de piel tersa y bronceados.

= que guapos=con la baba saliendo decía esta Usui.

= tu madre nos cubriera ¿verdad Jeanne?= cuestionaba esta Anna.

=claro, siempre y cuando nos cuidemos =

= es espectacular = seguían apreciando el sitio esta Tamao.

= es cierto es la primera vez que vienen a este antro = recordó esta Anna al ver como esa dos chicas no dejaban de ver el local

= hay que celebrar el cumpleaños de Tamao algo atrasado pero es mejor tarde que nunca = propuso Jeanne., era cierto este fue uno de los motivos para salir de antro, durante un buen tiempo se la estaban pasándola bien, bebían lo que querían y bailaban entre ellas, no tenían el objetivo de ir a conocer chicos, una chica se acerco a su mesa.

= Chicas ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? =

= Jun, estamos celebrando el cumple de Tamao = decía esta Pilika con un trago en al mano, esta Anna estaba entretenida en su cel viendo sus mensajes.

= ¿te nos une?= la invito esta Jeanne.

= claro voy a traer a mi amiga = esta Jun fue por su amiga que traía como acompañante.

= Hola Kanna= saludo esta Tamao, se acercaron unas sillas para la mesa, empezaron a platicar entre ellas como podían pues la música si que estaba realmente fuerte el sonido.

= me encanta tu estilo rockero que siempre tienes= la halagaba esta Tamao a esta Kanna

= de veras= no se lo podía creer lo que le decía esa chica de cabello rosa.

= si es tan…- no sabía que palabra era la adecuada para definir.

= sexy = esta Pilika si la tenia y lo dijo sin tapujo.

=creo que a alguien ya se le esta subiendo el alcohol = murmuro esta Jeanne a esta Jun.

= y eso que apenas empieza lo mejor de la noche = comentaba esta Anna que iba a la barra de ese antro para pedir unas bebidas pues se tardaba el mesero en ir a su mesa, al regresar se topo con un chico.

= ¿oye quieres bailar comigo? = le pregunto un chico de cabello azabache y ojos café era muy guapo, esa pregunta se lo dirigía a esta linda rubia.

=no me interesa = le contesto secamente la chica, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mesa con sus amigas solo veía como el joven seguía ahí insistiendo en bailar.

= vamos por favor= insistía el joven, esta Anna se incomodaba que las personas no captaran a la primera cuando se negaba.

= te dijo mi novia que no = dijo esta Jeanne y abrazándola por los hombros a esta linda rubia, al chico esa acción se le corto las ilusiones de ligarla.

= lo siento= se retiro el chico todo abochornado.

= ¿viste su rostro? = le preguntaba en forma burlona esta Jeanne a su amiga que todavía abrazaba, ella solamente asintió.

= estos hombres no comprenden, cuando una lo rechaza = le contesto a esta Maiden y se sentó a lado de esta Pilika, ésta chica no dejaba de verlas por esa acción que realizaron para alejarse de ese chico.

= buena jugada esa Jeanne = le decía esta Kanna a las chicas, esa chica las conocía muy bien pues como son amigas de Jun y de Ren siempre veía a Jeanne y a sus amigas en la casa de los Tao´s.

= Lo sé, lo ideamos esta Anna y yo cuando queremos que los chicos se alejen = le explico el porque de la acción., la canción de una gran cantante de música electrónica del trance se alcanzaba a oír, ya eran como las 1 de la madrugada, las chicas no paraban de beber y bailar, a Jun la sacaban a bailar y a esta Tamao también, esta Kanna se entretenía platicando con Anna mientras fuma su cigarrillo, Jeanne había ido al baño junto con esta Pilika para que la acompañara.

Regresando del baño de damas, pasaban entre la muchedumbre de la pista de baile, esta Pilika se llevo un pisotón, ya estaban por llegar a su mesa pero esta Jeanne la detuvo para quedarse en un sitio de esa pista de baile para realizar eso bailar.

= como crees que se estén divirtiendo nuestros amigos =mientras danzaban comentaba esta Pilika.

= de seguro conociéndolos fueron al parque a practicar =esta Jeanne no dejaba de moverse.

= ¡que niños! =exclamaba con mucha madurez esta Usui.

= pero es lo que más nos gusta de ellos = de forma pensativa decía esta Jeanne al recordar ver a este Ren por primera vez realizando trucos en su patineta, se veía imponente y muy atlético.

= hay este Chocolove es tan lindo y sus besos = es comentario por parte de Pilika se notaba como estaba enamorada de ese cómico.

=tranquila Pilika, ¡no cuentes el dinero enfrente de los pobres!= decía Tamao que estaba a su lado bailando dejando de lado al chico que la invito a bailar.

= es cierto – recapacito luego vio como se acercaba esta Jun y se atrevió a preguntar inocentemente - ¿te gusta mi hermano? =

= hay Pilika por que le pregunta eso a Jun tan directamente – le recriminaba esta Jeanne.

= bueno te la cambiare= estaba pensando que mejor decir -¿que piensa de mi hermano, Jun? =

= nada por comentar = soltó como toda una estrella famosa, pero se podía ver una linda sonrisa al recordar como se comportaba este Horo enfrente de ella, no era ajena a ese comportamiento hasta se le hacia muy lindo hasta tierno.

= anda Jun estas en confianza= le decía esta Jeanne, las chicas pararon de bailar.

= es lindo…- un poco sonrojada dijo y luego se dirigió a la chica de cabello plateado -¿y tu Jeanne que opinas de Ren? = esta Jeanne se fue de ahí para irse a la mesa, las chicas no esperaba esa reacción y fueron tras de ella.

= es un arrogante, orgulloso y cínico hombre que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio quería= escucharon su respuesta a todo volumen.

= entonces tú no estas en tu sano juicio – con una sonrisa triunfadora tenia esta peli celeste.

= BINGO, eres inteligente Pilika solo hay que apoyar tu cerebro =

= solo aparento no saber = Kanna y Anna no sabía de que estaban hablando, pero la linda chica de cabello dorado dedujo por el sonrojo de su mejor amiga que hablaban de Ren.

= entonces actúas Pilika, eres muy buena = esta Anna se incorporo con ese cometario = eres tan buena que debería irte a Broadway=

= si lo sé = sin acomplejarse les contesto con mucho orgullo, sintió las miradas de todas su acompañantes esta Anna.

= bueno voy al baño = se disponía a levantar pero fue jalada por su amiga y cómplice Jeanne que se veía que se iba a desquitar con ella por esa escena bochornosa que las otras chicas la hicieron pasar.

= ¿a donde vas tu?, sabes que no te escapas de esta Anna = la miro con mucha malicia a esa joven Kyoyama = ¿de verdad te gusta Yoh?= esta rubia no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada.

= el que calla otorga = soltó a decir esta Pilika, ahora si la noche estaba para no olvidarse de esta forma de incomodar y sacar a flote los verdades sobre los gustos de sus amigas.

= ¿como te fue en tu salida? = seguía con el interrogatorio esta Jeanne, Anna se rehusaba a contar sobre su salida haciendo un lado su rostro = no vas a contestar=

= te besaste con Yoh = las conjeturas por parte de esta Kanna llego, esta Anna abrió bien grandes los ojos = si se beso con él = las chicas no comprendía como sabía si ella no contesto.

= ¿como besa?, no pararemos de preguntar hasta que obtengamos una respuesta por parte tuya.=sentencio esta Jeanne que sabia como sacarle al sopa a esta rubia terca.

= ¿como es la textura de los labios de este Yoh? = se les unió esta Jun.

= tenia buen aliento en ese momento =

= ¡PILIKA!= reprendió esta Tamao a esa chica

= anda Anna cuenta algo = esta Jeanne movía su bebida con el agitador.

= fue hermoso ese momento, siempre lo tendré en mi corazón y solamente les diré eso- sentencio Anna.

= ¿te pidió ser su novia?= vieron como arrugaba la cara con mucha molestia esa pregunta que hizo Jun.

= ah que mal – exclamaba con mucho pesar esta Jeanne al ver como negaba esta Anna con su cabeza.

= que cobarde, te besa y no te pide ser su novia, a leguas se nota que le gustas = hablo esta Pilika con mucha soltura.

= con razón Anna quería salir, quier olvidar ese trago amargo que este Yoh le hizo pasar = la francesa conocía a su amiga como la palma de su mano.

= así se hace= esta Usui le gustaba esa forma de pensar a esta Anna esa forma de desquitar su frustración en una fiesta o salida.

= Anna dale tiempo, los hombres no maduran tan rápido como nosotras =le recordaba esta Jun.

= eso lo tengo en cuenta =consto ella.

= que le ocurre a ese Dj ahora puso música de rock = reclamo esta Pilika al oír el cambio de canción.

= yo se lo pedí = esta Anna le decía a su amiga, le contó que mientras las demás bailaban fue con el dj para una petición especial, era una canción muy adecuada para lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Vio como sus amigas parecía gustarle la canción pues como ellas son de otros gustos.

= ya me imagino como sería si fueramos un grupos de rock,= se les ocurrió esta Pilika que movía las manos como si tuviera unas baquetas en las manos.

= haber cuenta Pilika como sería = quería oír esta Anna en sus propias palabras como sería esa vida.= ¿cómo estaría conformado nuestro grupo de rock?= quería que algo le animara pues si tenia ilusión que este Yoh se animara a confesar lo que sentía por ella como ella le iba a confesar pero no, solo se besaron, nada más.

= Anna tocaría la guitarra eléctrica y sería la cantante principal como tienes una buena voz, claro sin desacreditar a las demás= esta Usui estaba inspirada en relatar esa imagen que tenia de ellas muy rockeras = Jeanne la acompañaría también como voz y tocaría el bajo =

= eso sonó albur= dijo Jeanne pues sabia que eso de juntarse con Chocolove que a la vez se juntaba con su profesor Peyote se podía pegar algunas mañas.

= sin albur, Tamao tocaría el sintetizador y sería del coro, Kanna…=seguía esta chica peli celeste.

= a mi por que me metes =colocando sus manos al frente como entendiera que estaba renuente a que la metieran a esa locuras.

= deja a esta Pilika que nos sigan contando =la defendió esta Anna que no paraba de sonreír de las locuras de Pilika y que le hacia olvidar muchas malas rachas.

= bien seguiré = continuo esta Usui - tu serías la otra guitarrista, y yo sería la baterista haría mis solos de diez minutos= esta chica empezó a tocar la mesa como desquiciada.

= ¿y yo que? Te olvidaste de mi Pilika =Jun también quería ser parte de esa imaginación.

= como crees que me olvidaría de ti, a ti nunca futura cuñada = le decía y rápidamente le contó – tu serías nuestra manager y publicista las que diera orden a nuestras vida.

= ¡vaya Pilika estas en todo!= exclamo esta Tamao a la hora de tomar el rostro de su amiga y darles unas cariñosas cachetadas – porque no utilizas esa imaginación a la hora de copiar así no tendríamos problemas con los maestros =

= claro = sin entender lo que quería decir ella, estaba emocionada en su forma de visualizar a todas sus amigas junto con ella ser unas rockeras.

= eso suena muy loco querida amiga = exclamo esta Kanna.

= ¿Qué tipo de música tocaríamos? = le pregunto esta Jeanne.

=oigan yo solo imagino eso y ustedes imagínese que tipo de música les gustaría = les hablaba duramente, pues sí después que ella le hecho toda neurona al imaginar quería aparte que les comentara que tipo de música tocarían, todas estuvieron en silencio como pensando en todo lo que les contó Pilika hasta que alguien volvió a la realidad.

= hay que seguir festejando, llamare al camarero que nos traiga otra ronda= decía esta Kanna que era la menos que quería oír esa locuras.

= ¡yo invito esta ronda chicas!=

= así se habla Jun = todas apoyaban esa invitación por parte de esa Tao.

_= rockeras esta Pilika__, si alucina pero bien tremendo, como me da gracia eso, esta como ellos cuando estábamos en el biblioteca con esa imaginaciones todas estupidas _= pensaba esta Anna sin perder detalle de que hacia sus amigas que llamaron al camarero = chicas rockeras ja que risa me da = dijo en voz baja y paso una mano a su cabellera rubia, tras tomar un trago empezo alucinar.

* * *

A un día ante de su gran presentación de la agrupación "Queens girls" en uno de sus conciertos en Japón, era un día hermoso estaban hospedadas en el hotel "Apache Gold" estaban descansando de su ultimo concierto en Kyoto, ahora se presentaría en la fría cuidad de Tokio donde se respiraba tecnología, tenían muchos fan en esa ciudad.

En una habitación penthouse donde se localizaba la cantes principal y líder de esa banda la gran Anna Kyoyama, era la más sexy del todo mundo por esa forma de vestir tan rockero pero elegante, por ese cuerpo de diosa y su gran forma de cantar que la envidiarían los mismo Ángeles, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos que hipnotizaba a cualquier hombre.

Pero sus compañeras de grupo no se quedaban atrás de ella, era hermosa y exquisita que cualquier hombre quisiera como novia, sus integrantes son:

Pilika la baterista con ese cabello de color celeste y ojos de mismo color, esa piel blanca y sus caderas que hacían temblar a los hombres, lo que más le gusta a sus fans era su forma de tocar la batería, esa habilidad de mover sus baquetas, cada vez que terminaba de tocar en un concierto arrojaba sus baquetas.

Jeanne la segunda voz del grupo después de Anna, su cabello plateado y eso ojos rojos que eran intensos, era caracterizada como la segundo al mando, era decidida, su bajo era lo que más apreciaba de todo, sabía como mover esas cuerdas para darle vida a ese instrumento, era muy curvilínea, sus piernas eran su mayor atractivo y que lograba desarmar a cualquier hombre.

Tamao realizaba los coros y tocaba el sintetizador o teclado, era que ayuda a esta Anna a la hora de realizar una canción, se distinguía por su timidez que le gusta a sus fan pero el que significaba que fuera linda no le quita crédito a su cuerpo que dejaba sin aliento al sexo masculino y al mismo sexo lo enviaba.

Kanna la chica ruda, la que le ponía el sabor a la canción, tenia sexy tatuajes uno en el ombligo en forma de sol y otro en el brazo con la imagen de un dragón, siempre es distinguía por su inseparable cigarro, tenia un cuerpazo, su cabello azul y su cara que parecía que no rompía un plato.

Esa eran las cinco chicas que integraba esa banda de rock, su carrera estaba al acenso del momento, iba a cada programa de TV, organizaban firmas de autógrafos y hasta tenia propuestas para realizar modelaje cosa que no aceptaban.

= ¿cómo esta mi grupo favorito? que me hace tan rica = esta chica de cabello verde, de ascendencia china y un cuerpo bien trabajo era Jun su representante y amiga, ha estado con ellas en cada paso de su carrera musical.

= bien Jun = contesto la líder, todas las integrantes de ese grupo musical estaban reunidas en el penthouse de esta Anna con la determinación de que tienen en la agenda.

= chicas hoy tienen el día libre – las exclamaciones de jubilo no se esperaron por parte de esa mujeres – pero recuerden que tienen una conferencia de prensa a las 10 PM =

= entonces no es día libre si tenemos que ir a esa conferencia que organizaste = le reprochaba esta Jeanne a su agente, como respuesta tuvo un sonrisa que indicaba que estaba en lo correcto.

= estoy cansada de tanta pregunta de esa prensa – hablo Kanna haciendo a un lado su cigarro – son tan metiche con preguntas tontas como ¿son lesbianas?, ¿cómo se siente en tocar en Japón? Y ¿Cuál es el color favorito de cada una de nosotras? = esta joven mujer denotaba molestia.

= tranquila Kanna será la última que darás…= le indico esa belleza china.

= ¡que la vas a despedir! Y no nos contaste ¡si la despides yo me voy! =

= siempre tan dramática Pilika = comentaba esta Tamao al mismo tiempo que le daba unas leve palmaditas en la espalda de su compañera.

= no la voy a despedir me estoy refiriendo a sus vacaciones que tomaran = le indicaba esta Tao luego mientras veía su agenda recordó = otra cosa necesitan guardaespaldas=

= ¿Por qué? =

= ya no son las misma chicas que podían pasear por ahí = dejaba su celular en esa mesita de vidrio para luego tomar asiento en un sillón individual.

= claro que si somos las mismas ella es Anna, Tamao y la de allá es Jeanne = señalaba a cada una de sus compañera Anna estaba junto a la ventanal donde se podía ver toda la cuidad, Tamao estaba sentada en el sillón al lado suyo y esta Jeanne junto al mini bar, Pilika no comprendió bien lo que trataba de decir esta Jun. = y la gruñona de Kanna= que estaba sentada al frente de ese piano que tenia esa sala por petición de Anna.

= a eso no me refería Pilika pero gracias por pasar lista = agradecía sarcásticamente Jun.

= no hay de que = movía la mano de levemente como diciendo que no era gran importancia.

= a que te refieres entonces antes de la estupidez de ella =señalo a la baterista del grupo esta Kyoyama.

=escuchen ya son famosas y los fans los van a acosar = les explicaba, siempre que ellas se presentaban en una cuidad había mucho fanático o publico que quieren una foto con ella o un autógrafo se hacia un gran zafarrancho = no pueden andar por ahí caminando sin protección eso sería peligroso = todavía daba sus explicaciones= aparte aquí el publico masculino las reconocerían muy rápido = claro estas mujeres eran mas conocidas por el publico masculino que admiraba tres cosas de ellas: su música, su belleza y claro su actitud que encanto a los hombres.

= entonces contrata a esos guardaespaldas = le daba una idea esta Jeanne como se complicaba la vida su agente.

= ya lo hice en una media hora vendrán = las puso al tanto de las contrataciones.

= ¿como se llama?, ¿que edad tienen? = estas cuestiones fueron por parte de Pilika.

= ¿son solteros?= le siguió esta Jeanne, pues estas dos que preguntaron era las más coquetas del grupo le fascinaba la idea que un hombre les cuidaras.

= eso no importa = le grito esta Kanna a esa francesa.

= claro Jeanne, son guapos =esta Jun le dio una picara mirada pues sabía como esta chica de ojos rojos le encantaba que su guardaespaldas fuera atractivo con la intención de hacerle el trabajo difícil.

= a veces pienso de como nos hicimos amigas de ellas=comentaba esta Anna a esta Tamao una vez estando cerca de esa peli rosa.

= es de verdad, ahora que recuerdo mi hermano trabaja de escolta de seguridad privada – hizo memoria al recordar su última platica con su hermano mayor.

= eso no nos interesa, Pilika = se termino su cigarrillo para luego prender otro esta Kanna.

= podrán salir a donde quieran pero con su guardaespaldas= recobro la platica que estaba dando esta Jun antes de las preguntas de sus dos representadas = ¡ah por cierto! no vayan a beber hasta desfallecer chicas y especialmente hablo de ustedes tres, Anna, Jeanne y Kanna = estas tres chicas se sintieron como niñas de cinco años siendo regañadas por su mamá.

= huy = ese sonido de burla por parte de Pilika hizo que le dieran un zape por parte de esta Anna.

= ahorita regreso para llevarlas a conocer a sus protectores – anunciaba esta Jun que se levanta para salir de esa habitación.

En la calles iban tres cinco autos tipo camaro negros que se dirigían al hotel "Apache Gold" en un auto el que iba guiando a los otros cuatro llevaba a dos personas, los conductores iban de traje negro con gafas de igual color, entre esos autos se comunicaban por sus radios de intercomunicación.

= vaya tenemos que cuidar este grupo de chicas = exclamo un chico de cabello castaño que venia acompañado de un hombre de cabello celeste que revisaba el nombre del quien los contrato para su servicio.

= ¿ellas son hermosas? = se oyó por el radio de comunicación.

= ¡por supuesto! =contesto el hombre de cabello celeste que mintió pues no sabía de quienes era, solamente sabía el nombre de la mujer y el aspecto del quien pido sus servicios no quería desanimar. = creo que hermosas se queda corto Hao-

= ¿este es el hotel? = le pregunto a su copiloto vio como asentía y le indicaba que se fuera al estacionamiento privado de ese hotel, los cinco autos se estacionaron, bajaron esos seis hombres, se veían elegantes como vestían, tomaron el ascensor que los llevarían al área de recepción donde los esperarían a quienes iban a proteger

= ¿tienen todo?= pregunto el líder de esa unidad.

= por supuesto, traigo mi cel, radio, mis lentes de sol, mi almuerzo que mi mamá delicadamente me realizo y mis condones =decía esta chico del peinado afro.

= no quiero preguntar por que traes condones =hablo molesto un chico de cabello extravagante, su motivo de su enojo era que ese día era su día libre pero NO tuvo que suplir a alguien.

= seguridad ante todo mi querido Ren, seguridad = con una sonrisa decía este Chocolove – me lo aconsejo mi mamá -

= bueno después de esa demostración de que viene bien preparado este Chocolove – decía este Yoh como podía pues no dejaba de sonreír de lo bien preparado que esta su amigo el moreno, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso del recepción, caminaron hasta la recepción.

= vamos al living ahí nos estarán esperando = caminaban lentamente unos con flojera por trabajar en cuidar a una chica este era el caso de Ren que fue requerido de emergencia pues su compañero Turbine no pudo asistir pues se le presento una urgencia que era ir a ver el partido de inicio de temporada de futbol conociéndolo no se lo perdería, Horo reconoció a la mujer que lo contrato y fue rápidamente a estar enfrente de esa belleza oriental = Hola Jun Tao, ya llegamos = le tendía la mano para saludarla y ella correspondió al chico.

= ¿Jun? = escucho atrás de la espalda de este Horo Horo.

= ¿Ren? = la chica de peli verde deshizo el saludo e hizo a un lado al pobre de Horo que solo veía como se acercaba para abrazar a este Ren que también la abrazaba, se sonreían entre ellos eso puso celoso a este pobre Usui pues ya le iba echado el ojo para conquistar a esta Jun - ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte? = exclamaba esta Jun una vez alejado de su cuerpo a este Ren.

= hasta que te veo otra vez hermana – este Horo no se lo creía le dijo hermana a esta Jun.

= he tenido mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo de venir a verte – decía Jun, Horo se acerco a ellos.

= ahora lo entiendo = este Ren sintió la presencia de su amigo el azul.

-¿es tu hermana? = vio como afirmativamente movía la cabeza esos hermanos – que bien, pues ya pensaba raptar a esta Jun, matarte y tirarte al mar para borrar toda muestra del crimen – decía con mucho cinismo al decir el plan que ideo en tan solo unos segundo cuando vio como ellos se abrazaban.

= ¡Horo horo!, en serio pensabas en matar a ese bombón que tiene como hermano esta Jun = esa forma de regañar y la intensidad de su mirada que sentía en todo su ser, volteo quien era, pues había solo dos personas que le podía darle ese tipo de escalofríos a la hora de regañarlo una su madre santa y la otra es…

= ¡Pilika, amor de mis amores! ¡Sangre de mi sangre! =fue a darle un par de besos en sus mejillas y el ultimo en la frente, para terminar con un abrazo de oso eso que son tan asfixiantes = vaya entonces te ha ido muy bien y pensé de tanta hierba que fumo mi papá a la hora de concebirte te habría afectado el cerebro cuando me dijiste que querias tocar rock y ser toda una artista musical =le dijo este Horo, esta Pilika no sabía esa verdad hasta ahora, era cierto el papá de esos Usui le jalaba al papalote para que me entienda le gustaba la verde pues sentía que a la hora de "eso" quería sentirse en el cielo cosa que desaprobaba la madre de ellos.

- eso no lo sabía hermano =ya entendía por que sacaba pura locura e imaginación toda surrealista y fantasiosa todo por la culpa de su padre.

- tenia razón de que esa actitud de Pilika tenia una causa…= se sentía aliviada de saber la causa de esa actitud de su amiga esta Jeanne.

- si una causa que se llama cigarro de diversión, pobre le afecto mucho = le daba una fumada a su cigarro esta Kanna que no perdía detalle.

- no solamente a ella creo que también a su hermano = decía esta Tamao, esa

- forma de platicar era observada de esta Anna que solo se limitaba a sonreír.

- Te va muy bien, que coincidencia de reencontrarnos así – dejo de abrazar a su hermanita. = Me alegra que te vaya genial Pilika – estaba orgulloso Horo de su hermana que haya logrado su sueño de ser parte de un grupo musical y él era parte de su carrera pues soporto sus inicios cuando tocaba mal la batería, sus molestos ruidos, él siempre se reprimió esa ganas de robarle su batería para que dejara de ensayar que ya tenia harto a los vecinos.

=entonces ella es tu hermana Ren =

.= cállate, Hao =noto como éste examinaba el cuerpo escultural que portaba esta Jun que ignoraba esa forma de examinarla.

= que linda es, a partir de hoy te diré cuñado = le comentaba Hao.

= NO, tú eres el menos indicado –

= ¿Que tal yo?- se señalaba este Horo.

= NO =

- ¿y yo? – este Yoh también quería su oportunidad con la hermana de Jun.

- ¿Eh? Tal vez – esa respuesta le gusto a este Yoh, Ren señalo al ultimo que de seguro también quería una oportunidad con su hermana mayor - Ni lo pienses Chocolove en participar en esta disputa –se adelanto este Ren poniéndole un estate quieto.

- ¡Ay Ren, déjame participar también! = le hizo un berrinche, las chicas se divertían de como eran ellos.

= Ya basta de esta especie de reunión familiar, ¿Jun son ellos los que nos contrastaste? = esta Anna puso orden a ese desastre.

= sí =

= bien ¿Quién es mi guardaespaldas? = le pregunto a este Horo, éste olvido en seguir rogándole a ese chino por una cita con su herma luego se arreglaría, así que pensó a quien colocar como guarura a este hermosa rubia que tiene un carácter.

= con Yoh creo que congeniaran, él es un pan de dulce y tu una amargada como el café que me tomo cada mañana = dijo con mucho ingenio ese azulito = hasta podrán chapotear = lo decía en doble sentido.

= ¡que estupído eres! = le contesto la joven rubia por ese comentario que le pareció tan vulgar a esta Anna.

= tú Lyserg = ignoro a esta chica para continuar con su deber – con esta linda y tierna mujer de cabello rosado – el ingles se acerco a esta Tamao.

= ¿que quieres hacer? = Lyserg le pregunto, le encanto como esa chica se acomodaba su bolso se mano de una forma tan femenina.

=quiero ir a pasear por la cuidad = con voz tímida le contesto, él simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

= OK , creo que se llevaran bien = decía como se miraban esa pareja = el que sigue es mi querido cuñado el más galán de todos nosotros, el más inteligente, arrogante y de una piel tan suave con las nubes hablo de Ren = halagaba este Horo a su futuro cuñado = cuida a esta hermosa y encantadora chica de ojos rojos = tomo de la mano a esta francesa para darle una vuelta y de paso deleitarse la pupila lo mas raro es que se dejaba esta Jeanne.

=hola = fue con este Ren esta chica para colgarse de su brazo derecho al chico le incomodo un poco esa forma de tomar su brazo.

= Hao ven = Horo estaba pensando, si dejar que éste se encargara de su hermana aun sabiendo que podría ser tío a tan temprana edad, pues sabía lo seductor que era este Hao y la coquetería de su hermana, si los juntaba era bebé seguro y así que = con estaba joven mujer que tiene un cuerpo, ese cabello azul, esa actitud ruda y con esa forma de fumar = recibió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de esta Kanna que ya se había molestado esa forma de actuar de ese chico que parecía que estaba vendiéndola.

= Ey que hermoso tatuaje tienes en tu brazo = le comentaba este Hao a esta Kanna, como una simple forma de iniciar una conversación - es muy lindo = a este Asakura no era de su tipo las mujeres del calibre de esta Kanna con esa actitud ruda y que les guste el rock metálico.

= gracias = agradeció esta rusa esa forma de apreciar su tatuaje.

= yo también tengo uno pero en mi espalda es un gran tigre = este Hao empezaba a contarle.

= que bien luego me lo enseñas, ¿te gusta la bebida? = quería saber si era un compañero para llevárselo a un bar muy famoso de esta cuidad.

= te diría una mentira si digo que no pero es mi placer más grande = con todo descaro le contesto este hombre.

=Chocolove te toca mi hermana = el moreno estaba entusiasmado por tener que cuidar a esa bella chica, este Horo vio como su hermana estaba indignada.

= hermano pensé que tú me cuidarías o ese apuesto chico que esta con Kanna = esta Pilika le mando unos besos con las manos, este Hao la miro coquetamente, este Horo no paraba de ver como ellos se veían y se paro en medio de ellos para interrumpir esa comunicaron que tenían.

= lo sé pero descuida Chocolove es el mejor= se llevo a su hermana para que estuviera junto a su amigo, una vez dejados juntos se coloco en medio de esta Jun y de Ren.

= te recuerdo que Choco trae condones y dudo que quiera hacer globitos de agua – este Ren si que no se media con sus comentarios.

= cállate =le exigió pues no tenia que recordarle ese detalle, pero viéndolo de otro modo el que significa que trae condones es un buen inicio que le preocupa la seguridad y cuidarse eso quería creer Horo.

= ¿y tu que harás Horo Horo? -Le preguntaba este Yoh a su compadre pues todos tenían que trabajar no era diversión estar como niñeras cuidando a este jóvenes mujeres aunque parecía un premio pero no lo era.

= cuidare a este bombón, o sea a la hermana de Ren = Jun no requería de servicio pues ella no era famosa y más que no iba a salir a ningún lado, este Ren no estaba feliz que Horo estuviera con su hermana = no te dio gracia ¿verdad? = dijo este Usui a ver como este joven Tao lo desaprobaba.

= bien, vamos Yoh = le ordeno esta Anna que estaba harta de tanto Bla Bla y poca acción, ya quería relajarse y alejarse de ese edificio.

= claro =este Yoh siguió a la chica que ya iba por el elevador para irse al estacionamiento es que no podía salir por la parte delantera del Hotel pues la prensa y el club de fan las reconocerían, por eso Jun les pido que siempre que quisiera salir lo hicieran por el compañeras junto con sus guardaespaldas fueron al elevador para alcanzar a su amiga.

= nos vemos a aquí a las 8 de la tarde para cenar juntas, no se tarden por favor=le grito su manager, la joven rubia que una vez dentro del elevador y quedando enfrente de ese grupo se coloco sus lentes negro que tenia un armazón dorado, se veía esta Anna tan bien con su short negro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa blanca con un estampado de un dragón negro con ojos rojos como ascendiendo, tenia unos botines negros, un chaleco negro y el cabello suelto, se veía ¡tan cool! ¡Muy rock Star!

=como es posible que no reconocieras que trabajarías para tu hermana= estaban en el estudio de la habitación donde se hospedaba esta Jun, ahí estaba con la compañía de este Horo que estaba recostado en un sillón viendo desde lejos como esta china le estaba haciendo platica después de una hora hablando por el teléfono organizando cada asunto para el grupo.

= mira Jun nunca supe que el grupo que me contrataría sería el que esta conformado por mi hermana pues antes se llaman diferente = se incorporo para estar a lado de la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de un escritorio.

= entiendo=

=si me permites decirte eres sumamente atractiva Jun =le dijo en un susurro que hizo que la chica supiera la cercanía de éste.

= tu no estas nada mal pero me pregunto ¿porqué estas comigo? = se levanto de su silla para recargarse en el escritorio, este Horo estaba muriéndose de deseo, por esa forma que lo miraba esta Jun tan encantadora se veía.

= cuidándote = se acerco a ella lentamente, coloco sus brazos a los costados de esta Jun para estar un poco más cerca de ella, la chica no se resistió y le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello para que se acercara a su rostro, esta Jun no sabía por que actuaba así pero tenia algo ese joven que la hipnotizaba.

= lo sé, pero yo no necesito protección =le dijo rozándole los labios era una clara invitación para que la besara, este Horo tuvo que contenerse un poco.

= eso es cierto = alzo su mano izquierda para acariciarle la mejilla y para luego mirar sus labios detenidamente para después dirigirse a eso ojos verdes - tal vez yo si necesite protección, pues me has flechado desde que oí tu voz en el teléfono = sin más tiempo que perder la beso con mucha delicadeza, ambos se saboreaban detenidamente, sabía que este Ren lo mataría si supiera lo que le esta haciendo a su hermana pero poco le importo pues cuando hay atracción la conciencia se va volando – _dios gracias por esta belleza de mujer –_ pensó el chico antes de ser atraído más por esta Jun.

En un bar donde solo entraba grandes conocedores del buen beber y claro hablamos de los borrachos, esa especie de bar-karaoke estaban localizado dos personas en una mesa privada en la esquina de ese lugar, había una chica de cabello azul de rasgos rusos, que tenia unos jeans negro de cuero, que le hacia favor a sus curvas, su top negro que solo tapaba la parte superior y dejaba ver su ombligo, hacia que viera muy sexy su vientre plano, parecía que ella si que estaba en buena forma, su cabello suelto, sus botas largas hasta las rodillas, tenia sus pulseras de cuero con unas cosa metálicas en ambas manos, sus lentes negros lo tenia como accesorio colocados en su cabellera, era terriblemente sexy y ruda esa forma de vestir, sin olvidar su fiel cigarro acompañándola.

= tomate otra Hao =le servia en su pequeño vasito mejor conocido como "caballito" donde se bebe el tequilla, este Hao tenia su traje todo desarreglado su corbata la tenia alrededor de su cabeza, su camisa tenia los botones abiertos dejando ver su pequeña camiseta blanca donde se marcaba su abdomen bien trabajado, tenia su saco a su lado bien doblado, se veía algo tomado pero podía hablar bien si ningún problema.

=no quiero más =le rechazaba el caballito de tequila que esta Kanna le ofrecía.

= entonce dilo = se tomo la bebida de Hao como señal de triunfo.

= ¡ganaste chica!, ¡ganaste que aguante tienes! =grito a todo pulmón en ese bar,

= es mi don= río levemente, ese sonido le encanto oír a este Hao.

= ¿como lo obtuviste? = Hao estaba conociendo el otro lado de Kanna que era una persona divertida, y nada a lo que esperaba a ese tipo de chicas de actitud ruda, al principio que la vio pensó que sería difícil convivir con ella lo único que le gustaba cuando la conoció fue su forma de vestir tan sexy, pero desde que inicio su platica sobre el tatuaje se conectaron rápidamente, era muy abierta para platicar de cualquier tema, tenia un buen sentido de humor muy sarcástico algo que lo cautivo, tal vez ya había descubierto a su mujer ideal.

=Años de practica =Kanna le sonrío de una forma tan triunfar y linda a la vez, este Hao se impacto hasta se sintió maravillado de esa mujer.

= creo que me enamore de ti, eres maravillosa = la joven escupió su bebida por ese comentario de Hao. = ninguna mujer ha querido y ha soportado mi forma de beber, eres la primera y la única que me ha retado, te he de ser sincero no me gustaba las de tu tipo pero creo que ahora me gustan = Hao le miraba con mucha galantería hasta logro poner nerviosa a Kanna que es muy difícil lograr eso.

= no se que decir =

= no digas nada = este Hao rápidamente poso sus labios en la esta Kanna, sabia delicioso por que todavía tenia el sabor del limón, la sal y el tequila que se tomo la chica.

= ¿mira te gusta este vestido para mí Ren? = le pregunta de una forma inocente y coqueto a ese pobre chino que le estaba acompañando en esa boutique de ropa, estaban en el probador de ropa donde este Ren estaba en el pasillo, las mujeres de ahí no paraban de verlo había dos razones: la primera es que estaba en el lado de las mujeres cosa que extrañaba y hasta incomoda a las personas de ahí y la segunda es que ese chico Tao se veía para comérselo a besos con ese traje negro.

Jeanne por maldad lo hizo entrar con ella aun con las protesta del chico que se rehusaba y con las protestas de los que dirigía los probadores pero al ver quien era la dejaron hacer lo que quisiera.

Esta Maiden se probo cada vestido bien entallado a sus cuerpo y cortitos, minifaldas junto con unas playeras que dejaba ver sus ombligo, este Ren estaba muriéndose de pena al ver como esa chica salía con la "inocencia" de preguntar como le quedaba.

= te queda muy bien Jeanne = dijo este chico al ver como ese vestidito negro eléctrico a medio muslo y junto con esos tacones de mismo color, con el cabello recogido en una cola de cabello para resalta el cuello, para resumir estaba vestida para un infarto al corazón. = uf dios mío te queda espectacular= susurro este chino, esta Jeanne alcanzo oírlo.

= gracias, cariño = no se lo podía creer que la chica le había guiñado el ojo y hablarle de una forma tan sensual, Jeanne camino hasta la caja registradora para comprar toda la ropa que eligió con la ayuda de Ren.

Salieron de la tienda, esta Jeanne portaba ese vestido que compro, pues quería estrenarlo, se agarro del brazo derecho de Ren de una forma que se podía decir que eran pareja, a este chico ya no le incomodo hasta le parecía un gesto lindo, volteo a verla.

= gracias por acompañarme, Ren = lo miro a los ojos, con esos ojos rojos tan peculiares.

= ni lo menciones=este chico desvío su rostro al frente., tenia un leve sonrojo, estaba cargando en ambas manos las compras de esa chica = pero creo que hay que ir más rápido hasta el auto =

= ¿Por qué?, me gusta caminar lento =

= pues díselos a ellos…= hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia al lado izquierdo este Ren para que esta Jeanne mirara y no tardo en ver, ahí venia un grupo de chicos y unos cuantos camarógrafos = ahí vienen un grupo de adolescente que te reconocieron = este Jeanne y Ren emprendieron una rápida huida a su auto, el chino encendió el motor para alejarse de ese sito.

= gracias Lyserg = agradecía esta Tamao dentro del auto a ese joven ingles, estaban regresando de un museo que esta linda peli rosa tenia ganas de visitar.

= ni lo digas, es mi trabajo = este Diethel, estaban en una calle de Tokio estaban rumbo a dirección al hotel de esta chica, estaba en rojo el semáforo y este Lyserg le dieron ganas de ver a esta Tamao por el retrovisor, lo que vio le gusto, Tamao tenia las pierna cruzadas, la chica estaba escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono, se veía hermosa con esa falda blanca con unos toques rosa, esa playera rojo brilloso con estampados, con sus aretes pequeños de color rojos, sus zapatillas blancas y el cabello peinados. El sonido de los claxon hizo que dejara de ver a esa chica, y continuo en su camino.

= Déjame recompensarte por ayudarme en el museo cuando todos las personas empezaron acosarme= insistía esta Tamao, era cierto aunque tenia algo de culpa la chica por no ir un poco menos vistosa con esa ropas, un niño la reconoció, le pido un autógrafo y una foto cosa que no le negó la chica así empezó a dar autógrafo pero hubo el punto que ya quería irse pero las personas no la dejaron ahí este Lyserg puso la pausa a esa forma de acosarla y la saco de ahí rápidamente.

= no es necesario es un placer protegerte y tema finalizado =sentencio este Lyserg a esa disputa que Tamao realizo.

= OK ganas Lyserg, cambiando de tema me llevas a "Dangerous" de en vez al hotel = este ingles cambio de curso para llevarla a ese sitio.

= anda vamos = estaba este Chocolove diciéndole a este Pilika = ¿que quieres hacer? =la animaba para que le digiera algo aunque sea un insulto, pero desde que salieron del Hotel la chica parecía estar de mal humor pues no le gustaba su compañía pues quería a este Hao estaba con su berrinche, en esa dos horas este Chocolove ha estado manejando sin rumbo y se ha detenido para cargar gasolina.

= mm...…= solo respondía esta chica.

= llevo casi dos horas manejando sin trayecto a este tiempo tendré que llenarla otra vez = este Choco estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que se puso a pensar en que hacer con ella así que dijo = si tu no decides voy a decidir por lo dos = lo que ya se temía no le respondió así que cambio a un rumbo que él conocía muy bien, estaciono la auto una vez llegado esta Pilika bajo el vidrio estaba enfrente de un local de helados, Chocolove abrió la puerta de esta Usui = ven te invito un helado = le tendió la mano = ¿ acaso no quieres? Ó ¿estas a dieta? = pregunto.

= no estoy a dieta= por fin puedo sacarle unas palabras, tomo la mano que le ofrecía ese chico y bajo, cerro la puerta, se dirigieron al local este Choco parecía un niño a la hora de comprar ese helado.

= buenas tardes… = el chico que los iba atender se quedo en silencio después de la bienvenida que les dio, miro fijamente a este Pilika con esa vestimenta con su t-shirt negra ajustada, sus jeans deslavados, sus pulseras en el brazo derecho y el izquierdo su reloj, sus tenis blancos-negros, sus aretes que tenia pinta de piercing, su cabello suelto, sus lentes negro para protegerse de ese sol que se podía notar que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

= ¿de que sabor tienes? = no escucho la respuesta esta Pilika = ¿me escucho? ¿De que sabor tienen? = otra vez no escucho respuesta y volteo a ver a su guarura que estaba como escogiendo a la azar.

= de tín… marín… de don pingüe…=

= oye ¿que tiene el chico? = este Choco detuvo su forma tan fiel de seleccionar su sabor, así que examino al pobre chico que los atendía le paso la mano enfrente de su rostro.

= ¡Ey despierta estupido! = le grito el moreno al chavo, este se despertó= ¿ya estas bien?, ¿te recuperaste del impacto de esta belleza de mujer? ¿Nos puedes atender? = el chico solo asentía a las preguntas de este Choco.

-tenemos sabor de menta, choco chispa, uva con vainilla, grosella., café y…=

= en resume tienes de todos los sabores = interrumpió esta Pilika tajantemente vio que le asintió de nueva cuenta, si no lo interrumpía el chico seguiría diciéndole todos los sabores y estaría ahí un largo tiempo, siempre le gustaba como su lindura y su fama impactaba a chicos como él.= me das uno de pistache y el otro de uva con vainilla = el chavo fue a servirle en un cono de galleta el helado de la chica y se le entrego, Pilika agarro su helado pero el chico no soltaba = ¿me lo puedes dar?= el chico ruborizado soltó el helado = gracias ¿ y tu Chocolove de que sabor vas a escoger?=

= no lo sé= este Chocolove estaba tan indeciso.

= mira porque no escoges de Chispa de chocolate y de café para que me des= ofreció una sugerencia.

= buena idea, me das lo que ella te dijo = le dieron rápidamente el helado = bueno, ¿cuanto va ser? = este Choco mientras esperaba el costo probo su helado que estaba delicioso.

= es gratis = el chico contemplaba a esta Pilika que estaba comiendo su helado.

= si es el caso; ¡gracias! = se fueron retirando esa pareja a al auto negro, esta Pilika nada tonta se detuvo su andar, estaban a unos cuantos pasos del auto, este Chocolove también se detuvo quedando enfrente de la chica quería preguntarle ¿que sucedía? Ó ¿por que se detuvo? pero las preguntas no salieron de su garganta pues vio como ella tomo su mano donde reposaba su helado para darle un leguentazo de una forma tan sensual que lo dejo sin palabras.

= ¡que rico esta tu helado! = se lamió los labios por los residuo del helado que tenia, este Chocolove no sabía como reaccionar., vio como la mano que tenia libre esta Pilika se acercaba a su barbilla para luego tomarlo de la corbata para acércalo a ella, = tienes un poco de helado en un costado de tus labios, te lo voy a quitar no te muevas… = le susurro tan cerca de su labios, sintió como Pilika acercaba su rostro a él, Chocolove solo cerro los ojos y sintió como esos delicados labios se posaban encima de su parte inferior del lado derecho de su labio, era casi un beso en la boca, pero de un minuto a otro ya no los sentía esos labios encima de ellos y se atrevió abrir los ojos vio como esta Pilika tenia una picara sonrisa = ya te lo quite, pero no me lo agradezcas no es para tanto = la chica se burlaba de él, lo dejo ahí parado, la Usui paso a su lado para estar a enfrente de su transporte = reacciona Chocolove no es para tanto, así que ya ábreme la puerta = el moreno atendió a su llamado, le abrió la puerta una vez ya en arriba le cerro y se fue rápidamente a su asiento de piloto.

= ¿a donde quieres ir? = tartamudeabas este chico,

= antes no tartamudeabas ¿ahora porque lo haces? = esta Pilika le gustaba como hacer sufrir a los hombres con su coqueteo.

= ES… tú… culpa= le dijo tímidamente.

= lo sé, pero sabes…= esta Pilika se acerco su rostro quedando a la altura del oído de Chocolove para decirle lentamente = me encanto= después de terminar de decir eso le dio un beso en su cachete. = llévame al… = le iba a decir pero un mensaje de texto la interrumpió = mejor llévame a este bar "dangerous"= Chocolove se limito a asentir.

= ¡_OH dios!, ¡mamá ayúdame y protégeme de esta sexy chica! ¡Dame fuerza para resistir_!= pensaba y rogaba este Chocolove, Pilika no paraba de verlo por el retrovisor.

En ese Auditorio donde se presentaría el grupo, esta Anna estaba haciendo pruebas de sonidos para ver como se escucharía en todo el resintió, prueba de micrófono y como estaría conformado el escenario, si ese labor que tenia también lo deberían de hacer sus demás compañeras pero conociéndolas no les interesaba, pero como ella es la líder tiene que realizar las pruebas y ver como llegaron los instrumentos, vio que ya estaba ahí su guitarra favorita la saco del estuche negro; su guitarra de color negra y muy brilloso, así que la conecto a un amplificador y empezó a realizar acordes de un estilo de lujo como cualquier rockero metálico, sonidos graves, delgados y agudos.

Su guardaespaldas ahí estaba tomando un refresco viendo desde un asiento donde estarían los espectadores. Esa chica si que sabia tocar la guitarra como una genialidad y vio como se acercaba al micrófono para empezar a cantar una canción del grupo, cantaba como los Ángeles una forma de llegar al tono a las notas musicales, su forma de cantar rudo y con un toque de sensualidad acompañándose de su guitarra era una imagen impactante. Los que estaban ahí viendo como cantaba esa chica dejaban de realizar su trabajo para escuchar.

Yoh la veía como tocaba con maestría la guitarra, desde que este Horo se la encomendó le fascino la idea, nuestro querido castaño conocía la reputación de esta Anna sabía de su gran talento por la radio, la televisión y revistas hablaban de la líder de ese grupo pero nunca le intereso su tipo de música que realizaba, también había oído de su gran belleza y la había visto en portadas de revista de moda no le era indiferente, pero admitía que era mejor verla en persona para admirarla, desde que la vio ahí parada en ese living que tenia miedo que le diera un infarto estaba nervioso por eso no hablo tanto enfrente de ella.

Esta Anna se fijo como su guarura la veía detenidamente así que termino su ensayo con su guitarra, una chica del staff le dio agua para que se refrescara. Este Yoh se termino su refresco y se levanto para ir a su lado pues eran ordenes de no separarse de ella, al momento de llegar con ella se tropezó que hizo que se le derramara el agua encima de su blusa.

= genial = susurro la chica pues su blusa blanca se le pego al cuerpo.

= discúlpame = este Yoh estaba apenado por el accidente y sonrojado al ver como se le marcaba al cuerpo esa blusa que dejaba ver su curvas.

= me voy a cambiar = no hacia caso a la disculpas del chico esta Anna pues comenzó a caminar, se detuvo para voltear el rostro para llamar al culpable = que esperas necesito que cuides la puerta mientras me cambio =

Fueron a los camerinos que por fortuna ya estaba el vestuario, esta Anna estaba adentro escogiendo que blusa que se pondría, este Yoh estaba delante de la puerta resguardándola.

= vaya que chica tan hermosa es esta Anna = oía a unos hombres; uno era alto de cabello negro y otro de estatura media de cabellera rubia, estaban conversando no tan lejos de este Yoh.

= afortunado el que este con ella =le respondía el compañero de cabellera rubia.

= cierto, tiene suerte ese chico que esta cuidándola = este Yoh se río de es comentario pero tenían razón tenia una suerte.

= ¡que suerte tiene! = exclamo ese hombre alto. = como serán los besos de esta Anna= este Yoh seguía escuchando y divirtiéndose con cada cometarios de estos hombres que al parecer eran fan de esta chica, pero un leve quejido adentro de esa habitación alerto al joven castaño que rápidamente abrió la puerta para saber si la chica estaba bien y si que lo estaba, ese cuerpo estaba más que bien y esa curvas estaban para morirse.

= ¿que haces aquí? = esta Anna se veía molesta por esa forma de entrar del chico, pues no era para menos pues ya no tenia su blusa, así que estaba expuesto su brasier negro que contrastaba con su tersa piel.

= es que como oí un quejido pensé que estabas en peligro, así que aquí me tienes =

= como ves no estoy en peligro =

=pero ¿por que gritaste?=

= es que como se me atoro un arete con la blusa así…= esta Anna le estaba dando explicaciones se detuvo = aparte porque tengo que darte información, mejor salte, no ves que no traigo mi blusa puesta = el chico se fue retirando tomo el picaporte del puerta para empezar a cerrarla pero antes de hacerlo le dio un vistazo al cuerpo de esta Anna. , que tenía unas piernas bien torneadas y un vientre plano para comérselo a besos, tenia un cuerpo atlético digna de una diosa, este Yoh se aguanto las ganas de babear = ¡cierra la puerta ahora! = con ese grito de orden por parte de ella, de un solo golpe la cerro.

= bueno ya vámonos me muero de hambre = decía esta Anna una vez saliendo del camerino ya con una blusa rosa holgada que era propiedad de Tamao, esta Yoh le dedicaba una sonrisa que fue malinterpretada por la chica = ¿ te gusto lo que viste?

= si = el chico no iba a negarlo le gusto lo que vio.

= me alegra pues será lo último que veras en tu vida = le dio una cachetada a este Yoh que hizo que sus lagrimas salieran por el dolor = vamos a comer algo =

= pero no cree que eso arruinara su apetito para la cena = ya un poco más incorporado por el golpe.

= mira apenas son las 4: 30 PM falta mucho para cenar, vamos, mira hasta te invito a comer para que veas lo buena que soy = éste no se opuso por la invitación, se fueron por la salida trasera de ese recinto, esta Anna antes de salir les dijo a su staff = nos vemos, sigan acomodando bien todo para el concierto de mañana = se despido de sus compañero que se encargaban de construían su escenario y sus efectos para el show, ellos también se despidieron de ella.

En el restaurante " el sol naciente" donde esta Anna eligió para comer invito a este Yoh con la condición que se quitara el saco y la corbata por el motivo que se viera como un alguien diferente menos un guardaespaldas, en ese restaurante servían comida italiana la mejor de Tokio.

= ¿así que trabajas con el hermano de esta Pilika? = inicio platica esta Anna mientras volvía el mesero con su orden.

= si, empecé algunos meses = este Yoh veía como ella acomodaba los utensilios con esas manos que se denotaba feminidad pero extrañamente de pasar de ver de esas manos se fue a los labios al recordar como esos hombres se preguntaba como serán los besos de esta joven mujer que tenia al frente, examino los labios de esta Anna, que se veían carnoso, delicados y tenia una boca de un tamaño mediano, = _se ven perfectos para ser besados por mí_ = se sonrojo por ese pensamiento este chico, éste se tapo con una servilleta para que esta Anna no viera su sonrojo.

Ya estaban por el postre, no faltaron en esa hora de comer que algunos reconocieran a esta Anna y le pidieran autógrafos, dio algunos con tal que la dejaran probar sus alimentos también se tomo una foto con su mesero, la comida transcurrió rápidamente, bebieron un poco de vino esta Anna más que Yoh que es su conductor, pagaron la cuenta, a la hora de la salida pidieron al ballet parking que trajeran el auto, ya eran como las 6:30pm.

En ese transcurso por la espera del auto un joven de cabello castaño y de largo tamaño que estaban trenzado se dirigió a la joven cantante de rock.

= ¿Anna? ¿Eres tú? =

= OH Nicrhome, tanto tiempo = saludo cordialmente la chica aunque por dentro quería darle un golpe por lo que le hizo pero como había fotógrafos no podía, este Nichrome se aprovecho de esa situación para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego trasladarse a su oído.

=porque no me llamaste que vendrías, hubiera ido a recibirte como se debe=le susurro de forma tan seductora que cualquier chica caería ante él pero en el caso de Anna ya no resultaba efectivo y lo empujo levemente para que se alejara.

= como lo haces con tus otras amigas ¿verdad? = le hablo calmadamente no quería hacer una escándalo.

= eso fue un error, yo te quiero a ti, no tenias que haber… =se defendía éste pues esta Anna lo encontró con una pelirroja en su departamento que se estaban dando mucho cariño pero demasiado.

= haberlo visto lo que le hacías, mira Nichrome si no te creía esa vez ¿por que crees que ahora sí? = hablaba seriamente este Yoh solo era un espectador el chico del ballet llego con el auto y les dio las llaves a este Asakura, esta Anna vio que ya estaba el auto ahí enfrente de ellos = mira ya me tengo que ir, tengo compañía esperándome =

=vienes con este vagabundo = este Nichrome le dedico a este Yoh una mirada despreciable.

= oye no ofendas = decía una vez parándose a lado de esta Anna.

=claro, pobres vagabundos =

= eso es llegar lejos = el joven guardaespaldas se atrevió apuntale con el dedo al pecho de este hombre.

= como veras, sí vengo con él, ¿y a ti que?= ese comentario atrajo los ojos de esos caballeros. = ya no somos novios, Nichrome, yo ya soy libre de salir con otro, que éste que es mi nueva pareja=

= sabes, dudo que salgas con él, no eres de esas que tengas estos gustos = miro a este Yoh como haciéndolo que se sintiera insignificante.

= ¿crees que yo no salgo con él?, tu ven = esta Anna jalo a este Yoh, tomo su rostro de forma brusca que lo asusto y estampo sus labios, Yoh estaba en shock, Anna lo incitaba para que él también la besara, le mordisqueo el labio inferior y con su lengua le acariciaba esos labios que todavía no entraban en acción como ella quería, este Yoh dejo a un lado su shock para corresponderle a ese beso que era algo salvaje, cuado ya iba a darle más dedicación al beso la chica lo alejo lentamente de sus labios, esta Anna estaba encantada con la cara de bobo tenia este Yoh en ese preciso momento = ¿que te pareció la función? ¿Quieres otra demostración que ese mi novio? ¿Quieres que te cuentes como es en la cama? =estas preguntas estaban dirigidas a este Nichrome que estaba petrificado por esa forma de actuar y de besar de esta Anna, Yoh tenia una estupida sonrisa.

= oye creo que es la primera vez que lo besa no te creo que andes con él = indico este Nichrome al ver la cara de idiota que tenia este Yoh.

= así reacciona él cada vez que nos besamos, me recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que lo hice, que hermoso momento fue = mintió esta Anna = vámonos Yoh = lo tomo de la mano y lo jálalo hasta el auto.

= si = Yoh parecía un zombie, le abrió la puerta que tenia cerca que era el de copiloto a esa chica que besa tan malditamente bien, y luego se subió él para largarse de ese sito, que desde ese día sería su sitio favorito por obvias razones.

= Yoh disculpa lo de esta tarde, es que él me saca de quicio = en el camino esta Anna se disculpo.

= no te preocupes = le regalo una sonrisa a esta Anna = aparte no estuvo nada mal, he tenido mejores = mintió para iniciar un leve jugueteo con la chica que rápidamente sonrío levemente por ese comentario.

= oye ¿como es eso que has tenido mejores?=nadie le había dicho eso a esta Anna, sintió como su celular empezó a vibrar pues había recibido un mensaje de texto y lo leyó = ¡genial! = exclamo con mucho sarcasmo esta Kyoyama.

= ¿que pasó? =

= están pasados de copas y sin dinero para pagar la cuenta, quiere que vaya por ella =

= ¿Quién? =

= Kanna = Yoh recordó que este Hao le toco cuidarla.

= pues vamos rápido, ¿en donde es? =

= en el bar-karaoke "Dangerous"= No se tardo en llegar, entraron al sitio, Yoh se dedico a buscarlos con la mirada pero esta Anna conociendo a esta Kanna de seguro estaba en la mesa que siempre pedían cuando iba con ella.

= ven, se donde están = este Asakura siguíos a esta Anna, ahí vio a su hermano besuqueándose con esta Kanna, no estaban solos están este Ren con Jeanne cantando una canción muy movida Pilika junto con Chocolove bailando muy pagados lo que cantaba ese chinito con esa francesa, Lyserg y Tamao platicando amenamente pero con unos ligeros coqueteos.

= Anna llegaste, sabía que llegarías = esta Kanna anuncio la llegada de su amiga que estaba indignada que esa chica rusa estuviera ahí besándose con el hermano de Yoh que apenas conocía y aparte con unas copas de más.

= ¿para esto me llamaste, Kanna? =señalo todo el lugar esta Anna.

= sí, ahora paguen chicos = esta Kanna se dirigió al grupo que le han estado acompañándola, Yoh se dio cuenta que apostaron pero no entendía ¿cuál fue la apuesta?, pero como algunos científicos dicen que los gemelos se entiende sin decir nada este Hao vio que su hermano quería saber cual fue la apuesta y le dijo.

= apostamos que no iba avenir tan rápido, ni se tardo una hora = Hao y sus camaradas habían apostado que Anna y su hermano llegarían en una hora en cambio esta Kanna junto con sus amiga apostaron que llegaría en menos de veinte minutos.

= me voy =

= no seas aguas fiesta Anna, quédate= le hablaba una Pilika que no soltaba la mano de Chocolove al parecer ellos ya se llevaban bien, quien no después de esa forma que ella le dio un besito indirecto a éste.

= ven Anna te invito una cerveza =

= gracias Jeanne pero no estoy de humor =

=vamos toma un poco para relajarte = esta Kanna llamo al mesero por más alcohol para la mesa.

= ¿interrumpimos algo entre ustedes? =cuestiono esta Tamao que hizo que esta Anna le diera una mirada que la dejo helada.

= claro que no…= decía esta Anna.

= ¿ya lo besaste Anna?= le preguntaba esta Pilika sin tapujo = si no lo has hecho, lo hago yo =

= ¡dame la cerveza! = le arrebato la botella al mesero que ya le había abierto la botella, esta Anna le dio un trago, no le iba a decir que ya lo había besado, no le daría el gusto a esta Pilika y sus demás amigas.

La fiesta estaba en aumento, unas copas de más para nuestras jóvenes y bellas chicas pero los hombres menos este Hao que ya estaba borracho decidieron no tomar pues están en servicio así que están en austeridad; si no fuera por eso ya estarían tirados de ebrios junto con Hao, bailaron con las chicas con cada canción que ponía ese dj que ya estaba en ese bar-karaoke la pista de baile que ya estaba a todo lo que da, Anna e Yoh bailaba muy juntitos parecía que tenían química entre ellos.

=sabes eres muy linda Anna = le comentaba, estaban frente a frente, viéndose detenidamente = me gustas mucho que me enamore de ti =

= ¿cómo puedes decir eso si apenas nos conocimos hoy?, aparte no sabes nada de mí y creo que todavía estas afectado por el beso = Yoh la tomo de la cintura para tener un poco de más de contacto.

= no tiene nada que ver ese beso, me enamorare a primera vista de ti,¡que importa si no te conozco bien! no cambia el significado que me interesas =

= estas diciendo que te has enamorado de mí = vio como asentía el chico = eso es una locura, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que esto no es obra de tus hormonas o es una simple ilusión? = este Yoh tomo la mano de la chica para posarla a su pecho en donde se localizaba su corazón.

= pues el corazón nunca miente, cuando dicta que esa chica es la indicada = esta Anna no le creía lo que decía este Yoh, éste para poderla convencer le siguió hablando

= mira yo no soy de esos tipos que les hablan al oído con frases dulces a las chicas con la intención de llevárselas a la cama, yo no soy de esos, yo soy del tipo que habla con el corazón a la chica que le gusta y si no me crees que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi te lo demostrare = aun la sostuvo firmemente por la cintura y dirigió su rostro hacia a esta Anna con la intención de probar esos labios, ya estaba acortando el camino hasta que alguien grito.

= ¡Chocolove, bésame! = Anna e Yoh se separaron pues vieron como esta Pilika se subió a la mesa para luego estar encima del chico con la clara intención de estar cerca del rostro de Chocolove.

= Pilika, No es kermes para quieras siempre y ya déjame =trataba este Mcdonell alejarla de su cuerpo, pero la chica persistente que quería probar esos labios de esos labios.

= dame un…beso =esta Pilika quería que ese moreno la besara, este Chocolove alejaba su rostro pero no le era fácil teniendo a esa chica encima suyo, tan cerca de él, la joven Usui se desespero que este Choco no le diera lo que le pedía así que con las dos manos sostuvo la cabeza del afro = entonces yo te lo doy = y logro plantarle el beso en la boca, le paso la manos por el cuello, Pilika comenzó a intensificar el beso, este Choco tenia los ojos bien abiertos con la fuerza que tenia se sentó en ese sillón donde reposaban para quedar sentado con Pilika en su piernas, en ningún momento esta jovencita separo sus labio del chico.

=creo que hay que irnos de aquí, antes de otra escena algo subida de tono = decía este Yoh pero alcanzo a ver como corría este Ren que tenia la camisa abierta dejando ver su bien formado abdomen que tenia marcas de besos también su rostro, cuello y claro en su camisa blanca.

= ¡déjame Jeanne! = esta Jeanne tenia la corbata de esté en su cuello y el saco cargándolo en su mano.

= no, me gustas Ren, te quiero como mi esposo = este chinito no se creía lo que decía esa chica, estaba entre halagado y aterrorizado pues esa chica casi lo viola en el baño de mujeres; pues verán este Ren fue acompañarla para ver que no le pasara nada malo pero fue al revés pues esa chica se lo llevo adentro de un cubículo del baño para empezar a besarlo de una forma que le encanto pero las caricias empezaron a subir de tono = ¡ven acá, te lo ordeno! =

= cálmate, mejor hablemos mañana, cuando ya no te caigas cada tres pasos que das= le sugería este Ren.

= Tamao ya se durmió = hablo este Lyserg a todos sus amigos = hay que irnos =

= si hay que hacerlo = estaba de acuerdo este Hao que ya estaba con un poco de lucidez = pero no puedo manejar y Kanna mucho menos =

= yo los llevo =

= gracias Lyserg eres un amor como quisiera besarte pero… yo no soy de esos= agradecía a su amigo ese gesto de compañerismo, entonces todos salieron del antro este Choco junto con Ren salieron corriendo y atrás de ellos iba la chicas que querían comérselos a besos, este Lyserg se llevo cargando en sus brazos a esta Tamao y la coloco en la parte de los asientos traseros del auto y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

Ren y Chocolove planearon intercambiar de autos pero primero hicieron entraran al auto de cada quien a la chavas, ya dentro ellas, Chocolove se llevo el carro de Ren que se llevaba a esta Jeanne y el chinito a esta Pilika, ambas chicas se molestaron por eso, Hao se llevo a esta Kanna cargándola como podía,se tambaleaba, pero logro coordinarse y al final a coloco junto con Tamao; Este Hao se sentó en el lado de este Lyserg, se adelantaron para irse al hotel, dejando a este Yoh con Anna.

Este Yoh vio como ellos empezaron a irse, este Asakura estaba feliz pues no tenia problemas como ellos, a la hora de regresar vio como esta Anna se recargo en la puerta del conductor, lo estaba esperándolo.

= así que ya nos vamos =

= si, entra por favor = se dirigió hacia ella, se quedaron viéndose.

= quiero terminar con lo que empezaste = este Yoh trago saliva recordó lo que no concluyeron.

= no creo que sera necesario, Anna = la chica le robo un pequeño beso de los labios, este joven no se lo creía que otra vez ella tomo la iniciativa pero eso cambiaria, Yoh se fue a la parte trasera donde iría esta Anna.

=quiero ir a tu lado =

= pero…=

=pero nada, yo ordeno y tu ejecutas = la rubia subía al auto en la parte del copiloto, suspiro resignado este Yoh y fue hacerle compañía, iban en silencio, en cada semáforo rojo no paraba de ver de reojo eso labios, Anna como no es nada tonta notaba cuando él la miraba.

Estaban por llegar, llego al estacionamiento privado del hotel, apago el motor, hubo un momento incomodo más para Yoh que esta Anna.

= ya llegamos, ¿quieres que te acompañe? = no obtuvo respuesta.= Anna sobre lo que te dije es…=

= es mentira =

= claro que no = Anna abrió la puerta para salir, este Yoh inmediatamente salio tras de ella hasta ese elevador, adentro, éste tenia la respiración pesada no sabia como actuar con ella a su lado, Anna se estaba acerco a este chico hasta quedar enfrente de él y sin pensarloYoh se inclino para rozarle los labio con los suyos.= ahora me toca a mí, no te he perdonado por completo por lo del restaurante, así que…= susurro éste, poso ambos manos en el rostro de la chica = con tu permiso o sin el voy a demostrar que me has cautivado Anna = al terminar de decir eso, éste ataco los labios de esta joven rubia de una manera sensual y atrevida, parecían que la iba a devorarla, primero Yoh jugueteaba con los labios de ella, él llevo una mano hasta la cintura de la chica para atraerla, esta Anna empezó instintivamente a besarlo, paso sus brazos atrás de la nuca del chico.

Estaba a unos pisos por llegar al penthouse del representante de esta Anna, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se separara brutalmente de este Yoh, hizo que él se estampara en una de las paredes del elevador llevándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

= ¿que sucede aquí? = preguntó esta Anna al ver como este Ren correteaba a este Horo por todo el departamento, noto tanto como sus amigas y sus guardaespaldas estaban viendo ese espectáculo, Horo solamente tenia sus boxer y Ren iba tras de ese azulito, examino a cada uno y hallo que su agente Jun que traía una bata hasta las rodillas, y entendió perfectamente por que el enojo del chino era seguro que ese par que se quedo en el hotel terminaron en la cama juntos.

=que bueno que llegaron, así nos ayudaran a salvarle la vida a este Horo = decía este Hao a ellos.= como ven este Ren quiere matar a Horo =

= ¿Por qué? =pregunto ingenuamente este Yoh sin saber todas esa evidencias que tenia enfrente.

= lo encontró con su hermana, haciendo eso = hablo con mucho fastidio su hermano.

=tranquilo Ren, no es lo que tu crees =se defendía este Horo, trataba de tranquilizar a ese hermano iracundo.

=estas abusando de mi hermana, vas a pagar caro esta ofensa = este Ren estaba cegado de la rabia al verlos en la cama juntos muy cariñosos cuando los encontró.

= se me abrió el apetito por tanto baile, me voy a ordenar algo = comentaba esta Anna que estaba impaciente pues tenia hambre y esa escena no cambiaria en mucho tiempo y que seguro duraría toda la noche.

= Anna, no ves que es un mal momento para eso, no estas viendo lo que este Ren quiere hacerle a este Horo, ¡lo quiere matar! ¡No tienes consideración de los demás solamente piensas en ti y tu maldito estomago! = exclamo furiosa esta Jun a ver como esta Anna no le ayudaba.

= lo siento Jun, tienes razón, que falta de consideración tengo, chicos discúlpeme por…= esta Anna tenía el teléfono en su oreja = por no preguntarles si querían= su amiga peli verde no se lo creía, = ¿Qué quieren comer? Yo invito= sus amigas y el resto pensaron en esa propuesta, no se lo pensaron dos veces y pidieron la comida, oyó a los hombres que querían una pizza y las chicas comida francesa, empezó a marcar = ustedes dos que se quieren matar ¿ que quieren comer? =

=crees que te van a contestar en este mome…= la ultimas silabas se le quedaron en la garganta a esta Jun al oír la respuesta de su hermanito.

= para mí comida china, si no es mucha molestia, es que mi estomago todavía no se acostumbra a la comida japonesa = este Ren ya tenia del cuello a este Horo.

= bien ¿y tu Horo, como tu ultima cena que quieres? =

= tailandesa = este Tao dejo un rato de estrangularlo para que le contestara a esta Anna.

= OK, si recepción = Anna empezó a pedir la cena mientras este Ren seguía con su intento de matar a ese azulito.

En una habitación de color beige, estaba encima de una cama con una colcha color naranja, claro estaba durmiendo una linda rubia con la ropa del día pasado, se sentó en la cama y tallándose los ojos para reconocer donde estaba.

= me duele la cabeza= se llevo unos dedos a su sien para darse uno masaje, pues ya era de día y la luz del sol la molestaba, sintió que no estaba sola en esa cama, = ¿como demonios llegamos aquí? =

= shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cállate = la intento silenciar esta Pilika a su amiga que tenia a lado pues su voz la molestaba haciéndole que le diera una jaqueca = Jun nos trajo con la ayuda de Kanna = susurro la Usui.

= ¡maldita sea! = maldecía esta Kyoyoma.

= que cruda me cargo =escucho por alguna parte de esa habitación.

= Jeanne, Jeanne ¿donde andas? = busco por todas parte debajo de la cama, pero parecía que era un fantasma.

= aquí = se acerco al armario esta Anna para abrirlo, ahí estaba Jeanne junto con una Tamao que parecía que estaba cómoda tendida en el piso y como almohada las piernas de esa francesa que las tenia entumecida, la hizo a un lado delicadamente sin despertarla, con el motivo de levantarse y estar a la altura de Anna.

= ya no volveremos hacer esto = le comentaba la joven rubia a la chica de ojos rojos.

=siempre dices eso Anna y mira como estamos ahora =la exponía, siempre que ellas se iban de parranda terminaba como tapete todas hechas un polvo.

= ahora lo digo en serio, es que tuve un sueño muy raro = se paso una mano al cuello como tratando de aliviar el dolor de su garganta que tenia en ese momento.

= deberías estudiar para ser política Anna, pues eres buena en realizar promesas que no cumples = bromeaba esta Jeanne.

=jajaja = el sonido de la risa de la chica peli celeste que estaba en la cama viendo su celular llamo la atención de sus dos amigas que fueron acercándose hasta quedar al lado de ella.

= ¿de que te ríes Pilika? = decía una irritable rubia.

=tengo un video de ustedes dos cantando karaoke = la chicas que fueron grabadas le arrebataron el cel para ver si eran cierto y lo era, ahí estaban con un micrófono y cantando a todo lo que daba su garganta, ya comprendía esta Anna ese ardor y su ronca forma de hablar.

= ¿cuando fuimos a un karaoke? y ¿de quien fue esa estupida idea?=esta Jeanne quería una explicación y claro al culpable de eso.

= tuya = eso no se lo esperaba esta Maiden.

= si que estábamos ebria mi querida amiga = abrazaba por los hombros esta Anna a una helada Jeanne

= _que sueño tan raro ¡ya no beberé más, ya no! = pensó. _

* * *

Vaya me tarde mucho en realizar el especial de la chica es que como sentí que les debía así que deje que mi parte rockera fluyera, viva el rock YEAHH, es una de mis pasiones.

Como leerán y notaran que me salio con un toque sensual pues cuando escucho rock siempre viene a mi mente la sensualidad de la guitarra que por cierto es mi instrumento favorito y que se tocar valieron los regaños de mi profesor de artística.

En este especial quería darles ese toque de peligrosidad y coquetería a nuestros queridos personajes femeninos, la belleza puede ser muy peligrosa y delirante.

Como verán voy a tratar de contar dos historias en el fic uno en la ilusiones o sueños que tengas cada personajes y afuera de esas ilusiones, esto es un reto y espero que les guste la idea.

Ojala que les guste espero muchos comentarios para saber si les gusto o no, Nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones.


	7. ¿si fueramos estudiantes pokemón?

Shaman kingo no me pertenece.

Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

Mencionare algunos pokemons para que los busquen para que lo tenga en cuenta es su elección buscarlos: Dratini, Pidgey, Bulbasur, Ivysaur, Venasur, Chamander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Tauros, Butterfree, Piplup, Starmie, Buizel, Blastoise, Totodile, Persian, Hunter, Drowzee, Teddiursa, Ursaring, Tentacruel, Psyduck, Cubone, Onix, Cranidos, Lucarion, Cyndaqui, Lavitar, Chimchar, Houndour, Snorlax, Pichu, Elekid, Umbreon, Evee, Gengar, Pidgeot, Buneary, y Chikorita.

* * *

Después de un fin de semana de que hubo mucha acción y diversión, ya estaban relajados pero era hora de volver a la escuela, no tenían ganas, algunos ya quería que las vacaciones llegaran de una buena vez; y otros alargaron su fin.

Todos los alumnos llegaban a saludar a sus amigos en la entrada de la escuela, un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados en esas pequeñas banquitas que tenía la escuela, aprovechaban el tiempo que sobraba antes que comenzaran las clases para copiar la tarea de otro o como sutilmente se camuflaje "verificar las respuesta con otro compañero".

- Haber Ren préstame tu tarea de física - le pedía este guapo castaño a ese lindo Tao.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres Hao? = estaba preocupado por las intenciones que tendría su compañero de salón, estaba a la defensiva este Ren.

- ¡Tranquilo!, no voy a copiarte, sólo voy a comparar resultados = con una sonrisa que radiaba ese Asakura.

- Está bien, toma = le entrego de mala gana su libreta de esa asignatura, este Hao ni lento ni perezoso agarro el objeto, se sentó nuevamente en esa banquita que habían por ahí y copio rápidamente la tarea.

- Yoh te veo algo preocupado = decía este Ren al ver a su amigo un poco desalentado pues no portaba sus audífonos como siempre.

- Es que… bueno es sobre esta Anna -

- ¿Vas a soltar lo que paso en tu Cita? - hablo este Horo que estaba al lado de Hao; pues recordó que el sábado cuando se reunieron no dijo nada sobre la salida que tuvo con Anna; Horo aprovecho que este Hao estaba copiando la tarea de Física de ese chinito para también "comparar resultados", este azulito tenia suerte que tuvieran el mismo profesor de esa materia.

- No fue cita = apretó las manos este Yoh conteniéndose un poco, estaba molesto que siempre digieran eso cuando salía con Anna.

- Lo que sea, cuenta = ignoraba la negación de su gemelo, ya después de terminar de copiar le dirigía toda la atención a su hermano.

- Me bese con Anna = en un suspiro le confeso, sus amigos se quedaron congelados de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? = hablo este Manta, no sabía si felicitarlo o golpearlo por besar a su prima que quiere muy… muy en el fondo, pero en el fondo del mar a esa condenada rubia.

- La besaste ¡eres todo un hombre! = estaba feliz Hao de oír eso- estoy orgulloso de ti y pensar que ya dudaba de tu preferencia -

- Pero… es que yo no quería… bueno si pero la verdad quería confesarle mis sentimientos – sus amigos lo vieron como queriendo matarlo, y explico este castaño - es que verán, me puse nervioso y opte por besarla =

- ¿Y cómo estuvo? = estaba muriéndose de curiosidad este Lyserg. - ¿Cómo besa? =

- Esperen, esperen = alzaba este Yoh sus manos como una barrera pues su amigos de pronto se acercaron mucho, todos estaban a la expectativa, bueno menos uno Chocolove que se veía algo triste, pues no había dicho un chiste desde que llego cosa que extraño por parte de él.

- Cierto chicos, esperen, esta pregunta es más importante ¿te correspondió? - Hao alejaba a sus compañeros de su hermano para que éste tuviera un poco de aire, cuando le pregunto vio como éste estaba sonrojado y bajaba la cabeza; entendió que si esa chica le correspondió = ¡ah hijo de mi madre!, ¿le pediste que fuera tu novia?, ¿ya tengo cuñada oficial? =

- Veras… pues no, te contare, la lleve a su casa y…= relataba este Yoh lo que sucedió_, en esa noche Yoh se ganó un premio en una de esos tantos juegos de la feria, se subieron a la ruleta del amor y realizaron todas las cosas típicas de una pareja ridículamente enamorada, ¡ay el amor como…como… nos da diabetes! _

_Después de subirse __a la última atracción la rueda de la fortuna decidieron en retirase, este castaño como todo un caballero la acompaño hasta la casa, todo iba tranquilo, este Asakura ya se había decidido en decirle cuando llegaran a la residencia de la chica en declarársele._

_- Gracias por el peluche =__ le agradeció esta Anna, ya estaban en la entrada de la puerta._

_- Ni lo menciones, fue un placer = le regalo una sonrisa tímida, esa típ__ica que se da a la persona del que estás enamorado, de un momento a otro este Yoh cambio de expresión a una seria y decidida, apretó los puño para darse valor = Anna te he querido decir desde hace tiempo que tu… tu… erg = sabia las palabras pero se le atoraban en la garganta, ella lo estaba mirando, el miedo empezaba a crecer al pobre chico pues el no saber cómo iba a reaccionar ella lo mataba, estaba sudando frío, desvió la mirada y cambio las palabras por realizar una acción algo desesperado, la agarro de los hombro para acercarla a su cuerpo, y rápidamente junto los labios, era un beso tímido, era como ese primer beso que no sabes cómo realizarlo pero al final el instinto te guía como le ocurrió a este Yoh, beso detenidamente a esta Anna hasta el punto de dejarla sin aliento, se separó de ella, empezó a caminar, hacia la salida de la mansión de los Oyamada pues esta Anna le tocaba dormir ahí con sus primos, con la mano se despidió como si nada hubiera pasado = bueno, te veo el lunes, buenas noches = el castaño se fue corriendo sin detenerse a oír si su persona especial le deseara lo mismo, él sólo quería irse._

- ¡No le dijiste nada, y aparte saliste corriendo después del beso! ¿Qué indirectas le estas dando? = le grito este Horo.

- ¿Qué te pasa en ese maldito cerebro? = ahora era su hermano el que lo regañaba, pues no era para menos, besarla sin confesarle su sentimientos parecería que estaba jugando con ella, bueno para Hao ahora que recapacitaba no era malo besar a chicas pero hablaban de Anna, ella no era cualquier chica.

- ¿Por qué no le pediste que fuera tu novia en ese instante? = pedía explicación este Ren.

- Pues estaba nervioso, ya se los dije, creo que no estará enojada conmigo ¿verdad?- quería creer en eso este gemelo, sus amigos no le contestaron.

- Dime ¿cómo te sentirías que te besen sin esperar una confesión de amor? - pregunto este Horo que parecía furioso con Yoh, este azulito se auto respondió – Pensara que estás jugando con su corazón, aunque fuera esta Anna, eso no se hace, puedo creerlo de Hao, Ren, Lyserg y hasta de mí porque somos unos desvergonzados, conquistadores = sus amigos mencionados se sintieron entre ofendidos y alagados pues no estaba fuera de la verdad.

- Ah… = se sentía mal este Yoh no había pensado en eso.

- ¿Ah? ¡baboso! =

- ¡Cállate, Hao! = su gemelo ahora estaba molesto consigo mismo por no realizar lo que había planeado, ahora rezaba que su querida Anita no malinterpretara esa reacción suyo de irse rápido después del beso.

Después de esa platica la campana sonó que anunciaba el inicio de homenaje escolar, cada chico se fue a su grupo y antes de irse acordaron verse en la hora del almuerzo, en el auditorio donde se realiza el homenaje se estaría anunciando lo que está programado para esa semana y claro uno que otro noticia por parte de los profesores de esa escuela, era eso justo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, había una anciana enfrente del micrófono en ese auditorio.

- Chicos como sabrán estamos ya está acerca la competencia de baile entre escuelas en este mes de septiembre y en cadena se vienen otros más – realizaba una pausa esa gran directora Goldva, los chicos estaban aburrido del discurso cada lunes - Los que quieran participar en estas competencia se pueden dirigir con los profesores Silver, Kalim, Marco y Peyote que son encargados, esto es todo y que tenga un buen inicio de semana = les dedico, pero antes de irse llamo a cierto chicos a sus oficina = A casi se me olvidaba, Hao, Anna, Yoh, Horokeu, Chocolove, Ren y Lyserg preséntese en mi oficina ahora = después de las últimas palabras cada grupo se dirigió a su aula, menos los mencionados por esa señora que se fueron a ir a verla.

- ¿Ahora qué hicimos? = se preguntaba este Hao.

- Ya no me voy a juntar con ustedes = estaba decisivo este Ren que si seguía en compañía de ellos saldría mal en la escuela, este Yoh estaba todavía preocupado por Anna pues todavía no la veía.

- Por el pasillo que se dirigía a la oficina de la directora Goldva alcanzo a ver a cierta rubia con la compañía de cierto azulito que parecía que estaban platicando animadamente, era raro verlo platicar sin llegar a los golpes; esa chica parecía que estaba sonriendo por algo que dijo su amigo, estaban divirtiéndose, eso no le gusto, así que fue a saludarla, Hao tanto este Ren vieron como su acompañante corría para estar al lado de Anna, también notaron que tenía un actitud diferente como cuando alguien le pedalea tu bicicleta.

- Hola Anna = saludo Yoh con una sonrisa cuando los alcanzo quedando enfrente de ellos, puedo ver como era de linda la sonrisa de su querida Anna = Yo siento lo de… =

- Guárdate tus explicaciones = lo interrumpió fríamente que le dolió hasta el alma, la chica se adelantó para entrar a la oficina, dejando a esos cuatro hombres.

- ¡Uyyyy! ¡eso debió doler! = se burlaba su hermano que lo estaba abrazando por los hombros. - ¡Hasta a mí me dolió! -

- No culpo a esta Anna que este así enojada contigo = este Ren defendía a su amiga, pues él sabía sobre lo que sentía ella por Yoh, ¿pero cómo lo supo? Se preguntaran, fácil pues Jeanne le dijo una vez cuando lo visitaba a la casa y lo confirmo una vez cuando le pregunto directamente a la rubia que le contesto con dos acciones le dio una cachetada junto con la frase "dices algo y te mato", nunca olvidaría esa mirada asesina.

- ¡Uf! te dio una mirada tan fría que me congelo. = hablo este Horo – Y yo sé de miradas tan frías que da esta Anna – ese azulito conocía a la rubia desde la primaria, en todo el tiempo que la conoce a sabido clasificar las forma de mirar de ella, recordó con una sonrisa absurda que en esos tiempos como le hacían burlas sus compañeros por estar rodeado de niñas, pues hay que recordar que junto con Tamao y Pilika solían jugar, le hacían más burlas con esta Anna que con Tamao le decían que eran sus novias, ¿cuantas golpizas dio por esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar? Y ¿cuantos castigos tuvo? , después de despertar de sus recuerdos fue tras de sus amigos que ya estaban en la oficina.

- Hola directora = saludo este Yoh sin ánimos, ahí ya estaban Lyserg junto con Chocolove, Anna estaba a lado del inglés que estaba hasta la esquina como intentando evitándolo, Hao seguía abrazándolo dándole su apoyo, este Ren fastidiado y el último en entrar lo hizo de una forma.

- What´s up? My directora = todos no creía como saludaba este Horo a la máxima autoridad.

- Vaya Horo has mejorado tu ingles = admiro esta directora.

- ¿You know? = seguía el azulito dando a expresa lo que ha aprendido en su clase de inglés y claro con la ayuda que le ha dado este Lyserg.

- No se sorprenda sólo sabes esa dos frases =

- Anna deja de meterte conmigo = le pido de mala gana, a veces parecía que Anna sólo vive para fastidiarlo como él con ella.

- No quiero que discuten aquí = dijo Goldva antes que ellos empezaran, pues pudo distinguir cómo se veían tan fijamente como queriéndose golpear, este Yoh no comprendía como hace minutos atrás parecía que se llevaban de maravilla esos dos, el castaño recordó una vez lo que dijo Pilika "que deberían comportase bien como lo hacen después de la escuela", esos comentarios nunca se detuvo a analizar, siempre los veía discutir desde que los conoció pero hasta este día pudo ser testigo que se trataban bien cuando están a solas, la voz de la señora directora seguía hablado sacando de los pensamientos a este Asakura = Los llame por que este Silver me dijo que escaparon del castigo =

- Eso no es cierto = hablo este Hao y dejando por fin de abrazar a su hermano.

- Y que no terminaron con sus deberes = seguía la directora sin inmutarse.

- Eso es pura basura, le entregamos lo que nos pidió = hablo fuertemente este Tao.

- Por qué no mejor llama al profesor = proponía esta Anna que ya estaba sentada en uno de esas silla que tiene esa oficina para los padres que son citados.

- Lo hice = le anuncio – Silver entra – entro el profesor con mucha seguridad.

- ¡Profe es un mentiroso!, ¡nosotros le entregamos nuestro trabajo! = hablo este Chocolove que parecía estar furioso y que se quería desquitar con alguien, se sorprendieron de la seriedad de su amigo.

- Nosotros si le entregamos nuestro trabajo = dijo este Lyserg no quería estar fuera de esa discusión.

- Es verdad, lo dejamos debajo de sus pies =explico este Hao que fue el encargado de dejarlo.

- No fue así, entonces no estuviéramos aquí discutiendo –

- ¿Ah? = todos no se creía lo que decía su profesor de orientación.

- ¡Ya nos jodimos! = vocifero este Horo con mucho enojo.

- Señora directora le pido que su castigo sea que nos ayuden en las competencias, que participen en pocas palabras = esa propuesta no les cayó bien a sus alumnos.

- ¡Que! ¿por qué? = hubo inconformidad por ese castigo.

= Creo que sería bueno para ellos - contesta a las preguntas que lanzaron sus alumnos y que de seguro también se preguntaba la directora.

- ¡Me lleva! = maldijo este Ren.

- ¡Basta!, no pensaba en hacerle caso al profesor Silver pero al ver cómo actúan lo harán, - los chicos ya se sentían que estaban fregados con ese castigo, la directora escribió en un cuaderno para no olvidarse de quienes estaban castigados y sin dejar de escribir les dijo - Después de su salida se van con el profesor Peyote que es encargado del primer concurso -

= Sí, señora = gritaron al unísono, dejándose vencer por la decisión de la señora, los chicos se salieron de la oficina dejando al profesor Silver con la directora, estaban caminando lentamente nuestros jóvenes castigados.

- ¡Esto es absurdo! le entregamos los trabajos hasta me tome una foto con él ustedes lo vieron –refunfuñaba Hao, este Yoh no paraba de ver a su querida Anna que estaba al lado de Horo, este azulito no paraba de platicar con Ren, Chocolove fue el que se esfumo rápido que ni siquiera se despidió de ellos, este Lyserg aprovecho para ir a los sanitarios.

- Ahora tendremos que participar – susurro este Yoh.

- ¿Cuánto son? – pregunto este azulito, pues no le interesaba los concursos.

- Son como cuatro – intervino la rubia que empezó a enumerarlo - el primero es en septiembre, el otro en octubre, noviembre y diciembre –

- ¿Sabes de que se trata Anna? – este Usui le siguió preguntando, los chicos notaron que se hablaban como la gente normal, sin insultarse, sin agredirse física y psicológicamente, parecía una señal de la apocalipsis.

- No, sólo se eso – Anna sintió como eran observada, así que se despidió y se fue caminando rápidamente, este Horo la fue alcanzar pues como van en el mismo grupo.

* * *

- Silver eso es cruel – le decía su compañero de trabajo, estaban en la cafetería de la escuela.

- ¿De qué hablas Kalim? – le daba un sorbo al café.

- De engañar a la directora de que ellos no te entregaron los trabajos – Silver no aguanto en lanzar una risita.

- Lo sé, pero serán de ayuda para nosotros –

- Eso es cierto – admitía que el plan de su amigo era bueno, pues se beneficiaran las competencias.

* * *

- Erg… ¡qué horror! tener que estar contigo durante este tiempo – estaba caminado junto con su compañera pues iban al salón del profesor de Música.

- ¡Oye! para mi no es un premio querido pitufo – esta Anna veía su reloj para tratar de ignorar a su amigo, este Horo no le objeto ni le molesto que le dirigiera de ese modo pues siempre le había dicho así, lo veía más de forma de cariño.

- Bienvenidos chicos – ya habían llegado al aula, echaron un vistazo, ya estaba Chocolove, Ren, Yoh, Hao y Lyserg, había otros que parecía que participarían voluntariamente eran: Nichrome, Manta, Matilda, Damuko y Marion.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer profe? –pregunto al fin este Lyserg que estaba todo intrigado.

- La verdad será algo grande, tan grande que… se sorprenderán… será tan grande y es…– los chicos estaban a la expectativa de lo que sería que tenía planeado ese profe. – Que todavía no lo sé – saco la lengua el profe. de forma divertida.

- ¡Ay profe! –exclamo este Nichrome.

- Bueno me dijo Kalim que es un baile pero ustedes decidan que tipo de baile quieren – al oír eso todos estaban es su postura de que estaban pensando como lo hace Dora la exploradora a la hora de encontrar el camino o como en las pistas de Blue cuando ya tenía todas las pista para saber qué era lo que quiere esa perra azul, así de pensadores estaban.

- ¿Qué tal un Reggaetón? – y surgieron las ideas, él primero fue Matilda.

- ¿Una norteña? – este fue Ren, pues no obtuvo respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus compañeros.

- ¡Hola, ya llegue! –se anunció una linda peli celeste que se asomaba por la entrada.

- ¡Pilika! – gritaron su círculo de amigos, la chica fue con ellos que estaban ubicados en la parte de atrás del salón.

- ¡Hey! – saludo a cada uno y al último a su príncipe - Hola amor –

- Yo no soy ningún amor – dijo secamente este moreno.

- ¿Qué le pasa?– se atrevió a interrogar esta Anna a Pilika.

- Chocolove se enteró de nuestra salida y como ves está molesto con nuestra amiga– le respondió esta Tamao que también había llegado junto con su amiga a ese salón.

- Está enojado, es la primera vez que lo veo en ese estado – decía una Anna muy sorprendida, pues era rara vez ver a este Choco así- ¿Quién soltó la sopa? ¿Jeanne o Jun?-

- Fue Jun – le dijo Tamamura.

- Cambiando de tema - decía esta Kyoyama pues vio como estaba de deprimida esta Pilika - ¿Por qué estás aquí?–

- Pues ya sabes lo serviciales que somos – hablo esta Usui quitándose un poco su depresión por un minuto para contestar, pero no contaba que su profe escuchara esa pregunta.

- Las castigue por copiar en un examen – les dijo - hasta en eso no saben cómo hacerlo, fueron tan obvias, ¡que me da vergüenza! – estaba decepcionado que en lo más esencial fueran tan brutas sus alumnas, ya estaba pensando en realizar un curso de cómo se deben copiar en un examen. – Sigan pensando que quieren bailar –

- ¿Qué tal un ballet?– esto fue idean de una linda francesa que este Tao conoce muy bien.

- Jeanne tú también – hablaron al unísono este Ren tanto como sus amigas.

- No me digan nada, no estoy de humor – les advirtió, se sentó entre Lyserg y este Ren. - Esta escuela parece cárcel, no nos dejan hacer nada –

- No me gusta cómo nos tratan - seguía este Horo también inconforme.

- Nos tratan como bebes – ahora fue turno de este Hao, y de ahí todos los alumnos empezaron a discutir lo tan malos que eran los profesores con su libre expresión.

- Al parecer no vamos a avanzar hoy, así que mañana quiero oír sugerencias – empezaba a recoger sus libro, pero sus alumnos todavía estaban hablando, así que golpeo el escritorio para llamarles la atención, y lo logro así que se despido otra vez - Nos vemos mañana, ¡ya lárguense de aquí!-

* * *

- Qué feo Anna que mi hermano te bese solamente y no haberse declarado - era una nueva mañana estaban en su hora de descanso, estaban en las canchas, ahí se encontraba Hao, Chocolove, Lyserg y Ren platicando con esa rubia para ver si podían ayudarle respecto a este Yoh.

- No quiero tu lastima Hao –

- Uyyy tranquila – con una sonrisa socarrona – de veras, ya me quieres de seguro golpear y eso que todavía ni somos familia – ese comentario saco unos cuantas risa por parte de su amigos.

- Mira que tal si aceleráramos ese proceso de que él se declare – propuso este Ren a su amiga.

- Pero porque tiene que sea él y porque no ella, ya estamos en tiempos modernos ¿o no? – decía este Chocolove que dejo a un lado el desayuno que le hizo su madre.

- Cierto, cierto – el peli verde estaba de acuerdo con su amigo el moreno.

- ¡No! - esta Anna se negaba en eso.

- El orgullo es lo más grande que tienes Anna –comentaba este Ren pues entendía su postura como los dos son los más tercos y orgullosos.

- Piensen chicos, hay que darle un empujoncito a este Yoh para que se anime de una vez por todas al declararse– les pedía Hao a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal darle celos?- preguntaba este Chocolove no seguro de eso.

- No creo que funcione –

- ¿Por qué no, Lyserg?, es perfecto –hablo este Tao que le agradaba esa idea, a veces ese chico del afro decía ideas dignas de ser su amigo.

- Como verán todo el mundo sabe que tanto como mi hermano y Anna se gustan, es un secreto que todo mundo sabe, por eso no funcionaría - este Hao explicaba.

- Pero te corrijo, todos sabemos que se gustan pero no sabemos si se quieren, eso es diferente mi querido Hao, querer es muy diferente que gustar ¿o me equivoco? – este Ren sería un buena abogado con esos argumentos y esa forma de litigar - Te pongo un ejemplo a mí me gusta el helado de limón pero como amor el helado de chamoy -

- Pues con esos ejemplos me ayudaste a entender - lo decía de forma sarcástica este Hao pues no era nada tonto para que dieran ejemplo, no era Yoh, había entendido a la primera.

- Tienes toda la boca llena… de razón Ren – este Chocolove, esta Anna dejaba que esos locos sacara sus ideas.

- Anna tu quieres a mi hermano, lo adoras, lo amas, quieres besarlo hasta desfallecer, quieres despertar con él de una forma asquerosamente cursi – este gemelo estaba exagerando, hubo un silencio que fue contrarrestado seguido por una cachetada de Anna, y dio con su conclusión - Creo que eso es un sí –

- Pero ¿quién hará eso? – se estaba preguntando preocupando este Lyserg. - ¿Quién se atreverá en darle celos a este Yoh?-

- Estamos en donde empezamos – exclamo este Hao, los cuatros chicos se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Saben qué? No quiero hacer esa estupidez – esta Anna estaba al punto de irse hasta que alguien propuso a alguien.

- Qué sea Ren –dijo este Hao.

- ¿Me escuchan? no lo hare - seguía esta rubia diciéndoles para que pararan esa loca idea.

- No creo Jeanne es muy celosa podría matar a su amiga - comentaba con toda sinceridad pues se lo dijo la misma francesita que si lo lograba encontrar con una chica, ella la mataba de una forma cruel.

- Y si le dice que es mentira- decía este Lyserg.

- No aunque le diga eso, no se le calmara los celos, tú conoces a tu prima –le recordaba este chinito.- ¿Y tú Hao? –

- No creo este Yoh sabrá que es falso, porque soy su hermano y no se vería realista – argumentaba – Aparte pensaría que sería para fastidiarlo cosa que siempre lo hago, ¿Tú Lyserg?–

- No, este Yoh es mi amigo no podría hacerlo, aparte Anna no es mi tipo – indico y esto último miro a su amiga - Sin ofenderte-

- ¡Piensen en alguien! –grito este Chocolove para animar en seguir en busca del candidato ideal.

- Tiene que ser alguien que sea inesperado – decía Hao como debería ser el chico.

- E impactante, que nadie se lo espere - este Ren estaba caminado a un lado al otro hasta que escucho como alguien estornudo y era él – Tú… Chocolove, nadie se lo esperaría de ti –

- No podría, ella es la culpable que este enojado con esta Pilika, la llevo de antro sin mí, puedo estar con otros chicos – se cruzó de brazos este moreno, éste tenía su lado celosos como cualquier otro chico enamorado.

- ¡Tranquilo lunático! –le dijo esta Anna.

- Pero que sea irritable también – seguía este Asakura.

- Yo no aceptare esa idea toda loca, ya estuvo bueno en pensar en esa locura – esta rubia ya estaba harta de esa propuesta.

- Anna te lo pondré así, quieres seguir esperando a que Yoh se anime o seas tú la que se declare y así lastimar tu orgullo de mujer – le hablo este Ren, Anna entendió lo que quería su amigo - Bien creo que entendiste, ¿quién será? – se escuchaban unas pisadas que se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos con esta chica demonio? –le pregunto, este Horo traía cargando su comida que compro en la cooperativa de la escuela.

- También te odio – le respondió la chica.

- ¡Perfecto!, este Horo – este Hao sentencio los chicos estaban de acuerdo, Anna no aceptaba esa idea y este Horo con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿De qué hablan? – se atrevió en preguntar.

- Mira amigo necesitamos tu ayuda, así que ¿aceptas? – le dijo este Ren.

- De qué trata y veré si puedo –

- Acepta y ya, confía en nosotros -le pedía este Lyserg a ese Usui.

- La última vez me dijeron eso me hicieron que me afeitara cierta parte y me dio una irritación por dos meses - les recordó.

- ¡Oh es verdad!, - se rio este Chocolove al recordar esa anécdota - Eso fue muy divertido -

* * *

- ¿Por qué accedí? – se recriminaba este Horo, estaba con la compañía de esta Anna pues era hora de ir con el profesor Peyote para decidir qué tipo de baile harían.

- Porque nos obligaron, ni te quejes ahora te tendré que ayudar con esta Jun - le respondió - Hay que aguantar esto Horokeu, hay que aguantar - esta Kyoyama también sufría por lo que harían.

- ¡Soy tan débil! ¡pero lo que uno hace por amor! –lloraba disimuladamente, con todo ese impacto que ayudaría a esta Anna para darle celos a este Yoh no pudo preguntar - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

- Ser menos molesto y más simpático conmigo –

- ¿Quieres que sea cortes contigo? – eso no le gustaba para nada - Ok, lo hare, seré todo un caballero contigo aunque sufra en ese intento– tenía un sabor amargo en su boca al decir eso –

- ¿Tienen idea de qué tipo de baile desean? – al entrar al aula escucharon las palabras de ese profesor de origen mexicano, se fueron cada quien a sentarse con sus amigos este Horo al lado de Ren e Yoh, y nuestra querida Anna con sus amigas Tamao, Pilika y Jeanne.

- ¡No! –contestaron sus alumnos.

- Bueno si ese es el caso – llevo una mano al mentón este músico – Empezare a ponerlos en parejas de una vez, ya después vemos el baile – no pudieron reaccionar, Peyote empezó a realizar la parejas - Jeanne con Ren, Tamao con Lyserg, Nichrome junto con Marion, Hao con ¿con quién?– vio a una linda de peli celeste limándose la uñas despreocupadamente – con Pilika –

- ¡No! –

- ¿Algún problema Chocolove?– le cuestiono Peyote al chico que protesto, la chica se alegró de oír como gritaba su novio tenia esperanza que ya no estuviera enojada con ella.

- No profe por mi está bien – se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar, controlo sus celos, tenía una meta que era castigar a su querida princesa con su lazo de la indiferencia aunque eso significara ignora sus sentimientos de arreglar sus problemas - Ni siquiera me importa –

- Choco – suspiro triste esta Pilika fue a sentarse a lado de ese castaño que la asignaron como su pareja de baile.

- No te preocupes Pili, ya se le pasara el enojo – trataba de confortar a su amiga, la abrazo delicadamente.

- Gracias Hao – le devolvió el gesto con una linda pero triste sonrisa, este Choco los vio y volteo el rostro para no ver esa escena que lo estaba quemando por dentro.

- Chocolove – al oír su nombre se paró rápidamente – Vas con esta Matilda – fue con su amiga, la abrazo amorosamente y ella le respondió, esta Pilika se sorprendió de esa acción no solo ella también todos lo que estaban presente.

- Anna con este Yoh – el maestro continuaba.

- ¡No!, yo quiero con este Horo –protesto esa chica.

- Yo soy el que decido y dudo que él te quiera como pareja –

- Profe, por favor, yo quiero bailar con esta adorable rubia que me tiene loco – esa sí que era extraño para sus compañeros la forma de dirigirse a esta Anna, una forma tan cariñosa, sus amigos sabía que tenía que empezar a darle celos a este Yoh y que era obvio que tenía que tratar bien a esta Anna pero nunca se imaginaban de que le hablara así - Siempre ha sido mi sueño - se acercó a esta Anna para tomarla de la mano, levantarla del asiento para luego abrazarla cariñosamente y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué le pico a mi hermano?- le hablaba a este Hao que no le respondía sólo tenía una sonrisa - Desde cuando acá le habla así a esta Anna y enfrente de tantas personas -

- ¿Quién sabe? –aguantándose la risa por fin le contesto.

- Bueno Yoh con esta Damuko – este Peyote también estaba en shock y decidió aceptar que ellos dos bailaban juntos.

= Que tal si bailamos algo urbano – sugería este Horo que no dejaba la mano de su amiga, ese detalle no paraba de ver este Yoh y sus demás compañeros, Horo actuaba natural sin darle importancia a ese gesto - ¿Qué no les gusta? = dijo al ver que nadie contestaba y se fijo que todos veía algo en común así que dirigió su mirada al objeto, noto que tenía agarrando la mano a esa Kyoyama y la soltó rápidamente – Lo siento – estaba rojo como un tomate, Anna no se quedaba atrás.

- Hip hop - decía este Choco dejando a un lado ese gesto de sus amigos - Soy muy bueno en eso = si este moreno le gusta bailar hip hop y break dance, es uno de los mejores bailarines – Hasta les puedo enseñar algunos pasos y hasta rapear les enseño -

- ¡Ah eso sería bueno! = hablaba con tanto sarcasmo este Ren.

- Así se podría resolver los conflictos entre parejas – miro a su novia.

- ¿Cómo es eso Choco?- tenia curiosidad Yoh.

- Las retas de rapear es mejor conocido freestyle – hablo orgulloso este Choco que conocía como era la temática.

- Bueno ya basta de tanta platica chicos – hablo Peyote a sus alumnos – Ensayaremos lunes, miércoles, viernes y los sábados –

- Sábados – se quejó este Nichrome pues como es parte del club de baloncesto.

- Si -

- Pero ¿Por qué? – pedía una explicación a su profesor.

- Los conozco, varios de ustedes no vendrán en los primeras ensayos y que seguro vendrán dos días antes de que se haga el concurso, van estar tan apurados que harán todo mal – este profesor los conocía perfectamente.

El tiempo paso, ya llevaban dos semanas ensayando y faltaba para el gran concurso cuatro semanas, este famoso concurso que se hacían entre las escuela de ese distrito era toda una tradición y de privilegio, el que ganaba se llevaba una donación para la escuela.

En el patio trasero de la casa de los Asakuras se encontraban, Manta que estaba preparando los efectos para la presentación del grupo, Ren estaba sentado en el pasto descansando, este Yoh ayudaba en realizar las mezclas de canciones que escogieron entre todos; sobre el plan de Hao respecto a darle celos a su hermano, iba en marcha.

- ¡Oye Yoh! –

- ¿Qué sucede, Hao? – fue al lado de su hermanito.

- No has oído los rumores que este Horo y Anna están muy juntos – le susurro lentamente, separando cada palabra para darle énfasis.

- Si – Yoh no le quería darle tanta importancia al comentario de su hermano.

- Piensas que pueden tener algún tipo de romance –

- No para nada, siempre oí a este Horo tanto como a esta Anna que preferían volverse gay que andar entre ellos – lo vio fijamente – Aparte son puros rumores, no creo nada de lo que dicen -

- Pero siempre están juntos últimamente -

- Pues claro van en el mismo grupo no es de extrañarse y se conocen de años – este Hao se llevó la única mano libre a su frente dándose un leve golpecito.

- Si ellos andarán, si los rumores fueran verdad, ¿qué harías tú? – le pregunto este Ren que fue al rescate de Hao que parecía ya exaltarse.

- Eso nunca pasara… es como decir que yo me enamorara de Hao -

- ¡Qué asco!, no me des esa imagen mental – suplicaba ese gemelo pues tan sólo de imaginar tratar bien a su hermano y darle cariños le dio nauseas - Yoh no sientes celos al oír esos rumores – y retomo el tema anterior.

- No, ellos son amigos, nada más y nada menos – decía con seguridad Yoh, aunque por dentro si ya estaba algo celosito de este Horo pero tenía que disimular.

Tres días pasaron después de esa platica, el plan de Hao para darle celos a su hermano no iba tan bien como habían esperado, este Horo había sido amable con Anna esto hizo que todos sus compañeros de aula los vieran extrañados pues la rubia también era amable con ese Usui. Era sábado de ensayo, ya habían acordado bailar hip hop con paso que ponía este morenazo de Chocolove que era excelente en ese baile. Estaban en las canchas de básquet ball donde ensayaban los pasos de bailes.

- Hola chicos – este Chocolove venía con sus pantalones negros holgados, su playera blanca y su collar de oro de imitación, parecía todo un rapero.

- Hola Choco -saludaba este Manta pero vio que alguien venia atrás de este moreno - ¿Por qué traes a tu hermanito? –

- Es que como mis padres salieron, me lo dejaron a cargo –se llevó una mano a su nuca – No se preocupen no hará destrozos… siempre y cuando no le den azúcar-

- Hola Opacho - le hablaba este Yoh al peque, pero éste lo ignoraba pues estaba muy entretenido con su juego portátil.

- Opacho te están saludando – le quieto el juego a su pequeño hermano para que pusiera atención a las personas que lo saludaban cortésmente - Lo siento chicos pero cuando esta con sus video juegos está en su mundo –

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – exigía este niño que saltaba para alcanzar el objeto de su deseo pues su hermano lo alzo.

- Primero saluda a mis amigos – señalo con el índice a este Yoh y Manta, ellos veían como cambiaba a un actitud de hermano mayor.

- Hola – volteo a verlos por fin, se inclinó cordialmente ese morenito. -¿feliz? Ahora dámelo

- Toma monstruo – se lo dio, Opacho se fue a sentar al lado del poster de enceste.

- Mire ahí viene Ren con esta Jeanne – les decía este Hao que regresaba de ir a busca su balón por los arbusto pues estaba practicando sus tiros, este Ren junto con su amada venían tomados de la mano.

- Te digo Jeanne que estamos bien así, no se tienen que entrar los demás de nuestro…- a este Tao lo interrumpió su linda chica.

- Ren, cállate – le ordeno a su acompañante pues vio cómo se acercaba ese enano a saludarlos - Manta, ¿son ustedes nada más? – vio solamente a este Hao, Yoh, Opacho y Chocolove.

- Si, por ahora –

- ¡Hey chicos! – este Horokeu venia vestido con una sudadera negra pues como últimamente ha estado lloviendo atrás de él venía su hermana que destallaba inconformidad de seguir con los ensayos.

- Horo horo – grito este Hao para agarrarlo para llevárselo a un sitio retirado para platicar con él, este Pilika fue con esta Jeanne para platicar pues se veía todavía afligida pues este Chocolove todavía estaba enojado con ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- enojado decía Horo, se acomodó su sudadera pues con ese jalón que le dio.

- El plan no está funcionando –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Platique con mi hermano, no tiene ni un poco de celos, tienes que hacer algo – le exigía, este Hao estaba por un momento en lanzarle el balón al rostro.

- ¿Cómo que quieres?, he sido amable con Anna y muy caballeroso, hasta hay rumores, que más quieres de mi –

- Te preguntare, ¿cuando eres amable con ella lo haces enfrente de Yoh? – se llevó una mano a su mentón éste, este Horo analizo cada escena en donde fue amable con su amiga y descubrió que.

- No, ¡rayos! sabía que algo fallaba –se dio un zape en la nuca este azulito por ser tan tonto- Tranquilo seré maravilloso con ella enfrente de tu hermano, le daré tanto celos que me golpeara –

- Eso espero o seré yo el que te golpee – mientras ellos platicaron ya habían llegado este Tamao, Matilda, y Lyserg cargaban unos helados, todos estaban en las bancas que tenía alrededor esa cancha, entre ellos estaban platicando, hasta que alguien llego.

- Chicos llegaron temprano, eso me sorprende de ustedes –

- Gracias por esos halagos, Nichrome – le contesto sarcásticamente este Ren, estaban llegando poco a poco, venia también una belleza de chica que dos amigos la distinguieron en seguida, este Yoh iba ir con ella pero otra persona se adelantó.

- ¡Anna! - todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como este Horo abrazaba a esa chica - ¡Que bella te ves hoy! – exalto con una voz potente esa verdad absoluta, esta Anna estaba estática por el abrazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?– le cuestiono una vez que este Horo la tomo por los hombros dejando una distancia prudente, esta Anna todavía no estaba acostumbrada a esa forma de actuar de éste, el chico sólo sonreía y aguantando en replicarle esas preguntas.

- De maravilla estoy sólo por verte, hasta quiero seguir abrazándote y no soltarte –otra vez la abrazo, mientras seguían así este Horo giro su cuerpo junto con la de Anna para poder ver a su grupo de amigos que los estaban observando menos uno el principal culpable de esta actuación - ¡Maldición! ya no nos ve, es difícil hacer celar a este Yoh - susurro el azulito al ver como su amigo estaba concentrado en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

- A estas alturas seré yo que me declare a él y le pida ser mi novio – deshicieron el abrazo para ir con sus amigos, este Horo se llevó las manos a la nuca pensando que acción realizar pero al oír como esta Anna ya estaba declarándose en derrota, el Usui ya veía lejos la posibilidad de tener algo con Jun.

- No, no, no, hare que él se confesé y luego tú me ayudaras con Jun – le hablo con voz baja pero con decisión y convicción en sus palabras - Tendré que utilizar mi último recurso –

- ¿Cuál es ese? –

- Te lo diría pero mejor no, pero sólo te aviso que no te agradara – a la chica le dio un escalofrío al oír esa palabras, tenía un mal presentimiento en lo que haría su amigo, Horo le quito el balón a este Hao - Chicos que les parece si mientras esperamos al profesor y a los que faltan porque no jugamos un poco de básquet ball – enseño el balón que cargaba, como los sábado les tocaba practica a sus amigos que integrantes el equipo de básquet ball de la escuela que era Nichrome, Hao y Lyserg aceptaron esa idea, los que no jugaban era Manta y Opacho, éste último estaba entretenido en su juego de video, los grupos se conformaron por Horo con Hao, Ren y el otro por Yoh, Nichrome y Lyserg.

- ¿Qué pretendes al hacer con esto, Horo?, de vez de hacer esto, debería estar con Anna y dándole celos a mi hermano – casi le gritaba este chico, estaban reunidos en círculo.

- Espera y veras – el marcador iba de 6 a 9, este Horo jugaba muy bien, les estaba dando batalla a su camaradas, a este Usui nunca le daba importancia a la hora de jugar pues no le interesaba por eso sus amigos al oír las palabras de ese azulito para realizar un partido le sorprendió pero lo que más le impacto que fuera tan bueno.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno Horo? –

- ¿Qué? – entendió a lo que se refería este Ren pues no había jugado así de bien enfrente de sus amigos.

- Nunca juegas así - Tao recordó los movimientos torpes de su amigo, quería saber el porqué de que ahora sacara sus mejores movimientos.

- Es que nunca me he puesto serio a la hora de jugar con ustedes – Ren veía en los ojos de su amigo un brillo de determinación.

- No sabía que jugaba así – una dulce voz de una linda espectadora comentaba.

- Ahora lo sabes Damuko – esta Pilika se sentía orgullosa de que por fin su hermano sacara su habilidad después de un largo rato de no verlo jugar tan bien.

- Me pregunto ¿Por qué no está en el equipo de la escuela?, con él en el equipo seria invencible nuestra escuela – Jeanne quería una explicación.

- Eso es cierto – estaba de acuerdo Tamao.

- Ya va a empieza a llover – sentía las gotitas de aguas en su cabeza esta Anna, este Horo encesto y luego de hacerlo fue con su amiga.

- Toma – la cubrió con su sudadera para evitar que se mojara pues vio que con esa ropa no le cubriría bien - Para que no te mojes –

- Gracias – se miraron tranquilamente, sin el ceño fruncido o cara de incomodidad se veía agradablemente haciendo una atmosfera encantador, esta Anna vio como una gota de sudor bajaba de la frente de su amigo - Tienes un poco de sudor – así que la chica busco entre sus bolsillos de sus jeans algo con que secarlo encontró su pañuelo y lo paso lentamente por la frente de su amigo.

- No lo tenías que hacer – le hablo quedamente este Horo y se inclinó para darle un leve beso en los labios, con un grito ahogado por parte de sus amigos, no se lo creía que este Horo le estaba dando un beso en la boca a su némesis como él un día la llamo, se retiró de los labios de esa delicada chica; por fuera este chico se veía tranquilo pero por dentro sudaba frío y rezaba que Anna no lo matara a golpes por robarle un beso, así que se fue a continuar con el partido, este Yoh soltó la pelota se sentía mal, sentía como una rabia naciera en su interior, se sentía traicionado, quería golpear a este Horo.

Anna después del beso no tuvo otra opción de guardarse ese par de insultos y golpes por lo que le hizo ese idiota pero era parte del plan para ver si había un signo de interés de Yoh.

- ¿Qué Jeanne? – le pregunto Anna cuando llego a ese árbol grandote donde se cubrían de la ligera llovizna, pues le estaba lanzando unas miraditas.

- Esa amabilidad con Horo y el beso – tartamudeaba la peli plateada. – ¿Ya no quieres a este Yoh? –

- Sabía que un día de estos te enamorarías de Horo – esta Pilika le daba una leves palmaditas a su amiga la rubia como felicitándola. Anna se alejó de sus amiga pues ya la estaban fastidiándola con sus comentarios, fue tras de ese azulito que iba a los baños pues después del beso ya no siguieron jugando, cuando lo alcanzo ahí estaba recargado en la pared recuperando la respiración.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Horo?-

- ¿Viste la cara de Yoh? –

- No –

- Estaba como asombrado, no se creía ese gesto que hiciste al secarme el sudor fue muy bueno ese movimiento Anna, así le podremos sacarle celos -

- Y tú con ese beso era a lo que te referías que sacarías tu mejor arma – Horo trago saliva al oír las reclamación de su amiga - ¿Por qué no lo preví? -

- Está claro que a mi amigo se le movió el tapete, ahora si va estar a atento a nuestros movimientos – tan sólo en decir eso Usui esta Kyoyama sentía alivio pues todo lo que han hecho ya estaba viendo los resultados.

- ¿Qué juegas, Opacho? –le pregunto este Oyamada al hermanito de Chocolove.

- Pokemon –

- Ese anime - hablo este Hao pensativo, pues al oír ese simple título le venía muchos recuerdos de niñez - ¡Que buenos ratos me la pasaba en la tele! -

- Es mi culpa, no debí haberlo hecho ver pokemon todo un día- este Hao no entendió ese comentario de Chocolove - Es que estaba aburrido y ahora sufro las consecuencias -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Es que a cada rato dice ¡pokemón, yo te elijo! y me avienta una pelotita como si fuera un maldito pokemon – le explico porque su lamento, desde que este Opacho vio pokemon desde la primera temporada, le fascino ese mundo maravilloso, el pequeñín ya quería tener 10 años para emprender su viaje y convertirse en maestro Pokemon o líder de gimnasio, tenía esa loca e infantil idea que una vez para los que vieron pokemon deliráramos cuando lo vimos por primera vez y más lo delirábamos si en ese mismo año tuvieran 9 ¡eso me ha contado!. Ya estaba terminando de lloviznar, Horo y Anna regresaban de los baños; este Yoh no dejaba de verlos.

Pilika fue la primera en irse a las escaleras que estaba libre de humedad gracias al techo, ahí se sentó cómodamente y grito - ¡Pokemon es un gran anime! – tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; sus amigos la imitaron para sentarse en esa escaleras que daba vista a la cancha.

- Cierto- en unánime dijeron todos.

- Jeje –

- ¿Qué tienes Manta? – Jeanne le preguntaba, pues Manta no paraba de reír, eso preocupo a sus demás compañeros, el chico paro de reír para hablar.

- Es que se me ocurrió que pasaría si los pokemones existiera… jiji – todavía no paraba de aguantarse la risa- Y si esta escuela nos enseñaran para ser entrenadores pokemon -

- No olvides coordinadores pokemon – hablo tímidamente esta Tamao.

- Chocolove se cruzó de brazos y mirando al piso, dijo - Seria muy fácil resolver los problemas mediante una batalla pokemon de forma deportiva - luego le dedico una miradita a su novia, Pilika no le sostuvo la mirada, el ambiente se puso tenso, hasta que alguien hablo.

Yoh con un suspiro de resignación- Eso es buena idea, así se evitarían varios conflictos –

Una chica peli naranja se levantó para estar al lado de su amigo el morenazo que estaba recargado en una pared - Podrías mandar a volar a una persona que no te agrede como cuenta los chistes –

- ¡Te escuche Matilda! - este Chocolove a veces no entendió como es que esta Matilda siempre lo molestaba en que contara chistes y luego lo criticara en su forma de contarlos.

- No te lo tomes personal, mi chocolatito – esta chica se dio la libertad de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de este Chocolove, estaba acercando su rostro, el muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar, esta Pilika estaba hecha una furia estaba dispuesta a lanzarse para jalarla de los cabellos por atreverse a estar tan cerca de su novio; los labios de Maltida se dirigía a los labios de su amigo pero al final los desvió a la mejilla, en todo ese proceso no dejo de ver a esta peli celeste.

- Yo nunca lo vi – esta Anna hacia acto de presencia para que no le dieran tanta importancia a la escena anterior, esta rubia sabia de que esta Matilda siempre tuvo intenciones con este Chocolove.

- Eres una mentirosa, prima – le lanza unos ojos este Oyamada a su familiar y le daba leves codazos en las costillas – Siempre lo veías, hasta te compraron peluches de pokemones -

- ¡Manta cállate!, está bien mentí si la vi ¿contento? – esta Anna estaba sonrojada porque su primo revelo su secreto - Es que me gano la curiosidad y como todos hablaban de ese anime, lo empecé a ver - explicaba la chica.

Horo se acercó a esta Anna, la abrazo por los hombros - A mí siempre me encanto los pokemones tipo agua – la chica no se incomodó por ese gesto por parte de él.

- A mí los de fuego – este Hao recordaba a su pokemon favorito Charizard, que era la última evolución de Charmander, era un especie de dragón naranja con ojos grises y de un temperamento arrogante y rudo como él, siempre le gusto Charizard y toda su evolución pues empezaba en un tierno Charmander, luego un Charmeleón peleonero y al final Charizard; no sólo ese pokemon le gusta había uno que otros más.

- Chocolove aun siendo abrazado por Matilda - A mi tipo viento – éste empezó a retirar esas extremidades de su cuello.

- ¿Cuáles eran eso? – este Ren no sabía cuáles eran ese tipo - Yo tengo entendido que no hay –

El morenazo casi le daba un zape a su amigo pero recordó ese chinito era bueno en las artes marciales - Bueno los tipo aves esos son los tipo viento o aire como los quieras llamar –

- A mi tipo eléctricos y tengo en mi mente que tipo de pokemon escoger – este chinito si sabía que pokemon, movía la cabeza como recordando cuales eran y el porqué de escogerlos.

- Yo elegiría tipos psíquicos – este Jeanne también expuso que pokemon les gustaba.

- Anna con tono decidida dijo – Tipo fantasmas son los mejores nadie les gana –

- De tierra – este Yoh también tenía a sus favoritos recordó a uno en especial de gran serpiente de piedras llamado Ónix.

- De pelea – este Nichrome le entro en la plática.

Opacho apago su video juegos, lo dejo a su lado y se pudo de pie- ¿Saben que ya los clasifican de tipo mixto? – los amigos de su hermanos se quedaron con una interrogativa ¿mixtos?, entonces el pequeño, dio su cátedra y saco una hoja que tenía doblada en sus bolsillo y como si fuera el profesor Oak explico - Como verán vejestorios de la anterior década – se refería a lo que les iba a enseñar, pues vio que ya no estaban actualizados, tenía entendido que no salían de la primera generación de pokemon sus conocimientos – Ahora tiene dos tipo por ejemplo: Chimchar es tipo fuego y tipo peleador ¿ me explico? – Asintieron los presente, ya saliendo de su actuación de profesor barato dijo - ¡Yo no sé qué elegir! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Había dos sombrillas que llegaban una era de una linda rubia con dos coletas, esa era Marion y la otra sobrilla veía un hombre alto.

- Chicos disculpen la demora – se disculpó el profesor, cerro su sombrilla -Empecemos con el ensayo – sus alumnos fueron al centro de la cancha de básquetbol, se colocaron en sus puestos y con sus parejas este Yoh le encargo su laptop a Manta que estaba en su mochila, éste cargaba la mochila y con su estéreo para poner la música.

- Mundo pokemon – este chico todavía alucinaba con esa platica que tuvieron.

- ¡Manta! ¡Manta pon la música! – escucho la voz de orden de su profesor y encendió la grabadora, la música era una mezcla de regué, electrónica e hip- hop.

- Manta veía como sus amigos empezaban con los pasos, este Chocolove revisaba a cada uno de sus compañeros para ver si tenían problemas con el baile, Opacho no perdía detalle de la danza, susurro el pequeño Oyamada - Pokemon como seria eso de vivir como lo maneja la serie, si fuéramos estudiantes pokemons – empezo a imaginarse ese mundo magico.

Con esa típica música de pokemon de la entrada ya saben cuál, no me hagan cantarla, por si no, empieza más o menos así:

Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más,

atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal.

Yo viajaré de que aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin.

Oh! Pokemon yo entenderé tu poder interior […]

En un día como cualquiera, el astro rey se levantaba y da inicio a un nuevo día, el oír de los Pidgey cantando, esa maravillosas aves de color café en las alas, pico y en el pecho color café.

El sonido de un despertador de forma de un Dratini, se levantaba con mucho entusiasmo un chico de estatura algo baja para su edad, ese chico era Manta Oyamada de tan sólo 9 años, hoy era un día importante pues iniciaría su última semana de escuela en donde lo prepararon sobre conocimientos de pokemon, ya faltaba poco para graduarse y así estar preparado para los siguientes meses en que emprenderá su viaje pokemon.

Este chico era de una familia de grandes maestros pokemon, pero había que destacar que sus tíos tenía un gimnasio que próximamente va ser liderado por su prima Anna Kyoyama, no es de más decir que van en la misma escuela.

Se estaba vistiendo para irse, se llevó su mochila y su almuerzo, la escuela no estaba tan lejos pues podía ir caminando, en el camino se encontró con su mejor amigo Yoh y su gemelo Hao, estos Asakuras eran famosos pues su familia era criadores de pokemon tipo fuego; este Manta tenía en cuenta que su amigo se quería especializar en tipo tierra, roca y metal.

- Por fin, es la última semana, y por fin poder realizar mi viaje pokemon y tener aventuras – este Hao hablaba entusiasmado.

- Comparto su emoción – se le veía estrellitas en los ojos este Manta.

- Quiero estar en una liga – continuaba diciendo sus planes este Asakura – Enfrentarme a los grandes líderes que hay y convertirme en el mejor maestro pokemon tipo fuego – los ojos de éste se veía llamas que demostraba su convicción en ese objetivo.

- Yo también bueno excepto de ser maestro pokemon tipo fuego – hablo su gemelo.

Estaban en camino a su aula en donde empezaría su primera clase que es impartida por el profesor Marcos, estaban subiendo las escaleras en ese momento.

- ¡Mira ahí viene Horo! – los chicos lo observaba gracias que en los pasillos de esas escaleras se podía ver el patio entero, distinguían como ese peli celeste corría como si el mismo diablo vendría atrás de él; dejaron de verlo para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

- Este Horo quiere ser un gran entrenador de pokemones tipo agua – comentaba este Hao a su hermano.

- Qué bueno – se limitaba a decir sin emoción.

- También hay rumores que anda con mi prima – este Yoh se detuvo en un escalón al oír esas palabras por parte de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Que! – grito con toda la fuerza, tanto fue la fuerza de su voz que retumbo en los pasillos, Yoh se llevó a la cabeza sus manos.

- Lo siento – indicaba ese enano a su amigo con una voz que denotaba pena.

- Yoh empezó a carcajear por nerviosismo e incredibilidad de lo anterior – jajaja- Hao veía a su hermano con desaprobación a esa reacción.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le pregunto su hermano mayor. – Esto no es de risa, de seguro ya la beso – con mucha veneno le comento, Yoh detuvo su risa y se pasó saliva.

- ¿Vas a declarártele con mi prima? – Manta quería saber.

- ¿Para qué?, si anda con él – Yoh siguió subiendo, se sentía destrozado pues al saber que su querida Anita andaba con ese bestia de Horo-horo, para que confesarse si otro ya tenía su amor, está pensado en una forma tan dramática que ni el mismo William Shakespeare se lo hubiera imaginaron para sus obras dramáticas.

En el salón de clase, estaba este Tamao platicando con Jeanne, Chocolove con Matilda, Pilika no paraba de ver como esa peli naranja le coqueteaba a su morenazo de su vida, Hao como de costumbre aconsejando a este Ren de cómo debe tratar a esta Jeanne, era la primera clase en donde les enseñaba cada pokemon y sus técnicas de batalla, una pareja entro muy juntitos los dos se reían entre ellos, una era una rubia que dejaba sin aliento a este Yoh, y el otro chico era un peli celeste que al parecer tenía mucha confianza con la chica pues la tenía abrazada por la cintura y le hablaba al oído, todas la chicas veían a esa pareja algo encantador había rumores que ellos andaban, dicho rumor llego hasta los oídos de este Yoh que lo puesto tan celoso, pero no debería pues son amigos que se tratan bien, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al ver como este Horo le planto un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola chicos!- saludo enérgicamente Horo, se sentó al lado de este Ren.

- ¡Vaya horo! que cariñoso eres con Anna – le codeaba este chinito a su amigo.

- Sólo lo normal,- se tocaba la nariz para simular desinterés por ese comentario - Como amigos –

- Nosotros somos amigos y no me tratas así – decía un burlón Hao que era compañero de asiento de su gemelo, Yoh está viendo fijamente al pizarrón con las manos casi entrándolas en el pupitre.

- Si quieres te doy besos y te abrazo – hablo tan amorosamente este peli celeste a Hao, se levantó de su silla para estar al lado del gemelo, empezaba a enrollarlo con sus brazos.

- Hao retiro salvajemente eso brazos que lo querían encerrar - ¡Aléjate ya! o vomitare – tenía una cara de asco este gemelo.

- ¿Qué tienes Yoh? – se inclinó el chico al ver que su amigo no le había dirigido palabra desde que llego.

- No tengo nada – le contesto el nombrado que había escuchado esa pregunta.

- ¿De verdad? –

- Ya te dije no tengo nada – Horo sintió que el chico estaba enojado. Un hombre con gafas y cabello rubios, con un traje elegante junto con una bata acababa de entrar al salón, este Horo volvió a su asiento.

- Buenos días chicos, hoy es el día que pondremos en práctica lo que han aprendido- se acomodaba sus lentes al término de su hablar, los chicos estaban emocionados por fin iban a tener una batalla pokemon en forma oficial.

- ¡Quiere decir que tendremos una batalla pokemon! – grito con éxtasis este Chocolove lo que todo compañero pensaba, había caras felices, hasta algunos lloraban de felicidad, estaban tan ilusionados, hasta que…

- ¡No! – con esa simple respuesta de Marco congelo el ambiento del aula, era tan frio como el propio polo norte, algunas chicas querían cortarse la venas con pan, algunos maldecían a su profesor, otro se desmayaron, así fue tal impacto de esa negación de una batalla pokemon, pero no acaba ahí la cosa aun había más en esa sufrible respuesta y había otra calamidad que se avecinaba - Va ver examen oral, en donde me dirán de memoria todos los pokemones que existen hasta el momento, eso es a lo que me refería al principio-

- ¡Que! – se desgarro le garganta este Horo, los que apenas se incorporaban del desmayo al oír que habría examen oral, se volvieron a desmayar, otro ya querían que terminar la clase, algunos se deseaban nunca haber nacido o haber conocido a su profesor, y los pocos que quedaban se resignaron para luego planear como hacerle para el examen.

- Claro, me dirás su tipo y ataques – el profesor al contraste de sus alumnos se veía contento en hacerles eso, pensaba que era lo correcto en hacerle un examen, la vida volvió, ese silencio sepultar que había antes por la noticia del examen se volvió como el de los mercados pues se podía oír: ¡llévese el acordeón hecho en último momento! ¡a 50 pesos!, ¡libro de pokemon, lléveselo, lléveselo, se agotan! empezaron hacer su mercado los que vendían las respuesta de los exámenes, se habían levantado de sus sillas para ambular entre los pupitres - ¡Silencio! - con esa orden los vendedores se sentaron - Empecemos de una vez ¿quién primero? – esa palabra que a cualquier estudiante lo hace sudar, ahí dependía de su suerte para no ser el primero, todos se ocultaron atrás de sus cuadernos y libros, se hacían pequeños a la vista del profesor para no ser el elegido pero uno por mala suerte se le cayó el libro y fue el primero en realizar su examen - Usted joven Hao, pase al frente – Hao vio a un lado y al otro como pidiendo ayuda pero nadie salió a socorrerlo.

- ¡Me lleva el carajo! – con una voz chillona, se levantó y fue al frente de la clase.

- ¿Qué dijo? – oyó la voz de su profesor que le preguntaba, Marco se hizo el desentendido de lo que dijo su alumno pero sabía perfectamente lo que dijo pero quería ver que tan inteligente era para camuflajear.

- Me lleva la que me trajo, jijee – cambio la frase y se llevó una mano a su nuca. - ¡Ya verás mamá! ¡para que me traes al mundo! – seguía este Hao.

- Empiece – Marco estaba sentado en la esquina de su escritorio con una libreta en su mano para anotar las calificaciones.

- Veamos primero, es Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur… - se rasca una mejilla este Asakura, se podía oír murmullos.

- ¡Silencio! espero que estén repasando – les pedía a los chicos - Dime que tipo es – se dirigía ahora al que estaba realizando el examen –

- Hierva y planta –con un tronar de dedos lo dijo.

- Continua –

- Bien, ahora sigue…Chamander, Charmeleon y Charizard – estuvo así este Hao realizando su examen, en los pupitres de la parte trasera estaban los amigos de este Hao estudiando o intento de estudiar, cada quien tenía su cuaderno y claro su pokedex a la mano.

- Es más fácil decir la tabla del 9 que decir los 649 pokemon que hay – este Horo decía.

- Esto es peor que algebra – este chinito también se estaba quejando.

- ¡Puta madre! Yo me quede en los 150 pokemones de ahí nadie me saca- maldecía este Yoh – Y eso fue gracias con la ayuda del rap pokemon -

- ¿AH? – un moreno oyó ese comentario se fue a sentar en ese pupitre vacío que tenía al lado este Yoh - TÚ también, es muy bueno ese rap – chocaron la manos como signo de fraternidad por parte de esos dos chicos al saber que tienen una cosa en común.

- ¡Ya somos tres! – se les unía este Horo con una sonrisa, pues estaba recordando ese canción.

- Anna esto es difícil – en el otro lado del salón se escuchaba una chica de cabellos celeste, se estaba quejándose con algo de preocupación por su examen.

- Claro que lo es – con seguridad hablo.

- ¿Tu si te los sabes todos? – le preguntaba una chica de cabello plateado.

- ¡Por dios! ¿sabes con quien estás hablando? – le respondió con otra pregunta, la chica tenía unos ojos tan determinantes.

- Pues eres Anna o al menos eso sé ¿o no? – la vio fijamente esta Jeanne antes de ponerse toda neurótica - Entonces ¿quién eres?, eres una impostora, raptaste a amiga, ¿dónde está, dinos?- ya empezaba a subir de volumen su voz hasta que sintió la mirada fría de su profesor - Lo siento profe continúe con el examen de Hao -

- ¿Eres un extraterrestre?- se intercambió comentarios esta Pilika en esa platica que estaba algo divertida.

- ¡Oh mi amiga! ¿dónde estarás?, ya te rescatare de esta extraterrestre – esta francesa todavía estaba en su acto dramático típico de ciencia ficción.

- ¡Oh dios que haremos! – Pilika seguía con el juego.

Con los brazos cruzados esta Anna les dijo - ¿Ya dejaron delirar? –

- No, espera aún hay más – decía esta Jeanne para darle paso a que esta Pilika terminara con esa broma.

- ¡Oh Anna! ¿dónde estás? – se llevó una mano en la frente para luego dejarse desparramarse en el pupitre.

- ¿Ya? - las chicas afirmaron sin necesidad de decir nada, Anna prosiguió para hablar - Lo que les estaba diciendo, yo Anna Kyoyama la próxima líder de gimnasio, yo claro que…-

- Te sabes todos los pokemones como buena futura líder – la interrumpió esta Usui en su discurso.

- ¡Claro que no!, sólo me los 200 – casi se iba caer de sus asientos sus par de amigas.

- Estamos en las misma entonces – Jeanne no se sorprendió que su amiga sólo supiera una parte de lo pokemones.

- Tanto drama para eso Anna, ¡por dios!- Pilika regañaba a su amiga- ¿Nos has visto que somos así de dramáticas? – vio el mirar de Anna y entendió que si eran dramáticas y exageradas.

El examen continuo, el examen ya estaba por terminar, casi tres y media horas en escuchar a todos sus alumnos le tomo a este Marco; el último en pasar fue este Yoh que lo hizo más o menos.

- Muy mal chicos, mayoría no pasa de los 100 pokemones, los otros apenas saben 150 y los ultimo los 200 -este Marco meneaba la cabeza como signo de desaprobación en esos resultados - Muy mal, tendrán que hacer planas de cada pokemon – esa tarea no le gustaba a sus alumnos.

- ¿Qué?, son muchos pokemones y se me acabara las hojas de mi libreta – protestaba este Horo por esa tarea.

- ¿Y? – no entendía el punto de vista de ese Usui.

- ¿Usted me pagara mis cuadernos?, no verdad – vaya cuando Horo tenía un brillante argumento era bien recibido por todos y más cuando se trataba de un trabajo.

- Tienes razón entonces el castigo es…- decía este Marco hasta que la chicharra de la escuela sonó dando fin a la clase que parecía que duro una eternidad.

- ¡Ya se acabó la clase! – aviso este Hao hasta se subió al pupitre para darle más impacto a lo que decía - ¡Escapemos todos antes que nos dé un castigo! – y le hicieron caso a su compañero, corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, parecía una manada de Tauros, se empujaban para salir del salón, su profe sólo veía como se atascaba la salida hasta se atrevió a sonreír.

Habían cambiado de salón, ahora le tocaba la clase de cuidados pokemons, esta clase era impartida por el profesor Silver.

- Esta clase me gusta – hablaba este Ren, que tenía a lado a su querida Jeanne, que no se paraban de ver ese par de tortolitos. El profesor Silver hizo su entrada que asombro a sus alumnos.

- Hoy chicos convivirán con los pokemones, es mi regalo por su última semana de clases - fue lo primero que dijo al entrar al aula, lo chicos parecía un sueño hecho realidad y como una recompensa por la clase pasada, se decían algunos ¡que si existía dios por este milagro! Se alegraban pues por fin volverían a convivir con algunos pokemons – Así que no se olviden de su pokedex –

- ¡SI! – gritaron todos entusiasmados, se fueron a la granja donde cuidaban a los pokemons atrás de esa granja tenían un campo de batalla que estaba muy bien cuidada, tenía diferentes áreas de batalla, para tipo fuego, agua, roca, planta y hielo; era muy impresionante.

- Van a escoger sólo tres pokemon que quieren cuidar – les hablo a su alumnos que estaban sentados en el pasto - Escojan bien a quien elegir -

- ¿Dónde los escogemos? – pregunto esta Tamao a Silver.

- Ahí está la máquina expendedora de pokemon que tiene la escuela, ahí los guardamos una vez limpios, comidos y paseados – era una maquina grandota, tenía una pantalla donde se veía al pokemon y sus datos más importantes - Es sólo prestados, no se lo apiñaren hablo sobre todo por ti Chocolove – el aludido sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con algo de indignación por esa palabras. En una fila ya faltaba dos por escoger que pokemos cuidar.

- ¿Qué pokemon escogeré?- pensativamente esta la chica - ¡Ya se! –

- ¿Cuáles escogiste Pilika?- veía como tecleaba rápido esa muchacha.

**- Tú escogiste a Butterfree, Piplup y Starmie** – hablaba la computadora.

- Nada tonta, - hizo a un lado a su pariente para teclear rápidamente este Horo – Me toca, me toca - repetía uno y otra vez.

**- Tú escogiste a Buizel, Blastoise y Totodile** – la computadora anuncio en voz alta la elección de pokemones por parte de este chico.

Bajo un árbol estaba un linda rubia, cepillando el pelaje de su pokemon - Anna pero que bonito Persian – decía la que ya había estado viendo desde lejos como cuidaba a la criatura.

- Si su pelaje es muy brillante, mira tócalo Jeanne – esta Jeanne le paso una mano a la cabeza de ese lindo Persian cuando volteo a ver a su amiga de repente una cara terrorífica de un color morado la asusto.

- Ahhh, que…que –

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo - sintió como ese pokemon morado de cabeza flotante y manos la abrazo la cabeza – ¡Hunter! – regaño al pokemon tipo fantasma – Lo siento Jeanne –

- Lo sientes, ese pokemon casi me da un infarto – está indignada chica llamo a su gran pokemons - Ven Snorlax ven arg… – al verlo estaba dormido ese gordo pokemon así que llamo a otro - Drowzee ataque psíquico –

- Fue un accidente – Kyoyama defendía a su compañero pero su amiga parecía que no la escuchaba así que llamo a su pokemon - Teddiursa utiliza persuasión - Jeanne al ver a ese imitación de osito, con esos ojitos tan adorables, era tan pequeño que parecía que era para comérselo a besos.

- ¡Qué bonito pokemon! – abrazo a ese pequeño pokemon, dejando a un lado la batalla - Anna, no sabía que tenías tu lado tierno –

- Tiene tu estilo-

- Eso creer Horo – no había sentido la presencia de su amigo.

- Claro… cuando evolucione será todo un Ursaring y serían como dos gotas de agua… - se estaba burlando del carácter fuerte de esa rubia, recibió una cachetada por parte de ella por la insolencia que dijo, sobándose su mejilla seguía atacándola - Pero sabes debiste escoger a un Tentacruel vas más con tu endemoniado carácter –

- Tu un Psyduck pues eres tan cabeza hueca – le rebatió esa linda rubia, lo insulto con ese especie de pato de color amarrillo que siempre se queja de su dolor de cabeza y que es un inútil en las batallas aparte que no sabe nadar.

- ¡Oye! – se ofendió pues recordó los defectos del mencionado.

- Cierto pobre Psyduck – con una maligna sonrisa adornando su rostro dijo la hermosa chica.

En otro lado de esa granja no muy lejos de ese par de amigos que todavía se insultaban entre ellos.

- Yoh, ¿cuáles escogiste? –

- Un Ónix, Cubone - fue abrazar a ese animal tipo tierra que se semejaba a un pequeño dinosauro, este Yoh tenía unos ojos que denotaba adoración por este pokemon - Mira no se ve adorable como carga su hueso y su cráneo rodeado por huesos –

- Si – se limitó a decir este Oyamada por esa forma de actuar por aparte de su amigo que parecía estar enamorado de ese pokemon.

- Ah ... también a este Cranidos, Manta –

- Buena elección, yo en cambio tengo a este Lucario, Cyndaqui y un Lavitar – señalo a estos animales que estaban atrás de él, este Yoh los observo pero un extraño ruido le llamo la atención parecía como una risa malévola.

- Jajaja – la risa toda escabrosa se escuchaba, todos el alumnado empezó a ver a su alrededor de quien era el dueño de esa forma de reír no tardaron en ver quien era.

- Creo que mi hermano está muy contento con los pokemones que escogió – Yoh reconoció de quien era, vio como Hao estaba en su posee de campeón.

- Parecer que va a dominar al mundo- agrego este comentario ese enano.

- Eso parece – una gota de sudor adornaba la frente del gemelo menor.

- Miren Ren y Chocolove, a mis grandes pokemones – le exigía su atención Hao a sus acompañantes.

- No son tuyos, - le corregía este guapo, que digo guapo simpático y lindo morenazo que tenía como nombre que su santa madre le dio Chocolove - Son prestados –

- ¡No importa! – le grito este peli castaño - Por este día son míos – se ponía enfrente de sus pokemones que escogió como queriendo que nadie se los quitara.

- ¡Que son prestados! – Ren veía como este McDonnell intentaba recordarle ese hecho.

- ¡Son míos! – como niño caprichoso decía Hao, hasta realizaba pucheros.

- ¡Eres necio! ¡que son…! – este de cabello africano se estaba desesperando pues su amigo al parecía se rehusaba a que no fuera de él.

- Ya sé que son prestados, no me lo tienes que repetir cada cinco minutos – Hao hablo con dureza - ¡TÚ estúpido Chocolove! –

- Haber enséñanos cuales escogiste – Tao estaba harto de ellos y su patética pelea que al final era eso una patética pelea sin sentido.

- Primero este Chimchar, - ese especie de mono con una cola de fuego pero que no le quitaba lo adorable y la agilidad que poseía, salió haciendo maromas en el aire para luego estar en la cabeza de este Hao - Houndour - hizo su aparición ese can de pelaje negro con rojo, tenía una mirada de cazador, se colocó al lado derecho de su entrenador – Y el último es el máximo, el grande, es más bello pokemon que¡ nuestra maldita vida ha podido conocer!, tan sólo de verlo estamos tan halagados –

- Ya deja de tantos halagos y dinos – Ren, no le gustaba que fueran tan exagerados a la hora de presentar sus pokemones, Chocolove grababa por medio de su cel. esa forma de actuar de su amigo que le parecía de lo más gracioso.

- Hablo del gran tipo dragón y fuego – hizo una pausa dramática, para luego aclararse la garganta y decir - ¡Charizard! – ese tipo dragón, de pelaje naranja oscuro, ojos grises, colar grande que en la punta tenía una llama que indicaba su fortaleza, este pokemon alzo vuelo al oír su nombre, para darse a conocer ese orgulloso, temerario, tierno, astuto y egocéntrico pokemon, que ha sido la adoración de niños.

- Tanto para eso je - se burlaba este Ren una vez que ese pokemon realizo su aterrizaje quedando enfrente de este Hao - Mis pokemones harían pedazos a los tuyos-

- Dime quienes son, Tao – Asakura se ofendió que no le diera creidito a sus pokemones elegidos.

- Pichu, - esa pre evolución de Pikachu, se subió al hombro de este Ren - Elekid y claro a este Umbreon - este último era una de tantas evoluciones de este Eevee, tenía un pelaje negro con unos aros amarrillos y ojos rojos, se veía sumamente elegante – Ellos acabarían con tu pokemons Hao –

- Esos ni llegan a la esquina – cruzaban miradas esos chicos.

- Jajaja –

- ¿De qué te ríes?- cuestiono este Ren a ese negrito.

- Chamacos… jajá – entre carcajadas hablaba este Choco - Yo escogí a los mejores, - saco dos pokebolas donde salieron - Tengo a Venusaur, Gengar – metió su mano otra vez a su bolsillo para sacar a su ultimo pokemon - y a Pidgeot – otra discusión se daba pues este Ren tanto Hao no estaban de acuerdo de que los pokemons de Choco eran mejor que ellos, pues tenían en mente que ellos eran más débiles.

- Esta bonito tu Buneary Tamao – por una banquita esta peli rosa jugaba con ese pokemon que tenía un gran parecido a un conejo.

- Gracias Lyserg, tu Chikorita no está mal – le regreso ese halago a ese ingles que estaba dando de comer a su Chikorita.

- ¡Chicos que les parece una batalla pokemon! – estaba aburrido ese Usui por solamente estaban ahí con esos pokemon dándoles de comer o solo de compañía.

- ¡No des idea horo! – oyó como respuesta a su hermana.

- Vamos - suplicaba que hubiera alguien que quisiera - ¿Quién acepta mi reto?–

- Yo – levanto la mano el castaño.

- ¡Yoh!, que bien – se emocionó este azulito, pues por fin tendría una batalla antes que terminaran las clases. Ese grupito de amigos a escondidas se fueron al campo de batallas.

- Será tres contra tres – hablaba con firmeza este Yoh - ¿Estás de acuerdo? - sólo vio como asentía y colocaba en su puesto de batalla que consistía en un rectángulo pintado donde el entrenador no debía salir, Yoh saco a su primer pokemon que era esa serpiente grande de rocas.

- ¿Estás seguro de utilizar ese Ónix? –cuestionaba su elección de su amigo.

- Claro - con mucha confianza hablo éste.

- En fin, tú decides – con una sonrisa saco a su primer pokemon que era – Totodile -

- Una cosa más, si gano – decía su amigo, casi Horo iba a dar el primer ataque si no fuera que escucho que Yoh quería algo - Dejaras a esta Anna –

- ¿Dejarla? – no comprendía esa petición por parte de ese chico.

- Sí, he escuchado que son pareja,-

- ¿Pareja? – repetía como estúpido lo que decía este él.

- Si gano romperás con ella –

- ¿Qué locura piensas, Yoh?- se escuchó la reclamación por parte de Anna que al escuchar esa gran idiotez por parte del Asakura le asombro esa petición.

- No digas nada – interrumpió el Asakura a la chica.

- Entonces seré réferi – se acercó Tao al centro de la batalla pokemon, tenía en ambas manos una banderita pero de colores distintos, en la mano derecha que correspondía a este Yoh era de color rojo, y en la manos izquierda una bandera azul que representaba a este Horo. - Será una batalla tres contra tres, puede cambiar de pokemon cuando creen prudente - este Ren veía a este Yoh y luego a este Horo -No hay límite de tiempo, empiecen – alzo ambas bandera para dar inicio a la batalla.

- Vamos Totodile, chorro de agua - es pequeño juguetón pokemon le dio al cuerpo de Ónix que hizo que se debilitada pero todavía tenía energía.

- Vamos, Ónix tu puedes, - la batalla seguía, en el primer round lo gano este Horo, en el segundo round gano Yoh gracias a la ayuda de su lindo Cubone que le gano a su Buziel, en el tercer round y el definitivo era Blastoide vs. Cranidos, este último pokemon se parecía una veloz raptos tenía una potente cráneo por eso el nombre, era de tres tipos acero, tierra y dragón fue una dura batalla entre estos dos pokemon pero tenía que haber un ganador que fue este Cranidos, - ¡Gane, gane! – como si fuera en cámara lentas y con la canción de "where are the champions" de Queen, este Yoh gritaba, saltaba, abrazaba a su pokemon, hizo la v de victoria, y daba su vuelta olímpica, mientras que este Horo se derrumbaba e iba al lado de su Blastoide; este Yoh se había subido a la gradas donde estaba su amada con la intención de festejar con ella - Anna me has gustado desde que te conocí, siempre he querido hacer esto – y la agarro del rostro para darle un beso en los labios, sus amigos se quedaron viendo ese acto de amor con un toque de estupidez - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto una vez separados sus labios - ¿Qué opinas? ¿aceptas? -

- En primer lugar es halagador todo lo que me dices pero… –

- Cierto andas con Horo – se le había olvidado.

- ¿Qué? Espera – Anna quería explicarle respecto a ese tema.

- Yoh - esa voz sabía de quien era.

- ¿Qué quieres? perdiste… Anna deber ser mía, quieras o no – hablaba este chico. – Lo apostamos -

- ¡Tranquilo galán! – con manos al frente como defendiéndose - Sólo viene a felicitarte por esa buena batalla - se sentaba este Horo.

- ¿Eh? gracias –

- Y sobre la apuesta quiero aclarar algo – un poco serio hablaba su amigo.

- ¿Qué? –

- Yo no acepte la apuesta que impusiste –

- Ahora no te retractes – le ordenaba ese castaño.

- Dime ¿Por qué piensas que soy pareja de ella? – como hablo este azulito al recordar ese comentario por parte de este Yoh.

- Pues hay rumores – se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Rumores? – hablaron al unísono, se venían uno al otro Horo y Anna sin entender de lo que decía.

- Si de ustedes… dos… que son novios – con una sonrisa decía como tratando de cortar ese ambiente algo abrumador.

- Jajá, ¡que chistoso! – se empezó a reír este Usui por esos rumores - ¿Oíste Anna?, tu y yo novios en la misma frase, nunca me lo imaginaba- se agarraba el estómago este chico. – Yoh esos rumores son falsos, ella no es mi novia – el castaño no se creía lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso rumores? – preguntaba la chica

- Manta – este enano ya se iba a escurrir pero su prima no se lo permitió.

- Manta, ¡ven acá! ¡Explícalo!- no tuvo que alzar la voz para ser un poco terrorífica para su primo.

- Es que tuve que decirle esa mentira, pues ya estaba harto que Yoh no se confesara – se defendía este Manta - Así que invente eso, para que se animara de una vez por todas –

- ¡Buena jugada!- lo felicito su mejor amigo.

- Claro – con una mirada fría y acompañada con la voz de igual de friolenta llamo a alguien - Persian rasguño –

- No Anna no; AHHHH!- gritaba ese pequeñín pues ese pokemon lo estaba atacando sin ningún remordimiento.

- Manta, MANTA ¡despierta!, - escucho como era llamado y movido, se había quedado dormido al lado del estéreo, su profesor Peyote lo despertó de su sueño que empezó como una fantasía -

- ¿Qué pasa profesor?-

- Estabas gritando como loco, compadre – explicaba, vio como era el centro de atención - Estaba como cinco minutos hablándote, y ni tus luces, ahora que ya estás de vuelta, que te parece si repites la canción - Manta acato las ordenes de su profesor, - Ahora chicos con más entusiasmo pues así no ganaremos- le indicaba este Peyote a sus amigos.

- Vaya que imaginación tuve – se susurraba este Manta - Maestro pokemon, eso ya no me lo imaginaba desde hace 6 años, pero que lindos recuerdos – con una sonrisa infantil adornaba ese rostro, esa misma risa de cuando vuelves a ver ese anime que marco tu niñez, y te hace recordar tus alegrías, la ilusión y sobre todo la ganas de crecer para realizar tus sueños.

* * *

Sé que me tarde una Disculpa pues con eso de la tarea y agreguemos mis prácticas, mi entrenador es un sádico ahora mismo me duele todo mi cuerpo… hasta me duele quejarme.

Mi favorito es Charizard ¡es asombroso!, me enamore de ese pokemon desde que lo vi siendo un Charmander es el único pokemon que me gusta su evolución completa, creo que hace una buena pareja con Hao.

Como me gusta este anime, este capítulo es un homenaje a esta gran anime que ya tiene sus años al aire, a veces pienso que esta serie seguirá después de que muera, pues se ve que no tiene fin.

Hay curiosidades en el mundo del doblaje mexicano respecto a Shaman king y Pokemon, primero el chico que hace la voz de Ash en la primera temporada es hermano de la que hace la voz de Anna, otro dato, la voz de Yoh es la voz de Brock de la primera temporada, la voz de Chocolove es la voz de James del equipo Rocket.

Bueno ya estoy preparando un especial de mi fic ¿tu o tu? Pues ya es un año de su publicación, así que estoy viendo que tipos de citas le toca a nuestro muchachos, para lo que ha leído ese fic espero que les guste el próximo capítulo, me pueden dar sugerencias, también voy a celebrar el cumple de Chocolove, ¡mi hermoso moreno!

Estoy triste pues no iré al concierto de Inna me falta dinero… ¡quiero ir a verla! Pues es su primera vez en México… en fin para la otra.

Gracias por su comentarios en el pasado capitulo **HoshitaSweet**, **LoveHao** y **Naty Asakura Lee** ... estuvo loco el capitulo pasado.

¿Qué capitulo hasta ahora les gusta?, ahí me avisan

Nos vemos.

" Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g


	8. si fueramos concursantes de un programa?

_Antes que lean una sincera disculpa, pero espero que les guste este capítulo. Otra cosa se sorprenderá en este capítulo hasta yo me sorprendí. :)_

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes de la batalla de baile entre escuelas, y fue precisamente la escuela de nuestro queridos chicos que se quedaron con el primer lugar, nada mal para ellos, y para celebrar ese logro estaban planeado por cuenta propia una fiesta, esta Pilika fue su idea pero tenía doble intención pues como ya iba ser el cumple de su novio o todavía creía que lo era, pues como todavía no se hablaban, así que le organizó una fiesta sorpresa a su novio con la ayuda de todos los amigos de éste y tal vez así lograr arreglar sus problemas.

Ese 2 de Octubre se citaron en la casa del cumpleañero para darle la sorpresa, sólo se reunieron un pequeño círculo de amigos, eran como unos 18 invitados, incluyendo los familiares del festejado.

Había un gran banquete, música de dj, y hasta piñata, este último objeto fue por capricho del hermano menor del cumpleañero, con el objetivo que no soltara la sopa sobre la fiesta.

Así que hoy es el cumple de ese mal comediante, que dicen las malas lenguas que tienes como novio – hablaba su hermano con mucho humor a su hermana, quien estaba nerviosa que todo estuviera a la perfección.

- Sí, pero no sé si todavía sea mi novio – Horo noto como su hermana estaba afligida, se sintió incomodo por hacerla entristece.

- ¿Aún sigue enojado contigo? – la acompañante de Horo hizo acto de presencia con un par de comentarios, al no recibir respuesta se hizo un silencio, Pilika no se acostumbraba que su hermano y su amiga estuvieran como uña y mugre.

- Oigan, ¿porque están tan juntos ustedes últimamente? – esa pregunta ya le estaba rodeando en la mente desde hace tiempo pero nunca se les pudo decir con anticipación.

- ¿Qué? – su hermano se hizo el desentendido, Anna tomo de la mesa de los bocadillo un refresco de lata para refrescarse la garganta.

- Parece ser que han vuelto a ser novios –se llevó una mano a la barbilla como inspeccionándolos.

- ¡Nunca hemos andado! Para tu información, Anna y yo estamos juntos porque…– la rubia le tapó la boca de su "pareja" para que no soltara detalles del plan que iba muy bien, pues cuando observaba a este Yoh se le notaba una actitud rara cada vez que Horo se le acercaba podía asegurar que estaba celoso.

- Claro que si han andado –le contradijo a su hermano- Me acuerdo que fue en la primaria – le recordó ese hecho

- Ah… cierto - se acomodaba un mechón rubio atrás de la oreja, una vez dejado de tapar la boca de Horo - Pero fue insignificante -

- ¡Esa vez no cuenta Pilika! – algo molesto le replicaba a su hermanita – Aparte sólo nos estamos tratando bien, era eso que siempre has querido ¿o no?, que dejáramos de pelear todo el tiempo –

- Sí, pero es extraños verlos así de pasivos – le dio un escalofríos a la peli celeste al recordar cómo se trata con tanta cortesía – Hasta me da ñañaras -

- Pilika ya llego el pastel, puedes ayudarme –– una señora de tez morena solicitaba la ayuda de la chica.

- Si señora, ahí voy – le contesto desde las escaleras en donde estaban ubicados ese trío- Luego seguimos hablando –se dirigió a ellos, una vez desaparecida la hermana menor de Horo, decidieron ese par irse a la sala de estar de esa hermosa casa, se sentaron una vez que llegaron y platicaron un poco.

- Creo que ya está celoso – se acomodaba su banda.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

- Este Yoh ya es muy seco conmigo – le platicaba Horo - Ya no me habla con tanta familiaridad –

- A mí me trata muy bien, mejor que antes…- veía fijamente la pantalla de tv - Es más detallista –

- Más que yo, cuando fui tu novio –

- Son niveles diferentes pues tú - se detuvo la joven acompañante pues no quería hacer comparaciones, este par de amigos estaban tan absorbidos en su conversación que no notaron a un chica que escucho su dialogo que sostuvieron.

- ¿Yo que? – le insista Horo a su amiga para que siguiera hablando.

- ¡Chicos! – brincaron levemente por el susto que esa peli rosa les puso, casi se caían del sillón.

- Tamao – la reconoció Anna a su compañera.

- ¿Interrumpí?-

- No… para nada – con mucho sarcasmo dijo el Usui. -¿Sabes dónde está Ren?,-

- Esta por la cocina, dándole una mano a la Mamá de Choco y Pilika – Horo se levantó del sillón, dejando solas a las chicas, Tamao rápidamente se sentó al lado de su amiga.- Que buena idea tuvo esta Pilika en organizar una fiesta – al no haber respuestas por parte de la rubia, Tamamura se preocupó - ¿Qué tienes? –

- Sólo pensaba – se cruzó de brazos una vez dejado la lata de refresco en esa pequeña mesita que decoraba esa sala.

- ¿En el pasado? –Tamao a veces era buena adivinando los pensamientos de sus amigos, y esta no era la excepción - De ti y Horo –

- Guarda silencio – le exigió, ese era su más preciado secreto que tenían en común Horo, Pilika y Tamao, nadie sabe, ni sus familiares, pues esta Anna lo calificaba como un secreto muy oscuro.

- ¿Quién iba a creer que ustedes anduvieron? -– jugando con sus pulgares se expresó.

- Fue corto tiempo – replicaba con molestia esta Kyoyama.

- Pero eso no le quita que anduvieron - Tamamura no dejaba de insistir en el tema.

- ¡Es tu culpa que tuviéramos esa relación! – cerro los ojos Anna y dejándose caer un poco más la espalda – Si no nos hubieras obligado en realizar ese reto no tuviera este horrible secreto -abrió los ojos decidida en irse del lado de Tamao para mejor dedicarse en explorar un poco esa casa.

- Pero ahora que los veos, están tan tiernos… - la peli rosa vio la intención de su amiga en levantarse, por eso le empezó a hablar - Me hace pensar que ustedes serian un matrimonio tan lindo, ya me imagino la boda–

- Cállate te pueden escuchar –volteo a verla, y con casi tono de ruego- No diga más locuras Tamao –

- ¿Por qué?, él aun te tiene mucho cariño –con una sonrisa casi maternal le dedicaba a la rubia.

- ¿Cariño? – con una sonrisa irónica.

- Parece que te causo gracia lo que te digo, pero aunque no me creas y a pesar que él te diga muchos insultos es su forma de decir que te quiere. -Tamao conocía la forma de ser de Horo, él podía regañarlas siempre pero la verdad es que se preocupaba por ellas y que la quieres con todo el corazón.

- Si tú lo dices –poniéndose un poco más seria, recordó - Fue maravilloso, fue mi primera pareja, era muy tierno –con lógica dijo- Pues quien no es tierno cuando tienes 8 años –

- ¿Lo sabe Yoh?,

- No -

En la cocina, Horo comía la botana que había y hasta ya empezaba a saborear el pastel de Chocolove, estaba esperando a que su amigo terminara de platicar con las mujeres a quien ayudaba caballerosamente, una vez que ya estaba solo ese chinito se le acerco - ¿Ren va a venir tu hermana? –

- Si pero un poco más tarde – salían de la cocina pasando por el comedor.

- ¡Qué bien! –extasiado grito Horo al saber que la mujer de quien está enamorado vendría

- ¡Guarden silencio ahí vienen! – les grito esta Pilika que había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de Hao, apagaron las luces y se escondieron.

- ¿Porque me acompañan?–preguntaba un abatido y sin alegría en su ser que lo caracterizaba.

- Por qué sí y cállate – le contesto con una sonrisita este Hao.

- Queremos estar contigo este día – le hablo serenamente este Yoh a Chocolove.

- No es lo mismo este día y ni los otros - un deprimente McDonnell decía - ¡Extraño a Pilika! –

- Pues arregla las cosas con ella – sugería este Manta.

- Es que no sé cómo disculparme con ella – se rascaba la mejilla ligeramente.

- Ya encontraras la palabras – decía un muy apurado Hao, sin nada de tacto - Ahora entra-

- Por qué ese afán Hao, no estoy de humor de entrar – alzo la voz el morenazo, estaba indignado por la falta de sensibilidad que tenía su amigo.

- ¡Erg!, me estas corrompiendo – estaba con un coraje este Hao, pues ya quería que este Chocolove entrara a la casa y empezar con la festividad - Como quisiera quemarlo pero no tengo fuego, lo pateare -Hao empezó a realizar su plan, este Choco estaba parado platicando con Yoh, ya estaban a tan solos a unos centímetro para entrar a la casa, el pobre moreno sintió en su asentaderas un puntapié tan fuerte que lo hizo caer y abrir la puerta con su cuerpo.

- ¡Feliz cumple! – gritaron los invitados que prendieron las luces, lo primero que vieron era como Chocolove se solaba el trasero y lloraba.

- ¿Qué? ¿para mí? –se recuperó y dejo de sobarse el trasero, cambio a un actitud seria y dejo de llorar- ¿De quién fue la idea?- quería saberlo para felicitarlo.

- ¿Quién más puede ser? – un chico fue a darle un fuerte abrazo y mientras estaban en eso le dijo- Mi hermana, si yo fuera tú ya estaría dándole las gracias –

Sonrió levemente este Choco ya que tenía un presentimiento de que ella era la responsable de esta fiesta, nunca le fallaba – Lo hare, ¿Dónde está? –

- ¿Quién? -cuestionaba esta Jeanne que también se acercaba al chico del afro para felicitarlo.

- ¡Pilika! – recibió el abrazo y luego tomo el regalo que le daba esa francesa.

- La vi junto con Nichrome – el que le contesto fue este Ren.

- ¡Ese imbécil! –este McDonnell conocía las claras intenciones que ese norteamericano quería con su novia, con ese pensamiento fue a buscar como loco a su novia, se le hizo difícil pues todos los invitados lo felicitaba o le tomaba foto se sentía como un famoso pero no era el momento- ¿Desde cuándo es tan grande mi casa?- pensaba.

En el patio trasero de la casa, estaban esas personas que tanto estaban buscado este Choco.

- Ya no estas con Chocolove, ¿es cierto ese chisme?– Nichrome era un coqueto con las chicas y más con las que tienen novios.

- Es totalmente falso -

- Entonces ¿Por qué él no está contigo? –

- Pues… pues veras…- se estaba debatiendo mentalmente Pilika si explicarle la situación, cuando le iba a explicar la interrumpió.

- ¡Ya no son novios!, anda déjame andar contigo – Nichrome la tomo de una mano y la empezó a darle pequeños besos en el dorso.

- No yo…- estaba nerviosa la pobre chica.

- Es mía – agitado de tanta búsqueda, estaba ahí enfrente de su única amada y su más valiosas persona.

- ¿Qué?, ustedes dos ya no andan, pues ya no los he visto juntos, eso indica que…– este castaño no daría su brazo a torce ante ese moreno.

- Yo amo a esta Pilika y no dejare que me la quites – Chocolove era la primera vez que se expresaba así delante de otra persona que no fuera su querida novia, con todo y la timidez siguió hablando mientras veía fijamente esos ojos azules que era su vida, su existir y su néctar – Tal vez no has visto juntos, pues que pareja no se pela, pero el amor aún sigue a pesar de los enojos, disgusto y las metidas de patas que uno realice, por eso te pido disculpa, soy un idiota celoso e inseguro, que cuenta malos chiste y que tú disfrutas, haces que mi día se alegre cuando escucho tu risa, Yo te amo Pilika y lo sabes… y… tú déjala en paz – esas ultimas se dirigió a ese despreciable chico.

- Chocolove – con ternura que se reflejaba en los ojos, sin esperar abrazo a su moreno que con gusto también le dio un abrazo.

- ¿Crees que resuelvan sus problemas? – empezaba una conversación esta Anna en torno al festejado, Horo le servía un poco de refresco.

- Claro Choco quiere mucho a mi hermana, haría cualquier cosa por ella, con tal que sea feliz – con seguridad decía éste.

- Pero mira como la trato – le discutía su amiga.

- ¡Fueron sus celos! – el justificaba a su amigo – Cualquier hombre en esa situación tendría esa actitud -

- Pilika, me siento terrible el no hablarte, pero es que entiéndeme, estaba enojado, envuelto en mis celosos de que otro te atrajera cuando saliste con las chicas – sentado en el pasto se encontraba esa pareja.

- Pero Choco, tu sabes que eres el dueño de mi corazón – quería quitarle esa inseguridad que de seguro todavía cargaba a pesar del tiempo de novios, pues con esos comentarios que han surgido alrededor de su relación como "porque ella andaría con alguien como él", "que Chocolove tenía suerte en tenerla" y "que no era su tipo de chico", eso comentarios sabía que tendría su efectos.

- Déjame explicarlo - estaba muy serio este chico - Es que Pilika eres una chica linda, sexy y simpática, sin embargo yo… solamente mírame, no congeniamos – un poco decaído estaba el moreno - Es un milagro que tu estés a mi lado y que seas mi novia -

- ¡Choco no diga eso! –lo regaño por eso argumentos tan estúpidos que decía– Tú me conquistaste por tu forma de ser, bueno sabemos que no eres muy guapo que digamos – esa afirmación no le cayó muy bien al pobre cumpleañero – Pero lo compensas con tu actitud simpático, alegre, eres el tipo que sabe en qué momento como comportarse y claro no hay que olvidar tus habilidades como son tu forma de bailar y tus chistes a pesar que algunos no les guste, en pocas palabras eres un estuche de monerías mi adorado Chocolove, y te amo –

- Pilika ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –

- No lo sé, es lo mismo que me pregunto –en ambos rostros tenían sonrisas, pues no era para menos pues ya se habían reconciliaron por fin después de días sin hablarse, la pareja se dirigía para entrar a la casa, a la vista de todos los invitados que veían que estaban tomados de manos.

- ¡Escuchen todos! – gritaba eufóricamente este Chocolove una vez adentro en la casa, en la parte de la sala donde se encontraba este Yoh con su tornamesa pues estaba dando ambiente a la fiesta.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es ahora? – maldijo éste gemelo, pues su amigo le apago su laptop.

- Quiero decirle que yo Chocolove McDonnell amo y adoro a esta Pilika - ahora abrazaba a su novia.

- ¿Y qué?, a mí que me importa –gritaba Hao desde la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué hace? – Horo quería una explicación del ¿Por qué Chocolove se empezaba a hincar enfrente de su hermana y tomándola de la mano izquierda?

- ¿Qué haces? – Pilika estaba emocionada, no se creía que su novio estuviera a punto de.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – un silencio estaba en la casa, algunos se les cayeron sus refrescos, a otros tenían abierto la mandíbula por esa pregunta.

- ¡Eso es muy pronto! – comentaba esta Jeanne a esta Anna, que se pudo escuchar claramente por ese silencio, la rubia solamente asentía.

- ¿Qué dices? – Choco ya estaba decidió que esa chica que tenía enfrente seria la mujer con la que compartiera su vida, su mamá no se lo tomo muy bien pues se desmayó.

- ¡Mamá! - gritaba Opacho que fue auxiliar a su progenitora, junto con este Ren que también fue.

- ¡Claro! – alguien se apresuraba hasta llegar a esa chica de cabello celeste.

- ¡Está loca, eres menor de edad, ¿de qué van a vivir?- estaba en una histeria ese Usui, vio que esa pareja que se veían con mucho amor - No me digan de amor, ¡qué ridiculez!, No, no esto no va hacer- agarro de la mano a su pequeña hermanita para separarla de su ahora prometido – Ustedes van a ser novios, ¡no quiero sobrinos ten pronto! – aunque no le gustaba lo que decía ese chico solo le dieron el avión.

- Bueno aprovecho su atención tengo para decir un chiste – si la noticia lo tomaron de sorpresa y ahora sobre qué les contaría un chiste no les alegraba la noche y lo conto – que le dijo una uva verde a una uva morada: ¡respira! Y que le respondió la uva morada: ¡ya madura! ¿Les gusto?-

- ¡Estuvo bueno! – lo vitoreaban, era un milagro que se reían, casi que hacían llorar al cumpleañero.

- Jajaja – se reía escandalosamente este Hao, que llamo la atención de Lyserg.

- No estuvo gracioso ¿por qué te ríes? –

- No traje regalo – le hablaba entre risas.

- ¿Y que con eso? –

- Este es mi regalo- con sonrisa le comentaba su idea.

- ¿Reírte? –

- Me sale más barato –

- Eso ni que – acepto ese argumento y comenzó a reírse - jajaja, ¡buen chiste! – una vez pasado esa escena de amor típico de películas y ese ridículo chiste, este Yoh retomo el ambiente con su música, algunos del círculo de amigos de éste se encontraba cerca de él.

- ¡Vaya el amor!, como es difícil – decía este Ren que se incorporaba con sus amigo una vez dejado ya recuperada a la mamá de Chocolove, que ahora estaba junto con su primogénito y su futura cuñada, que los hizo prometer que se aguantaría hasta que estuvieran a mitad de la universidad.

- Eso si – Manta se estiraba.

- Como quisiera que encontrar el amor fuera fácil – decía su pensar esta Tamao, y todos suspiraron de que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Cómo en los concursos de amor? – preguntaba este Yoh.

- Eso ayuda – opinaba Anna – aunque es una estupidez -

- Imagínate que alguien de nosotros estuviera en un concurso de amor – Hao exclamo con burla al decir esa idea. - Uyyy , ya sé quién sería la mujer en disputa –

- ¿Quién? – tenia curiosidad esta Jeanne que también estaba al pendiente de esa conversación.

- Pues Anna – el mayor de los gemelos les decía - Tiene el perfil para estar en un concurso –

- ¡Qué bizarro! – no se podía imagina a su mejor amiga en un concurso de amor.

- ¿Qué dicen de mí? –

- Que tú estarías perfecta en un concurso de amor y aparte que condujera este Chocolove que por cierto también tiene el prototipo – hablo de tajo sin dejar de decir su imaginación sobre esa idea loca y descabellada.

- ¡Qué idiotez! – susurro el chinito.

- Pero imagínate que fueran los concursantes Ren, Yoh, Horo-horo – realizo una pausa dramático en su hablar para luego concluir - Y claro yo –

- Como dije y lo luego a repetir ¡que estupidez! –comento la rubia.

- Vaya si fuéramos concursantes de un concurso de amor – este gemelo todavía seguía con la idea.

- ¿Bailamos Anna?- la invitaba este Horo.

- Claro, es mejor que oír cada idiotez por parte de Hao – se alejaron hasta encontrar un espacio donde podrían bailar.

- Como odio que estén juntos –murmuraba este Yoh, que los veía como bailaban ellos con mucha alegría y plenitud.

- Yoh eso suena que estás celoso –se divertía su hermano a costa de sus sentimientos.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! –

- Pues tienes que hacer algo –

- Tienes razón, cuando la tienes, la tienes estúpido hermano.- este menor de los Asakuras- Pero no sé qué-

- Si fuéramos concursantes de programa - Hao no paraba de imaginarse esa idea, con una bebida en mano y con la otra en la barbilla empezaba analizarlo con más profundidad, una canción empezaba a sonar una canción del mejor grupo de música del momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde Okinawa, Japón, se transmite por primera vez una especial de famoso en un programa de amor; en un set de televisión, las gradas donde se ubicaba el público, en el set había una pantalla enorme que estaba resguardada a lo alto del escenario que cuando la necesitara bajaría, también había una pequeña sala improvisada en el lado derecho, la banda de musical en el lado izquierdo, y en el centro se encontraba una ruleta enorme, que se podía ver que tenía escrito diferentes nombres de países.

Faltaba minutos para que se iniciara, el conductor estrella se alistaba para el momento cuchi cuchi, su productor un enano cabezo que traía unos auriculares y que siempre estaba acompañado de su joven y hermosa asistente de nacionalidad francesa.

Se empezaba a oír los primeros acordes de la música de entrada, que eran dirigidos por Ramiro mejor conocido como "Peyote", las luces se bajaron de un minuto al otro se encendieron a todo lo que dar, fue en ese momento que se podía ver como un guapo joven caminaba.

¡Hola Okinawa!, ¡buenas noches! – salía de la esquina del escenario ese galán hombre de tez blanca, con unos ojos verdes al igual a su cabello, saludaba junto con una sonrisa - Hoy serán testigos de la primera transmisión del programa de amor vip. – traía puesto un traje color beige, zapatos café, camisa blanca y con una corbata roja - Si, si ya sé que estarán pensando: "otra vez esta porquería", "¿Que tiene ese productor en la cabeza?", "¿nos odia, tanto?""¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?", la verdad – vio a su productor, que era un hombre de estatura baja, y de cabello castaño, ese era Manta Oyamada el gran productor de la cadena de televisión S.K. - Yo pienso lo mismo o peor- se quedó meditando este joven inglés, de un momento a otro dejo de tontear en eso, para seguir con el programa - En fin que le vamos hacer… ahora les presento al anfitrión principal de este programa, es ¡Chocolove McDonnell! –

Las luces se empezaron a bajar de tono y dando vuelta al escenario como buscándolos, pero al final se quedaron al centro del escenario donde se podía ver como aparecía ese hombre de tez morena, que portaba un saco blanco, camisa negra, corbata roja, pantalones negros y zapatos igual color que el pantalón, se veía exquisito con esa ropa.

- Hola mi querido público, yo soy Chocolove, es un placer ser su conductor de este humilde programa – dijo por medio del micrófono de mano y con una sonrisa que es ideal para un comercial para promocionar alguna pasta dental - Hay que dar un gran aplauso, a mi compañero que me ayudara durante esta semana, hablo de ¡Lyserg Diethel! – este Choco fue el primero en aplaudirle a su amigo, que le ha aguantado sus desplante - No hay que hacer más largo esta introducción y comencemos – se fijó en sus tarjetas en donde le indicaba la información de los participante - Primero las reglar: regla número uno son sobrepasarse con la chica, numero dos ser caballeroso y tres atender las necesidades de la bella dama sin objeta - se quedó leyendo las tarjetas, pues no podía entender porque esa última regla, que originalmente no estaba.

- Bueno hablemos de los concursantes el primero es de originario de China, es un maestro de las artes marciales, un gran actor del genero de acción, y que hace que babeen toda las chicas – el inglés realizaba la introducción - hablo de Tao Ren, ¡hay que darle un fuerte aplauso!– un joven de cabello negro, con unos ojos profundos, traía unos jeans, una camisa blanca que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados y tenis blancos.

- Hola – seriamente saludaba ese chinito, que hacia su aparición al escenario, saludo de mano a ambos hombres, de un momento una fanática se le lanzo encima - ¡Hey tranquila!, ¡ayuda!, ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME SUÉLTES! – trataba de quitarse de encima esa chica, pero era fuerte que tuvieron que intervenir Chocolove y Lyserg para ayudar, después de diez minutos y de varios besos que le dieron a este Ren logran deshacerse de la chica.

- ¡Bienvenido Ren!-

- Si, que bienvenida – dijo con sarcasmo, estaban localizado en esa pequeña sala - Chocolove le pedí a tu producción que pusieran un fuerte de apositivo de seguridad -

- Lo hicimos - Choco le hablo con dureza, pues se sentía ofendido pues con el de apositivo que contrataron se les fue todo el dinero incluyendo su salario - Pero tus fans son muy rudas como ya hemos visto, ¿Quién te manda por ser tan sexy y de tener locas fanáticas que quieren llevarte a la cama? –

Este Lyserg noto por la forma en que se miraban entre ellos que se empezarían a dar a golpes en cualquier momento, es por eso que siguió con el programa.- El segundo participante es un chico tierno, despreocupado, muy pero muy relajado, es un gran famoso dj, ¡gana millones!, hablo de ¡Asakura Yoh! –salió de la parte de atrás del escenario, camino hasta la sala para encontrarse con ellos.

- Hola chicos, y chicas – al oír la voz de este Yoh, las chicas enloquecieron, éste se veía muy bien con ese pantalón gris, tenis blanco, playera negra que se marcaba a su cuerpo, y un chaleco negro- Chocolove, te ves bien -

- Gracias – se cohibió este moreno por las palabras de su amigo - Me alegra tenerte Yoh-

- ¿Y yo que? - interrumpió con esa pregunta este Ren.

- También me alegro por ti – explicaba ese joven conductor - Pero me alegro más por la compañía de Yoh, porque me agrada su compañía, no como otros – ese chinito entendió ese último comentario, no le gustaba que lo hicieran sentir inferior- El tercer participante por favor Lyserg – pido antes que algo sucediera, pues noto ese mirar de Ren, Yoh estaba sintiendo que estaba en medio de una guerra por esa atmosfera que se formó después de los últimos comentarios por parte de Chocolove.

- Él, según sus fans es sexy, seductor, el chico malo de las novela, que toda chica no aguantaría ni cinco minutos para meterse en sus sabanas- hizo una pausa para aclarase la garganta - Es la contraparte de Yoh y con eso ya revele su identidad, el malo, el sádico, el egoísta, el ególatra, el nacista, el…-

- ¡Oye, ya basta!- salió de improvisto ese apuesto castaño - ¡Estas exagerando con las palabras!-

- ¡Todavía no salgas Hao! hasta que te nombremos oficialmente – le ordeno este peli verde a su amigo.

- ¡Vuelve a entrar! – lo apoyo este Chocolove, Hao obedecía a las palabras de esos conductores.

- ¡Él es Asakura Hao! – las chicas como siempre ponían el ambiente con sus gritos y sus palabras de amor para ese joven, que a diferencia de Yoh que es músico, este Hao eligió como profesión ser actor y modelo.

- ¿Ya salgo?-interrogo Hao para no equivocarse esta vez.

- ¡Si Hao! – pero el que le contesto fue su gemelo.

el irritado y bien arreglado joven Ren le pidió en su forma tan sutil que salieran -¡Sal estúpido!-

- Hey, no me hables de ese modo –con una pose de galán, pues no era para menos con esa ropa que lucía era para chuparse los dedo y como sabemos de su oficio como modelo sabe cómo hacer gala de su ropaje, llevaba puesto una camisa rosa, su cabellos bien cepillado, pantalón blanco y tenis café claro - O te prendo fuego –

- Es un piro maníaco – le susurraba Chocolove a este Yoh, éste último solo asintió.

- Ahora hablaremos del ultimo- hablaba este Diethel - Que bueno pues ya me estoy cansado y necesito ir a mi casa -

- Déjame presentarlo, por favor Lyserg –el nombrado estaba extrañado por la petición de este Ren pero al final acepto - Es irritable, algo exagerado, un poco idiota-

- Es quien pienso quien es– hablaba este Hao con mucha soltura - Decir que es un "poco idiota", es ser bondadoso Ren-

- Déjame continuar- pidió el chinito- Es un habilidoso surfista, es el número uno en todo el mundo, hablo de Usui Horokeu, mejor conocido como Horo-horo, y mi peor pesadilla -

- No puede ser- con desgano dijo Hao.

- ¡No quiero salir!- se oía los lloriqueos de ese azulito.

- ¡Sal! - le ordenaba el productor.

- ¡Qué No! ¡y nadie me obliga!- grito a todo pulmón.

_- ¡Genial!, uno que salió antes de su presentación y éste se niega en salir, ¡qué tipo de concursantes tenemos!-_ pensaba con pesadez este Chocolove.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntaba el productor.

- Déjamelo a mí Manta -hacia acto de presencia esta Jeanne la joven asistente, en un tronar de dedos llamo a sus lacayos- ¡Peyote, Chrome y Big Billy, "ayuden" a este Horo a "salir por su propia cuenta"-

- ¡No!, ¡esto es abuso de poder! – este Horo se quejaba pues sentía como esos grandes y musculosos hombres le ponían las manos encima para llevarlo arrastra al escenario, pero este Usui seguía quejándose- ¡Me las pagaras Jeanne! ¡ya verás! -los lacayos lo dejaron en el asiento que le correspondía a Horo en esa sala.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Horo-horo? – preguntaba cortésmente Chocolove.

- Interpreta mi silencio y rostro - hacia su berrinche ese joven.

- Feliz –se atrevió a decir este moreno.

- ¿Feliz?, ¿feliz?, me está llevando la…- quiera explotar pero se contuvo gracias a la ayuda de su amigo Yoh.

- Horo, recuerda el trato que hiciste a la hora de aceptar el de estar aquí, - le recordó ese Asakura - Que era…-

- Qué no diría ninguna grosería, verbal, física y psicológicamente -se cruzó de brazos, Horo no se quedaba atrás en su forma de vestir, chamarra café, camisa de cuadros verdes, pantalón café, y tenis tipo botas de igual color que el pantalón- Pero…-

- Pero nada - Yoh detuvo ese intento de objetar por parte de su compañero.

- Qué te parece si continuemos con el programa mi querido Chocolove -pero el aludido no le hacía caso, así que nuestro bien educado pero nada tonto Lyserg pensó _- Mientras este en ese estado me adelantare en anunciarla_ - pues la última presentación era de la hermosa concursante, un dato curioso es que entre los conductores se pelearon por decidir quien le daría la entrada a esa sexy mujer y empezó la presentación- Para describir la belleza que ella aporta me quedo corto, es un sueño hecho realidad para nosotros los hombres -el inglés no paraba de suspirar pues tan sólo de recordarla, las palabras no eran suficientes para describirla.

- ¡Espera Lyserg!, ¿Por qué la estas presentando? -el morenazo hablaba algo irritado por causa que su compañero le estaba quitando ese privilegio de anunciar a la concursante que buscaría el amor entre esos hombres.

- Acordamos que lo haría yo – se hacia el inocente.

- No acordamos en nada, - Choco colocaba sus manos en la cintura y meneando la cabeza en forma negativa – Ahora por eso, Yo continuo hablando de ella –

- ¡QUE! DE NINGUNA MANERA –de forma esperada se envolvieron en una discusión algo acalorada que estaba hasta el punto de los golpes.

- ¡Ya basta! -grito histérico este Manta al ver como se comportaban sus empleados.

- De una maldita vez digan de quien se trata – ahora fue Jeanne que apoyaba a su jefe a la hora de mandar a ese par.

- ¡No! es que él -hacia berrinche este McDonnell.

- Hagan los dos la presentación – ordenaba la bella francesa.

- ¡Y Tú quién eres para mandarnos! – decía alto y con autoridad este Lyserg.

- Soy la que les entrego sus cheques -de forma fría y con un toque de soberbia hablo la joven asistente.

- Con eso nos convenciste linda Jeanne -el chico del afro hablo de forma amistosa– Continua Lyserg, por favor -

- Sí, Choco, Ella es bella –con una sonrisa tranquila hablo el peli verde. -¡Única!, tiene una presencia tan fuerte, que nos impone respeto –

- ¡Es sexy! –alegremente argumento Chocolove y se atrevió a explicar a pesar de que ya sabía que iba a ser castigado por ella, pero no le importó valía la pena – Todo su hermoso cuerpo es envidia de toda escultura griega, pues tiene unas curva de infarto y un trasero, es la mujer más hot del momento –

- No hay que olvidar su forma de cantar, Chocolove – hablo con éxtasis Diethel.

- ¡Cierto Lyserg!, ¡canta como los mismo querubines! –los participantes estaban aburridos pues se estaban tardando ese par de anfitriones en anunciar a esa mujer.

- Es el sueño de cualquier hombre –

- ¡Ella es la pasión hecho realidad!, hablamos de la fabulosa –

- Y elegante… - estos anfitriones se abrazaron por los hombros, pues al unísono anunciaron a la concursante en una exclamación - ¡Kyoyama Anna! – los aplausos, chiflidos y palabras de amor eran lanzados por el público masculino para ella.

La mujer nombrada estaba bajando las escaleras que aparecieron al fondo del escenario, era iluminada a cada paso que daba, venía muy bien vestida con un vestido azul eléctrico que se podía notar sus bien formadas curvas, sus zapatillas de color plata, sus aretes le hacía combinación pues tenía el mismo color de sus tacones, su cabello suelto pero bien peinado y sin mucho maquillaje.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras fue recibida por ese par de anfitriones que con gusto la recibieron, se quedaron cada uno al lado de la joven.

- Gracias chicos por sus palabras – hablaba pausadamente.

- ¿Eh? – este Lyserg estaba anonadado que no podía ni hablar, Manta lo noto así que le indico a Chocolove mediante señales de mano que continuara.

- ¡Que hermosa eres! – este moreno le dio una vuelta a esta Anna para admirar ese cuerpo y esa piernas, que gracias a dios ese vestido le quedaba a medio muslo - ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - de forma de broma dijo.

- ¿Disculpa? -

- ¡Chocolove! – alguien de la parte del stage lo regaño, pero lo omito, se llevó a su concursante hasta la sala, vio como eso cuatro participante no dejaban de ver a la chica.

Chocolove le cedió su asiento pues como ya no había sillón para ella – ¿Estas cómoda? – de forma coquetón le pregunto éste, la chica solo asintió, por otra parte este Lyserg todavía no reaccionaba - Nos vamos a unos corte comercial, a ver si entre los comerciales puedo hacer reaccionar a mi compañero… – pero noto que Lyserg no el único que no reaccionaba – Y a los participantes, al regresar seguiremos con este programa, no se muevan –

Durante los comerciales este Manta junto con Jeanne intentaba hacer reaccionar a Lyserg, que por mala suerte no se podía así que se lo llevaron a los camerinos, el productor le pidió a Chocolove que el siguiera con el programa pues en esos tipos de dificultades siempre podía contar con ese morenazo, pues la verdad era todo un profesional, los concursantes despertaron de su asombro gracias a la gran idea de Jeanne de refrescarlo de una forma poco ortodoxa.

A McDonnell lo enfocaban las cámaras, ese movimiento le pronosticaba que ya regresaría en cuestión de segundos al aire, así que se colocó en su asiento una vez que Anna tuviera su asiento– Ya regresamos de los comerciales, como sabrán Anna será la concursante que buscara su amor, ¿Cómo te sientes de estar aquí?- al lanzar esa pregunta, el conductor estelar no perdió de vista ese movimiento que hizo esa mujer cuando cruzo se de piernas en una forma tan seductora que le logro sacar un suspiro pues no era fácil ignorar esa torneadas piernas.

- No tenía alternativa de venir – de forma desinteresada dictamino esa mujer.

- ¿Porque dices eso? – ese comentario volvió a la realidad a este Chocolove.

- Le debo un favor a una amiga y ni hablemos que el productor es mi pariente -miro fijamente a sus conocidos que le evadieron la mirada.

- La amistad y la familia te traen aquí, mmm… creo que debemos agradecérselo por eso – éste no paraba de coquetear a esa concursante.

- Eso parece - Anna le seguía ese coqueteo solo por diversión.

- ¿Nos puedes decir las reglas, o le seguirás coqueteándose? –este Ren hablo, pues se sentía insultado que los ignoraran.

- ¡Cierto! -trono los dedos, agarro sus tarjetones para leer esa dichosas reglas, pero recordó – Ya las mencione –

- ¿Sí?, yo ni enterado –

- Hombres – en un suspiro dijo Anna.

- Repítelas Choco -se escuchó decir esta Jeanne que se localizaba a lado de las cámaras.

- Bueno solo porque tú me lo dices -le hizo ojitos que denotaba amor puro hacia a su querida y sexy compañera de trabajo - Regla número uno son sobrepasarse con la chica, número dos ser caballeroso y tres atender las necesidades de la bella dama sin objetar -

- ¿Atender sus necesidades?, oye esa regla no estaba– comentaba este Hao. – Aunque ya me imagino que necesidades -murmuro con perversión ese lindo castaño.

- ¿Nos ves Hao?- este Chocolove estaba anonadado por el descubrimiento que hizo.

- Si digo que sí, no cambiara nada – con una voz que reflejaba timidez, pues dejo al descubrimiento su más oscuro secreto.

- Es un halago que nos veas –inclinándose pronunciaba ese moreno– Para serte sincero si es nueva esa regla-

- Genial otra vez salir con ella, ya basta con que fui su novio –con agobio hablo ese azulito- Y di que no es algo que me guste alardear-

- Y por qué mejor no te callas – le ordeno su ex novia, pues ya estaba harta de esa actitud de inconformidad que se cargaba ese Horo.

- ¡Tengo derecho de expresarme! – fue a quedar enfrente de ella en un movimiento rápido, Anna no se intimido y se paró de su asiento para hacerle frente también, se miraban fijamente.

- Eso dices tú –esta pareja se empezaba a exaltarse, eso noto este Yoh que se interpuso con la intención de calmarlos.

- ¡Ya chicos!, Anita cálmate – tomándola de mano le pidió y luego le lanzo una mirada en forma de suplicaba a su mejor amigo- Y tú Horo–horo –

- En primer lugar No me digas Anita, Yoh – en una actitud de rendición por la súplica de Yoh, no tuvo otra alternativa de tranquilizarse y tomar asiento nuevamente, Horo le hizo caso a su amigo.

- Ya con ese pelito terminado, ese Asakura se atrevió a preguntarle al conductor- ¿Cómo y dónde van ser las citas, Chocolove?-

- Ella decidirá donde quiere ir -soltó, a los chicos fue como si un balde de agua fría le caí de encima, pues conocían que Anna no era una chica recatada que le guste lo modesto, no era todo lo contrario le gustaba lo lujoso.

- Eso es nuevo también -se cruzó de manos Hao y asintiendo lentamente.

- Ella decidirá –señalándola sin recato, aun sabiendo que es de mala educación realizar ese acto, pero Horo no podía controlarse– Conociéndola de seguro quiere ir a otro país-

- Ustedes nos pagaran los gastos ¿verdad?- con tembladera en su voz pregunto este Yoh, pues él no era muy extravagante era muy sencillo en sus citas, aparte que no un millonario como mencionaron pues como apenas empieza su carrera musical, Choco al oír esa última pregunta volteo a la cámara no.1 que lo estaba grabando, así que aprovecho para decir.

- Es todo por ahora mis queridos televidentes, nos vemos en el próximo programa – se despida levantando la mano de un lado a otro con mucha energía y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siguió así hasta que el foco de la cámara se apagara, pues así sabía que ya no estaban al aire.

- ¡Salimos del aire! -grito la joven asistente, el moreno salió como relámpago a dirección a su camerino, pero lo detuvieron en su intento de dejarlos.

- ¡Dinos Chocolove! -Ren lo tomo por los hombros, este conductor estaba rodeado por esos cuatros chicos pensaba que no se iba a salvar hasta que.

- ¡Dejen a Choco! -el productor fue a su rescate, pero le fue peor al él, pues este Hao lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para luego alzarlo.

- ¡Habla enano! – ordeno Hao.

- Ustedes son famosos, podrán con los gastos mejor que nosotros – se defendía este Manta.

- Dinos la verdad – suplicaba el gemelo menor de Hao.

- Bueno estamos corto de dinero-

- ¿Y esa nueva regla?- siguió con el interrogatorio el joven actor.

- Idea de mi prima -era cierto pues fue esa condición que propuso Anna para salir en ese programa.

- ¡No veo que tiene de malo la nueva regla!-

- Yoh, vas hacer todo lo que ella te diga en la cita -le explico este Ren para tratar de entender la gravedad del asunto.

- Así es, además otra cosa que no les dijo Chocolove…-con timidez hablo Oyamada.

- ¡Habla! – Horo le pidió mientras que lo sacudía este Hao a ese enano.

- Los van a seguir nuestras cámaras-

- ¡No! - gritaron sus cuatros amigos.

- Jajajaja -se burlaba este moreno, se agarraba la panza pues le empezaba a doler por tanto reír.

- Y nuestro conductor – con una mirada maquiavélica comento el productor.

- ¿Como si fuera nuestro chaperón? -

- Aja, Ren -Chocolove paro de carcajearse ahora tenía una mirada sombreada por la noticia.

- ¡No! ¿por qué Manta? - empezó a reprocharle a su jefe.

- Ahora ya no te ríes ¿verdad?- ahora el que se burlaba era este Ren con una sonrisa soberbia.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- con tanto relajo Yoh no sabían que iban hacer.

- Pregúntale a ella –le paso la bolita a su prima, quien estaba a la expectativa de todo ese relajo.

- No sabía que traerías a mi ex y mis amigos, Manta -le comentaba con una serenidad.

- ¡Era una sorpresa! –Manta se soltó del agarre de su atacante, para alanzar sus brazos y gritar con todo euforia - ¡Sorpresa!-

- Vaya que si lo fue -hablo sarcásticamente - Chocolove, durante los últimos momentos del programa, me coqueteabas sin pudor -Choco tosió levemente, Anna lo miraba con desaprobación- Y sentí que me mirabas las piernas, ni hablemos de tu forma de presentarme-

- Eje - se rascaba la cabeza ese conductor, estaba nervioso pues no sabía si Anna le iba a dar una cachetada.

- Tienes suerte que todavía hay público en el set, sino ya estuvieras muerto –hablo fríamente que hizo que un escalofrió le diera a los que oyeron esa simples palabras, con una linda sonrisa dijo – Y también tienes suerte que eres mi amigo- dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones que había retenido este moreno inconscientemente.

- Pero quien saldrá con ella primero -Yoh hablo para así dejar a lado ese aire tenebroso que se formó por parte de Anna.

- Es Ren va primero –Manta aclaro esa duda que manifestaba su buen amigo. – Irán por orden que salieron al escenario-

- Chicos tienen que conquistarla, no importa que son amigos o ex novios, necesitamos material -Chocolove les pedía de favor a sus amigos- Ustedes saben que nuestro programa está en peligro de desaparecer por eso les pedimos este favor que participaran -este Manta aprovechando que su prima se retiró a una distancia considerada para platicar con esta Jeanne, éste pidió que se acercara pues quería decirles un punto importante.

- El quien logre que ella les dé un beso -los participante se les coloraron las mejillas al oírlo- Yo les pago una cena en el mejor restaurante de Tokio, pueden utilizar cualquier estrategia pero recuerden ella les tienen que dar el beso no al revés -

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? -estaban dejando los estudio de TV, Ren manejaba su auto último modelo, estaba muy bien acompañado por esa bella mujer.

- Hay que ir a cenar -eran las 7 p.m. que por fin salieron del estudio.

- Bien – soltó sin mucho alarde.

- Pero en Francia –unos ruidos en los asientos traseros de ese lujoso auto, se podía oír cómo se acomodaban.

- ¡Qué buena idea señorita! –esa exclamación fue por parte de uno de los camarógrafos que los seguía.

- ¡Ya tengo hambre! - había otro que cargaba el micrófono de ambiente.

- ¡Genial, maldito Manta!, si no fueras mi jefe y amigo, ya te hubiera golpeado – fanfarroneaba este Chocolove, Ren se llevó una mano al cuello como queriendo soportar la demanda que le pedía sus pensamiento.

_- Pobre de Ren-_ pensaba Horo a la hora de ver como se alejaba ese auto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

Unas horas después, se encontraba en el país de amor, de la moda, de los perfumes y de los buenos vinos, era una noche magia y tan romántica, típico ambiente francés. Se encontraban contemplando la Torre Eiffel, este Ren no paraba de observaba a su acompañante.

- Que hermoso es -Anna le gustaba contemplar ese majestuoso monumento.

- Bueno no tan como tú -con galanura hablaba este chinito.

- Es raro que me digas eso Tao - este Ren era un buen amigo, se sentía extraña que le coqueteara.

- Pues que quieres tengo que utilizar mis armas para conquistarte -la tomaba de las manos y sin dejar de verla.

- ¿No te sientes extraño?-

- Si, con esa cámara ¿Quién no?- los camarógrafo que los estaban acompañando eran Turbine y Blocken, que no pedían detalle de la pareja, no muy lejos de ellos estaba este Chocolove tomando fotos de la torres y pidiéndole a cada francesa sus números telefónicos. - Pero me puedo acostumbrar-

- No me refería a eso – a Anna se le olvido de las cámaras por completo pero continuo para explicarle a lo que se refería - Me refiero que eres mi amigo y es extraño que me hables de esa forma

- Lo sé, te entiendo pero nos acostumbraremos -después de decir eso, la abrazo por los hombros, le dijo cerca del oído- Te he dicho que eres hermosísima –

- No –con una serenidad que la caracterizaba.

- Bueno, te lo digo eres hermosa – con una sonrisilla que se le escapaba por los labios, este Ren desde que la conocía le quería decir eso y muchas cosa más.- Hay que ir al mejor restaurante que te parece -la repuesta no tardó en ser una afirmativa, la pareja de alejaba para ir al auto, los camarógrafo no paraba de grabarlos y realizar uno que otro comentario.

- Vaya este Ren utilizando palabras dulce -bajo el micrófono este Turbine, pues la verdad ya se empezaba a cansar - Buena estrategia, -

- Lo crees Turbine – incrédulo decía este Chocolove.

- Claro, es un buen movimiento - este Blocken apoyaba lo que decía ese árabe.

En el restaurant de "J´aime", este local es famoso por su ambiente romántico, tiene una decoración muy modera, tenía una pista de baile con grupo musical en vivo, ¡oh el amor, mon chére! se podía notar en el aire, mientras esperaban que su orden llegara a este Ren se le ocurrió un fabulosa idea.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Anna no lo rechazo y se fueron directo a la pista de baile, Ren la rodeo la cintura con sus varoniles manos, ella se limitó en colocar sus manos en los hombros, danzaban con mucha coordinación- Bailas bien-

- No tan bien como tú -al chico se sentido elogiado por esa palabras por parte de ella.

- Frase trillada -resoplo este Chocolove, que en esos momentos estaba comiendo pan mientras llegaba su comida, el equipo de producción estaban a tan solo una distancia de una mesa, Blocken no dejaba de grabarlo pues es un maniaco a la hora de realizar su trabajo, el trabajo de este Turbine se complicó pues estaba cerca de ellos para grabar cada palabra que decían, esto no paso de inadvertido para esa pareja que se estaban empezando a molestar por esa compañía indeseable.

- ¿Crees que la besara?-

- Lo dudo, Blocken – se llevó una mano a su mentón que le da un aire de que estaba analizando la situación.

- Porque lo dices Choco –no podía creer que su camarada dijera algo así pues se veía a leguas que era cuestión de minutos en que ellos se besaran.

- Mira -hizo un momento de cabeza para señalar como una persona se acercaba a esa pareja, no perdieron detalle para ver que sucedería.

- Ren me das tu autógrafo – esa dulce voz de esa chica, hizo que se detuvieran su baile, pues este Tao no podía ser descortés con sus fans, al verla se asombrado pues esa chica está bien cubierta su rostro.

- Claro -tomo la foto que la chica le extendía, pero al ver quien posaba ahí pensó que los grandes espíritus no lo querían -¿Jeanne, qué haces aquí?-

- ¡Oh, Es la jefa!- se sobre exaltaron los de producción.

- Tan rápido me olvidaste -se quitó sus lentes para dejar que el chico por fin viera esos ojos rojos y dejo suelto su cabello después que estuvo oculto bajo ese sombrero.

- Jeanne ya rompimos-

- No es cierto tu rompiste, yo no estuve de acuerdo -esa francesa que empeñaba en rehusarse en aceptar que ya no andaba con Ren.

- Podemos hablar después-

- ¡No! – el chinito no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí y que tuviera esa forma de actuar enfrente de su mejor amiga.

- Es que Anna esta…-

- Anna, amiga lo siento por eso, pero Ren anda conmigo- Jeanne interrumpió al chico para dirigirse a su amiga, esta francesa desde que se enteró que Ren participaría en el programa le dieron tantos celos pero lo supo controlarlos.

- ¡Ya rompimos!, ¡YA no andamos! -con desesperación le grito a su ex que aún no le caía el veinte que ya no eran pareja- Jeanne hablemos, discúlpanos – esto último se lo dijo a esa linda rubia que estaba a la expectativa, Anna noto como ellos se iban a la terraza del restaurante.

la chica no tuvo otra alternativa que ir a su mesa- Genial estoy en el mejor restaurante del París –con ese espectáculo noto que los hombres que había en el restaurante no paraban de verla - Y con hombres rodeándome como buitres –

- Hola, ¿por qué tan solita? – una voz muy seductora se dirigió a ella.

- Escucha –volteo su cuerpo para darle frente al dueño de esa hermosa voz, pero no se esperara que fuera él que le hablara así - Chocolove, pensé que…- ese moreno tenía una coqueta sonrisa que era para ella.

- ¿Quieres compañía?- jalo el asiento que estaba al lado de ella, pero supo que a esa chica no le agradaba esa idea - Vamos somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo que cenemos junto de en vez en cuando -ese comediante se atrevió en tomar esas manos, que es seguro que solos pocos hombres han tenido el privilegio de ser acariciarlos por esos lindos dedos, el moreno le dio pequeños besos a esa manos para convencerla.

- Y Ren - esta Anna se dejaba hacer por ese hombre, pues no veía nada de malo que su amigo fuera cariñoso.

- Míralo - desde su mesa se podía ver la salida hacia la terraza y como ahí como estaban discutiendo sus amigos- Va estar ocupado en hacer entender a Jeanne que terminaron-

- Está bien por esta vez, pues no me gusta la idea de cenar sola – retiro sus manos de las de él, éste no paraba de ver con fascinación como moví los labios para decirle- Podía ser peor -Chocolove entendió a lo que se refería, pues siguió esa mirada que indicaba que había muchos hombre que gustarían estar en su lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche anterior Anna se lo paso muy bien con la compañía de ese morenazo, ahora sabia porque este Chocolove tenía muchas novias tan hermosas, pues dudaba que con esa cara no se le haría fácil pues hay que ser sincero los grandes espíritus no le dieron mucho atractivo y ni hablemos de su forma de contar chiste, pero se lo recompensaron a la hora de seducir a las mujer, pues sabía cómo ese moreno jugar sus cartas a la hora de conocer a las chicas, sabía cómo hablarles, era muy cautivador y muy sofisticado, dos cosas que nunca pensó que él tuviera.

Fue tan agradable la noche que se olvidó que esa cita tenía que haber sido con Ren y también se olvidó de las cámaras pues ese comediante sabio como hacer que las chicas se la pasaran de maravilla.

- ¿Dónde deseas ir? -le hablaba este Yoh pues Anna no le había hecho caso desde que llego a la casa de éste.

- Primero porque no me preparas de comer -dijo una vez saliendo de su examinación del día anterior- Me ha contado tu hermano que eres un buen chef-

- Bueno ya sabes cómo es Hao, pero te prepare algo sólo porque tú me lo pides - preparo comida italiana que era su especialidad, tardo una hora en realizarle la comida.

Una vez preparada la comida, se acomodaron en la mesa, empezaron a comer con tranquilidad, hasta invito a comer a los de producción, ahora el camarógrafo es Big Billy y el encargado del micrófono era Kalim, solo ellos estaban pues este Chocolove estaba en el gimnasio como era artista tenía que estar en forma y más cuando no tiene una cara de galán, así que le dejo encargado el deber a sus compañeros.

- Nada mal -hablo una vez probando el primer bocado de ese espagueti.

- Gracias –dijo tímido, los de producción también expresaron su gusto por la comida de éste, pasaron al postre que era pastel de fresas - Ya sabes a donde ir-

- Tu tocas en un antro en Ibiza ¿cierto?-

- Entonces quieres ir, pues vámonos ya… -se paró de golpe, esa acción asusto a los de producción casi se ahogaba con el pastel este Big Billy si no fuera por Kalim que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Pues para luego es tarde-

- Que brillosas son las calles – expreso este Big Billy que no dejaba de grabar, era de noche en Ibiza llegaron a tiempo pues empezaban las fiesta que duraban hasta la amanecer, y todo gracias al jet privado de Anna.

- Es verdad – Anna se había puesto unos shorts de color crema, que dejaba ver sus sexys piernas, también vestía una playera holgada de color blanca, unas zapatillas doradas, su cabellos suelto y con unos lentes de un armazón dorado, se veía espectacular.

- Todos los días del años siempre hay fiesta -indico este Yoh, se veía guapo con esos jeans negros, junto con esa playera azul, sus tenis blancos y en el cabello sus audífonos que no los dejaba por ni un momento- Aquí toco - estaban enfrente de un gran edificio con luces de neones en la entrada.

Se dispusieron a entrar, en el túnel por donde caminaba ya se podía oír la música a todo lo que daba y eso que apenas eran la media noche, ya estaba casi lleno el con los empujones lograban realizar su trabajo este Kalim tanto como Big Billy, ese Asakura estaba bailando con esa linda rubia sin perder cada movimiento que realizaba esa mujer.

- Me gusta como bailas Anna -con entusiasmo dijo Yoh.

- Ni hablemos de ti, eres un destre -se acercó al oído de éste para hablarle pues no quería gritar - Creo que eres mejor tocando-

- Siempre me dicen eso -este chico aprovecho ese acercamiento para agárrala la cintura y así oler su esencia que era tan adictivo- Anna hay algo que tengo que confesarte -aun en esa forma de contacto corporal tan íntimo le hablo.

- Se lo va a decir ¡Ay! – grito como niña emocionada ese recién llegado moreno.

- ¡Choco, llegaste! -este Kalim se sorprendió de la rapidez que los encontrara su compañero pero mejor olvido esa pregunta pues sabía que este Choco cada mes venia a vistar a su amigo Yoh a esta hermosa isla y era logico que supiera donde encontrarlos. – Y deja de gritar cerca de mi oído, me dejaras sordo -

- Es que me emocionan las confesiones, a ti no -asomo la cara en la cámara que sostenía este Big y luego la retito para que siguiera enfocado en esa pareja - Vamos díselo Yoh - este Chocolove sabía de los sentimientos que tenía ese castaño a esa chica, así que lo apoyaba desde la distancia.

- Tu Anna, bueno… tenemos años conociéndonos y veras después que realizamos esa canción, no he podido olvidar ese día -habla con nerviosismo, pues quien no se pones así cuando tienes que confesaste a alguien- Fue como conectarnos de una forma espiritual-

- Si, fue mágico -Anna quería tratar de entender a qué punto quería llegar ese muchacho.

- Pues ahora estoy sintiendo eso, en este instante-

- No entiendo -este Asakura se llevó la mano de ésta a su pecho para ver si así entendía su indirecta, pero no lo hizo.

- No entendiendo -Chocolove exclama frustrado porque no podía descifrar por el movimiento de labios lo que decían ellos, era muy complicado, y se le ocurrió una genial idea- Kalim dame tus audífonos -

- Mira Anna, como que mira - se empezó a desviar del camino de su confesión- Es mejor decir escucha, pues mirar no es lo mismo que escuchar y lo que le voy a decir no lo pueda ver, pero si…-

- Ya deja de divagar Yoh- la chica ya estaba tan mareada por esa forma tan enredada en como hablaba.

- Hay que agradecer a Anna que lo detuviera o si no me vomitaría por tanta mareada por sus palabras -este Chocolove podía oír gracias a esos audífonos que estaban conectados al micrófono que cargaba este Turbine.

Era el momento de la verdad, Yoh estaba sudando pues tenía miedo que las palabras se le atoraran en su garganta, con decisión se animó – Yo te a…-

- Yoh que bueno te estás aquí –

- ¡Oh maldita sea! – hablo de malagana este castaño por esa intromisión, se fijó a ver quién lo llamaba y era ella, esa chica de cabellera rosada quien lo interrumpió bruscamente – Tamao ¿Qué sucede?-

- Te necesitamos que toques hoy – lo miraba con unos ojos que denotaba suplica – Por favor -

- No puedo, hoy tengo el día libre y aparte estoy con ella -

- Por favor, el jefe te necesita -siguió hablando hasta convencerlo- Es que todavía no llega el dj de esta noche, así que podrías remplazarlo -

- Es que yo…- dudaba este Yoh y en ese momento de indecisión Tamao se tomó la libertad de empezar a jalonear con la intención de llevarlo a las consolas de música.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo – Yoh oponía resistencia a esos movimientos agresivos – Tenemos una copia de tus sets aquí, te necesitamos-

- ¡Espera Tamao!- detuvo esos molestos movimientos, de pronto de la nada se le ocurrió una fantástica idea– Anna, que te parece si cantas ese demo que realizamos-

- ¿Estará bien?- le hablaba a esta Tamao para ver si lo aprobaba.

- Sí, pero ya venga –se los llevó hasta el balcón donde estaban ubicadas las tornamesa, la laptop y las pantallas, - Preparen todo – Yoh recibo los sets que su compañera de trabajo le dio, Anna tomo el micrófono y con ellos ya preparados empezó la fiesta, con muy buen ritmo musical y con Anna cantando la canción con mucha energía que fue transmitida al público, las luces bajaban, cambiaban y centellaban con cada nota musical, fue un fenómeno la canción.

Después de que canto dejo el balcón para que Yoh realizara su deber, toco música de diversos dj´s y grupos musicales.

En el bar esta sexy rubia pido una bebida, vio como el ambiente de fiesta estaba a todo lo que da con esa elección de música por parte de ese Dj, ahí supo que Yoh no pararía su presentación- Creo va a estar ocupado- estaba desanimada pues otra vez estaría sin la compañía de su cita.

- ¿Quieres bailar?-

- Chocolove, ya estás aquí -reconoció rápidamente al tipo que estaba a su lado derecho y se fijó que estaba bebiendo ron con refresco de cola.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

- Adivine -con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro le comento.

- Entonces bailas conmigo –este Chocolove no quitaba el dedo del renglón, pues siempre ha querido bailar con ella - o prefieres ¿estar aburrida y con la compañía de un extraño que solo quiere llevarte a la cama o la compañía de un amigo que es insoportable y cuenta pésimos chiste pero que te entretiene?-

- Ok, parece ser que no tengo opción otra vez –dejaron sus bebidas para dirigirse a la pista de baile que estaba repleta, Chocolove se vea impecable con su playera rojo que resaltaba su piel moreno, sus jeans y tenis de color blanco. El moreno invito también a sus compañeros para que se integraran en la diversión una vez tomado la última escena.

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dentro de una limosina, estaban este Hao con esta Anna- ¿Ya has estado en Nueva York?- el actor llevaba un traje negro, zapatos de igual color del traje, también tenían una corbata roja y su cabello suelto.

- Si, hace seis meses estuve cuando realice mi gira- Kyoyama llevaba una vestido corto que se le pegaba a sus curvas tenía un color negro, sus zapatillas de color plateado, tenía unos aretes plateados que era el juego con ese precioso collar y con el cabello acomodado en un coleta.

- Es casualidad que se estrene la película en donde participe - con orgullo dijo – Es un sueño hecho realidad en que aceptaras mi invitación-

- Tenía que aceptarla pues teníamos que tener nuestra cita tarde o temprano, aparte tus lloriqueos y suplicas funcionaron para convencerme –bajo el vidrio de la ventana para contemplar las calles de la gran manzana.

- Gracias por invitarnos – hablo este Hang que era su turno de grabarlos claro con la compañía de este Chrome.

- Pues ya que -paso una mano por su cabello, se acero a esta Anna para ver qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de la calle- Me gustaría llevarte a pasear después del estreno -atrajo la barbilla de la chica con su mano para que lo mirara - Sabes Anna tú me atraes –

- Eso ya me lo sé Hao, dime algo nuevo -quito con delicadeza esa mano y empujo a este Hao pues le incomodaba su cercanía.

- ¿Algo nuevo?, tú me encantas, me fascinas, me enamoras -enumero con sus dedos.

- ¿Hablas en serio?-

- No he hablado tan enserio desde que les dije a mis padre sobre mi carrea de actor – hablo sin coqueteos, sin esa actitud altanera y sin sarcasmos - Te quiero, te necesito en mi vida Anna, -

- Por favor, me estás dando miedo -levanto las manos como forma de escudo - Tu siempre me has dado indirectas y directas sobre qué quieres llevarme a tu cama, ¿Por qué debería creer esas palabras que me dices ahora?-

- Anna, tu dime, ¿que ves en mis ojos? -la chica hizo lo que el joven le pidió, y no encontró ni un rastro de mentiras- Si he dicho que quiero tenerte en mi cama, lo admito, pero también admito que yo te quiero más que tu cuerpo y de tu sensualidad que desprendes sin esforzarte, Anna se mi novia - con el movimiento de la limosina deteniéndose también se oyó como el chofer abría la puerta principal para que salieran, fue el único ruido que había hasta que la chica menciono.

- Hao-

- Hablo en serio, se mi pareja -no dejaría que se le escapara esa oportunidad de una respuesta respecto a sus sentimientos, durante ese momento este Hao bajo de la limosina y le ayudo a su acompañante a bajar, pasaron por la alfombra roja de la entrada del cine en donde se realizaría el estreno, después de ver el estreno de la película, toda la producción de dicha película fueron a festejar en un salón de fiesta que reservaron en un hotel.

Había tragos, comida y música, no solo estaba el elenco de la película también había otras celebridades que fueron invitadas al estreno, junto a esos ventanales que daba vista al jardín estaba Anna viendo ese paisaje.

- Dime algo Anna, no me has dicho nada desde que dije que fueras mi pareja – dijo Hao una vez cerca de la chica, pues estaba cansado de ese comportamiento sin emoción y de no tener una respuesta.

- Asakura Hao, nos permite una entrevista -una mujer rubia estaba atrás del Asakura- ¿interrumpió?- dijo al ver como este joven actor tenía una cara de poco amigos.

- Si nos interrumpe, pero qué más da te daré una entrevista -antes de retirarse hizo que Anna quedara enfrente de él, se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la chica y aun así en esa corta distancia se podía ver que se rosaban los labios, aprovecho esa a cercanía para susurrarle- Anna este sentimiento es real, es tan verdadero que duele, espero tu respuesta -le iba a dar el beso pero se acordó que tenían compañía y opto que mejor no, se llevó a la reportera a otro sitio de ese salón para empezar la entrevista.

- Hay Hao, que dolor de cabeza me das- hablo para sí, se tomó de un solo jalo su champagne.

- ¿Vas a escogerlo?-

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? -le contesto con otra pregunta, estaba irritara que Chocolove siempre apareciera cuando ella estuviera sola, y más se impactó que esos molestos camarógrafo no estuvieran molestándola - Olvida la pegunta-

- Casi se besan -

- Te corrijo él me quería besar -lo vio como venía vestido, este Choco no era descuidado a la hora de vestirse para cada evento. – Te queda bien el traje – llevaba un smoking blanco, zapatos de color café claro, hacia juego con una camisa rosada que estaba desbotonada los primeros botones de arriba y su cabello de afro que contrastaba muy bien.

- No te salgas por la tangente, ¿vas a escogerlo?-

- Falta mucho tiempo para adelantarme a elegir -Anna abrió la puerta transparente que daba paso al jardín, ya era de noche en Nueva York, las estrellas se veían muy brillantes.

- Yo diría que no te queda mucho tiempo – Chocolove la había perseguido.

- ¿Y tus lacayos?-

- Fueron a pedir autógrafos – se sentía avergonzado de que sus amigos de en vez de trabajar estuvieran persiguiendo a cada actor.

- Entonces estamos solos – suspiro ella.

- Si -Anna se sentó en una de esa banquita que adornaba a ese gran jardín, Choco no tardó en hacerle compañía - ¿En qué piensas? -

- En mi decisión -

- Me dices a quien vas a escoger-

- Todavía no, pues me falta mi última cita—

- Dime –

- Todavía no elijo –con un toque de diversión le decía - Chocolove ¿Por qué están complicado poder encontrar a tu amor? -con tristeza hablaba pues recordaba cómo fue su última ruptura, nunca pensó que podría romper con él, a quien lo consideraba su único amor.

- No lo sé, así es el amor de caprichoso –se cruzó de brazos.

- Es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que este a tu lado en los momentos cruciales, que te apoye, que te quiera por tu forma de ser y no por la imagen que das a conocer en la televisión –de forma inconsciente recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ese moreno – Ya me canse de amoríos sin sentido, quiero un amor duradero –

- Comparto tu opinión, yo estoy haciendo mi lucha por una lindura de mujer, que ni en cuenta sabe de mis intenciones, pero daré lucha para conquistarla –abrazo a su amiga para darle confort– Pero volviendo contigo Anna, te aseguro que encontraras el amor, tal vez no en este concurso pero lo encontraras en donde menos te lo encuentres –

- Te agradezco por esas palabras –

- Para que están los amigos -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o:)

- ¿Por qué Anna?, ¿me odias? ¿Por qué quieres practicar esos movimientos conmigo? - era una mañana soliera en Rio de Janeiro, si en Rio pues estaban en Brasil, ahora estaban en la cita de este Horo-horo con Anna, estaban en su habitación, mientras que por parte de la producción estaban en la recepción del hotel, estaba Peyote si el músico que en sus días libres hacia de trabajo como encargado del micrófono y Sil ver el camarógrafos, en la habitación estaba discutiendo que iban hacer ese día.-

- Horo, siempre realizamos esto juntos, cuando solíamos ser novios - le recordaba la chica - Una última vez no te hace daño, aparte te ayudara con tus próximas parejas y recuerdo que al final hacíamos lo que tu querías - coquetamente le decía.

- Es verdad al final me lo recompensaba de la mejor manera ¿me lo recompensaras aun cuando ya no somos pareja?- la miraba seductoramente, pues al recordar esas recompensas su cuerpo vibraba como nunca - No pensé realizar esto otra vez contigo-

- Niégame que eso no te gusta -rodeo a ese cuello con sus delicados brazos y gustosamente lo atrajo más a su cuerpo.

- Contigo era siempre diferente, siempre terminaba exhausto pero me encantaba – con voz en bajo entonación le decía - Bueno no estaba tan cansado pues lograba cobrar mi recompensa -se acercó a ese rostro pues tenía como objetivo esos labios carnoso, que una vez fueron suyos.

- Pues no hay que discutir más, vamos hacerlo –ahora ella lo atrajo más a su cuerpo - Vamos al museo y después a surfear- lo empujo a la cama a este Horo.

- Si no hay de otra -Horo no entendía como fue convencido para ir a un museo en un lugar tan paradisiaco como es Brasil, durante su relación sus salidas a otros país esta Anna siempre quería ir a visitar los museos, no entendía el por qué ella quiera hacerlo siempre.

- ¡Vaya que hermosura! –exclamo ese moreno al ver a esta Anna cuando salía del elevador, se veía tremendamente bien con ese pequeño short negro, una camiseta blanca y unas sandalias de madera, esa mañana hacia un calor tremente, vio como este Horo salía tras de ella, ese azulito llevaba una mochila morada y se veía apuesto con esa bermudas rojas, tenis negros y camisa negra que se le marcaba los músculos, los de la producción estaban en los sillones de esa recepción esperando a esa pareja.

Fueron tras de ellos, se subieron a esa camioneta blanca para ir a ese museo que tanto quería a visitar esta Anna, tardaron como 2 horas en ver el museo, Peyote no paraba de ver por todas parte ese sitio, Silver grababa todo a pesar de las exigencias de los que se encargaban de la seguridad del museo de que no lo hiciera, este Chocolove tenía sus audífonos pues la verdad no le interesaba ese sitio.

- ¡Oye, Chocolove!- le llamaba la atención este Horo a ese que al parecer estaba en su mundo, le quito los audífonos del oído – Chocolove, ya nos vamos a la playa - el pobrecito del nombrado fue tras de ellos que ya estaban por hacer arrancar la camioneta, en el transcurso del camino fue tranquilo.

- La quieres reconquistar -esas palabras de Chocolove no se las esperaba, estaban sentados en la playa esperando a esta Anna que se fue a cambiar.

- No, pero tengo intenciones de ser cortes con ella-

- ¡Guau! –ese grito por parte de Peyote les llamo la atención, ese mexicano estaba como embobado no solamente él también este Silver, posaron sus miradas hacia donde ellos miraba y entendieron por qué estaban así ellos, era por Anna pues se veía atractiva con ese traje de baño.

- ¡Dios mío se me había olvidado!, lo buena que se veía en los trajes de baños- buena se quedaba corto Horo, se veía exquisita con ese bikini negro que gracias a los grandes espíritus se podía ver sus bien torneadas piernas, su abdomen de ensueño que cualquier hombre quisiera besar hasta morir, una cintura y ni hablemos de su espalda baja.

- Horo, ¡reacciona ya o te golpeare! – lo amenaza este Chocolove, pues era de mala educación tener una mirada fija en una señorita como Anna.

- No me digas que no te impacta Anna –

- He visto mejores - se miraba las unas con suma interés.

- ¡Mejores dices! -se exalto ese Usui por lo que le revelo su amigo – Ella es hermosa y sexy – al volverla a ver se quedó en shock nuevamente y con una cara de pervertido e idiota.

- No sé por qué sigues realizando esa cara estúpida -se puso sus manos a la cadera, esa pose casi mataba a los hombres presente - Ya deberías estar acostumbrado en verme vestida así Horo-horo -

- Es que eres sumamente atractiva - ese Usui la vía detenidamente.

- Bueno creo que los dejos -anuncio este Chocolove pues le tocaba irse a cambiarse y aparte que presentía que Horo quería hablar con ella sin que él estuviera presente.

- Ahora entiendo… las palabras que me dijo tu primo -Anna se recostó en la arena para escuchar atenta a su ex- "Que perdí a una gran mujer por ser tan locamente estúpido", ¿por qué termine contigo? fue una decisión estúpida si me lo preguntas -

- Ya no digas más Horokeu –el aire marino de la solas hicieron su trabajo de refrescarlos, el sol no les pegaba fuerte gracias a la sombra de esa palmera.

- Si lo digo, ahora me arrepiento –

- Hey, fue una correcta decisión, nuestra relación ya ni existía, siempre discutíamos-

- Pero siempre lo hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos -

- Lo sé, pero estas peleas subieron de nivel -

- ¿Crees que nuestra relación esta mejor?-

- Por supuesto, ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor -platicaba calmadamente esa rubia, Silver los graba discretamente y Peyote les hacía compañía.

- Perdóname Anna por mis errores -por la tonalidad de voz por parte de su ex sabía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Si vas de estar de melancólico, me largo -dijo de forma acida y con cierto diversión, pues quería que Horo cambiara de actitud.

- Grabaste todo, Peyote – le pregunto ese norteamericano a su compadre.

- Yes, my friend -no le basto con contéstale pues también alzo el pulgar, después de esa platica este Horo se quitó sus tenis y playera dejando a relucir su bien formado cuerpo todas las chicas notaron ese perfecto cuerpo, Horo había decidido irse a surfear, pero el despistado no vio que las olas estaba muy alta y peligrosa. Anna tomaba el sol, sin problema alguno hasta que una voz gritando la sacaron de su tranquilidad.

- ¡Auxilio!, salvavidas, Horo-horo, alguien ayúdelo - grito este Peyote pues vio como una ola revolcó a ese Usui y que todavía no salía del agua.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto este Chocolove que había llegado de los baños, este Choco no se quedaba atrás de Horo a la hora de hablar de su cuerpo, ese cuerpazo que se cargaba era digno de envidiarse, tenía una abdomen de lavadero, unos brazo bien esculpidos y una piernas dignas de un deportista, en otras palabras su cuerpo era digno de esos dioses del olimpos.

- La ola, lo golpeo e hizo que se cayera –le explicaba este Silver.

- Voy por él -el joven conductor fue hacia la playa a la vista de la mirada de todo el público y sobre todo del femenino que no paraba de agradecer a los grandes espíritus a ese par de hombre bien formados y que estaban para llevárselos a la cama, Anna no era ajena al cuerpo de Chocolove pues lo noto esa vez en Ibiza cuando esa camisa roja se le pego al cuerpo por el sudor que le causo a la hora de bailar con ella, si el espectáculo del cuerpo de Chocolove sin estar mojado era una locura ahora imagínaselo mojado y que cada gota de mar se revelaba esas marcas de cada músculos, era algo hipnótico, - ¡Se primero auxilio! - grito este Chocolove ya estando en la orilla del mar.

- Bien ¿y qué esperas? – cuestiono Silver al ver que su compañero no hacía nada estaba como estático.

- No graben esto -suplico a la cámara, se acero al rostro de Horo - Me deberás una azulito-

- Grábalo -le comento con gracia este pelinegro a su compañero, Chocolove le iba a comenzar a dar respiración de boca a boca hasta que oyó toser a su casi ahogado amigo.

- ¡Gracias a los grandes espíritus, no tendré que darle respiración a éste!- salto de alegría, mientras que este Choco saltaba de felicidad, Anna aprovecho en llamar a una ambulancia para que se lo llevaran al hospital y lo examinaran.

- ¿Qué le sucederá con Horo?- decía Peyote pues veía como se lo llevaban en la ambulancia

- Se lo llevaran para revisarlo –le explico la joven concursante.- ¡Que mal!-

- Si, pobre -compartían ese pesar.

- Yo no me refería a él – decía con un disgusto pues a quien se le ocurre ahogarse en plena salida- Yo querido seguir en esta hermosa playa, es difícil tener tiempo y pasar un día así de hermoso aquí en Brasil, además quería ver el carnaval-

- Es verdad, hay que hacer lo que tú quieres Anna – comentaba Choco con cierta franqueza - Y luego vamos a ver a Horo como se encuentran ¿Qué opinan?- les agrado esa idea, Silver dejo de graba pues ya no tenía sentido seguir grabando si no se encontraba ese concursante, Chocolove se acercó a la chica para decirle- Te ves guapa en ese traje de baño-

- Lo sé, - con arrogancia hablo Anna – Y tú no tienes mal cuerpo-

- Lo sé -imito a su amiga en esa forma de contestar, hicieron lo que Anna quería, siguieron en la playa, de ahí fueron a comer y hasta la noche fueron al carnaval.

-o-o-o-o-o-olove-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Bienvenidos al último programa -hablaba este Chocolove con mucha formalidad-Hoy nuestra concursante tomara una decisión que nos impactara, ¿a quién elegirá?, nadie sabe y creo que ni ella, pasemos con nuestro concursantes - camino hasta donde estaban ubicado los concursantes, estaban atrás de unos cubículos- ¿Cómo están chicos?-

- Nada mal -soltó un opacado Ren.

- Más o menos –Hao movió su mano haciendo referencia a su estado de ánimo a la hora de contestar.

- ¡Terrible! –en tono dramático hablo este Yoh, que tenía sus manos en la cabeza.

- Recuperado -vocifero feliz en decir eso– ¡Y vivo! -

- Me alegra oír eso -mintió pues no le interesaba, así que fue hasta el asiento de esa bella concursante - Anna ya decidiste a quien elegir-

- La verdad aun no –con nervios controlados le contesto.

- Bueno te ayudaremos -se retiró del lado de Anna para ir al centro del escenario – Chicos este es su última oportunidad para que le digan algunas palabras que tal vez ayuden para que los elijan, empezamos contigo Ren-

- Las luces y las cámaras enfocaron a ese lindo chinito que lucía muy bien con ese traje típico chino. - Anna, aunque arruine la cita, que por cierto no fue mi culpa -en eso volteo a ver a esa loca mujer francesa que disimulaba estar trabajando - Ninguna mujer tiene tu carácter, tu eres la única que doma mi carácter arrogante, seria afortunado si me eligieras -el segundo fue este Yoh en hablar.

- Anna tal vez es tarde para confesarme después de lo que te ha dicho mi hermano -Yoh sabía de las intenciones de su gemelo - Pero te lo diré, desde que te conocí caí rendido a tus pies, te digo y creo que sabes que tenemos una conexión de forma espiritual que no podemos negar. Te amo, sólo voy a decir eso-

- ¡Hao! -anuncio este Choco que estaba entretenido leyendo sus tarjetones.

- Ya te lo dije, tú decides si tener como novio a un perdedor o a un ganador -se señaló a sí mismo al decir ganador.

- No sorprende eso- comento este conducto al referirse esa actitud ególatra por parte de ese gemelo.

- Anna con esta cita que tuvimos me he dado cuenta lo que me perdí, dame una segunda oportunidad -cruzo sus manos y hasta se hinco a la hora de hablarle- No cometeré los mismos errores, por favor da una segunda oportunidad a nuestro amor que una vez tuvimos-

- ¿Eso todo lo que tiene que decir? –

- Sí -contestaron a lo unísono los concursantes.

- ¡Por dios! dígale algo más romántico -el anfitrión estaba indignado de que ellos tuvieran tan poca imaginación a la hora de hablarle a las chicas, tanto fue su disgusto que aventó sus tarjetones y decidido se le ocurrió enseñarles como se hace- Escuchen y aprendan -fue con ella, se acomodó su corbata azul que hacia juego con su traje gris- Anna, con esta semana que hemos compartido me he dado cuenta que eres una mujer fantástica, eres como el agua en el desierto pues eres difícil de encontrar, eres hermosa, sexy, encantadora, tengo tantas palabras pasando por mi mente que se me hace difícil escoger alguna que te describa- Lyserg no paraba de sonreír pues estaba orgulloso de su compadre- Me atrapaste desde el momento en que te vi, esa mirada matadora que me encanta, tu actitud mandona ¡es excitante!, te prometo que tendrás un sinfín de aventuras conmigo si me eliges, te hare ver la luna de mil formas, escógeme y ámame -la tomo de la mano para darle más proyección a sus palabras, ese gesto lo adoraron el público femenino.

- Órale, eso es… – decía Yoh pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo Choco.

- Ingenioso – pero su gemelo si tenía la palabra.

- Este Chocolove tiene facilidad de palabra –hablo de mala gana este Horo al lanzar ese elogio.

- Eso ni lo diga -Ren vio como la chica en disputa al parecer le gusto esas palabras.

- ¿Qué dices Anna? Quiero ser tu esclavo-

- Yo – esa jugada por parte de ese moreno no lo había previsto.

Chocolove dejo las manos de esa señorita para comentarles a sus participantes-Aprendieron como se le deben hablar a las mujeres como Anna -levanto sus tarjetones que estaban derramadas en el piso, seguía refunfuñando - Para eso me gustaban, tiene suerte de ser apuestos y atractivo, no como yo que me esfuerzo cada día en ser un galán, Bueno Anna a quien eliges -

- ¡Elígeme! – pedía Horo,

- Bueno yo…- las cámaras apuntaba al rostro de esa mujer que al parecer no estaba muy convencida pero eso no la detuvo para hablar- Primero que nada, no se molesten con mi decisión, a quien elijo es…- paso la mirada por cada concursante, el ruido del público que decía el nombre que apoyaban, su ojos se detuvieron en uno en específico - Eres tú – lo apunto con ese dedo índice, el público al ver a quien eligió callaron.

- ¿Yo? – se apuntó incrédulo a esa elección -¿Por qué?- se sobo la frente, pues sentía que le iba a dar algo, Manta no se creí que su prima elegido a él podía creer a otro pero menos a él.

- Eres lindo y en todas mi citas termine saliendo contigo, eres divertido, tienes tu encanto aparte… - dejo ese diván en donde estaba sentado hasta estar con este Chocolove, acerco sus labios al oído de éste, a los demás chicos no les pareció correcto es contacto - No quiero elegir entre ellos, pues son ejemplo de cada uno de mis prototipos de novios que he tenido, además quiero algo diferente -

- Soy tu amigo -con una risita nervioso le quería hacer comprender- Yo no soy buena elección - se escuchó perfectamente esa palabras por el micrófono.

- ¡Claro que eres la mejor opción! –

- ¡Jeanne! –anuncio Anna a la dueña de esa voz.

- A la hora de editar cada capítulos, observe tus escenas con Anna –esa francesita se toma el lujo de colgarse del cuello de ese moreno, ese efecto hizo que se balanceara el joven.

- Pensé que ya no estaban grabando –se lanzó una mirada asesina a esos camarógrafos.

- Chocolove, quiero ser tu novia – esa oración hizo que le pusiera atención a esa chica de ojos rojos.

- ¿Eh?, Jeanne, es broma verdad – con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hermosos dientes blancos cuando hablo ese conductor, se fijó en su amiga para ver si encontraba una sonrisa que denotara que fuera una broma pero nada.

- Choco era tan tierno, por qué no me fije en ti antes -Jeanne se acercaba lentamente a la boca de éste, a unos centímetros de distancia repitió ese nombre en forma de suspiro- Choclove-

- Pero tú estás locamente enamorada de Ren –trataba de alejar sus rostro para evitar ese contacto pero Jeanne no lo permitía.

- ¿Quién ese Ren? -con ternura hablo esta Maiden.

- Ahora si me olvidas –con desdén hablo el nombrado-

- Eres muy carismático, quédate conmigo si no quieres estar con ella – Anna que hace rato estaba dejando que su amiga hablara, pero con esa palabras decidió en entrar en acción.

- Lo siento amiga, este déjamelo o tengo que recordarte que te cedi a Ren -con delicadeza hizo que Jeanne dejara de abrazar a su amigo, fue fácil pues esa francesa se le había olivado ese detalle y como buena amiga correspondió en devolverle ese favor, y se hizo a un lado para que Anna tuviera el camino libre- Tu ganas Chocolove -lo tomo de la mano era la primera vez que ella le hacía eso.

- No, él no gana –desesperado hablo este Hao pues no se dejaría vencer por él.

- ¿Por qué no?, yo ya lo elegí –jugaba con los dedos de Chocolove, él se hacía hacer pues su cerebro ya no calibraba lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

- No porque no lo has besado así que no ha ganado –saliendo de su cubículo fue con la chica.

- Así que besarlo – Anna no era ajena a ese asunto pues esta Jeanne le comento desde el primer programa que su primo les iba a proponer a los concursante una cena gratis si ellos lograran que ella los besara- Eso se arregla –

- ¿Qué haces? – la rubia tomo con ambas manos el rostro del chico que no se podía creer que tuviera la suerte que ella iba hacer, vio como ese angelical rostro se acercara hasta que sintió esos labios encima de los suyos, se resistió en corresponderle pues sabía que no era correcto hacerle esos a sus camaradas, pero ese leve mordisco quito ese remordimiento y se dejó llevar, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazo, el beso hubiera durado de no ser que necesitaban un poco de oxigeno- Creo que estoy en el cielo –respirando hondo comento, sin dejar de tenerla bien agarrada.

- Todavía no, aún falta para que lo alcances –esos tipos de comentarios tan picaros nunca se imaginaron que Anna pudiera decirlos.

- Vaya me estas coqueteando-

- Si –le paso un dedo a esos labios que nunca imagino besarlos y que por cierto sabían muy bien cómo moverse.

- ¡Eso me alegra de todo corazón! –

- Entonces que dice Choco quieres ser mi pareja –

- Anna… es que yo con gusto aceptaría pero yo…- deshizo el contacto corporal, a la hora de seguir alguien entro al escenario.

- ¡CHOCOLOVE!-

- ¡Pilika! – Choco le menciono con amor a esa chica, que al parecer estaba furiosa

- Vaya que coqueto me saliste –luego miro a Anna que estaba confiada.

- ¿Quién es ella? – cuestionaba esa linda rubia al moreno.

- Anna acepto ser tu pareja – evadió su pregunta con una mejor respuesta, - Esto es todo nos vemos en el próximo programa – se adelantó en despedir al público – Vámonos Anna, antes que está loca me mate -se llevó arrastra a la hermosa concursantes y dejando atrás a todo el público con signos de interrogación pues quería saber quién era esa chica y porque le hablaba con mucha familiaridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-love-o-o-o-o

- Vaya si ganara Chocolove, no sería tan feo sentir la derrota, pero en cambio si fuera este Horo-horo me daría de golpes –hablo ácidamente este Hao a su hermano que no había parado de ver como ese Usui bailaba con su querida Anna.

- No lo permitiré – dejo su tornamesa, ya no aguantaba esos celos, detuvo de forma brusca a su amigo su baile.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yoh?- con fastidio le pregunto pues ya estaba en su pleno apogeo del baile hasta que su amigo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué me pasa? que ya estoy harto que andes junto con Anna –dijo un tono alterado algo raro en él.

- A ti que te importa – hablo con naturalidad ese azulito, miro a la chica que estaba de brazos cruzados- Aparte ella esta soltera y yo igual, podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queremos-

- ¡Claro que no!-

- Dime ¿por qué no? -se aproximó a Yoh y lo empezó a empujar- Dime, dime –

- Porque yo la amo profundamente, ya no soporto que toques a esta hermosa chica -con los celos nublándole la razón le dio un golpe al rostro de Horo que hizo que se cayera

- ¡Así que déjala! -todas las personas no se creía que ese gemelo tuviera ese arranque de golpeador, Horo se sentó en el piso y tratando de aguantarse la risa de la emoción porque por fin saco de relucir lo que sentí lo ella- Anna te quiero, siempre lo he hecho solo que no había encontrado las palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti, pero por fin las encontré Te amo y quiero que seas mi novia por el resto de mi vida, ¿Qué dices?-

- Por fin – comento seriamente, tratando de controlar los impulsos de sonreír.

- ¿Qué? – ese tipo de respuesta no se esperaba.

- Te tardaste mi querido amigo – en forma juguetona hablo ese azulito.

- ¿Qué dices Horo?- todavía no podía hablarse de forma simpática a su amigo, pues los celos y el enojo todavía hacia hervir la sangre al verlo.

- Olvida a ese hijo de esquimal-empezó a camina hacia ese gemelo - Acepto Yoh, siempre aceptare estar contigo -el castaño reacciono con en abrazarla hacia a ella, se sentía tan feliz era el mejor día de su corta vida.

- ¡Qué bueno! pues ya me estaba cansando de este teatro -se estiro este Horo a la hora de incorporarse.

- ¿Teatro?- repitió Yoh sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Yoh y Anna sean felices -se colocó en medio de esa pareja- Anna no se te olvide tu parte del contrato –

- No se me olvida, ella llegara en media hora- dijo sin dejar de ver a su novio.

- Te dije que me golpearía, ¡soy un genio! -exclamo feliz este Usui pues logro su objetivo.

- ¡Un genio loco!- le corrigió su amiga.

- Ustedes… – iba a continuar en hablar pero el dedo de su pareja lo detuvo.

- Olvídalo, son asuntos que no te incumbe – con eso Yoh se atrevió en besar a su novia de forma delicada y saboreando esos labios que lo han vuelto loco desde que la conocía.

A lo lejos el cumpleañero no paraba de llorar de la felicidad que le causara que todo se haya resuelto, con Pilika y que estén junto nuevamente, claro también estaba feliz por la nueva pareja- ¡Que hermosos final!, voy a llorar,necesito un pañuelo ¡ahora! y una cerveza - su peli celeste le dio un pañuelo desechable y Ren le lanzo una cerveza que lo golpeo en el rostro – ¡Mendigo Chinito eso dolió! –

* * *

¿Qué tal? Como me gustaría ver sus reacciones, me salió coquetón este Chocolove, bueno como saben este moreno cumple años el 2 de octubre así este era su especial algo tarde lo sé.

Como me gusto escribir ¿tú o tú?, ése fic es mi orgullo pues escribí tanta locura que pasaba por mi mente, al principio quería realizar un último capítulo para ese fic pero dije mejor realizarle un especial en éste y creo que lo logre, es totalmente diferentes los argumentos, el fic ¿tu o tú? Ya tiene un año de ser publicado así que quería celebrarlo con ustedes.

Bueno me despido, entenderé que no dejen comentarios así que nos vemos hasta la próxima pues ya saben... ¡Ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno y las posadas! ¡Yeahh!

Aquí tiene una actualización **LoveHao** y gracias por tus comentarios, también a todos los lectores que no dejan comentarios.

**Salu2**

**Amor y paz.**


	9. ¿si fueramos monstrous?

Antes que lean le pido una disculpa por la tardanza, abajo les explicare el porque la ausencia.

* * *

Después de la fiesta todo fue diferente entre Yoh y Anna, pues como ya eran novios, se podría decir que su relación era solida por esos años de amistad, se veían tan lindos que les podía dar diabetes a cualquiera que los mirara, eran tan lindos que ya era la pareja oficial de la escuela, Yoh era la envidia de todos los chicos de la escuela por tener una novia con esa hermosura. Pero no solo esa pareja era estaban en las nubes también este Chocolove con esta Pilika todo estaba como debía su relación estaba tan fuerte como nunca.

En la escaleras estaba Yoh junto con Anna agarrados de las manos, también ahí se encontraba un frustrado Horo, Ren con un libro de idiomas, Lyserg platicando con Chocolove y Hao con su audífonos escuchando su música electrónica de tipo dance y house, también tenia canciones de rap, hip hop, y regué, se notaba que a este Asakura le encantaba su música pues no paraba de mover la cabeza y de vez en cuando tarareaba.

Este grupito estaban esperando a su maestro que le indicaría que festividad le tocaba para organizar, pero ellos ya sospechaba cual seria, pues como ya era finales de octubre y casi principios de noviembre se acercaba la celebración que a todo niño, adolescente e inclusive algunos adultos disfruta, hablo de la noche de brujas.

Esa festividad le encanta a este grupito de amigos pues le fascinaba festejar, cada año realizaba bromas esto por parte de los gemelos Asakuras, Horo le encantaba comer los dulces que pedía, Chocolove le gustaba pues podía ir a bailar hasta muy noche, Anna como a Ren le gusta por su misticismo que hay en esas fechas y Lyserg le encantaba ver películas de terror junto con su prima Jeanne, que era muy asustadiza.

- Ya se tardo este Silver ¿no creen? - decía desde su asiento este Lyserg a su demás compañeros.

- Si –le respondió su fiel amigo Choco, Anna no paraba de darle unas cuantas indicaciones a su novio pues tenían contemplado que irían a una fiesta que organizaba esta Matilda que era muy famosa por sus alocadas parrandas.

Hao estaba sentado arriba de la paleta de madera del pupitre, - ¡OYE!, YOH ESCUCHA ESTA CANCION- le vociferaba fuertemente a pesar que estaban a unos centímetros de él.

- Bájale dos decibeles a tu voz, no me tienes que gritar -le pedía de forma amable a su hermano, pero al ver que no entendió lo que le sugería le grito – NO GRITES, NO VES QUE ESTOY A TU LADO -

- CALMATE TE HAS VUELTO MUY RESPONDON, DESDE QUE YA TIENES NOVIA- seguía con ese tono de voz, ese griterío estaba comenzando harta a esa sexi rubia.

- ¡YA CALLATE! –

- ¿QUE DICES ANNA? – Hao trataba por medio de leer los labios de la chica para entenderle pero nada, así que Anna tomo armas en el asunto, se acercó a su cuñado para quitarles de forma violenta esos auriculares.

- Te digo que te calles – con unos ojos que parecían dagas logro hacer que Hao lo obedeciera.

- ¡Ya, me calle! lo siento- rascándose la mejillas que denotaba timidez a la hora de disculparse, después le hablo a su hermano – Yoh es que escucha esta rola– su hermano tomo unos de sus auriculares mientras que Hao volvía a repetir la canción y mientras le explicaba- Esta artista es muy buena aparte del ese cuerpo que me hace vibrar-

- ¿Quien es?- le preguntaba a la vez que escuchaba atento esa canción- Esta muy movida la canción- aprovechando que ese par de hermanos platicaba.

el chinito se acerba con ese chico de originario de hokkaido- Horo, hicimos un buen trabajo a la hora de ayudar a nuestros amigos- cerraba su libro de francés para poner mas interés en lo que decía - Dudaba de tu habilidad, ¿sabes? eres un bastardo que si sabe actuar y cumpliste en poner celoso a Yoh, ¡eres un genio!, hasta creí en un momento que te gustaba Anna cuando la besaste esa vez- le daba unas leves palmaditas a ese azulito que estaba desparramado en su asiento - Te felicito-

- Ajá… – contestaba en un suave suspiro.

Esa forma en que le respondía no era la que esperaba al contrario irrito al chinito - ¡Idiota!, cara de esquimal, solo me vas a decir eso, y yo que te estoy halagando – se cruzaba de brazos para darse una forma autoritaria.

- Aja – con tono apático y con una mirada viendo a un punto fijo, el cuerpo de Horo estaba presente pero sus pensamientos en otra parte.

Chocolove se acercó a ese joven Tao pues tenia curiosidad que le pasaba a su amigo - ¿Sabes que tiene?

- No sé, pero después de la fiesta ha estado actuando así – le comentaba Tao al moreno.

- Anna de seguro debe saber – se le unía a esa plática el ingles.

¿Porque dices eso, Lyserg? – la nombrada también se estaba integrando a esa platica.

- Porque llevan años de conocerse– el peli verde argumentaba ese hecho que era evidente.

- Dinos – suplicaba este Chocolove pues le daba lastima como estaba su pobre cuñado y no se aguantó las ganas de abrázalo como forma de animarlo.

- Bueno es que en la fiesta- Anna dudaba si era correcto comentarles pero al final mejor les conto - Recordaran que Jun fue a la fiesta –

- Claro – al unísono contestaron los chicos.

- Y recuerdan que no vino sola, ¿verdad? –

- Si, vino con este Ryu – hablo con mucha obviedad ese chinito, pues claro que recordaba esas personas - ¿Y que con eso? –

- ¡Por dios Ren! pensé que eras el mas listo de ellos –comentaba seriamente la chica - Te diré que este Horo al verla con él lo dejo cabizbajo –

- Es por esa estupidez que esta así – se burlaba ese Tao - Que patético-

- No es sólo por eso Ren, pues ese tipo beso a tu hermana – a esas palabras que eran adornaba con una linda sonrisa, pues Anna ya se empezaba a imaginar la reacción de su compañero.

- ¡Se besaron! – Ren exclamo tan fuerte que se quedo sin aliento y se quedo estático.

- Es un decepción amorosa anticipada – ese ingles hablaba con mucho sentimiento pues se imaginaba la agonía que de seguro sufría su amigo Horo - ¡Uy que feo! – luego de unos minutos de silencio a éste se le ocurrió una gran idea - Hay que animarlo –

- ¡Yo animo a mi cuñado! - se a punto primero ese moreno porque creía como ya pronto seria parte de la familiar era su deber darle mucha alegría a su cuñado- Horo, **¿que le dijo** **una piedra a otra piedra?: somos los Pica piedras**, jajá, este también te va a gustar,** ¿****que le dijo un cable a otro cable?**- el azulito solo volteo a verlo- **Somos los intocables**, jajaja- Anna como sus compañeros empezaron a ver como los labios de Horo se formaba una tímida sonrisa.

- ja, que gracioso chiste, Chocolove –en un tono bajo, éste felicitaba a su compañero, eso alarmo a sus demás amigos. – Te felicito - Hao tanto Yoh se les cayeron los audífonos al momento de oír a Horo.

- ¡Oh por dios! estas muy mal Horo-horo –decía con mucha preocupación ese menor Asakura.

- Si, esta tan mal que le pareció gracioso ese chiste – susurraba Anna.

- Esto es grabe - estaba de acuerdo este Lyserg.

- Estas terriblemente mal Horo – Chocolove lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa para obligar a levantar a ese decaído chico - Hasta yo sé que merecía un golpe o insulto por decir es par de chistes -luego abrazarlo afectuosamente para transmitirle que esta con su dolor y luego lo soltó para que tomara asiento nuevamente.

- ¿Que hacemos? – preguntaba Hao que también se sentía un poco mal por su camarada - Anna o tú Ren no podrían ayudarlo con Jun o al menos investigar si es su pareja ese chico –

- Este Chocolove y Lyserg son los mejor a la hora de obtener información- dijo Yoh, pues no era para presumir pero Choco tanto como el ingles tenían una fama de obtener las respuesta de los exámenes o también números telefónicos de chicas y chicos, era unos investigadores muy buenos.

- Mira si se besaron será por que andan ¿o no? – deducía esta Anna, aunque su sexto instinto le decía que estaba en lo incorrecto.

- Hay que pensar en algo para animarlo – sugería Yoh.

Hao se llevo una mano a su mentón - Anna es tu deber animarlo –

- ¿Mi deber? –

- Si – hablo en voz baja para que su hermanito no escuchara - Le debes una a nuestro querido Horo, a ti te toco ayudarlo con Jun-

- Hablas en serio- este Hao solo afirmaba moviendo su cabeza – Voy a ver que puedo hacer por él respecto a Jun, pero que me ayude este Chocolove, Lyserg y Ren-

- ¿Estas de acuerdo, Ren? – le preguntaba ese gemelo mayor, noto que ese chinito estaba todavía consternado- Creo que todavía no reacciono por la noticia-

- Pensé que los había visto -comentaba Yoh, pues fue testigo de ese acontecimiento.

- Al parecer no – Kyoyama no sabia que hacer para ayudar a este Horo, estaban en un silencio incomodo hasta que.

- ¡Esa sabandija me las pagara! – decía con mucho odio, soberbia y con seguridad ese Tao.

- Creo que es un hermano celoso-comentaba Choco a Anna.

- También es muy sobreprotector –agregaba la rubia.

- Vaya que canción – comentaba Hao para así recobrar su plática perdida, - Y es una mujer tan hermosa esa cantante – Hao se olvido del problema de Horo al momento de volverse a colocar sus audífonos, estaba oyendo la canción de esa artista que le fascinaba.

- No creo, pues la única tan hermosa es la que tengo como novia – sonreía con arrogancia Yoh, pues estaba tan contento de tener a Anna como su novia.

- Tengo una foto de la artista para que me creas – Hao agarro su cel. y busco la imagen de esa cantante, una vez encontrada se lo dio a su hermano.

- Haber… - al ver a esa artista se sonrojo levemente, pues tenia unos ojos grises y una cabellera negra, era tan impactante que sin querer dijo - Que linda es-

- ¿Linda quien? – Al tener cerca a su Anita lo dejo helado, Hao cacho su cel pues fue tanto la sorpresa de su hermanito que le aventó el artefacto.

- ¡Anna! - Yoh necesitaba mentir pues en estas últimas semanas había notado que su novia era muy celosa - Pues tú, mira con ese uniforme te hace ver hermosa, que digo hermosa tan sexy, nada mas tengo ojos para ti- Hao y sus amigos tuvieron que aguantarse las risas por la forma de actuar de su amigo.

La entrada del profesor no fue notada por parte de sus alumnos pues seguían platicando, hasta que fuertemente dejo caer su portafolio para hacerse notar- Chicos disculpen la tardanza pues teníamos junta -

- No se preocupe, profe – gritaba en un tono de asustado pues casi le daba un infarto a Chocolove por ese ruido.

- Nos puede decir de que se trato la junta –hablo interesado Hao y que al parecer no era el único que quería saber sobre ese asunto.

- Son unos chismosos- con una sonrisa tan atractiva que poseía este Silver.

- Pero somos sus consentidos- con carisma dijo Yoh.

- Eso no lo niego- tomo asiento sobre su escritorio, a la vez que se quitaba su saco negro y su molesta corbata, les comenzaba a platicar - Sobre las calificaciones y claro sobre el evento que se acerca –

- ¿Calificaciones? –esa palabra capto la atención de Horo e hizo que se parara y le preguntara - ¿Cuando va ser la junta? – los gemelos, y ese Usui tragaron en seco, pues ellos no eran tan buenos en los estudios y como sabían que serían castigados por sus calificaciones, por eso el motivo que querían saber el día de la junta para estuvieran preparados y para ver si podrían ir a fiestas.

- No te preocupes Horo y también ustedes, la junta va ser después del evento, así que podrán ir a las fiestas antes de que sean castigados por sus calificaciones –

- ¡Que alivio! – suspiraron felizmente ese trio de amigos.

- Como verán ya viene la noches de brujas – comenzaba con su introducción, siempre realizaba eso para luego irse con lo más pesado de la información que les otorgaría - Y en esta época vamos a competir en la caza tesoros con las demás escuelas -

- Caza tesoros, eso es muy infantil- Anna hablo con indignación al saber que concursarían en ese juego tan poco serio.

- Si lo sé, pero el premio para la escuela no lo es- Silver hablo con una entonación que denotaba algo de codicia.

- ¡Dinero! – con irritabilidad hablo Horo.

- Si – se saco de onda el profesor al ver como hablaba su alumno.

- Siempre es dinero, que hay del amor al día de brujas – decía algo alterado, que puso en alerta a los presentes, - El amor es lo mas importante- después de ese desplante melancólico se hecho a llorar como bebé.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntaba a sus demás pupilos.

- No se preocupe por él, esta amargado – la rubia hablo sin darle importancia el estado de animo de su amigo de infancia. - Así que cuales son los términos -

- Los términos son que tienen que ir disfrazados, sin excepción –miro a cada uno para ver como se disgustaban algunos y a otros le encantaba la idea.- Ustedes tiene la misión de ganar-

- Si, estamos obligados – en forma de reproche dijo Hao - La escuela es recompensada y nosotros que-

- Te diré Hao, si ustedes ganan van a tener el lujo de ir a una fiesta que es organizado por la escuela sede en honor a los vencedores… – los ojos les brillaba a sus alumnos al saber que por fin serian recompensados - Y por supuesto a su queridos acompañantes -

- ¿De cuanto es el máximo de concursantes para integrar el grupo?– cuestionaba este Diethel.

- El máximo son 7, ¿porque preguntas? -

- Es que estaba pensando si podemos llamar a nuestros amigos- con decepción le contestaba a su profesor pues ya planeaba pues con más personas la búsqueda seria rápido. - Pensaba en integrar a Tamao, Jeanne, Pilika y Manta -

Continuo con la explicación el profesor -El mapa se le será entregado a ustedes en la escuela superior de "Sakuran" quien son los que organizan este año

- En esa prepa va esta…- sin necesidad de completar esa oración este Ren, pues su amigo se adelanto en nombrarla.

- Jun – Horo en una mano en su corazón como si le doliera al nombrarla.

- A ellos le toco este año – no paraba de hablar ese peli negro.

- Eh… odio que son unos malditos a la hora de poner desafíos- en forma de susurro dijo este Chocolove.

- Bueno no se les olvide que tienen que ir dentro de tres días a esa escuela y estar antes de las 9 de la noche pues como hace hora empieza la competencia- levantándose del escritorio y agarrando su portafolio – Mañana nos vemos en clases-

El profesor Silver salió del aula, un pensativo Horo _– Tenia planeado en quedarme en el sofá y comer mucho dulces hasta morir-_

en la entrada de la escuela estaba saliendo el grupito de amigos, que cada quien se retiraban a su respectivas casas -En esa escuela hay un rumor que hay fantasmas- comentaba un sombrío Hao.

- No digas tontería –decía su cuñada.

- ¡Es verdad!, es solo nos quieres escuchar pues te puede asustar- refunfuñaba ese castaño.

* * *

Ya era el día, el grupo de amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse en la escuela Sakuran, era la noche del 31 de octubre, había muchos niños disfrazados, pidiendo dulces en otros países latinos pedían sus calaveritas, cada chiquillo tenía una felicidad por sus dulces que les regalaban, en la escuela Sakuran se encontraba un grupo de chicos con diversas disfraces y de diferentes escuela, esa tradición de caza tesoro era legendaria por parte de ese distrito.

Una chica estaba sentada en las escalera que daba frente al portón principal de esa preparatoria, estaba sola, veía su celular como queriendo que el tiempo volara pues estaba aburrida, detestaba esperar a sus compañeros, por que eran tan impuntuales a la hora de citarse, estaba alejada de la muchedumbre que había por eso decidió sentarse en esa escaleras, al lado por donde estaban las escaleras había un especie de un pequeño bosque por esos arboles que estaban algo terroríficos en la noche, como digna escena de terror.

Entre los arboles se podía notar como un extraña sombra se movía lentamente, el crujido de las rama alerto a la chica que miro hacia esos arbustos pero no encontró nada.

- Haber a que hora llegaran –comentaba con desden esa jovencita, siendo ajena de cómo de nuevo ese extraño ser se acercaba a ella, la chica se dedico a ponerse los audífonos para oír música.

El ese extraño ser se acercaba lentamente, estirando los brazos para alcanzar a tocar la espalda de la chica y logro poso una mano en el hombro, hizo presión a la hora de sujetarla, la chica en un movimiento ágil tomo la mano de su atacante para torcerle el brazo rudamente, lo tenia de frente y lo hacia sufrir como nunca.

- Te crees gracioso… Hao Asakura –le hacia presión en el brazo a ese gracioso chico que la quería asustar.

- ¡Basta Anna, eso duele! -

- Jaja, te dije que no iba a asustarla hermano- estaba a lado de ellos, siendo un espectador de como torturaba a su hermano mayor, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia- Hola –

- Yoh, de que vienes disfrazado – al examinarlo, traía unas botas altas y grandes, una camisa verde, un saco y pantalón negro, el rostro pintado verde, unas cicatrices en la frente, unos tornillos en el cuello y claro sus inseparables audífonos naranjas.

- De Frankenstein - alzo sus brazos a la altura de los hombros para luego dar un par de pasos - ¿No parezco? –

- Eres el Frankenstein más guapo – le decía con sutileza.

- Gracias -se pasaba la mano a la nuca dando denotar que estaba cohibido pues todavía no se acostumbraba a esos halagos por parte de ella, luego se quedaron mirándose.

- Hey – Hao llamando su atención - Lamento interrumpir su momento de cursilería, pero ¿me podías soltar?-

- Ok – soltó su brazo, Hao nunca pensó que Anna era una de esas chicas que sabía movimientos de defensa personal, a diferencia de su hermano este Yoh si lo tenía contemplado ese dato.

Se sobaba el brazo ese castaño, examino a la chica noto que no venia disfrazada, sino al contrario venia sumamente sexi, con esos jeans deslavados y rasgados, esa blusa blanca, chamarra de cuero negro, lentes de armazón de oro que colgaba sobre la blusa, esa botas negras, un collar de oro, varios anillos y ese cabello suelto. – Tú no vienes disfrazada –

- Claro que si – se cruzo de brazos haciéndola ver tan linda.

- ¿De que? – Yoh no paraba de ver cada curva de su novia, en ese momento agradecía de ser el afortunado de tener esa belleza como novia.

- De estrella de rock –poso sus manos en la cadera, que le daba una pose muy sensual.

- De seguro de una sexy estrella de rock- hablo en voz baja con la intención que no le escuchara su cuñada o su hermano.

- Pasare eso por alto Hao, y tu dime… no déjame adivinar,- dijo mientras le daba una chequeada a la vestimenta de éste, Hao le modelaba el disfraz, que traía una traje de etiqueta de color negro, una capa que agarro para taparse el rostro que esta maquillado con un poco de polvo blanco y sangre artificial en las orillas de los labios, trono los dedos como símbolo de que por fin supo de que vino disfrazado - Es tan obvio… vienes disfrazado de caza fortunas zombi – Hao se quedo con la boca abierta y este Yoh no paraba de carcajease por la ocurrencia de su novia, Anna le explico porque esa conclusión – Es que con ese smoking de mala calidad, eso se me ocurrió-

- Buena esa Anita- felicito a su novia una vez parado de reírse.

- No soy un caza fortunas zombi- le decía lentamente con el enojo y con algo de indignación que se cargaba por esa palabras por parte de cuñada, y le grito de forma violenta- ¡Soy un vampiro!, el rey de la noche y la seducción -

- ¿Sabes a que hora llegaran los demás? – esa pareja ignoraba a este Hao que estaba más caliente que el sol por el enojo que tenía.

- No lo sé pero le llame a Pilika y me dice que ya viene en camino- Anna le respondió a ese versión de Frankenstein.

- ¿Y Manta? – el castaño dueño de los audífonos pregunto a su compañera, Yoh tanto como Anna se sentaron en esa escalera, Hao caminaba de un lado a otro con la intensión de bajarse el coraje.

- Ahí viene -señalo a su primo que bajaba de su camioneta y que se acercaba a ellos, el menor de los Asakuras al principio no podía distinguir de que venia vestido pero al oír la risa de Hao que venia acompañando a ese enano hizo que se muriera de curiosidad este Yoh.

- ¿Que eres Manta?-cuestiono cortésmente a su mejor amigo, pues tenia una botarga de color naranja tan intenso, de forma acolchonada y redonda.

- Soy una calabaza mutante – con pena hablo este Oyamada, tan apenado que estaba que no miro a su amigo.

- Jajaja- Hao no paraba de burlarse.

- Tu elegiste el disfraz – como buen amigo este Yoh no se reiría o por lo menos no delante de él, Manta meneo la cabeza negativamente - ¿Entonces quien? –

el enano de cabello castaño miro al culpable, se notaba en esos ojos una rabia que quería salir a todo vapor pero se controlo- Ella -

- ¿Porque Anna? ¿porque nos das este gesto de diversión? -se seguía burlando Hao.

- Sólo por molestarlo- a su novio no le parecía correcto que molestara de esa manera a su primo, Anna por su lado me fascinaba hacer la vida de cuadrito a su pariente.

- ¡Hola chicos! –con voz profundad y seductora hablo aquel dueño de ese cabello negro.

- Ren - saludaron al recién llegado.

- Que atractivo – le decía Anna a su amigo, pues no era para menos venia disfrazado de un especie de Rey.

- Gracias -le regalo una linda sonrisa a su amiga, ese detalle no paso por alto a cierta persona y que hizo que Anna sintiera como el ambiente que estaba alivianado pasara a ser pesado.

- ¡Cálmate Jeanne!, no me lances esos ojos, no quiero nada con él, tengo novio –le recalco la rubia a esa francesa que venia con un lindo vestido victoriano que curiosamente hacia juego con el disfraz del chinito - Que celosa- murmuro una vez que sintió esos ojos que parecían llamas.

- ¿Así que atractivo?- Yoh se cruzaba de brazos.

- No seas celoso Yoh, sabes que tu eres hermoso, tan hermoso que me quedo sin palabras - mientras que Anna trataba de bajarle los celos a su novio, Manta le pregunto a Ren ¿de que venia disfrazado?

- Vengo disfrazado de duque –anunciaba este Ren con un poco de inconformidad con su elección.

- Entonces esta Jeanne viene disfrazada de…- decía Oyamada.

- Yo vengo como duquesa de Francia- saco su abanico con mucha sutiliza esta Jeanne para así ocultar su sonrisa, y ver con mucho disimulo el disfraz de su mejor amiga- Me gusta tu disfraz de sexi rockera -

- Yo quería venir disfrazado de mosquetero, pero ella no le gusto la idea- en tono de berrinche dijo el chinito, Anna se reía discretamente pues se imaginaba como su amiga obligo a Ren, la francesa lo iba a regañar por ser indiscreto pero la llegada de una chica peli celeste le impidió.

- Chicos disculpen la tardanza – la Usui tratando de recobrar el aliento pues dio un gran maratón para llegar al sitio.

- Pilika que bueno que llegaste –con un tranquilidad hablo Yoh a la recién llegada - ¿Y Horo-horo?-

- Ah… mi hermano –dijo con un poco de molestia, pues su hermano fue la que la hizo llegar tarde pues como caminaba tan lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros se dirigió a la banqueta - ¡Ya ven! y deja esa cara de medio muerto- lo regañaba y como si fuera su mamá lo tomo de la mano para que apresura su andar.

- Se habrá recuperado –comentaba Lyserg.

- No lo ha hecho, Pilika lo obligo para que sacara ese trasero fuera del sofá- el peli verde se saco de onda pues no tenia contemplado que le respondiera pues como hablo en voz baja, volteo a ver quien le contesto.

- Tamao – se impacto más al ver como venia vestida con un traje típico de ese Japón- Que linda estas –

- Gracias –se sonrojo la linda peligrosa por ese comentario, pues no era para menos pues se veía hermosa y muy tierna.

- Y tu eres…= hablo lentamente el ingles pues no dejaba de contemplada, él sabia que su amiga era hermosa pero con esa vestimenta se veía como una diosa japonesa.

- Una geisha – le complemento lo que iba a decir, los demás compañeros se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Tamao y Lyserg, y le fueron a saludar.

- Te ves adorable señorita Tamao –hablo este Hao con mucha cordialidad.

Haciendo a un lado el comentario que les daba sus amigos, ella quería seguirle la platica al ingles – Lyserg, tu vienes de…- Tamao se tomo un tiempo analizando ese vestuario, Lyserg mientras le modelaba y realizaba unas pose, Hao era el único que esta prestando atención a esa pareja.- Eres Sherlock Holmes-

- Si, señorita Tamao – se inclino como todo un caballero.

- Que predecible –bufo Hao, pues tenia en cuenta que a su amigo le encantaba ese personaje.

- Horo, te ves bien- se cruzo de manos y hablo seriamente.

El nombrado solo rodo los ojos - No te creo, ¡déjame Anna!-

- Vamos amigo -trataba de animarlo este Yoh - No puedes estar así de triste por siempre-

- Si quiero, ahuuuuu- se dejo caer de rodillas para luego lloriquear fuertemente, que hizo que se asustaran algunos niños que pasaran por esa escuela.

- Hasta aúlla como lobo-este Ren le decía a su pareja, que por cierto no lo dejaba de abrazar.

- Hombre lobo, que original –comento el gemelo de Yoh, Horo traía unos jeans, tenis y camisa blanca, sus manos estaban cubierto de pelaje de color azul también el rostro, Hao estaba impaciente pues ya quería empezar con la competencia y ganarla para así recibir el premio - ¿Quien falta?-

- Chocolove, mi príncipe -Pilika venia disfrazada de princesa, una muy coqueta, esperaba a su novio con alegría y emoción pues habían quedado que vendría coordinados como lo hicieron Ren y Jeanne.

- Ahí viene tu príncipe… jajaja =se burlaba este Hao, Pilika no entendía por que esas risas hasta que lo vio, venia disfrazado de …

- ¡Hola, chicos!- con mucha felicidad llegaba, sintió como todos no solo sus amigos sino que también los demás concursantes los veía, eso le agrado, traía unos pantalones holgados de color rojo y negro, zapatos grandes que hacia juego con los pantalones, una camisa corta de color roja y una corbata negra, no habría necesidad que llevara peluca con su cabello bastara, se maquillo un poco y pero lo que resaltaba eran sus labios rojos que disimulaba sangre y no hay que olvidar su gran nariz roja, se sentía importante – Jajajajaja, los impacte a todos con mi disfraz-

- Choco ¿por que vienes así?, si acordamos que tú vendrías con un atuendo de príncipe.- Pilika lo regaño fuertemente.

- ¡Ah! es que mi hermano me dijo que me veía ridículo- se rascaba la mejilla con una tímida sonrisa. – Y tenia razón mi hermano, me veía ridículo, ahora es diferente-

- ¿Ridículo? –tenia un tic nervioso en el ojos la chica - Haber dime como te siente ahora -

Con una pose de victoria dijo a todo volumen - Me veo súper bien –

- Jajajaja- estallo a carcajadas este Hao, los demás solo eran atentos a como reaccionaria Pilika.

- Hasta suena mi nariz cuando lo aprieto– agarro la mano de su novia para que apretara la nariz y sonó, se alejó de su pareja para ir con sus compañeros para le tocara la nariz.

Hao abrazo levemente a su amiga que todavía no se recuperaba del enojo- Vaya tu príncipe le llego la media moche y se convierto en lo que es…- hizo una pausa con una sonrisa - Un Payaso-

- Chocolove caminas rápido - un pequeño niño se quejaba

- Lo siento –se disculpo con su hermanito.

- ¿Que hace aquí Opacho? –preguntaba Ren al ese payaso.

- Me toca cuidarlo, mis padres se fueron de fiesta- con resignación hablo ese negrito sandía.

- ¿De que vienes disfrazado? –Anna le pregunto al peque, las demás chicas rodearon al hermanito de Chocolove.

ese niño se olvido de esa pregunta y mejor decidió halagar a esa rubia.- Anna siempre es un placer oír tu voz –con un leve sonrojo que adornaba esa ternura de mejillas, la rubia solo se limito acariciarle una mejilla.

- Ese mocoso le esta coqueteando a mi novia-

- Esta en nuestros genes, Yoh – Choco defendió con eso a su hermanito.

- Vengo de zombi – le contesto al final la pregunta, y se atrevió en abrazarla de la pierna a esta Anna- ¡Y te voy a comer tu cerebro!-

- ¡Hay que adorable eres!- Jeanne se atrevió en cagar a ese pequeño niño - No entiendo por que Pilika no le caes bien- Tamao también jugaba un poco con Opacho, Pilika no decía nada,

los que estaba de espectadores se sentía raros al ver como sus amigas y novias jugaban con ese mocoso. - Mujeres, ven niño y se le antoja tener uno- decía un Horo que tenia algo de envidia de ese mocoso que lograba conseguir la atención de las chicas.

- Lo dices como si no te encantara la idea de hacer uno- esa voz de Hao que parecía que no le importaría tener un hijo, pues disfrutaría mucho en realizar la tarea,

- Que pervertido eres – comentaba este Manta, Yoh tanto como Ren no sabía como podía de ser tan lujurioso este Hao.

- Bueno ya estamos todos- anunciaba Lyserg – Ahora vamos encontrar profesor Silver - lo buscaron todos hasta que lo hallaron junto una tienda improvisada.

- Chicos ya llegaron- se acercó a sus alumnos.

- ¡Silver! =gritaron al unísono sus pupilos.

- Profesor Silver, tengan mas respeto-los regaños, ellos solo hicieron que los grandes espíritus les hablaba.

- No estamos en clases- decía este Horo - ¿De que viene disfrazado?-

- De apache – rodo los ojos este Silver pues la verdad no le gustaba mucho ese disfraz.

- Le queda - susurro este Hao.

- ¿Que dijiste?–

- Que esta guapo-

- Ya sabia que sacarías tu lado gay- ese comentario no le agrado a ese castaño - Vengan rápido a la mesa para que se registre y les den sus mapas- siguieron a su profesor, el equipo lo integrarían esta Anna era la jefa decisión tomada por ella, Ren segundo al mando, Hao, Horo-horo, Lyserg, Chocolove e Yoh.

- Bienvenido al concurso caza tesoros, tiene tiempo limite a las 12:30pm para traer los tesoros, el primero en traerlos se van a ir a una fiesta que realizamos exclusivamente para los ganadores -en un escenario que estaba por la entrada de la escuela, había un señor con cabello de forma de estrella era muy extravagante - Como verán tendrán que ir al panteón, a la escuela desolada y a la casa de embrujada donde se escondieron los tesoros que son: la calavera, un libro y una alomada, les deseo buena suerte, recuerden que no se olviden portar su listón donde dicen el nombre del grupo y de su escuela, ¡que empiece la búsqueda!- con una bandera de cuadritos negros y blancos dio el banderazo.

- ¿Como nos llamamos? – Yoh tenia curiosidad pues en todo el momento de la ceremonia no vio la bandera que cargaban y sus listones que tenia en la cabeza- "Los descontrolados" – el castaño no entendía por que ese nombre pues si son buenos chicos.

- Bien, esto haremos nos dividiremos…- planteaba Anna a sus plebeyos.

- ¡Pilika! Amor deséame suerte – gritaba Chocolove a la hora de voltear hacia donde estaba su novia sentada, pero no se encontraba - ¿Dónde esta? –

- ¿De que hablas? – con mala gana le preguntaba ese chinito.

- No la veo, y no veo a los demás – estaba intrigado ese moreno por la ausencia de sus amigos.

- De seguro se fueron a tomar un café – decía calmadamente Yoh.

- Ah… –

Horo se acercaba a ese chico del afro para abrazarlo - Creías que nos esperarían aquí hasta que terminemos, ¡que ingenuo! -

La líder del grupo se aclaró la garganta para que le pusiera la atención debida y lo logro- Como iba diciendo hay que separarnos –

- No, así empiezan las películas de terror – se quejaba ese hermoso moreno.

Le dio un codazo este Hao a su compañero, pues no aceptaba esa actitud miedosa en su equipo- ¡No sean gallinas!

- Ren, Lyserg, y Horo, van al panteón – ordenaba esa rubia que pudo deslumbrar como Horo tenia una cara de miedo.

- De acuerdo –muy seguro dijo ese peli verde.

- Entonces ustedes Chocolove, Yoh, Hao y tu Anna, van a la escuela – dictamino este Ren cosa que Anna acepto.

- Ya hay que irnos, no hay tiempo que perder –con esas ultimas palabras se marcharon, claro sin antes que Yoh les repartiera las bandas y otra bandera extra que tenían idea que fue considerada por su profesor.

La luna grande, con una iluminación encantadora, era una noche perfecta para los enamorados pero eso seria si no fuera noche de brujas. Las tumbas estaban algunas descuidadas, el pasto por el frio estaba seco, el chillido del viento que hacia mecer las hojas seca.

Las pisadas se oí potentes gracias a esa hojas secas, un trio de chicos alumbraban cada tumba, esa tumba era famosa por ser tan grande y por las leyendas que decían que se aparecía una mujer de blanco que se llevaba al infierno a los que se atrevían interrumpir su descanso eterno en ese hermoso panteón.

Era 10pm, había un aire frio seria un perfecto escenario de película de cine sino fuera por lo perros aullando y que eran acompañados con el maullido de los gatos.

- ¡Mamá! – grito desesperado por irse ese peli celeste. -¡Ya me quiero ir! – intentaba salir corriendo de ese sito pero no podía pues alguien lo sujetaba de su ropa.

- ¡Ya! Horo-horo no seas llorón –le exigía por ultima vez ese Tao pues desde que llegaron su amigo no había dejado de temblar, de estar de neurótico y diciendo cosas como: "siento que nos siguen".

- ¿Donde estará el cráneo? – se preguntaba ese Lyserg pues ya habían buscado por todas las tumbas por supuesto con el debido respeto que se merecen.

- Aquí no esta –movía negativamente ese chinito, ya se estaba desesperando – Hay que volver a buscar en las estatuas –

La otra parte del equipo se encontraba en un aula de esa escuela abandonada que tiene una historia fatal pues dejo de dar clases pues hubo un incendio pero todos los alumnos de diferentes escuelas siempre culpaban que era por la mala suerte de estar construido en un terreno maldito.

En esa escuela también había una leyenda que dice que en esa zona fue un terreno sangriento, pues ahí se disputaron varias guerras donde por consecuencia había muchos cadáveres de grupos de samuráis y se cuentan que en la noche se aparecen en el patio principal fantasmas con aspectos ensangrentados y desfigurados que exigen venganza.

Los ecos de las pisadas y esa oscuridad que a pesar de tener su lámparas no dejaba alumbraba mucho, este hecho ponía de nervios a cierto chico moreno - ¡Hay que irnos mejor! –susurraba lentamente.

- No – contestaba una molesta Anna - Mejor hay que dividirnos –

- ¡Qué! – se aferro al vampiro este Chocolove pues no le agradaba mucho esa idea.

- ¡Cállate Chocolove! – Yoh le tapaba con una mano la boca pues con ese grito que dio lo asusto - Tu asustas más que los fantasmas –

ese moreno sabia que ellos no lo comprendía lo que estaba sufriendo, pues la verdad no era un hombre que le fascinara estar en la noche, en medio de una escuela abandonada y sin su novia que lo proteja de los fantasmas- Choco podrías dejar de abrazarme – le pedía amablemente este Hao a su compañero, quien rápidamente se separo de él. – Bien hay que hacerlo rápido sino nos ganan el premio – ese castaño estaba convencido de ganar.

- Nos vemos en el patio de la entrada – dijo el hermanito de Hao.

Yoh fue acompañar a su novia, Hao protesto por eso pero al final se llevo una cachetada por parte de su cuñada y tuvo que ir con Chocolove. La pareja estaban en el gym revisando cada parte, mientras tanto Choco con Hao estaban buscando en la enfermería.

Estaban tan entretenidos buscando cada rincón, movían muebles y con las lámparas que les otorgaron a cada miembro del grupo se iluminaba, un leve grito puso a esta pareja con los pelos de punta.

- ¡Choco!- una voz extraña nombraba al moreno, era una voz terrorífica y delicada.

Paro en seco en su búsqueda ese moreno - Escuchas –

- ¿Qué? – Hao ilumino la cara de su acompañante, cosa que no le agrado.

Choco hizo un gesto para que se callara su amigo para así escuchar si repetían el llamado- Olvídalo, creo que contare un chiste por el susto que tuve – muy sonriente decía.

- ¡Por dios, Choco! No es mi culpa que estés tan asustado para que ahora me asustes a mí - exclamo el castaño, siguieron buscando.

pero de repente se escucho otro grito, esta vez se escuchaba claro y fuertemente, que hizo que los dos chicos se detuvieran nuevamente. - ¡Amor! –

- Ey es...esa…voz es… escu… escuchaste - tartamudeaba un asustadizo moreno.

- Tranquilo –más que decirle a su amigo se lo decía así mismo, pues ahora si que se le congelo la sangre al oír esa voz. Se comenzaron a juntar hasta el punto de estar abrazados, veían a su alrededor de forma de alerta pero la verdad estaban sus pensamientos en otra parte y por eso no se dieron cuenta que una sombra acababa de entrar a la enfermería, y que se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

Los chicos sintieron una mano en sus respectivas cabezas y como son valientes se voltearon a ver quien era, pero se encontraron con un rostro de calaca muy sombrío y mandaron al diablo su valentía y gritaron – Ayyy! – salieron de la enfermería pero a unos cuantos metro de ese pasillo se toparon con otro ser con un rostro de diablo fue tanto el impacto que se resbalaron ambos chicos, pero ese diablo era de baja estatura.

Con los rostros que demostraba terror pensaban que estaban acabado y que ahora se los llevarían la calaca y el diablo literalmente, pero una risa que se aproximaba a sus espaldas los obligo a voltear, ahí estaba el primer responsable de su susto y estaba burlándose - Jajaja – muy atentos vieron como se quitaba su rostro que en realidad era una mascara de calaca y se podía ver quien era.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Pilika? – muy molesto Hao cuestionaba.

El de la cara de diablo le sugirió- ¡Tranquilo, Hao! – Hao les lanzaba unas miradas a esa Pilika, y Chocolove mientras estaba atento a esa persona de baja estatura que se estaba quitando la mascara del diablo. – Uff, no se puede respirar bien con esta cosa -

Hao tanto como Chocolove estaban hechos una fiera pues esa broma no les gusto para nada, pues casi les daba un infarto. - ¡Que gracioso! – se burlaba Pilika.

- Muy chistosos, chicos – se levantaba ese guapo vampiro y aprovechaba en ayudar a su compañero para ponerlo de pie.

*- Tu cara de susto Hao no lo cambiaria por todo el dinero – Manta comentaba alegremente.

- ¿Donde esta mi hermano? – con las manos de la cintura decía una preocupada peli celeste.

- En la escuela abandonada – el castaño de mala gana le contesto.

Abrazo de forma asfixiante a su novia ese moreno - Pilika amor que bueno que estas aquí – su novia le correspondió al abrazo.

- ¡Que miedoso eres! ¡se hombre!- decía ese gemelo - No se porque te fijaste en él – le pedía una explicación a esa peli celeste.

- Es tierno –

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - ya un poco separándose de su novia le hablo - Deberían estar en la escuela esperándonos –

- Estábamos aburridos y no estábamos de acuerdo de sólo esperarlos así que decidimos participar- Manta les platicaba mientras se dirigían a la entrada principal del edificio - Fue idea de Jeanne -

- Dame un beso Choco – de forma tierna le pedía a ese moreno, su hombre se empezaba a estar cerca de esos labios que eran su perdición pero una fuerza le impedía, una fuerza llamado Hao.

Hao sostenía la cabeza de Choco y para luego estar en medio de esa pareja - No hay tiempo para eso, estamos buscando un botiquín y si no lo encontramos rápido perderemos el concurso y… –

- Hablas de… - se acercaba otra persona de caballera rosa que cargaba una diminuta caja - Este botiquín –

- Si, ¿Cómo… tú? –agarro la caja este Hao para verla – Disculpa mi bruteza Tamao, Gracias – le dio un tierno beso a esa peli rosa.

Se aclaró la garganta Manta - ¿Y nosotros que? –

- ¿Quieres un beso? – negó rápidamente ese enano a ese Asakura - ¿Y tu? – miro a esa Usui que fue tomadas en brazos por parte de su novio. – Bueno después de este demostración de como marcar territorio, hay que llamar a Anna y a mi hermano –

Mientras tanto en el panteón - ¿Pero no es trampa que nos ayuden? – preguntaba un lindo ingles a su prima, pues como encontró la cabeza de calaca y se las dio por eso su pregunta, Jeanne a la hora de dividirse el grupo le toco ir con Opacho cosa que le agrado pues ese pequeño era muy inteligente para su edad.

- No, por que no esta en las reglas que un equipo le pueda ayudar a otro – se cruzo de brazos esa francesa, lo raro de esos primos eran sus nacionalidades pero la razón de eso es que Jeanne a la hora de nacer sus padres se fueron a Francia con la intención que su hija tuviera doble nacionalidad bueno triple pues uno de sus padres es japonés pero que fue criado en Inglaterra.

- Me parece bien – Ren estaba orgulloso de lo astuta que era su novia eso era una de las actitudes que le gustaba de ella, Jeanne recibió una mensaje por parte de otro grupo el mensaje decía:

"_en quince minutos nos vernos en la casa embrujada._

_salu2 Pilika"_

- Es hora de irnos – guardo su cel y tomo la mano del pequeño para que no se perdiera, el grupo se encaminaba hacia la casa embrujada. – Fue muy gracioso al verte muerto de miedo Horo cuando te agarre por el hombro -

- ¿Jeanne, dime como encontraste la calavera? – le preguntaba este Horo pues quería olvidar su reacción cuando la chica los encontró.

- Yo no lo encontré, fue Opacho –

- Opacho – dijeron sorprendidos de la habilidad de ese pequeño.

- Si fui yo…- comentaba ese hermano de Choco - Pero no todo el crédito es mío- esa palabras captaron más la atención de los chicos y de esa chica que no sabia eso - Me dijo una amable mujer donde se encontraba y era cierto – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Una mujer dices? – cuestiono Ren el peque asintió seguro, pero el chino le era raro que una mujer estuviera en sitio como ese y en esa hora – No te creo –

- Es cierto, no soy mentiroso además ella me dijo donde estaban – ya estaban del otro lado de la reja, Opacho se detuvo para buscar con su mirada a la mujer, esa acción no se paso por alto por esos cuatro adolescentes – Ahí esta la amable mujer – señalo los cuatro chicos vieron a esa dirección y se quedaron pálidos pues era una mujer con una vestido blanco y una cara angelical, los chicos no sabían como reaccionar – Gracias por ayudarme – vociferaba ese pequeño.

Las puerta del panteón se cerraron bruscamente, eso hizo reaccionar a Jeanne – Muévanse chicos – Ren, Horo y Lyserg le hicieron caso, Jeanne cargo como puedo a Opacho que se estaba despidiendo de su nueva amiga.

- Apúrense chicos –exigía Hao pues ya estaban atrasado, estaban en medio del patio de esa escuela.

- ¡Ya vamos! –hablo relajado su gemelo que estaba caminado al lado de Choco y su linda rubia.

- Muy bien chicos - felicitaba Anna que era raro algo fuera de lo común - Fueron eficientes y rápido eso me sorprende –

- ¿Quién lo encontró?- pregunto Yoh.

- Fue Pilika – dijo Manta a una cierta distancia de ellos.

- Vaya buen trabajo –ese moreno felicitaba a su novia.

- Gracias, pero tuve ayuda – se rascaba la mejilla.

- ¿Como dices?- se agregaba a la platica este Hao.

- Es que un hombre disfrazado de samurái me dijo donde se encontraba – dijo la joven Usui - Espero verlo otra vez para agradecérselo – se detuvieron los chicos al escuchar las palabras de esa peli celeste.

- ¿Un samurái? – Anna estaba recalcando -Pilika sabes la leyenda de esta escuela –

- No – inocentemente contestaba.

- Te contare…- decía esa rubia pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- Miren ahí esta – saludaba frenéticamente esta Pilika a ese hombre alto y vestidura samurái- Gracias por su ayuda señor Amidamaru –

- ¿Así se llamaba ese famoso samurái que dice la leyenda? –preguntaba Hao a Manta que se limito a asentir.

El fantasma se volteo a verlos, con voz profunda y fría dijo – Adiós -

- Bien, Yo me largo – salió corriendo ese Asakura que después lo imitaron sus acompañantes.

- No jales Anna, déjame despedirme de mi amigo –

- Si te dejo, te despediras pero en el otro mundo –le decía esa rubia que estaba arrestándola hasta llegar a la casa embrujada, ya todos un poco más tranquilos, esperaban al otro grupo.

El grupo de Ren por fin había llegado, todos estaba viendo a esa casa con mucha determinación que se notaba - Este es nuestro ultimo sitio y luego nuestro premio nos aguarda –se sobaba las manos demostrando su codicia este Hao.

- Hay que dividirnos en grupo así que…- Anna como líder decidió dividirse en tres grupos así quedaron como primer grupo están: Chocolove, Pilika, Horo-horo y Opacho; en el segundo: Hao, Anna, Yoh, Jeanne y Ren; en el tercero: Tamao, Lyserg, y Manta - ¡Vamos! – como grito de guerra.

- Vaya que casa tan grande – exclamaba ese pequeñín, en cambio Chocolove se sentía incomodo con la compañía de su hermano.

- No debieron traer a mi hermano, es muy pequeño para estar aqui – le replicaba a sus amigos, pues no era un lugar para un niño de su edad.

- Ya ni modo – encogió los hombros Pilika como haciendo insignificante ese comentario.

- Esto parece como película de terror – este Horo tenía toda la razón, esa mansión tenía varias habitaciones, era de un color café oscuro, estaba toda desarreglada y terrorífica.

El grupo de Chocolove fueron a inspeccionar el lado norte de la mansión precisamente en la cocina- Saben somos como esa caricatura –

Pregunto Chocolove - ¿De que caricatura hablas? –

Pues no me acuerdo como se llama- se rasca la mejilla ese lindo niño- Pero sé que tiene un perro que come mucho –

- ¿Un perro? – repito en forma de pregunta ese moreno mayor.

El tronido de unos dedos los puso alerta a esos tres chicos que se fijaron rápidamente quien hizo ese ruido y era nada más que Pilika, que parecía alegre -¡Ya sé de que quien hablas! –

- ¿En serio? – se acercó ágilmente a su novia, ella solo respondió asistiendo – Por eso te quiero por ser tan inteligente – le rodeo la cintura para así estar más cómodo a la hora de darle un tierno beso que no tardo en despertar asco en el pequeño Opacho y desprecio por parte del hermano mayor de su novia, pues este azulito tenia derecho de sentirse así pues díganme ¿A quienes le gusta ver como besan a su hermanita enfrente de ustedes?

- ¡Ya suelta a mí hermana! – una vez terminado el beso le exigió este Horo –Pues quiero saber de quien habla Opacho – se respaldo pues noto como su hermana le lanzaba una mirada de enojo pues de seguro era por la interrupción – Habla Pilika… por favor – esto último le pido en susurro y amablemente.

- Habla de la caricatura de Scooby doo – los chicos se quedaron en silencio –Pero porque dices que estamos como esa caricatura, si no estamos resolviendo ningún misterio –

- Pero estamos en una misión – la contra resto con ese argumento que se podría decir que era cierto de alguno modo – Ahora solo falta que salga un monstro para que nos asuste –

- ¡No digas eso! – le exigió su histérico hermano mayor.

Imagínense que todos lo monstros estuvieran reunidos en esta mansión- se podía notar a pesar de la oscuridad que había en los ojos de ese pequeño que estaba muy ilusionado por lo que se imagino – Y sería más fantástico si nosotros fuéramos monstros –

- Como digas - Horo le daba por su lado a ese pequeñín y siguió buscado.

- Ya me imagino como sería – el niño soltó en forma de suspiro ese comentario.

* * *

En un sitio muy pero muy lejano cerca de transvilvany, en castillo tan frío, en esos pasillos había una pequeña luz que otorgaba las velas, se podía oír cadenas arrastrarse que hacia eco en todo el castillo al igual de llantos melancólicos se podía escuchar.

En las escaleras se notaba como se bajaban dos personajes emblemático para esta fecha, uno de ellos era un joven hombre lobo llamado Horo-horo, éste era el próximo líder de su manada y el otro personaje era una chica rubia de medidas de susto que eran 90-60-90, un cabello de envidia y unos ojos que te podría hipnotizarte, como su compañero ella también seria la próxima líder de su clan y por eso cada año hacia una especie de reunión con los próximos líder de cada clan aparte que era un bueno motivo de reunirse con sus amigos de infancia- ,Haber cuando le dices a tus padre que paguen la luz, ¿eh vampiriza? –decía ese juguetón y apuesto hombre lobo.

- Me tienes harta, con tus reclamos tan estúpidos cada año–le dijo fríamente esa belleza que dijo belleza, hermosura de mujer.

- Pero es verdad cada año siempre es lo mismo con tus problemas de luz- seguía quejándose este lobo.

- Ya basta o sino te dejare sin herencia ¿y sabes a lo que me refiero? –lo amenazaba aterradoramente, pues le mostro sus colmillos pero en lugar de asustar a Horo con eso, no logro nada pues éste ya estaba acostumbrado con sus amenazas por ese motivo continuo con su queja.

- ¡No seas coda Anna! – grito reclamando haciendo eco en todo el castillo - ¡Si no tienes dinero deberías pensar en trabajar holgazana! –

Anna tomo de sorpresa el cuello de ese chico y lo levanto del suelo, acerco su rostro hasta el oído y dijo lentamente- ¿A quien le dices holgazana? –

Soltó la vela para agarrar la mano de su amiga con la clara intensión de intentar aflojar el agarre pero no se podía, así que no tuvo otra cosa que pasar al plan b: hacerle cosquillas y así logro que lo soltara, bajo rápido las escalera y grito- ¡A ti! –

- ¿Sabes a quien le estas hablando así? – vio como negaba con la cabeza su amigo y como escapaba de su castigo, no tuvo otra Anna que dar un gran salto para alcanzarlo, - Por si no lo sabes soy la reina de la oscuridad y la líder de mi clan de vampiros Kyoyama - aterrizo en la espalda de su objetivo le dijo con mucho orgullo- Te puedo destrozar en segundos, así que ahora retráctate-

- De acuerdo, lo siento –

Se bajo de él, y sin voltear a le dijo- Vamos – caminaron por pasillo hasta llegar al comedor principal, no tardaron más que seis minutos para estar ahí – Hola camaradas, bienvenidos a esta reunión, espero que me disculpe sobre este problema de la luz pero dejemos ese problema de lado y dignamente ¿Cómo han estado? – Anna se dirigió hasta la cabecera de esa mesa para sentarse, los que estaban ahí era de Lyserg el hijo de Frankenstein, las brujas: Matilda, Marion y Kanna, el hijo de la llorona el gran Peyote, Horo el joven hombre lobo y su hermana Pilika, Manta próximo vicepresidente del clan Kyoyama, éste era el primo de Anna, todos estos era la próxima generación que inculcarían el miedo entre los niños y no tan niños.

- Nada mal –contesto un enigmático chico y con una forma de peinar extravagante.

- Ren viniste – con mucha emoción dijo esa rubia, pues ese tan Ren es uno de sus mejores amigos, con él fue al kínder para monstros, lo quería como un hermano.

- Por supuesto querida, - este chico le regalaba su mejor sonrisa -Ya quería volver a ver ese hermoso rostro después de un año sin verte –

- Siempre eres tan bueno con las palabras –recalco esa habilidad de su amigo.

- Va ser aburrido esta fiesta sino tenemos luz – bufo este Horo, las miradas se volcaron a ese individuo – Y yo que traía mi nueva música que baje de internet y presumirles mis nuevos video juegos – este azulito parecía un niño pequeño por hacer ese berrinche.

- Pues será para el próximo año, peludo – dijo como mucha burla este Ren, mientras esta reunión se llevaba acabo, afuera se encontraba un trio de chicos que estaban merodeando ese sitio.

Enfrente de la puerta principal- Hay rumores que en esta mansión vive un vampiro ¿entramos?- hablo un chico con arracadas rojas y enormes, tenia cabello largo y de color marrón.

- ¡Estas loco Hao! –exclamo su gemelo que al parecer no le causaba curiosidad entrar a ese lugar tan tenebroso.

- Ve tú – contesto su otro acompañante de melena estilo afro.

- Gallinas… - abrió la puerta, el sonido de la madera crujiente le dio escalofrió a los acompañantes de Hao -Pero les diré que es una mujer vampiro y que su belleza deslumbra, eso es lo que he escuchado en el pueblo -

Una vez escuchado eso Yoh se adelanto para entrar y les dijo – Ya entren chicos pues es tiempo de busca a esa vampira- le brillaba los ojos de la ilusión que tenia para encontrar esa belleza.

Choco se rascaba la cabeza pues trataba de entender ese cambio de actitud de su amigo- Hermanos menores –susurro Hao.

Al entrar vieron como este Yoh estaba paralizado del miedo –Ya me arrepentí –tartamudeaba y temblaba pues en ese castillo hacia mucho frio.

Mientras seguían discutiendo Ren y Horo, este Manta le aviso a su prima - Tenemos visita –

- ¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto una curiosa Pilika.

- Pues lo presentí -dijo seriamente este castaño.

- No le creas Pilika, Manta instalo un sistema de seguridad en todo el castillo – Anna aclaro ese detalle- Y cuando alguien interrumpe en la casa se prende ese foco rojo –

- ¿Cuál foco rojo? –buscaba con la mirada ese famoso foco.

- El de enfrente – señalo el artefacto que estaba al lado del retrato familiar de la familia Kyoyama.

- Anna, no me sabotees a la hora de querer impresiona a Pilika – le reclamaba ferozmente su primo.

- Si la quieres sorprender, - Anna comentaba con seriedad a su familiar - Mejor dile cuanto mides de altura, te aseguro que con eso si logras impresionarla – una sonrisa se podía visualizar en ese hermoso rostro.

- Que cruel eres – le susurraba Kanna.

- Lo sé - con orgullo lo confirmaba esa rubia, no tardo en levantarse y disculparse con sus invitados por esa interrupción por parte de ese o esos intrusos, así que como toda una buena anfitriona decidió deshacerse de esa persona ya se iba a ir sola cuando de repente sus amigos Ren, Pilika y Horo le ofrecieron su ayuda, claro esa rubia no se negó.

Ahora vayamos con ese trío de chicos, estaban en el comedor, esos chicos estaban impresionado de la buena condición que se encontraba los utensilios de esa cocina, los gemelos estaban inspeccionando cada detalle mientras que el moreno tomaba foto- Deja de tomar fotos Chocolove –suplicaba Yoh.

- Es necesario –contesto ese moreno.

- ¿Porque lo dices?-pregunta el otro gemelo.

Es para conservar mis aventura de juventud- con mucho sentimiento hablaba - Que tal si ya no recuerdo nada cuando tenga 80 años, que tal si me da ese mal Alemán –

Se cruzo de brazos este Hao y no paraba de ver como hacia drama ese moreno, desvió su mirada a su hermanito que estaba en un actitud muy rara - Te siento raro hermano, ¿que tienes?-

- Mi novia – estaban saliendo de la cocina para irse a las escaleras para dirigirse a las habitaciones y ahí seguir buscando. - Pues me dio la dirección de su casa –

- Si, ¿y eso que? – se detuvieron en el pie de inicio de las escaleras, este Choco se adelanto para estar unos escalones más arriba de ellos, no comprendía lo que quería decir sobre la dirección, pero sabia algo sobre la novia de su hermano era un diosa, ya llevaban tres meses de relación y son esos mismos tres meses de estar viviendo en ese pueblo.

- Es que es la misma dirección de esta mansión – esas palabras dejaron sin palabras a su hermano Hao.

- De seguro te jugo una broma- ahora le comenta un carismático Choco.

- Explícate – exigía el gemelo menor.

- Es que a veces en este pueblo, las chicas hacen esas clases de bromas cuando quieren romper con sus novios- se rascaba la oreja, haciendo poca importancia la información que le dio.

- ¡Ah poco! - Hao se acercaba al moreno para luego tomarlo por los hombros- Y tu… como sabes –

Se cruzo de brazos y una actitud pensativa dijo- Me han contado, Hao –

Hao examino a su primer amigo que consiguió en ese pueblo y noto algo, que era un pequeño tic en el ojo de ese moreno y con ese pequeño gesto dedujo la verdad- Te lo han hecho ¿verdad? –

Con una mirada de asesino le dirigía a este Hao pues al parecer se estaba aguantando un pequeña risita de burla - No te burle de mi corazón – le pidió como suplica.

- No me burlo de tu corazón… - hizo una pausa- Me burlo de ti –

Ajeno a lo que estaban platicando sus compañeros, Yoh estaba absorbido en una sola petición que estaba en su mente- _Espero que este equivocado Choco-_

Este Hao como forma de pedir disculpa por burlarse de su amigo, se le ocurrió imitar la actividad que hacia su amigo – Vamos a tomarnos una foto, ¿Qué te parece Yoh?- El nombrado acepto gustosamente, Chocolove espero que este Hao estuviera al lado de su gemelo y como modelos realizaron sus poses en el centro del salón recibidor, una vez tomado la foto el moreno fue para enseñársela pero se detuvo en medio de las escaleras pues vio como un par de chicos extraños aparecían atrás de sus amigos- ¿Que tienes, Choco?, pareciera que viste un fantasma –

- A… Ah… Ahí… – tartamudeaba ese pobre y gracioso chico, - Atrás… ustedes…- los hermanos Asakura trataban de entender lo que decía su amigo, pero al final con el simple movimiento de su brazo logro señalar a los culpables de su tartamudez, eran un par de sujetos extraños.

El mayor de los Asakura al verlos no tardo en gritar - ¡Corran! – y sus camaradas le hicieron caso, Choco se dirigió rápidamente al segundo piso para encerrarse en una habitación, Yoh se dirigió al jardín trasero y Hao no tuvo otra que ir también al segundo piso para irse al ático.

- ¡Genial la cena! –decía muy alegremente ese joven hombre lobo, ya empezaba a saborear la carne de esos sujetos.

- Te prohibió que te los comas y quiero que los traigan delante de mí… - El sonido de un par de zapatos de tacón hizo que se volteara a ver a la dueña de esa voz. –Por que quiero ser yo la primera en castigarlos por osar entrar a mi casa.-

- Pero…-

Anna detuvo el reproche que le iba serle este Horo - Pero nada, solo atrápalos y traerlos a mí – el azulito tuvo que acatar ese dictamen. – Ren, cuento contigo y trata de no matarlos

- Por supuesto – este chinito siempre haría todo lo que le pidiera su jefa.

esa vampiresa ordeno otra cosa más pero esto fue para su amiga y hermana de ese hombre lobo – Pilika, tú también ve a buscarlos – la mencionada se emociono pues era el primer trabajo que le pedía su jefa. – Los esperare en la cámara de tortura -

En ático estaba Hao escondiéndose, tenia los ojos cerrados como tratando de así ser invisible, escucho como la puerta fue derribada, al pesar de tener miedo y no ver quien estaba, puedo oler un dulce perfume que lo hacia pensar que era una mujer quien estaba.

Pilika era la encargada de ir por él, esta chica tenia una fuerza y velocidad que era envidiada, pero tenia un defecto pues no podía transformase en lobo, pero era recompensada con esas cualidades ya mencionadas.

Ese par de ojos celeste no tardaron en encontrar a es apuesto chico que estaba escondido atrás de unas cajas que estaban al lado de la ventana, la chica caminaba lentamente hacia a él y no tardo en decirle en forma maligna- Ahora reza que te mate rápido –

Hao al escuchar eso abrió los ojos lentamente, pero cual fue su sorpresa que era una chica como de su edad, con un cuerpo espectacular, y un rostro tan lindo, pudo ver todo ese manjar de jovencita gracias a esa luz de la luna llena que traspasaba la ventana- Vaya – solo pudo exclamar eso, le era extraño a Pilika que ese sujeto no tuviera miedo con esa declaración que lo iba a matar, ella no conocía a Hao pues a él le pareció sensual como lo amenazaba – Mejor reza tu que no te haga daño –

Hao fue a cortando la distancia que tenían, ya frente a frente, él tomo la barbilla de la chica y paso un brazo a la cintura de ésta, para así acercándola a su cuerpo, la chica solo puedo estar estática y dejarse llevar, ese gemelo estaba acercando su rostro a la de ella, ya le faltaba centímetros para besarla, pero al final ella reacciono en forma violenta dándole un empujón que lo hizo caerse - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto nerviosa, rabiosa y con un claro sonrojo.

Desde el piso Hao no paraba de tener una sonrisita, se levanto para tratarla de abrazarla pero ella le rehuía- ¡Ven acá! –

- ¡Auxilio! , ¡hermano! – Pilika empezó a correr por todo ese pequeño ático – Déjame en paz, depravado- esta situación era un claro ejemplo que el cazador se volvió presa.

En cambio en otra habitación, otra situación pasaba, Ren estaba enfrente a ese morenazo, este último estaba analizando sus oportunidad como por ejemplo: huir por la ventana y saltar de ella pero… la descarto pues no quería lastimarse, otra ruta de escape era derribar al sujeto y así tener libre el acceso para el pasillo… pero también la descarto pues noto que ese chico tenia musculo y tal vez podría lastimarse más; la última opción que le desagradaba era coquetearle y así salirse con la suya pero el problema de ahí era que tal que no era gay o peor que si lo fuera y que le gustara; así que al final decidió no hacer nada de esas tres opciones y esperar que le tendría el destino.

En ese momento de imaginar sus planes de escape no se percato de como fue el movimiento de Ren que ya lo tenia agarrado del cuello - No hay salida- con una voz profunda y seria le hablaba.

- Claro que hay esta la ventana y la puerta… jajaja la convertí en una buen chiste- Ren se quedo confuso por esas palabra, tanto que aflojo un poco el agarre, Choco lo aprovecho para sacar una pequeña libreta roja- Voy anotarla – con una risita de tonto adornaba el rostro de ese moreno.

- ¿Chiste?, no me importa – volvió apretarle el cuello, se estaba acercando al cuello de su presa y le informo -Te voy a chupar la sangre-

Con nerviosismo y resignación le pidió - Antes de eso, puedo decir una broma como último deseo – ese vampiro acepto - Bueno es para ti con cariño**: ¿De que raza es el caballo de Drácula? Pura sangre**,- a este Tao no le pareció gracioso en cambio al comediante - JAJAJAJA, ¡QUE GRACIOSO SOY!- no aguantaba sus carcajadas.

Mejor no beber tu sangre, que tal si empiezo a decir esos estúpidos chiste – con cara de repugnancia con tan solo de imaginarse contando chiste, soltó al chico pero claro sin olvidar que tenia que llevarlo a la sala de tortura, así que abrió la puerta – ¡Sígueme! –le ordeno a ese moreno, que no tuvo otra que en obedecerlo.

En el jardín de las rosas rojas, estaba este Yoh entre los arbusto que acompañaba a esos rosales estaba ocultándose, pero no fue buena idea pues ese chico bestia lo detecto con su olfato.

- Hola cena – decía Horo-horo que ya estaba transformado en mitad lobo, tenia un pelaje azul que lo cubría casi en su totalidad y tenia una pequeña cola, era el resultado de ser un hibrido, pues no se podía convertir en un lobo completo como su padre, pero tenia una ventaja podía controlar su ferocidad y su mente a diferencia de su clan que pierden la conciencia de sus actos.

- ¡Un perro que habla!– se sorprendió Yoh - ¡Y camina en dos patas!

- ¡No soy un perro, Soy un hombre lobo! – le grito con enojo, ese medio lobo se sentía ofendido pues no era la primera vez que le decía algo así.

- Eres más bien un lindo cachorro – con ojos tiernos le hablaba ese castaño a ese monstruo.

- ¡Soy un lobo! – le recalcaba Horo.

Yoh ignoro lo que le decía, pues estaba buscando cierto objeto- ¿Quieres jugar? – una vez encontrado alzo esa pequeña rama y la movía de un lado a otro.

- ¿Que pretendes con esa rama? – con una actitud de arrogancia le preguntaba a ese castaño.

- ¿La quieres?, ¿la quieres? – seguía moviéndola, para así atraer la atención de eso mitad hombre lobo.

- Crees que moviéndolo de un lado a otro así me atraerás… - lo veía de reojo pues estaba tratando de ignorar ese objeto pero al final la tentación le gano – ¡Arrójala, arrójala! – muy emocionado decía, se coloco en cuatro patas, saltaba y jadeaba como muestra de su excitación.

- ¡Ve por ella! – la lanzo tan lejos que podía.

- Ahí voy…- salió corriendo, agarro la rama con su boca, y regresaba al lado del chico, al llegar con él fue recompensado con un par de caricias en su cabeza, pero como un rayo regreso su cordura, con un movimiento agresivo alejo las manos de Yoh -¡Oye no soy tu perro!, ahora veras…- cargo a su presa para que no escapara y así llevárselo a su jefa - Te llevare con la mi amiga y después te comeré – le comentaba gustosamente.

Horo bajaba las escalera con mucha agilidad, la luz de ese lugar era tenue por causa de su amiga, al llegar vio que lo estaban esperando; vio como Ren tenia amarrado de pies y manos a ese chico moreno que también tenia un trapo en la boca, por otra parte había su hermana tenía a su presa inconsciente con grilletes en pies y manos, noto que Pilika estaba desarreglada.

- Eres el último como siempre – lo regañaba su jefecita que al parecer estaba molesta con su tardanza pues lo deducía pues le daba la espalda.

- Aquí lo tienes – se defendía ese azulito.

Dejo pasar unos minutos para tratar de calmarse, empezó a dar su discurso esta rubia- Como se atreven a entrar sin per… - pero se auto corto su discurso, pues al momento de voltear completamente vio quien eran los intrusos.

- Yoh algo consternado la nombro - ¿Anna? –

- Yoh – en forma tímida dijo su nombre, pues no se podía creer que ahí estuviera el chico que le gusta, que su novio estuviera en su casa, quería tirarse a un pozo pues no quería estar ahí en esos momentos.

- Entonces aquí vives tu, - se acercó a su novia con suma felicidad, tomo sus manos - ¡Entonces no es una broma! – exclamo con felicidad ese hecho.

Ordeno rápidamente Anna - ¡Suéltelos! – sus tres amigos no entendían ese cambio de actitud y esa orden, dudaron en hacerlo más esta Pilika pues ese chico que atrapo era peligroso pero esa miradita que les daba su jefa hizo que hiciera lo que les ordeno - Yoh me hubieras llamado que vendrías – le comentaba gentilmente mientras subían las escaleras.

Ya sueltos se alejaban de la cámara de tortura, estaban caminando por los pasillos de ese castillo- Es que Hao me dijo que quería conoce este castillo pero… ¡oh sorpresa esta es tu casa! – llegaron hasta la sala principal, cada uno tomo asiento - Entonces eres un vampiro – por fin dijo esa oración que tanto temía Anna.

- ¿Te molesta? –

- Claro que no…-se sonrojaba pues nunca sospecho que esa lindura fuera vampiro - A decir vedad me emociona -Anna le creía a esas palabras pues los ojos de Yoh no mentían - Siempre dije que quería tener una novia diferente, alguien diferente a mi exnovia Tamao –

- A poco – sintió poco de celos con tan solo la mención de ese nombre, pues conocía como fue la relación que tuvieron Tamao e Yoh.

- Vaya que asombroso me diste- le decía sinceramente ese castaño, la platica se estaba dando muy bien entre ese par, sus compañeros solo escuchaban pero alguien estaba inconforme de no ser atendido, el silbido de su gemelo le volvió a recordar que no estaban solos- Recuerdas a mi hermano Hao –

- Hola- la saludo desde lejos. - Gusto de verte otra vez Anna –

- También a este Chocolove, mi amigo-

- Hola – con una voz ronca él la saludo, esa voz era el resultado del agarre de este Ren.

- Yoh ellos son mis amigos de mi infancia – Anna ahora le presentaba a sus camaradas, que no tardaron en presentarse ellos mismos, la rubia recordó lo sucedido hace como media hora- Chicos quiero pedirles disculpa por la forma que fueron tratados- los compañeros de Yoh solamente movían la cabeza de arriba a bajo- Y como disculpa los invito a la cena ¿le gustaría?-

- Claro – Yoh contesto por parte de sus acompañantes, Anna comenzó enseñarles el camino, su novio no tardo en llegar a estar a su lado, esa pareja era observado por sus amigos.

- Mi hermano si que mejora sus gustos – comentaba simplemente este Hao.

- Ni lo digas – apoyaba esa idea ese morenazo.

* * *

- Lo encontré –gritaba esa linda rockera.

- ¡Bien hecho Anna! –la felicitaba su novio que no tardo en aprovechar ese momento en darle un generoso beso.

Hao al incomodo con esa escena, se aclaró la garganta fuertemente, con ese ruido logro que dejaran de besarse – Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, llamare a nuestros amigos para que también salgan del sitio.-– saco su cel de su bolsillo y comenzó a marca a sus amigos –

Cada grupo salió corriendo hacia la preparatoria, cada quien fue por su ruta, animaba esta Pilika a su equipo.- ¡Corran ya solo falta unos kilómetros! –

- ¡Ya no puedo! – lloriqueaba ese pequeñín y se sobaba su

- Claro que puedes Opacho – le decía, pero al parecer no funcionaba así que recordó cual era su más preciado amor de este Opacho - Solo piensa en el premio, en los dulces -

- ¿Dulces?, ya no quiero dulce – ese comentario casi la dejaba sin opciones a Pilika de animarlo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea así que le propuso.

- Anna – Opacho observo a su cuñada – Si corres este último tramo hare que Anna tenga una cita contigo y te de un beso – ese pequeñín no dudo y acepto ese trato, corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida - ¡Anna, Anna! – esa peli celes tenia que decir eso pues no se dejaba cargar y como tenían prisa la desesperación hizo que propusiera esa barbaridad.

Horo vio como ese mocoso los rebasaba tan rápidamente - Eso si es correr – llegaron a tiempo, antes de cualquier otro escuadrón, Anna y sus compañeros estaban en la mesa en donde entregaban cada tesoro.

Un chico alto y rubio, estaba sacando examinando y colocando en la mesa cada tesoro - Bien tienen todos lo artefacto y en tan poco tiempo, felicidades son los ganadores- le dijo con alegría.

- Yeahh!- salto de felicidad Chocolove y abrazo a este Hao, Yoh tanto Anna se miraron con cariño, Lyserg gritaba con felicidad, y Ren tenia su gesto que siempre tenia en estos caso, un gesto de seriedad.

- Pueden pasar al gimnasio junto con sus invitado, – le señalo el camino al sitio, los chicos se morían de ansias por ver la fiesta como sería, al entrar vieron que había muchas luces de color, un esfera de espejos, había botana, bebidas, una pista de bailes, sillones cómodos, un dj, una gran decoración de muñecos y calaveras, el sonido a todo volumen.

Ya habían pasado dos hora desde que ganaron el concurso, ya estaban enfiestado, Anna e Yoh bailaban, Chocolove como Pilika animaban a Horo que dejara de beber tanto ponche adulterado, Ren intentaba huir de Jeanne que le pedía bailar, Manta, Lyserg y Tamao platicaban, Opacho no perdía tiempo a pesar de ser un niño de 6 años atraía a las chicas de 17 años claro por su ternura eso aprovecho Hao para platicar con algunas chicas que se acercaba por ese mocoso.- ¿Cómo lo hiciera chicos? – esa voz se le hizo reconocible a este Hao.

- Es un secreto, profesor Silver – con voz juguetona, pero Silver quería saber como lo hicieron tan rápido, así que Hao solo se limito a decir - Pero le diré que tuvimos mucha ayuda -

* * *

_Ya me disculpe por la tardanza pero necesitaba un descanso a aparte se me complico realizar este capitulo, mí inspiración se estaba debilitando un ejemplo de eso es que tuve que rescribir y rescribir este capitulo, pero les diré que ya regrese para continuar rápidamente, pero ya regrese despues de estos meses de vacaciones y uno que otro temblor_

_En estos mese pasaron varias cosas, un noviazgo, cumpleaños,temblores, engaños y conciertos, ahora tengo mi inspiración renovada, ya lo verán._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo este fic, para que sepan ¡ya tiene un año de publicación! y falta mucho por terminarlo._

_Espero su apoyo como siempre. Sinceramente espero que le haya gustado este capitulo que se suponía que debería salir el pasado noviembre._

_Se acepta reproches por la tardanza, pero también tiene culpa por mi falta de inspiración por mi equipo de mis amores ¡mis Pumas! Por eso el desanimo, pero en fin asi es el futbol._

_Pd. Amigas, ya actualicen sus fics… por favor, en especial LoveHao, por favor._

_Scooby Doo no me pertenece y no gano nada al nombrarlo._

_Sobre los chistes, son los chiste que me se desde la primaria aquí en México, son los típicos._

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes_!" by DjPuMa13g.


	10. ¿si fueramos piratas?

Ya habían pasado unos días después de esa fiesta sensacional que se ganaron nuestro queridos amigos, se podía sentir como la estación cambiaba, un ejemplo era de como los arboles ya no tenían sus hojas, se sentía el cambio de temperatura y el viento friolento daba inicio al invierno.

En la azotea de esa escuela se encontraba Yoh junto con un todavía desanimado Horo, el elegante Ren y el intelectual Manta, se le hizo raro a este último la compañía de ese gemelo, pues siempre estaba al lado de su "querida" prima. Era la hora del almuerzo, como buenos chicos tenían los alimentos que sus sagradas madres les preparo.

- ¡Qué bonito día!, ¿no creen chicos? – decía Yoh que no paraba de sonreír como un idiota enamorado como algunos hemos tenido esa dicha o desdicha.

- Si, es muy bonito el día – apoyaba este Manta.

- Claro – ese chinito le daba lo mismo lo que decía su amigo.

Recargado en el barandal de protección se encontraba escupiendo ese azulito que interrumpió para decir en forma de bufido- Lo que digas –

El dueño de esos audífonos se acercó a ese Usui, lo abrazo por la espalda, acto que dejo expectante a Ren y Manta hasta al mismo Horo - Horo ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente? – con voz tierna preguntaba.

Esa pregunta lo hizo enojarse pues sintió que su amigo se burlaba de él, de un solo movimiento pero con dureza rompió con ese abrazo - Eres ciego o que, - noto como sus amigos lo veía pero se quedo sorprendido ver a Yoh tirado por culpa de su arrebato de ira , así con mucha pena, le tendió la mano con la intención de ayudarlo a reventarse- Lo siento Yoh, estoy últimamente tengo mal de humor, no me hagas caso –

- Te comprendo – se fijaron en Ren, que lo había notado más serio de lo normal, éste ni en cuanta que era objeto de esas miradas.

- ¿En serio Ren? – no se creía lo que estaba escuchando este Horo.

- Si, pues al saber que tu ser querido es besada, te destroza –apretó las manos como tratando de controlarse - ¡Es mi hermana! ¡ese bastardo beso a mi hermana! – ese grito furioso los asusto.

- Cambiemos de tema –opto ese gemelo – Ren te he visto muy juntito con Jeanne –

- Corrección ella siempre esta conmigo –

- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Jeanne? ¿son novios? – estabas el que indagaba era Manta.

- No somos novios, si es eso a lo que te refieres Manta –

- Pero parecen uña y mugre – habla metafóricamente este Horo – Lo digo por que siempre están juntos, no lo digo que seas mugre –

Ren ignoro ese par de comentario por parte de su compañero – A nosotros no nos gusta poner etiqueta a nuestra convivencia – era verdad, Jeanne tanto Ren no le gustaba ese concepto de novios y es por eso que les gusta tener un tipo de relación sin compromiso, pero este Tao estaba cambiado su mentalidad respecto a ese tema.

- Nah, de seguro te da vergüenza pedirle que sea tu novia – Yoh lo codeaba con mucha confianza dicho ademan que no agrado mucho al interrogado - Te conozco Ren –

- Mira quien habla, él que por celoso por fin confeso su amor a esa rubia – se defendió ácidamente como respuesta escucho una leve risita.

- Pero dinos, tú estas enamorado de Jeanne – Manta puso seriedad a esa plática que estaban teniendo. – Se te nota -

- ¿Porque dices eso? – muy sonrojado cuestionaba ese peli negro.

- Se puso rojo – exclamaba con mucha burla ese azulito. – Nuestro amigo esta enamorado

- ¡Claro que no!, somos amigos, nuestra relación es abierta, ella puede salir con quien ella quiera y puede utilizar su tiempo libre como guste, además no tenemos la etiqueta de novios por lo tanto no es ¡mi novia! – decía fuertemente para lograr bajar esa escandalo que realizaba ese Usui - Es más Jeanne hasta puede salir con Hao – pero al decir eso no había previsto que cierta persona, para ser más especifico al que nombro lo había escuchado todo.

- Ah… entonces le pediré una cita, desde hace un tiempo he querido salir con ella- le dejo la comida a Manta que había comprado para el grupo, para salir como una bala para ir al lado de cierta francesa.

- ¡Qué! – fue lo primero que le dijo al reaccionar y salió tras de Hao pues tenia que evitar que fuera a pedirle una cita,- ¡No lo hagas! – le gritaba por las escalera y pasillo, Ren lamentaba por primera vez lo que había dicho, se recrimino por decir esas mentiras, por eso tenia que impedir que Hao llegara con su amor.

-¡Pero tú dijiste! – le gritaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire - Te lo prohíbo – Hao también se detuvo pues la verdad ya estaba pensando que seria una mala jugada para su amigo estaba a punto de renunciar hasta que escucho ciertas palabras – Aparte Tú no eres capaz -

- ¿Si?… suenas como mi mamá - Hao odiaba que le comentara que no era capaz, por ese comentario de Ren acepto seguir con su cometido- Ahora vuelo –

Los tres que quedaban en la azotea sólo se quedaron viendo la puerta pues todo paso tan rápido - Yoh –

- ¿Que pasa Manta? – dejando de ver el portón para ponerle atención a su compañero.

- ¿Porque no estas con mi prima?, como últimamente has hecho – en la forma que lo decía ese chaparro era como de reproche, ya saben cuando un amigo esta molesto contigo por no pasar tiempo contigo y lo dejas a lado por tu novio o novia.

- Es que ella me pidió que los viera –

- ¿En serio?- le pareció extraño esa petición por parte de su prima.

- Bueno creo que no fue por gusto que me lo pidiera – se acercó al oído izquierdo de Manta para susurrarle lo siguiente - Más bien para que le diera animo a Horo-horo –

- Vaya no es tan mala persona al final mi prima – respondió en la misma tonalidad este Oyamada.

- En cierto pasillo estaban reunidos tres chicos que eran conformado por dos chicos y una chica, esta última de cabello rubio que le estaba hablando con mucha convicción - Bien esto haremos Chocolove quiero que vayas a platicar con las amigas de Jun, Lyserg tu persigue a ese tal Ryu –

Recargado a la pared más cercana esta Chocolove que estaba atento a las peticiones de su amiga, al terminar de escucharla la cuestiono algo que nadie debería hacer - ¿Y que vas hace tú? –

- Voy a cenar con los Tao, Ren me invito – se cruzaba de brazos y movía su pie derecho - Platicare con ella – Anna no le gustaba explicar lo que haría, Lyserg analizaba como hacerle para perseguir a ese hombre.

Un chico llegaba a ellos - ¡Anna! –

- ¿Hao, que quieres? – con fastidio le decía y dándole la espalda pues no quería ver ese rostro, porque no estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Has visto a Jeanne? –

- Si, esta en la cooperativa junto con Tamao y Pilika, ¿para que preguntas? – se volteo para verlo pero solo vio como pasaba a su lado muy rápidamente.

- Eso es rapidez – comentaba Lyserg.

- Bien no olviden el objetivo – le recordaba a sus compañeros espías si se les podría decir.

- ¿Y Ren que hace? –seguía indagando Choco.

Ella con las manos en la cintura le dijo- Él tiene una dura misión que es leer el diario de Jun –

- Eso es difícil y es una suicida misión –Lyserg decía por experiencia propia pues un día de verano intento leer el diario de su prima y por poco no sobrevive pues le dio una arrastrada por el piso que lo dejo sin el habla por tener tan hinchados los cachetes y la lengua, por consecuencia tuvo que comer por vía venosa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Lyserg? –

- Un día de estos te contare pero hoy no -pues claro el peli verde todavía no superaba ese momento tan traumático, otro chico de cabello negro y extravagante peinado se acercaba a ellos.

- Hola Anna y escorias – ese comentario no les cayo en gracia a los dos chicos, siempre le desagradaba la forma que lo insultaba Ren, pero se lo pasaban por alto sólo por que es su amigo y el hijo de un empresario que le puede dar una paliza si le hicieran algo a su hijo, nada más por eso.

- Hola Ren, me encanta verte –

- ¿Saben donde Hao? –hizo a un lado ese sarcasmo por parte de ese moreno.

- Fue a la cooperativa a ver a Jeanne – le avisaba el primo de esa francesita.

se fue al mismo tiempo que escucho donde se localizaba su chica- Gracias –ese agradecimiento no era un gesto muy común de ese Tao.

Con el aire de sus pulmones ya acabándose logro llegar a la cooperativa pero lo que vio no le agrado pues vio como Hao tenia agarrada de ambos manos a su querida chica, se acercó amenazantemente - ¿Pero que esta sucediendo? –

- Jeanne vio al recién llegado con unos ojos de decepción y volvió su mirada a este Hao – Claro, acepto salir contigo -

- Ok te veo en la salida – con una risa triunfal se alejó para regresar con su brother.

Ren no se creía que su amor iba a salir con ese parasito de Hao, no creía y no se lo quería creer, Jeanne se alejaba de él pero no contaba que la agarrara de un brazo - ¿Vas a salir con él? –

- Pues como tu le dijiste a Hao y tus demás amigos, puedo salir con quien yo quiera, que puedo utilizar mi tiempo libre como me plazca, que no tenemos etiqueta de novios y que somos solo amigos – al decir lo último a Jeanne le dolió, se soltó del agarre de Ren para ir con sus amigas que la esperaba- Vámonos Pilika y Tamao – las mencionadas le hicieron caso a Jeanne, antes de irse esta Maiden le dijo y por su tono de voz se podía notar su melancolía y decepción por ese hombre - Para tu información, pensé que estábamos avanzando en nuestra convivencia –

- Jeanne déjame explicarte –rogaba este Ren como nunca había hecho en su vida hasta ese día.

- Olvídalo – la chica alzo la mano para así darle intensidad su petición.

Ren solo la vio irse, se sentía basura e idiota por todo lo que paso y más por que dijo, y se lamentaba de por que no decir la verdad de su sentimientos y todo por orgullo - ¡Demonios! –grito a todo pulmón, no le importo que todos lo escucharan, pateo una piedra para expulsar su ira contenida, el receso había concluido, estaba en clases tratando de entender a su profesor de historia pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba pues sólo podía pensar en ella y de como arreglar el problema - _Tengo que arreglar esto, pero como decirle a Jeanne que me complementa , no se como confesarme debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo ¡maldito orgullo!_- se reprochaba y se daba leve golpecito en la cabeza, Yoh se percato de ello quería hacer algo por su amigo pero no sabia que cosa hacer, al termino de las clases Ren fue el ultimo de salir del aula, caminaba a paso lento y sin ganas como si su alma se fue, ya en la entrada de la escuela vio a su amiga al lado de la camioneta y junto a Basón – Anna, discúlpame la demora – sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes –

- Annita – gritaba un acaramelado Yoh que fue abrazar a su amorcito, le daba besito en todo el rostro y en la boca - Te cuidas amor – Anna no podía respirar muy bien por ese abrazo tan asfixiador pero le encantaba esas muestras de cariño, Yoh miro fieramente a su amigo y le advirtió - Ren no te sobrepases con ella –

- ¡Yoh! – su novia lo regaño por esa muestra de celos y lo empujo para que la soltara de una maldita vez.

- ¿Que te pasa?, no soy como tu hermano – grito ese Tao, Anna sentía pena por él pues se entero lo ocurrido con Jeanne por propia voz de su mejor amiga.

- Hola Hao – al oír ese saludo hizo que volteara a ver a esa chica - ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Al cine –Hao como todo un caballero como su santa madre le enseño, tomo la libertad de carga la mochila de la chica; empezaron a caminar, Ren solo se limitaba a verla partir con otro chico.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ren? – preguntaba preocupado Yoh al notar que no hacia nada más que mirar a su hermano y a Jeanne.

- ¿Porque preguntas?- se acercó a la camioneta, Basón no tardo en abrirle la puerta, subió el señorito no le importo parecer grosero por ingresar antes de su invitada.

- Ya no podemos con otro enamorado que tiene el corazón roto – esa clase de comentarios se lo podía creer que se los dijera sus amigos, familiares y hasta su sirviente pero viniendo de Anna su mejor amiga le dolía.

- Vámonos Anna, por favor –pedía un derrotado Ren, no hizo esperar a su anfitrión y lo acompaño en la camioneta.

El viaje de escuela a la casa de los Tao´s fue sumamente tranquilo, sin tráfico pero la atmosfera dentro del vehículo estaba algo tenso y todo por Ren. Al llegar a la casa, Anna fue muy bien recibida por la madre de este chico, la señora Tao quería a esa rubia como si fuera otra hija.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, todo los miembros estuvieron presente desde los abuelos y nietas, la familia Tao tenia fama de ser personas frías y solitarias, pero algo lejos de la verdad porque eran personas encantadoras, amigables y sobre todo que les encantaba la compañía, platicaron sobre la escuela, las vacaciones, el amor y claro no podían olvidar el tema sobre el castigo que tenían Anna y Ren- Que rica cena señora Tao – alagaba la rubia.

- No me lo agradezca, Anna el crédito es para nuestro chef – decía mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta los labios.

- Pues eligió un buen chef – la señorita Kyoyama sabia como comportarse entre los adultos, ese era el encanto que poseía, con cierta gentileza hablo - Jun podemos platicar –

La aludida acepto gustosamente – Claro, me permite mamá y papá – los dueños de la casa solo asintieron gustosamente pues aprovecharían en hablar con su hijo menor pues lo habían notado desde que llego algo apático.

Las chicas se alejaron del comedor principal para dirigirse a la sala de entretenimiento- ¿De que quieres platicar? – Jun invitaba a sentarse a Anna y una vez que se sentó ella la imito – Ya no hemos hablado desde la fiesta –

Anna sabia que estaba en lo correcto Jun,- Es verdad, discúlpame pero estuve ocupada –

- No te sientas mal –decía Jun junto con una mirada tierna.

- Bueno, lo que quiero hablar- estaba dudando la señorita Kyoyama pues con ese recordatorio por su falta de contacto con Jun, pues son amigas a pesar de la diferencia de edad, le agradaba mucho estar con ella pues era como una hermana mayor cosas común que tiene Anna con cierto cariño que le tiene al chico de cabello celeste, haciendo a un lado que le debía un favor a su amigo pues la verdad es que no le agradaba verlo triste pues no podían discutir como solían hacer, así que tomo valor para lo que venia- Voy ser directa, ¿Qué es para ti ese tal Ryu?

- ¿Ryu? –

- Los vi besándose –

- Ese beso es mi perdición – se avergonzaba esa peli verde, se llevo la manos a su rostro - No somos nada, él se aprovechó que estaba distraída y que estaba un poquito enfiestada ¿ya sabes?– con la palabra enfiestada sabia Anna lo que se refería que estaba algo pasada de copas.

- Ya entiendo – se llevo una mano al mentón para darse un toque intelectual esta linda rubia.- Pensé que tenia algo romántico

Se quito las manos del rostro para ver directamente a la invitada de su hermano- ¿Por qué tanto interés, Anna? –

- Solo curiosidad -aclaro ella, Jun vio como Anna junto sus manos para empezar a juguetear con los pulgares- Pues como eres hermana de mi amigo Ren, mi amiga y amiga de…-

Jun ya entendía hasta se atrevió a darse un leve golpecito en la frente como pudo ser tan ciega - Horo-Horo – con una risita - Siempre me ha parecido tierno –al oír como Jun hablaba de su amigo en común, le alegraba de cierta manera pues le daba a pensar que había esperanza que esa Tao pudiera sentir algo por ese salvaje Usui.

- Claro… es tierno – decía Anna, se levanto del asiento para ir a la ventana que le deba ver que ya estaba anocheciendo y ya seria pronto de irse a la casa.

- En otro tema hay que salir de antro con las chicas otra vez, ¿no crees? – a Jun le rodeaba esa idea en la mente, pues como olvidar como se divirtieron y parrandearon toda la noche esa vez.

- Les comentare, pero te aseguro con anticipación que estarán encantadas – con unas sonrisa de cómplice, el sonido de unos zapatos les llamo la atención y era Ren que se le notaba más decaído por la platica que recibió por parte de sus padres y abuelos sobre temas de romance, liderazgo y conquista, el último tema casi lo hizo desmayarse pues su padre y abuelo le contaron de como conquistaron a sus mujeres, casi se enterraba el tenedor y cuchillo para quedarse sordo, pero fue salvado por su mamá y su abuela que lo dejaron irse del comedor.

- Ren te veo decaído – le decía su hermana con su tono tan distinguido.

- Estoy bien – en forma de suspiro dijo mientras se deslizaba en el sillón.

- Es por Jeanne ¿verdad?– Anna soltaba sin ninguna preocupación.

- No es de tu incumbencia – estaba harto de sentirse tan culpable de lo ocurrido de ese día que lo dejaba de un humor infernal y había una sola forma de sacar el mal humor que era desquitarse con otros, pero no podía lo único que tenia cerca era a esas dos chicas.

- Claro que sí – le corrigió, Kyoyama sabia a la perfecto que no debía inmiscuirse pero se trataba de sus dos grandes compinches - Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de fiestas, mi hombro para llorar y mi cómplice,- hizo una pausa esta linda rubia para luego continuar- Tu mi gran aliado, mi confidente y gran colega –

- Tu eres mi hermano – Jun fue con su hermano para abrazarlo para probar si así cambiaba su animo y darle a entender que puede contar con ella – Anda dime que te sucede –

- ¿Como puedo hacer que nuestra relacion llegue al otro nivel? – le preguntaba a ese par de chicas.

- Nivel – Anna no entendía esa clasificación al contrario Jun que sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería su hermanito.

Esa sexy chinita quería saber a que nivel quería llegar Ren -¿Cuál nivel? –

- Al primero – dijo Ren.

- Que alivio oír eso –suspiro aliviada Jun pues estaba pensando en otro nivel que su loca imaginación le daba – Es sencillo…decláratele –

- No lo hare – hizo berrinche el chico, eso le dio risa a Anna pues como podían lograr los hombres volverse tan infantiles.

- Eres muy orgulloso Ren – la novia de Yoh le comentaba pero luego agrego – Pero es tu encanto pero a veces hay que saber cuando hace a un lado tu orgullo –

- Tu no lo hiciste Anna, ¡yo no lo quiero hacerlo! –casi gritándole pedía éste.

- Es diferente yo soy mujer y las mujeres nos hacemos las difíciles por que es necesario- explico ella, Jun solo afirmaba ese hecho tan claro.- ¿Quieres a Jeanne? –

- Por supuesto – se sintió ofendido por esa pregunta tan estúpida a su parecer - Pero no se como declararme, te diré un secreto: soy pésimo en expresar mis emociones –no era un gran secreto después de todo pensaba ese par de chicas.

- Te ayudare – se ofreció esa rubia como buena amiga y como parte de que le debía también a él cierto favor.

- Yo te ayudare como expresar tus sentimientos – Jun no perdería tiempo para ofrecer su ayuda.

Al otro día en el teatro de la preparatoria, se encontraba nuestro queridos castigados favoritos, como siempre Yoh, Anna y Hao platicando, éste último platicándoles sobre su cita con Jeanne, Chocolove contándole chiste a su cuñado, Ren platicando con Lyserg

- ¡¿Donde diablos esta Silver?! –exclamo un irritante Ren.

- ¿Porque estamos aquí? – preguntaba Choco pues no le gustaba estar en el teatro pues había rumores que había fantasmas.

- ¡No puede ser! – esta vez el que gritaba disgustado era Hao.

- ¿Que pasa, hermano? –

- Ya veras – tomo asiento en una de esas butacas de enfrente, Yoh y Anna lo siguieron pero tomados de la manos.

- Hola chicos – saludaba con voz extraña el profesor.

- Hola Profesor Silver – monótono saludaron, pero se sorprendieron que no era el profesor Silver si no - ¡Usted no es el profesor Silver!, ¡Profesora Eliza!-gritaba un asombrado Yoh que fue callado con una cachetada por parte de su novia.

- ¿Donde esta Silver? –el turno que hablo fue ese ingles.

- Esta en junta – decía esa dulce profesora - Pero este evento no necesitaremos al Profesor Silver – esa palabras no les gusto para nada a los chicos y en especial a Horo pues como no le va muy bien en la asignatura de esa Profesora- Bueno vamos a realizar una obra de teatro por el beneficio de los niños sin hogar –

- Lo que nos esta pasando parece ser digno para llevarlo a la tele, como un programa o serie –comentaba Hao, sus amigos no entendía ese comentario tan fuera de lugar.

- ¿Por qué? – el que cuestiono fue su familiar.

- Cada reto que tenemos y cada problema que tenemos – explicaba su argumento. – Son dignos para llevarlo a la pantalla chica-.

Eliza interrumpió la platica que llevaban esos hermanos para continua- Bueno harán audiciones para sus personajes –

Levantaba la mano mientras preguntaba este Horo- ¿Que obra haremos? –

- Estoy pensando en realizar una historia que hizo una estudiante – se cruzaba de brazos la atractiva profesora, una vez dicho eso esa mujer los mando a sus casas.

Era el día de la audición, Horo tanto como Yoh, Hao, Lyserg y Ren ya habían realizado su prueba, Anna ya había sido elegida para tener el papel protagónico, el último en hacer la audición era Chocolove.

- Oh ángel de amor ¿ ´on tas que no te veo?- para ese acto Chocolove tenia vendado lo ojos para darle más realismo lo que decía a cada estrofa para así impresionar a la profesora pero no le funciono al contrario le dio una rabia al ver como ese muchacho satirizaba ese verso con sus chistes fuera de lugar.

- Gracias Choco- la Maestra le decía con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¡No espere! – pedía, pero no lo tuvo pues solo sintió como era arrastrado.

Eliza tardo solo unos segundos para indicar a cada quien su personaje- Bueno, antes que nada todo lo hicieron bien, unos más que otros -

- Yo no le creo mejor díganos, ¡Ya diga quienes son los protagonistas son! – exigía Hao, pues él había participado para ser el malo de la historia.

- La pareja de Anna será Ren – dijo la profesora – Tu Hao serás el villano y para los demás para que sepan que personaje le toco lo pueden encontrar en la hoja que estará pegada en la puerta de mi aula el día de mañana… bueno es sabido que papeles secundarios no tiene gran importancia - los demás chicos no sabían si sentirse felices u ofendidos por ese comentario acido. - Hacen una bonita pareja – eso no le agrado mucho Yoh, Anna solo sonreía tímidamente y rogaba que su novio no explotara por ese comentario; a Ren le importara menos lo que decía la profesora.

- ¿De que se trata la obra?– hablo Horo intrigado pues desde que empezaron a realizar sus pruebas nunca supieron exactamente de que se trataba la obra, sabían que era de un trío de amor como siempre.

- Sobre piratas – eso alegro muchos a los chicos menos a Anna que le parecía algo estúpido.

- ¿Quién lo escribió? – ahora indagaba Lyserg-

- Tu prima, esta Jeanne - Dijo la profesora - Por cierto ella va estar conmigo para supervisar como va la obra – esa noticia alegro a ese chinito porque de una forma estaría cerca de ella en cierta forma.

El tiempo voló, ya finales de Noviembre, y esta seria el tercer concurso en que participarían, era la noche del concurso de teatro, nuestros protagonistas estaban preparados y nerviosos, cada uno ya estaba bien vestidos, esa vestimenta fueron creados gracias por dos bellas chicas, Tamao y Pilika. Entre las butacas se encontraba Jun con la compañía de sus padres, la joven chica estaba emocionada de ver como su hermano actuaria pues como es uno de los protagonistas, por eso ya se moría por verlo.

- ¿De que trata la obra, Hija? – preguntaba esa bella mujer.

- Jun estaba en medio de sus padres en el lado derecho su tierna y amable madre del otro lado su padre - Es sobre piratas es lo que me dijo Ren –

-¡Oh, mi hijo de pirata! –decía muy orgulloso En Tao, Jun voltea a su lado izquierdo para ver la cara de su progenitor.

-Saben a mi me gustan lo temas de piratas – Jun les comentaba mientras comenzaba a imaginar – Cuando era pequeña siempre soñé en ser piratas – estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que la obra ya estaba por iniciar, las luces se apagaron y se subía el telón - A veces pienso, si fuéramos Piratas como seriamos… –

* * *

En algún lugar cerca del mar de china, era una mañana tan glamorosa, con ese sol tan brillante y ese viento tan tranquilo, eran esas mañanas que te daban de iniciar a zarpar, en el muelle se encontraba un grupo de hombres realizando sus compras de víveres.

- Nos llevaremos esto hermosa mujer –enseñaba dos cestas de frutas que coloco en una carreta de madera, ese joven chico de cabellos celeste y con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, le pago a ese bella doncella los víveres que se llevaría.

Decía un hombre de cabello afro y tenia un parche en el ojo derecho - Quisiera ir a este sitio – caminaba lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de ese edificio. -¿Qué opinas, Horo? -

El nombrado le puso atención al sitio al que estaba enfrente y le sorprendió el pedido de este Choco porque quería visitar esa casa del pecado - Tu no eres de esos-

- Vamos, Horo, yo te invito –

Aunque la idea le tentaba y más que le invitaría, no podía ir al burdel pues en unas horas ya iniciarían su viaje – No, Chocolove, tenemos que dejar los víveres y aparte tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – se subía a la carreta y le extendió la mano a su compañero para que ya se subiera,- Amigo hay que irnos rápido o si no el capitán nos degollara – Choco con mala gana tuvo que ir, pero antes de hacer que el caballo iniciara su recorrido, una persona que había salido de ese burdel se acercaba a ese par.

- Chicos que bueno que los alcanzo – decía un castaño de cabello largo. – Ya veo que terminaron de hacer las compras –

- Si –contesto muy molesto este Horo, pues ese chico que le estaba hablando también era su tarea de comprar los víveres pero en vez de acompañarlos, el muy cínico se fue a esa casa de mala fama - Espero que hayas aprovechado tu estancia en ese edifico – decía con mucho surcamos este Usui - Por tu culpa se nos hizo tarde, y todo por espérate – se lamentaba Horo por haber prolongar la compra con la intención de esperar a ese gemelo.

- Sin ninguna vergüenza le contesto - Pues tenia que despedirme de cada una de mis bellas mujeres – con una pose de galanura y coquetería acompañaba esas palabras.

- ¡Adiós, Hao! – desde la puerta estaba varias mujeres con vestidos provocativos y con unas poses de infarto que dejo con la boca abierta tanto a Horo y a Choco, eran como cinco mujeres que se despedían a ese Asakura y que no dudaban en darles besos al aire claro dirigidos para ese hombre castaño. - ¡Vuelve pronto! –

Se volteo a verlas y les mando besos - Claro amores – se subieron a la carreta Hao y Choco, así empezaron a irse al puerto donde estaba el barco, no tardaron en llegar, bajaron las compras y las subieron a la nave para dirigirse a la segunda cubierta del barco donde se encontraba en la bodega y una vez llegado empezaron acomodar las compras.

- Espero que no este enojado el capitán Tao – decía un preocupado Horo pues se pasaron del tiempo indicado por su jefe que era hasta el medio día para realizar las compras y no cumplieron con la orden pues ese Usui supo por la colocación del Sol que pasaba de medio día.

- No creo – un despreocupado Hao hablaba mientras colocaba los víveres.

- ¿Por qué tarde? – esa voz, era conocible para ese trío y que les dio escalofríos, ya pensaba que los haría caminar por la plancha, pues el humor del capitán era al igual que un demonio.

- Es que no tenían su fruta favorita así que fuimos a buscarla – tartamudeaba ese moreno que se mordía las uñas y miraba el piso como forma de reverencia a su superior.

El capitán examino la forma de comportarse de ese trío le iba a creer hasta que vio la sonrisa socarrona de Hao y ahí supo que él tenia la culpa por la tardanza - No me engañes, de seguro fueron hacer una última visita a ese lugar de mala muerte – escupió ácidamente, Hao sudo frío con esas palabras.

- ¡Claro que No! ¡no me dejaron ir! – el capitán sintió por la forma de contestar este Chocolove como un berrinche – Tan solo me conforme en verlas desde lejos – el capitán se sentía mal por que su sexto sentido le había fallado hasta que la exclamación de reclamación por parte de ese moreno – ¡Maldito Hao, tu si fuiste a visitarlas! -

El Asakura se llevo una mano a la frente y susurro - Idiota – el capitán saco su filosa espada la dejo hasta el cuello de ese gemelo, éste solo se puso pálido por la cercanía de esa arma filosa.

- Te perdonare la vida, eso si traes mi fruta – con una sonrisa maléfica le decía, pues dudaba que este Hao podía haberla comprada, el peli largo con un ágil movimiento se acercó a Horo.

- ¿Compraron la fruta? –

- Tienes suerte, Hao – soltó a decir ese peli celeste y le entrego la dichosa fruta.

Hao rápidamente se acercó a su capitán – Tome – el capitán lo encerto en su espada, Hao no pudo evitar en decir - Una mago para otro mango – ese Asakura no paraba de examinara a su capitán, es que no era para menos pues tenia la fortuna este Hao, no sólo él sino que también la tripulación de ser dirigidos por la mejor pirata sanguinaria y que sea una mujer tan sexy y con un cuerpo espectacular, hacían exclamaciones como: ¡oh cielo santo! ¡gracias ángeles y querubines por esto!

Y pensaran ustedes mis queridos lectores, ¡que exagerados son! Pero entiendan a esa pobre y estúpida tripulación de hombres con hormonas alborotadas, pues esa mujer era lo que cualquier pirata hombre más desea en el mundo que estuviera a su lado: unas caderas, unas medidas espectaculares que son: 90-80-90, unos ojos esmeraldas, una cabello verde, una cinturita, un pecho muy generosas, unas piernas, un vientre plano, una sonrisa y etc., pero no sólo por la parte física es que se morirían por su capitán también por su actitud: sanguinaria, inteligente, amable en ocasiones, sus leves coqueteos y a veces tenia una frialdad a la hora de pelear, eso era lo que volvía locos a esos piratas por su jefa; y no les importaba que los maltratara, darían la vida por ella, por Jun Tao la pirata.

Jun tenia una tripulación de puros hombre entre ellos estaba: Ryu el chef, Yoh Asakua, Hao, Lyserg, Chocolove, Peyote, Big Billy, Hang Zanga, Boris, Turbine y Horo, Manta y Blocken; estos eran su valiente tripulación, bueno valientes que se dice valientes ¡No!.

esta Jun ignoro ese comentario por parte de ese joven hombre castaño y la forma en que la veía, decidió a pesar que sentía que se arrepentiría después - Bien te perdono la vida – Hao todavía estaba observando ese cuerpazo, a diferencia de su compañero Horo y Choco ponían atención a las palabras de su jefe – Ahora quiero que vayan a desplegarla vela, alcen el ancla, pues es hora de irnos, ya estamos muy atrasados por su culpa – vio como ese trio dejaba esa habitación, espero unos minutos y al final dejo la bodega para ir a la parte superior del barco, respiro el aire fresco del mar le otorgaba, se dirigió a la parte alta donde estaba el timón - Hay que continuar con la búsqueda – le decía a su mano derecha, que era el menor de los gemelos Yoh Asakura, confiaba en él pues la respetaba mucho y se tenían confianza, platicaban de todo un poco – Lyserg te encargas del mapa y dirigir a Yoh – ordenaba esta mujer a este Lyserg, que como respuesta solo asintió.

– Vamos chicos, inicia el viaje – con ese grito por parte del gemelo menor de los Asakuras, toda la tripulación realizo su parte, desplegando la vela principal, Yoh tomaba el mando del timón siempre estaba a su lado su capitán que le daba las indicaciones.

Ya llevaban dos meses navegando en ese ancho mar, cada tripulación tenia cargos, unos realizaban la limpieza, otro se encargaba de la artillería, otros la vela trinquete, otras las banderas de señales, mientras el capitán observaba por su parte este Lyserg le hacia platica a su compañero Yoh - ¿Por qué le interesa en encontrar ese tesoro? –

- No lo sé – decía mientras se recargaba en el volante y cerraba los ojos brevemente - Pero lo que si se, es que no es la única que la esta buscando –

- Eso lo intrigo y se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Quién más? –

En un suspiro le respondió - Su hermano – todo el mundo de los piratas sabia que Jun provenía de un familia pirata rica y poderosa, la historia de la familia surge con el abuelo, pero la fama empezó a surgir con el gran En Tao que navego por los 7 mares con la intención de encontrar el tesoro de las sirenas y por consecuencia logro hacer esa hazaña, en ese mismo viaje En encontró el amor hablamos de la madre de Jun, la princesa Ran, su amor no fue buen visto y por eso, como acto de desesperación se la llevo con la intención para casarse y formar una familia que esta conformado por sus dos hijo, sus sirvientes y claro el abuelo paterno Ching Tao.

Para el pirata En las aventuras terminaron con el nacimiento de su primera hija Jun, por eso construyo un castillo en un puerto en donde llegan cada pirata a pedir hospedaje por un tiempo y claro que pagaban el tiempo que se quedarían, por eso la fama de los piratas Tao como los más ricos y poderosos de los 7 mares.

- ¡Ves algo Chocolove! –le gritaba Jun a ese hombre que ese encontraba trepado en palo mayor, en ese sitio se podía ver todo a la vista.

- ¡Tierra! – grito, y por ende la tripulación se fue a la parte principal del buque para ve esa dichosa tierra pero nada solo más agua, pero ese moreno seguía gritando - ¡Tierra en mi vista! –

- ¡¿Cual Tierra a la vista?! – reclamaba este Hao a es moreno que descendía al estilo bombero.

- ¡No dije eso! – decía irritado, notaron como se tallaba su único ojo visible - ¡Que tengo tierra en mi vista, o sea en mi OJO! – todos se caían al estilo anime por esa estupidez por parte de ese hombre, la pirata fue la que reacciono y le fue a dar un zape para que aprendiera a no confundir a la tripulación - ¡Auch eso dolió! –

- ¡Por bromista! – le replicaba esa bella mujer.

Ryu que era el chef del barco y que subió rápidamente por el grito que hizo Chocolove, se acercó a éste pues vio que no dejaba de sonreír - ¿Por qué sonríes? –

Choco no dejaba de sobarse la parte afectada del golpe – Es que me golpeo ella – el morenazo no le importaba que lo golpeaba si era ella, ya se había acostumbrado a eso gestos que más parecer castigos eras privilegios - _Hasta puede matarme, si quiere con esa hermosas manos – _pensaba nuestro querido hormonal hombre.

El sol se oculto y era hora de la cena que gustosamente preparaba este Ryu a sus compañeros, habían terminado sus labores por ese día, todos alrededor de la mesa, esta de más decir que Jun estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, todos comían, bebían y reían, pero cierto hombre no dejaba de ver a su capitán - Que suerte tenemos de navegar a lado de esta pirata tan despiadada y sensual –

Yoh le dio un codazo con la intención que dejara de ver a la jefa - Hermano compórtate, sino te va a castigar nuevamente- -

- No me importa – decía con una sonrisa soñadora,- Que me vuelva a hacer caminar por la tabla, no me importa- Yoh recordó esa vez, es que su hermano no dejaba de poner furiosa a la capitana y como a veces la espiaba cuando se bañaba.

–¡Quiero vino!, ¡quiero vino!, ¡quiero vino! – coreaba la tripulación, cuando sacaron los tarros y los barriles de vino, Jun se levanto de su asiento.

- ¡No les sirvas! – Jun había ordenado, todos se quedaron estático por ese mando.

- ¿Por qué? –exclamaba un decaído Horo.

- ¡No se lo merecen!- con uno ojos que sacaba fuego les decía a sus sub ordinarios y como acto de castigo ordeno -¡Dales jugo de ciruela! – con una sonrisa macabra decía.

- Eso me hará ir al baño – decía este Peyote.

- Para mi esta bien, estoy algo enfermo – sin pena alguna comentaba este Chocolove.

Con cara de asco y alejando su plato de comida de sí, dijo Manta - Eso es demasiado información –

Jun empezaba a salir del comedor a la vista de sus lacayos - ¿Ya termino capitán? – se atrevió a preguntar este Ryu.

- Me voy a tomar una ducha – dicho eso a muchos de sus tripulantes le brillaron los ojos, saco su espada para amenazarlos – Si alguien me espía lo hago comida para los tiburones, hablo en especialmente a ti Hao- apunto su espada al mencionado.

- Entonces para que avisas – se cruzaba los brazos y miraba por otro lado - ¡Solo me provocas! –

- Por cierto, si alguien se atreve a comer mi fruta… lo mato – sus lacayos se fijaron a ese mango…no el mango de su capitana sino el mango que estaba en el plato de su señora, estaba cortado en rebanadas, con un poco de chile piquín y remojado con limón, ¡oh por dios se veía deliciosa esa fruta!, pero todos marineros dejaron de ver ese dichosa fruta prohibida y siguieron conversando, comiendo y bebiendo su jugo de ciruela.

Pero menos a uno le importo lo que les dijo su capitán y ese era el hermano mayor de Yoh, que se acercó para sí ese plato con la intención de comérselo, todos al ver ese atrevimiento se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Qué te pasa Hao? – el primero en reaccionar fue Lyserg, - Te va a matar el capitán – Hao solo levanto los hombro haciendo entender a los demás que no le importaba. Unos pasos, los chicos sudaban sangre y se morían las pocas uñas que tenían sus manos, se temía lo peor, esos pasos se detuvieron.

- ¿Que te crees Hao para comerte mi MANGO? – estaba furiosa la pirata, y con el tronar de sus dedos llamo al Big Billy, este hombre eran alto, grande y muy ancho, éste hombre cargo a Hao por su hombros, Jun con el dedo índice le incito que la siguiera, toda la tripulación vieron como se iba a la parte de arriba del barco, salieron corriendo para ver que castigo le haría – Camina por la tabla Hao – ahí estaba ese castaño, en ese recorrido en donde varias personas indeseables y enemigos de esa embarcación caminaron.

- Por favor Jun, es sólo un mango – se excusaba ese tipo.

Cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de manos – Hao tu sabes que no debes tomar las cosas de los demás sin permiso y mucho menos de un pirata – abrió los ojos y saco su espada para apuntarlo en la espalda para que empezara a caminar., Hao no tuvo otra opción de caminar y tirarse, ante de lanzarse vio que no había tiburones así que no tendría que nadar rápidamente como la última vez.

El sonido de un hombre en el agua los hizo voltear al ver como este Hao salía a flote - ¡Hermano ayúdame! – pedía éste ayuda.

- Alcen el ancla nos vamos – dictamino la pirata, sus hombres acataron sus ordenes, Lyserg tomo las riendas del timón mientras que Yoh se despedía de su hermano.

- Adiós, le diere a mamá que moriste en batalla- con su inolvidable sonrisa le decía a su hermano.

- ¡Muy gracioso! - Jun solo se limito en ver como su primer oficial le hablaba a su hermano mayor, se volteo y para no seguir viendo esa escena familiar.

Yoh con mucha cautela para que su capitán no lo regañaba le lanzo a su hermano una copia del mapa y un tramo madera que era suficientemente largo para que Hao lo utilizara como lancha y también le lanzo un remo, Hao agradeció ese gesto, su hermanito se despedía con la mano, pero muy pensativo – _Espero que no se pierda –_

El sol estaba a lo más alto del cielo, daba entender que era otro día más en el mar, algunos dirían ¡que chido es navegar! Pero para esta tripulación ¡no! Pues ya estaban ¡Hasta la Madr… Maseta! de tanto navegar y sin llegar a nada.

- ¡Ya llevamos casi cuatro meses!, ¿Por qué no llegamos?, este viaje solo iba a durar dos meses –decía Jun sin mucho enojos - ¿Haber quien tiene el mapa? –

- ¡Lyserg!–en coro dijeron sus hombres.

- Con razón – en un suspiro de derrota dijo este Manta, pues todos sabían lo malo que era a la hora de leer un mapa y utilizar la brújula.

-¿Quien le dio el mapa? – Jun quería matar al idiota que se le ocurrió darle el mapa.

- Usted – otra vez en unísono respondieron sus marineros.

Con leve sonrojo por saber que fue su culpa en darle el dichoso mapa, pues se le había olvidado ese detalle de ese ingles -Dame el mapa – y le rebato el mapa - ¿Lo tenias al revés todo este tiempo? – le cuestiono a ese Lyserg que como acto de arrepentimiento bajo la mirada, Jun giro el mapa- Era solo girar en la corriente australiana y llegábamos – decía como si fuera lo más fácil y lo era. - Teníamos que ir a oeste y no al este –

- Es que –tartamudeaba ese hombre.

- ¡Él no sabe los puntos cardinales! ¡perdónele la vida! – exclamaba Horo con la intención de que no fuera tan dura con su amigo.

_- Estoy rodeado de ineptos_ –pensaba la bella pirata y volviendo en sí, ya con un plan que era peligroso pero era la única alternativa se los comento a sus trabajadores - Tendremos que ir por el camino de la sirena para retomar la ruta original –

- El… el camino de la sirena – un asustadizo Chocolove hablo, pues ese camino era la perdición para los navegantes, había cientos de historias sobre esa ruta, y sabían que una vez que entras nunca sales con vida - ¡Eso es suicidio! –

- ¡Pues ni modo! – con voz dura y decisiva decía Jun- Llévanos al rumbo, Yoh – trajo en seco este castaño y dio un giro al volante.

- ¡¿No has leído "La Odisea de homero"?! – le reclamaba Manta – Que por cierto esta muy buena – eso con una sonrisa y haciendo la señal de la paz, que luego deshizo.

- Claro que lo leyó, se sentía insultada - Si ¿y que con eso? – no se iba a dejar convencer aunque fuera por el más listo de sus tripulantes y por eso lo miraba de forma retadora si quería objetar algo.

- Solo preguntaba – atino a decir este pequeño pues esa mirada si lo mataba… pero del susto - ¡Que carácter! – se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Soy muy joven! –exclamaba este Choco - ¡Aparte no he conocido el amor de una buena mujer! – lloraba ese hombre al más no poder.

Había mucha neblina que se combinaba con una ligera llovizna, era tan densa la neblina que no se podía ver el sol, ese aspecto preocupo a nuestra heroína en turno.

Con mucha calma les ordeno - No se dejen engañar por su belleza– vi como asentía su pelotón - Estén en guardia – ese petición hizo que todos sacaran sus espada y cuchillos.

Cada hombre estaba a los lados de la embarcación otros en la popa, no paraba de vigilar y estar en alerta, pero unos sonidos del agua los hicieron que pusieran la vista en ese lugar.

- ¡Que bellas! –exclamaba con sus ojos en forma de corazón este Horo, y todos claro que estaban de acuerdo, pues tenia unos ojos tan lindo que hipnotizaba, cabellos de color rubio, otro negro y hasta pelirrojo, su cantar empezaba a oírse.

Jun le molesto ese cantar y por eso se tapaba los oído con sus manos, les gritaba a su tripulación -¡No las veas y ni las escuchen! – pero no le hacia caso, ya estaba hipnotizados, así que tenia que pensar algo rápido o si no adiós vida, pensaba - ¡_Maldita sea!, están engatusados, necesito hacer que vuelvan en si, ¿que hago?- observo por todas parte para encontrar algo y vio a cierta persona, ahí lo supo lo que tenia que hacer, ¡ya se!_ – corrió hasta ese tipo pues ya empezaba a querer saltar sus hombres, le tomo de las manos para dirigirse y estar enfrente de todos, Jun junto con este hombre de cope raro decidió hacer algo muy radicar– _No quiero hacerlo pero_ _es única forma de que vuelvan a la realidad – _pensaba la chica, tomo el rostro de su chef y con todo el valor que tenia lo beso.

Todos al ver esa escena, sintieron malestar, algunos vomitaron por esa escena , otros se pusieron celoso y dijeron una que otra grosería, pero este Ryu se quedo con unos ojos de cachorrito - Señorita Jun, me hace el hombre más feliz de los siete mares – la abrazo y con intentos de probar esos labios otra vez pero Jun lo evitaba a toda costa.

- ¡A cambio yo soy la infeliz de los 7 mares! – gritaba esta Jun, se estaba peleando por quitarse ese encimado abrazo hasta que con un golpe ¡ahí abajo! lo puedo calmar.

- ¡Que horror! – asqueado decía este Horo.

- ¡Que asco!- se tomaba su barriga ese morenazo - ¡Eso no era necesario jefa!-

- ¡Ayúdenme! – decía Manta que intentaba sostener a Yoh para que no se tiraba del barco. - ¡Yoh no volvió en si! –

- ¡Chocolove, ve y dile un chiste! – ordenaba su capitán - ¡Hazlo!-

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y pensó – _¿Que chiste seria bueno?_ – trono sus dedos pues ya sabia que chiste - Yoh tu sabes ¿De qué murió la mujer del capitán Garfio? – hizo una pausa para dar más dramatizo el chiste, todos se miraba unos a otros – Respuesta: De una caricia. – todos se caían, fue tan mal chiste que las sirenas huyeron de ahí y les perdonaron la vida a esos marineros – Jajaja ¿entendieron? Caricia, pues el capitán tiene un garfio y…-

- Sí, sí, no nos tienes que explicar – decía Lyserg que estaba al lado de Choco.

Yoh sacudió la cabeza y dijo - ¡Que mal chiste, Choco! –

- Continuemos con el viaje, señores – les ordenaba esa hermosa mujer una vez que todos estaban consientes, fueron a toda velocidad para encontrar esa isla donde se encuentra el tesoro, gracias a esa ruta de la muerte encontraron el lugar, dejaron el barco y se subieron a los su botes de emergencia para ir a desembarca a esa playa que tenia una arena blanca y una selva hermosa

- Bien por fin llegamos- exclamaba con jubilo esa pirata - Ahora, a buscar mi tesoro – esa peli verde noto un barco abandonado, que le hacia sentir que ya lo había visto con anterioridad pero no recordaba pues como la mayor parte de esa embarcación estaba destruido- _Es barco se me hace familiar_ – pero hizo a un lado ese pensamiento, Jun iba enfrente de su tripulación, caminaba por esa pequeña selva, caminaron por hora, la selva era tan espesa que los rayos del sol no podía colarse, había diferentes tipos de arboles.

El gemelo menor se quedo parado y observando atrás - ¿Que pasa Yoh? –preguntaba el pequeño Manta.

- Siento que nos persiguen – con una actitud seria le decía.

Manta no aguanto las gana de observa donde su amigo – De seguro es tu imaginación –

- ¿Que sucede Jun? –le hablaba este Horo a su capitán, pues se habían detenido en una cascada, algunos aprovecharon en descansar y poniendo sus pies en el agua.

Jun observaba su mapa y recordando unas pequeñas indicaciones de su padre - Debe estar por aquí esa cueva – hablo en voz alta, fue atrás de la cascada y ahí estaba la cueva y su tesoro, pero eso le resulto muy fácil.

- ¡Si lo logramos! – con suma felicidad comento este Horo, todas su tripulación la había seguido, todos estaban anonadados, pues enfrente de ellos había doblones de oro, rubíes, diamante, espadas de oro, y un cofre, que si efectivamente era lo que buscaba esa jovencita, pues con su buen ojo logro distinguió el escudo de su familia Tao, también en la cueva haba decoraciones nada agradables como esqueletos que no le daba buena espina Jun.

- Escuchen – se volteo a ver a sus chicos -Aguántense en tomar el tesoro…- vio que sus camaradas ya estaban agarrando el tesoro, vio como este Chocolove imprudente le sacaba la cabeza a un esqueleto, Jun se percato que la cabeza tenia una soga que jalaba a otras - Hay una… - empezó a correr pero fue imposible pues la salida se tapo y dejándolos en la oscuridad - …Trampa –

- ¡Ups! lo siento – Jun sabia que ese morenazo de seguro se estaba rascando la mejilla, ya lo conocía bien, pasaron horas para que les abrieran la roca, estaban feliz de por fin estar libre pero la felicidad les duro poco, quienes los recataron era nada menos que…

- ¡Miren son caníbales! –exclamo asustado este Lyserg

Jun a pesar de la oscuridad supo llegar al cofre, no dejaba de abrazarlo, Vieron que ese hombre de larga cabellera negra intentaba comunicarse con ellos, sin dudarlo sus valiosa y valiente tripulación empujo a su capitán para que hablara con él con todo y cofre saludo la chica - Hola, soy Jun – se señalaba para luego extender la mano para saludarlo, pero éste peli negro la tomo de la mano para abrazarla y colocarle en el cuello el filo de la espada, ahora estaba como rehén –Creo que estamos en problemas chicos- dijo su capitana.

Se los llevaron amarrados de las manos, les había sacado sus espadas, también decidieron llevarse ese cofre que Jun tanto deseaba, el jefe de la tribu dedico llevarlos con sus otros rehenes que había cautivado hace dos meses, los dejaron en una jaula de madera.

- Denme mi tesoro- exigía pues los muy caníbales se llevaban su cofre que tanto había soñado, la aventaron adentro de la jaula, y una vez adentro cerraron la puerta, con desesperación les pregunto esta Jun -¿Qué nos van hacer?- vio como se retiraba.

-Vamos hacer comida – una voz extraña y que era de mujer, sonsaco mucho a Jun y a sus amigos.

-¡No! – grito Yoh - ¡Déjanos salir! –

-No te harán caso – otra voz pero muy diferente tonalidad hablo.

- Esa voz… - Jun volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y ahí estaba su enemigo - Hermano –

Ese hombre de cabello negro y ojos gatunos, la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y que no estaba solo, estaba acompañado con su tripulación femenina – Hola, Jun –

- El poderoso Ren Tao atrapado – se burlaba esa peli verde .

- Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme eso – contrataco ese joven hombre, empezaba a descurtir ese par de hermanos.

- ¿Que haremos?- preguntaba afligido este Manta.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan aquí? – se acercó a esa hermosa rubia que con anterioridad había escuchado su voz.

- Como dos meses – contesto Anna sin darle importación a la respuesta, esta rubia tenia algo en común con Yoh, pues ella era la mano derecha de Ren y su mujer de confianza.

Había pasado horas, podía darse cuenta por esa hermosa luna menguante, todos suspiraban - ¿Ahora que hacemos? – estaba muy preocupado este Chocolove.

- Sólo un milagro nos sacaría – decía esa linda peli rosado.

- ¡No quiero morir! – exclamo aterrorizado ese peli celeste.

- Que valiente hombre tenemos aquí – decía con sarcasmo esa belleza francesa, que era la que ayudaba en estrategia de guerra a este Ren.

- Alguien menciono un milagro –

- ¡Hao! – grito de felicidad Yoh al reconocer la voz de su gemelo.

- Cállate - le susurro desde afuera. – Los sacare de ahí en unos minutos –

- ¿Cómo tú…?- Jun no se creía que todavía siguiera con vida y que estuviera aquí.

- Sobreviví - completo la frase ese peli castaño.

- Sí – soltó el susurro Jun.

- Es un secreto – Hao no era tono, no le iba decir que su hermano lo socorro cuando su capitana lo mando a dormir con lo peses esa noche. Hao entro una vez abierto, fue quitarle las cuerdas de las manos y les entrego las espadas que les fueron arrebatadas – Bien, salgan pero con cuidado pues están cenando – ese grupo de rehenes comenzaron a caminar. – ¿A donde vas Jun? –

- Voy por mi tesoro –

- Pero eso esta en la cabaña de ese peli negro- le informo Hao

- ¿Dónde queda su cabaña? – Jun vio donde apuntaba, la pirata no tardo en darles indicaciones a Hao y a sus compañero, después de eso se alejó hacia esa cabaña, que por cierto no estaba tan lejos, Ren vio como su hermana se escapaba para ir por el tesoro familiar eso lo dedujo pues sabia lo ambiciosa que era, Ren le dio ordenes a Anna que siguiera a la tripulación de su hermana, ese joven Tao ya solo unos pasos estaba a la par de su hermana -¿Por qué vienes Ren? –

- Es mi tesoro, yo llegue primero – Ren vio como Jun realizaba la señal de callarse, ya se estaba por colarse a esa casa, tenia suerte que estaba sola, buscaron por todas parte hasta que Jun fue la primera en encontrara, estaba a lado lo que se suponía era una cama.

- Lo tenemos, vámonos – Jun y Ren hicieron que solo hicieron de niños se ayudaron a cargar ese cofre, lo que los extraño es que estaba un poco ligero pero eso no importaba pues sabia que de seguro había ese famoso diamante de sirena que su padre encontró en su mítico viaje de búsqueda, su padre siempre le delataba su ubicación, él les enseño a navegar, a pelear con la espada y sin ella.

Siempre les contaba sus aventuras antes de dormir y le decía lo importante de este cofre, era tan importante que decía que el primero que lo encuentre tendría una recompensa que era anunciada en el cofre, por eso que esos jóvenes Tao tenia esa rivalidad, a su madre no le pareció correcto que por un tonto tesoro y cuentos de su padres se dejaran de hablar.

- ¡Ey! –escucharon en la puerta principal pues era el jefe de la tribu, entonces sin pensarlo lo derribaron para salir de la cabaña, el caníbal dio un grito de aviso, ellos corrieron a dirección de donde se fueron sus hombres y mujeres.

- ¡Corre Ren! –

- ¡Ya voy Jun! –

Saliendo de la selva, dejando los rastro de lanzas y flechas que les lanzaban, vieron en la playa a sus tripulación que caminaba lento como si nadie los persiguiera y no tuvieran peligros sus vida esa imagen les hizo hervía la sangre a ese par de Tao´s.

- ¡Ya tengo hambre! – decía un hambriento Peyote a Hang, todos los jóvenes hombre estaban platicando con esas bella tripulación de Ren, que consista con: Anna, Jeanne, Tamao Kanna, Matilda, Marion, Damuko y Pilika, esta última no para de estar feliz por su rencuentro con su hermano mayor, Horo platicaba su aventuras y Pilika le argumentaba sobre sus amoríos cosas que a cualquier hermano celoso no le agrada escuchar.

- Te voy a acusar con papá –

- ¡Cállate bebé!- le respondía Pilika a Horo, pero algo mejor para incomodarlo le dijo - ¿Te cuento como perdí mi virginidad? – este Horo se tapo los oídos, a esa joven Usui le pareció gracioso.

- ¿Qué harás de comer, Ryu? – se acercaba este Peyote, el del copete raro le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Ren.

- ¡Corran Imbéciles! – todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, ahí estaba cargando el cofre junto con Jun, estaban felices que hayan salido con vida, pero la felicidad le duro poco por que vieron que eran perseguido por esa tribu y entonces se dijeron: "¡piernas para que las quiero!"

Yoh estaba con Anna, estaban alistando lo botes, el chico vio como un Horo y Chocolove se sentaba - ¿Qué demonios les sucede? – el morenazo señalo a su espalda del castaño y vio -¡Oh por dios! – la carrea que pegaba todo los marineros y claro marineras.

- ¡Todos a los botes! –ordenaba Jeanne, los botes eran escasos por eso algunos nadaron para ir al barco y empezar a prepararon para irse de ahí.

- ¡Vamos chicos, remen con muchas ganas! – Jun decía una vez en el bote, en aquel barquito se encontraba Ren que no dejaba de soltar el cofre, Yoh junto con Anna, a lado de esta se encontraba Horo, atrás Chocolove que estaba en medio de dos chicas, que eran Pilika y Jeanne, Hao estaba junto con los capitanes, empezaron a remar rápido pues eran los últimos en llegar.

Una vez en la cubierta, Jun empezó a dar orden a diestra y siniestra – ¡Alcen el ancla, Yoh mueve el timón, desplieguen las velas! –se iba de lado a lado claro con la compañía de su hermano que no iba a soltar ese cofre.

Esa tribu alcanzo al barco que apenas se movía lentamente, algunos ya estaba llegando a la parte superior- Están empezando a subir ¿Qué hacemos?– preguntaba Horo con algo de ingenuidad.

- Pues invítalos a cenar – decía sarcásticamente esta Jun, Horo estaba a punto de invitarlos esa peli verde noto eso así que con enojo le dijo - Pues que esperas ¡atácalos!- los piratas empezaron a impedir que subieran esas personas, el barco ya se estaba alejando de la costa, y con el ultima personas del bando de la tribu que se cayo al mar exclamo aliviada Jun - ¡Nos salvamos! – alzo la espada con la única mano libre, todos gritaron con jubilo, algunos se abrazaron y hasta hubieron besos.

- ¿A que rumbo nos dirigimos Capitán? –preguntaba Yoh,

- A la casa de mis padres – Anna que estaba a lado de ese menor de los gemelo le estaba dando el rumbo que debería tomar para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, no tardaron más de dos semanas para llegar a ese gran puerto y reino de los grandes piratas Tao´s.

Los ojos se iluminaba de felicidad a esos par de Tao´s, pues ya quería ver a su familia, platicar con su papá sobre sus aventuras, comer la comida de su madre y oír los regaños de su abuelo, Jun recordó cuando su padre les contaba por primera vez sobre este cofre, aunque en ese tiempo ella tenia 14 y Ren tenia 10.

_- Hijo Míos, hay una prueba que yo todo Tao hace y es muy importante pues si no lo hacen no se le reconocerán como piratas de esta familia -decía seriamente En Tao a su pequeños niños que estaban cenando, el padre sabia que sus retoños tenían el sueño de convertirse en piratas, por eso tenia que hacer lo que su padre hizo con él – Ya están grandes para saber, que escondí un gran tesoro que ni siquiera los doblones lo igualan…- vio la ternura de los rostros de sus hijos que no paraban de verlo - Así que tendrán que competir entre ustedes para encontrarlo, cuando uno de ustedes lo encorte lo tendrán que traérmelo – Ran Tao escuchaba atenta las locuras de su esposo, al pobre padre fue atacado por varias preguntas sobre el contenido del cofre pero no dijo nada, sólo comento - ¿Quién lo encontrara primero?, ¿Quién se convertirá en un digno pirata y que lleve el honor de nuestro apellido Tao?, espero que sea una buena competencia –_

_La madre de los descendiente de los Tao se los llevo del comedor mientras caminaba en ese pasillo, les decía – No entre en esa competencia –_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices mamá? – preguntaba Ren._

_- Pues…- se detuvo decirle pues lo tenía prohibido así que dijo – Se van a lamentar por encontrar ese tesoro -. _

_- Mamá – se quejaba sus hijos._

Ya estaban en la entrada principal del castillo, toda la tripulación de los respectivos barcos fueron apoyar a sus capitanes, en el patio de la entrada se encontraba sus padres, que no dudaron en ir abrazar calurosamente a sus par de hijos, Jun fue recibida por su papá, que no dejaba de dar besos en la frente y hacerle cosillas con su barba,.

- ¡Papá, Basta! – alejo el cuerpo de su progenitor y se arregló la ropa – No ves que me avergüenza enfrente de mi tripulación – señalo a su grupo de hombre, estos se aguaban las ganas de burlarse.

- Mi hija, mi princesa, mi nena – como buen padre no le hacia caso a las quejas de su hija.

Ren estaba entre los brazos de mi madre que no dejaba de mimar, y limpiarle el rostro, y que no paraba de preguntar -¿Comiste como debías?, ¿lavaste tu ropa?, ¿te cambiabas la ropa interior?- esa ultima cuestiono hizo que se sonrojaba al más no poder al pobre de Ren.

- ¡No digas eso enfrente de mi tripulación! – vociferaba molesto ese chico, Ay… los padres como nos avergüenza sin querer hacerlo pero en fin, (aprovecho para decir ¡saludos a mi mamá que siempre por descuido dice mi apodo de familia enfrente de todos mis amigas y amigos!)

Una vez alejados de los brazos y besos de sus padres sobreprotectores, - Nos avergüenza enfrente de nuestras tripulaciones – decía una fastidiosa Jun.

- Es que comprendamos, - pedía en voz dramática su mamá que estaba muy bien conservada según decía Hao - No es muy visto que nuestras dos criaturas nos vengan a visitar –

- Es que encontramos el cofre – Ren sin ningún preámbulo fue al grano.

- ¿El cofre? –repetía incrédulo este En Tao.

Se acercó su madre, fue tan rápido ese movimiento que asusto a sus retoños - Chicos no se los enseñe a su padre, lo digo por su bien –

- Hijos, entonces encontraron el cofre – En estaba feliz que ese día que tanto soñó se hacia realidad, sus hijos traen el cofre, aunque pensó que solo uno de ellos que iba a traer el cofre, los capitanes les hicieron señales a sus lacayos que trajera el baúl y lo colocaron en medio de patio.

- Si, padre, pero no podernos abrirlo- decía Jun que recordó como durante esas dos semanas intentaron abrirlo sin mucho éxito.

- Necesitan la llave, - Re y Jun sonrieron pues esa obviedad que hasta un ciego veía pero otra dudad surgía ¿Dónde estas esa llave?- Y yo la tengo – como adivinando el rostro de sus hijos, les enseño la llave que siempre cargaba en su cuello como especie de collar, le mostro la llave - Este es un momento tan especial y familiar- decía conmovido hasta las lagrima, metió la llave en la herradura, ya empezaba hacer girar vio los rostros codicioso de su hijo y paro pues le falto hacer una pregunto y la más importante -¿Quién lo encontró primero? –

- Yo – salta Ren.

- No, Yo – le contradecía Jun.

Le recordaba a su hermana - Pero yo llegue primero – se ponía al frente de ella

- Pero te atraparon – decía ácidamente esa peli verde.

- Pero tu llegaste tarde – se cruzaba de brazos este chico..

- Pero te rescate – Ran se llevo una mano a la frente y se masajeo, pues ya sabia que empezaría otra pelea entre sus hijos.

- Llegaste tarde Jun – dijo su padre, Jun se temía lo peor pues había una regla principal para cada pirata y sabia que su padre se lo iba a recordar, le atino pues En le dijo - Ya sabes las reglas, el que llega primero gana – se alejó del cofre y fue con su hijo varón -Entonces lo hay adentro es todo tuyo – y con una mano le indico a su hijo que él fuera abrir el cofre.

Ren se coloco en cuclillas y le dio el último giro, todas las personas que estaban presento a ese acontecimiento contuvieron la respiración, Ren le hecho un vistazo y sólo encontró en la caja… - ¿Una pergamino?-

- Leeré –le indio su padre, vio el rostro de su madre como lamentándose y desvió su mirada a su hermana que estaba al igual que él con una incógnita de que se tratara ese pergamino.

Desenrollo el pergamino y le hecho una rápida leída - Es un menú – en voz baja decía, todos se veía entre sí como diciendo ¿Qué carajos pasaba y por qué había un estúpido pergamino de en vez de joya o diamantes?- Te ganaste una cena de tu papá te hará y que consiste en anguilas al vapor, tiburón al mojo de ajo, ensalada de alcachofas y brócoli, … –leía el menú con cada platillo se empalidecía cada miembro de la tripulación, no tuvo el coraje de terminar de leer pues estaba decepcionado y consternado.

Su padre fue a su lado y con una sonrisa le dijo - No cualquier menú, sino el menú especial por que ya te convertiste en pirata - Ren quería matar a su padre.

_- Ahí esta tu tesoro, Ren_– pensaba esta Jun ya recuperada de su decepción, saludaba burlonamente a su hermano –jajaja-

Ren oyó la risita de su hermana, y con el enojo le iba a decir una par de verdades a su padre pero al ver su rostro no podía pues se veía contento - Gracias papá – Ren no quería esa cena pues es muy sabido que el gran pirata En no sabe cocinar, es más hay rumores que las sirenas murieron en toxicadas por la comida de su padre, así que desvió su mirada y vio a su hermana - ¿Pero sabes que?, Jun se lo debes hacer, ella me rescato y hasta me trajo a casa en su barco, ella es más famosos y ella es más pirata que yo –

- ¿Entonces se lo quiere otorgar a tu hermana? – preguntaba incrédulo a lo que escuchaba sus oídos pues su hijo no era de esos que sea tan amable de regalar sus regalo, pero sintió que cada palabra que dijo su hijo era lo que deseaba, se acercó a su pequeña nena pues siempre lo será, - En hora buena, tu hermano te otorga el premio – En coloco ambas manos en los hombros de su hija.

- Pero papá él es el niño de tus ojos, el que seguirá con el apellido y tu hombrecito, hazle la cena a él- Jun no iba dejarse vencer por Ren - ¡Se lo merece! – el joven peli negro fue con su padre con la claro intención de estar al lado de su hermana.

- Pero tú eres su niña, su princesa, y su primera hija, ¡tú te lo mereces más! – alzaba la voz y muy cerca del rostro de Jun, con la intención de intimidarla, pero no lo estaba logrando.

Su papá veía como discutían, ya harto de esa pelea tomo una decisión y dio un fuerte aplauso para obtener la atención de sus hijos - ¡Ay hijos! – se coloco en medio de sus retoños para abrazarlo - Para que no discutan más y como veo que se quieren mucho, así que decidí hacerle la cena a los dos – los jóvenes capitanes se quedaron sin habla y no pudieron protestar.

- Para que hacen esa búsquedas, se los advertir de niños – les recriminaba esta Ran, sus dos hijos se alejaron de su padre para ir abrazar a su madre como era pequeño que siempre los protegía de los regaños de su padre y su abuelo cuando hacían travesuras.

A Jun se le ocurrió una idea y esperaba que su hermano le siguiera el juego - Mejor a nuestra tripulación – vociferaba, a la multitud que nombraba se pusieron en estado de alerta.

- ¿Que haces?-le preguntaba Ren a su hermana pero solo obtuvo un guiño – Si papá tiene razón Jun, ellos nos han ayudado mucho en este viaje, ellos merecen ese premio -

- No los quiere enjaretar, no hay que dejarnos – decía Hao a sus compañeros - No podemos aceptarlo jefa –

- Mis chicos le gusta este menú ¿verdad, chicos? –decía esta Jun, esa era una prueba de tan valiente era su tripulación y si hacían todo por ella.

- Si – contesta algo miedoso este Yoh pues sentía como su capitana lo miraba como queriendo matarlo - Pero esto es asunto familiar, y nosotros no somos de su familiar -

Anna también tenia que hacer algo, aunque parecía que iban a traicionar a su capitán pero solo seria por esta vez, así que - Aparte ellos son los mejores piratas dignos de ustedes, como vamos a quietarles ese privilegio a sus hijos – seriamente decía y con una sonrisa encantadora que deslumbro al padre de estos Tao´s.

- ¡Ellos se lo merece!- gritaba Pilika tras la espalda de su hermano.

- Ya entrando en razón este En - Tienen razón, ustedes vayan a descansar – ahora dirigiéndose a sus retoños - Vayan a sus recamara a espera que este su cena especial, ¡hoy celebraremos que ya son piratas oficiales a los ojos de su familia! –

- Genial – decía con mucho sarcasmo esta Jun que se encaminaba a su antigua habitación, con la compañía de su hermano y su madre - Tanto me mate para encontrar ese cofre para esta basura – dijo una vez lejos de su padre.

- Les dije que no hicieran la búsqueda pues se iban a arrepentir – seguía echándole sal a la herida su querida madre –Pero No, no me hicieron caso, - Ren venia con la mirada al piso y escuchando los reproche de su madre - No le hicieron caso a su santa madre, ¡Yo que les di la vida ¡y los cargue en el vientre por 9 meses- colocaba ambas manos en dicha zona.

- ¡Perdónanos mamá! – decían al unísono sus hijos.

* * *

This is true… this is true… love…

- Jun ya va empezar la obra –le comentaba su madre pues la vio algo ida en sus pensamiento – Ya prepara la cámara -

- Cierto –sacaba su cámara de último modelo y empezaba a enfocar.

Atrás de bambalinas se veía unos chicos de forma cautelosa observaba cuando publico había- Que nervios –decía un chico vestido de bufón y que tenia el cabello afro.

- ¡Por favor deja de estar nervioso! – decía este Horo que al igual que el chico anterior estaba con vestimenta de bufón.

- ¿Porque no estas nervioso tu? –

Soltó un suspiro pues era parte de sus ejercicios con la intención de entrar en calor a la hora de ser su parte de la obra - Estoy más nervioso con los exámenes de Mate, Física, Química y la junta de padres de familia- se cruzaba de brazos este Chocolove pues tenia razón su amigo - ¡Esto es pan comido! –

- Va estar toda mi familia – esa voz espanto a ese par pues surgió de la nada.

- ¿Jun también? – cuestionaba Horo

- Ella es parte de mi familiar también – soltó serenidad este Ren- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? –

- Solo por ella –dijo con cierto encanto y amor que profesaba a la hermana mayor de Ren.

- Jeanne –la creadora de esa obra volteo a ver a su amiga que ya estaba vestida de princesa, Jeanne siempre era sorprendida por la belleza de su amiga - ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que hables con Ren? – Anna noto que a su amiga no le caí bien lo que le cuestionaba.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que arregle las cosas con Ren? – Maiden ya estaba hasta la coronilla que siempre su mejora amiga le pidiera eso, durante todos los ensayos y en la escuela le preguntara eso. – Él ya puso todo en claro, no somos novios, y tenemos una relación abierta – esta peli plateada ya quería algo más pero no se atrevía decírselo a Ren.

- Pensé que con el tiempo, ya dejarías de estar enojada con él – Anna siempre veía en los ensayos los intentos que hacia Ren para hablar con Jeanne, pero su amiga le huía.

Jeanne que tenia el libreto en la mano lo arrojo al piso como muestra de su enojo - Es que Anna, no le importo –

- Claro que sí –

- Él me arrojo con Hao – dijo con amargura. – Y aparte no corresponde a mis sentimiento, tal vez sea algo loca – Anna asentía – Pero el tiempo que hemos compartido le abierto mi corazón – decía lentamente – Y una muestra de mi amor a él, es que le regale mi primer beso -

Anna se quedo anonadada de cuan enamorada estaba su amiga de Ren, así que tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a que esa relación se haga, pero primera tenia hacer que primero se hablara y que ella no escapara como siempre - No me dejas remedio – suspiro ese comentario Jeanne no comprendía por que decía eso, - _De una u otra forma hare que arreglen las cosas entre tu y Ren_ –pensaba la chica, buscaba a su alrededor como que algo le inspiraba para planear algo, hasta que encontró un silla tirada, así que una idea cruzo en su menta, aunque no muy segura pero tenia que intentar, Jeanne recogía el libreto pero escucho un pequeño quejido por parte de Anna, la vio ahí tirada y fue a su ayuda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- vio como la silla a los pies de su amiga y dedujo que de seguro de tropezó con ese objeto, Jeanne rogara que no hubiera hecho daño.

Llegaba sus compañeros, también Silver y Eliza , estos dos se pusieron a la altura de sus estudiantes - ¿Que paso? –

- ¿Que tienes Anna? –llegaba preocupado su novio que por impulso empujo a sus profesores, ese gesto le pareció tan tierno y algo salvaje pero no le quitaba lo tierno.

Yoh acercaba el rostro a su novia,- Me lastime… - se puso nerviosa por la cercanía de su novio pues no había notado lo guapo que se veía vestido de pirata, con el cabello recogido, con una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, con esos pantalones café y la playera de rayas rojas con blancas - Mi tobillo creo que me lo torcí –

- Déjame ver –dijo Silver que ahora empujo a Yoh, le examino el tobillo y por la mueca de dolor por su alumna- Estas muy lastimada, creo que tenemos que cancelar la obra.-

- Pero ya empezó la obra, ya no la puede cancelar – protesto Anna con mucha prisa, la rubia tenia razón pues ya llevaba 20 minutos que empezó el primer acto - Jeanne puede estar en mi lugar, se sabe las líneas –Jeanne no se creía que su amiga la propusiera a pesar que ella sabe que no le gusta actuar. –Vamos amiga, confío en ti -

No tuvo remedio que obedecer lo que pedía su amiga, - Pues manos a la obra – dijo la profesora Eliza.

_- Espero que esto funcione por el bien de la obra_ - pensaba el profesor Silver, Anna le dio el vestido a Jeanne para que se cambiara rápido pues dentro de minutos aparecería, Pilika la maquillo, Tamao le arreglaba el vestido mientras realizaba eso, Anna era atendida por su cuñado y su novio.

Desaparecía del escenario Lyserg y Manta se cruzaron con Jeanne, al verla vestida se regresaron pues creía que sus ojos les engañaba, ella estaba a la espalda de Ren, vio como él decía las líneas.

- Oh princesa… - volteo Ren y se encontró con una grata sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír. – Me alegra verla - aunque este pelinegro le cambio la última parte que debería terminar "conocerte" de en vez "verla".

- No digas mentiras –decía Jeanne esa líneas que por cierto eran parte del libreto, al parecer estaba en un baile de disfraces en donde el pirata entro con mucha agilidad, en esta parte de la obra el pirata y la princesa bailaría, por eso Ren tenia esa sonrisa se acercó a Jeanne, le rodeo con una mano esa pequeña cintura y la otra se agarraban las manos - ¿Que haces tu aquí y Anna? – Ren se atrevió a preguntar mientras la música sonaba y los otros actores llegaban para dar el ambiente de esa parte de obra.

- Ah entonces quieres besarte con ella –decía con celos Jeanne, el chico casi se tropieza por esas palabras – La verdad no importa, como le dijiste hace tiempo a tus amigos ¡no somos novios!- la peli plateada hizo énfasis a lo último.

- Jeanne, por favor perdóname, esos comentarios no es lo que siento de verdad por ti– Ren decía con mucha serenidad, le iba a seguir diciendo por la parte del baile termino y tuvieron que bajar el telón para cambiar de escenario, ya había pasado varias escenas en que no coincidían Ren y Jeanne, en una escena había pelado con Hao que era una caza fortuna, que quería la cabeza del pirata y el amor de la princesa, ya estaba en la penúltima escena, ahora esta Ren y Jeanne en un especie de jardín- Eres tan bella, y hermosa – se acercaba Tao con mucha seguridad en lo que iba a ser.

Jeanne sintió como Ren colocaba una mano en su mentón para lo viera, esa caricia le pareció fascinante pero reacciono -No me toques… pirata– decía con mucho desprecio la chica, en esa parte pudo lograr no decir el nombre de ese chico, en esa parte de la obra la princesa descubre que es un pirata del chico que enamoro, ahí es la parte del clímax de la obra pues el pirata le confesaba a la princesa sus sentimientos, por eso Ren iba a provecharlo al máximo esta parte de la obra.

- Jeanne, actúa bien –decía esta Jun a su madre, esta peli verde rezaba que su hermano pudiera transmitir el amor que siento por esa chica de ojos rojos, recuerda como habían enseñado hasta hicieron ejercicio para pudiera decolársele.

- Yo… yo… lamento haber dicho eso – decía con arrepentimiento este Ren junto con una voz fuerte, el público creyó que era parte de la obra y de ahí en delante expusieron el problema que tenia ese par de chicos– No debí haber dicho esas palabras que te lastimaron y lastimaron nuestro relación -

- ¿Que pasa?–decía una alterada Eliza, - Esa líneas no están en el libreto – Jeanne sabia que Ren hacia referencia sobre el problema que tenían.

Anna que se apoyaba en su novio para no caer y no dejaba de observar la escena – _Ahora es tu parte Ren, espero que no lo arruines_ – pensaba la rubia, Yoh soltó una sonrisa por la emoción de lo que sus ojos veía.

- ¿Crees que con esas palabras te perdonare por arrojarme a Hao? – decía una Jeanne muy enojada, pues aprovecharía para desquitarse y quitarse ese dolor que tenia en el pecho - Te detesto Ren ¿Por qué…? – le iba a decirle pero decidió mejor guardarlo - Me voy –

- Espera –la agarro de la mano para evitar su escape, todo el publico estaba al filo de las butacas, algunos comiendo palomitas y otros no, los padres de Ren veía lo tan buen actor que era su hijo. – No te dejare… hasta que me digas ¿Por qué me detestas? -

.-De acuerdo – Ren la soltó – Despreciaste nuestro tiempo juntos, dijiste que solo éramos amigos, - decía con un nudo en la garganta – Y te detesto más por que no te has dado cuenta que yo ya no quiero seguir con ese jueguito, que ya estoy harta en ir a la azotea a darnos besos a escondidas sólo por diversión, yo quiero ser más que una amiga -

- Yo también – ese pelinegro decía - Tú me conoces muy bien por el tiempo que hemos compartido a escondidas, sabes que soy serio y también sabes que no soy muy bueno a la hora hablar de mis sentimientos, pero...-

- ¿Pero que? – ella quería que continuara como todos el público en generar también deseaba eso.

- Hoy quiero cambiar y decirte…- se acercó con cautela para que no lo rechazaba - Que eres especial para mí, a pesar de las excentricidades que haces – con ese comentarios logro sacarle una leve sonrisa – ¿Sabes? en este tiempo que no hemos estado juntos, he examinado a mis amigos y de como llevan su relación con sus novias – hizo una pausa para verla como reaccionaba- Vi como muestran su amor a sus novias con simples acciones, como por ejemplo pasar tiempo juntos, platicar, el tomarse de las manos y hasta los simples besos, - Ren le tomaba ambas manos a esta Jeanne - Lo que descubrí es que esas mismas acciones de amor que ellos hacen, nosotros lo hemos hecho Jeanne- la abrazo como intentando darse más valor – Pero supe que había algo diferente de ellos con nosotros, es que nuestros amigos se confiesa sus sentimientos mutuamente y que se han dado una etiqueta que a nosotros no nos gustaba, que es la etiqueta novios, deduje que esa etiqueta es impedir dejar escapar a tu amor – la separo de su cuerpo levemente para que viera en sus ojos toda su sinceridad - Lo que he aprendido de esa examinación es que con solo muestras de amor no basta, pues es necesario decirle a nuestro ser querido lo que sentimos por ella y poner nombre a esa relación – Pilika ya estaba al borde las lagrimas y necesitada de un abrazo de su galán.

- Esto se esta poniendo bueno – decía Chocolove que no paraba de ver, sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaba, él sabia perfectamente de quienes eran, se volteo y la abrazo con mucha ternura.

- No sabia que fuera tan cursi este Ren – comentaba este Horo con cierta pisca de orgullo por su amigo.

- No me importar lo que dirán - decía Ren que había escuchado lo comento Horo- He decidido y creo que estas de acuerdo conmigo –Jeanne entendía lo que Ren quería decir –Hare a un lado mi orgullo por ti, ¿Jeanne quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?– esa francesita le rodeo el cuello y quedando cerca de esos labios que tanto veces ya había probado le dijo.

- Sí - y al final terminaron juntando sus labios.

- ¿Hagan algo?, se están saliendo del papel – decía desesperadamente la maestra Eliza, vio como todos la veía- Que entren los bufones – jalo a Horo, y deshizo el abrazo que Choco tenia con Pilika, y simplemente los aventó al escenario para interrumpir esa escena de amor.

El peli celeste se le ocurrió la idea de decir un chiste, pensó uno que le quedaría muy bien a este momento- Te cuento Choco, había una pareja, y le dice el hombre a la mujer: "Cariño, dime una palabra con amor"– decía este Usui con nerviosismo. – "AMORTIGUADOR"

- Jajaja, buen chiste – el morenazo sintió la mirada asesina de sus amigos que ya eran novio, pero no solo la mirada de ellos sino también del público, estaban molesto pues interrumpieron un momento tan romántico pero ese par de bufón continuaron.

En unas butacas la familia de Ren estaba felices por su pariente- ¡Oh mi hermanito! –exclamaba de felicidad Jun.

- ¡Mi retoño ya creció! – con lagrimas en los ojos decía este En.

- Si querido – la señora Tao se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

- Eres una buena amiga Anna – comentaba divertido este Yoh a su novia, ella no deja de ver a sus dos mejores amigo que por cierto no dejaban de besarse.

- Lo sé – con mucha soberbia decía, noto como sus profesores se iban a los camerinos junto con Hao, pues su cuñado le iba preguntando ¿Cuándo iba ser la entrega de calificaciones?, ya sin la presencia de ellos dejo de apoyarse de su novio para apoyarse bien con sus pies.

- Que buena actriz eres – elogiaba Yoh, pues él fue testigo de como engaño a los profesores y amigos. – Hiciste una buena acción –

- Sí – decía Anna no muy convencida, desvió la mirada hacia su otro amigo que anda mal por causa del amor - Pero todavía arreglar algo más –

- ¿Y otra cosa más? – esa pareja no había notado cuando Pilika estaba a su lado.

_- Esto no me da un buen presentimiento_ –pensaba la rubia pues veía como estaba de nerviosa su amiga.

Pilika jugaba con sus dedos, Yoh noto que estaba con nerviosa y con ¿miedo?, al final se animo a decirle - Es que le prometí a un chico que saldrías con él –

Noto como quedaron petrificados Yoh y Anna, así que aprovecho para alejarse de la ira de su amiga - ¿Que hiciste… qué? – decía exaltada Anna, que no dudo ir tras de su amiga - Eres una… - se contuvo de terminar la frase, Yoh reacciono y fue tras su novia para evitar que asesinara a Pilika, pues él quería hacerlo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola, jajaja, lo siento por no actualizar rápido pero dije en el anterior capitulo mi imaginación e ingenio estaban muy bajas, pero…

**¡Ya volvió mi locura! **

Es un regalo para los fan de RenxJeanne

¿Qué les pareció?, saben lo sentía algo flojo, en fin ustedes tiene la última palabra, quiero agradecer a los que me siguen, los que me han dejado comentarios: gracias a nina (me inspiro su comentario pues era verdad que no había aclarado la situación de Ren y Jeanne) y a mi amiga LoveHao (espero tu actualización de tus fics) Y también quiero agradecer a todos que han puesto en favoritos este humilde fic.

Otra cosa más, tratare de hacer cortos los capítulos pues a lo mejor se cansan de la vista.

Espero que los haya entretenido muy bien. Nos vemos por aquí, tengo que actualizar otro fic.


	11. ¿Si fueramos Power Rangers?

- **The Power Rangers, Dora la exploradora y Mortal Kombat**, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y no gano nada por anunciarlo, escribo esto para evitar problemas.

* * *

Después de tres días de esa inolvidable y porque no decir también tan cursi obra de teatro, todo transcurría con normalidad en la escuela, bueno con cierto cambio en algunas amistades que se convirtieron en noviazgo, en los baños de esa preparatoria para ser más exacto en los baños femeninos se encontraba un cuarteto de chicas que al parecer tenían una junta de emergencia, Jeanne aprovechaba en darse retoque a su maquillaje, Tamao se arreglaba su peinado, Pilika por su parte estaba arrinconada por su amiga Anna que por cierto no estaba tan feliz con ella.

- ¡Cómo es posible que mi propia amiga me haga eso!- le reclamaba con sumo enojo esa bella rubia a su arrinconada amiga que no tenia salida a esa platica.

Jeanne que cerraba su polvorea - Tranquilízate Anna, no es para tanto – esta francesa le decía en tonalidad calmada.

La rubia desvió la mirada de su victima a esa peli plateada - ¿La estas defendiendo? –

- Es mi amiga al fin de cuenta - abrazo por los hombros a esa rubia para tratar de calmar su furia, Anna no se creía que su amiga estuviera de acuerdo con la locura de esa peli celeste, Maiden sabia leer el rostro de esa furiosa chica y por eso le dijo - Pero no estoy de acuerdo que te haya hecho eso

- Ella es una inconciente,- seguía desquitándose - Yoh esta furioso, esto puede costar mi relación con él ¿eres consiente de eso Pilika? –

- Seguro Pilika no lo hizo con malas intenciones, no seas tan dura con ella – la defendía esta Tamao, que no podía evitar en apoyara a esa peli celeste.

Anna se sentía traicionada por sus amigas - ¿Que te pasaba por la mente, Pilika?- se quito de mala gana ese abrazo por parte de esa peli plateada y se encamino a los lava manos para recargarse. – Respóndeme -

Pilika estaba nerviosa y asustada por el carácter imponente que tenia esa rubia, respiro hondo y cuido las primeras palabras que iba a decir desde que su amiga empezó a regañarla - Es que era necesario para que ustedes ganaran el concurso de búsqueda de tesoro –

- ¿Cómo dices?- eso le dio mucha curiosidad a esa francesa que le daba a entender que el chico con quien saldría Anna estaba junto a Pilika ese día de brujas, se llevo una mano al mentón para recordar con quienes estaban.

Kyoyama respiro hondo para tranquilizar su carácter, pero no pudo evitar sonar con voz amenazante - Quiero… no quiero… te ordeno que me digas con quien acordaste esa cita –

La Usui no se sentía segura en decirle el nombre del chico, pues cuando se enterara la mataría, eso era seguro, por eso con lentitud se fue desplazando al lado contrario de los lavado para ir rumbo a la salida de los baños - Yo te veo algo alterada – decía con lentitud y con una sonrisa, Anna la miraba como una leona observa a su presa, a Tamao le parecía algo gracioso el modo que esa peli celeste escapaba lentamente pero con agilidad, Jeanne aun hacia memoria de esa noche, la hermana menor de Horo no hacia movimientos bruscos.

- Es tu imaginación – Pilika noto que Anna se despego de los lavabos para ir tras de ella, la peli celeste ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, así que Anna tuvo que estirar el brazo para agárrala pero esa Usui logro escapar de su intento de capturarla pero antes de desaparecer asomo su rostro para decir – Lo siento Anna, yo te aviso quien es tu cita cuando te vea algo más calmada – y desapareció.

- Ah Pilika… que amiga eres – en forma de suspiro que denotaba derrotada a esta Anna, que no tuvo otro remedio que esperar a la releva ración del chico.

_- ¿Quien será el chico?, será más guapo que yo – _esos tipos de pensamientos era por parte de Yoh que no había parado de pensar en lo sucedido, estaban en las canchas de basquetbol, Manta no paraba de ver con suma atención a su amigo Yoh, Ren aprovechaba para comer su alimento que le regalo su novia, Horo no paraba de platicar con su cuñado, por su parte Lyserg no paraba de leer la novela, cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

- ¡Compadres! –gritaba ese Asakura mayor que venia hacia ellos con mucha prisa.

- ¿Qué, Hao? – preguntaba con mucho desanimo su hermanito, hasta se podía algo molesto.

- Ya se cuando será la junta – esas palabras atrajo la atención de sus camaradas, sin pensarlo Horo se acerco a él con suma brutalidad que casi lo derribaba.

- ¿Cuándo? – seriamente le cuestionaba.

- La próxima semana – hablo lentamente y potentemente para que lo escucharan todos – Silver me comento que el miércoles es la junta para los de primeros años, el jueves el de nosotros y el viernes para los de último año -

se agarro la cabeza con desesperación, se jalaba el pelo ese pobre jovencito Usui- ¡QUE! -

Cerro el libro que hace unos minutos leía para cruzarse de brazos ese joven ingle - Esos profesores si saben como joder –

- Eso ni lo dudes Lyserg – Manta concordaba con ese peli verde.

La penúltima semana de clases pasaba rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que era el indeseable jueves para los grupos de segundos años, los padres llegaron a las respectivas aulas donde los esperaban los asesores de sus hijos, mientras que los demás alumnado tomaban clases o disque tomaban clases pues como todo el mundo saben que en las ultimas semanas ya no hay nada que estudiar pero bueno, los cuatro grupos de 2do años estaban en el patio con sus mochilas, estaban a la espera de que terminara la junta y por ende que sus padres se los llevaran a sus casas pues como era la penúltima hora de clases era lo mas lógico que se aprovecharan para llevárselos.

- Estoy nervioso – decía una nervioso e histérico de Horo,

- Tranquilo hermano – Pilika abrazo a su hermano para que se tranquilizara.

- No me vengas con eso – se separo de su familiar y empezó a caminar de una lado a otro – Para ti es muy fácil decir eso, Tu eres buena en la escuela-

- ¡Buenísima que soy! – Pilika no hablaba de la escuela si no de su aspecto, esta chica estaba relajada pues sus padres salieron contentos con sus calificaciones, ella como Tamao eran de primer año, y se preguntaran usted mi fiel lector ¿Cómo se pueden juntar con Anna y Jeanne que son de 2do años? Es fácil pues como Anna conoció a Horo en el jardín de niños era lógico que tuviera amistad con Pilika y con Tamao que se juntaba con esos hermanos.

- Digo que eres la mejor de tu clase - su hermano que solo se rasco la cabeza y luego dijo.- No habla de lo que estabas pensando –

Una cabellera rubia se acercaba a esos hermanos - Oye Pilika ¿no deberías estar en tu aula? –

Esta joven peli celeste le decía junto con un sonrisa - Tu siempre tan lista, pensé que mi hermano me haría esa pregunta- miro detenidamente a su hermano que en ese momento se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios - No te importo ¿verdad?- esa reclamación exalto a este Horo pues ese tono que utilizo Pilika es el mismo que utiliza su santa madre cuando lo regaña, Pilika vio que casi mata de un susto a su hermano y se aguantó las ganas de burlarse, así que decidió contestarle a la rubia - Pues me escape, Tamao me esta cubriendo -

Una mano le rodeaba la cintura a esta Kyoyama, ese aroma le era conocible por eso dejo que la abrazara por detrás –Anna ya averiguaste con quien te hizo la cita esta Pilika – aprovecho que la culpable de sus celos estuviera ahora ocupada, Anna veía como esa peli celeste le daba animo a sus hermano mayor, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por Horo por tener a una hermana tan solidaria.

- No quiere soltar ninguna detalle –

- ¿Y aceptaras esa cita? – con mucha preocupación pregunto ese lindo castaño.

Alejo los brazo de su novio para poder encararlo, le dio ternura al ver esa cara de preocupación - Yoh claro que no - y lo tomo del rostro para darle más énfasis con la clara intención que entendiera - Yo estoy contigo y solo contigo saldría – le dio un suave beso en los labios, esa acción no lo esperaba el joven pues su novia no eras mucho de dar muestras de afecto en publico.

Una vez que dejaron de hacer esa linda muestra de cariño esa pareja un joven chaparro que no paraba de mirarlos se sentía feliz por ellos, pero sentía celos pues es su prima y a pesar que es malvada con él la quería, así que hablo en forma de bromas para molestarlos - Aunque sea el chico de tus sueños, alto, fuerte, formal, inteligente con dinero y te trate como una diosa ¿eh, prima? – esas características molestaron un poco a Yoh para no decir que le dieron celos, Anna quería matar a su primo por su comentarios fuera de lugar, quería darle un lección pero se controlo pues le impacto que supiera las características que les gustaba de un chico, Manta con una mirada que notaba picardía y mientras les daba leves golpecitos en el hombro le decía - Prima aun con esos atributos no saldrías con él, pues Pilika sabe de tus gustos –

con los celos le pidió a gritos a su amigo- ¡Cállate Manta! – se separo de su novia para irse a un rincón y deprimirse.

- No ayudes primo – le decía duramente mientras veía como su novio jugaba con una roca con sus pies - Mira ya deprimiste a Yoh – Oyamada se sintió mal por el estado de su amigo pero le gustaba ponerlo celoso, sabia que era incorrecto pero no podía evitarlo era primo de Anna obviamente tenia ese sentimiento de hacer sufrir a los demás, en pocas palabras Manta le lechaba la culpa a su sangre.

- No aguanto esta presión – decía una Horo que tenia las manos en la cabeza.

- ¿Oigan y mi Chocolove? – preguntaba esta Pilika a sus amigos.

Una pareja que venia agarrados de la manos, el joven le contesto – Lo vi correr hacia la entrada de seguro esta esperando a su mamá – se podía ver lo tan feliz que se veía Jeanne con su novio Ren.

- Suerte que todavía no llegue su madre – el que hacia acto de aparecer era Hao que se había ido al patio trasero a jugar futbol con Lyserg - Tal vez llegue cuando termine la junta y se salve de los regaños por sus malas calificaciones -

- Choco es un buen estudiante no como ustedes chicos – decía con mucha arrogancia la novia del nombrado.

- ¿Por qué tan segura, Pilika? – cuestionaba ese Horo que no se creía ese cuento de un Chocolove que sea un buen estudiante.

Coloco sus manos a la cintura y saco el pecho que denotaba orgullo de su hombre - Pues yo estudio con él cuando hay exámenes –

- Eso me consta, Pilika es muy inteligente – esa voz tan amable y angelical no era más ni menos que la suegra de esa peli celeste.

- Hola Señora – saludaba respetuosamente la chica mencionada

- ¡Hola mamá de Chocolove! - con emoción decía este Yoh que salió rápido de su depresión.

- Bueno tengo que entrar al salón – se decía muy apurada la señora Mcdonell.- Nos vemos chicos – se despido de los amigos de su hijo.

Antes que se alejara su suegra se apresuró a preguntar -¿Y Chocolove? –

- Fue con Opacho a comprarle algo de comida – la mujer se fue a la aula que le correspondía al tutor de su hijo.

- Trajo a ese mocoso –decía con mucho desden esta Pilika.

- No entiendo como puedes odiar un niño tan adorable – la rubia decía relajadamente.

- Lo que tiene de adorable, lo tiene de caprichoso – esta Pilika sabia por que decía eso, pues recordó el día de Halloween y como se comporto ese niño.

- Eres mala con ese niño, ¿Qué piensas tu, Jeanne? –se volteaba a ver a su amiga para saber lo que pensaba pero se encontró cono otro cosa -¡Jeanne, estamos en la escuela! – decía alterada esta Anna pues veía como se besaban esta Jeanne con Ren - No pueden tan solos unos minutos sin dejar de besarse – le pedía, esa pareja dejo de darse esa respiración de boca a boca permanente.

La francesita sacaba su pequeño espejo para verse y dijo en voz baja - Envidiosa –

- ¿De que hablas?- Anna se acerco a su amiga para que le explicara por que le decía eso.

Cerro de forma brusca el espejito y la miro seriamente - Pues tu no puedes estar así con tu novio - la encaro, esta Jeanne era la única que se atrevía hacerle frente a esta Anna, por eso esta rubia le tenia respeto – Te da envida de no poderlo besar todo el tiempo –

- Eso sueñas – con mucho fastidio decía esa rubia.

- De seguro Yoh no sabe besar –se comentario hirió el orgullo de Anna y ofendió a este Yoh, Ren se aguanta las risas por esa forma de pelear de su novia.

- Yoh besa estupendo, mejor que tu querido Ren – Anna ya estaba contragolpeando a su amiga.

- Eso quisiera – hablo lentamente.

- Aparte Yoh es más guapo que tu novio – empezaron a acercar sus frentes hasta quedar juntas.

- Pero mi novio – se voltio a ver a su lindo Ren, Maiden tenia los ojos en forma de corazón - ¡Que bien se escucha eso! – su mirada cambia a la hora de volver a mirar a su amiga - Mi novio tiene una personalidad deslumbrante y caballeroso –

- Yoh es muy tierno y amigable –

Manta se acercaba a los novios de esa chicas - Chicos creo que tienen que detenerlas –

- Yo paso –alzo los brazos a la defensiva este Yoh le daba terror involucrarse cuando Anna se peleaba

- No, Manta - decía Ren que se cruzaban de brazos y veía como se seguían diciendo de cosas ese par de chicas - Tratar de detener cuando pelean ellas, es tratar de detener a Chocolove cuando cuenta sus chistes– decía en forma coloquial para que entendiera la magnitud de la discusión que tenia su novia y su mejor amiga - Siempre hay mal sabor de boca al final –

- ¡Ya basta! – tan absorbidas estaban en su discusión que no había notado como Pilika estaba a su lado, los chicos admiraba la valentía de esa Usui interrumpiendo esa pelea - No ven que nos están haciendo daños – Jeanne y Anna vieron como Pilika señalaba a sus amigos y a ella - Basta de pelear de quien tiene el mejor novio, ya todos saben quien tiene el mejor - se sentían avergonzadas por su actitud tan infantil y más que su amiga que es menor que ellas detuviera la discusión.

- Lo siento Anna –decía una apenada Jeanne.

- Igual digo – le regalaba una ligera sonrisa.

- Me alegra oír eso – comentaba Pilika con mucho orgullo, pero esta chica no podía aguantarse lo que pensaba así que dijo – Pues yo tengo al mejor novio, es cariñoso, gracioso, buena onda, inteligente, y sobre todo es un amor – abrieron las bocas todos por ese cambio de actitud por parte de esa peli celeste que no paraba de halagar a su príncipe de chocolate.

- Gracias amor –hacia acto de presencia este Chocolove que traía de la mano a su hermanito, este último estaba degustando un emparedado.

- ¿Amor?, - Opacho repetía con cierto repugnancia y vio como su hermano se le iluminaba los ojos al ver a ese chica loca e histérica - ¡Que asco! –

- No te lleves mocoso – le advirtió este Choco con unos ojos amenazante.

El pequeñín soltó a su hermano para ir con esas chicas - Hola Anna y Jeanne están tan lindas como siempre – Pilika quería molerlo a golpes a su pequeño cuñado pues la estaba ignorando, Choco la sostenía para evitar ese acto de violencia, Yoh tanto los otros chicos no paraba de envidiar como ese mocoso era objeto de atención por esa dos hermosuras que era las más codiciadas de la escuela y además tenia la osadía de ignorar a otra codiciada de ese plantel.

El tiempo paso y algunos padres dejaban las aulas, estaban algo impaciente este Horo y sus amigos, pues no sabían como habían saliendo en estas últimas calificaciones.

El primer padre de familia en salir fue Luchist Lasso, éste era el suegro de Ren, estaba platicando con Ramiro mejor conocido en el barrio como "el mexicano" o "Peyote". - Muy bien profesor Ramiro tratare que Jeanne ponga más atención a la clase, que tenga un buen día- busco con la mirada a su angelito, una vez encontrada fue por ella - Ve por tus cosas Jeanne, nos tenemos que ir ya –

- Si papá, yo te alcanzo en el auto – respondió rápido, vio como se alejaba su papá y aprovecho para darle un beso rápido a su novio - Nos vemos Ren – fue por su mochila y se despido de su demás amigos.

Otra madre que hacia presente era la de esos par de Usui, que al parecer no le salía con buen humor, el asesor del grupo de Horo era la maestra de literatura la gran Eliza, Horo como Pilika iban alcanzar a su madre, pero este Horo se detuvo y dio media vuelta - No se preocupe maestra Eliza, hare que Horo mejore sus calificaciones – Horo sentía la mirada penetrante de su sacro santa madre le dirigía, esa típica mirada que te dan cuando vas ser regañado duramente, la mamá de los Usui no era nada tonta pues noto que su hijo iba a escaparse - ¡Horokeu, quédate ahí!, ¡no muevas un solo milímetro de tu cuerpo! - le gripo duramente y sádicamente, Eliza se quedo algo espantada pero se quedo anonadada era en su cambio de humor pues ahora le hablaba delicadamente y amablemente –Gracias por la paciencia que le tiene a mi hijo, que los grandes espíritus la proteja, nos vemos y que tenga una maravilloso día – con una sonrisa cálida y una reverencia se despedía la señora Usui, se acercaba poco a poco su madre lo sentía, Horo sintió un tirón en su oreja a pesar de tener ya 17 años su madre lo trata como si tuviera 7 - ¡Dios que te hice para que me mandaras a un hijo tan haragán! ¿dime, dios? – se lamentaba la señora mientras le seguía tomándolo de la oreja. – Ve por tus cosas y por los grandes espíritus arréglate tu camisa que la tienes desfajada – le soltó la oreja para que cumpliera la orden que le mando, Horo se estaba aguantando las lagrimas.

En otro escenario la misma profesora Eliza ahora le toca alagar al padre progenitor de Anna - Tiene un excelente hija, estupenda, es la mejor de mi clase y le puedo decir que sólo obtengo halagos de su hija de los otros profesores – un hombre de traje formal de cabello rubio y que oculta sus ojos con esos lentes oscuro se limitaba a sonreír con orgullo lo que escuchaba sobre de su hija.

- Por supuesto es un Kyoyama, no era de menos- decía con un toque de arrogancia este Fausto - Nosotros somos los mejores y ella es mi orgullo – Anna fue a estar al lado de su padre, que la abrazaba cariñosamente.

- Trataremos que ya no hagan bromas de ese calibre – decía la señora Asakura Keiko al profesor Marco, - Nos vemos profesor Marco.

Ese par de gemelos fueron con su mamá con algo de dificultad por la mochila - ¿Como nos fue mamá? – preguntaba un ancioso Yoh.

- Nada mal, hijo – Keiko miraba la copia de las calificaciones de sus hijos - Saliste un poco bajo en matemáticas Yoh y Hao por cierto esfuérzate más en filosofía – el nombrado sólo asintió y le sonrió – Ahora vámonos chicos que tengo que realizar la comida y todavía no he pasado al mercado -

- Mamá, me llevas a la casa – decía una cariñosa Pilika, que estaba abrazando a su progenitora para así bajarle el mal humor que obtuvo de las calificaciones de Horo.

- Mi niña pero dime ¿ya terminaron las clases para ti también? – Pilika asintió, la señora sabia que mentía pero en fin se la llevaría pues no podría dejar que regresara sola a la casa – Bueno ve por tus cosas – Horo estaba parado al lado de su madre escuchando su sermón, pero su madre interrumpió el regaño para saludar a un viejo amigo - Hola Fasto ¿Cómo estas?-

- Bien, Hikari – Fausto venia con la compañía de Anna - ¿Por qué esa cara Horo?-

- Es que me van a matar a regaños mi mamá –

- ¡Horokeu! - regaño a su hijo por ser inapropiado ese comentario y desvío la mirada a esa jovencita – Anna me gustaría pedirte un favor-

- Por supuesto señora ¿de que se trata? – Anna le agradaba la mamá de Horo, pues era una persona amable, estricta, inteligente y carismática, por eso no dudo en escuchar su petición y realizarlo si estaba a su alcance, Pilika a los lejos veía como su mamá platicaba con Anna y noto como su amiga al parecer aceptaba.

- ¿Que trate de evitar que digas chistes en clase? – no se creía esa petición por el profesor Ramiro, vio como este movía la cabeza afirmativamente, suspiro lentamente la señora Mcdnell – Lo siento profesor pero será imposible, pues esta en su genética, es como decirle deja de beber agua o comer – desvió la miraba para ver a sus dos retoño que no paraba de reír entre ellos y luego otra vez poso su mirada a este Peyote - No le prometo nada profesor Díaz, pero tratare que le baje su urgencia de contar chiste –,

- Ahí esta mi Rencito –decía con tan tonalidad cariñosa que avergonzó al nombrado – Como siempre saliste excelente en tus calificaciones –

- Lo sé, por eso estoy un año adelantado, papá – Ren decía con orgullo, claro Ren tanto Jeanne tenían en común ese suceso, pues son demasiados inteligentes.

Ya era las 5 de la tarde la hora de la comida, en esa hora estaban reunidos la señora Usui con sus dos retoños, ese día comerían pescado asado, con arroz blanco y verduras al vapor, Horo tenia el animo decaído por la regañada de su madre en cambio Pilika estaba tan feliz, que contrastes había en ese momento.

- Pero mamá sólo tuve baja calificaciones en educación física, español, literatura y biología – decía tímidamente este Horo.

- Es que me preocupa que en esas materias que se pueden decir las más fáciles te tomes la ligereza de sacar 6 de calificación – dejo a un lado los palito para así poder expresarse mejor con su hijo - ¿Como alguien puede sacar 6 en educación física? –

- Yo saque eso –con una sonrisa decía ese peli celeste.

- No te hagas el gracioso Horokeu – hablaba seriamente su mamá.

- Espero que vayas empezando a despedirte de tu tiempo libre, jovencito –agarraba nuevamente los palillos para luego señalarlo- Pues estarás encerrado en tu habitación hasta que mejores en tus calificaciones, ese será tu castigo –

- Pero -

- Nada de peros y ni repliques - le advirtió seriamente – Si quieres salir me pedirás permiso –

- Mamá, mami santa –por fin hablaba esta Pilika después de esa larga platica de madre e hijo- El Sábado tienen su último concurso, su castigo – le decía tímidamente pues su mamá la estaba intimidando con esa mirada seria - Me pidió de favor el profe Silver que te avisara –

- Cierto tu castigo – pobo bocado para pensar - Iras -

- No me dejes ir – suplicaba su hijo hasta podía decir que quería hincarse.

- Es tu castigo de la escuela, tienes que ir- noto que le iba replicar su hijo y en un acto violente le dio un golpe a la mesa con la palma de su mano para luego decir – Y no se discute más –

* * *

Era sábado, la nieve ya había hecho acto de presencia, el pobre de Horo tuvo que limpiar la entrada de la casa como parte de su castigo, desayuno rápido pues ya se le hacia tarde para encontrarse con sus camaradas - Vuelves rápido- le decía su mamá desde la entrada de la casa.

- Si –Horo se calzaba sus botas para la nieve y se colocaba su abrió pues el frío era terrible en esa época.

Vio como su hijo salía de la puerta principal, - Y no se te olvide traer el pan dulce para la cena – vociferaba la señora a su primogénito.

- ¡No se me va olvidar! - le contestaba con algo de fastidio y furia, no lleva ni 10 minutos pues fue alcanzado por su hermana - ¿Y tu por que me sigues? –

- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, hermano – le decía con mucho desden- Aparte yo no estoy castigada como tu comprenderás, yo puedo salir a donde me plazca – pero recordó el rostro de quien mandaba en la casa y agrego - Siempre y cuando mamá me deje –

- Uf… – bufo con enojo este Horo.

- Voy apoyarlos en este ultimo concurso – Pilika había sacado unos pompones y movía los brazos.

- Que mentirosa sólo vas a ir a besuquearte con este Choco – quería molestar a su hermana, quería hacerla sonrojar, y no fallo en lograrlo pues su hermana estaba roja.

Estaban en el patio principal de la escuela ahí se realizaría el concurso de muñeco de nieve, había muchas personas ahí reunidas, Horo comenzó a buscar a sus amigos y los encontró debajo de un poster de basketball - Hola chicos – saludo a cada uno, estaban Anna, Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, Chocolove que había traído a su hermanito y Ren - Profeso Silver – también saludo al orientador.

- ¿De que se trata el concurso? –preguntaba Lyserg que no estaba enterado del concurso.

- Tienen que hacer un muñeco de nieve–le respondían con tembladera en su voz por causa del frío.

- Debe de estar bromeando –decía un incrédulo Hao.

- Eso es difícil – se rascaba este Yoh la mejilla mientras pensaba como lograrían eso.

- Por eso llame a…- decía Silver al ver que sus alumnos no tenían idea de como hacerlo - Manta que sabe como hacerlo – el nombrado hacia su aparición justo cuando lo menciono - Y junto con la inteligencia de Anna y Ren lo lograran– notos es los rostros de sus alumnos que estaban ya cansado de tanto concurso – Bueno los dejos y suerte chicos-

Manta aplaudió para que les pusieran atención - Bien traigan toda la nieve que puedan-

- ¡A trabajar se ha dicho! – decía un poco emocionado Yoh.

- ¿Tengo cara de buen escultor? – hablaba un simpático Hao.

- No, pero tienes cara de estúpido – quien le contesto fue Ren - Eso cuenta – le dio unas cubetas para que las llenaran de nieve.

- Que buen humor tienes, Ren – comentaba Horo a su amigo, pues era verdad ya no eran huraño ese chinito ni tan sarcástico al parecer el amor si te cambia - Ridícula escena que te montaste en la obra –

- Oye, esa ridícula escena nos hizo ganar el concurso – decía con la verdad este Tao a pesar que la obra fue un desastre pero la parte de Ren confesándose con Jeanne los hizo ganar - Aparte tu eras el más ridículo por hacer chiste –

- ¡Me voy aburrir Choco! –exclamaba un berrinchudo Opacho que no aguantaba estar en ese lugar, con ese frio y sin sus juguetes.

- Yo no te orden que me acompañaras – detuvo la acción de llenar una cubeta con nieve para responderle a su hermanito -Échale la culpa a nuestra mamá -

- ¿Que haces aquí Pilika? – noto la presencia de su amiga esta Anna.

- Viene apoyar –mostro sus pompones.

- Dime – se acero peligrosamente a su amiga, Pilika se puso nerviosa por esa cercanía - Ya te armaras de valor para decirme con quien es mi cita, ¡que tuviste la genialidad de realizar! –

- Sólo te diré que él esta aquí – hablo lentamente ese peli celeste a su amiga – Y que es un conocido en nuestro circulo de amigos - Anna vio como señalaba a los que estaban presente.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos, Manta? – cuestionaba este Chocolove que llegaba con la cubeta llena.

- Hay que realizar un diseño –

- Que le parece si hacemos la replica de Venus desnuda – opinaba este Hao.

- Un ángel – decía este Ren convencido que era su mejor opción.

- No estoy de humor este concurso, con esto de las calificaciones mi poco buen humor y mi gran imaginación se esfumo - explicaba este Horo al saber que era el objeto de atención de esa mirada que pedía una idea - Creo que mis padres no me regalara nada este 25 de diciembre –

Horo no había medio sus palabra y se había olvidado que había un niño que no sabia el gran secreto que todos sabemos - Dirás Santa Claus – hablaba con voz preocupada.

- Pero todos sabes que Santa no…- Chocolove fue atapar la boca de su cuñado antes que completara esa frase y marcara por siempre a su hermano.

Opacho le daba de tirones sobre los pantalones de Chocolove y Horo - Santa no… ¿Qué? – pues quería que le digiera todo.

- Di algo que lastime a mi hermanito y te golpeare como nunca – le susurraba ese moreno al odio.

Horo empezado a sudar mucho a pesar que no era verano - Santa no podrás entregar los regalos pues esta enfermo – se las arreglo para mentirle.

Eres un mentiroso como tú hermana – Opacho no se creía eso, tal vez era pequeño pero no estúpido.

- Tiene razón, Opacho, Horo miente pues la verdad es que… – esa voz era nada más y nada menos que una francesita que les guiño a este Chocolove y Horo para que le siguiera la corriente - Creo que lo raptaron y peligra la navidad –

- ¡NO! – grito con dolor Opacho al escuchar esa calamidad y muy apresurado dijo - ¡Santa yo te recatare! –

Chocolove detuvo la acción de corre de su hermano - ¿A donde vas Opacho?-

- Tengo que ir al polo norte a rescatar a Santa –

- No te preocupes de seguro un grupo de súper héroes lo hará – seguía argumentando esta Jeanne y se coloco en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ese pequeño niño.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Jeanne? – con voz seria preguntaba ese niño moreno, la chica asintió y al parecer el Opacho le creyó.

- ¿Cuando llego ella aquí? –Pilika le decía a esta Anna que no pararon de ver esa escena.

- ¿Cómo quienes? – seguía su interrogatorio de ese niño.

- Como… como - se le había olvidado ese detalle de quienes podría ayudar, pero recordó una serie que vio en la mañana por la tele y le contesto- los Power Rangers, ellos lo ayudaran–

- ¿Quienes son ellos? –

- Son… – se puso de pie pues en estar en cuclillas la estaba matando.

- Que bueno que vino ella, así mi hermano estará entretenido – decían feliz este Chocolove al saber que no molestaría su hermanito mientras realizaban el concurso.

- Son chicos normales que salva la tierra del mal – le decía con emoción cada palabra para que le creyera.

- ¡Chocolove, te necesitamos!– Manta llamaban a éste pues necesitaba de su ayuda para el muñeco pues ideo algo junto con Hao, Yoh y Lyserg, para concluir que necesitan a ese morenazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se acercaba un ingenuo sin saber lo que le esperaba por parte de esos cuatro.

- Tu serás el esqueleto del muñeco – le dijo sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto pues no tenían tiempo.

- ¡Están locos! –veía que ellos iban en serio - ¡Yo me largo! – empezó a escapar pero los chicos se apresuraron en ir tras de ese morenazo.

- Creo que aquí necesitaremos a los Power Rangers para detener a tu hermano- se acercaba Ren a Opacho y a su novia.

Jeanne se puso a imaginar si en realizada existiera los power ranger, la imaginación de nuestra querida francesa empezaba alzar vuelo.

* * *

En el taller de Santa se encontraba todo su ejercito de enanos trabajando duro y tendido, algunos de ellos con alegrías otros no tanto pues preferían echarse una siestecita pero ¡no! estaban ahí haciendo juguetes para los niños que de seguramente romperían al día siguiente, pero en fin así era todos los años y ya estaban acostumbrados; todos trabajaban al ritmo de los tambores navideños y coreaban uno que otro villancico, los enanos parecían copias de los 7 enanos de blanca nieve y mezcla de los pitufos pues su vestimenta era igual a la de ellos; portaban unas botas puntiagudas de color verde, su chaleco color rojo al igual que su sobrero en forma de cono, su playera de manga larga de color blanco, y sus típicas medias de coloridas; se veían tan tiernos y ridículos que tan solo de verlos se te iba el aliento.

Todos cantaban y se esforzaban al máximo para tener listo la próxima tanda de juguete que repartiría el gran jefazo o sea Santa Claus, pero derepente abrieron ese gran portón con suma fuerza junto con un grito de un enano cabezón y castaño que alarmo a su gente:

- ¿Que sucede, Manta? –preguntaba el chaparro enano moreno, que tenia un gracioso afro y unas arracadas, este moreno era el encargado del taller de santa.

- Santa Claus desaprecio del mapa – explico con angustia en su voz, ese enano era el jefe de operaciones de seguridad para Santa, por esa razón él venia con el atuendo en color negro y con gafas.

- ¿Cómo?- no se creía lo que decía por eso fue hasta él para zangolotearlo y sacarlo de ese estado de petrificación en que quedo al decir eso último.

- No lo sé, Opacho por eso estoy preocupado – se alejaba de esos brazos que lo tenían encerrados, se agarró el cabello con desesperación, así como llego se llevo consigo al jefe del taller de Santa, estaban en un salón con muchas computadoras, televisiones pequeño donde se podía ver cada rincón del polo norte y al frente estaba el radar global del mundo, había pura tecnología, se podría decir que había dinero; = No hay ninguna señal en el radar –

Caminaba de un lado a otro este Opacho como tratando de encontrara una explicación sobre este situación = De seguro se le cayo su trasmisor ya sabes lo descuidado que es – dijo, pues erar muy sabido que Santa no era muy bueno en cuidar sus cosas como la ultima vez en que extravió a Rodolfo en África, que lo tenían secuestrado al pobre reno y que casi se lo comen gracias a la ayuda de Manta que lo localizo a tiempo a salvarlos pues literalmente ya estaba en la olla.

- Pero –Manta tenía un presentimiento que esta vez no era un descuido por parte de ese hombre panzón, una chica de igual aspecto de Manta pues era su hermana menor hizo aparición en la sala de operaciones.

- Chico llego el trineo= al escuchar eso se aliviaron todos los que se encontraba en esa sala, pues estaban preocupado pues se acercaba la hora de la aproximaba entrega los juguetes a la parte occidental, pero completo seriamente esa pequeña duende -Pero sin Santa –

Todos en la sala salieron al patio de llegada, ahí se encontraba los 6 renos, Manta fue con el líder = Rodolfo dinos ¿Qué paso?, Habla – lo miraba penetrante que puso con nervios al pobre animal al ver que no decía nada se dirigió al resto de los ciervos - O ustedes díganos algo -

Monnoko se acercó a su hermano y le toco levemente el hombro para si atraer la atención y una vez que se la dio le grito = ¡Son renos!, ¡ellos no hablan Imbécil! – y le dio una bofetada pero esa acción fue el inicio de una golpiza.

Opacho mientras veía como ese par de hermanos se mataban a golpes, pensó = ¡¿_Que hacemos Santa desapareció?! _– y exclamo preocupado - ¡Oh dios mio!, este va ser la peor navidad de todos los tiempo –

- Contrólate – ese especie de grito de guerra lo hizo reaccionar, noto como Monnoko lo veía con una mirada asesina, al principio no le iba a ser caso pero al ver en que estado dejo a su hermano, inconsciente, con el ojo morado y el brazo torcido.

- Ya me controle, no me pegue = esto ultimo lo susurro pues no quería ser el próximo saco de arena para ese chica, eso tres chicos pensaron una solución al problemas, estuvieron así por cinco minutos hasta el morenito concreto = Hay que llamarlos –

- ¿Debemos? –decía en un tono: ¿deberás estas seguro? - No es algo extremista =

Dejo pasar ese comentario de Manta y se dirigió a esta Modoko = Llamar a… -

- Al escuadrón del rescate – grito extasiada esa chica pero se vio como le negaba Opacho.

- A Dora la Exploradora = ahora decía el hermano de ésta, el morenito se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza como diciendo: _¿Por qué dios soy amigo de él?,_ Manta tenia que dar un por que de esa sugerencia tan inverosímil antes que su hermana lo vuelva a dejar inconsciente = Ella siempre encuentra todo =

- Es una caricatura, = le decía cruelmente pues sabia que su hermano le encantaba esa caricatura.

El enano Opacho dijo de una vez por todas para acabar con esa locura = A los Power Rangers –

- Ya sabia = tronado los dedo comento ese castaño.

- En serio, = Monnoko le dedico unos ojos tierno a este Opacho como intentando de disuadir en su orden pero no logro pues estaba decidió = ¿A ellos? pero son unos adolescente y ¿sabes lo que implica?-

- ¿Qué? – con exasperaciones atrevió a preguntar ya sabiendo lo que venia.

Sus cambios de humor, son tan drástico, de un momento están contentos, luego enojados hasta lujuriosos son –Monnoko enumeraba cada característica de los chicos - Parasen mujeres en pleno menopausia, = hizo una pausa = No hasta creo que ellas se controla mejor que ellos –

- Ok, no los llamaremos = Opacho tratando de tranquilizar, pero al notar que su amiga se retiraba, le dijo rápidamente a Manta = Pídeles ayuda -el castaño asintió, saco el celular de lujo y disqueo el numero, el enano del afro noto como su amigo explicaba la situación al sensei de los héroes y mientras hablaba Manta levanto el pulgar en forma positiva.

Mientras en otro sitio, estaban reunidos seis chicos, dos de ellos eran mujeres que no perdía tiempo en ver en cada aparador de esa plaza comercial, había muchas personas pues era 24 de diciembre y todos estaban comprando a ultima hora los regalos para sus seres queridos mientras que en la casa las mamás estaban preparando la cena.

Pero que les parece si nos enfocamos en esos seis chicos: el primero era el líder Asakura Yoh el power ranger blanco su bestia era el tigre de bengala blanco, es un chico tranquilo y sumamente inteligente en la hora de combate; es novio de Anna que precisamente también es la ranger dorado, esta bella rubia es la segundo al mando, es la del carácter fuerte, una maestra del sable y estrategias, su carácter es representada por el puma.

La otra chica era del extranjero se llama Jeanne es la ranger plateado, ella era frágil pero letal, su agilidad era comparada con el jaguar, Tao Ren ese el novio de esta linda francesita, él es de origen chino, es un chico arrogante por que es el heredero de la industria automotriz y de la cadena de comida china por esa actitud egocéntrica y a veces solitaria se le comparaba con la pantera que es su símbolo como ranger negro.

El siguiente ranger es Lyserg el ranger red y su símbolo era león como este animal, él es temerario, solitario, tenia una fuerza de voluntad y coraje a la hora de combate; Ahora paseemos al ultimo ranger azul este Horokeu Usui este es un tipo, exagerado, gracioso, energético, desesperante, amigable en ocasiones, fastidioso y tanta cosas más que me tardaría en describir, a diferencia de sus compañeros que tiene como bestia protector animales felinos a él lo protegía el animal el lobo al principio se sintió excluido pero su Sensei le explico que él seria el catalizador de tanta fieras juntas, Horo se sintió importante por esas palabras así que acepto gustosamente ese deber.

Mientras caminaba por ese pasillo el líder sintió vibrar su reloj de color rojo, y noto que había una mensaje por parte de Morphine que les pedía que fueran al cuartel general = Nos esta llamando Amidamaru, vengan chicos –

- Pero no he terminado de comer mi postre- le decía Horo mientras mostraba su pequeña caja donde se encontraba bien guardado su pastel de frambuesa con queso- Y aparte tengo que llegar temprano a la cena de navidad- muy apenado comentaba ese Usui = Es que tengo que ser el primero en tener la porción grande del pavo navideño=

Yoh no podía aceptar esa excusa = El deber es primero – se podía escuchar como refunfuñaba ese Usui que no le pareció buena idea pues sabia que llegaría tarde a la repartición de pavo, de forma sutil esos seis chicos salieron de la plaza para irse a un callejón y así tele transportarse por medio de esos reloj altamente modificado.

Caminaban dentro del cuartel que estaba escondido en la montaña de Fuji, Ren platicaba con Anna tratando de darse una idea del porque del llamado pues sabían de ante mano que no habría desastre en navidad, pues hubo una tregua por parte de sus enemigos.

En el centro de control de los Powers Rangers encontraron a una mujer especie de hada con un aspecto agradable, linda y de un humor cálido, ese era Morphine la mano derecha de Amidamaru su sensei, este famoso hombre tiene más 600 años de vida, el susodicho Amidamaru fue un samurái que le fue otorgado por una hechicera tres cosas; poderes, inmortalidad y sabiduría. Ahí esta su sensei junto con Morphine en la sala de control.

Esos cinco chicos se quedaron enfrente de su sensei e hicieron reverencia, muy atrasado y metido en sus cosas era este Horo que no paraba de refunfuñar y reclamar por lo tan molesto que estaba = En que estaba pensando cuando acepte ser… - estaban tan concentrado que se topo con su sensei cara a cara y con una sonrisita tímida = Hola ¿Qué pasa?-

Ya con los rangers completos y a su disposición les comenzó a platicar la situación = Ha desaparecido Santa Claus =

Los chicos no evitaron estar estáticos por la sorpresa, Jeanne quería aguantar las lagrimas pues este iba ser la última vez que le escribiera a Santa algo raro para un chica de 16 años, Ren por su parte le daba igual total a él siempre le traía una carbón junto con una nota que le dice algo _así "compórtate bien Ren y deja de ser tan fanfarrón y egocéntrico atte. Santa, PD si quieres regalos aunque sea déjame leche y algunas galletas, aparte de ser egocéntrico tacaño :(",_ Lyserg por su parte estaba horrorizado pues Santa era lo único bueno de su niñez así que con detenimiento pensó_:" lo encontrare", _Anna tanto Yoh lo estaban trataron de dirigir de la buena forma y controlándose a diferencia de Horo que estaba arrodillado y lloriqueando a veces esa actitud de su amigo les hacia pensar_: ¿Por qué era un Ranger?_

- ¡¿Ahora quien me traerá mis regalos y le pondrá carbón a los niños malos?! – ahí de rodillas y sin estar rezando exclamaba con mucho dolor en cada palabras, se tiraba de los cabellos y de la ropa, seguiría así hasta que alguien le dio su merecido.

Ya con un Horo tranquilizado y todo gracias al certero puñetazo de Anna - Es una exagerado - le decía al momento de verlo.

Yoh agarrando por la cintura a esta Anna tratando de controlarla pues este Horo le había sacado la lengua y enseñado el dedo medio como respuesta de ese puñetazo, Ren vio que el líder estaba ocupado y decidió indagar - ¿Donde fue la última entrega?–

- Cerca de Suiza – hablo Morphine que después les dio las coordinadas.

Una vez que logro tranquilizar a su Anna y todo gracias a que Horo tuvo que pedirle disculpa por orden de él, el joven red ranger comenzó a dar ordenes -Bueno Horo, Anna y Lyserg vayan al polo norte por si hay algún rastro en el trineo – ellos asintieron – Mientras que yo junto con Jeanne y Ren haremos los mismo allá en Suiza –

Antes de salir de la guarida, los chicos con un grito de : "Metamorfosis" vaya la redundancia se transformaron en los power ranger, su traje constaba de unas botas larga, el traje completo que los cubría todo su cuerpo era de una textura rígida que se parecía a la mezclilla pero solida como el hiero cuando esa atacado también les daba una fuerza y resistencia, tenia un casco que te tenia un visor oscuro que oculta por completo sus rostro y claro proteger sus cabezas contra los impacto; cada ranger tenían una arma diferente: Yoh tenia una espada, Ren una lanza, Lyserg tenia una cadenas o cuerdas con un peso giratorio conocidas como kyoketsu shoge , Jeanne un arco que es especial pues siempre tendría flechas que lanzar, Anna no solamente tenia una katana tenia tres en total de diferentes tamaños y Horo tenia un Chigriki, esta arma constaba de dos bastones de hierro que estaba unido por una cadena; cada traje estaba acorde a su color: blanco, negro, rojo, plateado, dorado y azul, en el pecho de cada vestimenta tenia el escudo de su animal protector.

Una vez ya transformados se fueron, en Suiza estaba haciendo un frío tremendo y tormentas de nieve que les ocasiono problema a nuestros rangers, Jeanne estaba en cuclillas examinando con la ayuda de la visión de su caso que le servía como rastreador, Ren e Yoh hacia lo mismo que su compañera- ¡Que raro! - esa exclamación por parte de su amiga hizo que Yoh fuera al lado de ella, Jeanne levantaba con una ramita ese pedazo de carne putrefacta y de ahí examino con detalle que alrededor de donde encontró esa muestra había - Hay rastro de sangre y secreciones –

-¡Encorte muchas plumas! – gritaba el ranger negro atrás de unos arbustos no muy lejos de Jeanne e Yoh.

Se llevo una mano al mentón y analizo cada evidencia, carne podrida, sangre, saliva y plumas negra, llego a la conclusión el ranger blanco - Se me hace que fue raptado por el grupo "Tenebrosos"–

Ese grupo de villanos "Tenebrosos" eran los más despreciados, sádicos, y temibles personas que han habitado en la tierra, ese grupo eran conformados por cuatros seres, el primero: el señor de fuego Hao, éste era un sádico pues se tentaba el corazón a la hora de querer apoderarse del mundo y matar a las personas, la segunda era Kanna "la bruja" ella era un poco ajena a la pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a diferencia de Hao, ella creaba monstruos un ejemplo de ellos sus zombis voladores que fueron precisamente ellos que dejaron estos rastro, el tercer miembro era una payaso tenebroso llamado Chocolove, sus poderes constaba en contar chiste que lograba quitar energía vital a cualquier ser viviente que estuviera a su alrededor, y la última era la líder con dicho apodo era "Madam", era algo rara, pues a veces peleaba encontrar de ellos o se limitaba a platicar con ellos, no podía comprender la mente de ese líder.

- No hay que hacer conjeturas rápidas- le pedía con suma razón ese chinito a su líder.

- Odio salir en navidad- decía una irritable ranger dorado que estaba sentada arriba del heno, esos tres rangers estaba en el establo examinando el trineo, bueno el trabajo lo estaba haciendo Lyserg pues el ranger azul estaba entretenido jugando con Rodolfo.

- ¡Cálmate! - le pedía con mucha calma, Anna veía como este Horo parecía divertirse como niño con juguete nuevo - Ven a acariciar a los renos, ¡Es mu divertido! –

- ¡Eureka! – decía una emocionado ranger rojo al encontrar una pista - Que encontrarte un cabello –

No se por que te emociona, de seguro es de santa – decía una desanimada Anna, Lyserg no perdió tiempo y metió esa muestra a su reloj para que lo comenzara analizarlo, no tardo más de dos minutos cuando al fin encontraron al culpable de llevarse a Santa Claus - El ADN concuerda con la de "Madam" – los enanos que hacían compañía a esos rangers se asustaron y temía lo peor para Santa, pero también para ellos porque de seguro no recibirían su pago.

- Ella – en forma de susurro decía Horo que dejaba de acariciar a ese reno, Anna rápidamente hablo con Yoh, Lyserg espero que su amiga terminara de comunicarle todo.

Una vez terminado de platicar con Yoh, esta Anna dijo - Dice que nos encontremos en la entrada de la guarida de los "Tenebrosos"– ese trío se despidieron de los enanos, ingresaron las coordinadas de la dichosa guarida de su enemigo de un momento a otro ya estaban reunidos esos seis ranger, estaba en ese acantilado, notaron que estaba oscureciendo, ya no había mucho tiempo para encontrar a Santa y liberarlo caminaron hasta encontrar una cueva en donde empezaron adentrarse.

- Que asqueroso – arrugaba la nariz ese ranger negro pues el olor fétido le llegaba a marearlo.

Por otro lado, alguien que también se estaba quejando era Jeanne no por como olía esa cueva sino por otra cosa superficial - ¡Odio mi traje! no le hace beneficio a mi figura – Anna rio levemente por esa forma de actuar de su amiga.

-Hay que apurarnos pues tengo que llegar temprano a la casa para…- les recordaba ese Usui a sus amigo pero fue interrumpidos por dos cosas: uno por el rugido de su estomago y dos por que sus amigos completaron la frase en forma de coro - ¡Comer el pavo de tu madre! –

Concentrase chicos – les repetía el ranger blanco, gracias a su visión nocturna por esos casto podía ver como se acercaban con paso lentos unos cuerpos.

- ¡Zombis! – gritaba esa Jeanne que les daba terror y algo de asco, los rangers se posicionaron en forma de ataque.

Este Horo les susurraba a sus amigos con algo de angustia en su voz - Espero que no se coman mi cerebro –

- ¡Tranquilízate! – Dijo el ranger dorada, Horo agradeció ese gesto de solidaridad pero al final se arrepintió pues no había previsto venir las siguientes palabras por parte de su amiga - De seguro ni te harán caso por la falta de ese órgano –

- Graciosa – la pelea comenzó, al principio fue cuerpo a cuerpo pero por la cantidad de zombi que llegaba decidieron utilizar sus armas, a diestra y siniestras, comenzaron a ganar ese combate hasta que llego uno de los cuatros tenebrosos.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – la voz masculina era por parte de Hao que venia con unos pantalones marrones, con unos guantes rojos y mostrando su buen formado torso.

- No es obvio… - Yoh trataba de decir algo pero un zombi le estaba dando lata y le corto la cabeza con la espada y con voz irónica les dijo - Venimos a desearle feliz navidad-

- ¿Se olvidaron del pacto? – le pregunto con molestia en la voz este Hao.

- Ni lo me menciones- hablo furioso este ranger rojo - Ustedes rompieron el pacto –

- Nosotros no hemos roto el pacto – le decía altamente ofendido ese villano.

- Claro que sí – replicaba Yoh.

- Sabes… NO estoy de buen humor, si no me vas a creer – mientras hablaba dos bolas de fuego aparecía en ambas manos y con una cara de sádico dijo - Entonces tendré que castigarlos por no creerme – empezó una dura batalla entre los rangers blanco y rojo vs. Hao

El gran escandalo que había hizo que los otros dos siniestro apareciera – Hao te ayudare – dijo Kanna pero fue interceptada por ranger dorada y la plateada, la peli azul las ataco con rayo morados, ellas la esquivaba ágilmente - ¡Por dios, las aniquilare! –

Mientras la batalla se hacia, Horo aprovecho un momento para ver la hora y se dio cuenta que era casi las 9 pm así que llamo a su familia, saco su cel. y marco - ¿Aló?, ¡¿Mamá?! –le gritaba para que le escuchara, mientras en la otra bocina se escuchaba: ¿Dónde estas Horo? Y ¿Por qué se escucha mucho ruido? – Estoy en los videos juegos, ¡Mamá voy a llegar algo tarde! ¿Me escuchas?- su madre apenas le podía entender – ASÍ QUE GUARDAME UN PEDAZO DE PAVO, DE PREFERENCIA UN MUSLO- le grito para que le entendiera, escucho la angelical voz de su madre decir: ¡Claro! ¡Te amo hijo y llega pronto! – YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, ADIOS- a la hora de corta y guardar el teléfono esquivo un golpe de un zombi pero él le dio una patada que le quito la cabeza.

- Mr. clown hará su show – decía ese payaso espelúznate, tenia unos pantalones estilo bombachos de un color morado y un camisón grande con círculos negro con rojo, un maquillaje nada agradable, unos zapatos negros y largos; ese payaso tenia un afro.

- ¡Oh no! –decía con horror Ren.

- ¿Quiere un show?– de la nada saco un micrófono ese payaso, mientras ese siniestro contaba algunos chiste que les estaba bajando la energía a los rangers, Kanna se junto a Hao para platicar.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacan? - Kanna estaba molesta por la interrupción de esos rangers – Justo ahora que puse el pavo en el horno –

- Nos están acusando por romper el pacto –

- Pero no le hemos hecho –

- Se los dije, pero no me cree – Hao veía como se retorcían los rangers con cada chiste de Chocolove

- No, no, ¡YA BASTA! – Ren con la poca fuerza que tenia gritaba furioso, y apunto con la lanza a ese payado y le decía con mucho desprecio - ¡Basta!, TE ODIO MALDITO, ni en noche buena me libro de ¡tus estúpidos chistes! –

Aplaudió esta Kanna dando la señal a Chocolove que se detuviera por el bien de todos, a pesar que Hao y ella eran inmune a sus chiste eso no les librara de escuchar lo tan pésimos que eran - Hay que terminar esta pelea y rápido pues deje el pavo en el horno –

Los rangers se paraba lentamente, Horo se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar que estaba cocinando - ¡¿Pavo dices?!- la bruja sólo asintió - ¿Van a celebrar navidad?- ahora los tres tenebrosos villanos afirmaron.

- Entonces los malvados celebran navidad– decía con sorpresa este Lyserg, Hao logro escucharlo y se sintió ofendido pues él como sus compañero "tenebrosos" tenía sus corazoncitos al final de todo.

- ¿Y como preparaste el pavo? – pregunto una interesada Jeanne, Kanna le conto que lo hizo al estilo caribeño: con piña, un poco de tocino y que al final le inyecto vino para que la carne se ablandara - Suena delicioso, –

- ¡Por que siempre arruina nuestro día, Power Rangers! – decía con mucho desdén este Hao pues ya quería que se fuera pues quería probar la comida de Kanna.

Yoh rugo las cejas y dijo - Pues por gente como tú que raptan a Santa merecen esto y más-

- ¿Dices que raptamos a Santa?– habla incrédulo por esa falsa acusación.

- Si- le contesto este Yoh.

- Pero nosotros no lo realizamos eso – ahora en turno de hablar fue Chocolove.

- Claro que ustedes fueron- Lyserg comentaba muy seguro - Encontramos el cabello de su líder en el trineo de Santa–

- ¿Kanna tu sabes algo? – Hao noto como hacia memoria su compañera.

- Bueno la jefa me pidió que le creara unos zombi con el pretexto que quería salir a jugar – Kanna decía y se llevo a la cintura ambas manos – Se aprovechó de que estaba ocupada, ¡que distraída soy! ¡ella nunca juega con los zombis! – se regaño esa mujer, Hao le dio unas leves palmaditas.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo la culpa por no vigilar al jefe – ese día estaba ocupado el grupo "Tenebroso" Kanna estaba encerrada en la cocina, Hao ponía el árbol de navidad y Chocolove hacia limpieza general del hogar; ese trio sabia lo tan traviesa y loco que era su líder por eso tenia que estar vigilándola día y noche, pero ese día no pudieron hacerlo - Vengan – Hao los invito que los siguiera pues tenia el presentimiento que tal vez era cierto lo que les decía ese grupo de Rangers.

- ¡Que! – decía algo confundido este Horo al ori eso

- Los invito a nuestra casa, vamos arreglar esto de una maldita vez – con voz serena les dijo, empezaron a caminar, Kanna desapareció a los zombis que quedaban en pie, Chocolove guardo su micrófono.

- ¿Nos ayudara? – cuestionaba Yoh al sublíder de ese clan "tenebroso"

- Si – se detuvo para voltear a ver al ranger blanco y con suma énfasis dijo los siguiente - Pero sólo por esta vez pues es navidad y es Santa – y volvió a prender su andar este Hao.

Mientras caminaba Yoh les susurro a sus amigos "estemos alerta", caminaron por unos quince minutos, cada paso que daba se podía deslumbrar una mansión estilo oriental, esa casa estaba muy bien conservada, tenia un patio y un pequeño arrollo.

Al entrar a la casa, Kanna se fuer directo a la cocina para verificar como iba el pavo, Hao con un ademan les dijo que lo siguiera, caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación.

Hao tocaba en la puerta deslizadora mientras llamaba - Líder, Líder soy Hao ¿Puedo pasar? – no obtuvo respuesta, los jóvenes rangers estaba desesperados.

- ¡Ahora veras, Santa! – esas palabras los pusieron en alerta a los chicos- Esta es la venganza por no traerme mi muñeca que te pedí – la voz de la líder se escuchaba con mucha rabia y agitada.

- ¡No seas cruel!- la voz de una hombre de mediana edad rogaba.

- Es…- tumbaron la puerta los ranger gracias a la ayuda de Horo que fue el involuntario de derrumbar la puerta pues lo lanzo este Ren - ¿Santa?- los chicos presente no se creía en que situación estaba ese hombre, ahí sentado frente a la tele con un control de consola, a lado de él estaba una chica peli rosa que estaba dándole duro a los botones del control.

- ¡Vamos perdóname! – decía Santa sin tener en cuenta la presencia de los Rangers - Es que esa muñeca no la encontraba… - pero no concluyo lo que estaba diciendo pues veía por la tele como la líder de los "Tenebrosos" hacia papilla a su personaje del video juego.

- Ahora veras toma, toma- seguía moviendo los dedos hasta ver en la pantalla un "knock-out" y luego un "game over".

- Ay… no otra vez perdí – suspiraba decepcionado, una vez terminado su pelea 40 vio a sus rescatadores. - ¿Que sucede, rangers? –

- Están jugando mortal kombat – Anna hablaba anonadada.

- ¡Sí!, esta es mi venganza – respondió la líder. – Derrotarlo uno y otra vez en su video juego favorito -

- Perdóname, Tamao – con ojos suplicantes pedía Santa, la líder no tuvo que otra que aceptarlas, al ver eso el hombre del traje rojo - Te tengo una sorpresa –Santa se acercó a su morral café y encontró algo – Toma –

Tamao se acercó y la agarro, era el juguete que pidió hace años - Es la muñeca de tela que tanto quería – la abrazo con mucho cariño.

- Iba a dejártela esta noche pero tú me raptaste - la miraba encantadoramente a esa peli rosa, Santa no se podía creer como una linda niña como Tamao pueda ser la líder de los "Tenebrosos" y tener un apodo muy feo "Madam".

- Lo siento, Santa – al fin se disculpo Tamao

- ¡El Pavo esta listo! – decía una feliz Kanna.

- Te ayudo- se ofreció este Horo que ya estaba muerto de hambre, este Usui se llevaba el enorme ave hacia el comedor que por cierto ya estaba arreglado, era una mesa larga que podía caber hasta 20 personas, los power rangers se quedaron a cenar a petición de Tamao como forma de disculpa - Voy a llamar a mamá y avisarle que llegare muy pero muy atrasado – sacaba otra vez el celular. - Me sorprende que haya recepción en esta cueva –

- ¡Saquen la sidra y el tequila! – decía una animado Hao.

- La, la, la –canturreaba Yoh en forma de villancico.

- ¡Chiste! – se auto pedía este Chocolove a pesar de la miradas asesinas que le daban, el moreno conto un chiste pero fue callado por un golpe de Ren, la noche transcurrió, con armonía, paz, amor y sobre todo con mucha comida, esa navidad iba ser de lo mejor y única. Ya volviendo a la realidad Jeanne se percato que Opacho estaba dándole unos leve golpecito a Hao y parecía que le estaba reclamando algo.

- Se pasaron de la raya – decía un lloroso morenito – Mi pobre hermano le dará hipotermia -

- ¿Crees? – Hao no se había percatado de ese hecho – No te preocupes Opacho tu hermano saldrá bien, eso espero- le mintió lo mejor que pudo.

- Hay que descongelarlo – ordenaba una preocupada Pilika, es que no era pare menos pues Hao junto Yoh, Lyserg y Manta se le había ocurrió la grandiosa idea de realizar el hombre de nieve con el cuerpo de Chocolove, la chica era testigo de como su novio estaba debajo de toda esa nieve, tal vez no estaría sintiéndose así sí tan sólo Chocolove llevara algo más que el bóxer.

- ¡No!- pido Yoh - Hay que esperar que venga el juez y nos de la calificación – así como dijo ese Asakura, tuvieron un largo tiempo en esperando, gracias al clima frio hacia que la nieve estuviera dura eso no era bueno para Chocolove que comenzaba a no sentir sus pies.

El dichoso juez hacia su aparición después de cinco horas de ver los demás muñecos que por cierto no les llamo mucho la atención, examino el muñeco de Yoh y compañía, el diseño era algo realmente tan realista y bien realizado la forma humanoide, el hombre de nieve trataba de los años 70¨s y por eso el muñeco tenia vestimentas de esa época y con una afro, al juez le pareció genial el realismo de ese afro hasta lo toco.

Ese acto por parte del Juez alarmo a los chicos y rezaron de que no descubriera su secreto; pues si lo hacia para los chico seria una perdida de tiempo todo el esfuerzo que hicieron al realizar una pequeña casita con las cobijas que encontraron en el armario del conserje con el sólo hecho de evitar miradas indiscretas y así lograr cubrir todo de nieve a Chocolove, esos momentos fueron de tensión pura para nuestros muchachos - Vaya que diseño hasta podría decir que parece un humano real – decía ese juez

- Si supiera – comentaba en voz baja este Ren que no evito sonreír.

- ¿Si supiera que? – el Juez preguntaba con suma curiosidad por ese comentario.

- Nada – Lyserg tapo con una mano a su amigo mientras le contestaba al juez.

- ¿Que le parece? – pedía la opinión esta Anna para acelerar el proceso de examinación.

- ¡Magnifico! – sin tanto dar vuelta dijo - Cada escultura que vi no me convencía hasta que vi la de ustedes y por eso - el Juez buscaba entre su abrigo el listo ganador, Hao y resto de los castigados se les iluminaba el rostro pues con ese último premio daba por cerrada la condena que tenia - ¡Ustedes ganan! – con una sonrisa le otorgo el listón, los chicos saltaron de emoción, Anna abrazo a sus amiga pues estaba feliz pues ya era una mujer libre, Horo quería llorar de la emoción, Hao e Yoh se estaban felicitando, Jeanne le dio un beso a su novio, Lyserg ayudando a Pilika a controlar a Opacho que al parecer ya quería sacar a su hermano.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los demás concursantes se iban a su casa, mientras que los ganadores se esperaban para desenterrar a su amigo, disimulaban que se estaba tomando fotos con su estatua para no levantar sospechas, Yoh hacia ángeles de nieve junto con Opacho ahí en el piso. – Ganamos- no se lo podía creer este Horo.

Hao al percatarse que al fin estaban solos, dijo- Ahora chicos, y haber si pueden traer una secador de cabello –

Pilika extendía una manta entre sus manos, Horo y Lyserg se percataron que para que traían la secadora pues en el patio no había conectores de luz, Manta se aguantaba la risa - ¡Hermano! – exclamaba una feliz Opacho que fue a abrazarlo mientras que Pilika envolvía a su novio con la manta, Chocolove no dejaba de temblar, de darles una seria mirada y soltar uno que otra maldición.

Ellos ignoraban esas palabras, Anna propuso algo – Chicos, ¿Que les parece si celebramos? ¿Que tal si organizamos una salida? – la rubia recordó que tenia una salida pendiente con Jun.

- ¿Salida? – repitió Yoh, las chicas se emocionaron con esa idea, en cambio los chicos no entendía por que la emoción de ellas.

- Ir de antro – le aclaro esa rubia, ella sabia que Yoh no era mucho de ir de antro a pesar de tiene 17 años, pues era lo más lógico las salidas a esa edad pues quieres salir toda la noche junto con tus compinches, embriagarte y divertirte.

- ¡Yo apoyo a mi amiga! – dijo la peli celeste.

Opacho le picaba una pierna a la novia de su hermano - Pilika, no se te olvida algo –

- ¡Cállate enano! – se coloco en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ese pequeño, Anna e Yoh veía esa acción detenidamente pues su instinto le indicaba - No ves que no es un buen momento –

- ¡Todos vayamos de reventón la próxima vez! – las palabras de Hao hizo que esa pareja dejara de ver a esa peli celeste.

- ¡Pero menos Horro! – decía en tono juguetón Pilika y Horo le rogaba que no lo a completara ese anunciado, pero su malicia y su instinto de molestar a su hermano la obligo a decir -¡Pues esta castigado! –

- ¡Pilika! – Horo fue a perseguir a su hermanita.

Todos caminaba dichosamente atrás de esos Usui, notaron como la sombra del conserje empezaba a cerrar el portón así que empezaron a trotar e irse a sus respectivas casas, ¿como sera esa salida?...

continuara...

* * *

Hola ¿Qué le pareció?, ahora me inspire en los regaños de mamá, ¡ahora si que me fume para que me saliera esto! jajaja. Quise actualizar hoy viernes pues es hora de parranda y escuchando techno music que me hizo escribir lo más rápido posible.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: **Love Anna, nina y jazmin asakura** ¡son unos amores! y ahora le contestare a Jazmín: disculpa la tardanza te quería contestar lo más pronto posible por medio de este fic y por supuesto que te ayudare que te parece de en vez de agregarte a mi Facebook mejor me pasas tu Messenger por medio de un mensaje privado para no arriesgas tu información pues hay que tener cuidado en estas paginas, y no te preocupes no soy mala onda, ojete o un hacker , bueno tu decides si quieres por medio del Facebook o por Messenger, Bueno espero tu PM.

Bueno, me despido pues me tengo que ir corriendo por el pan se acaba jajaja ¡chiste local! ¡vamos equipo a ganar!

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"

by DjPuMa13g.

Nos vemos, Amor&Paz.

Salu2


	12. Si fueramos Strippers?

**¡Aviso!** Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis queridos lectores que me han aguantado, también a KaguyaMoon, Love Anna, Jazmin Saigan96 gracias por sus comentarios, para un amigo en especial pues sin él no me hubiera inspirado para esta loca idea ¡gracias amigo! ¡te quiero mucho! y para los strippers.

¡Hola mundo! Primero que nada Shaman King no me pertenece ni las canciones siguientes:

_Toyfriend- David Guetta; Rihana- don´t stop the music; Disco Club – The Black Eyed Peas(mi favorita cancion); Hot girl- Dony - Elena Gheorghe; Disco Romancing- Elena Gheorghe. Y La noche de los 2 – Daddy Yankee._

**¡Cada uno de estas canciones solo les pertenece a sus respectivos autores! Yo no gano nada al mencionarlos**. cada una de esta cancion me inspiro en cada etapa de este capitulo,¡son muy buenas estas rolas, nadie me lo puede negar! Ya con esto aclarado. ¡que empieze la fiesta!

* * *

En las calles de Tokio estaba todo bien alumbrado gracias a la iluminación de cada edificio que constituía a esa cuidad, el centro de esa ciudad había un buen ambiente y todo gracias a los clubes nocturnos que estaban abiertos, también con cada tienda comercial, taberna y centros de karaokes.

Una camioneta de color vino que relucía gracias a la gran pulida que le dieron, un chico de cabello castaño largo que no dejaba de mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando a todo volumen, su copilotó que curiosamente tenia el mismo color de cabello pero de tamaño mediano, este último traía los ojos cerrado se notaba que estaba disfrutando del paseo breve que tenían y de la canción que retumba en los bufes de esa camioneta, la canción era ideal como para tomarlo como himno para esa noche: **"Disco Club" –The Black Eyed Peas.**

**"Disco Club"**

**_If the lady's in the disco club  
Are freakin in the disco club  
And dancing in the disco club  
And shaking in the disco club  
Then Take me to the disco club_**

- Fue una buena idea pedir el auto a papá – dijo una vez que bajo el volumen del estéreo.

- Cierto, Yoh – se detuvo brevemente por la luz roja, Hao pudo echar un vistazo al cielo, ahí estaba la luna llena testigo de la diversión que tendría junto con sus amigos, era hermosa esa noche… esa primera noche de vacaciones de invierno, lo malo era que a veces hacia ráfagas de viento muy helada pero en fin no todo era perfecto. – Bien primero vamos por Chocolove –

- Si, su casa queda cerca – Hao retomo su camino y subió de nuevamente el volumen pues era su cancion favorita a la hora de conducir, a pesar de tener tan solo 17 años sabia manejar muy bien por eso sus padres no dudaron en prestarles el auto al gemelo mayor.

**_Yeah, I'm trying to party on out  
Step to the disco can't work it out  
Let's get go and this party started now  
Parties and getting naughty is what I'm all about  
So many girlies in the house  
With banging ass bodies and perty ass mouths  
After the club we're going straight to my house  
(I got to, go to) Gotta get you on my couch  
I rock steady, no doubt  
You ask for some of us so I let you turn it out  
Don't give me drama baby, baby don't pout  
I don't want a baby, momma, don't want a spouse_**

En otro sitio había un chico que aprovechaba su estancia en ese lujoso departamento para estar viendo los canales de deportes entre otros cosas, a ese jovencito por eso le gustaba ir a esa casa, la tele le ayudaba que no se desesperara por esperar a que terminaran de arreglarse sus compañeras de parranda.

- ¿Ya terminaron de arreglarse? – les gritaba desde la sala a esa chicas que pudieron oírlo a la perfección a pesar de la gran distancia que había, por eso decidieron ignorarlo.

La chica peli celeste que era también invitada de ese departamento, se estaba poniendo un mini short de color hueso, una blusa rosa, unas zapatillas negras de un alto tacón, se color en el cuello de forma elegante una bufanda negra, el cabello suelto dejo a un lado su característica banda e iba ligeramente pintada y llevaba a la mano su sweater negro.

Por otra parte la joven rubia llevaba un blusón negro que dejaba al descubierto su hombro izquierdo, esa blusa se le pegaba al cuerpo que combinaba perfectamente con sus mayones de color gris-plateado que se les pegaba a esa bien formadas piernas y unas zapatilla negra de un tacón medio alto, el cabello suelto como era su característica., ahora solo le faltaba detalles a su vestimenta unos artes plateados, unas pulseras metálica, un collar, se color pequeña chamarra de cuero negro que le llegaba por arriba de la cintura y tomo su pequeño bolso, ambas chicas se vieron por última vez en el espejo y se felicitaron mutuamente por como iban vestidas.

- ¿Ya están?- preguntaba ya un irritable chico que estaba impaciente en esa lujosa sala que ya estuvo un buen tiempo viendo la tele, ellas salieron de ese largo pasillo de ese grandioso peth house.

- Que desesperado eres Horo – le daba un golpe con el sweater su linda hermanita.

- Me sentía anciano por esos minutos que parecían años, ¿estaban haciendo la ropa o qué? – en forma sarcástica hablaba él, Pilika solo rodo los ojos y Anna comenzó a caminar hasta el despacho de su padre para despedirse.

- Ya nos vamos, papá – se quedo en el umbral pues no quería interrumpir la lectura de su progenitor.

El señor por su parte se quito los lentes y cerro el libro para luego dejarlo en el escritorio, fue hacia su hija - Te cuidas – le daba un leve beso en la mejilla derecha.

- Lo sé, papá, siempre lo hago –Padre e hija caminaron hacia la sala donde se encontraba a esos dos Usui, no les sorprendió verlos discutir a esos hermanos. – Papá, me podrías hacer un favor –

- ¿De que se trata?

- Es que le dije a la mamá de ellos que estaríamos toda la noche aquí, como haciendo un especie de pijamada –

- ¿Le mentiste? – eso no le gustaba a Fausto que hiciera eso su hija.

- Si, es que era necesario pues como a Horo lo castigaron, era obvio que no lo dejaría ir a la fiesta – los hermanos Usui detuvieron su discusión al escuchar a su amiga en común.

- Entonces el favor es…-

Antes de completar la frase de su padre miro a sus amigos y noto el ruego en esos ojos celeste que tenían ese par de hermanos, con decisión le dijo - Que si llama puedes decir que estamos aquí viendo una película o lo que sea –

- Ay hija – esa exclamación le indicaba que tal vez no lo haría pues a su padre no le agradaba mentir.

Los jóvenes Usui fueron con el señor, este Horo se arrodillo enfrente de él - ¿Por favor señor, por su hija háganos ese favor? – este Fausto volteo su rosto para no seguir viendo como ese chico se humillaba para pedir su ayuda pero no le funciono su cambio de vista pues la tierna cara de Pilika que denotaba que podía llorar si no lo hacia le oprimía el corazón porque no le gustaba ver llorar a la mujeres y niñas.

Aceptando su derrota dijo - Lo hare con una condición… que tú – poso su mirada al mayor de los Usui para señalarlo - Me debes cumplir –

Trago saliva pues tenia un presentimiento que no seria nada bueno - Dígame –

Fausto abrazo al chico por los hombros, el hombre se dio cuenta de lo tan alto que se ha vuelto ese chiquillo y pensaba que hace unos años atrás le llegaba apenas por las rodillas como pasaba el tiempo, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa nostalgia que le invadía al saber que esos chicos ya solo le faltaba algunos años para volverse adultos - Que debes cuidar muy bien de mi Anna– Horo sonrió por que era lo más fácil del mundo, Fausto se estaba irritando al no saber su respuesta, así que le dedico una mirada siniestra para apresurar su habla - ¿Lo harás, verdad? –

- Si, señor, la cuidare – contesto con mucha monotonía, Anna por su parte veía como su padre conducía a Horo a la entrada.

Fausto voltea atrás al ver que distancia había entre las chicas y ellos pues no quería que vieran lo siguiente - Creo que no entiendes bien –lo tomo por el cuello de esa camisa que portaba ese chico para alzarlo levemente del piso, esa acción tenia que hacerlo para que entendiera la seriedad de su condición que le daba - No quiero que nadie se propase con ella, eso te incluye a ti, por eso la cuidaras como si fuera tu hermana – lo soltó bruscamente que hizo que Horo cayera al piso, éste estaba asustado por esa mirada que se le hacia conocida pues claro era la misma mirada que a veces su querida amiga le regalaba- ¡Ahora dilo! – le ordeno fuertemente.

El chico se paro del piso, se arreglo la ropa y dijo en forma de juramento- Yo la cuidare como si fuera mi hermana, nadie se sobrepasara con ella, primero yo muerto que ella ser tocada por un rufián –

- Eso incluye a su novio – dijo con una voz siniestra este Fausto, él es un padre celoso hasta el punto de ser demente es lo que entendió este Horo al verlo actuar así.

- Claro – se aclaro la garganta pues ya le estaba siendo difícil hablar por el nudo de miedo que le provoco - No dejare que Yoh le haga cariñitos a su hija –

- Eres un buen chico, entiendes a la perfección - ya con su voz más tranquila y armoniosa que caracterizaba a este Fausto le comentaba - Una cosa más si le encuentro tan solo un rasguño o alteración en la piel de mi hija, tu mi querido Horoeku… – se acero para acomodarle la camisa que le desfajo - … Pagaras las consecuencias – le dedico una sonrisa tierna que a la expectativa de Horo no tenia nada tierno junto con esas palabras amenazantes.

- Papá ya le dijiste tu condición – Anna guardaba sus llaves y celular en su pequeño bolso negro, Horo agradecía la presencia de esas chicas así que no perdió tiempo en alejarse de ese loco padre para colocarse atrás de su hermana, Pilika noto como su hermano temblaba y veía con mucho miedo al padre de su amiga.

- Si querida - el señor sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves que se los extendió a su hija - Toma –

- Papá no es necesario – rechazaba con la mano ese objeto.

- Quiero que te lleves mi auto - agarro la mano derecha de su hija para colocar las llaves, Anna con resignación las acepto, con este cambio de planes tenia que avisarle a su novio que no venga por ella, mientras le mandaba un mensaje de texto el señor Fausto se coloco un abrigo para luego abrir la puerta – Los acompañare al estacionamiento – ese trio siguió al señor hasta el elevador.

El sonido de las puertas del elevador cerrándose, mientras llegaban a su piso había un silencio tranquilo apetecible hasta que ciertas palabras causaron conmoción a esos tres adolescentes - Usen condón, chicos –

- ¿Perdón? – Pilika se deslizo poco por pared por inercia por las palabras del señor Fausto.

- ¡Sí, señor! – en forma fuerte y claramente ese muchacho le contesto.

En cambio Anna regaño a su padre por ser tan imprudente - ¡PAPÁ! –

- ¿Qué?, - Fausto no entendía ese regaño por parte de su primogénita - Ya están en la edad de la hormona calenturienta- Anna se estaba avergonzando de su familiar- Aparte son muy jóvenes para tener hijos – después de esa palabras hubo otro silencio Anna estaba feliz que ya no hablara su padre pero ese gusto solo le duro cinco segundo - ¿Conocen todos los anticonceptivos? –

- Si – respondieron en forma unísono ese trío, Horo se aguantaba la risa por la forma de actuar de ese señor.

El señor rubio volteo a ver a esos Usui - ¿Sus padres ya les dieron la platica sobre el sexo? – esos hermanos asintieron solamente.

- ¡Ya papá deja de torturarme! – exigía esa rubia.

- Es que hija, el sexo no es un juego, ni hablar de las innumerables y contagiosas enfermedades sexuales – Anna ya estaba harta del mismo discurso que le ha dado desde que le llego su primera menstruación.

- Esto ya parece clase de sexualidad –susurro Horo a su hermana.

- Entiendo que nos quieres aconsejar y todo eso, pero hay limites - la discusión entre padre e hija se estaba dando.

- Eres mi hija… - el señor abrazo a su hija de forma protectora no le importaba que se quejara su hija- Sé lo hermosa que eres, pues heredaste la belleza de tu madre – Anna intentaba de alejarse de abrazo de oso que le daba su padre - Soy consciente de la atracción que tienes hacia el sexo opuesto –

- También del mismo – agregaba sutilmente este Horo, éste recibió por parte de esas femeninas compañeras, una mirada amenazante por parte de Anna y un codazo de su hermanita.

Aun abrazados más por parte del padre que de la hija bajaron del elevador, Fausto los guiaba hasta su lujoso mercedes de color dorado, Horo se le salía los ojos al ver ese auto tan fabuloso, Anna por fin fue liberada por esos brazo se acercó a su amigo - ¿Sabes manejar Horo?- ese chico de lo tan emocionado movió histéricamente de arriba a bajo su cabeza- Que bien pues serás el chofer – le dio la llaves.

Ese trio de chicos se subieron al auto, el señor se acero al lado del copiloto - Anna recuerda –

- ¿Que? – preguntaba con un notorio fastidio en la voz.

En forma seria dijo su padre - Sin globito no hay fiesta – con eso dicho se retiro del lado de su hija para ir con el piloto, Horo se reía, Anna le dio un merecido golpe en la cabeza y con eso lo hizo callar.

- ¿Porque insiste con eso papá? –

- Yoh es un despistado, por eso te lo digo - le explicaba claramente, Fausto ya estaba examinando las actitudes y habilidades de su yerno - No quiero ser abuelo tan ponto, déjame que me salgan canas –

- Cierto – estuvo de acuerdo su hija.

- Tu jovencito que no se te olvide lo que hablamos – Horo sintió como el señor le apretaba el hombro izquierdo – Cuida muy bien de las chicas y mi auto –

- Adiós Papá – una vez que se despidió Anna este Horo puso el acelerador hasta el fondo, era más que obvio que no aguantaba a ese hombre que en otros tiempos le regalaba helados y dulces, ahora le regalaba amenazas y miedo.

**_I like the way that you move (move)  
Don't hold back, baby, do what you do (don't make me)  
You make a nigga go ooh (ooh)  
How the hell a woman get as fine as you (so fine)  
I'm trying to holler at you (you)  
First time I see ya' I was like 'hallelujah' (hallelujah!)  
Turn around, let me view ya'  
(Got to, got to, got to) Damn I wanna do ya' (oh!)  
Baby let's get into it (into it)  
Make moves like me and you was intimate (intimate)  
(Sexy) Let's pretend this beat is a heartbeat when we're intimate  
(Hotness) Sex with clothes on  
Dancing on the dance floor, getting my bulge on  
(Rising) And I got a Trojan  
Just in case we get it, get it going on_**

En otra caso un chico moreno que ya estaba listo para la acción ya solo le falta peinarse bien, el apuesto moreno se veía muy bien con esos pantalones blanco entubados, tenis grises, esa playera negra que denotaba su pectorales que se estaban formado gracias a sus idas al gimnasio, esa sudadera gris que le daba el toque final, el sonido el timbre anunciaba que ya habían llegado, guardo su cel. en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sus llaves, la cartera y casi se olvidaba de un último detalle se roció su colonia.

- Mientras bajaba las escaleras se topo con su hermanito que al parecer ya lo habían mandado a ir a la cama - Chocolove ¿A donde vas así de arreglado? – en forma de bostezo le logro preguntar.

- Voy a un Antro-

- ¿Qué es un Antro? -

- ¿Cómo te lo explico?…- se llevaba una mano al mentón – Es un sito grande donde puedes bailar, platicar, beber, conocer chicas y después que conozcan una buena chica vas al baño para tener…- Chocolove detuvo su emocionante relato pues hizo conciencia que casi iba decir cierta palabra que empezaba con: S y terminaba con EXO.

- ¿Para tener, qué? –

Se paso las manos por rostro y continuo su bajada de las escaleras pero no conto que su hermano los siguió hasta la entrada, Choco se regañaba mentalmente por ser tan inconsciente sintió como alguien tiraba de su pantalón, vio la cara de su hermano que quería saber, Choco coloco una mano en la cabeza de su hermanito - Dentro de 10 años te diré que más puedes hacer en ese sitio –

- Pero no puedo aguantar tanto –

- Claro que puedes –

- Ya te vas hijo - Choco se acerco a su madre que le dio un beso en la frente y un calido abrazo – Te cuidas y no bebas mucho -

- Entendido, nos vemos –abrió la puerta para una vez salir, encontró a este Yoh, se saludaron entre ellos, el castaño se despido de la madre de su amigo y del pequeño Opacho. La señora de la casa noto como su pequeño hijo iba a la ventana, sabia que de seguro quería ver como se iba - Y tu ya vete a la cama, no son horas que un niño como tu ande despierto – cargo con suma facilidad al pequeño de la casa.

- Pero si tan solo es media noche - decía en forma de berrinche mientras era llevado a su habitación,- Aparte ya soy niño grande - la señora no se daba crédito por esa palabras tan llenas de arrogancia.

- Hola Hao –

- Choco – chocaban las manos como era costumbre entre ellos.

- Bien, vamos a la casa de Ren – anunciaba Yoh al momento en que cerraba la puerta del auto.

- Pensé que iríamos por Anna – Choco se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. – Y por los Usui -

Hao acomodaba el retrovisor y así ver a su amigo - Ese era el plan pero su papá le presto el auto –

**_Coz the ladies in the disco club ain't the ones to be falling in love with  
If you go to the disco club protect yourself and don't fall in love  
The ladies in the disco club ain't the ones to be falling in love with_**

- Ren, eres el hombre más guapo del mundo - Decía una Jeanne que no deja de ver como venia vestido su novio, con ese pantalón negro elegante, esa camisa gris que tenia los 3 primeros botones abierto y sus zapatos muy bien lustrado.

- Deja de decir eso – Ren volteo el rostro con vergüenza pues desde que su novia llego a su casa no había parado de alagarlo, no es que no le gustara es solo que a pesar de tener varias admiradoras que le decía muchos comentarios todavía no estaba acostumbrado. = Aparte tu no te quedas atrás –

- Ese comentario ilumino el rostro de esa francesista – Tu crees – para que diera otro visto bueno su novio se dio una vuelta estilo modelo.

Se aclaró la garganta este Ren pues casi se ahogaba con su saliva al ver como venia vestida su novia, pues esa falda de tonalidad gris con blanco, ese blusa de cuello de tortuga de color negro, esas zapatillas que resaltaba sus piernas y claro su abrigo gris. – Por supuesto - Ren sonrió pues tenia a la pareja correcta, que era elegante en su forma de vestir y claro en sus actitudes que mostro en la cena que tuvo con toda la familia Tao, su padre lo felicito por tener una hermosa chica como novia, y su abuelo prácticamente ya les dio la bendición para que se casaran. – No dudes de mi, aparte te ves mas atractiva pues me tienes como tu novio –

- Fanfarrón – Jeanne se acercó a su novio le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello para así lograr atraerlo, ese acercamiento termino en un beso, a Ren le fascinaba que ella fuera la que tomara el inicio en los besos y solo con ella se dejaría hacer lo que sea.

Estaban tan concentrado en el beso que no se percataron de cierta peli verde que tenía unas curvas de infarto y que se acentuaba mucho con ese vestido gris, la presente chica tosió; ante ese sonido esa pareja se separo lentamente claro sin dejar de tenerse cerca.

- Chicos no me den ese espectáculo = Jeanne sonrió ampliamente antes de separarse por completo le dio un fugas beso en los labios - Ya nos vamos – gritaba esta Jun una vez que salieron de la puerta, esas tres personas encontraron a la vista esa camioneta color vino, afuera del vehiculo se encontraban Chocolove e Yoh que estaban platicando animadamente mientras que Hao estaba relajado en ese asiento mientras tenia los ojos cerrados – Hola chicos –

- Ey, Jun = la joven le correspondió con una cálida sonrisa a este Chocolove.

Hao al oír como ese moreno la saludaba decidió en abrir lo ojos y se dio una grata sorpresa pues Jun se veía despampanante, había que aclarar que Hao y Jun eras excelentes amigo, por parte de éste veía como una hermana pues ella siempre le daba consejos cuando se trata de conquistas y cuando tenia un problema, la mayoría de las veces se daban ligeros coqueteos como forma de juego y este iba ser una de esa veces, salió del vehículo para ir a saludar como se debía a su amiga - Jun, estas siempre como quieres – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mi hermano dice la verdad, ¡estas hermosa! – Yoh relajadamente decía.

- Ustedes siempre tan halagadores - se coloco las manos en la cadera, mientras los gemelos le daba piropos a esa linda peli verde, el hermano de ésta se acercaba como una fiera.

- ¡Basta de coquetearle! –Ren se coloco en medio de ese trio que hablaba, Chocolove se alegraba por no decirle un piropo a esta Jun pues ya conocía como se ponía Ren.

- No le estamos coqueteando –suspiro este Hao - Tu siempre con tus celos enfermizos de hermano menor - movía la cabeza desaprobatoriamente este gemelo mayor y luego miro a su amiga peli verde, pues se le había ocurrido un idea para molestar a Ren y esperaba que Jun le entendiera – Ren, la verdad es que… – ese joven Tao al oírlo lo serio que se pudo este Hao le puso atención a lo que le iba a decir - Tienes razón si le estaba coqueteando a tu hermana, es que están sexy, pero se que no debo pues es mi amiga y tu hermana – Hao se llevaba una mano al corazón, luego tomo la mano de Jun, Ren ya sabia lo que se venia ya conocía sus famosas bromas para hacerlo rabiar por eso le dejo que siguiera con su acto – Jun Tao, ya no aguanto más, he querido decirte que Te amo, te deseo en mi cama y quiero casarme contigo algún día – le grito de forma dramática, Hao le guiñe un ojo.

Jun comprendió por ese guineo y esas palabra tan exageradas entendió por parte de éste que quería irritar a su hermano, así que le siguió la corriente - Oh mi querido y amoroso amigo, yo igual me siento así, pero es que si no fueras mi mejor amigo ahora mismo me acostaría contigo en la camioneta - Hao rio levemente mientras veía como Ren trataba de controlarse a pesas que ya sabia que estaban bromeando.

- Yo también me acostaría contigo, ¡oh cruel destino! – decía exageradamente Hao mientras abrazaba a su amiga, ella le correspondió, Chocolove se tapaba la boca para evitar reírse, Yoh al contrario de ese moreno se reía escandalosamente y Jeanne que estaba atrás de su novio para detenerlo si quería echarse encima de Hao. – ¡Bésame, amada mía, bésame como si no hubiera mañana! – y como si fuera una película Hao inclino el cuerpo de Jun mientras se daban un "beso".

- ¿Ya terminaron su actuación? – preguntaba el peli negro que estaba molesto, Hao volvió al posición anterior, Jun tenia una sonrisa que no se le acababa.

- Te compadezco por tener a Ren como hermano, espero que logres casarte teniendo un hermano como él – hablo fuerte y claro ese gemelo.

- No te preocupes – movía las manos esta Jun - Lograre casarme – la peli verde señalo a su cuñada – Por eso ya tengo a mi cuñada que me hará el favor de distraérmelo mientras consigo novio =

Esas palabras hizo que se sonrojara su hermanito y su novia - Ya vámonos – logro decir esa francesita.

- ¿Como nos acomodamos ahí? – cuestiono este Ren al ver esa camioneta roja - Yoh, tu camioneta es pequeña –

- No te preocupes, siempre hay una solución – comentaba ese castaño con suma confianza en sus palabras, después de tres intentos de acomodarse ya iba a rumbo al antro donde se encontrarían con los demás, llevaban 30 minutos de viajes casi todos iban cómodos.

- ¡No es justo! – gritaba un incomodo e entumecido Chocolove que estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta donde se colocaba las maletas.

- Otra vez – decía una irritado Hao que ya no aguantaba los lloriqueos de su amigo porque han estado quejándose durante el tiempo del viaje que llevaba - ¡Ya vamos a llegar, solamente aguanta! – lo veía desde el retrovisor ese castaño.

- ¿Porque no ocupa alguien mas este lugar?, ¿yo porque? – seguía reprochaba ese morenazo.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿hubieras dejado a una chica ahí? – Hao aprovecho el alto para voltear medio cuerpo y ver a su amigo.

- ¡Claro que no! – se sentía insultado por esa pregunta - No dejaría ni Jeanne ni Jun o a cualquier chica que estuviera sentada aquí – Choco era todo un caballero pero tenia que explicar mejor lo que quería - Yo hablo que tal vez Ren ó Yoh, e inclusivo tu Hao estuvieras aquí –

Hao giro su cuerpo para volver andar el auto - En primer lugar yo estoy manejado, en segundo mi hermano es mi copiloto y mi guía – Yoh hacia la seña de amor&paz - Tercero quéjate con Ren ahora –

El nombrado respiro hondo antes que su amigo lo llamara en una forma quejosa - ¡Ren! –

- No iba a dejar solas a mi novia y Jun en este cómodo sitio – explico seriamente y sin rodeos. – Aparte mi ropa se puede arrugar –

- ¡¿Porque siempre yo sufro con sus ideas?! – con ese ultimo exclamación de dolor e injusticia que se notaba en el tono de voz de Chocolove siguieron el resto del viajes en silencio.

- **_Playa listen, yeah, I'm a Miss and I go to clubs and I sip on Cris and  
That don't mean I'm like the rest of them tricks  
In the party getting naughty, chasing money and dicks and  
No, you got me all wrong brother  
No, I'm a woman that's strong brother  
Yeah, it ain't nothing wrong with a woman in the club getting freaky to the song_**

_**Monday at the disco club**_  
_**Tuesday at the disco club**_  
_**Wednesday at the disco club**_  
_**Thursday at the disco club**_  
_**Friday at the disco club**_  
_**Saturday at the disco club**_  
_**Sunday at the disco club**_  
_**Every day's the disco club**_  
_**See us at the disco club**_  
_**See you at the disco club**_

Enfrente de ese local ruidoso se encontraban recargadas esas dos chicas en ese lujoso auto dorado, al parecer las chicas no le importaba la baja temperatura que había en ese entonces, una de ellas, precisamente esa chica de cabellos rubios saco su cel. para ver la hora que era exactamente media noche con 30 minutos, por el otro lado la otra chica de cabello celeste caminaba de un lado con la intención de calentar su cuerpo – Espero que ya lleguen – decía esa peli celeste.

- No desesperes, Pilika –

- Es que… ¡Ya quiero entrar! ¡me estoy muriendo de frío! –

- ¿Pero quien te obligo traer mini-short en pleno invierno? – esa reclamación por parte de su amiga no le cayo muy bien a Pilika - Aparte pareces niña pequeña con esos semejantes berrinches –

- Es que quiero ¡Calor! – se acerco a su amiga – ¡Necesito calor! –

- _Que sorpresa que ella nacida en Hokkaido no soporte el frío_ – pensaba esa linda rubia, ese par de chicas estaban tan inmersas en ellas que no se dieron cuenta la llegada de dos chicos, uno de ellos tenia el cabello rubio, un cuerpo muy trabajado y su vestimenta era de un toque gótico, éste chico se llamaba Boris y el otro joven se llamaba Turbine tenia unos ojos verdes a diferencia de su compañero él tenia un complexión atlética normal.

- Si quieres yo te doy algo de calor - ese comentario le incomodo a ese par de chicas, Boris mostraba con su mejor sonrisa seductora a ellas. – Si no te molesta -

Anna con una voz que daba a notar su disgusto y hostilidad – Disculpa, ¿no te dijo tu mamá que es de mala educación interferir en una conversación ajena? – Pilika se fue a lado de su amiga pues tenia cierta inquietud por ese par de chicos que no se veía que eran buenas personas, la Usui lamento haber mandado a su hermano a que comprara unos cafés.

- Siempre me ha reprochado mi mamá ese maldito defecto y siempre me castigaba –decía este Boris, se acercó sin titubear a pesar de esa mirada asesina que le daba esa linda rubia – No me molestaría si tu me castigaras -

- Que despreciable eres - con voz firme decía Anna que en ningún momento ha dado flaqueza y demostrado miedo a cualquier hombre.

- Mejor déjenos en paz – con valentía decía esta Pilika que ahora no temblaba por el frío sino por esos dos muchachos que no han dejado de verlas detenidamente.

- Vamos, chicas –Turbine con una sonrisa coqueta les hablaba- Es mejor que nos divirtamos juntos de en vez de pelear, a ustedes chicas les gustara mucho divertirse con nosotros –ese juego de palabras las conocía a la perfección esta Anna porque desde que empezó a ir de antro junto con Jeanne, Jun y Kanna siempre les han dando esas clases de proporciones que daban doble sentido.

- No queremos "divertirnos" con ustedes – Kyoyama hacia énfasis en la palabra, vio como esos dos chicos no habían aceptado su respuesta, Boris se acercaba peligrosamente y cuando estuvo enfrente de ellas, tomo del brazo a esa rubia y a la otra Usui.

- Vamos, se divertirán -

Mientras esas chicas forcejaban con esos chicos un peli celeste venia caminando calmadamente pues con esos tres cafés que compro no le era fácil caminar sin quemarse, y se hacia nota mental –_ Me las van a pagar esa chicas, me chantajean para que vaya a comprarles café en esa tienda que esta muy retirada, pero me lo van a pagar, literalmente hablando pues tuve que comprarlo con mi dinero ¡mi dinero! - _Horo de un movimiento hábil se coloco su rosquilla en la boca - ¡Que delicioso! - mientras se repetía esa frase, ya estaba a unos metros del auto y volteo haber a sus compañeras pero lo que vio no le agrado porque había un par de chicos hostigando a sus lindas amigas, como acto de valentía escupió el pan y tiro el café, no le importa lo que le costo pues tenia que estar a lado de su hermana y su amiga para protegerlas.

- No se nieguen –

- Déjenos en paz - Pilika les decía por quinta vez y no le hacían caso, Anna no soporto más y le dio una bofetada a ese árabe, que al parecer no le agrado esa acción porque le iba a devolver ese gesto pues empezó a tomar vuelo pero a la hora de regresar algo lo detenía o mejor dicho alguien le detuvo en hacerlo.

- ¿Están sordos? – esa pregunta hizo que ese par de chicos voltearan a ver al dueño de esa voz, Pilika y Anna se aliviaron que llegara a tiempo. – Déjenlas en paz – les dijo muy enojado este Horo que no soportaba a tipos que intimidaran a las chicas, no le importaba si eran dos contra uno pues él defendería a su hermana y su amiga de la infancia.

- ¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así, mocoso? – Turbine empujaba a Horo haciéndolo retroceder, mientras que este Boris se atrevió acariciar a su hermana, ese acto calentó a ese azulito que hizo que le diera un golpe certero en la nariz de ese infeliz, ese golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y por consecuencia caer al suelo.

- ¡No la toques, enfermo mental! -Pilika nunca había visto así de furioso a su hermano, furioso estaba siendo injusto en su estado de animo parecía un demonio, Horo agarro esa mano que unos momentos antes había osado tocar el rostro de su hermanita.

- ¿Por qué no puede tocarla? – cuestiono este Turbine.

Horo estaba decidido en decirle que era el hermano mayor de esa peli celeste, amigo del infancia de esa rubia y que estaba orgulloso de eso - Porque soy su…- le iba a decir pero fue interrumpido brutalmente.

- De seguro eres su Hermano – se adelanto este Boris ya recuperandose del golpe, Horo se sorprendió lo asertivo que fue hasta quería felicitarlo pero al oír lo siguiente decidió retractarse - Pues lo digo por la forma de actuar de hace rato –

- Aparte seria lo más lógico - se acercó Turbine a ese rubio y con voz burlona dijo - Pues dudo que un tonto como tu logre conquistar semejante chicas -

- ¡Eso seria el fin del mundo! – completaba el rubio con una risa escandalosa que no tardo que se le uniera ese árabe, Anna pudo notar como su amigo estaba desprendiendo una aura roja, así que ella tomo la mano a Pilika.

Horo-horo se puso furioso del como se burlaban de él, lo hacia sentir insignificante ante el sexo femenino, lo que más le molesto era que le estaba diciendo que no podría tener mujeres del calibre de Anna, eso hirió su orgullo de hombre, eso hacia hervir su sangre podía aguantar toda clases de burlas por su cabello o su forma de vestir pero no aguantaría que se burlara sobre el tema de conquista, Horo movió la cabeza de lado a lado que hizo que se escucharan como se tronaban los huesos de su cuello, estaba decidido en lo que les iba a decir, no le importaba si tendrá repercusiones psicológica o golpes que lo llevaría al hospital pero se iba arriesgar, cerro los ojos, respiro hondo y lo dejo salir en un fuerte grito - ¡Soy el amante de ellas! – el aire que tenia en los pulmones se les fue con ese semejante grito hasta lo escucharon la fila que se encontraba enfrente del Antro, esas palabras dejo boca abierta tanto a Anna y Pilika, los chicos que pretendía a las mujeres no se quedaron atrás con esa cara de shock, Horo abrió lentamente sus ojo y analizo los rostros de es cuarteto, ese Usui con ese anuncio quería hacer entender que él podría tener mujeres así de hermosas y también tenia como objetivo que dejaran de insistir en tratar de conquistarlas y molestarlas.

Este Boris vio como estaba sonrojado ese azulito - No te creo, porque mejor nos dices que es tu hermana, ¿para que mentir?– decía con mucha malvada ese rubio - Tienes una cara de estúpido que no me hace creer en tus palabras –

- ¿Estúpido? – repitió incrédulo este Horo mientras le daba un tic en el ojo derecho, – Ustedes Idiotas como pueden atreverse a meterse con las conquista de otros - con cara de pocos amigos decía este Horo – Gracias a ustedes nos arruinaron nuestra velada - ese azulito estaba furioso, así que empezó dejar volar su imaginación para tratar de convencerlos y actuar como se debe - Me arruinaron mis planes en ir a bailar con ellas y luego llevármelas a mi casa para jugar un poco –

- Por favor – menea la cabeza este Turbine que notaba que no se dejaba engañar con esas palabras.

Anna sabia perfectamente que tenia que respaldar lo que decía su amigo aunque no le gustaba la idea pero era la última alternativa que esos tipos las dejaran en paz, así que fue manos a la obra – Que no te amarguen la noche pues todavía podemos hacer lo que tu planeaste, amor – Anna que traía a Pilika de la mano y la dejo enfrente de su hermano para que reaccionara del impacto de la palabras de su hermano, Anna como buena actriz acaricio el rostro de Horo con cierta sensualidad que capto las miradas de ese par de chicos, hizo voltear el rostro de su amigo para que la atención sea solamente de ella – Podemos todavía bailar luego tomar unos tragos como nos prometiste - se atrevió abrazarlo por la cintura, pego su cuerpo, ese acto enloquecería a cualquier chico, Horo se quedo paralizado por la sensualidad que nunca podría haber imaginado que llegaría a tener su amiga de la infancia que en estos momento ya no tenia nada de infantil esa mujer que tenia al frente, la chica acercaba el rostro a la altura del oído de su amigo y dijo lentamente - Y al final, nos vamos a tu casa y como te prometimos te consentiremos hasta que te rindas – al terminar le beso su oído y luego su cuello para terminar en darle un leve rose en los labios, Anna sintió los nervios de Horo así que para darle confianza hizo que el brazo de éste le abrazara por la cintura, volteo hacia su amiga y con una amplia sonrisa le pregunto - ¿Verdad, amiga? -

Pilika estaba roja por semejante forma de actuar de su amiga, parpadeo rápidamente para tratar de reacciona y en segundos noto como con la mirada la rubia le pedía su respuesta y apoyo, respiro muy hondo y se repitió-_ Pensare que es Chocolove, Chocolove, Chocolove _– apretaba la manos, inhalaba y exhalaba - Por supuesto – un caminar que levanto suspiro a ese par de chicos, se coloco al otro costado de su hermano, éste suertudo que ahora mismo pensaba esos hombre que eran testigos, miraba atentos como su hermana llegaba a su lado, la chica con un ágil movimiento agarro el brazo de su hermano para que la abrazara, él rápidamente comprendió ese acción – Me gusta el calor que desprendes tu cuerpo – por primera vez Horo escuchaba hablar de una forma madura a su hermana, ella también estaba imitando la forma de actuar de su amiga. – Me prometes que nos divertiremos… mucho – Pilika tenia que armarse de valor al hablarle en tono sensual a su hermano, Horo quería gritar porque ya sentía las llamas del infierno en sus pies.

Turbine paso saliva pues sentía la boca seca con semejantes chicas que tenia una sensualidad - No podrás con ellas – con franqueza decía eso.

- Deja que te ayudemos - decía con mucho deseo este Boris que no dejaba de ver a sus acompañantes.

- ¡No!, nuestra diversión es planeado para un trío… no un quinteto – hablaba con tranquilidad y con cierto aspecto posesivo, Horo las jalo hacia su cuerpo y miro con desprecio a ese chicos que hace minutos quería llevarse a la fuerza a sus acompañantes - ¿Crees que dejare que toquen con sus sucias manos este par de cuerpos que son míos?, ¡yo no comparto! ¡Este par de cuerpos son míos! – Dejo escapar una risita este Horo pues se sentía superior al recibir esas miradas de envidias– Mejor lárguense y espero que no vuelvan a molestar a mis novias –

Ya se comenzaba a irse pero se detuvieron atrás de ese trío – Chicas, dudo que él logre satisfacerlas como se debe mejor vengan con nosotros que tenemos mucha experiencia en ese asunto – es comentario por parte de este Turbine le hirió mucho a la masculinidad de este pobre de Horo.

Anna no dudo en defenderlo, volteo a dirección de ese par de insignificantes hombres, en todo momento no dejo de abrazar a su amigo y comenzó acariciarle la cintura, recargo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo y hablando pausadamente - Para su conocimiento él me ha hecho ver las estrellas en cada encuentro que hemos tenido – dijo sin dejar de mirarlos.

Pilika que imito la pose de Anna, pero ésta no dejaba de pasear su dedo índice de la mejilla al cuello e inversamente por varios minutos, estaba entretenida con su dedo – Cierto, mi amiga tiene razón – hizo una pausa para darle un beso en la mejilla al pobre chico afortunado que estaba en medio de esa dos jóvenes, dejando de ver su dedo miro a los causantes que las obligaron actuar así con su hermano - …Él es el mejor amante que he tenido –

- ¡Se van a arrepentir de esto! – exclamaba con orgullo herido este Boris, las chicas vigilaron que ya no estuvieran a la vista, Pilika se separo asqueada de la proximidad que tuvo con su hermano tanto que se le había olvidado el frío que tenia y todo por ese mal momento, Anna se separo lentamente de él, a la hora de hacerlo noto como sudaba éste, temblaba y estaba extremadamente sonrojado.

- ¡Oh por dios, le coquetee a mi hermano! ¡que asco! - decía esta Pilika que se tapaba los ojos - ¡¿Por qué tuve que actuar así?! ¡Me iré al infierno por esto! - se arrodillo ésta en forma dramática.

- ¡Ya tranquilízate!, era necesario actuar así porque si no lo hubiéramos hecho nos seguirían molestando y los problemas hubiera sido mayores -explicaba Anna, en todo momento estuvo en alerta de ese par de hombre que parecía que podría lastimarlos en cualquier instante, la rubia trataba de levantar a su amiga pero se rindió - Para que sepas a mí no se me hizo fácil actuar así, tú sabes lo repugnante que se me hace tu hermano -

- No parecía – le reprochaba esa Usui.

- En todo momento pensé en Yoh para que fuera más fácil –

- Yo también pensé en Yoh – Anna le daba una mirada de pocos amigos a esa peli celeste – ¡Es broma!, pensaba en Chocolove, espero que no se entere -

Anna se acerco a su amigo que todavía no reaccionaba – Entonces divertirnos en tu casa ¿enserio?– esa palabras despabiló a ese Usui – ¿Cómo es eso que estos cuerpos son tuyos, que eres nuestro amante y todas esas estupideces que dijiste?, explícame –

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió – hablaba rápidamente con un poco de exasperación – Ellos se estaban burlando de mí, aparte ¿que querías que les dijera? – le cuestiono, Horo saco al flote el miedo que tenia - Era la única forma para que las dejaran de molestar – Anna abrió la puerta del auto del lado del piloto, Pilika se sentó en el lado del copiloto.

- Hermano, te ves muy guapo – cambio de tema esta Pilika para tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

– No te burles de mi – Horo estaba recargado en la puerta del lado de Anna mientras veía en la calle como los autos de sus amigos llegaban.

- No lo hago –

Anna veía como venia vestido el chico, con unos jeans, una camisa de color blanca, un sweater azul marino y tenis de igual color de la camisa, su cabellos desordenados que le hacía ver bien - Dice la verdad esta Pilika – se paro del asiento - Pero deberías quitarte esto – le quito la banda muy característico de él - Toma – le entrego el objeto y ahora le arreglaba el cabello como si fuera su mamá– Por cierto, Horo ¿y el café que te encargamos? –

- ¡Demonios! – se llevo las manos a la frente y así ocultar sus ojos – Los tire por lo sucedido – explicaba sin atreverse a mirarlas – ¡Oh mi pan! – luego Horo recordó al que dio su vida a la hora que fue ayudar a sus amigas, esa deliciosa rosquilla que ya estaba en el cielo.

- No te preocupes por el café, de todos modos gracias – ese "gracias" por parte de Anna le dio la presión a Horo que no solo le hablaba sobre del café.

Aun con la cercanía de su amiga podía olfatear muy bien - Sueles bien –

Ese cumplido hizo que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa de ese comentario agradable - Gracias - se sintió incomoda por esa manera gentil de su amigo pues la última vez que su amigo fue amable con ella fue cuando intentaba darle celos a su actual novio, Horo por su parte no entendía como pudo decirle eso sin pensarlo.

Pilika con un semblante risueño dijo - Con ese look espero que consigas una novia –Horo se estiro e hizo caso omiso a esa petición de su hermana.

- ¡Amigos! – gritaba con jubilo este Yoh que por fin había llegado a su destino, Hao estaciono el auto junto al auto de la rubia en ese improvisado estacionamiento, Anna saludo a su novio cuando se dirigió a ella, Pilika vio raro que su novio bajara de la parte del equipaje, Horo saludo a Jeanne y Hao pero para su gran sorpresa fue que venia Jun pues se le había olvidado de su presencia.

- Manta todavía no llega – decía con molestia este Ren cuando saludaba a esa rubia.

- Pensé que iba llegar primero – la que le recriminaba ahora era esta Jeanne.

- Ya ves que no - se defendía de esa pareja - Mi primo tuvo que ir por Lyserg y Tamao para traerlos –

Una auto blanco hacia presencia con el sonido del claxon, ese grupo de chicos expresaron alivio de que llegaron de quien hablaban, observaron como se estacionaba y bajaban de ese vehículo esas tres personas – Chicos, disculpen la tardanza – decía este Manta una vez que cerro la puerta del auto.

- Es Jun mejor me voy –

- Tu no te vas – Anna detenía a Horo, le hablo en tono bajo- Ahora escucha rápidamente, pues nada mas te lo diré por primera vez y única, Jun… - Horo le ponía toda la atención a la chica, ella hizo un pausa - Bueno también verlo como mi obsequio de navidad hacia ti –

- Si, ya di lo que me quieres decir para irme de una vez – un poco desesperado pedía éste.

- ¿Te acuerdas del chico? –

- Ryu - dijo arrastrando ese nombre - Como voy a olvidarlo, por su culpa he estado actuando como zombi –

- Él no es nada de Jun, = esa palabras le dieron como alivio a su corazón y alma de ese joven enamorado, Anna tenia que explicarlo y recalcarlo para así que no tuviera duda su amigo = Como escuchaste, ellos no tienen nada, según Jun él se aprovecho del momento y que fue el peor día de su vida –

- O sea que… -

- Ay mi querido Horokeu, eres lento - le daba unos leve golpecitos en el hombro - Ella esta soltera y si te atreves tal vez tengas una oportunidad de conquistarla –

- Anna, es la primera vez en mi vida en que deseo besarte y abrazarte voluntariamente -

Cuando la chica vio que efectivamente iba abrazarla lo detuvo con un golpe en el mentón para detener su acción - Por favor no lo intentes –

- ¿Desde cuando sabes esto? – interrogo este Horo mientras se daba masaje en la mandíbula.

- Desde de los ensayos de la obra –

- Eso es mucho tiempo –alzaba la voz ese muchacho lo bueno es que ninguno de sus amigos le estaban poniendo atención - Porque no me lo contaste, me viste sufrir como loco –

- He estado ocupada… - decía sin mucho interés en el asunto - Bueno, tal vez es que me gustaba verte sufrir -

- Que amiga tengo… pero gracias por decírmelo - con una sonrisa sincera le decía- Hoy me voy a divertir como nunca-

Un preocupado Chocolove que no paraba de ver como su novia temblaba por las corrientes de aire frio, se acercó a ella = Pilika, amor, no crees que deberías de cambiar tu vestimenta –

Pilika dejo de temblar, coloco ambas manos en su cintura y miro fijamente a su novio - No te gusta como vengo vestida, no estoy al agrado de tu vista –

- No lo dije por eso, te ves fabulosa – le susurro eso último.

- ¿Que tan fabulosa? – de forma coqueta le preguntaba hasta le giño un ojo.

El moreno se llevo una mano a la frente como tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios por culpa de la forma de actuar de su novia y por esa tonalidad de voz tan hermosa - Te ves tan fabulosa que te comería en estos momentos, pero por respeto a nuestros amigos y de tu hermano no lo hare -el chico sentía las miradas de sus amigos, en ese momento comprendió que eran el centro de atención.

- Ay, Choco tu siempre logras sonrojarme – la Usui sin tener vergüenza abrazo a su novio por el cuello para tener la facilidad de acercar ese rostro hacia la de ella y así rozar sus labios con los de él, en cambio éste no batallo que su novia tuviera el control de su cuerpo.

El moreno no se creía que su novia fuera tan extrovertida a la hora de mostrarle sus cariños enfrente de sus amigos y hermano, este último seguramente lo mataría - Pilika, vas a tener frío con esa ropa– le comentaba el objetivo principal de esa platica, mientras se lo decía batallaba de alejarse de esos labios, es que no era que no le gustara que ella le diera besos, la verdad es que no le gustaba que sus amigos los vieran, era lo que le daba vergüenza.

- No me importa - se alejo de él para mostrar su vestimenta - Me vestí así por ti -

Chocolove se sintió halagado pero insista - Mejor te acompaño que te cambies de ropa, no quiero que te dé pulmonía –

- NO, antes muerta que sencilla – esa frase era el mantra de esa peli celeste, no solo de ella era su mantra sino también de sus otras amigas - Aparte bailaremos, con eso ya no tendré frio -se cruzo de brazos, los demás veía como la chica ahora se abrazaban, la peli celeste ya no aguantaba ser observada - Ahora ya entremos que me congelare – con ese especie de orden se encaminaron al club, Chocolove abrazo a su novia para que aguantara el frio mientras entraran al sitio

- ¿Como saben de este sitio, chicas? –decía este Ren que miraba inquisidoramente a su novia y sus amigas.

- Ah… mmm – Jeanne no sabia que decirle pero gracias a la intervención de su cuñada que ayudo resolver la duda de Ren.

- Una de mis amigas me comentaron de este sito –

- ¿Quién? – seguía preguntando su hermanito.

- ¡Que importa quien! – ahora decía un feliz Hao que fue a defender a Jun de ese molesto interrogatorio por parte de Ren. - ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –

- ¡A mi me importa! – habían pensado que lograrían desviar el tema pero estaban equivocados.

- Esta Kanna… - Jun por fin dijo el nombre de su amiga, Ren la examino si decía la verdad - A ella le gusta estos sitio – culpaba a su amiga pues por la forma que la miraba su hermano la puso nerviosa- _Es como si papá me viera_ –

- _Espero que se trague esa idea_ – pensaba esta Jeanne que sabia a la perfección de la quien descubrió este Antro y que ha sido como la tercera casa de ese grupito de chicas fue esta Jun que las envicio en ir a estos sitios.

- ¡Ey chicas! – saludaba el joven de la cadenero como era habitual, el chico vio como empalidecían sus mejores clientas desvió su mirada a Jeanne que le hacia una leve señal con la mano, el hombre entendió lo que significaba pues era la hora actuar como le pido esa francesita– ¿A dónde van? – les preguntaba seriamente es chico a Yoh que estaba enfrente del grupo.

- Vamos a entrar – decía un inocente Yoh que no sabia como era el ritual de entrar a un Antro.

- Pues se tienen que formar en la fila – le informaba este Jim a ese gemelo, los demás chicos iba a platicar con él pero alguien se adelanto.

- Vamos déjanos pasar – pedía Jeanne mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico, pero él seguía con su actuación en negarse a dejarlos entrar hasta que escuchara la palabra mágica que ella le dio.

- No chicas, lo siento –a ese tal Jim le costaba mucho negarse a esa francesita.

- ¡Por favor! –ahora se integraba a ese ruego esa linda peli rosa que lograba muchas cosas con esa cara tan tierna.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Jim?- preguntaba esa rubia a Jun, Anna se estaba creyendo esa actuación.

- Esta Jeanne platico con él – Jun recordó como Jeanne le comentaba que en la semana fue ser una visita a ese Antro con el objetivo de hablar con Jim con el pretexto que actuara y que se hiciera el difícil cuando quisieran entrar, este hombre acepto en ayudarles. – Es para que no se enteren nuestros amigo que este es nuestro habitual sitio de parrandas -

- ¿Cuando hablo con él? –

- Según, Jeanne vino entre la semana – Anna no le era difícil imaginar el sacrificio que se dio esa francesita para ir arreglar su estancia.

- ¡Se divirtió sin nosotras en la semana! – decía fuertemente cierta persona que había dejado solo a su morenazo, Anna tuvo que taparle la boca para que no hablara más de la cuenta - ¡Que mal amiga es! – decía aun con la mano en la boca

- Buen jugada de Jeanne por eso es mi mejor amiga- comentaba con orgullo Anna.

- ¡No es justo que ella estuviera aquí! – Pilika que alejo la mano de la rubia aun seguía haciendo berrinche por la salida individual por aparte de Jeanne.

- ¡Ya cálmate! – en unísono decían tan Jun como Anna junto una mirada amenazante a esta Pilika para que hiciera caso a su orden.

- ¡Por esta vez déjanos entrar!- y por fin escucho esa frase este Jim le daba luz verde para que dejara de actuar.

- Ok, solo por que son hermosas – esa era contestación hizo sonrojar a Tamao y esta Jeanne solo le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento.- Entren – se escucharon reproches como siempre era cuando dejaba entrar a sus amigas y que ahora llevaba compañía, hizo caso omiso a las quejas.

- Amigos ya escucharon – anunciaba esta Jeanne, las chicas dejaron entrar primero a sus amigos, cada una de las chicas agradecían a Jim por soportar la idea de actuar, Jeanne fue la última en entrar – Gracia Jim, te debo una bebida –

- Esas cinco chicas que eran parte del grupo, se quedaron en espera de Jeanne y aprovechar la a lejanía de sus amigos para felicitarla por su idea - Que bien que hablaste con Jim –

- Lo sé – con cierta arrogancia decía Jeanne, esa actitud ya se le estaba pegando de su novio, Tamao abrazo por la cintura a Pilika para que dejara de estar enojada con Jeanne.

- Se me había olvidado el detalle que Jim nos reconocería – Anna comentaba sinceramente, pues con los del concurso y su relación de Yoh se le había escapado esos detalles.

- No sólo con Jim hable – Jeanne les comentaba pues tanto Jun y Anna ya eran conocidas en ese Antro, por eso Jeanne tenia que hablar con otra persona que se han hecho sus amigos como su mesero particular y claro con el barman, lo bueno de que Tamao y Pilika apenas empezaba en el asunto de ir de salida nocturnas con ellas.

- Hablaste con Satoshi - así se llamaba el Barman del lugar, Jun no pudo evitar sentirse alegre al recordar a semejante bombón que atiende el bar.

- Así es, al igual que nuestro mesero particular – agregaba esa francesita que tuvo que platicar con ese tal Gary que era que siempre la atendía desde que empezaron frecuentar ese sitio.

- Jeanne, mi inclino ante ti y te reconozco como mi reina – decía en tono burlona esta Anna, que le saco una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Wow, que sitio – hablaba un impresionado Yoh que no paraba de ver el lugar hasta parecía que se torcería el cuello.

- Es la primera vez que vengo a un antro – decía Ren con su singular tono de voz.

- Yo no – Chocolove decía un actitud de superioridad, Yoh tanto Ren lo miraron = He trabajado en un antro, he visitado uno que otro pero este no – Chocolove había trabajado como mesero en un club nocturno a la temprana edad de 14 años, si era menor de edad pero se las ingenio con una identificaron falsa y engaño a sus padres a la hora de firmar unos documentos de aprobación - Es fabuloso – exclamo al ver como estaba de espacioso y bien iluminado ese antro, las mesas bien acomodadas para evitar la incomodidad de trasladarse de un lugar a otro.

Las chicas al ver como sus compañeros observaba el sitio no perdieron tiempo en llevarlos a su mesa que pedía siempre- Hay que ordenar – sugería Jun una vez que se acomodó en la silla, ese cirulo social se ponían de acuerdo en que pedir, en el fondo se escuchaba la canción de David Guetta llamada Toyfriend, esa canción hacia retumbar las paredes, la luces cambia de tonalidad, el humo del cigarro y de los efectos especiales se combinaban, después de unos 10 minutos para estar en acuerdo mutuo le pidieron al joven Gary que les traiga dos botellas de vodca y dos cubetazos que era integrado por 8 cervezas.

Mientras esperaban su orden entre ellos empezaban a platicar - Cuando los estábamos esperando un par de chicos se nos acercaron – decía Anna con mucha soltura, Yoh se preocupo al igual este Chocolove.

- ¿De verdad? – el gemelo menor vio a ese Usui que con un solo movimiento le afirmación - ¿Les hicieron algo? –

- Solo vinieron a coquetear y llevarnos a sus casas – explicaba esta Pilika que no paraba de aferrarse al brazo de su novio, al parecer ella se encontraba feliz en estar así.

El moreno por su parte se le notaba la molesto - Por que llegamos tarde – se regañaba.

- ¿Como le hicieron para deshacerse de ellos? –Yoh por su parte decidió mejor ya no reprenderse por ese hecho pasado.

- Horo, nos ayudo – Anna miro a su amigo de la infancia.

- No es algo que me orgullezca –Horo hablaba tranquilamente y tratando de evitar la forma que Yoh lo miraba extrañado, esa mirada lo ponía nervioso, las bebidas habían llegado, ese era la señal que el ambiente empezaba la fiesta, Manta platicaba con Lyserg, Tamao fue al baño con la compañía de Jun, Jeanne por su parte no dejaba de dar de besos a su novio, éste a cambio se sentía avergonzado por esas muestras de cariños en público, Anna estaba tratando de ignorar la escena que tenían su dos mejores amigos, Yoh estaba abrazándola, entre ellos no era necesario una platicar pues con el simple hecho de estar juntos ya era algo mágico, Hao estaba entre la pista de baile coqueteando con cuanta chica se acercaba a él.

- Vamos Pilika –Chocolove estaba de pie y agarrando el brazo de su novia.

- No soy buena bailando – Pilika había olvidado lo que había dicho sobre bailar pero al parecer su novio no.

- Tu solo sigue mi ritmo – le propuso mientras le sonreía para darle confianza y comenzaba a jalonéala, en ese momento se escuchaba la canción de Rihanna: don´t stop the music, que hacia mover el cuerpo de Chocolove.

La chica se animo - Ok, solamente por que tu eres un gran bailarín – se levanto del asiento lentamente, para Pilika bailar no era de su grado, pues era pésima y todos lo sabían, recordó como batallo en el concurso de baile para aprenderse los pasos pero al final todo salió bien gracias a su novio que le tenia paciencia a pesar que en ese tiempo estaba enojado con ella.

- Saben cuando hicimos el concurso de baile me di cuenta lo buen bailarín que eres Choco – comentaba esta Jeanne una vez que despego sus labios de su novio, Chocolove solo se limito en agradecer, Ren por fin pudo otra vez respirar después de esa intensa ronda de besos.

- ¿Quién es la culpable que tengas tan buenos movimientos a la hora de bailar?- cuestiono esta Tamao que al parecer ya estaba entrada en las bebidas.

- Mamá – se sentía incomodo el chico.

- Ella te enseño = Chocolove negó rotundamente ese posibilidad que se imaginaba esta Jeanne.

- Entonces explícanos – pedía la rubia.

- Pues ella… - dudaba si decir todo pues no sabia como se lo tomaría sus amigas a la hora de saber del como o mejor dicho la causa de que se volvió un buen en bailar.

Pilika había notado esa inseguridad por parte de su novio por eso decidió echarle una mano - Mi suegra le dio un consejo – completo, los interesado en el tema vieron a Chocolove si era cierto lo que decía su novia y que al parecer lo era - Cuéntales, Choco –

Ahora las miradas de Jeanne, Tamao, Anna, Yoh e inclusive el mismo Ren que al parecer le dio curiosidad de lo que se estaba platicando a pesar que cerro los ojos, Chocolove inhalo y exhalo para darse valor al contar esas palabras que su santa madre le había dicho y por ende lo había traumado levemente – Bueno, Mi mamá platico conmigo a la edad de 9 años, me acuerdo que estábamos en la sala, me veía seriamente en ese momento yo estaba asustado porque pensaba que me iba a regañar por algo pero no era por eso... – relataba eso con la clara intención de darse tiempo- Para no hacer el cuento largo les diré con las palabras exactas de mi mamá, me dijo: "Sinceramente tu no vas ser agraciado, ni tan gracioso hasta creo que te pueden golpear por tu forma de contar chiste y temo por tu vida, hijo, mi deber como tu madre es darte armas para que te defiendas en esta vida y claro darte consejos para tu vida amorosa por eso te pidió que debes hacer destacar tus mejores ventajas como es tu baile, te he visto que eres bueno en el break dance y de seguro en otros tipos de bailes, te sugiero también que debes ser trabajador y cuidar tu cuerpo, sabes que te amo y es por eso que te digo esto" = al terminar de repetir las palabras que lo marcaron de por vida, noto como sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Que buen consejo te dio su madre – rompía esa situación este Ren – Tu madre es sabia, pero muy sabia - Chocolove por su parte al ver ninguna reacción por parte de sus demás amigos que de seguro estaban asimilando esa apalabras, decidió que era mejor ir a la pista de música con su novia.

La segunda fue la francesita y poco a poco fueron reaccionando- Hay que bailar también, Ren – ahora Jeanne les dio las ganas de bailar al ver como se movía Chocolove y guiaba a Pilika.

- No soy bueno bailando – reprochaba ese chinito que se había aferrado al asiento, esta Jeanne le agarro del cuello, mientras esa pareja lucha literalmente hablando otra pareja romántica también pensaba en ir a la pista.

- Vamos Anna- le ofrecía una mano Yoh a esa rubia.

- Todos a bailar – exclamaba feliz este Horo pues esta Jun le pidió que bailaran juntos, fueron a la pista de baile Tamao bailaban con Manta y Lyserg al mismo tiempo, Horo solo hacia movimientos bruscos y lentos que parecía que imitaba un robot eso le pareció lindo a Jun, Anna e Yoh no se quedaba atrás a la hora de bailar, Chocolove no paraba de darle giro a su novia hasta marearla.

Una pareja todavía batallaba, si Jeanne no podía sacar a Ren a bailar.- Tú siempre y has dicho que quieres bailar conmigo – le recordaba esa francesa a su novio.

- Te corrijo verte bailar, no dije que yo quiera hacer eso –

- Mejor vete a un table dance si quieres ver a chicas bailándote – le decía furiosamente, no le importaba que las persona a su alrededor oyeran su sugerencia.

- Si quieres Ren, te llevo otra vez – Hao hacia acto de presencia después de una hora de no estar en esa mesa.

- Hao - Ren empalizo al oír la invitación de ese gemelo, Jeanne vio como cambiaba de actitud su novio.

- ¿O no Chicos? – decía este Hao a sus amigos que regresaban después de esas cinco canciones.

- ¿De que hablas? = con incertidumbre decía este Yoh al no saber a lo que se refería su hermano.

- De ir otra vez al table dances – Hao sintió un codazo por parte de su gemelo para que dejara de seguir hablando.

- Hermano – le susurro en forma de advertencia, sintió un escalofrió por consecuencia de la fija mirada de su novia – Annita –

- Yoh – ahí estaba la chica de brazos cruzados y una mirada que podía decir varias cosas a la vez. - ¿Fueron a un table dance? –

- Claro que fuimos –decía con orgullo Hao, las chicas lo veía con desaprobación – Pero no nos dejaron entrar –

- Que depravados son – Jeanne no dejaba de ver a su novio que volteo su rostro como signo de vergüenza y pena.

- ¿Depravados? Nunca, solo queríamos aportamos y ayudarlas en su educación a esas mujeres, por desgracia no logramos hacerlo – Horo sintió ganas de llorar por no lograr entrar a ese sitio de pecado y todo porque no tenían la edad suficiente.

- Teníamos curiosidad, es una cosa normal –las palabras de Manta nunca se lo había imaginado Anna, y ella que pensaba que su primo no mata ni a una mosca.

- ¿De quien fue la idea? – pregunto la rubia, los hombres se miraron entre si como diciendo: "a quien le encargamos al muerto" bueno para que me entienda "a quien jodemos con este problema".

Hao analizo quien de sus amigos era el más débil: vio a Lyserg detenidamente pero luego negó,- _No lo creería que fue él, las chicas lo adoran y lo tienen como un Santo, aparte que parece que le gusta cierta peli rosa _– pensaba el Asakura , luego desvió su mirar a Tao Ren al igualmente que al ingles, rechazo la idea de ponerlo como chivo expiatorio pues Ren tenia un semblante duro, serio y que no es del tipo de chico que se dejara guiar por sus hormonas –_ Aparte su hermana esta aquí, Ah Jun si no estuvieras aquí ya le hubiera echado la culpa _- después estaba el depravado del grupo el mismísimo Horo, éste parecía el ser perfecto por lo pervertido y por el hecho de que tiene un colección de revistas hentai, por este último hecho lo hizo dudo - _ Mejor él no, pues se enojaría y no me prestaría sus revistas _- su hermano, claro él podía pues tenia ese perfil de tranquilo y casi todo el tiempo nadie sabe en que piensa pero algo le impedía, mejo dicho alguien su novia - _ No, no, mejor no, que tal si pongo en riesgo su relación con ese demonio llamada Anna y aparte por disgusto él se atreva a vengarse _- luego algo capto su atención y no pudo evitar reírse de ese escena, pues ver como Pilika le jalaba ambas orejas a su novio, ese morenazo podría ser el culpable porque podía aguantar regaños y rabietas de su novia – _Creo será para la otra, esta Pilika parecer querer arrancarle las orejas _- veía como Chocolove batallaba en quitarse esas encajosas manos de sus orejas y el que le ayudaba era Manta que quería tranquilizar a la chica usui con palabras, - _Manta, él es perfecto no tiene novia, no pretende a ninguna chica o chico, ¿Quién sabe sus gustos? y lo más importante ¡no me interesa que le vaya a suceder!_- pero no estaba convencido el castaño pues el sentimiento de remordimiento ya anda en su mente – _Mejor no, tal vez debería decir la verdad que fue mi idea, ¡así lo hare!, tomar las consecuencias como todo un hombre_ –

- Digan algo – ordenaba esta Pilika que se tranquilizo una vez que su novio pido suplica por sus orejas que en ese momento las tenían rojas e hinchadas. – Fuiste tu…- miro a su novio con una mirada gélida.

- Yo no,- Chocolove estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se puso en cuclillas mientras hacia círculos con su dedos en ese frío piso, la Usui se le ablando el corazón al ver como estaba desesperado y triste su novio. - Chocolove, tranquilo – le daba leves palmadas en la espalda para confortarlo. – Ya no estoy enojada contigo –

Dejando a esa pareja de lado, Jeanne tomo el mando de esa discusión – Ya digan ¿Quién fue? –paso la mirada en cada chico.

- Chicas… tengo que decirles algo- decía un nervioso Hao, pues ya se imaginaba las replicas y posibles cachetadas de sus amigas.

- Tú fuiste, ¿verdad, Hao? – decía Jun un poco molesta y decepcionada de su amigo.

Hao se sintió fatal por esa tonalidad de voz por parte de su amiga, pues no soportaba darle ese dolor a su amiga, por eso cambio su argumentos – ¡Fue Manta, Jun!, ¡yo no tengo nada que ver!, es más me arrastraron hasta ese local – hablo rápidamente el chico, Anna observaba atentamente el cambio de actitud de su cuñado.

- ¡Manta! – no se lo creía Tamao lo que escucho, por eso volteo su mirada a ese enano, no solo ella lo hizo también los demás.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!, NO ES CIERTO, - decía alteradamente este Oyamada – DI LA VERDAD, HAO –

- No puede ser, yo que creía que no eras como los demás chicos, Manta – decía Pilika.

- Pilika, es mentira eso –estaba desesperado el joven acusado y pidió ayuda a sus amigos- ¡Dígales chicos!- éstos estaban callados pues todavía no procesaban la mentira de Hao.

- Le voy a contar a mi tía – Anna no lo decía por decir era un hecho que haría esa acusación al menos que su primo fuera su esclavo, que era lo que siempre hacia.

El gemelo menor sacudía la cabeza para reaccionar, escucho como acusaban a su amigo, así que salió a su defensa - Ustedes no harían lo mismo –

- Explícate, Yoh –

La voz de su novia le dio el paso para seguir – Pues lo que trato de decir es que a Manta le dio curiosidad, la curiosidad es algo nato en el ser humano, sino la tuviéramos nada sucedería en este mundo - noto en el rostro de sus amigas que empezaba a reflexionar en sus palabras, Yoh agradecía esas clases de filosofía que le estaba sirviendo para salvar a su amigo de esa anteriores miradas inquisidora, - Chicas, ustedes no tienen curiosidad por esos sitios, dígame no tienen curiosidad en ir a un club de strippers - su amigas se sonrojaron por esto último, hasta se sorprendió que su novia también lo estaba. - Vamos, digan la verdad, estamos entre amigos y no vamos a juzgarlas, ¿verdad, chicos? – sus compadres asintieron frenéticamente pues estaban en espera de lo que dirían.

- A mi la verdad no me da curiosidad de ir a un sitio de "esos" –mentía una redundantemente esta Pilika, ella no quería verse como una pervertida como su hermano.

- Bueno… yo en cambio – Tamao se rascaba la mejilla como símbolos de timidez.

- ¡Tamao! – su circulo de amigos gritaron su nombres, no como forma de regaño sino de lo sorprendidos que estaban al ver que la más tímidas y de bajo perfil si tenia curiosidad de esos sitios.

- Eso no me lo esperaba – hablo este Lyserg.

- Yo si, - Hao estaba con una sonrisa.

Así con la incompleta confesión de Tamao poco a poco las chicas se sinceraron - A mí si me da curiosidad de ver a chicos guapos– con una sonrisa coqueta contestaba a esta Jeanne.

- Bueno, para que seguir mintiendo – bufo esta Pilika - A mi también me da curiosidad, ¡malditas hormonas! ¡Han hecho mi vida un desastre! – estas dos ultimas frases lo grito.

- Creo que me les uno chicas – Jun bebió de su cerveza una vez diciendo lo anterior, ahora el grupo solo falta una contestación, que era la más esperada de todas y era la de Anna.

- Anna, ¿a ti no te da curiosidad ver a chicos guapos y que están como tu quieres? – Horo con mucha confianza se sentó al lado de su amiga y abrazo por los hombros.

- Claro, si no estuvieras con Yoh – decía este Manta.

- ¡Manta! – el gemelo regaño a su amigo por decir esa estupidez.

Anna retiro los brazos de su amigo, y suspiro - Si me lo plantean así - cerro los ojos para tratar de no sentirse incomoda por esos ojos de cachorro de que seguro tendría su novio - C me encantaría ir un día de estos-

Pilika tiro del asiento a su hermano para estar junto a su amiga, el pobre chico se sobaba el trasero por el trancazo - ¿Como te gustan los hombres? –

- ¡Aquí nadie me respeta por ser el novio! – susurro Yoh a su hermano que gentilmente lo abrazaba para que se le pasara la agonía de como esta platica cambio de tema rápidamente.

Anna abrió los ojos y con una ligera sonrisa que denotaba que se iba a divertirse torturando a su novio por lo siguiente - Me gustan altos, con piel bronceada, no tan musculosos pero que se defienda bien a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo, ojos marrones y… – iba a seguir pero su novio la interrumpió.

- ¡Tú! También no me respetas Anna -decía con una ligero celos que se desbordaban por esa descripción mientras se tapaba los oídos a pesar que la música estaba fuerte él podía escuchar claramente esa descripción, la rubia se aguantaba la sonrisa por esa reacción.

- Y que tenga unas piernas de infarto – agregaba esta Pilika con dulzura, Chocolove mantuvo su ceño fruncido por la forma de hablar por parte de su novia.

- Un rosto varonil – le seguía esta Jun con unos ojos en forma de estrellas.

- No hay que olvidar, un abdomen muy bien esculpido – Jeanne hablaba lentamente pues la saliva se le estaba escurriendo de sus labios por eso tenia una servilleta para evitar ensuciarse su ropa, miro brevemente a su novio y con voz sensual dijo - Que se le note sus cuadritos y que tan solo verlo te den ganas de lavar tu ropa ahí –

- O para comértelo a besos todo el día- Tamao tenia unos ojos soñadores pues se estaba imaginando a su hombre ideal - A parte unos brazos que te caliente en las noches frías –

- ¡Oh, si, Tamao! Se me había olvidado los brazos – hablaba la francesa una vez que se seco los labios.

- No hay que olvidar su timbre de voz – les acordaba Jun a sus amigas.

- Cierto, una voz profunda que te haga derretir tu corazón –Anna decía calmadamente ese detalle.

- Y otras cosas ¿no, creen chicas? – agrego pícaramente esa Usui.

- ¡Uff! tan solo imaginarlo… – Jeanne se daba aire con la mano pues por la culpa de las hormonas se le subió la temperatura - ¡Tengo calor! –

- Creo que ellas no se tardaron en imaginarlo – el Usui decía por decir, pero la verdad es que la chicas ya han tenido ese tipos de conversaciones con anterioridad por eso se les hizo fácil describir ciertos detalles.

Mientras despertaba lentamente de su imaginación vieron a los chicos que no paraban de verlas con una sonrisa burlona por su desplante hormonal, bueno, menos Yoh que se sentía mal pero que estaba se sorprendió que Ren no estuviera celoso por la loca imaginación que tuvo su novia al igual que moreno, que estaban pasivos - ¿Ren, porque no estas celoso por lo que dijo Jeanne? –

- Yoh, yo soy un hombre seguro de lo que tengo, a parte esa descripción no me causa malestar es más me da gracia y orgullo –

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque… – Ren hizo un ademan para que Yoh se acercar como tratando decirle un secreto – Ella describió mi abdomen – con una arrogante sonrisa le dijo, Ren recordó cierto día que regresaba de realizar sus ejercicios de su gimnasio particular, este chinito iba para la cocina por su habitual vaso de leche pero lo que se encontró ahí fue nada más y nada menos que su novia que al parecer le estaba preparando una comida sorpresa pero la que tuvo una mejor sorpresa fue ella pues se quedo con la boca abierta al verlo sin camisa y ver ese asombroso abdomen- _Sus ojos quería comerme , no la culpo _– pensaba egocéntricamente.

- ¿Ella ya te ha visto si camisa? – Ren asintió a la pregunta. – Con razón ese desborde de lujuria a la hora de decir eso- y ahora le iba a pregunta a Chocolove como podía mantener el temple a la hora que su novia decía ese tipo de cosas pero no pudo, pues alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y a ustedes como les gustan las mujeres? – preguntaba esta Tamao como queriendo integrar a los chicos, pues ella sintió que los hicieron a un lado.

El primero en hablar fue… si él… Hao - Que tenga unas caderas bien definida y una cintura de infarto - hacia una pausa - No tan flacas y ni pasaditas-

- Unas piernas bien torneadas – Ren desvió su vista a las dichosa par de piernas de su novia.

- Que sepa moverse en la pista – decía Chocolove con mucha ilusión ese gesto no le gusto a su novia - O sea, que me prendas cuando la vea bailar –

- ¿Con gasolina y con un cerrillo? – preguntaba inocentemente Manta.

- Ustedes saben de que forma – ignoraba esa pregunta ese moreno.

Lyserg no pudo evitar mirar a Tamao a la hora de hablar - Que sea tierna y sexy a la vez –

- Que se un ángel a la hora de cuidarme – Horo se imaginaba esa chica haciéndole masaje - Y que sea un demonio en la cama – ahí las choco con Hao como acto de complicidad.

- Que tenga el vientre plano, no tan marcado – explicaba Manta – Y altas para que me peguen – eso causo varias risitas pero cada quien sus gustos.

- Que sea de carácter fuerte, decidida, con voz de mando, hermosa de actitud y físicamente - Yoh tranquilamente decía mientras veía a su novia - Que tenga unos ojos hermosos e hipnóticos, y unos labios que te den ganas de besar cada vez que la veas -

- Hay que pararle esto – pedía este Hao - Pues ya me estoy excitando tan solo de imaginar mi chica ideal –

- ¡Que poco aguante, Hao! - se burlaba este Ren.

- Vamos a la pista otra vez, Pilika – Chocolove le tendió la mano, y de forma perezosa su novia acepto, sabia que su novia estaba enojada por su descripción.

- Saben, voy hacer ejercicio para trabajar como stripper – un soñador Horo anunciaba su nuevo sueño.

- ¿Tú?, no lo hagas te vas a morir de hambre – el chinito le encanta destrozar los sueños guajiros de su compadre - Yo tengo más oportunidad que tú –

Horo no le importaba lo que le decía su amigo = De todos modo lo intentare que tal si soy bueno para enseñar mi cuerpo –

- Nadie pagara por ti – decía Anna pues no se podía imaginar ese locura.

- Yo pagaría – la intervención de Jun sorprendió a ese trío - Si eres así de guapo con esta edad ya me imaginare cuando tenga 10 años más= le guiñaba el ojo =Deberías intentarlo –

- ¡Jun!–. Ren no se esperaba eso de su hermana por eso le llamaba la atención por darle hilo a la ilusión de su amigo

- Si te va bien – hablaba lentamente para ponerle énfasis a su propósito - No seas malo y ven a visitarme en el futuro –

- Por supuesto – Horo con su mejor porte de galán le contestaba.

- Mientras tanto Hao camino alrededor de la pista de baile, entre la multitud encontró a un rubia que él conocía muy bien pues iba a su misma escuela y como era costumbre en ella no dejaba de verlo, por eso Hao decidió ir con ella -Hace rato no has dejado de mírame –

- Quiero bailar contigo, Hao - el chico se sintió alagado por esa invitación- ¿Me darás ese gusto? -

Hao no podía evitar negarse a esa hermosa chica - Por supuesto, Marion - la llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

Mientras esta pareja se movía a cada ritmo de la melodía, en la mesa cierta peli rosa que al parecer ya tenia una copita de más, ella movía la cabeza de lado a lado estaba ajena a la platica que le intentaba hacerle Lyserg pues tenia una idea rodando en la mente - _Que tema de conversación tuvimos, ¿Quién iba a pensar que hablaríamos sobre nuestro hombre ideal? – _la canción del momento tenia ritmos sensuales, rítmicos y pegajoso _- Y todo comenzó por que ellos fueron a table dance, ¿como sería trabajar en un sitio como esos?, si fuéramos strippers _- su imaginación empezaba dar vuelo gracias al efecto del alcohol, nuestra querida peli rosa, la tímida y cariñosa chica que ya empezaba a imaginarse dicha idea mientras los primeros beats de la canción electrónica de Disco Romancing de Elena Gheorghe…

**_I'll give you whatcha want just holla'  
Every boy goes to Rome  
But no need to botha'  
But-but no need to botha'.  
Cause I got what they got, but hotta  
Come on boy, step in closa'  
Hey I think I like ya  
Hey-hey I think I like ya […]_**

* * *

En una noche calurosa de Okinawa, un grupo de jóvenes mujeres estaban saliendo de un antro, ya estaba enfiestado ese grupo de chicas que se integraba por cinco personas, la salida que estaba llevando acabo era especial porque estaban celebrando porque una de ellas era su última noche como soltera.

Mientras salían lentamente pues las bebidas estuvieron muy deliciosas y bien cargadas de alcohol, ellas como consecuencias no dejaban de pedir y claro tampoco había que olvidar las bebidas que les regalaban cada hombre que pretendían conquistarlas en ese centro nocturno, estas jóvenes mujeres captaron desde que llegaron a ese antro la atención de cualquiera, pues su belleza se podía calificar como divina pues se podía comparar con la hermosura de la diosa Afrodita y para los que las conocían íntimamente también se podían igualar a la diosa Athena por esa inteligencia magnética y sabiduría. Cada una de esas mujeres eran un regalo de los grandes espíritus pues eran tan hermosas que cada vez que los hombres las veía agradecía por ser creadas.

Caminaban a dirección a su auto, una de ellas iba en un andar lento y por eso una de las chicas que ya estaba algo ansiosa de irse del club le comenzó apresurar - ¡Apúrate Jun, que me hago vieja! – la que le hablaba tenia unos 25 años y una melena de color celeste, esta mujer se llamaba Pilika, originaria de Hokkaido, esta chica era un encanto pues con esa ternura combinada con esa sensualidad que podía explotar a la hora de coquetear o cuando la situación la requería hacia desfallecer a cualquier chico, tenia unos jeans negros que le quedaba a la cadera, un blusón blanco y unas zapatillas negras, tenia una onda roquera sumamente sexy.

- Ya voy – esta mujer tenia una cabellera verde que la tenia amarrada, aparentaba tener unos 27 años, esta mujer portaba un vestido chino color morado que dejaba ver sus curvas, su ojos era verdes que denotaba ternura que a cualquier hombre hacia suspirar y unas piernas tan atractivas que se dejaban ver gracias a lo corto del vestido.

- ¿Porque no te siento entusiasmada? – le recriminaba esta Pilika a esa chinita pues había notado su falta de entusiasmo desde que empezaron la salida nocturna.

- ¡Lo estoy! -

Pero la chica originaria de Hokkaido le siguió diciendo - ¡Es tu despedida de soltera!, ¡ponle más énfasis a tus respuestas! -gritaba a todo pulmón en medio del estacionamiento - ¡Ay que divertirnos! –

- ¿Ahora a donde vamos? – ahora preguntaba esa chica del pelo plateado y ojos rojos que tenia por nombre Jeanne que tenia la misma edad de Pilika, esta peli plateada venia vistiendo un short gris oscuro por el calor que hacia en esta región de Japón, una camiseta negra que dejaba ver sus curvas y que le hacia juego con uno zapatillas negras.

- ¿Que les parece ir a un Karaoke? – decía una chica de cabello negro y corto, que traía una vestido beige veraniego, junto con unas sandalias cafés que tenia un toque moderno, tenia unos ojos encantadores y una sonrisa angelical que enamora a cualquiera, ella era Damuko y tenia 26 años de edad.

- ¡NO! – grito Pilika – Ya me harta esos lugares, siempre vamos cuando estamos en Tokio – en este circulo de amistad se cocieron desde la Universidad pero tres de ellas ya tenia más años de conocerse.

- Ya cálmate Pilika, exageras todo – esa sensual voz era por parte de Anna que con tan solo 25 años ha dejado a todo hombre loco a la hora de verla y al escuchar su armoniosa voz, esta exquisita rubia que con tan solo un gesto descontrola a cualquier ser vivo con hormonas… pues con ese cuerpo que tiene una buenas curvas que se marcaba a esa sencilla playera verde, esos ojos negros que eran indescifrables, una cabellera que brilla como el oro, unos labios carnosos tan apetecibles, unas piernas de infarto que lucían tentadoramente gracias a ese short de mezclilla y unos pies delicados que tenían como apoyo unas zapatillas de color café claro. - ¿Dónde quieres ir, Jun?, al fin a cabo es tu despedida –

- La verdad, no lo sé –

- ¡Yo sí! – Pilika que tenía una sonrisa picara que daba entender que ya lo tenía planeado y que no le iba a gustar para nada a sus amigas.

Jun tanto las demás no dejaban de ver como Pilika se sobaba las manos con cierta diversión, Jeanne que traía las llaves de esa rentada camioneta dorada abrió la puerta del conducto y por inercia cada mujer se metió al transporte.

Cada mujer estaba intrigada que la loca idea se le habría ocurrido a esa peli celeste y por eso la que rompió el silencio fue Damuko - ¿Qué lugar se te ocurrió que podamos ir? – como si fuera un secreto esta Pilika le pidió a Damuko que se le acercara y al oído de esta última le susurro el sitio, la pobre chica peli negra se puso sonrojada y un poco nerviosa – ¡Debes estar bromeando! –

- No, bromeo – con los brazos cruzados decía esta peli celeste. – Sentencio que debemos ir –

- No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, no somos ese tipo de chicas – decía una nerviosa Damuko, la discusión entre esas dos chicas se hizo, sus demás amigas solo eran espectadora y eso a una personas en particular no le agradaba, así que tuvo que intervenir.

- Damuko, ¿Dónde quiere ir, Pilika? – le hablo con seriedad Anna.

- Ah…- la peli negra no se atrevía a decir pero al sentir las miradas de sus amigas como transmitiéndole su apoyo – A un club de strippers – el silencio se hizo nuevamente pero ahora era algo incomodo entre esas cuatros chicas pues la única que no estaba incomoda era la más extrovertida que en seguida al ver como tenia los rostros de esas cuatros chicas se puso a reír.

- Jajaja, Están tan sonrojadas – apuntaba a cada una con sus dedos y de un momento a otro saco su cámara digital para comenzar a tomar fotos de ellas - ¡Sonrían chicas! –

- ¡Estas loca, Pilika!- la que reacciono furiosamente sonrojada fue esta Jun - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que debemos ir a un sitio como ese?!-

- Pero es un buen sitio para esta ocasión, aparte es el lugar indicado y es normal que vayamos festejar ahí – decía en tono tímido esta peli celeste – No tenías que gritarme, Jun –

- Es una brillante idea, Pilika – al contrario de Jun esta Jeanne le fascino esa idea si no fuera que estaba en la parte delantera de la camioneta se lanzaría para abrazar a su loca amiga – Hay que ir –

- Pero…- iba a protestar Jun pero la interrumpió la francesita.

- Pero nada, no todos los días te casas –

- ¡A beber y disfrutar! – grito con éxtasis esta Pilika.

- Yo no quiero ir – como berrinche decía Damuko.

Pilika abrazo a su amiga con mucha ternura y le dijo – Yo sé que quieres, te conozco Damuko – la joven nombrada se puso roja - ¡Sera divertido, hasta vas a contar esta anécdota a tus nietos! –la Usui sintió como se relajo ante esa idea su compañera y que al parecer ya no iba a objetar ahora solo faltaba la rubia y a la peli verde pero esta última no era tan difícil de convencer en cambio la rubia - ¿Iras, Anna? -

- Ni ebria iría a un sitio como esos –decía con cierto desprecio esa rubia, las chicas notaron el tono que hablo su amiga, Pilika como Jeanne sabían el porqué de esa actitud de su amiga no por algo su amistad tiende desde la preparatoria.

- Hay que ir a disfrutar de esos hombres – hablo esta Jeanne - O que ellos disfruten de nosotras ¡¿quien sabe?! -

- ¡Eres una descarada! – Jun decía con tartamudeo.

La Usui no iba a permitir que la actitud recia de Anna la impidiera de disfrutar de ver a lindos hombre bailándole– Iremos quieras o no – con voz de mando decía – Hasta te prometo que te invito un chico y que te haga un privado –

Jeanne se reía de tan extrovertida podía ser Pilika con ese comentario de invitarle un chico como si fuera una comida o un dulce, Anna le dio curiosidad de saber como su amiga peli celeste sabia sobre ese código de habla de esos sito, giro todo su cuerpo hasta quedar arriba del asiento del copiloto para mirar fijamente a su amiga Usui - ¿Un privado, Pilika?, ¿tu como sabes de esas cosas? ¿y como puedes hablar ese lenguaje como si fuera tan natural para ti, amiga? –

- Pues… Pues la vida… te enseña – trataba de sonar segura pero era todo lo contrario pues estaba nerviosa por la mirada autoritaria de Anna – ¡Vaya hace mucho calor!, creo que caminare un poco, así que no se vayan sin mí, vuelvo en diez minutos– la chica poso un mano en la puerta pero la voz de su amiga le impidió seguir.

- No te atrevas a salir de la camioneta – dictaminaba la rubia, Pilika tembló por esa forma de hablar así que con resignación dio un suspiro. – Dime, Pilika –

- ¡La carne es débil! –

Con esa frase Anna entendió a la perfección - Has ido a sitios como esos –

- Una tienes sus necesidades y curiosidad –

- ¡Ay Pilika! – exclamaba con cierto timbre de reproche por ese habito.

- No me regañes por ser curiosa del cuerpo masculino - decía Pilika al mismo tiempo que se acordaba de cuanto stripper le bailo y sobre todo de uno en particular- Y sus diferentes movimientos – en esto último trago saliva.

La francesita que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y encendía el motor de la camioneta una vez que Anna se sentó correctamente, inicio rumbo a salir de ese estacionamiento - Siempre supe que eras una pervertida –

- ¡Jeanne! – se sintió ofendida la chica que revelo su preciado secreto.

Pero eres nuestra querida pervertida y por nada en el mundo te cambiaríamos – la miraba por el retrovisor con una sonrisa de cómplice a esa peli celeste y con ese comentario todas las chicas se empezaron a reír menos para quien fue dirigida esas palabras.

- Creo… debo decir ¿gracias?– murmuraba con enojo y el ceño fruncido, una vez que las risas cesaron se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Entonces iremos?-

Con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera analizando la situación contesto Anna –Pues sí, como veo que la mayoría quiere ir que más remedio – Pilika analizo las palabras pues eran cierta Jeanne quería, Damuko fue convencida y ella quería, entonces eran 3 contra 2 - ¿Sabes de un sitio, Pilika? –

- Porque me preguntas… piensan que se solo por ir a lugares como esos, se donde se localizan cada club de strippers en todo Japón y en especial en Okinawa.- decía indignada esta chica.

- Disculpa Pilika – hablo rápidamente esta Anna pues por el tono de voz parecía que su amiga en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. - Ya perdóname, no quise insinuar eso – la rubia estaba afligida por hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

Pilika sollozaba levente mientras que Damuko le daba un pañuelo para que se limpiara y con voz algo ronca dijo – Bueno te disculpo – Anna se relajo y se sorprendió el cambio de humor de su amiga – Pero tenias razón y para su suerte si se de uno pero hay que llamar primero pues la primera vez que fui no pude entrar – la rubia quería lanzarle algo al rostro de su amiga por fingir su lloriqueo.

- ¡Pilika! – dijo amenazantemente esa rubia mientras la veía a esa peli celeste que hacia la señal de amor&paz y sacaba la lengua.

En una habitación bien amueblada y decorada elegantemente, se encontraban preparando para su función todos los hombres más deseables de ese país, se estaban poniendo sus trajes respectivamente y sus respectivos antifaz, cada hombres era más ardiente que el anterior, con esos cuerpos espectaculares que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado en cada mañana al despertar.

Este club para mujer es el mejor de todo el país nipón un hecho de esto es que ya tenia varias surcarles en todo el país, este lugar destacaba pues no era vulgar como otro clubs de strippers para mujer o como para los hombres, no, aquí brillaba lo elegante, exótico y erótico.

Este sitio no hacia como otros lugares en que si pagabas extras tendrías sexo con los hombres, no, aquí solo se bailaba o se platicaba de cualquier cosa, y siempre separando lo profesional de lo personal. El lugar era una mansión arreglada modernamente en el interior del lugar, había piscina, animales exótico, había dormitorios para los strippers donde descansaba después de trabajar, tenia servicio vip y también tenia un rango de costo para todo tipo de economía que reinaba en Japón para ser más accesible, esta gran famosa cadena de strippers se llama **"spirit of fire"** que tiene como frase "Te hará arde el cuerpo" y cumplía con su palabra, el propietario o mejor dicho propietaria era la famosa señora Goldva junto con su fiel sirviente Silver.

Los hombres que trabajaban en este club eran cuidados, alimentados y tenían toda la facilidad de prosperar, tenían servicio de salud para evitar cualquier problema, también se les recomendaba a los trabajadores que nunca deben mezclar los intereses personal con lo profesional.

Un hombre de unos 28 años que se estaba quitando su playera común y dejaba ver sus perfecto six-pac de su abdomen, se estaba colocando una camisa blanca, en el hombro derecho se lo podía notar un tatuaje de forma lobo en tribal que estaba muy bien cuidado – Ay… esta camisa me pica- se quejaba este hombre mientras se quitaba la dichosa prenda- Tiene suavizante –bajaba la cabeza de forma de resignación pues no podía utilizar su camisa favorito por ese detergente, sus mechones celeste le cubrieron el rostro dando un toque sensual a su mirada triste.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercaba atrás de él y con tono de burla en esa voz varonil junto con una sonrisa- Que delicado me saliste, Horokeu –

- Disculpa por ser alérgico – se giro al verlo, noto que su compañero había regresado del gimnasio pues tenia la sudadera abierta y como era costumbre no trae camisa, se veía claramente sus músculos bañados de sudor y hacia ver cada musculo un deleite para la vista de cualquier mujer, Horo le tenia un poco de envía pues muchas mujeres estaban locas por ese peli negro con ojos gatunos de color dorado que era dos años menor que él, claro que no hay que olvidar hablar de su cuerpo bien formado que hace suspirar a cada mujer, pero lo que no comprendía Horo es ¿porque les fascinaba a las mujeres esa actitud arrogante por parte de su amigo Ren?.

- ¿Crees que vengan muchas mujeres? – preguntaba este Ren mientras se quitaba la sudadera y se sentaba en una silla para relajarse después de una hora de entrenamiento antes de trabajar.

- Claro que si – Horo buscaba en su armario otra camisa sin suavizante - ¿No leíste el periódico?- Tao no entendió esa pregunta por parte de su compañero de habitación de esa gran mansión - Estamos de moda – el Usui recordó el articulo en donde su jefa fue entrevistada por motivo de su gran riqueza y por poner en moda los clubes para damas y que por cierto también estaba dando a conocer su idea que ahora se metería en el mundo del club para caballeros.

Enfrente de un puesto de ramen estaban esas mismas cinco chicas comiendo antes de ir a su destino final, ya eran pasada de media noche y estaban como sin que hubieran bebidos como dirían los padres la habilidad de la juventud.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese sitio, Pilika? – preguntaba nerviosamente Anna al recordar el nombre al club que iban "spirit of fire" tal estado le afectaba que no había probado su ramen que se estaba empezando a enfriar.

Pilika noto ese nerviosismo por parte de su amiga que era raro verla en ese modo - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

- Por nada – después de un largo tiempo agarro los palillos para comenzar aunque sea a mover el ramén.

- ¿Nerviosa? – La Usui pregunto con burla, la peli celeste no fue la única que vio el cambio de actitud de su amiga también Jeanne lo había notado.

- ¿Yo?, estás loca – con falsa seguridad decía Anna que comenzó a comer el ramén.

Jeanne dejo su plato vacío en la barra para así observar las actitudes de su amiga - Tal vez lo está como tu estas de nerviosa, será que ese sitio te resulta familiar porque… - hizo una pausa para logara captar la atención de sus cuatro amiga - Tu abuela es dueña de ese sitio –

Damuko por casi escupía la sopa del ramen al oír eso- ¿Cómo?, creo que escuche mal – hablaba tartamudeando - Tu abuela es dueña de ese sitio y la más rica por tener esa cadena de clubes – Anna se limito a sentir con algo de vergüenza al ser descubierto el secreto de la familia Kyoyama.

Jun que estaba más cerca a esa rubia le daba de codazos - Te lo tenias muy escondido ese secreto –

Pilika se trago toda la comida y se limpio de una forma nada propia de una dama y como pudo dijo – Entonces, ¿que esperamos? ¡Ya vayamos!–

Anna observo como Damuko pagaba la cuenta y las demás chicas se levantaba del asiento - ¡No! – dijo fuerte y claro – No quiero ir –

- Pero ¿Por qué, Anna? – decía con voz calma Jeanne dejando a un lado su actitud juguetona – Escucha, quita el lado de ir a ver a un hombre que te bailara y contéstame honestamente ¿No quieres ir ver a tu abuela? -

- La verdad, si la quiero verla pero… - Anna cambio su actitud a una enojada – Estoy enojada con ella todavía, la última vez que nos vimos discutimos y le dije algunas cosas nada agradables, ¿cómo quieres que vaya como si nada hubiera pasado? –

Anna sintió las manos de Pilika sobre sus hombros - Esta noche es hermosa ¿no crees?-

- ¿Porque dices eso?– la rubia no entendía a donde quería llegar su amiga, pero conociéndola sabe lo próximo que vendría por parte de la boca de esa peli celeste no llegaría a algo grato.

- Es una noche perfecta para visitar a tu abuela y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes –la Usui con un semblante relajante y con cierto tono de madures que no era muy seguido por parte de esta chica hablo - De seguro, tu abuela entendió que lo que le decías no era verdad y aparte tu abuela es muy inteligente, muy madura para aguantar tus arrebatos. -

- Pero… –le iba a discutir pero su amiga la interrumpió.

- ¡Háblale! – le exigió esta Jeanne pues ya se estaba desesperando por la forma de actuar por parte de esas dos chicas.

- No traigo mi cel –

- Te presto el mio – Jun le acerco el artefacto, Anna lo agarro.

- Hay otra cosa – Anna se sintió intimidada por la mirada de su adorada amiga francesa que parecía irritada – No… no tengo el numero de mi abuela, la única que la tiene es mi madre –

- ¡Pues llámala! – después de un rato de estar en silencio hablo esta Damuko.

- Como quieres que le hable si olvide el celular – le recordaba la rubia a la pelinegra.

Damuko no tardo en darle otra opción - Pues llámala a la casa –

- Salió de viaje – Anna tenia en cuenta que su madre era una mujer de negocio y por eso siempre viajaba por el mundo, pero en esta ocasión su madre le aviso que iría a Kyoto.

Mientras Anna, Jun, Damuko y Jeanne estaban no saber que hacer para resolver este problema menos una persona nuestra bella Usui que saco su cel y pulso rápido - Hola señora Kyoyama, ¿cómo esta? – ese saludo hizo que esas cuatro chicas voltearan a ver a Pilika y observar como interactuaba con la señora – Yo estoy bien, bueno hablo por parte de Anna, es que quiere saber si le pasa el numero telefónico de su abuela, espere, ¡ven, Anna! – la rubia se acercó a la peli celeste, ésta le arrebato el celular para ahí empezar anotar el numero - ¡Ajá! Ok, ya lo tengo, muchas gracias señora y esta Anna le manda saludos y besos, nos vemos, adiós – colgó la chica de forma natural, cuando guardo su celular para luego empezar a llamar a la abuela en ese momento sintió las miradas perplejas de sus amigas y con un sutil quejido dijo - ¡¿Qué?, ¿hice algo mal?! – la chicas al mismo tiempo dijeron que "no", dando manotazos esta Pilika que les indicaba que se callaran – Si bueno, ¿Quién soy?, soy Pilika amiga de su nieta Anna, lo sé, ahora mismo le voy a pasar a su nieta – la Usui le dio el teléfono a su amiga y le susurro - Te toca, habla con tu abuela -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? – Anna le quería discutir pero teniendo en cuenta que tenia en espera a su abuela no dudo en hablar con ella primero pues conocía el genio que tenia su abuela, ya después le discutiría a Pilika sobre sus inquietudes.- Hola Abuela, mucho tiempo sin hablar contigo…-

Jun se acercaba a Pilika - ¿Cómo sabes el numero telefónico de la madre de Anna? –

- Tengo mis secretos – hablaba orgullosamente esa Usui. Mientras ese grupo de chicas esperaban el termino de la llamada, en otro lugar se estaban preparando un grupo de guapos, ¿Qué digo guapos?, sexys y asombrosos hombres que se estaba vistiéndose para su hora de trabajar.

En la habitación en donde se preparaban los chicos, una joven mujer de cabellos rosados entraba sin ninguna vergüenza y timidez aun sabiendo que en esa habitación estaban los hombre más deseados del planeta y hay que decir que algunos estaban a medio vestir, uno que otro como dios lo trajo al mundo - Chicos apúrense, dentro de media hora abrimos – la joven mujer era Tamao Tamamura la otra nieta de la dueña de la cadena de clubes para damas.

Esta Tamao era una belleza de mujer no solo por su físico escultural sino que también por su gentileza que mostraba la mayoría de las veces, era tan atractiva y por ese motivo ha tenido varias ocasiones que los hombres que trabajan en ese club le pedía tener una cita pero ella como una profesional los rechazaba.

- ¡Ah! Tamao espera, solo me falta un detalle – decía un joven hombre de peli celeste que portaba un disfraz de vaquero y que le faltaba colocarse por último su antifaz.

- Eres peor que una mujer Horokeu –decía burlonamente la peli rosa.

- Oye, Tamao, me ayudas a ponerme mi pantalón – hablaba coquetamente este Ren a su jefa.

- Tú puedes hacerlo solito, Ren –

- ¿Que pasa? ¿no te gusto?... – le chinito aprovecho para abrazarla – Si quieres hago que te guste – le susurro en el oído, Ren le gustaba coquetearle a esa mujer le resultaba algo glamuroso hacerla sonrojar.

Tamao con toda su fuerza deshizo el abrazo y se fue corriendo a la puerta – Cállate, Ren - se fijo en el reloj que había en la habitación - Me voy, ¿quien va a salir primero? –

- Creo que Ren le toca abrir hoy –hablaba desinteresado ese Usui que se estaba colocando su fragancia.

- ¿Que música quieres? – le pregunto con un tono apurado esa mujer.

- Quiero… veamos – se decía ese Tao, mientras este chinito nombraba que canción a la vez que se cambiaba con un traje de artes marciales estilo chino, en las oficina de ese gran club se encontraba una señora de edad avanzada que estaba sentada en su gran sillón negro, a su lado esta su fiel asistente Silver de orígenes nativos de los Estados Unidos, este hombre había notado que su jefa no paraba de ver el celular, ya se estaba preocupando y a la vez preguntado ¿Quién le llamo?, Pues durante la llamada su jefa le pidió que se fuera de la oficina.

- ¡Silver! – después de un largo tiempo de no escuchar nada de su ama y por la forma de hablarle se puso alerta para su orden.

- Si señora Goldva – contesto con voz profunda y segura.

- Va a venir mi nieta- Silver vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa que rara vez se le podía notar a su jefa y por ese gesto sabia de quien nieta hablaba, de su favorita y de su primera nieta que tuvo, pues la señora Goldva tenia cuatro que eran: Tamao, Manta, Mannoko y claro su favorita, su queridísima Anna la futura dueña de las cadenas de clubes pero claro si ella aceptara.

- ¿Como sabe eso? – inseguro por primera vez pregunto pues era extraño que Anna quisiera ir al club en donde estuviera su abuela, pues Silver recordó que la última vez que Anna visito un club de Goldva fue a la edad de los dulces 16 y fue una experiencia dura para ella pues cada hombre mostraba interés muy explícitamente o para ser más especifico la acechaban a la pobre rubia, Anna parecía carne fresca para esos leones llamados hombre que nunca habían visto tal belleza y tal inocencia, ahí fue cuando empezó a dar muestra de no estar interesada de hacerse cargo de los negocios de la señora.

- Me llamo - observo la cara de incrédulo de su asistente - Así que quiero que prepares a los mejores hombres y claro el sitio VIP Gold, pues hoy la convenzo que sea mi heredera –Goldva recordó la última vez que la vio, eso fue en el cumpleaños 21, recuerda como se veía de bonita su nieta y también recuerdo la fuerte discusión que tuvieron y que tuvo como resultado un alejamiento de cuatro años, la señora Goldva entendía a la perfección esa actitud de su nieta pues ¿Quién nieta no le agrada la idea que su abuela le hablara sobre un fututo sin su amada abuela y aparte que le daría todas sus negocios? y para agregarle que su abuela le invitara un joven muchacho tan guapo y galán para que le diera un show privado.

Habían cinco mujeres que bajaban de la camioneta, ya una vez que Jeanne les dio las llaves al ballet parking y se llevaron el vehículo, ahí estaban paradas enfrente de esa gran mansión blanca y con una belleza arquitectónica, cada rostro de esas jóvenes mujeres describía sus sentir: en el rostro de Jun se notaba el nerviosismo, Damuko la timidez, Jeanne mostraba tranquilidad, Anna se le notaba inquietud y Pilika, esta última mostraba varias emociones como: curiosidad, emoción y lujuria.

Estaban a unos pasos de la entrada donde se encontraba un hermoso espécimen de hombre con cabello verde, ojos de igual color de su cabello, portaba un esmoquin blanco, las chicas examinaron el cuerpazo del hombre que al parecer tenia hombros anchos y un torso amplio, pero el rostro fue lo que les dejo sin aliento pues parecía tan angelical con eso ojos que mostraba ternura y esos labios carnoso que les pedía a gritos ser besados, en pocas palabras era un hombre para tenerlo amarrado en la cama, Anna noto como babeaba Pilika y como estaban distraídas la demás, aprovecho para decir - ¡No voy a entrar!, ¡me largo! - empezaba a caminar pero Jeanne la agarro del cuello de la blusa.

- Es la despedida de soltera de Jun, ¿y tu piensas irte? – le decía Maiden - No seas aguafiestas, no todos los días tu amiga se casa - se quito el agarre de la francesa de mala manera y se limito a escucharla – Piensa esto, de seguro hay una función especial para las futuras esposas – la rubia podía ver como le brillaba los ojos a su amiga.

Anna no les conto lo que les esperaría - Claro que hay funciones especiales – esas palabras alegraron a sus amigas, la rubia hablaba con conocimiento pues recordó lo que le pidió a su abuela sobre que quería un servicio especializado para despedida de soltera y claro aprovechar para platicar con ella, lo que tuvo como respuesta de su abuela fue: "que le daría el mejor servicio como símbolo que todo estaba arreglado entre ellas sin necesidad de platicar", la rubia sacudió la cabeza para continuar con su decir - Eso no es el punto -

- Anna ¿puedes decir que tu eres la que se casa? – la voz de Jun y su proposición no le agradaba a la rubia, la peli verde tenia un presentimiento que esto seria una locura de fiesta – Es que creo que no aguantaría la vergüenza si uno de esos hombres me baila, pues como he escuchado rumores de que las viene a los clubes de tu abuela a celebrar su última noche de soltera al final deciden no casarse -

- Por supuesto que…- Jun ya se alegraba que su amiga aceptar pero se apresuró - No-

- Pilika fue a convencer a su amiga rubia - Anda, vas a tener el servicio especial –

- No vas a convencerme con eso, ya basta que sepan este oscuro secreto de la familia y aparta que quiera que yo tolere a esos hombres - las chicas notaron como Anna temblaba al término de esas palabras.

- ¿Anna, que tienes? ¿Por qué tiemblas? – preguntaba preocupaba esta Damuko. –Dime ¿no te gustan los hombres? –

- Me gustan los hombres – decía firmemente – Pero estos hombres que vamos a ver ¡no me gustan! –

- ¿Por qué? – ahora la que hablaba era Jun.

- Anna tuvo una mala experiencia – interrumpía esta Jeanne que era conocedora de los secretos de ésta.

- Pues cuenta – exigía Jun.

- Cuando Anna tenia 16 años fue a visitar liberadamente a su abuela en una noche de verano, recuerdo perfectamente porque… – relataba Pilika que por cierto también sabia ese secreto – Tanto Jeanne como Yo la acompañamos – una gota de sudor se le formo a Jun y Damuko pues descubrieron que su amiga era tan hormonal desde tan temprano– Bueno, lo que digo que cuando paseamos dentro del sitio cada hombre que estaban ahí realizando su trabajo de un momento a otro dejaron de hacerlo y fueron acercándose a esta Anna, la rodearon prácticamente, le lanzaban piropos, propuesta para pasar una tarde agradable hasta el día siguiente, números telefónicos y más cosas que no recuerdo, ¡Anna les robo el corazón a esos hombres!– Pilika hablaba mientras que la rubia se tapaba los oídos para no recordar ese momento traumático – Lo más gracioso es que cada hombre dejó a la deriva a esa mujeres que pagaron por sus servicios por nuestra querida amiga –

- Entonces, desde muy temprano levantas pasiones, Anna – le codeaba esta Damuko a la susodicha.

- ¡Cállate! – con voz sombría pedía esa rubia.

- Pero no es solo por eso que no los tolera – esa voz la reconocía esta Anna pues era de su abuela.

- ¿Hay otro secreto? - Jun le preguntaba a esa persona que apareció de la nada.

- Si, una vez yo le invito un hombre esculturalmente hecho con fines que complaciera a mi nieta - Damuko y Jun se quedaron congeladas por esa confesión de esa señora - Pero como era de esperar de mi nieta, rechazo mi regalo -

- ¡Anna, eso es cierto! – exigía esa pelinegra.

Anna ignoro esa reacción y se acercó a la entrada donde estaba esa señora que tenia la compañía de su fiel asistente Silver y que también estaba respaldada por ese peli verde - Abuela – sonrió ligeramente para luego darle un fuerte abrazo- Tanto tiempo –

- Eres todo una mujer, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te vi? – la agarro de los hombros

- Cuando tenia 21 –

- Eso fue hace cuatro años - cerro los ojos pues quería recordar como empezaba a formarse esta mujer que tenia enfrente, pues si antes era hermosa ahora con sus 25 años ya era toda una exquisitez de mujer para los ojos de los hombres - Como vuela el tiempo – dijo una vez abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Ya basta de este encuentro, hay que entrar! – decía una impaciente Pilika.

- ¿Quienes son ellas? – Goldva una vez dejando de ver a su adoración se fijo en sus acompañantes.

- Mis amigas abuela, de seguro te acuerdas de Pilika y Jeanne - le comentaba su nieta, Goldva claro que las recordaba pues como no lo haría pues era difícil de olvidar a la hiperactiva de Pilika y la cautelosa de Jeanne, con un solo movimiento de cabeza saludo pues ya tenia tiempo de conocerse así que no era necesario el formalismo con ellas - Ella son Jun y Damuko, mis amigas de la universidad – la señora ahí las saludo con la mano. - Tengo que decirte que Jun es la afortunada quien se casa –

- Felicidades – decía sinceramente la cabeza de la familia Kyoyama – ¿Pero estas segura de celebrar aquí tu última noche de soltería?, es mi deber informarte cada mujer que celebra su fiesta al día siguiente cancela su boda ¿estas segura de entrar? - Jun con inseguridad a pesar que la señora le afirmaba con sus palabras que eran ciertos esos rumores que escucho pero al final la chinita asintió firmemente – Ok, primero fírmeme estos documentos chicas y después les daré mi mejor promoción que tiene mi club –

- Abuela, ¿de qué tratan estos documentos? – Anna leía el formulario

- Trata que tanto como ustedes como nosotros no diremos nada de lo que ocurrirá esta noche, que están conscientes que no podrán demandar mi club, también dice que todos los que trabajan aquí están sanos, que no son delincuente, en pocas palabras que no son peligroso, es una forma de protegernos entre ambas partes - las chicas se quedaron pensativas sobre esa explicación, les daba intriga y algo de miedo, se daban un minutos para pensar pero alguien de sus amigas las firmo sin siquiera pensar en leerlos, esa persona fue la impulsiva de Pilika que le dio los documentos a Silver - Ya puede entrar ella, Lyserg – le aviso Goldva al cuidador de la puerta, Pilika entro como perro buscando su hueso, sus amigas se preocuparon por esa actitud casi animal de su amiga.

- Anna, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto –hablo honestamente Damuko.

- No te preocupes – tranquilizaba esta Anna a su amiga pelinegra con su mejor sonrisa, así que no tardaron en fírmalo una vez que leyeron todo el documento, cada una se los dio a Silver – Abuela, esto es nuevo ¿para que lo haces? –

- Pues llevo un largo tiempo sin no ofrecer este servicio que les voy a dar, aparte es para evitarme problemas con mis clientes – Goldva revisaba los documentos para ver si tenían el nombre y firma. – Bien, entremos -

En los vestidores en donde estaban refrescando todos los hombres después de esa primera hora de que ya empezaron a trabajar, venia corriendo era un chico de trenza de color de su cabello café, que venia vestido de apache - Oigan, ¿adivine que? –

- ¿Que pasa, Nichrome? – cuestionaba una hombre de traje árabe parecía un príncipe árabe, este era Mohamed mejor conocido por su apodo Turbine.

- Que hay invitadas especiales por parte de la jefa mayor – Nichrome decía entre emocionado y sorprendido - Y que le dará el servicio de gold – los que estaban ahí escuchando se quedaron en silencio solo se oía la música de fondo, todos estaban impactados pues no habían solicitado el servicio de oro por largo años aparte por que era muy costoso, esta era la segunda vez que se solicitaba ese servicio pues la primera vez fue para una de las hijas de la señora Goldva que se iba a casar.

- Entonces van a llamar a los mejores – decía un pensativo hombre vestido como vampiro.

- Así parece – con una sonrisa arrogante hablaba este Kalim mientras se veía en el espejo y flexionaba ambos brazos para ver su musculatura.

Al entrar se veía la alfombra roja que combinaba con el color del mármol blanco de la casa, la luz estaba en baja tonalidad, esos candelabros del techo daban un toque elegante a esa casa modificaba, caminaba por ese extenso pasillo donde había pinturas de grandes artistas, el sonido de la música le daba valor a las chicas que estaban siguiendo a la señora Goldva.

- Estoy nerviosa – Damuko abrazaba del brazo a esta Jun.

- ¡Demonios, Damuko!, al contrario de ti… – con una sonrisa que denotaba que ya había olvidado atrás su nerviosismo- Yo estoy emocionada – una vez entrado hasta el fondo de la mansión pudieron notar en esa gran sala unas pequeñas mesa, sillones largos, acuarios, un escenario grande, una bar que era tendido por un sensual bartender, los meseros de ahí eran los mismos strippers, había una esfera de espejos, un dj que curiosamente estaba escuchando lo que le dictaba esa mujer de cabellos rosados que precisamente Anna reconoció.

- ¡Fuera ropa! ¡fuera ropa! – escuchaba esta Anna por ahí le parecía tan repugnante y desesperada que mujeres gritaran esas frases,

- Que mujeres tan desesperadas de ver carne, que bueno que mis amigas no son así- no pudo evitar en decir ese comentario la rubia con orgullo pero al voltear para ver a esa mujer desesperada se quedo congelada a ver quien era la que estaba diciendo esa frase y se fue acercando con cautela a su desaparecida amiga.

Habían especies de jaulas donde bailaban hombres sumamente guapos y que nada más se dedicaban a mover sus cuerpos, en ese club se dividía los trabajos, en un día trabajaban como strippers- mesero, otro día solamente se dedicaban al strippers y otros a solamente bailar, se turnaban cada noche para realizar esos trabajos- ¡Fuera ropa!, ¡fuera ropa! – decía como enferma mental-hormonal que no dejaba de ver a ese hombre moreno, que tenia un disfraz de una pantera negra y que bailaba tan sensualmente al igual como venia vestido con unos jeans blancos, una chaleco que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos y su torso, unos tenis negros, ese hombre mientras escuchaba lo que le decía esa mujer no podía dejar de sonreír coquetamente, esos ojos grises como de un jaguar, esos labios carnoso y ese cabello estilo afro fue lo que hacia suspirar a esa mujer exigente – Por favor, quítate la ropa ¿quieres? –

- Lo siento, lindura, pero hoy no me toca – con voz seductora le decía mientras se ponían e cuclillas para así poder acariciar el rostro de esa joven mujer.

- Entiendo – decía en un suspiro – Aunque sea dime tu nombre –

- No puedo decirte –

- ¡Por favor tan solo dame esa satisfacción! – rogaba esa mujer de una forma tierna que hacia que el corazón de ese morenazo se sintiera cálido, el hombre observo esos ojos azules como el cielo que le dio la confianza y darle el valor de mandar a volar la tercera regla del sitio que era: nunca decir su nombre.

- Ok…Me llamo… - le iba a decir pero se interrumpido por ver la acción de una mujer que se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¡Oye que te pasa! ¡Suéltame!- decía con violencia esta Pilika a su atacante que le estaba tirando de ambas orejas, estuvo peleando hasta que por fin se soltó para lograr girar con motivo de ver a su atacante y con su mejor sonrisa dijo – Eso dolió, Anna –

- A mí me duele verte actuar tan pervertidamente – soltó cariñosamente sarcástica esa rubia.

- Es que yo ¡lo Quiero! – Anna veía como su amiga tenia en forma de corazones sus ojos.

- Pilika, ¡contrólate! – la sacudía para que regresara su personalidad racional y lógica que poseía su querida peli celeste – No me hagas darte un par de cachetadas – amenazaban minuciosamente - A la otra te traigo con correa – la futura heredera decía mientras jaloneaba a su amiga y susurro - Maldita maniática sexual -

Pilika ignoro el último comentario pues al saber que había una posibilidad de regresar se le ilumino el rostro - Entonces volveremos… ¡Yupi! - Anna tanto el hombre que hace unos minutos era acosado por esa peli celeste estaban boca abiertos por esa reacción.

- ¡No olvida eso! – Anna estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia con Pilika y eso noto el joven stripper por eso las interrumpió.

- Disculpe señorita –

- Soy Pilika – rápidamente le replicaba junto con una sonrisa soñadora que a cualquier hombre lo conquistaría. - O dime como quieras - también sugirió al último, con esas palabras se gano el privilegio de escuchar esa encantadora risa por parte de ese stripper.

- Bueno te diré Pili… ¿si gustas?- Pilika movía frenéticamente la cabeza arriba a bajo, Anna se llevo ambas manos con la intención de no ver más la forma de comportarse su amiga- Eres muy hermosa –

- Ah… gracias tu no estas mal –

- Tu cara se me hace conocida – le comentaba a la vez que se llevaba una mano al mentón, Pilika se quedo estática por un momento.

Jeanne se acercó con la intención de ayudar a esta Anna con la problemática de su amiga - Vamos Pilika, de seguro este hombre tiene que continuar trabajando –

Ambas chicas al ver que la originaria de Hokkaido no tenia intención de ir con ellas así que decidieron arrastrarla por los brazos –¡No me voy, Me llevan! – con lagrimas en los ojos y se despedía con un pañuelo blanco – ¡Adiós, sexy y sensual hombre de la jaula! -

- Por cierto… - Pilika se soltó de sus amigas para ir con ese chico que le empezaba hablar- A mí me dicen Chocolove – el morenazo se coloco en cuclillas y como puedo logro darle entre esos barrotes un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que recibió el beso Pilika cayo desmayada y así les fue más fácil llevársela entre Anna junto con la ayuda de Jeanne, sus dos otras amigas que quedaron como espectadora no aguantaban las risas, Goldva le agrada ese ambiente que tenían ese circulo de amigas - Chicas me acompañan a mi oficina – le pidió la mujer mayor.

Cuando estaban caminando rumbo a la dichosa oficina pudieron observar a detalle esa mansión, había diferentes salas de estar, tenia piscina, un especie de casino, cada hombre que veía ese grupo de jóvenes mujeres junto con su jefa se quedaban embelesado y algo extrañados al ver como llevaban arrastras a un peli celeste, tuvieron que caminar por una escaleras, al final de la subida se encontraron en ese 2do piso, había varias habitaciones que era de seguro en donde ahí se preparaban los strippers, a lado de la oficina de la jefa se encontraba la sala de control de cámaras de seguridad.

Una vez entrando a la oficina, que por cierto estaba bien decorada con un acuario, una sala, tres sillones que estaban cerca del escritorio de madera, había un ventanal negro que tenia como camuflaje a la vista de los visitantes como si fuera una pintura, tenia un mini bar, la señora Goldva se sentó en su sillón principal y como siempre su fiel Silver a su lado, Anna tomo asiento cerca del escritorio, sus amigas se quedaron bien ubicadas en esa sala, Jun tenia la cabeza de Pilika en sus piernas mientras le daba aire con sus manos pues todavía no despertaba, Jeanne tanto Damuko no paraban de ver la habitación - Bien dígame, que tipo de hombres quieren o digan quien les gusto mientras caminábamos -

- ¡Espera! – Anna le pidió a su abuela, fue a reunirse con sus amigas - ¿Tenemos algún prototipo de hombre? – las jóvenes se vieron como tratando de encontrar la respuesta entre ellas.

- ¡Quiero a Chocolove! – grito Pilika a la vez que levanto la cabeza y volteo para mirar a la señora Goldva con mucha determinación, Silver casi le daba un infarto del susto por la forma que se despertó esa chica al contrario sus amigas miraban con irritación a su recién despierta amiga.

- Pilika… Pilika…, tu siempre no nos avisas de tu planes, hasta creo que ni tu misma piensas en lo que dices – le regañaba ahora esta Jun por primera vez pues noto que Anna ya estaba cansada de regañar a la Usui - ¿Y que es esa forma de despertarse?, ¡casi nos matas del susto, mujer!–

- Lo siento, Jun – juntaba sus dedos índices que da una imagen de niña pequeña a la recién regañada - Pero ustedes saben que cuando me agarra la hormona me comporto así, -

- Chocolove, ¿es a él a quien quieres? – la voz de la anciana las volvió al tema principal, Pilika asentía febrilmente - Veré si puedo conseguírtelo ¿y ustedes? – la demás ladis interactuaron entre ellas y al final estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

- A nosotras ningún hombre nos llamo la atención, así que Abuela, confiamos que elijas lo mejor para nosotras – le aviso su nieta.

- Si, si… lo que digan ellas… pero no se le olvide que ¡Yo quiero a Chocolove! –

Tanto la dueña y sus asistente junto con las amigas de esa peli celeste, con un tono de irritación le contestaron al mismo tiempo -¡Ya entendimos eso! –

Con una risita nervioso - Solo quiero recodarlo –

Goldva aprovecho mientras veía como platicaban entre ellas para dar ordenes a su asistente en forma de susurro – Silver quiero que guíes a nuestra queridas clientes al salón de oro y de paso llama a los mejores hombres a mi oficina - movía los dedos sobre la mesa ese era la señal que iba pedir otra cosa - Y si ves a Tamao dile que vaya al salón de oro -una vez que el ruido fue disminuyendo se levanto de su sillón- Anna y compañía vayan con Silver, él los guiara a su sala – el único hombre de ese grupo de feromonas fue a la salida para abriles la puerta a las mujeres como todo un caballero, mientras una por una salía, Anna se quedo con una abuela, la señora noto en la mirada de su nieta que quería platicar ahora mismo y que al parecer no quería irse hasta hacerlo, pero la señora tenia que arreglar el servicio para ellas por eso tenia que hacer que su nieta se fuera de su oficina– Anna, tengo que arreglar su diversión, así que yo me reuniré con ustedes más tarde y así platicamos a gusto – con esas palabras logro calmar la ansiedad de su nieta y obtuvo con respuesta de ella una sincera sonrisa.

Silver una vez que dejo a ese grupo de jóvenes, tuvo que ir a reunir a sus mejores muchachos, también a buscar a ese Chocolove y encontrar a Tamao, su tarea no era muy fácil pues sus mejores hombres eran lo más solicitados en estos días, después de unos quince minutos los logro encontrar a cada uno en diferente sala y les ordeno que se fueran a la oficina de la jefa.

- Pero… ¿porque me llama a mí?, no me toca salir a dar mi show –Refunfuñaba uno de ellos mientras se quedaba quieto enfrente de la oficina mientras esperaba a sus demás compañeros.

El que se estaba quejando recibo un leve zape en la cabeza y junto con unas palabras - No replique, Choco – el morenazo vio quien fue el atacante, no le gusto lo que vio pues era el hombre más pesado y bipolar que podría encontrar, lo que más le calaba era esa sonrisa burlona que le estaba dando - ¿O qué, acaso no eres hombre?

- Soy más hombre que tú, eso se lo puedes preguntar a mis amantes y tu madre, Horokeu – como respuesta tuvo una risa de que no se tragaba de lo que decía ese moreno.

- Ya basta, nenas – intervino uno de los tantos arrogantes de este club y más serio de todos, - ¿Que pasa? ¿estas nervioso, chocolate dulce? –

- Por supuesto, Ren – bufo con molestia.

- ¡Tranquilo! – ahora el que hace unos minutos atrás lo estaba ofendiendo ahora le trataba de tranquilizar casi quería sonreír con ironía este Chocolove - Verlo del lado amable seremos unos de los legendario que darán este servicio especial, nuestros nombres estarán escrito con oro –

- Tienes que escuchar a Horokeu, Choco, pues esto no se volverá a repetir – ese trio vio al que se incorporaba a la plática, era un hombre que vestía con unos jeans, unas botas negras, chamarra de motociclista y que tenía todavía su casco negro.

- Hao, ¿Qué haces aquí pensé que era tu día libre? – comentaba asombrado este morenazo.

Se quito el casco pues ya le estaba molestando pero le fue necesario para lograr llegar hasta la oficina sin ser detectado por sus clientas, pues este hombre era el más cotizado entre ese mundo de strippers - Así era hasta que me llamaron para esto – se peino el cabello con sus manos mientras por reojo veía a cada uno y noto la ausencia de alguien -¿Y este Yoh?, ¿no lo llamaron? – al igual que él su gemelo también era muy cotizado, pero a diferencia de Hao este Yoh no le agradaba realizar sus bailes prefería ser más el dj del lugar.

- Lo vi con Tamao, creo que están arreglando la música para el servicio – comentaba con cierta fluidez este Ren.

- Ok, - Hao se recargo del barandal de la escaleras en la espera que la jefa les abriera las puerta de la oficina- Uff! ya quiero conocer a esas mujeres que tuvieron el dinero para comprar este servicio, ¿Cómo serán? –

- Espero que sean lindas y sexys - decía con ilusión este Horo.

- Yo me conformaría que no fueran ancianas – agregaba como suplica este chinito.

- Concuerdo contigo, Ren – Horo abrazaba a su amigo.

- Que no sean tan salvajes – pedía este Chocolove pues ya tuvo experiencia con personas así.

Mientras strippers esperaban, nuestras hermosas protagonistas examinaba el famoso salón oro que era prácticamente una mansión de tamaño mediano, tenía servicio de restaurante, en una habitación había una enorme pantalla de tv de plasma, un pequeño escenario, un micrófono que estaba conectado con ese estéreo para el Karaoke y consolas de video juegos.

Tenían otro piso en donde se localizaban seis habitaciones con sus respectivos baño y ducha por si se querían quedar a dormir las clientas, en la planta baja había una sala blanca, el color de esa estancia estaba combinado con el color beige y el oro, había estatuas griegas, mini bar y tenia dos ventanas pequeñas que daban vista al patio trasero donde había un pequeña cascada y una piscina

En otra sala de esa mediana mansión tenia una habitación tipo antro por la pequeña pista de baile, que estaba integrado con sillones negros, un mini bar y un espacio para el dj, este era el famoso servicio gold

- Vaya que hermoso – decía asombrada esta Damuko al momento de verla.

- Es verdad – Pilika se sirvió de ese champagne que esta abierto y bien fría.

- ¿Como serán los hombres? – Jeanne cuestionaba mientras iba junto con la peli celeste para le conviviera un poco de ese delicioso champagne.

- No comas ansias – les pedía esta Jun desde el sillón donde esta descansando.

En la oficina ya con la presencia de los 6 hombres más deseable de ese club, la señora Goldva le estaba dando sus ordenes y dándoles la información de como es el servicio de oro- Así que chicos, estas mujeres tiene que ser tratarlas como reinas, ¿de acuerdo? –

- Si, señora – gritaron esos cinco de ellos ya muy convencidos de su deber menos uno.

- No entiendo –decía un tímido Yoh.

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?, este servicio es diferente a lo usual que hacen– Goldva se llevo una mano a la frente como tratando de tranquilizarse pues si no lo hacia mandaría al diablo a ese gemelo, respiro profundamente pues entendía el nerviosismo de ese joven pues era el único que no es muy bueno en tratar con las mujeres, a veces la señora Goldva no entendía porque las mujeres siempre pedían los servicios de Yoh, se sacudió la cabeza y le volvió a repetir lo que significaba el servicio de oro- Este servicio significa comodidad y compañerismo, lo que van hacer es acatar las ordenes de las mujeres, si ellas te dicen que les hagas un stripper, lo haces – ahí noto como ese castaño daba una cara de mal gusto.

- ¿Pero si una de ellas me ordena que tenga sexo con ella? – Yoh pregunto una vez dejando su inconformidad sobre ese tema.

- Pues te niegas, saben muy bien que una de nuestras reglas de este club es nada de sexo y actos ilícitos – les recordó con voz autoritaria - Chico, lo único que tienes que hacer es tratarla como tu novia, dale cariños, pero eso si nada de besos, no quiero que te enamores, ¿ahora si ya me comprendiste, Yoh? – el gemelo asintió – Ok, ahora vaya a ponerse sus smokings sus clientas los esperan – los seis chicos salieron de la oficina y fueron escoltados por Silver que iba con la intención de apurarlos.

- ¡Quiero beber más! – anunciaba una alegre Pilika que se había acabado el champagne junto con Jeanne, la chica alegre tomo otra botella y estuvo batallando para abrir el corcho pero alguien le arrebato la bebida.

- No seas una borracha – Damuko le dijo una vez teniendo la botella y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de eso - Mejor háblanos con el tipo que has estado salido, Jeanne –

La francesita no se esperaba esas palabras de intrigas por parte de esa peli negra pero no le disgustaba es más lo haría con mucho gusto - Es muy guapo, encantador y buen conversador - cada palabra que decía se notaba que sentía amor por ese misterioso hombre - Se lo voy a presentar algún día de estos –

Anna desvió la mirada de esa pintura hacia su peli celeste -¿Y tú como andas en el amor, Pilika? – la nombrada se acercó a su interrogadora.

Se sentó a su lado, Anna noto por un breve periodo que su amiga estaba como desanimaba y ¿triste?- Ahora mismo estoy enganchada por un chico- suspiro pesadamente y cerraba los ojos – Mi problema es que no puedo hablar normalmente con él, me vuelvo loca cuando lo veo y a la vez tímida, ¡es una locura! –

- Espera… aguarda – se acercaba un incrédula y divertida Jeanne - Estoy escuchando que nuestra querida Pilika esta enamorada de un chico, ¡no me lo creo! ¡es raro ver eso en ti! –

Pilika abrió los ojos por ese comentario de su amiga y empezó a tartamudear - Ahh… este… yo…- desvió su mirada a su próximo objetivo – Damuko ¿y tu? –

- Estoy en la espera de encontrar a mi amor – Damuko era la más romántica de ese circulo de mujeres.

- ¡Que romántica! –

- ¡Y cursi!- agrego divertidamente esta Jeanne

- Si, ¡ey! – hablaba una alarmada Jun pues no había notado la presencia de ese chica - ¿Quién eres tu? –

Esa peli rosado saludo de forma cortes a ese grupo junto con una cálida sonrisa, Anna se levanto del asiento para ir con ella - Tamao, prima ¿Cómo estas? –

Estaban a una corta distancia y por eso esta Tamao se atrevió a darle un afectuoso abrazo a su prima que llevaba un tiempo sin verla - Bien, Anna, esperándote volver a verte – la rubia que no es mucho de dar afecto no tuvo más remedio de corresponderle a su prima- Viene a explicare de que se trate este servicio – decía esta Tamao una vez que soltó a su prima – Escuchen, el servicio trata de que ellos las van a tratar como reinas, las van a mimar como ustedes deseen, ustedes pueden pedirle cualquier cosas, menos esto: el nombre, que se quite su antifaz, nada que pueda ser ilícito o que peligre la salud, besos y por último sexo, de ahí en adelante pueden pedir lo que sea pero eso si ellos no son sus esclavos ¿entendieron? –

- Si –contestaron fuertemente esas cinco mujeres.

Anna tanto Tamao se sentaron en ese sillón blanco - No sabia que ya trabajabas para la abuela – comentaba esa rubia

- Apenas llevo un año, la abuela me tuvo que convencer, ya sabes como es de convincente – ambas nietas entrecerraron los ojos al recordar como su abuela era de persistente - ¿Vas a aceptar? –

- No lo sé, la verdad me da un poco de miedo que no pueda llevar bien la riendas de los negocios –

- Espero que la Abuela te convenza y te quite esos miedos que no se ven muy bien en ti –

- Yo también lo espero – dijo en un suspiro esa rubia.

El sonido del celular de Tamao empezó a sonar más duro, no tardo en contestar – Silver, ¿Qué pasa?, aja, ajá, síp, ok, nos vemos – todas las miradas de esas jóvenes mujeres veían a esa peli rosa- Ya va a empezar su servicio – se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta y una vez en la salida coloco su mano en el picaporte pero antes de salir les dijo - ¡Que se diviertan! –

- Gracias - respondió amablemente esta Jun.

Tamao abrió la puerta campantemente, estaba tan distraída y feliz por volver a ver a su familiar que no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente ella y que iban a tropezar pero no fue gracias que esa persona que le hablo - ¿A donde vas Tamao? –

- AY!... Abuela – dé la impresión Tamao se cayo de sentón y miro con el ceño fruncido a su familia – ¡Por los grandes espíritus me asustaste! – la anciana le tendió la mano a su nieta, ésta acepto la ayuda y se empezó a limpiar el polvo – Te voy a regalar un campana así podre saber donde estas – refunfuñaba esta chica, Anna le dio algo de nostalgia al ver como actuaba su prima pues todavía tenia esas característica tan infantil.

- Tu te quedas también –lo que había escuchado Tamao no se lo creía y necesitaba el ¿porqué de esa orden?, como si su abuela leyera la mente le explico- Mereces un descanso y de gozar del negocio que eres parte –

- A… Abuela pero tu dices que… –

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero eres también mi adorable nieta y mereces disfrutar de tu juventud como lo hace Anna – la señora le daba unos pellizco tan "delicadamente" en las mejillas - Dudo que quieras dejar a tu prima después de un tiempo sin verla – la pobre chica se sobaba ambas mejillas y miraba acusadoramente a su atacante – Aparte mirarla, mírala – ahora la anciana giro bruscamente el rosto de su nieta para que observara a esta Anna – No ves que tu prima necesita tu apoyo moral para poder enfrentar su terror hacia los strippers – la rubia se sentía incomoda que como su abuela chantajeaba a su prima con esas palabras.

- No la dejaría – Tamao como pudo logro zafarse de su abuela y empezó mover el cuello - Ok, me quedo pero ya no me agredas tan cariñosamente abuela – con esas palabra la anciana hizo la v de victoria en sus dedos.

- ¡Que bien, Tamao! – Pilika estaba extasiada por la noticia - Tanto años si tener tu dulce compañía - le decía con mucha gentiliza al familiar de su amiga. – Te ves fabulosas – pudo lograr decirle.

- Pilika, tu tampoco estas mal– con cierto brillo decía la peli rosa

- Tienes razón nuestra Pilika, muy bien te ves hasta me atrevo a decir que estas para chuparse los dedos – ahora la voz en tono seductor decía Jeanne en ese intercambio de palabras.

Tamao en vez de sentirse incomoda por ese halago tan seductor por parte de Jeanne le seguía la corriente a ese juego que se iniciaba como tantas veces hacían cuando se encontraba con las amigas de Anna. - Me saliste coqueta, Jeanne –

- Lo que me provocas –

- Oigan ¿y yo qué? – se quejaba esa peli celeste por no se tomaban en cuenta en ese juego.

- No seas celosa Pilika – habló esa peli rosa mientras abrazaba a su quejosa amiga - Bien, no me han dicho ¿quien es la que se va a casar? –

Observo como las esas mujeres se fijaban en alguien en especial y era en esa peli verde, Tamao entendió sin necesidad de palabras que era ella la futura novia cuando iba a felicitarla pero fue interrumpida por Jeanne que le explico una situación que estaban planeando – Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ella es Jun, la futura novia – señalo a su amiga - Pero… hay una petición que queremos hablarte –

- ¿Cuál es? –

- ¿Como decirlo?, ¡ya sé! – alzo la manos con por fin encontrar la palabras adecuadas - Una de nosotras va ser la afortunada que tomara el rol de "la novia" -

- Ahh… - Tamao no iba hacer preguntas sobre esa extraña petición porque con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en ese lugar ya había aprendido que los clientes siempre tendría peticiones extrañas y esta no era la primera o última vez escuchara algo así - Entonces ¿quien será la afortunada? –

- Dirás desdichada – bufo la rubia molesta, pues estaba enojada con ella misma por acceder en realizar esa petición.

- ¿Tu prima? – no se esperaba ese giro inesperado pues era consiente de que detestaba a los hombres que trabaja como stripper - ¿Esta segura? –

Anna iba a responder pero Pilika se adelantó – Escucha, Tamao, es la mejor manera que enfrente su miedo – le daba una leves palmadas en la espalda a la supuesta "novia"

- Eso sí - no apelaba esa forma de afrontar a los malos recuerdos que tiene su prima.

- Bueno, ya basta de tanto charla – decía la señora Goldva que tenia el celular en la mano, Tamao supo que los hombres ya estaban aquí, la señora abrió de par en par la puerta, se podía ver como caminaba seis varones que vestían un smoking perfectamente a su medida - Chicas, estos son sus acompañantes - los recién llegados ingresaron a la sala y en una hilera – Les recuerdo que ellos no pueden decir sus nombres y quitarse sus antifaz, así que respeten su privacidad – pero una chica en especial no le estaba haciendo caso.

La chica lo reconoció al instante no le fue un impedimento que se haya cambiado el antifaz a uno de un jaguar y que tuviera ese sobrero beige de copa para intentar de ocultar su cabello afro - ¡Chocolove! –Pilika se fue abrazar a ese moreno que portaba un smoking beige, camisa blanca, corbata dorada, chaleco y zapatos que hacia juego con el smoking, ese vestuario hacia acentuar su piel, a esa chica le pareció más guapo como venia vestido ahora a diferencia cuando lo vio en esa jaula.

- ¡Suéltalo, niña estúpida! – batallaba este Silver con la chica que no dejaba de abrazarlo por el cuello en cambio Chocolove no sabia que hacer por eso opto por solo limitarse a sonreír en esa situación tan bizarra.

- ¡Como decía nada de nombres! – la señora no entendía como su nieta pudiera tener amistad con chicas así - ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? -

- No es mi culpa… culpa a su madre que de seguro se drogo cuando la concibió – comentaba ácidamente Anna.

- _Vaya son muy hermosas_ –pensaba Hao que portaba un traje sastre color negro al igual de sus zapatos, su camisa blanca y su corbata roja que hacia juego con sus arracadas redondas color rojo, él trae un antifaz de forma dragón, al terminar de examinar a cada mujer su mirada castaña se quedaron fijamente en esa la peli verde.

- A trabajar se ha dicho – hablo en voz baja este Horo que portaba un esmoquin color azul marino, a diferencia de Hao, él no portaba corbata, tenia un antifaz de caratula de un lobo siberiano.

- Escojan con quien compartirán este tiempo – anunciaba la anciana que logro que esas seis mujeres la miraran.

Jeanne que empezó a caminar enfrente de la fila de esos hombres, tenia una actitud pensadora, miraba fijamente a cada hombre con esos ojos color sangre -Escoger, escoger ¿a quien? – se quedo enfrente a un hombre de casi de su altura que portaba un esmoquin plateado, corbata negra y también vio atreves de ese antifaz de búho el color de sus ojos que eran verdes- Él no esta mal - Pero al desviar su mirada a otro hombre - Él tiene un aura que se me hace conocida - se decía al ver a ese hombre que tenia un antifaz de tigre de bengala y que se veía sumamente galán con su traje color negro junto su corbata morada oscuro en forma de moño algo en esos ojos gatunos de color dorados de ese hombre le hizo tomar la decisión – Tú – el del antifaz de tigre se sorprendió mucho y antes de moverse esa francesita con mucha familiaridad lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al sillón para sentarse juntos.

- Yo a este –Damuko señalo al que tenia el antifaz de lobo.

La anciana vio que la festejada iba a elegir pero la interrumpió - Jun te quedas con él – señalo al que tenia el antifaz de un gato negro que iba acorde con el esmoquin negro, camisa oscura, y corbata de igual color blanca - Porque eres la… –

- ¡Yo soy la festejada! – la brutal intervención de esa rubia sonsaco a su abuela. – Ven – llamo al que iba ser el compañero de Jun, el sujeto simplemente obedeció.

- ¿Cómo? – la forma de la voz de su abuela le pedía una explicación.

- Si… ella es la afortunada que se casara… jejeje – la que apoyaba a su amiga rubia era su amiga la peli negra.

- Abuela –

La anciana al voltear a ver a su otra nieta supo con ese cabeceo que era alguna petición rara de esa chicas que le hicieron - Ok…entonces tu te quedas con él y Jun con éste -señalo a Hao, que al parecer le agrado la idea - Bien, ¿y tú, Tamao? –

La chica se acercó al que tenia el disfraz de búho - Yo con él –

- Ya todo listo, así me queda decir que se diviertan -

- Pero… no íbamos platicar – la voz tímida rara vez escuchada en Anna atrajo la atención de su Abuela.

- Será mejor después que terminen con su diversión – Silver abría nuevamente la puerta para que su jefa pasara – Nos vemos – y como consecuencia después de esa palabras desaparecieron.

Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta el ambiente del salón se puso entre tensión y emoción - Genial… maldita sea – murmuraba esta Kyoyama – Maldición –

En el mini bar estaba esa peli rosa sirviendo un poco de vodka en dos vasos mientras lo hacia se inclino hacia ese escultural hombre elegante y le susurro al oído - ¿Eres tu Lyserg? –

Al oír su nombre le tapo con su mano esos sensuales labios- Tamao, shhh – esa reacción hizo que ella sonriera, se quito esa mano de sus labios para luego tenderle la bebida.

En la sala estaba esa peli plateada mirando detenida ese especie de hombre que le hacia sentirse cómoda y un poco ansiosa pues al ver esos labios carnosos de ese varonil hombre le daba ansias por probarlo, ese sentimiento le aterraba pues solo lo sentía con el actual chico con quien salía – Hola, Yo me llamo Jeanne –

El hombre al saber siendo el centro de atención de la mujer que tenia a lado le ponía nervioso por eso se tardo unos minutos para aclararse la garganta y espabilar sus nervios, y como pudo le correspondió a esa forma inusual de saludo - Mucho gusto señorita –

Al lado de esa puerta corrediza que daba paso al pequeño jardín se encontraba ese lobo con su compañera - ¿Como te llama, hermosura? – Horo no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla, eso hizo que se sonrojara la pelinegra.

- Damuko –

- Damuko, déjame decirte que soy todo tuyo – con voz confiada decía ese chico a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos la de ellas - ¿Quieres algo de beber?, de seguro se te seco la garganta por mi presencia – a ese Usui le encanta el efecto que podía tener con chicas así de tímidas como era Damuko, la mujer solo atino cabecear de arriba a bajo con esa respuesta Horo fue rápidamente por los tragos, él necesitaba un trago pues estaba inquieto por la sorpresa de encontrar entre esas bellas mujeres un familiar que no había visto por un largo tiempo, al llegar al mini bar se encontró con este Ren que estaba bebiendo agua se le notaba nervioso algo.

Horo se preparo tres bebidas dos contenía wisky y caballito de tequila, la última bebida se lo tomo de un solo trago pues lo necesitaba para tranquilizar sus emociones, el hombre del antifaz de gato negro se acercó a ellos con mucha curiosidad - ¿Que les pasa chicos? –

Entre Horo y Ren se miraron como para ver quien soltaba la sopa de lo que le estaba sintiendo en esos momentos - Es que Yoh, mi hermana esta aquí – dijo en tono rendido.

- ¿En serio, Ren?- decía sorprendido ese gemelo.

- Sip -

- ¿Quien es? –

- Ella – señalo a la chica que estaba a lado de Hao, quien éste estaba tocando una melodía en ese elegante piano que había en esa estancia.

- Wow, Ren ¿te puedo decir cuñado? – esa broma que lanzo Yoh pensó que Ren le daría un puñetazo en el estomago, espero esa reacción pero no llego a cambio se preocupo más por él.

El joven chinito sabia que debió haber reaccionado agresivamente por esa forma de bromear de ese gemelo pero no tenia ganas pues tenia otro agobio que era - También esta en este salón la chica con la que estoy saliendo –

- ¿Quién? – ahora hablaba con cierta confianza Horo, Ren señalo a la chica que estaba sentada y que tenia el cabello color plateado, Yoh tanto Horo no lo podían creer - Que curioso e irónico es el destino, ella te eligió – dijo muy sorprendido ese azulito.

- Ella es la famosa Jeanne – Yoh con una sonrisa de satisfacción de por fin ver a esa famosa chica que esta poniendo loco a su amigo.

- ¿Horokeu, te siento algo nervioso también? – Ren quería quitarse esos nervios por ser descubierto por su hermana y su futura novia, pues ninguna de ellas sabia en que trabajaba, ni sus padres lo sabían solo se limitaba a decir que trabajaba en un club nocturno.

- Al igual que tú, mi querido amigo Ren, mi hermana esta presente -

- ¡No puede ser! – Yoh se agarró la cabeza pues ya no podía con más emociones de este calibre pues parecía reunión familiar que otra cosa.

Ren paseo sus ojos con cada mujer hasta que logro encontrar a esa chica que estaba prácticamente ahorcando al pobre del moreno mientras veían la escultura de la diosa venus - Déjame adivinar… la que esta colgada como mono a este Chocolove – Horo se llevo una mano a los ojos como haciendo entender que le avergonzaba esa actitud de su hermana - Te creo, se parecen mucho – mientras ese trio terminaban de platicar y servir sus bebidas en el lado en donde esta ese piano negro.

Una vez que termino de tocar la melodía se giro totalmente hacia esa peli verde -Sabes yo conocía alguien que también se llamaba Jun, fue mi primer amor – decía seguro y mirándola fijamente, la nombrada se sorprendió de la buena memoria que tenia ese hombre al recordar su nombre y eso que solo una vez dijeron su nombre.

- A poco –

- ¿Sabes?, tu… olvídalo – Hao se sentó correcto y se llevo una mano a la cabellera como tratando de controlarse en decirle ciertas verdades - ¿Que quieres hacer?- Jun quería indagar sobre el tema de su primer amor pero al final entendía que no debería insistir en ese tema pero tenia una extraña sensación de necesidad de que él le hablara sobre su primer amor.

- No lo sé – simplemente dijo ella.

Yoh tenia problemas con la "festejada" pues no había cruzado palabra y eso que le trajo una bebida para aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos, eso lo estaba poniendo impaciente, le toco un hombro pero ella le rehuía ahí capto que se sentía incomoda con él y los otros hombre presente por eso estaban en el jardín - Estas incomoda –

- ¿Que come que adivinas?- hablo duramente como forma de respuesta, Anna se regaño por esa forma de actuar pues sabia que él no tenia la culpa de su sentir, no quería sentirse así con él al contrario quería agradecerle que a sido muy atento y paciente con ella durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

- No tienes que ser tan agresiva – le regañaba - Para que sepas a mi no me agrada tener que hacer esto – Yoh aposto en decir su sentir para que se diera cuenta que no era la única incomoda en esta situación.

- Entonces, ¿para que trabajas en esto? –

- Es una forma de tener dinero y así lograr conseguir mi sueño – el castaño no sabía por que le decía eso a ella pero se sentía bien decirle por fin a alguien sus razones.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – Anna no sabia que estos strippers tendría sueños.

- Quiero ser un gran Dj –soltó con mucho orgullo – Y así tener una vida cómoda y sin complicaciones. -

- Ah…- Kyoyama analizo las palabras de ese hombre que tenia al frente- Para serte sincera pensé que todos les gustaba trabajar en esto, que no tenían sueños y que eran pervertidos – la última palabra le hizo recordar su feo momento que tuvo hace años.

- No somos pervertidos, cada uno que trabajamos aquí lo hacemos por una razón –cruzo sus brazos y con un actitud imponente decía - Bueno algunos si les gusta trabajar en esto - Yoh se limito a reír pues recordó que a su hermano tanto como Horo les gustaba este trabajo, en cambio Ren, Chocolove y Lyserg, ellos tenían planes para ese dinero que han estado obteniendo – Cada hombre de aquí tenemos sueños, aunque sea pequeños, este trabajo tanto como la señora Goldva nos ha dado facilidades para lograr alcanzarlos – al escuchar eso de un empleado de su abuela le daba cierto criterio de saber que estaba equivocada en algunos pensamientos.

- Sabes tus ojos me recuerdan alguien – Ren se tenso al escuchar esa declaración y como pudo giro su rostro para impedir que lo siguiera viendo con tal determinación, Jeanne sintió lo tenso e incomodo que estaba ese hombre, así cambio de tema - Oye me gustaría que saliéramos juntos un día de estos – con una actitud seductora le hablo, esa forma de hablarle erizo la piel de ese chinito le encantaba como le hablaba así pero también se enojo pues no se creía que Jeanne le fuera infiel y que le coqueteara a un desconocido.

- Dime ¿tienes novio? –estrecho los ojos ese chinito a esa mujer con cierta aura inquisidora.

Jeanne agarro su bebida para luego beber de ella, se aclaró la garganta y con un semblante serio - No, no tengo –

- Pero ¿estas saliendo con alguien? –

- Si…pero no es nada serio – esa respuesta le ardió a Ren no se podía imaginar como podía ser tan descarada - ¿Porque el interés? –

- Lo pregunto porque que tal vez con ese tipo con quien sales nos ve y puedes perder la oportunidad de tener una buena relación a causa de mi culpa – explicaba con cierta timidez.

- Ája –Jeanne no tragaba esa estupidez que decía, Ren sintió eso por la forma que le respondió.- Ya veo – noto como ese hombre bufaba maldiciones en tonos bajos - Te siento que te enojaste –

- ¡No es tu imaginación! -

- Chocolove baila conmigo –suplicaba esa peli celeste que tironeaba al muchacho hasta esa pista improvisaba que estaba en esa habitación tipo antro.

El moreno se rehusaba pues tenia un embrollo en la cabeza acerca de como pudo lograr llegar ser parte de este servicio pues era consciente que no era de los mejores strippers del lugar - Eh… primero dime ¿tu tuviste algo que ver que este aquí? –

- Si, ¿por qué preguntas? - lo abrazo tiernamente a la vez posesivamente ella.

- Por curiosidad – con una ligera sonrisa le contesta - Deja traerte otra bebida – pero la chica no lo soltó a cambio se colgó de él hasta llegar al mini bar, Choco no podía objetar ese trato pues era su trabajo que era complacer, mimarla y hacerla feliz, si colgarse en él y tenerlo siempre abrazado la hacia feliz entonces lo soportaría.

Estaban recostado en el pasto a lado de Anna, habían pasado minutos después de su larga platica en donde explico como su Abuela los apoyaba y defendía a todos lo que trabajaban en sus clubes y que los quería como parte de su familia, el amor era mutuo entre los empleados con su jefa pues organizaban fiestas de cumpleaños y navidades juntos, Anna había escuchado cada detalle con mucho asombro pues nunca le paso por la mente que esos chicos que ganaban dinero desvistiéndose fueran personas cálidas y honrados, habían estado observando la noche y las estrellas que los acompañaban. - Así que contendrás matrimonio – Yoh decía mientras se estiraba el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?… yo, - lo miro confundida pero al final – Ah… si… me caso –

- ¡Que lastima! – la chica no se esperaba esa expresión por parte de él que apenas se conocía - Eres muy agradable, a diferente a mis otras clientes -

- ¿Diferentes en que? –

- La primera diferencia es que no me quieres que me quite la ropa a cada rato, no tienes manos juguetonas que siempre quieren estar sobre mí - Yoh decía divertido – Y no me has pedido que te baile sensualmente todo el tiempo – respiro hondo y se permitió cerrar los ojos- Odio bailar – murmuro apenado pues estaba consiente de como un stripper ¿cómo podía odiar bailar?, pues este Yoh era torpe en ese ejercicio por eso siempre ha tenido la compañía de Hao para que le ayudara aprender su rutina.

- Gran diferencia –ella esta analizando la palabras de su acompañante,- Yo opino que la sensualidad se le tienes que guardar a ese persona especial de tu vida – comentaba ella pues se sentía en confianza con él.

- ¡Yo opino lo mismo! – se sentó brutalmente que la susto, Yoh nunca pensó que encontrara a alguien con su mismo forma de pensar - En la intimidad de la pareja eso se debe hacer –

- Exacto – Anna también se sentó, noto como ese hombre del antifaz de gato era un contraste pues compartía su opinión sobre la sensualidad pero ¿Cómo podía decir eso? siendo un stripper que su deber es derrochar sensualidad a cada mujer, era algo ilógico, por eso no pudo evitar preguntar – Dime ¿Por qué bailas? –

- Ya te dije necesito dinero para mis estudios y cumplir mi sueño –

Anna quería saber más - Cuando bailas sensualmente ante tantas mujeres ¿te gusta? –

El chico la miro – Seré sincero, yo en realidad no bailo sensualmente – se puso pensativo él – Yo en realidad solo bailo mi rutinas como robot, la gran parte del crédito es el publico que cree que derrocho sensualidad, me podrás ver con una sonrisa porque es parte del show pero en realidad no disfruto mi baile –

- ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? –

Yoh por primera vez en su vida estaba disfrutando de la compañía de una cliente sin tener que fingir- Porque como dijiste la sensualidad se guarda para esa persona especial de tu vida – con ojos luminoso y como diciendo una promesa - Cuando encuentre a esa persona voy a disfrutar bailando para ella –hubo un silencio cómodo y tranquilizador, Anna se dio cuenta que ese stripper tenia una corazón de oro, Yoh por su parte no paraba de observar lo fantástica que era esa mujer aparte de hermosa y con una actitud encantadoramente madura –_Creo que ya la encontré_ - al final pensó éste.

En la laptop que estaba conectada al estéreo se encontraba una canción adecuada para bailar con esa chica peli celeste – _la canción_ _Hot girl es la indicada _ – pensaba el moreno, pincho la tecla y la canción empezó a zona - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –extendió su mano.

_We gonna hit the floor_  
_Baby wants some more_  
_We gonna scream and dance_  
_Let's get together_  
_La,la,la_  
_Get wild a nasty girl_  
_Don't hesitate._  
_Let's go_  
_We gonna scream and dance_  
_Let's get together_  
_La,la la.[…]_

Pilika tomo su mano - Ven – con esa fuerza que estaba escondida en cualquier mujer, logro atraerlo y estando cerca de su susurro - Quiero un estriptis –

- Si tu quieres –se rascaba la cabeza ese moreno, llevo a Pilika a un sillón de ese especie de antro, Chocolove esta nervioso era irónico porque había bailando enfrente de centenares de mujeres pero nunca a una sola mujer, empezó a bailar lentamente moviendo su torso de una forma sensual como si fuera una serpiente, empezó a quitarse el saco y su sombrero, de ahí empezó a quitarse la corbata, primero deshizo el nudo, luego rodeo con esa prenda rodeo el cuello de ella para acercársela, la chica toco su mejilla con cierta calidez que no pudo negarse ese moreno y tomo esa delicada mano que posaba en su mejilla para luego llevársela a los labios para luego besarlas - No toques o te quemas – dijo en forma sensual con cierta diversión que la enamoro.

- No me importa quemarme – Pilika le regalo una sonrisa tan traviesa que hizo suspirar a Chocolove

_Everybody is getting naughty_  
_Na...Na..._  
_Everybody is getting naughty_  
_Na...Na..._  
_We're dancing round and round_  
_I lose myself around_  
_Everybody is getting naughty_  
_Bit..Bit..Bit.._  
_Going down[…]_

En ese habitación de baile se encontraba otras parejas, ese chico dueño de esos ojos gatunos de color dorado veía como su amigo Chocolove bailaba, le dio cierto felicidad pues podía notara que su compañero esta disfrutando realizando esa baile pues era conocido ese moreno ser más automático a la hora de realizar su danzas, Ren abrió lo ojos y lentamente empezó a entrecerrado pues el placer que estaba tenido con ese toque tan intimo y sensual sobre su lóbulo derecho lo estaba poniendo débil, el chino maldijo a esa peli plateada que estaba ahora mordiéndolo delicadamente al final de ese cariñito la chica estilo su lóbulo para luego dar un ligero suspiro y un beso, Jeanne le hablo delicadamente que casi juro Ren que se desmayaría - Que curioso, tienes la misma debilidad que mi querido Ren que es… – hizo una pausa pues le estaba mordisqueando de nueva cuenta para luego darle tiempo para un respiro a ese hombre - Su odio derecho –

- De…ja… deja de morder, N…o No puedes tocarme – Tao se alejó de ella como si fuera veneno para él pero era todo lo contrario era su deseo y su amor.

-  
_[…]I wanna scream_  
_I wanna dance_  
_I need a hot girl_  
_I gotta feel,_  
_I gotta see_  
_I wanna touch her_  
_Let me be the one you need_  
_Oo..Oo.._  
_Cause you're everything I feel_  
_Oo...Oo._

- Tienes unos ojos magnético que me hace olvidar que estoy en el trabajo –le decía Hao mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo mientras bailaban, llevo una mano al rostro de jovencita para acaríciales tiernamente - Esos ojos son imposibles de olvidar – soltó con cierto tono de nostalgia, Jun por su parte no comprendía porque decía ese comentario trato de darle lógica pero no tuvo tiempo pues Hao estaba acercando su labios a los de ella.

- ¡Yo no… puedo! – se separaron abruptamente, la mujer estaba colorada en cambio el hombre sentía como su orgullo fue herido por ese rechazo que eran poca veces que le daban - Yo me voy a casar próximamente – Jun ya no podía más aguantar por soltar la verdad pues cada minuto que estaba con ese espectacular hombre, éste siempre le coqueteaba de una forma tan sutil con toques de sensualidad que la ponía de nervios pues ya estaba al limite que tal vez se rindiera a esos coqueteos y como respuesta corresponder a los deseos ocultos de ese hombre en mascarado.

- Pensé que la rubia– Hao estaba confundido, se rasco la cabeza y se mordía su labio inferior como intentando entender la nueva información que se le había dado.

Jun al escuchar la forma en que hablaba él, en una forma confundida y esa forma de morderse su labio era tan sublime pero a la vez tan encantadora que la hacia surgir el sentimiento ir a besarlo con tanta pasión que la dejaría sin aliento pero eso le asustaba pues amaba a su prometido Lee Pai Long – Ella es un señuelo –

- Ah…- él asentía con forma de entenderla, suspiro hondamente - Entonces déjame darte tu ultima noche con un hombre – junto con una sonrisa provocativa le decía el castaño.

- ¡Qué!, com…-

Hao sabia que ella le iba debatir por eso antes de oír su excusa se adelanto y poso por fin sus labios contra lo de ella, en tan solos segundo se podía ver lo bien que se coordinaban es ese beso, al principio sintió la renuencia de Jun pero al final se dejo llevar, después de unos minutos de besarse, Hao fue el primero en hablar - Esto va por mi cuenta - Jun estaba moleta con él, el joven stripper al ver el estado que estaba ella no pudo negarse a sonreír burlonamente de una forma familiar - Este beso, esa forma de corresponderme es igual, sin duda, como lo hacia una vieja amiga, mi adorada…- esa palabras calaron en el cerebro de esa chinita pues hasta en ese momento también se estaba dado cuenta que ese beso también se le hacia tan deliciosamente familiar pero se negaba a creer que esos labios masculinos ya los había aprobado -Tao Jun –

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre completo? –

- Pues soy… – la voz profunda del hombre hizo que se le rizara la piel y a la vez le estaba recordando cierta persona que una vez a amo o que sigue amando, Jun no paro de ver como ese chico comenzaba a quitarse el antifaz –…Yo, Jun, tu viejo amigo y ex –

La sonrisa que Hao le estaba regalando tenia toques de ternura, nostalgia, y amistad, su mirada era cálida como siempre recordó esta Jun, sin perder tiempo fue abrazarlo - Asakura Hao – el chico le correspondió al abrazo, su agarre era fuerte como temiendo que fuera una ilusión que por fin se rencontró con una vieja amiga después de cinco largos años, Jun tenia ganas de llorar- Pensé que todavía estabas en Estados Unidos –

- Volvía hace dos años – se separaron levemente, Hao le limpio una pequeña lagrima que logro escapar de esos ojos verdes- Me alegra verte otra vez - Jun estaba lloriqueando pero de felicidad, Hao solo la miraba detenidamente, los que estaban a su alrededor solo veía esa escena, el gemelo la llevo a uno de esos sillones negros - Entonces te casas – Hao sonrió de verdadera felicidad que su amiga se casara pero en sus ojos como algunas personas dicen que son las ventanas del alma se podía notar una profunda tristeza sobre el hecho de la boda, Jun no era tonta y noto el gran esfuerzo que él hacia para estar feliz por ella y su próximo futuro.

- Así es –

El joven Asakura detector que su amiga no se creyó su anterior felicitación - De verdad y de todo corazón estoy feliz por ti – pero en la mente decía otra cosa – _Estoy tan feliz por ti que me destroza mi corazón_ –

- ¿En serio? – el chico afirmaba frenéticamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? –

- Lee Pai Long– ese nombre le dio una indigestión a Hao pues lo conocía, era un gran amigo de ella, tuvo riñas con él pues desde que lo conoció siempre quiso quitarle a su amada Jun y al parecer lo había logrado.

- Me alegra que fuera él, es un gran tipo – pero Hao a la vez pensaba – _¡Ese hijo de puta!, ¡cuando lo vea lo mato!_ – este hombre no podía destrozar al prometido de su amor con comentarios hirientes que estaba pensando - ¿Cuándo es la boda? –

- Dentro de dos días –

- ¿Dónde? – Hao quería toda la información posible pues desde que la vio una llama en su corazón empezó arder junto con emociones desde que ella lo miro con esos ojos hipnóticos decidió recuperar ese viejo amor pero ahora dudaba que podría recuperarla, él sabia que no era del tipo de hombre que destruya un próximo matrimonio ¿o lo era?, se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos malos pensamiento, Hao estuvo enojado con el destino que los hizo separarse pero ahora el mismo destino los volvía a que se rencontrar.

- En China, en la mansión de mis padres – Hao se alegró de saber eso, pues años antes Jun le había invitado pasar unas vacaciones y sabia que a ella uno de sus sueños rosas era casarse en esa mansión que la vio crecer.

- ¿Puedo ir? – esa pregunta no se lo esperaba Jun, ni en esta vida u en otra, era cierto que tenia que invitarlo como el amigo que es pero no podía pues también es su exnovio, su primer amante en la cama y con quien experimento cosas nuevas.

- No creo - Jun se sentia triste por negarle el ir.

- No te preocupes – él tomo por los hombros para luego abrazarla, ella puso su cabeza en uno de esos hombros masculinos y aspiro profundamente, el castaño por su parte aprovecho que su amiga ya no lo veía para poner una cara de disgusto y lleno de tristeza de que su más gran amor se casara.

La pista de baile estaba muy bien animada con la próxima canción "**De la noche de los Dos" de Daddy Yankee ft Natalia Jimenez,** ese ritmo del caribe daba ese toque sensual con esos ritmos beat electrónico con la fusión y el estilo del reggaetón, como buen Dj Yoh estaba animando adecuadamente, cada pareja estaba disfrutando de la noche que ya faltaba poco que terminara la diversión, Jeanne no paraba de bailar sensualmente con su acompañante, Tamao por su parte danzaba tranquilamente con su amigo Lyserg, Chocolove hacia acto de presencia otra vez con su ropa arreglada en esa sala que era improvisada como pista después del bailare en privado, Pilika no dejaba de agarrar la mano de ese moreno

_La noche llego, saco el maquinon_  
_como siempre a jugarme la fría_  
_si te subes a la nave, siguiendo el tramo_  
_y a cumplir tus fantasías_  
_tu pones las condiciones, hora y lugar_  
_yo solo controlo el día_  
_baby, una vez que te montes_  
_sabes que este viaje regresa de día._

_Ya dímelo, sé que la pasión te sube sube_  
_pídetelo, no lo piensas más destruye-tuye_  
_no baby no, mira como lo sacude-cude_  
_persíguelo, dame más arriba hasta que sude sude_

_ No digas nada amor  
solo la luna sabrá el secreto entre tu y yo.  
Ni yo tampoco amor  
solo la luna sabrá el secreto entre tu y yo.(…)_

- Tienes bonitos ojos –hablo sutilmente ese castaño a esa rubia que tenia a lado y que estaba muy atenta de como maniobraba las torna mesas.

- Tu no te quedas atrás con esos ojos - entre ellos hubo un momento mágico y electrizante, Yoh no dejaba de ver esos labios y como si algo magnético lo atrajera hacia a ellos, inclino su cabeza para simplemente rozar esos labios rosados y delicados femeninos, acto después la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, la abrazo por la cintura para tenerla más pegada a él.

Anna al principio se quedo estática por ese principio roce pero al final no dudo en corresponderle eficientemente a ese beso que le estaba dando, llevo sus brazos alrededor de ese cuello masculino, le mordió levemente el labio inferior y luego el superior de una forma exquisita que logro sacarle un leve gemido por parte de él y que le indicaba que los estaba disfrutando, si cualquier personas viera esa forma de besarse entre ellos pensaría que son pareja pues se notaba que había buena química.

Yoh se sentía incomodo con ese antifaz que no le daba la libertad de moverse, Anna sentía lo mismo, se separaron lentamente sus rostros, ambos suspiraron pesadamente - Lo siento - ese lamento no se lo creyó ella pues notaba en esos ojos castaños nada de arrepentimiento es más había un deje de querer probar más su labios - Tu te vas a casar próximamente –

- Olvida eso – le dijo, mientras sus manos se iba a la nuca de éste y empezaba sus dedos a jugar con el nudo del antifaz. - Y continuemos -

El gemelo claro que estaría encantado de continuar pero no era correcto, pues ella estaba comprometida con el hombre que ella eligió amar hasta que la muerte los separe, así que con redundancia la iba hacer que entrar en razón -Vas a engañar a tu novio por mí que apenas conoces - Anna eso le pareció muy lindo que él tratara de detener su locura, sin duda ese hombre bajo ese antifaz ya le había llamado la atención, el silencio por parte de ella y el intento que hacia para acercar su rostro, ese acto le hizo pensar que tal vez no le importaba engañarlo y se enojo pues no le agrada el hecho de una persona tan agradable con era ella fuera capaz de hacer eso – Oye, pensé que no eras de ese tipo –

La rubia entendía ese enojo que sintió en la voz de él, lo comprendía pues ella también se enojaría, se acercó al oído de éste pues la música estaba muy fuerte - Escucha atentamente –hablo lentamente - Yo no me caso, es Jun -, el muchacho sabia que podría mentir pero la forma tan segura de decirlo no le hizo dudar en eso y por consecuencia esas palabras le alegraron el corazón, la rubia le indico la característica de la futura esposa - La chica del cabello verde – el gemelo la recordó, esa famosa Jun estaba con Hao - Así que te parece si continuamos – Yoh vio una sonrisa picara y traviesa de esa mujer una vez que se alejó de su oído, el chico no dejo pasar esa invitación y unió sus labios nuevamente, los que estaban bailando estaba viendo atónicos a esa pareja que estaba dando un buen espectáculo.

_Tu cuerpo entra en calor  
que a mí me pone fuera de control  
averigua quien tiene el sabor  
aguanta que la noche es de los dos._

_Yo sé que tú quieres_  
_yo te llevo al cielo_  
_seguro que la noche es de los dos._  
_Yo no estoy jugando_  
_yo tampoco juego_  
_seguro que la noche es de los dos._

_No es por darme el guille_  
_pero siempre gano la partida_  
_soy mito en navidad_  
_te doy lo que tú pidas._

- Este Yoh – la peli rosa no se creía que su amigo y dj del sitio fuera capaz de besar a una clienta, tuvo sentimientos de felicidad por que sabia que Yoh no era de ese tipos de hombre que besara a cualquier chica solo por diversión, él era del tipo que besaba cuando estaba ralamente interesado o enamorado.

- Cierra la boca, Tamao… o –vio a su compañero que estiro su brazo hacia su barbilla para empezar a cerrarla, Tamao sabia que esos ojos verdes de ese ingles podía causar que estuviera embobada, Lyserg abrazo por la espalda a esa peli rosa y situó su rostro a lado del oído izquierdo para empezar de darle unos leves mordiscos que hizo como resultado que diera un pequeño sacudida al cuerpo de esa belleza de mujer, una vez terminar de morderla delicadamente le dijo con una voz ronca y sensualmente - …Tendré que hacer algo para que tengas un buen motivo para que la tengas abierta - ese comentario tan subido de tono le indico a esa peli rosa que tal vez la bebida ya se le subió a su mejor amigo pues era el único motivo que encontraba para esa forma de actuar por parte de él, le extrañaba ese actitud pues durante todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando en ese sitio ese ingles nunca le había hablado así, él e Yoh eran los únicos que no le han coqueteado descaradamente hasta ahora.

- Vaya Lyserg, me puedes soltar – le pedía sutilmente e intentaba a la vez de soltarse del agarre de su amigo pero él en cambio la estrechaba con más fuerza y movía negativamente la cabeza a esa suplica- ¿Porque no?

- Porque este es mi sueño hecho realidad, estar así, abrazándote por la cintura -el joven ingles empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello para volver a esa linda oreja izquierda.

- Y también estaba en tu sueño morderme la oreja – Tamao trato de hablar con firmeza pero no lo logro pues lo que le estaba haciendo Lyserg la hacia sentir muy bien.

- Por supuesto –ese tono masculino de Lyserg si que la hizo silenciar los pensamiento de Tamao – Sabes, que desde que te vi por primera vez en esa noche que empezaste a trabajar, me enamore de ti –

- ¿Hablas en serio? –

- Claro que sí - Lyserg dejo de abrazarla y la giro para tenerla cara a cara – Todo este tiempo he querido decírtelo, pero como vi que todo mis compañeros te estaban acechando y pidiéndote citas, me retracte al instante porque veía como tú los rechazaba tan gentilmente por el motivo de que en los negocios no se mezcla con lo personal. – la mano del chico acomodo un rizo rosa atrás de la oreja – Me alegre que tu abuela te haya obligado a ser cliente hoy y más me alegre que tu me aceptaras como tu compañero de esta noche porque ahora te puedo tratar como te mereces y así tener mi cita soñada contigo – si darle tiempo de responder o hacerle pregunta le dio un delicado beso que iba subiendo la demanda, Tamao se agarró de los hombros de él pues sentía que se podía desvanecer por ese arrebatador beso, nunca imagino que ese elegante, gentil, carismático, tierno, comprensivo y caballeroso que era Lyserg podría derrochar sensualidad y destreza en dar un beso.

- Chocolove tenia una cara de What?, al igual que este Ren tenia pues veía como sus dos amigos besaban a sus clientas con mucho descaro, el moreno se pregunto si sentía envidia mientras pensaba se dejaba guiar por su compañera, no presentaba atención hasta que sintió que fue obligado a sentarse en ese sillón color negro y que era muy cómodo – Te voy a bailar – esa palabras por parte de Pilika le retumbaba con cierto asombro.

_Soy el sueño de los hombres  
que jamás en tu vida  
has visto una chica  
tan sexy y atrevida como yo  
un porte y unas formas tan calientes como yo  
tan linda muñequita en el ambiente como yo._

_Oh baby, tú puedes hablar_  
_pero más más, dice lo que puedas hacer._

_Ya dímelo, sé que la pasión te sube sube_  
_pídetelo, no lo piensas más destruye-tuye_  
_no baby no, mira como lo sacude-cude_  
_persíguelo, dame más arriba hasta que sude sude[…]_

- No es necesario, Pili – le dio su mejor encantadora sonrisa pero la deshizo al notar como esa mujer se sentaba encima de él, Pilika estaba viéndolo fijamente y se dio cuenta que él estaba concentrado en una parte de su cuerpo, el chico miro esas piernas que se veía muy apetecibles gracias a esos jeans negros que se le pegaba y le daba unas ganas de quitarle esas zapatilla para luego continuar de deshacerse de esos pantalones para ver esa piernas bien torneada que eran ocultadas, le quería hacerle mimos a ellas, ya se imaginaba en hacer una caminito de besos desde sus pies, sobre la pantorrilla seguiría más arriba hasta llegar a… Chocolove sacudió su cabeza, se llevo ambas manos en su cabeza y se empezó a regañar mentalmente - _¿Qué me pasa?, mis hormonas se están descontrolando, nunca me ha pasado, no me puedo controlarme es como si mi cuerpo estuvieran de acuerdo con…_ - sintió una manos sobre los de él, la observo, ella era la culpable de su falta de control, el rostro gentil de esa mujer le estaba transmitiendo tranquilidad, lo podía sentir también en su calidez en el contacto de sus manos, entonces respiro una vez que dejo de agarrase la cabeza decido tomar las manos de ellas con suma delicadeza y con un sonrojo como testigo de su ahora timidez que derrochaba – No me tienes que bailar -

Ella acerco su rostro a ese ahora tímido hombre que era el contrario de ese bailarín seguro que derrochara erotismo con su movimiento y coquetería, no se creía que ese cambio tan radical por parte de ese hombre, le fascino ver esa faceta y estaba segura que él era así en realidad una vez fuera de su trabajo, ahora más que nunca lo quería sola para ella, la Usui acorto más distancia, estaban labio a labio, a un suspiro para darse un beso, los labios de él estaban entreabierto con la espera del ataque de ella pero no llego pues en lugar de eso - Quiero hacerlo más que nunca, ahora que me di cuenta que eres muy tímido en las iniciativas de una mujer como yo – ella marco cada palabra con la intención que entendiera que nada le haría cambiar de parecer, le dio un rápido beso luego se alejó lo suficiente del tórax de él para elevarse unos centímetros para empezar a moverse de forma sensual y atrevidamente.

Chocolove con todo su esfuerzo de concentrase en otra cosa para que no pasara una "accidente" de tipo físico, empezó hacer ejercicio de respiración, se agarró con las uñas en ese descansa brazos, trataba de cerrar los ojos pero no quería dejar de ver con esa se contoneaba arriba de él, el moreno ya comprendía a sus clientas cuando les bailaba descaradamente - Pero… ¿por qué lo haces? –

Pilika tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el como Chocolove estaba sudando, dejo moverse y se dejo sentar - Me interesas – las manos de la Usui son muy inquietas y por eso no era extraño que se colaron en la nunca de éste para empezar a retirarle el antifaz, el moreno estaban tan sumido a esa confesión que no sabia lo que le estaban haciendo, una vez que vio el rostro de ese moreno no le pareció nada decepcionante porque ya se lo había imaginado que no sería tan apuesto, por eso ella tenia muy bien marcado en el corazón que se enamoro de esa personalidad de éste que lo hacia ver de lo más atractivo.

- Pero si apenas nos conocimos – le recordó el moreno dio gracias a los grandes espíritus que ella no siguiera bailando mientras le contestaba pues sino lo hubiera hecho de seguro no le daría importancia a esa discusión y estaría absorbido en las sensaciones que ella le estaba provocando.

- Yo he venido a este sitio por cuatro meses – relataba ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos atrás de la nuca de él.

- Ahora ese moreno ya comprendía ese sentimiento de ya haberla visto - Con razón tu rostro se me hizo conocido –

- Me gustaste desde que te vi y a partir de ese día he venido a verte – hablaba seriamente ella, eso lo noto- Hasta me atrevo a decir que me he enamorado de ti – se atrevió a decir ella pues ya no aguantaba ese sentimiento que la estaba carcomiendo.

- Aun así apenas no me conoces lo suficiente –

- Ni me importa- en los ojos de Pilika había la determinación y sinceridad eso le gusto ver a este Choco - Y me encantaría saber todo de ti, – le acaricio la nuca – Claro, si me das una oportunidad – él se empezó a reír levemente - ¿Qué te parece gracioso de mi confesión de amor? –

El moreno sintió como ella retiraba sus manos para cruzarlos y le pareció lindo como hacia puchero esa mujer - Esta situación, prácticamente se puede decir que me has estado acechando – las manos de es moreno se quedaron en esas caderas femeninas – Repíteme por cuanto tiempo has venido a verme – Pilika se rehusaba pues estaba ofendida por esa risa pero al sentir como una de sus manos dejaron sus caderas para ir a una mejilla, la caricia era lenta y tratando de suavizar su ceño fruncido, lo sorprendente de ese hombre es que logro de bajarle el coraje con ese sutil cariño.

Bajo sus brazos como derrota ante ese gesto – Te dije que llevo cuatro meses viniendo aquí – Chocolove no le interesaba el tiempo de ser acechado, ahora lo que le interesaba era ella porque era una mujer diferente, espectacularmente deseable por esas curvas, por tener diferente facetas, que es encantadora y muy pero muy determinada en conseguir lo que quiere, esos aspectos lo pudo notar en esta noche, quería saber más de ella, era cierto que al principio la clasifico como loca hormonal pero con el transcurso de la noche ella le ha mostrado su verdadera forma de ser y ella había logrado que él saliera de su papel de stripper, por eso él decidió algo loco, quería tener una cita con ella y ver hasta donde llegar, ella era todo lo que quería en una mujer, no se había olvidado de las confesión de que ella esta enamorada de él pero ahora algo le impedía pedirle la cita y eso era de que tal vez ella estaba enamorada de su yo del trabajo, ahora estaba confundido por esa inseguridad que le afloro.

- Haber ¿como que has venido a este sito desde hace cuatro meses, Pilika? -alguien había interrumpido ese momento mágico entre esa pareja y era nada más y nada menos que la pelinegra.

- Damuko, es que veras no es como piensas – dejo las piernas de Chocolove para ir con su amiga que entraba junto con su acompañante con el antifaz de lobo- Es que mi objetivo real a venir a Okinawa desde hace cuatro meses no tiene nada que ver este club, en realidad vengo a buscar a mi hermano – Damuko sabia perfectamente que Pilika durante años ha estado buscando el paradero de su hermano, los hermanos Usui fueron separados cuando eran pequeños por causa del divorcio de sus padres, los hermanos se seguían viendo con frecuencia pero a la edad de 10 años que tenia esta Pilika empezó a perder un poco contacto con Horo que tenia 13 en ese entonces y no fue porque quería sino por motivo que su mamá tenia que irse de Hokkaido por causa de su trabajo y como la señora tenia la custodia de Horo se lo llevaría, el señor Usui protesto pero al final su ex mujer hizo lo que quería, no le importo separar a sus hijos – Es que mi padre tenia información que mi hermano se encontraba viviendo aquí – Pilika sabia que su padre estaba igual de desesperado a encontrar a su retoño desde que se entero que se escapo de la casa de su exmujer cuando cumplió 16 años, en ese tiempo fue cuando definitivamente ya no se sabia nada de él hasta ahora que su padre supo por un anónimo que le dijo que Horo vivía en Okinawa y que estaba bien.

- Pilika… yo no sabia – Damuko estaba al punto de las lagrimas y por eso se fue a abrazar a su amiga.

- Tu sabes que tengo ganas de verlo – la Usui solo se limito abrazarla también - Han pasado varios años desde la última vez - la pelinegra solo escuchaba pues ahora estaba sollozando, Pilika no le sorprendió pues todas ellas sabia que la más sentimental y llorona esa Damuko- ¿Sabes, lo gracioso del asunto?, es que en el camino me encontré con este sitio que me ha dado alegría –

- Eres una pervertida - la Usui había logrado hacer sonreír a su amiga que ahora se alejaba de abrazo- Pero explica, ¿como llegaste a este sito?, dímelo –

- Yo te digo – otra joven hacia su intervención ya parecía un talk show en donde se rencuentra o arreglan problemas, también podría parecer a una telenovela dramática- Me encontré a Pilika y la invite a mi casa a dormir, le conté donde trabajaba - relataba tranquilamente esa peli rosa una vez que se alejó de ese encantador y buen besador que era este Lyserg - Y es mi culpa que ella haya recaído en su manía de visitar locales de strippers y me arrepiento – con sumo dolor decía.

- Arrepentirte no sirve de nada, gracias a ti tenemos a una pervertida amiga – le reclamaba duro y conciso esta Damuko.

- Es que entiéndeme, la invite a mi trabajo esa vez porque la veía desanimada y muy triste – Tamao le explico, en ese rencuentro la invito a comer, a beber hasta el amanecer e inclusive a ir a un antro pero nada funcionaba con esa deprimida Pilika, ella estaba muy deprimida tanto que parecía un zombi solo le faltaba morder a un humano.

El del antifaz de lobo no hacia caso a esa discusión por parte Tamao y Damuko, él mejor se acercó a quien era el tema de esa discusión – Dime… ¿quieres mucho a tu hermano? –

- Con el alma – no dudo en contestar a ese extraño hombre.

- ¿Que harías si lo vieras en este instante? – él tomo con mucha libertad la mano de ella, ese gesto le dio tanto celos a Damuko al igual a este Chocolove que eran solo espectador.

Entre ellos entrelazaron los dedos, ese toque era como si sus cuerpos se conocieran, y como si ese agarre tuviera un toque familiar que le dio confianza a esta Pilika en contestar honestamente- Lo abrazaría y le diría que lo he extrañado extremadamente –

- Pues… - con la mano libre se deshizo el nudo de su antifaz, los que estaban en ese antro improvisado solo seguían el movimiento de ese stripper, una vez que se quito el antifaz Pilika se llevo una mano en la boca tratando de ahogar su grito de emoción - Yo también te he extrañado extremadamente, mi querida hermana menor – la abrazo fraternalmente, Horo sabia que se llevaría una regañiza por romper las reglas, él no quería hacerlo al principio pero al escuchar como hablaba en tono triste su hermana sobre él, eso le rompió el corazón y como era impulsivo al igual que ella decidió que era hora rencontrarse con ella adecuadamente.

- Horo-horo –Pilika estaba llorando por tanta cosas, tanto sentimiento, se aferro a él como temiendo que fuera un sueño o ilusión, pero no lo era ahí estaba su hermano mayor, abrazándola y susurrando palabras que no entendía pero estaba segura que eran para tranquilizarla como siempre lo había hecho cuando eran pequeños.

- Tranquila, Pilika-chan, - le susurraba con mucho amor – Aquí esta tu hermano, deja de llorar –la mecía de un lado a otro, él también quería llorar, sentía en su garganta un nudo pero tenia que aguantar pues si él comenzara a llorar nadie pararía ese llanto de los Usui.

- Horokeu, ella tu hermana – estaba anonadada por lo que había sido testigo.

- Así es… pensé que ya habrías adivinado Tamao – le dijo con mucha obviedad del asunto.

- No paso por mi mente, - se defendía ella, pues no era adivina para saber todo sobre ellos y sus familiares - Puede haber varios con el apellido Usui sin ser familiar –

- Horo, pero dime antes de alejarme de este caluroso abrazo que de seguro me dejara sin aliento ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? – con voz bajo por producto del llanto pregunto su hermana.

- Eso no importa, solo abrázame –Horo se había ido por la tangente pues todavía no estaba preparado para responderle a su hermana.

- ¡Que lindo rencuentro! –

- ¡Señora Goldva! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver a la anciana junto con su fiel asistente.

- ¿Como se lo están pasando? –

- De maravilla – escucho oír a este Ren que era preso de los brazos de Jeanne, la señora intento no reír sobre como estaba su mejor hombre de origen chino.

- ¿Donde esta Anna? –

- No lo sé – hablo esta Tamao que miraba a su alrededor - Hace momentos estaban aquí – recordó que Anna e Yoh estaba a lado de las torna mesas antes que empezara su discusión con Damuko y eso fue hace quince minutos.

En la sala estaban platicando Jun y Hao, estaban tratando de recuperar esos años sin verse, - No era mi intención sepárame de ti, nunca lo fue –decía en un tono arrepentido ese gemelo- Si pudiera cambiar ese hecho lo haría, yo siempre he querido estar contigo y cada día siempre había querido regresar a verte, pero los estudios me lo impedía y el trabajo, trate de hablarte a tu departamento en Tokio pero me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí, llame a la casa de tus padre pero nada – Hao había llamado seguidamente a los señores Tao para saber algo de Jun pero ellos se rehusaron, el castaño sabia de ante mano que no era del agrado de esos señores por eso no se le hizo extraño su negación a la hora de querer información – Debí seguir buscándote -

- Ya basta, Hao, deja de reprocharte - Jun le hablaba con mucha dulzura -No me des explicaciones porque yo soy tan culpable como tu en esa falta de contacto –

- Es mi culpa, estaba tan ocupado por ganar más dinero –Hao quería hacerse rico porque quería ser digno candidato enfrente de los padres de ella.

- ¿Dinero? – Jun ya recordaba que era lo que no le gustaba de Hao, eso era su gran obsesión por el dinero, la obsesión del él empezó después que le presento a sus padres; ella se dio cuenta que sus padres lo hacia sentir insignificante, de tan poca clase e indignante hombre, Jun batallo para hacerle creer a ese gemelo que ella no necesitaba que él fuera rico sino que simplemente la amara- Escucha, yo comprendí que te fuera por al universidad pero tu otro motivo ero el ¿dinero?, Hao, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me importaba esas trivialidades? –

Hao lo sabia que fueron varias veces que ella se lo decía pero su maldito orgullo lo dejo ciego a esas palabras pero ahora no se dejaría vencer, ahora lo haría correctamente, quería aclararle algunas cosas antes que ellas se casara si no lo hacia se arrepentiría de por vida. - No malinterpretes mi palabras, escucha la verdad yo…- cuando iba a pedir disculpa por su forma tan inmadura de esos años anteriores la figura de su jefa lo asusto - Señora Goldva-

La anciana veía a esa pareja que al parecer ya se conocía, la curiosidad le dictaba: que les preguntara, pero el razonamiento le decía: no era de tu incumbencia, así que escucho a su razón – Dígame, ¿por qué te quitaste el antifaz? –

- Es que… me irritaba el rostro -

Goldva al ver esa sonrisa forzada supo que estaba mintiendo, lo iba a reprender por mentir y claro por quitarse el antifaz, pero mejo opto por otra cosa - ¿Donde esta Anna? –

- Los vi pasar para ir a la piscina – le dijo esa peli verde que al parecer estaba enojada e indignada con Hao, así que sonrió pues esa cliente castigaría a ese gemelo, se retiro de la sala para ir a la piscina en forma de corazón, Silver estaba caminando atrás de ella mientras veía la agenda electrónica, ese par de negociantes se quedaron quietos al ver como esa rubia junto con ese castaño platicaban, reían y se daba leves besos, Goldva sonrió levemente al ver la cara de felicidad y comodidad que tenia su amada nieta.

- ¿Los interrumpo? –

- Deja que se den cuenta – le contesto a su fiel Silver, Goldva quería examinar esa química que tenían esa pareja, dio gracias al cielo que este Yoh acompañara a esta Anna durante esta velada.

Anna e Yoh se habían quitado sus respetivos zapatilla y zapatos, para poder sumergir sus pies desnudos a esa piscina, el gemelo no paraba de empujarla con su hombro Anna le respondía de igualmente, parecía un par de tortolos, ella había escuchado la voz de su abuela por eso giro su cabeza para verla, ahí estaba con los brazos cruzados y viéndola burlonamente - Sabia que había escuchado una voz – la joven saco sus pies del agua para continuar levantarse e ir a encontrarse con su abuelita – Abuela, te tardaste en venir a verme – con el ceño fruncido le decía pues no le caía bien esa forma burlona de esa boca.

- Señora – Yoh se incorporo y saludo cortésmente a su jefa.

- Siento interrumpir –

- No interrumpes nada- hablo fríamente Anna, ese cambio de actitud le encanto a Yoh pero a la vez le dio escalofríos.

- Primero que nada, hay que aclarar que entiendo tu actitud de hace años cuando te hable que tu serias mi heredera una vez que muera – Anna aclaro la garanta como signo que le faltaba disculparse por otra cosa más – Ah… cierto, discúlpame por llevarte como regalo ese stripper –

- Aceptare tus disculpas si tú aceptas las mía- la rubia vio el cielo –Se que no debí decir que estaba avergonzada por tu trabajo y que no te quería ver más – la anciana veía como movía el pie con mucha impaciencia su nieta– Lo siento, Abuela -

- Acepto tus disculpas, yo también lo siento -La anciana camino rumbo a esas sillones playeros para descansar - Entonces dime, ¿aceptaras ser mi heredera? –

- No lo sé – Anna se sentó en unos de esos sillones.

Goldva sabia que tendría que empezar a rogar, eso quería su nieta y eso tendría aunque no le gustara - Ellos no son malos chicos, tienes sueños y los apoyo que se quieran superar personalmente – Anna sabia eso gracias a su acompañante, pero quería más información y saber ¿por qué debería estar al mando ella?, Anna ya había escuchados razones por parte de su Abuela y madre pero no la convencieron pues sentía que eran mentiras sus fundamentos, quería una buena razón – No quiero que mi esfuerzo al ayudarlos desaparezca conmigo cuando me muera- la sinceridad de las palabras de su familiar le llamaron la atención pues había sentimientos profundos en ellos - Por eso te necesito para que tu sigas apoyando a cada hombre que trabajan aquí, que los impulses para que logren sus metas personales y que les recuerdes sus verdaderos motivo del porque han decidido trabajar en esta profesión que es indigna para los ojos de la sociedad –

- Lo apoyas ¿Cómo? -

- Me ayuda con los gastos de la escuela – Yoh se atrevió a contestar. – Y además, a mi herman mi nos da hospedarnos mientras encontraba un departamento -

- A mi me ayudo cuando estaba enfermo y con hambre – la voz de otro hombre se escucho, el dueño de esas palabras era ese peli celeste que era sujetado por Pilika, al momento de ver a él noto que sus amigas tanto como sus acompañantes estaban ahí presente escuchando esa platica que debería ser privada.

- Aquí no solo es negocio, dinero y perversidad, es un trabajo igual de honorable, cada trabajador es profesional, tiene libertades y derechos -hablaba duramente como la líder que es la señora Goldva - Este tipo de clubes son mal vistos por que se gana dinero a costa de un pecado como la lujuria –

- Continuar con sus sueños – repetía esa palabras que más hondo le calo en su ser, miro el piso - ¿Y si no lo hago tan bien como tu, abuela? ¿te decepcionaras? –

- Claro que no me decepcionaras, además no te pido que lo hagas igual que yo, hazlo a tu modo – le hablaba tranquilamente esa señora - Tu como Tamao son las manos más adecuadas para llevar este negocio, hazte cargo de mi segunda familia –le suplico.

Medito por unos minutos, alzo su rostro para observar a cada hombre que trabajaba aquí, tenia el presentimiento que no eran malos tipos al juzgar como sus amigas les tenían cierta confianza- Lo hare, por tu segunda familia y por esos hombre que quieren cumplir con sus sueños – su abuela se puso contenta de que por fin escucho la aceptación, los demás presente gritaron de felicidad, - Abuela, dime, ¿Por qué no se lo das a Manta?, él es bueno con la publicidad y negociaciones – cuestiono una vez que vio como se alejaban las demás personas y la dejaban a solas con su abuela.

Se aclaró la garganta la anciana - Él no tiene el carácter que necesita este negocio –

- ¿Y yo Si? –

- Claro - Anna fijo su mirada a ese menor gemelo que era el que captaba la atención de su Abuela.

- Presiento que hiciste intencionalmente que él fuera mi acompañante – señalo al castaño, su familiar le sonrió traviesamente - ¿Lo hiciste con intención? –

- No, fue el destino que te lo puso, al principio te iba a dar a otro pero salió mejor con ese pequeño Yoh que te hizo ver el lado humano de este negocio – saco un cigarro para luego colocarlo entre sus labios y prenderlo, le dio una gran calada, Anna se puso contenta que su Abuela en una distracción dijera el nombre de su acompañante, le pareció un nombre lindo y adecuado para ese hombre.

Alrededor de esa inmensa mesa de vidrio estaban reunido cada pareja, Chocolove con Pilika a su lado estaba Horo y Damuko, enfrente de ellos se encontraba Ren y Jeanne, al lado de esta última estaba Jun con Hao, en la cabecera norte estaba Anna con Yoh y en la otra cabecera la señora Goldva junto a Silver; Yoh platicaba con Chocolove que lo tenia más cerca, iban a convivir un rato entre ellos mientras disgustaba una taza de café.

- Me tienen decepcionada, chicos – los hombres vieron a su jefa por que no sabían la causa de ese sentimiento – Le estoy hablando a ustedes; Horo, Hao, y Chocolove – los nombrados sudaron - ¿Cómo es posible que se quitaran sus antifaces?, seguramente ya les dieron sus nombres a las damas y las han besado, ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡que decepción! - los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio después de ese regaño por parte de su jefa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - el moreno se tocaba el rostro y veía a su sonriente mujer – Tú… Ah…- estaba confundido de como esa peli celeste le logro quitar su antifaz- Con razón me sentía tan cómodo y tan libres mis mejillas de esa picazón -

- _Jun no te cases_ – pedía en su mente este Hao mientras veía detenidamente a su ex.

- Hay… que celebra a mi heredera – alzo la taza de café en señal de ese brindis.

- Y la superación de sus traumas – se unía al decir eso esta Pilika.

- Y todo gracias a Yoh - ahora decía Tamao que llegaba con Lyserg con algunas galletas para acompañar el café, el castaño hizo una mueca para que guardara silencio esa peli rosa y le manda miradas desaprobatorias por decir su nombre, la mujer solo se encogió de hombros - Amigo gracias por rehabilitarla – Yoh vio a esta Anna para ver su reacción al oír su nombre, ya esperaba que le preguntara ¿de verdad te llamas Yoh?, y su emoción, pero esa reacción nunca llego.

- Pilika, déjame respirar un rato – pedía este Chocolove que fue sorprendido por los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y que ya empezaba a asfixiarlo.

Anna a diferencia de los demás decidió tomar té – Así que tu nombre es Yoh – el nombrado asintió, la rubia ya quería quitarle ese antifaz pero le daba miedo - Así que Abuela sabias que Pilika venia a este sitio –

- Si es mi mejor cliente, al igual que tu otra amiga – en forma de carcajada decía la anciana y señalo a su amiga que en esos momentos estaba dando un beso salvaje a su acompañante.

- ¿Jeanne? –

- ¿Que pasa? – dejo de rápidamente a ese hombre pues pensó que la iban a regañarla su amiga porque se subió prácticamente en ese hombre.

- Por fin dul… liber… dulce libertad– Ren trataba de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

- ¿Por qué venias tu aquí? –

- Venia inspeccionar a mi hombre – soltó sin trabas, a ese chinito se le abrió la boca pero disimuladamente la cerro pues tenia seguir actuando.

- ¿No me diga con quien sales es stripper? –ahora hablaba Damuko.

- Sí – se cruzo de brazos, sus ojos se achicaron afiladamente en su acompañante, Ren pedía en susurro: que fuera un sueño pero no lo era, esos ojos color sangre le daban una fría sensación de que lo iba a vencer - ¿Por cuánto más va a tener ese antifaz, Ren? – ahí supo que debería ya quitarse el antifaz pero no lo haría pues su hermana estaba también presente en ese comedor como su jefa - ¡Te ordeno que te quites eso de la cara!- Jeanne pudo escuchar un leve: no, esa respuesta no le agrado – ¡Nadie se niega a mí y tu deberías saberlo más que nadie! – y prácticamente se lanzo sobre él haciendo que ese impulso que cayeran de la silla, ella estaba encima de él tratando de quitar esas molestas manos que cubría el nudo.

- ¡Deja! – Ren se movía de un lado a otro tratando de impedir su cometido - ¡Suéltame mujer! – Jeanne por culpa de la desesperación lo mordió fuertemente que acto seguido dejo de proteger el nudo.

- ¡Lo tengo! – su puso en pie esa francesa y alzando en una mano ese antifaz.

- Ren – lo nombro su familiar, se sorprendió que su hermano estuviera ahí, ese par de Taos mantenían contacto muy constante, Jun quería saber como se mantenía, sus trabajos y estudios, ella a veces se reunía con él y le ayudaba económicamente en esa vida de trotamundos había escogido su pequeño hermano, este chinito preocupo a sus familiares al desaparecer como obra de capricho porque se negaba estudiar administración con el objetivo de manejar la cadena de restaurante de Tao´s.

- ¡Hola Jun!-

- Así que este es tu nuevo trabajo que me decías – la peli verde cuando su hermano le dijo: que su trabajo actual le era excitante, diferente, muy divertido y que sobre todo que había hecho nuevos amigos, nunca le paso por la mente que su nuevo trabajo era de stripper.

- Ya lo ves – le daba una sonrisa forzada para aliviar la situación con su hermana.

- Jun desvió su mirada de ese joven hombre para ir con su amiga - Jeanne casi violas a mi hermano –

- ¡Lo siento, cuñada! – se inca a lado de su cuñada, - Pero estoy saliendo con él – le recordó – Aparte hemos hecho cosas más atrevidas – susurro, Jun se llevo una mano en la sien para darse leves círculos para aliviar la tensión.

- Él es el famoso chico que te tiene loca – ahora decía Pilika que se levanto de la silla para ir estar a lado de Jeanne y comenzar a dar de saltitos junto con ella.

- Gusto en conocerlas, me llamo Tao Ren – se presento una vez ya descubierto.

- Soy Usui Pilika – dejo de saltar para inclinarse a la hora de corresponder al saludo.

- La rubia por su parte alzo un brazo para luego decir - Kyoyama Anna –

- Damuko – con una sonrisa de decía la pelinegra.

- ¡Que noche tan maravillosa! – soltó ese gemelo menor como símbolo de alegría por que al fin escucho el nombre completo de su amada, los demás hombres también se emocionaron en escuchar los nombres de cada mujer.

Le pregunto Chocolove - ¿Que tienes Yoh? –

- Creo que me enamore a primera vista – le murmuro a su amigo, el moreno le creyó pues ese gemelo tenia cara de estúpido y una sonrisa idiota, ¡si estaba enamorado!

- Silver trae ahora un poco de wisky o ron para hacer este café irlandés –el dichoso Silver desapareció para ir por esa botellas para su jefa.

- ¡Bienvenida a la familia! –después de lograra calmar su dolor de cabeza dijo esta Jun y se levanto de su asiento para abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Es muy lindo de tu parte, Jun! -

Ren por su parte todavía estaba algo enojado por la forma de actuar a su pareja, por eso le empezó a reclamar – Jeanne, tu eres capaz de engañarme, ¡soy tu novio! –

- ¡Oye todavía no somos novios oficialmente! ¡solo estamos saliendo, eso es todo!- le recordó esa joven - Para tu información, yo no seria capaz de serte infiel –

- Y esa forma de coquetearme, morderme la oreja, ¿dime que es? –

Jeanne achico sus ojos y respiro para calmarse - Ya sabia que eras tú el que estaba detrás del antifaz – ahora todo se le aclaro en la mente a este Ren, ese coqueteo tan descarado, traviesa y sin remordimiento, ella ya lo había descubierto desde que piso esa sala - Seria una idiota sino te reconozco o reconozco esos hermosos ojos –

- Por supuesto que lo serias –

- ¿Me dijiste Idiota? – algo exaltada le cuestiono.

- No, solo repito lo que dices – se defendió ese chinito y colocaba sus manos como una barrera para evitar los posibles golpes de esa mujer.

- Ya estoy cansada - bostezaba esta Pilika a la hora de sentarse en las piernas de ese moreno, Horo no le gustaba que hermanita estuviera muy cerca de Chocolove, le moreno sentía una aura peligroso por parte de su amigo peli celeste.

- Hay que irnos – comentaba esa rubia que se levanto – Entonces, gracias por la diversión, Abuela –

- ¡Abuela, gracias! – una muy acurrucaba Usui repetía.

- Yo no soy tu abuela –

- Pilika encogió los hombros - Pero te quiero como a una – agarro esos brazos morenos para que la abrazara como dios mandaba.

- Nieta, porque mejor no se quedan a dormir aquí, - Goldva examino el estado de cansancio de cada chica y no estaban en optimas condiciones para conducir -Como verán tenemos habitaciones para cada una –

- Lo haríamos pero…- empezaba Damuko.

- No se preocupen por los muchachos, ellos no les harán nada – le empezó a disolver su miedo - Ellos se van a sus respectiva habitaciones que tienen en la mansión –

- Si es así – Anna comenzaba a decir, noto que sus amiga estaban de acuerdo – Aceptamos –

Se dirigieron al segundo piso que tenia esa mini mansión, caminaron brevemente, cada mujer se despidió de su acompañante menos una que era cargada por él como si fueran recién casados. El pobre morenazo tuvo que realizar su capricho de llevarla a su habitación y colocarla en la cama.

Al abrir la primera habitación que se encontraron, cada mujer veía lo bien amueblado que estaba, tenia una cama matrimonial con sabanas color vino, colchas de igual color, y almohadas que también están del mismo tono, tenia ropero, baño individual, una tele de plasma enfrente de la cama y que estaba oculto en el armario, la habitación no era muy grande pero era cómoda.

- Aquí déjala, Choco – dictaminaba esta Tamao.

El hombre la dejo con suavidad en esa gran cama matrimonial, le acomodo la cabeza en esa almohada, empezaba alejarse pero los brazos alrededor de su cuello se lo impedía - No me dejes Chocolove – decía dormilonamente esa peli celeste y con la poco fuerza que tenia logro darle un beso en los labios.

- Buenas Noche, Pili – se alejó de ella sin antes acariciarle el cabello, comenzó a retirar se esa habitación y cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado.

- Chocolove se despidió de cada mujer y de su jefa, - Cada habitación esta limpia - explicaba la anciana una vez que se alejaban de la habitación de Pilika- Hay pijamas, siéntese libres de usarlas, nos vemos mañana y que duerman bien-

Ya era pasada del medio día, cada mujer se levanto lentamente pues la pereza todavía le pesaban y la cruda le pasaba cuenta a su cuerpo, una vez que desayunaron o el intento de ello salieron del local.

En la entrada de la mansión estaban la camioneta dorada y auto deportivo negro que estaban en espera de las chicas y a lado del vehículo dorado estaba la señora Goldva que estaba tan fresca como una lechuga - ¿Cómo amanecieron? – esa preguntaba era la burla para esas 6 chicas que caminaban prácticamente como zombis.

- De maravilla, Abuela – sarcásticamente le contesto Anna.

- ¡Que dolor de cabeza! – Pilika se quejaba y se daba unos leves golpes en la cara para reaccionar pues sentía todavía adormecida.

- Abuela, me voy a tomar el día libre, no estoy de humor para trabajar –decía Tamao que al contrario de sus compañeras ella no había bebido demasiado lo que la tenia así era la desvelada que tuvieron y eso es peor que el alcohol.

- Esta bien, Tamao – Goldva se regurgitaba pues nunca había visto en ese estado a su linda nieta peli rosa, las amigas de Anna se subieron a la camioneta, Tamao subió a su auto y sin despedirse de su prima y Abuela se largo de ese sitio. - Te deseo mucha felicidad en tu futuro matrimonio – comentaba la anciana a esta Jun, ésta solo le sonrió como respuesta pues la voz no se salía.

Era un día antes de la boda, Ren ya se estaba preparándose para ir a la boda de su hermana, éste tenia entendido que ella junto con sus amigas ya estaban en China, aunque no le agradaba la idea de regresar a esa cárcel llamada casa y sobre todo ver a sus padres y abuelos pero tenia que ir por el cariño enorme que tiene hacia su hermana, estaba empacando su smoking, ropa casual, ropa interior, su medicina para el dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro que sus padres le provocaría y por último, una macana por si deseaba golpear a alguien o por si un ladrón se atreviera hacerle frente, Ren era muy precavido.

En los pasillos de esa inmensa mansión, se encontraba todos los trabajadores realizando la limpieza mientras esperaban que una junta de última hora convocada por el jefe se iniciara, en el vestíbulo principal se encontraba sentado en el piso el joven Asakura que no dejaba de suspirar – ¡Anna! ¡Anna! – repetía una y otra vez, los presentes ya estaban hartos pues llevaba como dos hora diciendo ese maldito nombre - ¡Vaya, creo que me quede cautivado por ella! – reía tímidamente con cierto toque de amor pegajoso que no es adecuado para los diabéticos. – ¡Anna Kyoyama! -

Un tipo se acercaba a este Yoh para ir a salvar su vida pues vio las mirada irritada y asesina de sus compañeros de trabajo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con eso logro detener lo que estaba diciendo - Hablando solo –

- Hermano, eso dolió - en la mejilla del gemelo menor rodaba una pequeña lagrima – Dime, ¿de verdad, estas bien tú? – este castaño estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor porque actuaba sin mucha energía como si estuviera resignado a estar triste y esa nueva forma actuar empezó cuando Anna y sus amigas se fueron de la mansión.

- Claro - Hao mentía porque la verdad se estaba muriendo por dentro al saber que su amor se iba a casar mañana, la única mujer que lo hizo sentir vivo - ¿Por qué lo dices? –

Yoh se sintió intimidado por esa mirada que arrojaba fuego y que si pudiera lo quemaría - Te siento algo susceptible –

- ¿Qué, susceptible YO? – Yoh le pidió con la manos sin necesidad de palabras que se calmara, Hao se cruzo de brazos y decidió ignorar a su hermanito, al desviar su mirada se encontró como Ren llevaba su maleta y no solo él se iba también Chocolove - ¿A donde van? –

El moreno y el chino se vieron entre sí, el segundo le contesto - Yo a la boda, le pedimos permiso a la señora Goldva para el evento –

Ahora las miradas se iban para ese moreno que llevaba una mochila al hombro -Eh… yo quiero visitar la casa de Ren, tengo curiosidad de ver donde creció y saber sobre su país de origen – si él fuera pinocho le hubiera crecido la nariz por semejante mentira pues era muy sabido que Choco no le interesa la vida de Ren.

- Mentiroso – grito ese peli celeste, el moreno sudaba pues sentía miedo por causa de él porque después que su hermana se fue de la mansión le ha hecho la vida imposible - Tu quieres encontrarte con mi hermana – en unos instantes ya estaba cara a cara con ese moreno y con superioridad dijo - ¡Te gusta mi hermana! –

- ¡Cállate, Horo! –le tapo la boca para que no le gritara la verdad.

- Más respeto… que soy tu cuñado – lo empujo al futuro novio de su hermana - Los acompaño, así aprovecho y veo a mi Damuko – Ren si estaba disgustado que Chocolove le insistiera que lo llevara ahora imagínese que llevaría a otro pasajero.

- Hao hay que ir –

- ¡No, Yoh! –

- Iremos y tu no te opondrás tienes que decirle tus sentimientos – abrazo por los hombros a Hao, el gemelo mayor vio como a este Yoh le brillaba los ojos como símbolo de esperanza hasta se podría jurar que había una bandera grande atrás de ellos que tiene como logo principal una gran corazón rojo y a cupido - Te apuesto que ella todavía esta enamorada de ti –

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? –Hao estaba incomodo y empezaba a sentir como una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo le eran arrojado, pensó que ya estaba perdiendo la razón.

- Ve y quítate las dudas - el ambienta ahora había un tono música romántica al fondo de las palabras de Yoh – Deja de sentir lastima por ti - hizo una pausa dramática ese pequeño gemelo - Porque te quiero, te ayudare… ¡todos a china! – alzaba su puño en alto.

- Es la primera vez que habla maduramente este Yoh – decía este Horo mientras seguía arrojando los pétalos de cerezos.

- Creo que el amor le pego duro como un tubo - hablaba este Chocolove que sostenía la bandera.

Hao ya no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a su hermanito - Te ayudare Hao – decía este Ren que sostenía su celular y que era responsable de esa melodía romántica de hace rato.

- ¿Por qué Ren? –

- Porque yo estoy seguro que mi hermana todavía te ama – Tao le estaba diciendo la pura verdad - Aparte que siempre me hablo de ti de una forma tan romántica y mientras lo hacia sus ojos se le iluminaba –Ren rio levemente porque recordó como Jun lo molestaba con las virtudes que le gustaba de ese Asakura y de como la hacia sentir viva, totalmente enamorada y que podía enfrentar al mundo sin miedo; Ren al principio no entendí esos sentimientos de su hermana hace años atrás pero ahora que conoció a Jeanne ya sabe como se sentía Jun - Este Lee Pai Long es un gran tipo pero no logra que le brille los ojos a mi hermana –

- ¿Estas seguro? – ese cuestionamiento sabia que no debía decirlo pero la inseguridad le invadió unos segundos, Ren solo se limito afirmar con la cabeza – Todos a empacar – Hao, Horo e Yoh empacaron los necesario, fue tan rápido de las mujeres los envidiaríamos, no tardaron en irse a un aeropuerto privado, ahí los esperaba el avión privado que fue enviado para Ren por parte de sus padres, mientras se acomodaban o mejor dicho se peleaban por el mejor asiento, obvio que Hao tanto Ren se los ganaron, los otros hombres veía la película, Asakura y Tao platicaban - Sabes tengo una duda, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Jun era tu hermana? –

- Yo no sabia que tu eras ese famoso Asakura Hao –

- ¡Eres un despistado! –

- Ese insulto por su "casi" cuñado no le gusto a Ren - Te diré que hay millones de personas en este mundo, cualquier puede tener tu nombre y apellido ¡imbécil! –grito enojado, mientras discutían eso futuros familiares.

- ¡Ya cállense, ustedes dos! - los otros tripulante de ese avión les ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo volaban, ya era el día de la boda, era medio día, el sol estaba esplendido para este gran día, era tan bonito que hacia que se en contentara cualquier persona y que le diera ganas de salir de viaje, pero el humor de cierto grupo de hombres no era muy agradable pues todavía no llegaban a esa maldita mansión Tao, era demás decir que se habían perdido en la montaña desde el día de ayer y eso no era lo peor del asunto también se les había descompuesto el vehículo que mandaron para recoger a Ren– ¡No llegare a tiempo! – decía un desesperado Hao que no había contado el tiempo en que se hacia del aeropuerto a la casa de Tao que prácticamente se hacia 9 horas de camino y seria más por perderse, el Asakura vio su reloj – A las 18hrs., se casa Jun – se recordaba lo que había indicado Ren.

Ya comenzaba a ponerse el atardece, en una habitación de la casa de los Tao´s, una joven peli verde ya estaba arreglada tenia su vestimenta tradicional de color rojo para su boda, estaba nerviosa, emocionada y sobre todo pensando sobre lo que le espera en el futuro, veía su ventana como esperando a alguien.

- Jun estas muy pensativa – decía Anna que vestía un sencillo vestido color perla que resaltaba su color de piel, atrás de esta rubia llegaban las demás chicas.

- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? –pregunto una hiperactiva Pilika que traía un vestido color lila.

- ¿Si quieres escapar?, tienes toda la libertad de decirnos - ahora decía su cuñada que se veía bien con ese vestido color plata con toque dorados – Y no dudes que te ayudamos –

- Tengo mi auto preparado –se unía esta Damuko mientras enseñaba sus llaves de su auto deportivo azul eléctrico que hacia juego en ese momento con ese vestido corto que vestía esta mujer.

- ¡¿Que clases de amiga son ustedes?! –Jun no se creía que sus amigas les sugerirán esa barbaridad.

- Bueno, ya te enojaste – se rasca la cabeza Pilika y sonreír al ver que por fin Jun dejaba de estar tan pasible.

- Anna tomo la libertad de sentarse en la cama de esa habitación - Te removió sentimientos ese tal Hao –

- Si –

- ¿Lo amas todavía? –con una mirada intrigada seguía la rubia.

- Siempre lo amare por lo que tuvimos, pero ahora estoy con Lee –dijo, sus amigas no se creía esas palabras pero no le iban a debatir por ahora– Hao es mi pasado, ahora mi destino esta con Lee – Jun estaba enojada con el destino que fue el culpable que conociera a Hao para luego hacer que se fuera de su lado en el mejor momento de su relación y ahora otra vez el destino lo traía de vuelta cuando ella estaba apunto de casarse con un buen hombre… el destino era muy caprichoso con ella – ¿Saben?, cuando Hao se quito el antifaz me dieron unos deseos de tirar a la basura la boda e huir con él para renovar nuestra relación -

Las chicas habían notado la batalla interna que estaba teniendo Jun sobre lo correcto y lo que realmente desea - ¿Porque no lo haces? –

- No digas locuras, Pilika –con una risita decía esta Jun espero que sus demás amigas también se carcajearan de esa idea de la Usui pero no llegaron.

- Tiene razón – la primera en hablar fue Damuko y que sorprendió a Jun pues esa pelinegra rara vez estaba de acuerdo con la Usui.

- Si lo amas, arriésgate –comentaba con toda la seriedad que podría tener Jeanne. – El que no arriesga no gana -

Jun esa palabras la estaba dando ese impulso de hacerlo - Pero si él ya me olvido –

Anna se levanto de la cama para ir con su amiga, le levanto la mirada para que la viera – No lo creo, ese tipo de amor que tu sientes jamás de olvida –

- ¿Y Lee Pai?– Jun recordó a ese amable hombre que ha estado a su lado desde antes que este Hao se fuera, un gran amigo, compañero ideal, tiene sus mismos gustos, le caí bien a sus padres cosa que no logro el castaño, Lee tardaron exactamente dos años para convencerla que fuera su novia algo diferente que le sucedió con Hao, con el castaño duro su status de amigos un mes porque había demasiada atracción entre ellos, tal vez no tenían los mismos gusto pero les encantaba mucho explicar sus razones de esos gusto, tenían una conexión mágico y agradable.

- No te preocupes por él, déjanoslo a nosotras - pedía la peli celeste que se empezaba a sobar las manos con mucha maldad.

- ¡No! es una locura, yo amo a Lee Pai Long y me casare con el, fin de la discusión – camino como si fuera un león enjaulado esa chinita.

- Pero no es mejor que ese tal Hao – esta Jeanne seguía picándole dudas.

Jun se paro furiosamente pues se estaba dejando convencer - Pero no le voy hacer eso –unas campanadas se empezaron a escuchar – Ya empezara el ritual, vamos – la novia fue la primera en salir seguida de sus amigas.

- _Ren ya se tardo_ – pensaba la francesa al ver su reloj que le indicaba 17:50 - _¿Porque esta tardando tanto?, ¡me lo pagara muy caro si me deja entrar sola a la ceremonia!_ – mientras se retiraba de esa habitación y se dirigían al salón principal en otro lado.

- ¿Listos? – un preguntaba un hombre con un traje negro y corbata roja a sus demás camaradas que estaban corriendo, se estaban dirigiendo a la sala de la ceremonia en donde todo estaba preparado para la ceremonia final y donde se encontraba el altar de los ancestros de los Tao, el  
salón estaba de color rojo como símbolo de armonía y amor como pedía las tradiciones Chinas, al abrir la gran puerta con mucho disimulo esos cinco hombre trajeados, observaron que Jun estaba al lado de su futuro esposo, enfrente de ellos estaba el monje y el altar familiar.

- ¿Acepta a esta mujer como tu esposa? – preguntaba ese calvo monje a ese musculoso hombre que traía su traje de un color rojo oscuro.

Lee observo a Jun con mucho amor, ella era su mundo y estaba agradecido con los grandes espíritus por quitarle del camino a Hao porque así pudo lograr que Jun lo viera - Si –con una sonrisa le contestaba.

- ¿Y tu, Jun Tao aceptas a este Lee Pai Long como tu esposo? –

Pilika se mordía las uña estaba nerviosa, Damuko pedía que la respuesta fuera negativa, Anna veía el celular pues ya estaba harta de tanta gente y hombre indeseable que quería conquistarla, en cambio Jeanne estaba furiosa con su "futuro muerto" novio que no apareció a tiempo y estaba planeado el funeral para él- Yo… yo -titubeaba, para sus amigas eso era una buena señal.

- ¡Jun! – todos las personas voltearon a la entrada, ahí era donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz - No lo hagas, no te permitiré que te cases con él –

- Hao… - Lee estaba irritado que su rival había reaparecido en su boda y aparte que lograra hacer sonreír tan cálidamente a su futura esposa- ¿Qué haces él aquí, Jun? – pregunto furioso el novio.

La peli verde ignoro la pregunta de Lee - ¿Dime la razón del porque no me lo permitirás? – Jun quería oír lo que sentía Hao, sabia que sería difícil para él pues no era muy conocido para revelar sus sentimientos.

- Porque te he amado y te sigo amando con total locura – avanzo atreves de ese pasillo que estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas, tomo las manos de Jun con suma fuerza y la miro con una profundidad - Tu eres la mujer de mis sueños y de mi vida, era tan linda y con una hermosa personalidad que deslumbra a cualquiera, me haces sentir tan vivo cuando me miras – Hao estaba aflorando sus sentimientos - Tu eres la que me complementa, la que me hace olvidar mi sentimiento de soledad, sé que fui un total idiota al dejarme influenciar por tus padres – la miro con fiereza y como haciendo un juramento – Pero escucha atentamente Yo no me alejare de ti de nuevo, ni permitiré que nadie incluyendo tus padres, ni él – señalo a Lee que era una persona malvada con él pero con Jun era encantador por eso motivo no le rompió la cara enfrente de todos - Yo quiero hacerte feliz durante toda mi vida, Te amo, Jun, sobre todas las cosas – ella empezó acercarse a Hao para darle un abrazo pero alguien fue más rápido - ¿Que te pasa imbécil? – el castaño preguntaba con furia desde el suelo por causa de ese golpe, se puso una mano en su labio partido.

- ¡Lee, cálmate! –suplicaba Jun, el nombrado empezó a tronarse los dedos pues quería ver muerto a ese gemelo con sus propias manos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi boda y atreverte pensar en llevarte a mí Jun?, me he esforzado en conquistarla – estaba encolerizado Lee y Hao lo comprendió pero tenia hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Ella no te ama, Ella te ama como un amigo y hermano – con sumo arrogancia hablaba Hao - Ella me ama a mí y te agradezco por cuidarla por este tiempo -Lee agarro por cuello a ese castaño - ¡Ayuda! – como pudo grito el gemelo, dos mujeres como pudieron lograron quitar las manos de ese chino del cuello de Hao, ya recuperando el oxigeno el gemelo tomo las manos de su amada.

- ¡Corre Jun! -le decía esa peli celeste.

- ¡Gracias Pilika y Jeanne! – Jun junto con Hao iba a correr pero al ver como este Lee no le importo aventar a ese par de mujeres al piso, a dos personas que era solo espectadores no les agrado y fueron a defender lo que era suyo.

- ¡Ey! nadie avienta a mi mujer –con una voz sombría decía Ren que fue hasta Jeanne y la cargo en brazos.

- Nadie trata así a mí loca y futura novia- el moreno con ese traje color negro y corbata azul se encaro con Lee.

- ¡Chocolove! – Pilika se levanto y se agarró amorosamente de su futuro novio, no se sintió incomoda como en ese ambiente hostil entre Choco y Lee Pai.

- ¡Ren! – una voz autoritaria lo llamaron.

El hombre se giro con toda y novia al ver que estaba enfrente de sus adorables padres - Hola papá y mamá ¿Cómo están?–

- Hola suegros –Jeanne agitaba una mano, Ren bufo ante ese saludo inapropiado.

- ¿Qué me van hacer? – preguntaba con altanería ese Pai Long y con una mirada asesina que congelo la ira de ese moreno.

Chocolove se acercó con Ren y pregunto discretamente - ¿Ahora que?-

Esa pregunta la escucho Anna que se levanto del asiento y les sugirió - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí? –ambos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con la rubia y emprendieron su huida, las amigas de Jun también decidieron irse de esa boda no terminada.

- ¡No escaparan! – Lee decía mientras corrían atrás de ellos por todo el salón, después de dar dos vueltas al salón lograron salir, Ren soltó a su novia para cerrar el portón, Horo que traía una larga madera para luego con la ayuda de Yoh atravesarla enfrente de la puerta.

- ¡Vengan la camioneta esta lista! –grito este Hao que iba enfrente del volante y a su lado esta Jun, esta pareja no iban a dejar solos a sus amigos después que les ayudaran en esta loca situación.

- Si…- se apuraron en decir todos.

Anna iba caminando apresuradamente mientras se preguntaba ¿si debería ir por su cosas?, no le preocupaba dejarlas pues ya lleva lo más importante: su pasaporte, llaves de su casa, celular y dinero, la rubia se felicito al ordenarles a sus amigas que cargaran esas cosas también - Hola – el saludo la saco de balance pues era la voz del stripper de noches pasadas, nunca olvidaría esa voz suave y armoniosa.

- ¿Tú eres Yoh? –Anna por fin vio ese rostro, se sorprendió que era idéntico a Hao así que llego a la conclusión de que eran gemelos, pero Yoh tenía el cabello corto y que le llegaba encima de los hombros, unas fracciones tiernas y masculinas, una amplia frente y sus ojos castaños.

Yoh estaba nervioso - ¿No te agrada mi rostro? –

- No al contrario – llevo una mano a la frente de él y le sonrió dulcemente - Es mejor que en mis sueños –

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo un día de estos? –

- Sera un honor – esa respuesta le fascino al gemelo.

- ¡Prima e Yoh ya vengan! –

- ¿Tamao? – Anna no comprendía la presencia de su familiar en la boda - ¿Y esa camioneta? –

- Es por parte de la jefa, ella pensó que necesitarían ayuda - decía con un acento británico el hombre que salía del vehículo – Lo siento por la tardanza tenia que llenar la gasolina -

- Ah…Lyserg –exclamo Chocolove; Lyserg y Tamao fueron los que auxiliaron a esos cinco hombre cuando se perdieron y arreglaron el vehículo, ellos prácticamente fueron sus salvadores pero atrás de ellos estaba su ángel protector, la que tuvo la grandiosa idea de enviarlos para ayudarlos, ese ángel era la señora Goldva, "¿Qué, creían que los dejaríamos solos en esta aventura?" Esa pregunta les lanzo Tamao cuando los encontró ahí deprimidos en medio de esa fría montaña.

En la camioneta negra que manejaba este Lyserg, ya estaban todos preparados, ahí iban Tamao, Chocolove, Pilika, Jeanne, Damuko - ¿Chocolove quieres ser mi novio? – preguntaba amorosamente esa Usui a la vez que colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

- ¡Oye! ¡espera!- Chocolove retiro la cabeza de ella pasa así agarrarla con ambas manos - ¿No se supone que el hombre debe de dar el primer paso? – con una sonría de complicidad decía.

- A veces la mujer puede dar el primer paso -

- Pero en este caso déjame esto a mí – estrecho sus manos con las de ella y mirándola fijamente - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Pilika lo abrazo por el cuello, lo beso, lo mordió, le hizo lo cuanta cosa se le ocurría.

Mientras en la otra camioneta donde estaban, Hao, Jun, Yoh, Anna y en la parte trasera Damuko y Horo que por cierto estaban muy acaramelados -¿Ya están todos? – preguntaba Hao mientras se acomodaba el cinturón con tranquilidad, pero un grito potente que dejaría sordo a cualquiera se escucho en dirección en donde estaba la otra camioneta - ¡Ey! ¿que fue eso? –

- Fue Pilika – contestaba Anna sin mucho interés.

- De seguro, Chocolove, le pido que fuera su novia – hablaba Yoh con esa actitud relajante.

- Se escucho como si gritara: SI –Jun les comentaba lo que había alcanzo a entender en ese grito.

- Horokeu ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo cuñado? –decía Hao mientras arrancaba el vehículo - ¿Me escuchas? –

- No lo hace, se esta besuqueándose con Damuko – la rubia veía ese espectáculo que había en la parte de la cajuela en donde decidieron ir su amiga y ese Usui.

- Quien viera lo lanzada que es ella – con burla decía la chinita.

El viaje de regreso a Japón fue tan tranquilo y armonioso, las parejas contenta, Ren se veía tan tierno como sostenía esa bolsa de hielo en su ojo morado que fue hecho por su tranquila, nada furiosa y vengativa Jeanne que se desquito por que la dejo plantada a la hora de la ceremonia ¡que linda pareja!, Jun y Hao no paraban de verse, Anna estaba viendo la película tranquilamente junto con Yoh teniendo la manos entrelazadas, el morenazo del amor estaba con su linda Usui que no dejaba abrazarlo y decirle lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él, el moreno le respondía con igual fervor, Horo y Damuko estaban platicando sobre lo ocurrido también sobre su futuro si llegaran a casarse, Lyserg y Tamao aprovechaban el momento para dormir pues al llegar a Okinawa había trabajo que hacer, este grupo de pareja estaban en la nube 7 no porque estaban en el avión ¡no! Es porque estaban bobada mente enamorados ¡el amor flotaba en el aire!...literalmente hablando.

En Okinawa, ya habían pasado meses de esa gran locura, la señora Goldva las invito a la Mansión de nueva cuenta, la noche brillaba más que nunca para ellas, la todavía dueña de lugar cito a Anna para firmar unos papeles sus amigas las acompañaba ¡claro que tenían otro pretexto que era ir a ver a sus novios!, estaban en esa sala de té tipo tradicional.

Pilika caminaba ansiosamente pues no venía a su hombre, las demás chicas estaban disfrutando de su bebida cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, de ahí entraban sus novios que eran acompañados por Lyserg y Tamao.

El joven Ren saludo a su hermana antes de sentarse a lado de su novia, Jeanne noto y alabo en silencio ese perfecto torso desnudo de su pareja pero sintió celos – Ren – el nombrado se coloco su camisa de botones y miro intrigado a su novia - ¡Ya no trabajaras como stripper! – el chinito sabia que eso sucedería esa exigencia tarde o temprano.

Jun abrazaba posesivamente a su novio y veía que tenia algunos rasguños en la espalda, brazos, cuello y en ese delicioso músculos abdominales que ha tenido suerte de posar su cara en ellos una vez terminado su privada actividad nocturna, se limpio la saliva y miro tiernamente a su novio - Igual tu Hao, ya no les bailes a esa mujeres desesperadas –

El Asakura se rasco la cabeza y suspiro derrotado antes ese gesto tan tierno que le daba su futura esposa – Ok – acepto, Hao comenzó a planear como debería despedirse de sus clientas y que medidas tomar si no aceptaban su retiro.

Damuko estaba deslumbrada con la vestimenta de Horo, esa camiseta negra que marcaba cada musculo de ese pecho amplio junto con esos pantalones de cuero negro, lo hacían ver rudo y tan varonil - ¿Cuántas mujeres les bailaste en privado hoy?-

Horo no comprendía a donde quería llegar su bella mujer con esa pregunta, por eso se limito a contestar – Como unas diez, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

- Pues esas son las últimas mujeres a quienes le bailaras a solas porque le diré a la señora Goldva que te de otro tipo de trabajo – Horo cabeceo inconforme a la petición de ella.

Yoh vestía unos jeans grises, una camisa de cuadros azules y un chaleco, a diferencia de sus demás amigos él no le tocaba hacer de stripper, el castaño con solo mirar el rostro pasible de su ahora novia entendió lo que le ordenaba en silencio- Lo sé, Anna, ya no seré stripper solo me dicare a ser el dj - entre ellos no había necesidad de hablar, Anna se sentía orgullosa que su novio supiera leer su mente, así no tendría que parecer celosa posesiva como se vieron sus amigas a la hora de pedir eso.

- Muy bien, – le dio un corto beso en los labios, a Yoh le encantaba esa clase de recompensa.

Pilika que ahora estaba tranquila gracias que por fin podía ver al causante de sus deseos más profundos y perverso, ese hombre se veía muy apetecible con ese chaleco café que daba a reducir su espectacular y muy comible abdomen, eso ajustados jeans de color azul claro y botas cafés, era un sexy vaquero, Pilika se mordió el labio para retener su impulso de ir a besar y mordisquear ese delicioso cuerpo, este moreno no dejaba de ver a su novia - ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente, Choco? –

Se cruzo de brazos, Pilika casi se va de espalda al ver como se formaba esos bíceps en ambos brazos, la peli celeste se dio cuenta lo tan afortunada de ser la dueña del corazón de ese hombre - ¿No me vas a decir eso? –pregunto con timidez a su novia.

- ¡No!, no soy celosa como ellas, soy consciente que es tu trabajo – con una segura sonrisa le decía mientras acariciaba esos músculos del brazos – He de admitir que me gusta la idea que tus clientas te deseen, que te quieran para una noche de pasión y quieran tu amor – Chocolove no sabia si sentirse alagado por esa palabra o profundamente herido que su novia tal vez no le importe lo que le pase, Pilika se aventó hacia él como era ya su tradición – Me hacen recodar y sentirme orgullosa de que he logrado conquistarte entre tantas pretendientes que tienes cada noche, tú eres mío en cuerpo, corazón y alma – le beso la frente a su chico - Como yo soy tuya de igual modo y lo más importante es que ¡yo confió en ti! – Jeanne no podía digerir que Pilika fuera más madura que ellas.

- ¡Que malvada eres!, me hiciste creer que no te importaba – empezaba a lloriquear ese vaquero, su amigos ya empezaba a acostumbrase a esa personalidad tímida e insegura de ese hombre.

- ¡Cálmate! – le regaba besitos por todo el rostro de su sentimental moreno – ¡Ya te he mostrado de muchas maneras que tú eres muy importante para mí!, seria muy egoísta pedirte que dejaras tu trabajo por mí – la Usui no quería dar muestras de celos pero al final no pudo evitarlo– ¡Solo prométeme que evitaras que te pongan las manos encima! – el moreno sello la promesa con un beso.

Lyserg le daba gusto la relación que lleva Chocolove, el ingles se sentía afortunado de tener una maravillosa mujer como novia, esa chica que la tenia que prácticamente a su lado- Te amo, Tamao –le susurro al oído de esa mujer, lo hizo tan sinceramente como sensualmente.

- Igual yo – le respondió como podía pues estaba sonrojada y algo acalorada por esa forma de hablar de su novio, Tamao sintió como una de esas traviesas manos inglesas estaban acariciando sus piernas daba gracias que la mesa cubría esas acciones- ¡Tranquiliza esa mano Lyserg! – el ingles ignoro esa orden y ahora llevo esa mano a su espalda y le empezaba hacer cosquillas -¡Estamos en el trabajo!- aguantándose las risas le recordó.

Tamao tanto como Lyserg se dieron cuenta que había un silencio y que eran el nuevo entretenimiento para las demás parejas, esa pareja noto que tenían una burlona sonrisa, el silencio se rompió con la bulla de las mujeres - Uy… ¡Tamao tiene novio!, ¡Tamao tiene novio! –repetía infantilmente ellas, haciendo enojar y sonrojar a quien nombraban.

En cambio los hombres eran más cabrones en su coro y mientras decían sus frases rodearon a la pareja- ¡Lyserg besa las partes de Tamao!, ¡Lyserg besa las cositas de Tamao! ¡Lyserg tiene sexo salvaje con Tamao bajo un árbol!– antes de que la risa los invadieran - ¡Te ayudamos con ella, Lyserg!, ¡No tengas miedo de pedir ayuda!-

- ¡Dejen de molestarnos! – la peli rosa se tapo sus oído a la vez que recargaba su frente a la mesa.

- ¡Que maduros son amigos! ¡que maduros! – Lyserg lanzaba asesina a cada uno mientras le aplaudían lentamente, la noche apenas comenzaba como la vida en pareja para estos hombres y mujeres, mientras esperaban a la señora Goldva seguían riendo entre ellos.

- **_[…]Lookin' hot, all done up,  
Party till the break of dawn  
Move in groups, leave in twos  
We got swagger.  
Lookin' hot, all done up,  
Dancing 'till the sun comes up,  
Disco romancing,  
Disco romancing._**

Los últimos acordes de la canción de Disco Romancing de Elena Gheorghe hacia que Tamao volviera a la realidad después de esa gran imaginacion que tuvo - Que excitante vida seria – susurraba, tenia una sonrisa al termino de imaginarse semejante locura.

- ¿Pilika, estas enoja conmigo? – le hablaba con cautela pues durante esos minutos de baile su novia en ningún momento lo vio y hablo con él.

- ¿Tu que crees? – le regreso con una pregunta, la chica estaba enojada, tanto lo estaba que no le importo gritarle a su novio en medio de la pista.

- Pues no deberías, yo también estoy algo enojado contigo – le decía, pues recordó el disgusto de escuchar a su novia a la hora de decir un aspecto que le gustaba de un chico, los dos estaban enojados y celoso, como sabemos en una relación alguien debe de ceder y en esta pareja el que iba a ceder era él, pues la verdad no le gustaba estar enojado con ella -Vamos, Pili, no es para tanto –

- No es para tanto, no es para tanto- coloco su ambas manos en la cintura – Una de las características que te gusta de una mujer es que sepa bailar – eso lo grito e hizo que los que bailaban a su al redor los viera.

- Si ¿y que? –

- ¡Yo no tengo esa cualidad! –

- Ya entiendo – se llevo una mano a la barbilla como tratando de pensar en una solución al conflicto que tenia.

La chica estaba sentida, así que intento regresar a la mesa pero la detuvo su novio - Déjame – vio la mano del moreno sujetando su hombro, así que empezó a sacudirse hasta empezó a morderle el brazo.

Chocolove no iba a soltarla a pesar de los mordiscos que le daba a su brazo su dulce e inocente novia - Escucha, solo lo dije por decir –

- No te creo – cerro los ojos y desvió su rostro.

La tomo por los hombros para que lo viera, ella se negaba pero al sentir luego como la mano cálida de él hizo que abriera los ojos - Es que me molesto tu actitud cuando decía lo que te gustaba de un hombre por eso dije lo que dije – Pilika noto en la actitud de arrepentimiento de su novio - Me puse celoso –

- ¿Odias bailar conmigo?–

Chocolove quería reírse por esa pregunta tan tonta – Amor, al contrario, amo bailar contigo, me gusta ver tus intentos de baile – ese comentario no le gusto a Pilika y lo noto él - Quiero decir que me gusta enseñarte bailar– el chico empezó a picarle con el dedo índice la mejilla para que ya sonriera- Me disculpas –

- Esta bien te disculpo – dijo rindiéndose - Yo también tengo algo de culpa en eso – Choco no aguanto en estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- En la mesa cuando llego la tercera ronda, los chicos empezaban a reírse de cualquier estupidez, eso era el inicio de que ya estaba pasados de copas.

- ¿Quiénes son… hip… los conductores designados? – Jeanne pregunto con voz lenta y con ligera dificultad para hablar.

- Yo – decía Horo con un ligero mal humor, pues Anna lo obligo a que hiciera ese deber.

- Presente – levanto la mano este Yoh, éste no era del tipo que le gustaba beber, era el más tranquilo.

- Por supuesto que yo también – el primo de Anna se hizo presente, Manta tenia el deber de cuidar… el auto de su padre, a él realmente no le importaba sus amigos le importaba el auto pues su padre amaba ese vehículo incluso más que sus hijos.

- Denme un poco más de tequila. – pedía esta Jeanne a su novio.

- Por supuesto que ¡NO! – le retiro de mala gana el vaso que tenia su novia – Mira ya estas hasta la…-

- ¡Madre! Me va a matar por no llamarle – interrumpió Chocolove al chinito pues vio la hora que indicaba más de las 3 de la madrugara – Hay que irnos –

- Buena idea - concordaba el gemelo menor.

- No, no, ¡NO!- hacia berrinche la peli rosa - Yo quiero beber champagne –

- Estas ebria, Tamao – le decía una seria Pilika que podía notar en los pómulos un ligero sonrojo a su amiga – Dices cada incoherencia cada vez que bebes- la peli rosa se sintió avergonzada por ese regaño - ¡Mejor pide un wisky! eso es mas razonable – sus demás amigos casi se va hacia atrás con esa sugerencia.

- Hay que irnos ya – Lyserg ayudaba a Tamao y le sostenía para que no se fuera de boca, el ingles estaba un poco más consiente que la chica.

Cuando todos se levantaron y se disponían a irse, la voz de Anna los detuvo - ¿Quién paga la cuenta? – ante esa pregunta todos se miraron.

- ¡MANTA! – todos los chicos acordaron extrañamente quien debía pagar, el susodicho no tuvo otra alternativa más que pagar, a la vez que pedía la cuenta y esperaban al mesero, Jun observo que alguien faltaba.

- Yoh, ¿Dónde se encuentra Hao? – al castaño le invadía la duda pues no se había percatado de la ausencia y locaria de su gemelo hasta que le pregunto Jun.

- No lo sé – se encogió de brazos mientras veía por todas partes hasta que logro ver como su hermano llegaba con pintura en los labios, en todo el rostro y la ropa toda desajustada.

- Parece ser que alguien tuvo suerte – comentaba con malicia esta Anna al ver como llegaba Hao.

- Estas en lo correcto, cuñadita – sonrió satisfecho por lo que había tenido con Marion, pues después de bailar se fueron a la zona en donde se encontraba los acompañantes de esta chica, poco le importo a Hao conocer a los amigos de ella pues se besaron desde que se sentaron después que estuvieron minutos sin dejarse de besar, la chica tuvo que liberarse de los labios de Hao pues ya se tenia de irse, se despidieron con un largo beso - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto una vez saliendo de su recuerdo de hace unos instantes.

Manta que guardaba su cartera fue quien le contesto - Ya nos vamos –

- Que poco aguante tienen chicos – Hao no le gustaba la idea de irse.

- Es verdad - Anna a pesar que no le gustaba mucho estar de acuerdo con Hao, Pilika daba apoyo a sus amigos mientras aplaudía y movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo frenéticamente, Chocolove tuvo que detener su forma de mover la cabeza pues le preocupaba que se lastimara.

- ¡Qué les parecer si seguimos la fiesta en una casa! – más que una pregunta ya era un hecho que planteaba esta Jeanne, Ren vio como su novia frotaba las manos con mucha diversión.

- ¡Hay que ir a un Karaoke! – proponía Pilika con cierta burla que era dirigidas para Anna y Jeanne, ellas entendieron ese golpe bajo por su amiga por eso le estaba mandando miradas intimidatoria. – Mejor… No, ya pasaron de moda – repuso esa Usui mientras se colocaba atrás de su novio para que se interpusieran con ese par de ojos.

- &&&&&&&&&&&&party&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de 10 minutos de salir de ese sito y por fin podían respirar el aire contaminado, todos se encaminaron para sus autos, en ese andar seguían proponer donde irse.

- ¡Vamos a la casa de los hermanos Usui!- vocifero este Hao muy alegremente.

- ¡NO! – los dueños de la casa fueron los que negaron esa locura.

- ¡Vamos a la casa de los hermanos Asakura! –propuso divertida Pilika.

- ¡SI! -

- ¡No! – contesto fuertemente Yoh al contrario de su hermano, Hao lo miraba por una explicación – Nuestros abuelos –

- Demonios, es verdad – Hao se había olvidado lo tan cascarrabias era sus abuelos… bueno más su abuela. Después que propusieron las casas de Chocolove, Tamao, Lyserg, Manta, Jeanne y de los hermanos Tao´s, que por supuestos que todos ellos se negaron, solo quedaban la casa de Anna.

- Por favor, Anna – suplicaba este Horo.

- Dije que ¡NO! –

- Hazlo por nosotros – seguía ese azulito

- Como si eso que convenciera –

- No quería recurrir a esto, ¡YOH, HAZ TU PARTE!- ordeno ese Usui.

Yoh vio a su novia con ojos de cachorros para convencerla, Anna desviaba la mirada pero la insistente mirada de su novio le calaba el corazón, pero no solamente su novio le ponía esos ojos tiernos sino que los muy… listos de sus amigos también la miraban así – ¡Esta bien!, pero dejen de mirarme así – les hablo duramente – ¡Me hace sentir incomoda! –

- ¡Todos a rumbo a la casa de Anna! –gritaba Horo que comenzó a correr hasta el mercedes.

El padre de Anna los había recibido con mucha cortesía a pesar la hora de llegada, cada jovencito agradeció la hospitalidad del señor, Anna los llevo a la sala de entretenimiento y puso un poco de música, Hao sacaba las bebidas que compraron a camino para el departamento, entre ellos comenzaron a platicar de lo sucedido en la escuela y la experiencia de las pruebas.

Jeanne comenzó a canta muy acaramelada, ese cantar era dedicada a su novio, Pilika se sentía como la dueña de la casa por eso prendió la tele y la consola después puso un video juego que le era conocido pues era de su hermano, pues este Horo le encantaba prestarle esos juegos a esa rubia que al parecer le encantaba, desde de terror hasta deporte, puso uno de pelea se inicio un torneo entre ellos y el que perdiera invitaba la próxima ronda de su futura salida y también pondría su casa para la próxima fiesta o salida.

Los que jugaban entre ellos eran Jeanne contra Yoh, éste si que era bueno con ese juego, Hao hizo ruido con la cerveza para que todos le pusiera atención, Yoh le puso pausa al juego.

- Amigo y amigas… - decía con dificultad Hao pues ya estaba algo bebido a diferencia de sus amigos que ya se le estaba pasando el efecto -…Déjenme hacer un brindis por esta ocasión especial en que estamos reunidos- los chicos se veía entre sí, a Hao le estaba poniendo sentimiento a su discurso- Este brindis tiene varios significados: por la amistad, por el amor – su amigos sonrieron - Por la selección de futbol japonés – ahí Hao ya empezaba alucinar - Por las chicas sexy del todo mundo, por el Barcelona – esto último lo dijo gritando, ahí hubo uno que otro rostro que no le gusto.

- ¿El real Madrid, qué? – Pilika detuvo el brindis.

- Es… ¡MI MALDITO BRINDIS, PILIKA, DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR! –Ya exasperado pidió Hao – Cuando lo hagas tu puedes mencionar lo que quieras – con esas palabras la chica tuvo que aguantarse el enojo. – ¡Por la chica que me besuque esta noche!

-_Ya se extendió este brindis _– pensaba Ren mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida - Creo que ya esta borracho – esto fue escuchado por su hermana.

- ¡Por los chicos sexy como yo! - mientras Hao seguía con su brindis Yoh y compañía retomaron con su torneo- ¡Tú no cuentas Yoh por que eres mi gemelo!-

- ¡Idiota! – solo atino a decir el nombrado.

- Y por que ya no tenemos que participar en esos ridículos concursos ¡Salud!, –

- Hasta que dices algo coherente – comento la dueña del departamento.

- Anna – la rubia volteo a ver a Pilika que al parecer quería decirle algo importante, lo intuyo por la tonalidad de su voz - Ya te voy a decir con quien va ser tu cita – la Usui jugaba con la botella de cerveza.

- ¡Por fin!, dime quien es-

- Eh…pues es… - tartamudeaba la pobre chica pues temía a la reacción de su amiga, de dio un trago a la botella pues la boca la sentía seca - Bueno…tu cita es…- Anna ya quería que terminara la maldita frase, Pilika cerro los ojos, respiro y exhalo tres veces - Es… ¡Opacho! -

- Opacho…- Anna dijo en un susurro el nombre, Pilika abrió lentamente los ojos y noto estática a su amiga y algo pálida, la rubia sacudió la cabeza y reacciono hecho una fiera – ¡Con ese niñito! –

- Si, un niño muy astuto que me chantajeo… - le confesa, pues recordó como la hizo prometer hacer una cita con Anna todo para que corriera - Bueno no, yo fui más culpable al decirle: "pide cualquier cosa" – menciono la dichosa frase que utilizo esa noche.

- Eres una…-Pilika esperaba que terminara la frase de enojo pero no la escucho, toda la noche la peli celeste estuvo que estar sentada al lado de su amiga y escuchar el épico regaño que le daba con todo y reclamaciones que también incluía.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Les gusto?

¡No ma! hice 103 paginas… ni siquiera escribo tanto a la hora de hacer un reporte para la escuela.

iba actualizar a finales de noviembre pero se fue alargando mi imaginacion y es por eso actualice hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora si me esforcé mucho para este capitulo casi cuatro meses me tarde para terminanarlo, lo hice con toda la deliadeza que debe tener estos temas, valio la pena el resultado, espero que me disculpen mi falta de actualización y claro los horrores ortográficos que encuentren.

¿Quién quiere a esos sexys strippers?, yo quiero a Chocolove y Horo… bueno más al morenazo. Espero haber manejado bien este capitulo pues me costo mucho, mucho y mucho…

De seguro nadie se imagino que la cita que tiene Anna es con Opacho, pero si no me creen vayan al capitulo si fueramos monostrous.

Les dire que al principio estaba debatiéndome entre si fueran estrellas porno ó stripper, decidi en la segunda opción por culpa de un amigo (pervertido pero de buen corazón) con quien platico de cualquier cosa (sexo, manias, fiestas, amor, un poco de deporte, consejos para la conquistar, etc) que prácticamente nuestras platicas son muy intensas y sin reserva (adoro a mi amigo pues no me juzga como yo no lo juzgo) bueno el caso es que en una fiesta con todos mis amigos, él me platico sobre los table dance yo le hacia preguntas y el sin molestia me contestaba hasta me dijo:"querida amiga, DjPuma13g, un día te llevare a un table dance mixto y te invito a un hombre tan pinche bueno que te bailara muy sexy y te pondrá al 100, será como un regalo de cumpleaños" yo le dije "no ma***, haber si me lo cumples, eso que siempre olvidas regalarme algo" me reí de su ofrecimiento, de esa conversación me inspire para este capitulo.

Por eso se lo dedico a ese amigo, a todos los que han seguido este fic, para lo que no dejan comentarios, y sobre todo a los que se atreven en leer esta locura de fic.

Espero que se hayan paso bien la navidad y que se la pasen super en el año nuevo ¡ya saben coman las 12 uvas!

Querio decir algo más ¡digan no a la trata de personas y cuídense mucho!, lo digo en serio porque cada peligro que hay actualmente.

Bueno ya me voy pues tengo que empezar a escribir mi carta para los reyes magos y madar una carta al polo norte para reclamarle a ese panzon de traje rojo que me trajo ¡NADA!

Nos vemos, hasta pronto y hasta el siguiente año.


	13. Si fueramos quinceañeros?

**Dedicado a los quinceañeras/os...**

* * *

Las fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo pasaron, ya faltaban tan solo cuatro días para que los chicos regresaran a la escuela; el frio de enero se sentía hasta los huesos, los vacacionistas regresaban, la tranquilidad de las calles ya no habría más al regreso de todas las personas.

Un par de chicas caminaban tranquilamente hasta llegar al parque infantil en donde las estarían esperándolas sus otros dos amigos; una de esa chicas tenía el cabello rubio, portaba un abrigo café, botas invernales color negro, bufanda de color oscuro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos guantes, por otra parte; su compañera traía una falda gris, unos mayones negros, zapatos plateados, guantes blancos, bufanda roja como sus ojos, un sombrero que cubría su hermosa cabellera plateada, ambas chicas coincidían que era muy lindas pero también coincidían en que traían entre sus manos bolsas de color negro.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- se cruzaba de brazos esa linda rubia - ¿Qué le he hecho a Pilika para que me haga eso? -

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – rodo los ojos esa linda francesita. - ¿Qué tiene de malo tener una cita con un chico, Anna? –

La nombrada se paró en seco, Jeanne se detuvo enfrente de su amiga - Con un chico de mi edad, nada - dijo con seriedad, - Pero estamos hablamos de un niño de 7 años o algo así– apretó los puños con mucha indignación sobre la cita.

- Jajajaja – se reía escandalosamente, Jeanne durante esas dos semanas de vacaciones no paro de reírse al enterarse del chico con quien saldría Anna.

- ¡Búrlate, Jeanne, eso es lo mejor que haces! –

- ¡Cálmate amiga! - fue abrazar a su amiga para reiniciar su caminar - Haces un huracán en un vaso de agua –

Anna no estaba de humor para las burlas y comentarios sarcásticos - Si salgo con ese niño pensara que soy una roba chicos –

La peli plateada se empezó a imaginar cómo la policía se llevaba a su amiga a la cárcel por ser corruptora de menores, y volvió a estallar en risas - Jajajaja –

- Otra vez – suspiro pesadamente esa rubia.

- Lo siento – se secaba una lagrima que se le escapó por ese ataque de risas - Pero es muy graciosa tu situación –

Anna agarro la bufanda de Jeanne para acercarla a su rostro y decirle amenazadoramente - Mejor de en vez de burlarte dime una solución – luego soltó la bufanda, Jeanne se quitó la bufanda para evitar ese gesto salvaje nuevamente - No quiero salir con el hermano de Chocolove –

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que salgas con Opacho?, él es tan lindo y amoroso – Jeanne no le veía el lado malo de esa cita, es más a ella le encantaría salir con un niño tan encantador como Opacho eso si tuviera su misma edad y que no estuviera con Ren.

Anna se sentía avergonzada por esa cita - Ya te había dicho que van a pensar mal de mí o peor que soy una asalta cunas – susurro tímidamente ella. – Mi reputación está en riesgo -

- Una asalta cuna extremista – ese comentario burlón no le cayó bien a esta Anna y lo noto Jeanne porque le estaba dando una mirada que la dejaba sin aliento y que congelaba su sangre, - Ya, tengo tu solución –

Anna dudaba lo que dijo su amiga pero a la vez quería escuchar que estupidez diría -Dime-

- Me – repitió infantilmente.

- ¡Carajo! deja de estar de graciosita – se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza pues ya sentía que le iba explotar, Anna a veces pensaba – _¿Que le vio, Ren a Jeanne?; creo que es más loca que Pilika -_

- Ok, tranquila - le pedía Jeanne se llevó un rizo de su cabello atrás de la oreja, Anna la miraba fijamente - Pues habla con el niño y explícale tus deseos de no salir con él –

- Ya pensé en eso y no funcionara –

- ¿Entonces para que me pides ayuda? –dijo alterada e indignada esta Jeanne no creía como su amiga no valoraba sus ideas - ¿Por qué dices que no funcionara? -

- Es que los niños son tan volátiles, caprichosos y lo peor de todo son llorones – Anna lo decía por experiencia que tiene con su pequeña prima – No dudo que va a llorar cuando platique con él, no me gusta oír llorar a los niños, me ponen nerviosa y hace que acepte a sus peticiones - ambas chicas se detuvieron en el semáforo, la rubia veía fijamente al frente - Detesto cuando mi prima llora – Jeanne conocía a la pequeña prima de su amiga que era una pequeña demonio, era más mandona que Anna y muy pero muy manipuladora - Aparte no soportaría ver el rostro de Opacho cuando le diga –

- Anna si tienes corazón – comento con una sonrisa cálida - No tienes un corazón que es de hielo – la rubia bufo molesta por esas palabras, la francesita entendió esa indirecta que la dejara en paz - Ya, ya no diré nada más – Jeanne observo su reloj y comenzó a caminar más rápido Anna le seguía el paso - Que tal si le pides apoyo a Chocolove –

Anna sonrió levemente a esa brillante idea - Eso me agrada, es una buena idea, Jeanne -

En los columpios estaba una pareja de enamorados, Chocolove empuja a Pilika para que se balanceara bien, con una sonrisa incrédula - Opacho, mi hermano teniendo una cita con Anna – se rasco la barbilla - Es absurdo, no me lo puedo imaginar –

- Pues imagínatelo – Pilika detuvo su movimiento para luego pararse del columpio.

- Es por eso que Anna te estuvo regañando ese día – el moreno como sus demás amigos fueron testigos de cómo Anna le pedía explicaciones a esta Pilika, lo recordaba perfectamente, ese día que fue hace dos semanas. - Jajaja… Pilika – se empezó a carcajear cuando empezó a recordar - Tenias la cara de niña regañada –

- Ya se están tardando– la Usui ignoro el comentario de su novio, tomo del suelo una bolsa negra.

Chocolove observo esa bolsa negra que al parecer traía un paquete bien arreglado, él comenzó a presentir que algo se le olvido traer y que era de suma importancia para este convivio que tendrían en una hora _– Tengo la sensación que algo me falta, ¿Qué será?, traigo mis llaves, cartera, mi cel está en mi pantalón, me bañe, comí, algo se me olvido ¿pero qué? – _pensaba el moreno muy agobiadamente

- ¡Chocolove, Pilika! –gritaba Jeanne que se apuraba para estar al lado de esa pareja - ¿Cómo están? – la francesita los saludo.

- Bien – contesto cordialmente ese moreno y vio como llegaba la rubia que venía algo pensativa - Mire quien llego… ¡mi futura cuñada! –

Anna dejo de estar en su mundo al momento que escucho ese comentario - Deja de búrlate payaso de circo –

- Me halagas – con una sonrisa decía ese moreno, esta Anna se le había olvidado que insultarlo de esa manera no podía hacer irritar a ese moreno así que decidió hacer a una lado los insultos - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto el único hombre de ese grupo, las tres chicas asintieron, cuando caminaron afuera de ese parque infantil comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vacaciones y lo que hicieron, Chocolove por un momento noto que sus otras dos amigas también traiga bolsas negras eso le dio curiosidad les iba a preguntar ¿Por qué traían esas bolsas y que ocultaban ahí?, pero alguien le hablo.

- Quiero que ayudes con tu hermano – le ordeno esa rubia.

Chocolove sabía que no podía replicar diciendo: "¿Por qué?" O "no quiero hacerlo" porque conocía a esta Anna, tal vez levemente pero sabía lo esencial que era: nunca negarle la ayuda por dos simple razones: la primera porque es su amiga y la segunda podrías morir por las cachetadas que te puede dar, así con su mejor sonrisa falsa - ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? – Pilika tanto Jeanne dejaron de platicar para poner atención a sus dos amigos, - ¿En cómo planeas tener una cita con él? – el moreno no pudo evitar sacar ese comentario burlón.

- No – contesto tranquilamente Anna.

Jeanne al notar que su amiga se aguantaría y dejaría pasar esa burla, entonces la francesita tuvo la brillante idea que era: abusar de esa paciencia para ver hasta donde llegaría su límite - Creo que su cita seria ir al parque infantil y ver barney –

- Anna, sabía que te gustaba menores pero no para tanto – ahora se unía Pilika, la rubia empezó a realizar ejercicio de respiraron y contar hasta 10 o hasta el número que la logre tranquilizar.

- Esa es buena Pilika – la felicitaba esa francesa.

Chocolove en tono serio dijo - Cuando se casen les regales pañales y dulces – ese comentario fue que las hizo estallar en risa y también hizo que Anna dejara sus ejercicio para controlar su temperamento.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – pregunto con toda la tranquilidad posible que poseía esa rubia.

- No – contestaron al unísono ese trío.

En una esquina se pararon para continuar con esa "platica" - En la noche de bodas de seguro le cantaras una canción de cuna – decía con plena confianza ese moreno, Pilika y Jeanne vieron como Anna tomo del cuello a ese moreno para empezar a darle con todo, le dio un par de cachetada tan fuerte que parecía que les sacarían los dientes.

Después de 15 minutos de violencia no controlada, ahí estaba Chocolove tirado en el suelo, recuperando el aliento y frotándose las manos a esa la mejillas hinchadas, el ojo morado y comenzando a reglar su ropa fuera de lugar, Anna suspiro aliviada pues saco todo su frustración y coraje, Pilika ayudaba a levantarse a su novio Jeanne también les ayudaba, Anna se acercó al moreno que ya estaba parado - Bien – la rubia le arreglo y le cerro la sudadero que porta ese moreno, Chocolove estaba en estado de alerta por si ocurría otro hecho tan demoniaco que paso hace unos minutos atrás - Quiero que me acompañes cuando le diga a Opacho que no saldré con el –le hablo lentamente .

Anna al termino de decir esas palabras, levanto su bolsa negra y comenzó alejarse de ellos, Chocolove fue tras de ella – Piensa en romperle el corazón de mi hermanito y aparte quieres que lo vea, eres cruel Anna - Jeanne y Pilika fueron junto a ellos.

- De verdad es necesario – el tono de voz que utilizaba Anna se ponía notar que no estaba segura en hacer eso - Te necesito para que lo consueles - luego miro a Chocolove - ¿Me ayudaras? –

Chocolove se rasco la cabeza, noto en la mirada de Anna que lo necesitaba en este asunto, también se podía ver en los ojos de ella algo de angustia por lo que piensa hacer - Bueno está bien pero deja de mirarme así y cambia ese rostro ¿quieres?– Anna desvió la mirada junto con una ligera sonrisa, el moreno no le gustaba ver a las chicas con cara de preocupación lo hacían sentía triste por eso opto por ayudarla.

- Y tú también me ayudaras Pilika –

- ¿Por qué?- se quejó la Usui.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió Anna - Porque tú fuiste la que me metiste en este problema – Pilika no tenía escapatoria tendría que ayudarla, Jeanne estaba feliz que la rubia tendría gran apoyo y claro que ella también le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Saliendo de una tienda en donde envuelven regalos, iban un trío de amigos, dos de ellos eran hermanos y uno era pequeño - ¿Cómo te pasaste navidad y año nuevo, Yoh? –pregunto el enano de ese trío.

Cuando iba a contestar Yoh su hermano se le adelanto - Estuvo llorando todas las vacaciones –

- ¿De verdad?– Manta no se podía creer eso, bueno, tenía la posibilidad que el 50% de seguridad que no lloraría pero... el otro 50% gano.

- Extrañe mucho a esta Anna – hablaba tiernamente ese gemelo.

- ¡Que dramático! – decía Hao con mucha vergüenza de tan cursi que era su gemelo,

Una brillo de maldad se le podía ver en ojos de Manta - ¿Cómo estas sobre el asunto del cita? –

- Estoy tranquilo, es Opacho es un niño, Anna me quiere a mí- decía seguro y sin contratiempos - No es un gran rival –

Hao y Manta se vieron entre ellos - Que mentiroso eres, si estuviste todas las vacaciones gritando, llorando y maldiciendo a Opacho por ser tan lindo - comentaba ácidamente su hermano mayor - ¡Eres celoso! – Manta estaba de acuerdo con Hao en lo último pues recordó cómo se puso Yoh cuando Anna describió a su hombre ideal.

- Hao, que buen hermano eres – decía con mucho sarcasmo - Bueno cambiando de tema, ya falta poco días para que entremos a la escuela – con agobio decía esto último Yoh.

- ¡Qué mal!- exclamo Hao con mucha frustración por lo tan cortas vacaciones les dieron, en cambio Manta ya quería entrar a la escuela, estaba muy animado.

- Ya quiero que sea Lunes – decía Oyamada como consecuencia recibió por parte de ese par de gemelos una mirada de enojo- Pero véanlo así, iremos una semana para termina el semestre y otra vez una breve vacaciones – repuso nerviosamente para lograr que se relajaran esos gemelos.

- Eso sí – Hao estaba feliz por esa información que le dio ese chaparro.

- En el próximo semestre me cambiare de salón y me iré con Anna – comentaba sus planes Yoh.

- Yo al salón de Chocolove –Hao también ya se idealizaba.

Manta se le ocurrió una fantástica idea - Oigan ¿Por qué no mejor nos organizamos con los demás para así cambiarnos al mismo grupo?-

- Eso me gusta más – Yoh le dio un breve codazo a su mejor amigo.

- Seremos el mejor grupo de toda la escuela, los más desastrosos, inteligentes y divertidos – anunciaba Hao a todo pulmón que los que pasaba a lado de ese trío los veía detenidamente. – Y los profesores nos tendrán miedo y…-

El sonido de un celular interrumpió los gritos de guerra de Hao, contesto su cel este Yoh - ¿Hola?, ya vamos en camino a tu casa no desesperes, nos vemos Jun – el castaño guardo su teléfono – Hay que apurarnos – comenzaron su carrera contra reloj ese trío.

En una camioneta negra se encontraban una peli verde junto con el Usui que estaban regresando de sus compras, Horo veía detenidamente la ventana y dejo salir un suspiro - Otro año que se fue –

- Sí – Jun les contesto sutilmente.

El chico se agarró la cabeza - Y no vi los juegos olímpicos por esos malditos concurso y castigos – Horo era un fanático de ver a todos esos deportistas que han dedicado toda su vida al deporte.

Jun sentía pena por él pero no tanto por eso se atrevió a decir - Fueron los mejores –

Horo se cruzó de brazos al oír ese comentario y lo hacía sentir que se perdió de algo sumamente emocionante, tenía ganas de llorar y maldecir pero mejor decidió cambia de tema - ¿Estas segura que todos irán? –

- Claro –

- ¿Él sabe? –

- No, es sorpresa – saco su cel para ver la hora que eran las 18hrs - Basón, hay que ir vamos rápido, ya está anocheciendo y no tendré tiempo para arreglar lo que falte – su chofer gustosamente acepto su orden y como si fuera piloto de carrera hizo que esa camioneta fuera a toda velocidad.

Ese cuarteto que eran conformado por tres chicas y un chico estaban enfrente de una hermosa casa y tenía una camioneta estacionada, el moreno se apresuró en abrir la puerta pues el tiempo se agotaba, las tres chicas estaban cansadas pues tuvieron correr hasta la casa de él para recoger el obsequio que olvido.

- Ay, Chocolove que bueno que no se te olvida la cabeza– decía Jeanne.

- Tranquilas, va ser rápido – abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para darle paso a esas tres jovencitas - Pasen – una vez adentro cerro de un solo azoto la puerta - Mamá YA REGRESE – llevo a sus invitadas a la sala para que tomaran asiento y descansaran.

La señora salió de la cocina, Chocolove fue con su madre, paso por ese estrecho pasillo y se encontraron frente a frente - Hijo, hola, pensé que ya estabas en el convivio con tus amigos –

- En eso iba – suspiro él -Mamá puedo llevarme a Opacho al convivio -

- Pero hijo sabes que Opacho no va salir en este día porque …–

- Está vigilando a los reyes magos cuando llegue, lo sé- decía con mucha rapidez- Pero será bueno para distraerlo – noto la indecisión en los ojos de su progenitora Anda má, lo cuidare, tú sabes que lo hago –

- Ira contigo con dos condiciones – Chocolove sonrió al escuchar eso.

- Dilas –

- La primera si él quiere - enumeraba con los dedos esa señora para darle más importancia a sus pedido - Y segundo, me prometes que llegaran temprano a casa –

- Hecho – extendió la mano ese moreno, su madre le apretó ligeramente la mano para luego abrazarlo, Chocolove le encantaba que su madre fuera muy amorosa con él, - Voy a hablar con él – se alejó de esos cálidos brazos.

- No lo obligues, ¿entendido? – le grito a su hijo con una sonrisa,

Chocolove paso enfrente de sus amigas - En un minuto regreso - se fue corriendo, notaron como tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Qué raro es tu novio – susurro esa rubia.

- Ya lo sé – la Usui claro que lo sabía era una de esas cualidades que les gustaba de él.

La señora McDonnell entro a la sala y se sorprendió que había invitadas - Hola Pilika… - las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a la señora de la casa - Anna y Jeanne, ¿Cómo pasaron estas fiestas? – la señora se quedó parada enfrente de ellas.

- Bien señora ¿y usted? – contesta Anna con mucha cordialidad.

- De maravilla, nos fuimos a visitar a unos parientes en New York – les platicaba la señora, las tres chicas no sabían que Chocolove conocía esa ciudad, la mujer sonrió al recordar su viaje que estuvo algo abrumador y loco pero al final valió la pena pues sus hijos vieron a su abuelo con buena salud - ¿Quieren unas galletas y chocolate? –

- No creo,-respondió esta Jeanne con timidez.

- Vamos no me hagan insistir –con una cálida sonrisa

- Aceptamos, señora – Pilika se atrevió a contestar, la señora se fue a la cocina, las tres chicas no sabía qué hacer, se veían entre ellas, la mujer regreso con las galletas y el chocolate caliente que era muy bueno para este frío - Es muy amable de por su parte – ese grupo de mujeres degustaron esa bebida caliente con sumo cuidado para no quemarse la lengua.

Mientras en la habitación de los hermanos McDonnell, Chocolove entro sumamente apurado y comenzó a buscar el maldito regalo que compro, busco en el armario, en el escritorio, entre su ropa interior y ropa sucia, todo ese movimiento fue testigo Opacho que estaba en su cama con un cuaderno, el morenazo mayor sintió la mirada de hermano - Opacho, arréglate me vas acompañar al convivio que organizo Jun –

El niño empezó a saltar en la cama - ¡NO! – y comenzó a lanzarle una almohada a Choco - ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –

- ¿Ocupado? ¿tú? – Choco le regreso la almohada pero el pequeñín lo esquivo.

- Si – para de salta para luego sentarse en la cama y ponerse a escribir en esa libreta.

El moreno mayor se acercó lentamente a su familiar - ¿Qué haces? –

- Una carta –

- Como es eso – le quito el lápiz a su hermanito para captar su atención - Pensé que ya le habías escrito a los reyes –

- Ya lo hice pero esto es otra carta para Santa Claus – Opacho intentaba quitarle el lápiz a su hermano pero el muy infeliz no se lo cedía.

- Pero ya paso navidad –

- Ya lo sé, es una carta de reclamación – Opacho muy listo que es, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo que se encorvara y así logro quitarle su lápiz para continuar su escrito - Porque no me trajo nada de lo que le pedí -

- Si te trajo algo –comento con el poco aire que todavía poseía sus pulmones después de ese golpe.

- Un carbón – dijo con desprecio ese pequeñín - Yo me comporte bien el año pasado –

Chocolove tenía una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Dónde piensas dejar esa carta?, si santa ya está de vacaciones y cerro la fábrica – ya se estaba recuperando del golpe.

- Le pediré a los reyes que se lo mande y aparte que le den un escarmiento a ese gordo del traje rojo – el niño empezó a golpear sus manos y con una mirada de asesino.

- Y te preguntas porque santa te trajo el carbón – se llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos de sus jeans, se mecía con sus pies y miraba el techo

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Opacho rompió el lápiz en dos.

Chocolove trago en seco - Dije que te cambies rápido porque no quiero dejar esperando a las chicas – el pequeñín le puso más atención que a una modelo en bikini - Allá abajo esta Anna y Jeanne – noto que cuando dijo el nombre de esa rubia los ojos de su hermanito brillaron y ni hablar cunado nombro a Jeanne parecía que iba a flotar - Y Pilika – agrego, Opacho hizo una mueca de asco a la última chica, eso no le agrado a Chocolove – _Un día de estos voy averiguar por qué no le agrada -_

Opacho con sus pequeños pies fue al armario para abrirlo ruidosamente - Baja, Choco, me voy a cambiar, atiende bien a esta Anna y Jeanne – se comenzó a desvestir para estar en bóxer que tenían dibujos de pokemones, Chocolove se aguantó las ganas de reírse -Ahí voy, me das un poco de tu colonia –

- Por supuesto – Choco estaba debajo de la cama porque recordó que ahí estaba el mendigo regalo, se levantó para luego ir a la entrada de la habitación - Te espero abajo – mientras bajaba esas escaleras se encontró a su mamá.

- ¿Convenciste a tu hermano? –

- Se está arreglando – Chocolove bajo de un solo salto los últimos tres escalones fue con sus amigas, no se le hizo raro que estuvieran bien atendidas por parte de su mamá que es un amor con sus amigos, se sentó en esa mesita de la sala y se quedó viendo a esa rubia que estaba entretenida con esa galleta de chocolate. - Bien, Anna esta es tu oportunidad, él va a bajar –

Bebió de su taza de chocolate y se limpió elegantemente su boca - Aquí, en tu casa y tu mamá cerca - comentaba en baja voz esa rubia - Olvídalo, sé que estoy en terreno peligroso - se cruzó de brazos - Quiero un terreno neutral –

- Sabía que ibas a decir eso,- Chocolove la miraba juguetonamente - Por eso voy a llevar a Opacho a la casa de Ren, ahí le explicas amablemente y luego tiernamente le rompes el corazón - Anna rodo los ojos.

Se escuchaban unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban a ellos, ellos vieron como venía vestido ese pequeñín con un pantalón de vestir color gris, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, un sweater negro, bufanda azul marino y guantes de piel que le quedaban grandes que de seguro lo tomo de la ropa de su hermano, las chicas percibieron una rico aroma de cítricos, Pilika reconoció esa aroma pues es la colonia que le regalo a su novio en navidad - Ya llegue- dijo con mucho orgullo, se acero a esa rubia y a esa peli plateada para luego sentarse en medio de ella - Anna, Jeanne hola –

- Hola, Opacho – la francesa abrazo con ternura a ese niño.

- Jeanne – el correspondió.

- Que hermosura de niño – comentaba con mucho amor y luego miro a esta Anna -¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? –

Se separó brutalmente de esa chica y se paró para luego hablar seriamente – No, lo siento, yo ya tengo una – decía orgullosamente ese niño.

- Jeanne – la nombro en forma de amenaza esa rubia.

- Hola cuñada – al final Opacho se dirigió a esa peli celeste pues no tenia de otra pues su madre había entrado a la sala.

- Cuñadito – con una sonrisa falsa lo saludaba.

Chocolove dio una aplauso para distraer a su novia y hermano - Bueno, ya nos vamos mamá - tomo de la mano a Pilika que no dejaba de lanzarle mirada envenenada a su hermanito, - Volvemos más tarde – le dio un beso a madre para luego abrir la puerta, le cedió el paso a Jeanne y Anna, luego Pilika, Opacho para luego él cerrar.

- Recuerda Chocolove lo que platicamos y no les des dulces a tu hermano –le grito su madre antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Afuera de la casa de la familia Tao se encontraba una pareja más tierna de todo el mundo, el caballero tenía la melena de color verde y con un traje blanco con guantes negro, este hombre era acompañado por esa linda peli rosa que era una lindura. - Lyserg, me alegra verte –Tamao abrazaba al inglés con suma familiaridad.

- Igualmente, te sentaron bien las vacaciones – el chico no tuvo que otra que responder a su amor secreto.

- ¿Dónde fuiste de vacaciones? –preguntaba ella mientras tocaba el timbre.

- A Inglaterra a visitar a toda la familia –

Tamao se abrazó a si misma por culpa del frio que los aquejaba - Tu prima fue contigo –

- No, ella fue a Francia a visitar a su abuelos paternos - Lyserg le encantaba ir a Inglaterra y visitar su viejo barrio en donde creció, en su viaje de vacaciones visito a su abuela y tías de parte de su familia materna - Fueron geniales las vacaciones de invierno- el joven ingles no pudo dejar de sonreír porque tuvo la oportunidad de asistir al último partido de su equipo de futbol favorito y se compró una bufanda -¿Y tú? – dejo un lado su emoción para concentrarse en esa bella chica.

- Me quede en casa con mi mamá, pasamos la navidad y año nuevo con la familia Usui – la peli rosa se la paso bomba a lado de esos hermanos Usui, la señora Usui tanto su mamá prepararon una deliciosa cena, ya llevaban años compartiendo la cena de navidad y año nuevo, Tamao se estaba desesperando que todavía no les abrieran la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de esa puerta venia un chico de ojos dorados que caminaba pesadamente y que tenía aun puesta su pijama, fue abrirles a sus molestos invitados de su hermana mayor, Ren no estaba de buen humor ¡que no era nada nuevo en ese chico! - Que fastidio, odio el inicio de año nuevo - abrió la puerta sin mucho tacto, vio como esa pareja le regalaba una sonrisa- Tamao, Lyserg pasen -

- Ren, hola – la peli rosa antes de entrar a la casa, saludo con un beso en la mejilla a ese chinito.

Mientras Lyserg le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo – Me alegra verte otra vez -

- Igualmente – con mucha elegancia le respondió, los guio hasta la sala en donde se encontraba su madre que estaba tejiendo una bufanda, su padre veía la tele pues estaba observando una película de acción. Lyserg y Tamao saludaron a los dueños de esa casa y se quedaron sentados en ese sillón largo y cómodo.

- ¿Y Jun? – pregunto esa linda chica.

- Salió con tu amigo Horo – decía con mucho rencor pues después de esa salida al antro, su hermana y Horo han estado mucho en contacto, eso le parecía raro y le molestaba - Estúpido Usui –susurro ese maldición para que no le escuchara su madre.

- Últimamente anda juntos – se incorporaba a la plática su progenitora.

- Lo he notado – con una sonrisa cálida adornaba el rostro de Ren, ese gesto no paso por alto a sus dos amigos que eran testigo por primera vez como era tierno su compañeros.

En la calle, estaba un grupo de chicos que estaba por cruzar la calle, el más pequeño de edad se paró en seco y extendió su pequeño brazo - Me das la mano Anna –

Chocolove que era abrazado por su novia no logro reprimir una risita - Claro que sí – Anna no tuvo de otra que tomarlo de la mano, Jeanne tenía unos ojos de ternura al ver esa acción.

- Dime, Opacho, ¿qué te trajo Santa Claus? –preguntaba Maiden.

- Un carbón –

Pilika no dudo en burlarse de su cuñadito - Jajaja, eres un niño muy mal portado –

- ¡Cállate Pilika! –

- ¡Cállame, Opacho! –

Tanto Anna y Chocolove detenían a ese par antes de que se lanzaran a golpes, - ¡Cálmense los dos! –grito un malhumorado moreno que ya no aguantaba esas típicas pelea, Pilika y Opacho se quedaron congelados por esa reacción -¡Demonios! –

- Es que…- empezaban nueva mente ese par de pleitistas pero el moreno se le adelanto.

- ¡Ya basta! – Chocolove se quitó el agarre de su novia para luego alejarse del grupo, Anna imito a su amigo y luego le siguieron ese trío.

En la sala, este Ren se estaba desahogándose con sus amigos - Jeanne aun no me ha llamado, ni siquiera me llamo en mi cumpleaños – con ojos triste se le podía ver a ese chico - Ni ustedes, ni los demás, eso me hace sentirme mal –

- Es verdad que fue tu cumpleaños – Lyserg abrazo a su amigo por segunda vez.

- Feliz cumpleaños -Tamao le dio dos besos en ambas mejillas y un abrazo.

Ren se sintió bien por esas felicitaciones aunque fueran atrasadas– Gracias chicos – el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose puso atento.

- ¡Ya regrese! –

- Hola hija – la señora recibía con una sonrisa a su amada hija que venía cargando una caja, luego vio que atrás venia ese Usui que estaba cargando otras dos cajas - Horo-

- Tamao y Lyserg – Horo fue a saludarlos pues era la primera vez de ese año nuevo que los veía.

- Ren, todavía no te cambias –Jun tenía una cara de disgusto al ver la vestimenta que todavía trae su hermano desde la mañana.

- ¿Para qué? –

- No creo que tú quieres asistir al convivio con tu pijama de Batman – comentaba ella, Ren no le incomodaba ir al convivio con esa vestimenta tan cómoda - Dudo que quieras que te vea así tu novia - Ren abrió los ojos pues no sabía que su novia asistiría pues él tenía entendido que su Jeanne iba llegar un día antes de entrar a la escuela -¿O sí? -

- Está bien – dijo en tono derrotado, desapareció de la sala, Jun al escuchar que su hermano subía las escalera y al escuchar el fuerte portazo que dio, se acercó a sus amigo y familiares, entonces, le empezó a contarles el plan que había planeado desde hace días junto con Horo.

El timbre tocaba y tocaba, fue atender esta Jun, su mayor sorpresa fue ver al pequeñín de Manta, Hao e Yoh, los llevo con los demás que esperaban ahora en el comedor, estaban todos sentados a los costados de esa larga mesa que podía albergar hasta 30 personas, en las cabeceras estaba los señores de la casa - Hola padres de Ren y Jun – decía tan jovial ese gemelo menor.

- Hao, Yoh y Manta, han crecido mucho – se acercó la señora para abrazar a esos tres chico.

- Es verdad, han crecido mucho… -hablaba el señor En pero al ver a este Manta – Bueno, más por ustedes gemelos que este Manta –

Un silencio se produjo, el señor En era conocido por ser sincero y por no tener nada de tacto al decir la verdad - Que incomodo –susurro Horo a este Lyserg que estaba de acuerdo.

La señora Ran tuvo que cambia ese ambiente que siempre logra realizar su amado esposo - Supe que andas de novio con Anna – iniciaba platica y con eso el ambiente se aligero - ¿Cómo va su romance? -

- Bien, señora -con mucho orgullo decía éste.

Jun se fue al lado del orto gemelo mayor - Hao traen lo que les pedí –

- Claro – enseño su pequeña caja que era envuelta en una bolsa negra - Fuimos a comprarlo antes de llegar aquí –

- Dámelos, los esconderé- Jun fue hasta el armario de despensa donde se localizaba varias cajas de distinto tamaños.

El convivio se inició, empezaron a platicar entre ellos, Yoh fue con ese Usui - Horo, amigo, no te veía desde la fiesta, ¿Cómo te la pasaste? –

- Bien, nos quedamos en casa para pasar navidad y año nuevo – luego entrecerró los ojos y señalo a su amiga – Tuve la hermosa compañía de Tamao y su mamá - Horo nunca olvidaría esas fiesta, se divertido como nunca, platico con su amiga, realizo bromas junto con su hermana, hicieron muñecos de nieve, bebió sidra, bebió vino, se devoro un enorme pavo que fue preparado por su madre, hermana, Tamao y la madre de ésta última - ¿Y tú Yoh? –

- Nos fuimos a Izumo con toda la familia – Yoh le agrada regresar al lugar donde nació, era precioso en esa época de año con toda esa nieve y esa gran casa que tenían, Hao e Yoh se la pasaron ayudando a su madre en los preparativos - Hao tanto como Yo le ayudamos a nuestra mamá a realizar la cena de año nuevo, hicimos un banquete y después fuimos al templo -

- Se oye divertido – Horo que tenía le dio una de taza de chocolate a ese gemelo - ¿Manta y tú? –

- Mi hermana y yo la pasamos con mis tíos, mis padres tuvieron que salir en esas fechas – Manta no le era extraño que sus padres tuviera negocios para esas fechas, aunque comprendía que los negocios eran importantes para el mantenimiento de la cadena de empresas que un día heredaría, el pequeñín tenía ese sentimiento de soledad, pero ese sentir fue diluyéndose y toda gracias a sus tíos y porque no decir de su prima- Mis tíos son geniales porque nos llevaron a Okinawa -Manta siempre la agradaba ir a visitar a sus tíos pues eran personas amables, su tía es una persona linda físicamente y de actitud a pesar de ser una gran modelo, ella era diferente a la mayoría que trabajan en esa rama porque sabe cocinar y es muy hogareña, una que prueba que sabe cocinar fue que preparo toda la cena; su tío les dio regalos que claro no remplaza la compañía de sus padres, su tío jugo con su hermana y con él; en esos días que convivio con su prima la noto diferente pues era más amable, estaba más feliz y todos los día tenía un sonrisa tímida hasta ayudo a realizar la cena - Mi hermana junto con Anna me hicieron bromas, mi tía hizo la comida, el clima de Okinawa estuvo delicioso –

- Me alegro por ti – decía ese Usui desvió su mirada a ese inglés y esa peli rosa- Tamao y Lyserg están muy juntitos -

- Es verdad - Yoh no se había dado cuenta de eso.

- ¿Serán novios? –cuestionaba Manta con cierta duda.

- Hay que ir averiguarlo – proponía ese peli celeste. - Hola chicos –

- Tamao que linda estas – decía gentilmente este Yoh

- Lyserg me trajiste algo de Inglaterra – Horo abrazo a ese peli verde - Aunque sea una playera del Manchester United o city.-

- No, lo siento- Horo quería llorar porque ya había soñado tener un jersey de cualquier equipo inglés.

- ¡Ya llegue! – hacia acto de presencia un moreno sumamente guapo con esos jeans, chamarra negro, y playera blanca parecía rockero.

- ¡Yo también! – le hacía segunda voz ese pequeñín

- ¡A mí que me importa! – contesto este Hao fue hasta ese moreno mayor para arrollarlo con una abrazo - ¡Chocolove amigo! – atrás de ese par de llego venia esas tres linda damas.

Yoh fue tras su novia - Anna, amor por fin nos vemos – se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

La rubia llevo una mano a la mejilla de éste para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios- Te extrañe – Anna no era mucho de exteriorizar sus sentimiento por eso este Yoh se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se le alegro mucho al oír eso.

- Yo también – le susurro junto al oído, era una escena digna para un óscar todos que estaba presenciando eso tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡El Amor! - fue la primera en hablar esta Jeanne - ¡Que cursi son! –

- ¿Tienes envida? –cuestiono con mucha soberbia esta Anna.

- Si lo tengo – con un sonrisa contesta Maiden

- Pues no debería pues nosotros somos más cursis que ellos – la voz de Ren retumbo con potencia en ese comedor, Jeanne fue abrazarlo y rego besos en todo ese rostro masculino, Ren se veía bien con esos jeans color azul oscuro, zapatos, camisa negra y tenía arremangada hasta los codos las mangas.

- ¿Jun está todo listo? – hablo en voz baja Pilika que aprovecho el momento en que todos estaban viendo como Jeanne besaba a su novio con tanta desesperación, esa peli celeste no la juzgaba pues entendía que era mucho tiempo sin ver a su amado.

- Si, ya sabes hay que actuar - le respondía, cuando la segunda escena de amor que era digna de una película prono pues fue un beso tan apasionado que este Chocolove tuvo que cubrir los ojos inocentes de su pequeño hermanito y éste insistía en quitarse esas molestas manos.

Después de cinco minutos Opacho pregunto - ¿Dónde está la rosca? –

Esa pregunta volvió a la realidad a este Ren que paso por alto que tenían espectadores - Hola amigos –

- Hola Ren – le contestaron todo, el joven Tao miro toda la sala para ver si no estaban sus padres y tuvo suerte que ellos no se encontraba en el comedor para presenciar su beso.

- ¿Porque me miran fijamente? – decía pues noto como sus amigos lo miraban pícaramente.

- Es tu imaginación, querido – los brazos de su novia le rodearon el cuello, él no se quedó atrás y la abrazo por la cintura; los demás invitados reanudaron sus pláticas y dejaron de lado a esa pareja

Ren la miro detenidamente, amaba mucho a esa chica que lo tenía flechado - Jeanne, te extrañe ¿Cuándo volviste? –

- Ayer en la noche –

- Me dijiste que volvería el domingo en la noche -

- Lo sé, te quería dar una sorpresa – Jeanne en todas sus vacaciones no dejaba de pensar en él y por eso le pidió a su padre en adelantar el regreso a casa.

- Me la diste – le dio un rápido besos en los labios.

- Vamos a partir la rosca – anunciaba esta Jun que traía ese delicioso pan, Horo le ayudo a cargarlo, todos se empezaron a reunir alrededor de la mesa.

Hao observo con Opacho sacaba por debajo del sweater un cuaderno y lápiz - ¿Porque tiene un cuaderno tu hermano, Chocolove? –

- ¿Qué?, pensé que lo dejo…- giro hacia donde veía este Hao, ahí está su hermano hincado en esa silla para así lograr apoyarse en la mesa y comenzar a escribir - Está haciendo una carta de inconformidad para Santa – le respondía a la pregunta de antes.

- ¿Quién primero? –lanzo la organizadora del convivio, todos se miraban entre sí.

- El más pequeño – contesta el recién llegado En Tao junto con su Esposa.

- El más viejo – respondía este Opacho.

- Mejor Yo –Ren tomo entre las manos el cuchillo que tenía su hermana y partió la rosca, para no hacer el cuento largo a Ren, Anna, Yoh, Opacho, Chocolove, los señores Tao, Jeanne, Tamao, e Lyserg no les tocaron muñecos; a los que sí fueron los hermanos Usui, Jun, Hao y Manta.

- Jaja les tocaron muñecos chicos, les toca hacer los tamales –decía un burlón Chocolove.

- ¿Que son los tamales? –preguntaba este Horo a su amigo.

- Según el profesor Peyote es un platillo tradicional de su país - se rascaba la cabeza este Manta y luego saco su diccionario bolsillo – Tamal es el nombre genérico dado a varios platillos americanos de origen indígena preparados generalmente con masa de maíz o harina de maíz cocida al vapor, envuelta en hojas de la mazorca de la misma planta de maíz o de plátano, bijao, maguey, aguacate e incluso papel aluminio o plástico. Lleva relleno, el cual puede contener carnes, vegetales, chiles, frutas, salsas y otros ingredientes. Además pueden tener sabor dulce o salado. – después de terminar de leer vio como sus amigos trataban de entender la nueva información.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer esta tradición que es ajena a nosotros? – cuestionaba Pilika que no le agrado en sacar ese muñequito.

- Chocolove – le respondió esta Jun con su singular buen humor.

- ¿Por qué acceder hacer esto, hermana? – ahora le habla su hermanito.

- Porque quería realizar algo nuevo y Chocolove me dio esta idea – comento ella - No fue fácil pedir a un panadero en realizar esta rosca -

- Fue divertido esta convivencia ¿no lo creen? – hablo Chocolove, sus amigos no le podían negarlo pues la verdad se divirtieron mucho porque se burlaron de los que le salió el muñeco aparte el ambiente de ansiedad y la tensión de saber a quién le tocaría.

- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto, amor? – se acercaba esta Pilika a su novio

- Porque siempre he querido hacer esto con ustedes –con una sonrisa soñadora - Me hace recordar cuando vivía en New York, muchos de mis vecinos eran latinos y me invitaban a sus casas, ese día terminaba con mucho pan - se llevaba una mano al estómago -Tuve curiosidad en realizarlo – miro a esa joven Tao – Gracias por ayudarme en realizar este sueño – Jun le regalo una sonrisa.

- A poco vivías en New York - Yoh no sabía mucho del pasado de ese moreno.

- Claro – Choco tomo asiento a lado de su hermano, sus demás amigos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para así escuchar mejor a su nuevo entrenamiento - Ahí nací me mude a Japón cuando tenía 8 años –

- ¿Qué recuerdas más? – le preguntaba este Horo que tenía la boca llena de ese delicioso pan y que era acompañado por ese chocolate.

El moreno a pesar que era muy pequeño en ese entonces cuando vivía en E.U tenía muy buena memoria - Mis amigo del barrio me invitaban a diferentes fiestas, cumpleaños, quince años, posadas y etc., –

- ¿Quince años?, ¿Qué es eso? –decía una intrigada Jeanne que ya se había acabado su pedazo de pan.

Chocolove se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para lograr recordar el significado de esa fiesta - Es cuando una adolescente realizan una fiesta de forma distinta su cumpleaños número 15, también es conocida como sus quince primaveras, realizan un gran fiesta, invitan a familiares, amigos de la familia, amigos de la festejada, tiene chamelanes, hay mucha comida, baile y un gran pastel, usualmente esta fiesta lo hacen las chicas –

- Quince años – susurraba incrédulo este Hao.

- Suena interesante –decía este Yoh

- ¿Que son chamelanes? – cuestionaba este Manta.

- Son chicos que bailan con la quinceañera – decía con desinterese este Chocolove.

- Al cumplir 15 años – una soñadora Jeanne decía.

- Hablando de cumpleaños años –comentaba en voz baja esta Anna

Las luces se apagaron, Ren se asustó por ese repentino apagón, él noto como sus amigos se fijaban en ese pasillo que daba a la cocina, había unas especia de fogata caminante que se dirigía al comedor, cuando ya venía acercándose Ren no podía creer que su madre venia cargando una pastel junto con ella iba su padre con unas cajas de diferentes tamaños, Ran pudo notar como a sus hijo se le iluminaba las cara por semejante sorpresa- Feliz cumpleaños, Hijo –la señora se quedó enfrente de su hijo, Ren le ayudo a su madre en colocar el gran pastel de chocolate amargo, abrazo a sus progenitores y atrás de ellos a su hermana.

- ¡Felicidades Ren! –gritaron en unísono sus amigos, ya con la luz encendida giro a verlos y noto que tenían esos típicos sombreros de cumpleaños.

- Amigos –respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Pensaste que nos olvidamos de ti, idiota – le decía este Usui que lo abrazaba efusivamente.

- La verdad es que sí – Ren correspondió al abrazo de parte de su mejor amigo.

- Eres un tonto –ahora el turno en felicitarlo era Anna, Ren le dio un beso en la frente a ella.

Horo le extendió un sobre con moño - Toma mi regalo –

- Espero que no se hentai – le advertía cuando comenzaba a quitarles la envoltura.

- Entonces regrésamelo – le arrebato el regalo.

- Toma –Anna le dio su regalo.

- Gracias – Ren la volvió abrazar, no pudieron evitar en sentir celos sus respectivas parejas por eso fueron a deshacer ese abrazo tan cariñoso según ellos.

- Parte el pastel – prácticamente ordenaba Jeanne, antes de partir sus amigos y familiares le cantaron el happy birthday, Ren realizo el primer corte y todos aplaudieron a cada invitado les entrego una rebanada de pastel.

- ¡Dame!, ¡dame! –coreaba este Opacho.

Chocolove escupió pues recordó algo - ¡No le den pastel a mi hermano! –

- Demasiado tarde – decía este Ren a la hora de ya no sentir el plato que le correspondía al menor de los McDonnell.

- ¡Opacho ven! - Chocolove fue tras de su hermanos que no paraba de correr y a la vez de comer ese pastel tan cargado de azúcar.

- Yo le hubiera realizado quince años a mi hijo – comentaba el señor En mientras saboreaba ese delicioso postre. - Esta delicioso el pastel -

- ¡Ayúdenme atraparlo! –pedía ese moreno al ver como sus amigos estaban muy concentrados en comer, la única que le iba ayudar no era precisamente su pareja sino alguien de quien menos esperaba.

La rubia se paró a lado de Chocolove espero a que Opacho terminara de correr alrededor de la mesa, le pequeño que ya no tenía aliento se detuvo enfrente de su hermano y el amor de su corta vida según él- ¡Anna, Anna, Anna! –

Anna le acaricio la cabeza y le regalo una tranquilizadora sonrisa, el pequeñín estuvo en shock con ese gesto- Opacho que te parece si te sientas – el niño no dudo en hacerle caso a su próxima cita, Anna volvió a su asiento que estaba alado de su novio.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Chocolove no entendía ¿Cómo demonios hizo su amiga para lograr controlar a su hermano con tan solo una caricia?

- El poder de Anna – le contesto Jeanne desde su silla – O también se podía decir el poder del amor -

- Vamos a salir ¿verdad? –esas palabras no se lo esperaba esa rubia.

Chocolove se acerca a la mesa "supuestamente" para tomar una servilleta porque en realidad le iba a dar un consejo y entre dientes le dijo - Mejor espera otro día para decirle –

- Tienes razón – casi sin mover los labios concordó Anna con él.

- Vas, vas a salir conmigo –seguía muy imperativo ese niño.

- ¿Qué te parece si luego hablamos? –

Opacho no insistió más y volvió a su tarea primordial, otra vez saco su libreta y lápiz - Voy a demandar a Santa Claus –

- Quiero unos Chamelanes – decía esta Jeanne pues le parecía divertido bailar con unos chicos.

Lyserg se quedaba pensativa mientras llevaba otro trozo de pastel a su boca – _Como será tener_ _Chamelanes o chamelanas, si fuéramos…- _y como era costumbre la imaginacion volo...

* * *

...Era una espléndida noche de enero, el frío se acentuaba, en el cielo se podía notar las estrellas brillando junto con una luna menguante, esa noche era perfecto para una fiesta de cumpleaños.

El cumpleañero era el más caballeroso, guapo, tierno y sencillito chico de quince años, era de orígenes inglés, era un buen partido para cualquier mujer de su edad, del que hablamos es nada más y nada menos que Lyserg Diethel, esos ojos color esmeralda que hacia juego con su cabello verde lo hacía ver diferente, con ese smoking que portaba junto con esos zapatos de color negro, camisa blanca, corbata y chaleco de color plateado que acentuaba su tersa piel.

En esa noche se realizaría su fiesta de cumpleaños número quince, invito a sus familiares y amigos, todos se localizaban a las afuera de Londres, los padres de este chico rentaron una mansión de arquitectura inglesa para sentirse un poco en casa.

Lyserg no entendía porque había accedido en realizar sus quince primaveras pero lo que si sabía era del culpable y era su tío lejano Ramiro Díaz mejor conocido en el bajo mundo como Peyote, su tío como su madre son de origen mexicanos pero como ya no tan impactante en estos tiempos de globalización, su madre se fue a estudiar a la universidad en Inglaterra, su tío también estudio su licenciatura pero en Francia, como le han+ contado su madre es que su tío siempre la visitaba pues le quedaba cerca y solo era cuestión de tomar un auto e ir a Inglaterra, volviendo con la madre de Lyserg, ella en la Universidad conoció a su padre, salieron durante unos años, se enamoraron, luego se casaron y al final tuvieron a Lyserg (su único hijo) y de ahí en adelante siguen escribiendo su vida juntos, lo importante del asunto es que su "amado" tío se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea que su amado sobrino debería realizar una tradición muy concurrente en México, esa idea le agrado a su mamá.

El joven recordó con odio esa conversación que hubo.

_- ¿Cómo festejaremos tu cumpleaños, mi querido Lyserg? –preguntaba su amada madre, en ese momento la familia estaban desayunando como era costumbre cada domingo_

_- No lo sé, madre – el chico dejo a un lado sus cubiertos para llevarse una mano al mentón – Que te parece si realizamos una pequeña reunión con mis amigos y familiares _

_- Me gusta la idea –_

_- ¿De verdad, padre?- vio como su padre asentía mientras prendía su pipa._

_- Será una reunión entonces –_

_- ¿Qué?, ¿van hacer una simple reunión aburrida, hermana? –_

_- Oh, ya despertaste Peyote ¿nos acompañas a desayunar? – Peyote se limitó a sonreír forzadamente porque no le gustaba la actitud elegante y la forma de hablar tan correctamente que tenía su hermana, le daba escalofrío, lo dejaba pensar que ya le afecto su vivencia en Londres como a él ya le afectaba su estancia en Francia, el mexicano ya extrañaba su país de origen, su gente y claro la comida ¡como extrañaba el pozole, las enchiladas, los tamales junto con su atole! Se le hizo agua la boca._

_- Dime, piensas realizarle una simple fiesta a tu único hijo que cumple 15- la voz de Peyote parecía que regañaba a su madre._

_- Peyote sí él lo quiere así, pues lo haremos – la señora no se dejaría de su hermano._

_- ¡No mames! Hazle una fiesta enorme como hizo nuestra madre allá en México - esta forma tan coloquial lo dijo en español para que no le entendiera su cuñado y sobrino, noto como su hermana tenía el ceño fruncido._

_- Sabes que detesto que hables así – ella hablo en español a la hora de regañar a su familiar – Ramiro es de mala educación cambiar de idioma enfrente de personas, ¡no lo vuelvas hacer! – cuando su hermana no se dirigía a él con su apodo no era nada bueno._

_- No me chingues, hermanita, llevo mucho tiempo que no hablo en mi idioma de origen, estoy fuera de practica –Lyserg tanto como su padre no podían comprender lo que decía, a pesar que su padre sabia decir algunas palabras en español gracias a su amada esposa aparte que andaba en un curso sobre ese idioma, la cosa era que todavía no iba tan avanzado como para entender lo que decía su esposa y cuñado.– Ya chitón,- dijo como última palabra en español a la hora de ver la cara de poca intolerancia que tenía su hermana._

_- Discúlpenos – pedía su madre ya volviendo a su perfecto inglés - ¿De que estábamos hablando? –_

_- Sobre la pequeña reunión que quiero, mamá –_

_- Cierto, Lyserg – se llevó esa taza de té a los labios para refrescarse – ¿Cómo lo quieres? –_

_- Quiero que sea un comida –_

_- Que aburrido- decía su tío._

_- Ramiro –la voz de advertencia por parte de su familiar lo tenso – Por tu forma de actuar me dice que tienes una mejor idea para celebrar el décimo quinto año de vida de tu sobrino – la señora de Diethel por ese largo tiempo de convivir con su hermano menor sabía perfectamente por esa forma de actuar era porque no estaba conforme con algo._

_- Me conoces muy bien hermana – Peyote tenía una sonrisa divertida – Que te parece si le hace su fiesta de sus quince primaveras –_

_- ¿Quince primaveras? – Lyserg escuchaba por primera vez y giro su rostro hacía su madre para un explicación._

_- Es una tradición en México y en varios países latinos –le contestaba a su niño – Pero, Peyote, esa tradición es generalmente para las niñas –_

_- Lo sé, pero también se lo hacen a los chicos, es raro el caso pero es posible- explicaba éste, voltio a ver a su cuñado que no paraba de fumar su pipa y se le veía no muy convencido al igual que su hermana - Hermana y cuñado, estos 15 años deben ser especial para Lyserg por ende hay que hacer una gran celebración especial para mi sobrino, no todos los años cumples 15 –ese discurso logro convencer a su cuñado pero no a su familiar de sangre. _

_- No lo sé -_

_- Hermana, te recuerdo que tu estuviste tan encantada con tu fiesta de quince años que hasta juraste que a tus hijas se los celebrarías – le recordó Peyote -Ha sido tu sueño en realizar una fiesta similar a la tuya a tus hijos –_

_- Eso lo jure si tuviera una niña pero como sabes no tuvo una, sino a un guapo y muy amado hijo – esos ojos maternales se podía notar el cariño y amor incondicional que cualquier madre les podía dar a sus hijos._

_- Estoy seguro que tu hijo aceptaría realizar tu sueño ¿o no sobrino? – ahí realizo su jugada final Peyote y miro suplicantemente a su sobrino, Lyserg evito mirarlo pero fue peor al ver los ojos soñadores y cálidos de su progenitora y suspiro resignado._

_- Por supuesto, haría eso por ti mamá y hasta más – la sonrisa de su madre lo puso contento, Lyserg en ese entonces no sabía en que se metió hasta que supo que tendría que hacer en esa dichosa celebración._

- En que me metí – se aflojaba la corbata ese joven inglés, respiro profundo y estresado porque en los meses pasado paso de todo, tuvo que aprender dos coreografía, decir que pastel, realizar las invitaciones, comprar sus distintos trajes que utilizara, elegir la comida, los músicos y etc… - Hasta parece que me voy a casar, ¡no esto es pero que un casamiento! -

Su tío Peyote entraba a esa habitación en que esta Lyserg, se le fue designada al cumpleañero para que ahí pudiera realizar sus cambios de ropa- Esta noche tiene que ser perfecta –le acomodo la corbata a su sobrino - ¿Nervioso? – su sutil sonrisa nerviosa le confirmo que si lo estaba.

- ¡La Cámara está lista! – anunciaba un hombre alto y musculoso, que tenía el cabello ondulado y de color negro, tenía cargando una cámara, este hombre era Kalim un amigo de su tío.

- ¿Me van a grabar? – preguntaba incrédulo ese jovencito.

- Si, como petición por parte de tu madre –

- Genial, van a grabar mi ridículo –dijo irritado el festejado.

- Vamos no te pongas así –

- Es tu culpa Tío – el chico se agarraba los cabello como acto de desesperación.

- Nos vemos y buena suerte – con el pulgar alzado se despedía su familiar.

- ¡Que dios tenga piedad de mí! – se hincaba este Lyserg a la hora de decir eso.

El salón era grande, tenía candelabro, mesas con forma circular y con vestimenta blanca con dorado, sillas adornadas, unas luces de diferentes tonalidades, una esfera de espejos, una gran pista de baile que tenía efectos como humo y fuego, había un gran escenario donde se pondría los músicos y había una laptop que le partencia a un dj.

El salón empezaba a llenarse con los invitado que era cerca de 100 personas, la familia Diethel no era mucha, los amigos del festejado también ya hacían acto de presencia, todo invitado dejaba sus regalo a esa mesa designada para ellos, los meseros acomodaba a cada persona en su lugar correspondiente.

- Quiero que todo salga bien para mi señorito Lyserg – decía este Peyote que se acercaba a su amigo Kalim que no dejaba de grabar.

- ¿Señorito? –

- Sí, todavía no realiza su famoso "debut" – Ramiro realizaba las comillas con los dedos.

- ¿Cuál debut?, ¿el baile? – preguntaba dudoso ese norteamericano.

- Yo hablo el debut de todo hombre hace – al ver el rostro de Kalim sabía que no le entendía – No ha tenido sexo –

- Pero dime ¿quién a los quince tiene sexo? –

Hubo un silencio breve – Yo – Kalim giro con todo y cámara a su amigo – Bueno fue a los 13 que "debute" con una vecina, que por cierto estaba como el doctor me receto, ¡90,60 90! – con mucho orgullo decía ese mexicano.

- Fuiste un chamaco precoz – Peyote no dejaba de sonreír descaradamente.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿ya llegaron las chamelanas? – cuestionaba el tío, las dichosas chamelanas eras las mejores amigas de su sobrino y una de ellas era su gran amor en secreto del cual apenas se enteró cuando comenzaron los ensayos de baile, estaban integradas por: Damuko, Anna, Tamao, Pilika y Jeanne, cada una de ellas tenían pretendientes que eran irónicamente los amigos que eran Yoh, Ren, Horo y Hao.

- No lo sé –

- Las vi irse hacia el tocador para damas – indicaba Kanna la próxima tía de Lyserg, esta mujer era de origen Ruso que vivía en Francia, Ramiro y ella se conocieron en un club nocturno de bailarinas exótica mientras que éste trabajaba como guardia de seguridad y ella de bailarina, fue amor a primer vista ¿o baile?, el amor llega y te flecha en diferentes lugares.

- Entonces voy por ellas –

En el tocador de damas estaban esas cinco bellas chicas, se estaban maquillando y arreglando sus vestidos que les llegaba arriba de la rodilla y que tenía un color beige, parecían princesas.

- ¿Crees que me veo gorda con el vestido? –preguntaba esa linda peli plateada mientras se observaba en el espejo.

- No creo, te ves gorda – decía tan malvadamente esa rubia que se estaba colocando uno aretes dorados.

Maiden solo rodo los ojos - ¡Eres una Maldita! –

Anna sonrió como símbolo de triunfo por hacer enojar a su amiga - ¡Tranquila!, te ves muy pero muy atractiva – fue abrazarla por la espalda pero ella se rehusaba a ese abrazo – Hasta creo que opacaras a este Lyserg – le dio un beso a la mejilla.

Jeanne maldijo otra vez a esa rubia porque odiaba como podía ser tan coqueta a veces -¡Basta! – se dejó rendir y le correspondió el abrazo - Sino me harás enamorarme de ti – al decir eso último ese par de amigas estallaron en carcajadas.

- Esta fiesta será interesante –comentaba esa Usui que estaba peleándose con sus zapatos con la intención de hacer entrar sus lindos pies a la fuerza.

- Eso sí –Tamao se da un último de rubor en las mejillas.

Damuko estaba sentada en el piso y con una cara de estar fastidiad y muy hambrienta - ¿Por qué decidí hacer dieta? –

Anna se atrevió en responderle – Porque querías entrar en ese vestido bien ajustado y estar espectacular esta noche – la peli negra se dio de topes en la pared porque se estaba muriendo de hambre.

- ¡Chicas vayan con este Lyserg! –Peyote entro al baño como si fuera su casa, las chicas al verlo empezaron a gritar y empezaron a darle de golpes.

Las chicas se asustaron por ese hombre que entraba sin previo aviso, Peyote se dio cuenta que las chicas si tenía fuerza pues con cada golpe que le daban lo dejaban sin aliento, Pilika quien fue la primera al reconocer a eso hombre – Deténganse, amigas, es el tío de Lyserg – las chicas al escuchar eso se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí.

- Sigan chicas – ordeno esta Jeanne y sus amigas retomaron la golpiza a ese individuo, Peyote no entendía porque eran crueles con él pero al final recordó por qué y fue ese día cuando fue a visitar a su sobrino a la hora de su ensayo…

_Flash back_

_En un estudio de baile se encontraban descansando esas cinco chicas después de la rutina de baile, Peyote llegaba para llevarse a Lyserg a la casa tuvo que esperarlo mientras platicaba con la instructora, bajo esas escalera que daba dirección hacia la planta principal y se sentó en ese cómodo sillón, en ese tiempo de espera leyó una revista para novias, una de chisme y otra de corte de cabello para damas prácticamente se aburrió, escucho ruidos de pies bajando esos escalones y murmureos que se estaban aclarando mientras más se acercaban esa persona -¿Ya se aprendieron los pasos? – preguntaba esa linda francesa que tenía amarrada su cabellera en una coleta._

_- Si – con mucho cansancio decía esa chica peli negra._

_- ¡Que fastidio! – Pilika se llevaba ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza - ¿Por qué aceptamos hacer esto? –_

_Anna que luchaba por abrir su botella de agua se detuvo en su acción para comentarle- Porque Lyserg, es nuestro amigo –_

_La Usui se limitó a sonreír – Y también porque es lindo –_

_Tamao que le quito la botella para por fin acabar esa pelea que tenía esa rubia versus botella que ya le estaba fastidiando - Eso es cierto, también es tan tierno y guapo – se escucharon reír esas cinco muchachas, al llegar a esa sala se encontraron con el pariente de su amigo._

_- ¿Les gusta mi sobrino? – con una voz socarrona preguntaba ese punk._

_- No –ellas gritaron rápidamente._

_- Claro que sí – él les debatía – Entonces ¿porque dicen que es lindo, tierno y guapo?- _

_- Porque es la verdad – la peli rosa respondió altaneramente. – Y aparte no estamos ciegas -_

_Peyote ignoraba la respuesta de esa niña - Mi sobrino tiene pegue con las niñas -, él estaba en su mundo - Ya me estaba preocupando que mi sobrino salieron del otro bando – las chicas entendían a perfección ese comentario pues Lyserg atraía a tanto a mujeres y hombres – Entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes será la afortunada que tendrá la primera vez de mi sobrino favorito? ¿Quién lo quiere? – Anna se pasó el agua rápidamente para evitar escupir, Pilika abrió la boca, Tamao se sonrojo hasta el punto que parecía que su cabeza estallaría, Jeanne dejo caer su mochila y Damuko se recargo en la pared, Peyote quería la respuesta - Por ese silencio me imagino que quieren hacer una orgia con él – a Pilika le salió sangre por la nariz que hizo que se ensuciara su camiseta gris, Jeanne junto con Anna le tuvieron que poner un pañuelo desechable en ambas fosas nasales para evitar que se desangrara, Tamao dedujo que su amiga se imaginó esa loca idea y Damuko se le seco la garganta por semejantes palabras de ese adulto pervertido, él estaba como si nada- Por esa reacción no quieren hacer una orgia – hizo una pausa para pensar – Entonces, yo escogeré quien del quite lo puro a mi sobrino – Ramiro examino a cada chica - Tu pareces muy tímida para mi gusto – Tamao empezaba a odiar a ese tipo - Tu estas un poquito pasadita de peso – Damuko fulmino con la mirada a ese hombre pues como se había atrevido decir algo de su peso -Tu pareces no estar preparada para ese tipo de acción - Peyote lo deducía por cómo le sangro la nariz - Eres francesa y por eso dudo que mi cuñado te acepte como nuera -por último vio a esa rubia que parecía tener carácter y no se doblegaba, no perdió detalle de como auxilio a esa peli celeste - Creo que eres la menos peor - _

_Anna dejo a esta Pilika a cargo de Jeanne, se acercó a ese adulto- Eres un pervertido y aparte un cretino – le roció el agua en sus pantalones que lo hacía ver que le gano las ganas._

_End flash back._

Mientras era prácticamente un costal de boxeo para esa chicas, una mujer peli azul parecía en el tocador - Chicas ya deben… - la mujer iba con una sonrisa pero cambio su semblante a una preocupada al ver cómo era masacrado su prometido - ¡Peyote! - el nombrado sonrió al escuchar la voz de su salvadora, su Kanna - Ya chicas, lo van a matar – quito a una por una de él, hasta cargo a esta Damuko que era la más resentida de todas ellas –Me van a dejar sin prometido –

- Lo sentimos señorita – se disculpaba esta Pilika con unos ojos de arrepentimiento.

- Pero se lo merece – dijo con mucho desdén esa rubia al recordar como con unas simples palabras humillo a sus amiga y casi mata por desangrado nasal a Pilika.

- Chicas vayan con Lyserg, ya va a comenzar el baile –le ordenaba esa linda rusa y les señalaba la puerta.

- Genial – Tamao estaba nerviosa pues el solo hecho de bailar enfrente de tantas personas daba miedo.

Jeanne se cruzó de brazos y con una seriedad pregunto - ¿Me van a pagar? –

- No – grito este Peyote que ya estaba poco a poco recuperándose.

- ¡Que malo! – se acomodó su hermoso pelo plateado.

Dejando a un lado a esas atractivas chamelanas, nos vamos a una mesa en donde empezaba la acción, había un atractivo chico de ojos dorados y con sencillo esmoquin negro, el chico se veía impaciente.

- Ren anímate – le pedía su linda acompañante, esa sexy peli verde y que tenía una gentil sonrisa – Es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo –

- No me lo tienes que recordar tan seguido, Jun – Ren se veía de un lado a otro en busca del mesero - Mesero me da un refresco — el joven se paró enfrente del chinito - Horo ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Horo traía una camisa blanca, con botones negros, pantalón y zapatos oscuros, el cabello bien arreglado -Como veras, estoy trabajando como mesero – dijo cada palabra con mucha indignación pues su amigo Lyserg no le dio la invitación para la fiesta con el pretexto de que ya no había más lugares y conociendo a este pitufo deformado se escabullo en el salón de baile como mesero – Lo que uno hace por comida gratis – decía descaradamente él a la vez que se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de Ren, una vez cómodo se comenzó a comer el pan.

- En fin – suspiro el peli negro - Todo aclarado, tráeme un refresco ¡ahora!– Ren se iba a divertir dándole órdenes a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué?, no soy tu chacho por eso tienes a tu Basón –

- Horo, tú no estás en condiciones en estar en mi contra pues veras, - Tao agarro el tenedor para jugar con ese objeto - Si no me traes mi maldito refresco le digo a los guaruras que tú eres un colado –

El azulito se puso tieso al escuchar esa amenaza, con su mejor sonrisa dijo - ¿De qué sabor desea su refresco, joven Tao? – Jun miraba desaprobatoriamente a su hermano en como trataba a su amigo y le daba lástima porque la noche seria larga para ese Usui.

Un guapo, gallardo, seductor y ¿Por qué no decirlo?, guapo castaño, que estaba en esos momentos escuchando por vía de sus grandes audífonos naranjas la música del baile de su compadre Lyserg, tan entretenido que estaba que no notaba en como su hermano gemelo se acercaba con sumo apresuro - Yoh ten lista la música – al no recibir noticia le quito los audífonos – ESTA TODO LISTO –

- Si – contestaba temblando ese gemelo agredido.

En el escenario principal se encontraba los padres de ese pequeño hombre que en esa noche se daría a conocer a la sociedad, el señor Diethel tomó el micrófono para inicial el discurso de bienvenida a los invitados – Familia y amigo, en esta noche tan especial agradezco su presencia en este recinto, como saben nuestro hijo cumple quince años y que estamos felices por eso, tanta es nuestra felicidad que la quiero compartirlos con ustedes por eso hemos organizado esta fiesta – le paso el micrófono a su amada esposa.

- Lyserg ha estado ensayando un espectáculo para nosotros, espero que lo disfruten – con lágrimas en los ojos, las luces se comenzaron a bajar de tonalidad, la música se puso a tiempo gracias al "amoroso" codazo que Hao le propino a Yoh, Peyote que apresuraba a Lyserg y compañía que se colocaron en medio de la sala.

- ¡Aquí viene el quinceañero! –anunciaba este Peyote vía micrófono.

- ¡Ñero! –hacia segunda voz ese Usui que le guardaba rencor a ese ingles por no invitarlo.

- Graba bien, Kalim – lo comenzaba amenazara el tío de Lyserg - Te advierto, no bebas – Kalim se encogía los hombro como diciendo "no entiendo lo que dices" - Te pones bien pendejo cuando lo haces – el norteamericano sonrió tímidamente ante ese hecho real.

- No es necesario el insulto –susurro al final el hombre.

- Nuestro pequeño ya es todo un señorito –decía amorosamente la señora de Diethel. – Ahora los dejamos que vean su baile de presentación –

Las luces bajaron de tonalidad hasta quedar a oscuras, un reflector se fijó en la entrada en donde se encontraba un chico peli verde que tenía en ambos lado dos chicas y una enfrente, ellos comenzaron a caminar hasta el medio del salón, el efecto del humo daba un toque elegante, caminaba con paso lento hasta por fin ubicarse en el centro, la canción típica de vals se escuchó.

Mientras que Lyserg bailaba con Jeanne las demás chicas se balanceaban de un lado a otro y luego giraba, el joven quinceañero dejo de bailar con la francesa para dar paso con la rubia, con ella se puso nervioso porque tenía que llevarle el paso, su amiga esa una excelente bailarina, dejo a esa chica para luego ir con esa Usui que no dejaba de sonreír se notaba que disfrutaba el ser centro de atención, con Damuko fue más sencillo bailar porque ella le estaba contando el tiempo de los pasos, por último bailo con Tamao, y con ella este Lyserg se sintió soñado, era un sueño hecho realidad en poder bailar con su amor secreto., cuando dieron su último paso la canción cambio a una famosa canción de los años 70´s y que es cantada por la gran cantante **Gloria Gaynor** la famosa canción e icono de esos años **" I will survive".**

Mientras las estrofas de la primera canciones se escuchaba las cinco chicas se cambiaron de ropa, era un conjunto de unos short de mezclillas, blusas blancas, botas negras y chaleco de la misma tela del short, cada chica tenía una banda en la cabeza y unos lentes rosas, se veían muy sexys y muy setenteras, En cambio, este Lyserg tenía unos jeans acampanados, camisa blanca, lentes azul celeste y unos zapatos negros, se veía sumamente atractivo.

Realizaron sus pasos de bailes de esa época, esos chicos le daban todo el crédito a su maestra de baile y claro a sus padres que les enseñaron sus pasos que hacían cada vez que iba a una disco cuando eran más jóvenes.

Ya estaban en sus últimos pasos, las chicas rodearon a Lyserg, se agacharon y cada una de ellas agarraron las piernas de ese inglés, intentaron en levantaron, cuando lograron levantarlo unos centímetros se dejaron vencer y se fueron de espaldas, la música se detuvo dando como resultado un incómodo silencio.

- Auch – se sobaba el trasero esta Pilika – ¡Estas pesado, Lyserg! –

- Ya no le haremos caso a Peyote – ordenaba esa Anna que se quitaba de mala gana sus lentes – Tengo sed –

Jeanne le tendió la mano a Tamao para ayudarla a levantarla - Quiero un trago –

- Te acompaño – decía esa peli rosa.

- ¡Por fin a comer! – daba saltitos de felicidad esta Damuko.

- Qué vergüenza – grito exasperado este Lyserg que no le importa ser centro de esas miradas - ¿Qué?, ya es todo, se acabó la tortura ¡no!, digo el baile, – se fue tras de sus amigas, el público no sabía qué hacer, si reír o llorar, pero decidieron por algo más sensato aplaudir ese baile y el esfuerzo de esos muchachos.

- QUE HERMOSO BAILE - decía exaltado este Horo que obviamente se burlaba pero al notar la mirada asesina de su hermana que le daba desde la mesa – Bailaste hermoso, Pilika, ¡eres la mejor! –

La fiesta transcurrió rápidamente, la diversión aumento como la espuma del mar, Hao no paraba de coquetearle a esta Pilika, Damuko estaba en el cielo con tan deliciosos platillos, Jeanne platicaba animadamente con Yoh, éste no dejaba de observar a esta Anna que bailaba perfectamente con Ren, en cambio Horo atendía las mesas.

Ya un poco más recuperado de su vergonzoso final estaba ahí hablando con su linda peli rosa - Tamao gracias por venir a mi fiesta –

- No me lo agradescas –con su usual sonrisa decía ella - Sabes que lo haría otra vez –

- Tamao, he estado pensado…- se pudo serio para luego mirarla - Mucho en ti – la chica se sonrojo - Y me he dado cuenta que tú me…- cuando por fin iba a declárese alguien los interrumpió.

- Mi sobrino le va a confesar su amor a Tamao – el grito de euforia por parte de su tío lo hizo voltear a verlo, ahí está su tío muy de cerca de ellos y con la compañía del camarógrafo del evento.

- ¡Cállate, tío! –

- Se lo puedes decir después – Peyote se llevó a su sobrino – Es hora de los regalos – Lyserg no quería dejar a Tamao, lo sentaron a la fuerza en esa silla que estaba arriba de ese pequeño escenario. -¿Dónde está el padrino de copa? – decía por medio del micrófono.

Una mano se alzó entre esas mesas, un chico caminaba a tropezones, se veía desarreglado y con los ojos rojos - Soy… yo – Lyserg no le sorprendía que su amigo estuviera en ese estado, ese tipo se busca por el saco el regalo - Toma –

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba este Lyserg que estaba desenvolviendo su regalo y cuando al fin vio que era se puso rojo como una cereza.

- Es un brassier – bufo este padrino

- Pero te toco ser el padrino de copa ¿qué tiene que ver esto con una copa, Hao? –

Hao le quito la prenda y busco la etiqueta de la talla - Pues es una copa b –

- ¡Pero estas copas no idiota! –

- Ups – se limitó a decir, Peyote se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular su risita.

- Ahora el padrino de la corona – hablo el tío del inglés.

Una joven que estaba bien vestido a diferencia del gemelo se acercó al escenario -Ten –le entrego un pequeño cofre de madera.

Diethel abrió ese cofre y le fascino esa corona de oro puro y con adornos de diamante, se alegró mucho que Ren fuera padrino de ese objeto porque es el único que puede pagarlo - Gracias Ren, no eres como otros –abrazo a su amigo, éste se fue a su mesa junto con su hermana.

- Ahora el padrino de tu último juguete –anunciaba este Peyote, esperaron que apareciera, esperaron quince minutos pero nada - ¿Y Manta? –

- No llego - decía con una sonrisa socarrona un mesero que se subía al escenario - Pero por suerte te traigo algo digno de ti –

- Como… no debiste, Horo, - Lyserg tomo esa bolsa de regalo - Que detalle, pensé que estarías molesto por no invitarte – cuando la abrió saco el objeto con cierto curiosidad - ¿Qué es? – el juguete era de plástico y tenía un rostro, Lyserg inflo su juguete hasta que tomo forma.

- Es una muñeca – contesto pícaramente ese Usui.

- Es una muñeca de plástico – Lyserg examinaba el juguete, se podía escuchar la risa escandalosa de Hao por ese gran silencio que había, Yoh estaba sonrojado, Ren se tapó los ojos por vergüenza, Anna miraba desaprobatoriamente ese regalo, Pilika le dio un ataque de ira que le dieron ganas de ir a golpear a su hermano pero no podía por Jeanne que la sujetaba, Damuko tenia una cara llena de sobras de comida, Tamao no podía dejar de tener la boca abierta, esa expresión era la misma que tenía esa muñeca.

- ¿Qué tiene de propósito este juguete? – preguntaba inocentemente el inglés, Peyote dejo caer el micrófono.

Horo amplio su sonrisa y con aire de superioridad dijo – Es para que calmes tus necesidades sexuales –

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿cómo funciona? – el cumpleañero seguía preguntando, este Horo sin problema alguno le respondería pero no fue así por culpa de Peyote.

- Ya dejemos los reglaos y…y – dijo una vez que recogió el micrófono - Que traigan el mariachi – el conjunto música hizo acto de presencia, tocaron las mañanitas entre otras canciones típica de México hasta se chutaron versiones de canciones de moda.

- Disculpen ¡DISCULPEN! – gritaba con algo de dificultad el padre de Lyserg – Quiero decir otro discurso para mi hijo – todos los invitados le pusieron atención -Hijo tu eres… -comenzaba serio – Lo mejor que me ha pasado junto tu madre, adoro esa mujer, es tan sexy, mandona, embustera, tan dulce como miel, tiene unas curvas que me hacen babera, me entran las ganas de ir por ella y quitarle la ropa para luego hacerle…-

- ¡PAPÁ! –

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeñín? – con dulzura peguntaba.

- Me estabas diciendo un discurso – le recordaba.

- Cierto, cierto – agitaba su copa de un lado a otro y no le importaba mojarse sus manga - ¿Qué iba diciendo?, claro, ya se, eres mi orgullo, espero que tengas mucha salud, felicidad… – Lyserg se sentía afortunado por tener un padre como él y agradecía a los grandes espíritus por darselo - Que tengas muchas novias y sobre todo tengas mucho pero mucho… SEXO – pero había a veces que no lo quería como su padre – Y que realiza tu sueños, ¡SALUD POR MI RETOÑO! -

- Ahora es el momento en que la quinceañera baile con su padre o bueno con su madre – se corrigió este Peyote, Lyserg tomo la mano de su progenitora y la abrazo con ternura – Ahora que pase el papá – su sobrino bailo con su padre, se sintió extraño en hacerlo - ¡Ahora que pase su tía Kanna! – su próximamente tía fue al lado del apuesto inglés, el chico tenía que estar tranquilo por semejante belleza que era su tía – Ahora el Tío borracho, ¡ósea Yo! – Peyote empujo a su novia y bailo pegadito, se separó de él –AHORA EL MESERO –

- YA ESTUVO SUAVE –la voz de Lyserg saco de onda a su tío – Se nota que ya estas borracho –

- ASÍ ES... QUE INTELIGENTE ME SALISTE… BUENO LE SALISTE A TU MADRE – hablaba trabadamente este Peyote. –Al parecer que el quinceañero ya no quiere bailar, entonces es momento del…- realizo un pausa para tomar aire para gritar - ¡PASTEL!

- Por fin –comentaba Anna.

- Ya quiero irme a mi casa - la francesita que estaba sentada mientras se daba masaje en los pies – Los pies me matan –

- Te dije que no usaras esas zapatillas tan altas – la regañaba esta Tamao.

- Quiero Pastel, quiero pastel – repetían Pilika y Damuko con mucha ilusión – Quiero pastel-

- Tranquilas chicas, ya llegara – la tranquilizaba este Ren - ¿Han visto a Horo?-

- NO – Hao le contestaba mientras jugaba futbol de dedos con su gemelo.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo? – preguntaba ese Tao, las luces se volvieron a pagar, era el aviso que ya venía el dichoso pastel, una caminito de luces que se dirige a la entrada de la cocina hacia que todos estuvieran al pendiente del pastel, la puerta se abrió, todos contuvieron la respiración y salió alguien, no precisamente el pastel.

- SE ROBARON EL PASTEL – grito el chef y luego se desmayó, todos estaba consternados, algunos furiosos, otros como Pilika se rompieron a llorar amargamente esta Damuko se desmayó por el impacto de la noticia.

- ¿Quién fue el demonio que hizo esa barbaridad? – pregunto este Lyserg, la música se apagó y dio paso a una anuncio grabado.

- Hola a todo mundo de esa sala, de seguro ya sabrán que se robaron el pastel – esa voz la conocía ese ingles al igual que sus amigos – Pues déjame decirle, que yo, Horokeu Usui mejor conocido como Horo-Horo me he llevado el pastel, así es, me lo robe, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? – todos asienten entre ellos – Porque es mi venganza contra el cumpleañero, él no me invito, solamente invito a mi hermana y al resto de la banda, por eso lo hice – se podía escuchar como la voz de Horo se había alterado - Bueno, cuando escuchen esto ya estaré lejos y disfrutando de este pastel de chocolate con fresas y trufas, jajajaja – se hizo una breve silencio –Posdata, Pilika no llegues tarde a la casa, Damuko discúlpame por haberte arrebatado la oportunidad de probar el pastel, Anna te amo, Yoh no te lo creas es broma, Hao eres un sex simbol y te admito, Ren te desprecio amorosamente, Jun a ti si te amo - cada uno de los nombrados se quedó con la cara de ¿what? – Y por cierto Lyserg, este Manta está encerrado en la alacena de la concina, me harías el favor de sacarlo gracias de antemano, adiós – ahora si el mensaje termino.

- Vaya que giro inesperado – hablo este Peyote ya un poco recuperado de su borrachera – Para olvidar este trago amargo los invito a todos al patio para ver los fuegos artificiales – los invitados le hicieron caso, los fuegos artificiales eran de multi colores, Yoh estaba abrazando a esta Anna, Pilika seguía llorando por el hecho que su hermano era un ladrón Hao la abrazaba mientras que Ren tanto esta Jeanne la consolaban con sus palabras a la vez que cargaban a la desmayada de Damuko.

A lejos de ellos estaban esta Tamao y Lyserg que no dejaban de observa el cielo y el espectáculo

- Tamao me gusta – soltó de tajo él.

El corazón de Tamao bombeaba rápido y como resultado le dejaba las mejillas en tono rojizo – Tu también me gusta – se atrevió a confesarse, Lyserg se limitó a tomarla de la mano, ella gustosamente lo acepto.

- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – ella se acercó al chico para luego darle un breve pero tierno beso en los labios – Entonces eso es un sí –

- Por supuesto – la chica se colocó enfrente de él – Feliz cumpleaños, Lyserg -Tamao lo abrazo por el cuello para luego unir sus labio nuevamente, tenía como linda panorama el cielo iluminado con ese espectáculo de fuegos.

* * *

- Quiero otra rebanada de rosca –exigía este Hao, el escandalo que hacia sus amigos hizo que volviera a la realidad ese Ingles.

- Yo también – Horo-horo decía mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente que preparo la señora Tao.

Manta pedía la atención de todos por lo que sus amigos lo miraron y guardaron silencio - Amigos, que les parece que en el siguiente semestres todos estemos en el mismo grupo – el pequeño Oyamada noto como sus amigos les agrado la idea.

- Es buena esa propuesta – esta Jeanne se aproximaba a ese pequeño rubio para darle un beso en la mejilla – Ya me lo puedo imaginar, Anna y yo en el mismo grupo – en tono soñador hablaba.

Pero había un par de rostros que estaban triste - Nosotras no podremos estar con ustedes –hablo esta Pilika, Tamao fue abrazarla, ellas eran de un año menor.

Choco también fue con su amada - Es una lástima, amor – le dio un beso en la frente – Como me hubiera fascinado estar con mi novia -

- Ay Chocolove, que tierno eres como novio – Jeanne a veces tenia envidia de su amiga Usui por tener a un novio que le expresaba su amor.

El más pequeño de edad se levantó de la silla para ir hacerle frente a esa rubia -¿Cuándo va ser nuestra cita? –

Yoh se cruzó de brazos con el motivo de contenerse, Chocolove y Horo se estaban aguantando las ganas de burlarse de esta Anna, en cambio ella se hizo que los grandes espíritus le hablaban - ¿De qué hablas? –

Con cara de indignación por parte de ese pequeñín, desvió la mirada a esa Usui -Pilika – con esa forma de llamarla se podía darse cuenta que quería la ayuda de esa chica, en cambia esa peli celeste escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio.

El morenazo mayor tuvo que intervenir – Anna, dile –

- Pero tú me dijiste que no era el mejor momento – le recordó esa linda rubia al hermano de ese niño

- Lo sé, pero creo que ya se le bajo el azúcar, es el mejor momento para hablar con él -

Suspiro derrotada esa chica y miro seriamente a ese niño - Escucha Opacho - se frotaba las manos, mientras en su mente estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarlo, tardo segundos hasta hallarlas - Yo no puedo salir contigo –

Esa frase destrozaron el corazón de ese tierno niño, Anna como el resto de la banda vieron como los ojos de ese niño se empezaban aguadarse - ¿Por qué? – sollozaba el niño y se podía escuchar como los mocos se le estaba escurriendo.

- Es… es… es que… - Anna se sentía incomoda con ver a ese niño llorando, por eso no quería hablar con él, miro a su alrededor para decirle el motivo del rechazo - Tengo novio –agarro la mano de Yoh con mucha fuerza que el pobre se quejó en silencio.

Opacho miro a Yoh y luego a esta Anna, una y otra vez - Ese flacucho –

- Ey – se ofendió ese gemelo.

- Tranquilo, Yoh – le susurro a su novio – Él es mi novio y dudo que me deje salir contigo -

Ahora el niño ya no estaba triste ahora estaba enojado y muy encaprichado -¡Yo quiero salir contigo, yo quiero salir contigo! – se tiro al piso para comenzar a rodar como tronco.

A todos que presenciaba ese acto tan infantil le estaba empezando a dar jaqueca- Ya, ya – esta Anna en forma baja pedía pero al notar que Opacho no cedía al contrario empezó a gritar, ella ya no se contuvo – Ya quédate quieto, Opacho –

El niño se levantó del suelo, se subió nuevamente a la silla y así encaro como pudo a esta Anna- Sal conmigo –

- No, Opacho – con cierta frivolidad y dureza excepto la chica.

- Que mala eres- se bajó de la silla a todo vapor - ¡Te odio! –y volvió a llorar en ese rincón del comedor, Chocolove dejo a su novia y fue con su hermano con la intención de elevarle el ánimo.

La chica sintió la aproximación de su novio - Anna –

Vio de reojo la cara de súplica de Yoh - No me mires así – le pedía, Anna no podía ser vencida por esa mirada que le ordenaba que fuera sutil, buena y que pedía que accediera a tener una cita con ese mocoso - Y menos tú que estabas celoso de este mocoso –

Yoh se llevó ambas manos atrás de la cabeza - Es que mira como llorar – Anna se le partió el alma al ver como este Opacho lloraba en el hombro de su hermano - Sal con él – el castaño se le partía el corazón al ver como esa criatura estaba triste hasta le hacia olvidar sus celos.

- Ok – fue hasta ese mocoso y con su mejor voz dijo - Saldremos Opacho –

El moreno se levantó rápido, tenía los ojos abiertos por la noticia - Yeahh –grito con entusiasmo.

Anna hizo un ademan con la mano para que detuviera - Pero con mis condiciones – le extendió la mano.

- ¿Cuáles son? –

- No te las diere ahora – ella mecía su dedo índice – Acepta ¿sí o no? -

Opacho sabía gracias a las conversaciones que tenía Chocolove con sus amigos de que no era fácil tener una cita con Anna, así que no tuvo otra opción - Acepto – y se dieron un apretón de manos.

Horo fue con ella, coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella - ¡Anna es una asalta cunas! – grito a todo pulmón.

- Ya veras, adefesio azul -

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola… mundo, no me tarde mucho en realizarlo pero si en subirlo, este capítulo es por el cumple de Ren ¡ya lo sé algo atrasado!, como se darán cuenta este capítulo lo quería subir el 6 de enero por el día de reyes pero no pude, es mejor tarde que nunca, los protagonistas fueron Lyserg y Ren (dedicado a todas que quieren a este par).

La cancion** I will survive de Gloria Gaynor** no me pertenece solo a esta gran diva de los 70´s (me encanta esa cancion es la que pone más seguido mi mamá)

Espero que este año les vaya y que me vaya bien, este año se estrenara una película que me gusta y que trata sobre unos libros espectaculares (quisiera decir el nombre del libro pero no, solo les diré que fue un trancazo en EU y trata sobre hambre, ¡es todo lo que dire! Ya sabrán ustedes de que hablo y si saben dígamelo), espero que ya ganen mi equipo de futbol (que me quedo a deber el año pasado); espero cumplir mis sueños y metas (aun si son tan difíciles e imposibles ¡lo conseguiré!), también espero que ustedes cumplan sus sueños, propósito y deseos.

El próximo mes va ser mi cumple (recibo regalos por adelantados, si soy del signo de acuario), espero actualizar con un nuevo capítulo antes, va ser un especial de amor pero no estoy seguro si deber como un concurso (que me gustan mucho y se me da) o algo más descabellado, en fin (no tardare en escribirlo)

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho mi día (Saben, últimamente he estado muy pensativa y algo pesimista, tengo algunos problemas que me ponen algo sentimental… pero en fin debo sacar lo mejor de mí y despejar mi mente por eso escribo este fic para darme ánimos, alegarme y no dejarme vencer por mí pesimismo, sé que se escucha raro pero aquí puedo exponer mi sentir) y ustedes como las canciones son mi inspiración (lo digo en serio)… NOS VEMOS.

**Salu2**

**AmOr&PaZ.**


	14. Si fueramos principes y princesas?

La canción 'I LOVE YOU BABY' – le pertenece a Gloria Gaynor

Shaman King... **No me pertenece.**

* * *

Ese día sábado en el parque central de Tokio, estaban sentados dos chicos platicando, el cielo estaba regalando un hermoso atardecer para esa pareja, había niños que jugaban y otras personas que realizaban caminatas con la intención de estar en forma.

- Lo siento, Horo – susurro con tristeza esa Tao - Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más, yo… de verdad…- vio el rostro de su acompañante, se le podía ver en los ojos un deje de decepción y de melancolía.

- Ya no digas más Jun - Horo se levantó de esa banca para poder dar cierta distancia a esa chica, él noto como ella estaba angustiada por lo sucedido - No te sientas mal - le regalo una sonrisa que le costaba mantener en el rostro porque en esos instantes tenía una ganas de llorar por ese rechazo que tuvo - Aunque sea te lo dije y me basta con eso –

Jun fue tras de él y le tomo la mano con su característica dulzura que poseía - Horo espero que no cambie nuestra amistad –

- No pasara eso - la miro detenidamente – Mejor me voy es el cumple de Pilika – retiro la mano de ella y empezó a retirarse.

Pasado tres días de ese suceso y ese Usui se encontraba en las canchas con sus amigos, estaban platicando entre ellos a excepción del peli celeste que estaba sólo como espectador, sus compañeros estaban algo preocupados por esa nueva actitud silenciosa y tranquila que mostraba este Horo, Ren tanto sus amigos querían saber que paso en la salida que tuvo con Jun.

- Horokeu – lo llamo Ren.

Horo que estaba entretenido con su emparedado pero no tanto pues volteo a verlo y luego se fijó en sus demás compañeros que tenían esa mirada de saber lo que le sucedida, soltó un suspiro y viendo a la nada soltó a decir – Me declare a tu hermana –hubo un silencio, Ren no dejaba de observarlo, Yoh tenía la boca abierta al igual que este Lyserg, Manta y Hao en cambio Chocolove se mantenía mirándolo.

- Te rechazo ¿verdad? –el joven Tao sabía que su hermana estaba interesada en otro chico por eso ya sabía de ante mano la respuesta de ella, Horo simplemente contesto con "si", - Te veo entero y tranquilo a diferencia de cuando la beso Ryu –

El peli celeste se fue al barandal para ver al horizonte - Yo también pensé que estaría así pero no – cerro los ojos y dejó que el viento le acariciara el rostro - Me siento aliviado de que por fin sabe lo que siento por ella –todos lo miraba incrédulos – A pesar que me rechazara – sonrió al final. – Estoy bien, creo que mejor que bien – con sutil risita y con su habitual sentido de humor – Avanzare y la olvidare – Ren como Yoh y los otros se sentían aliviados que su amigo haya superado ese rechazo tan rápidamente pues como lo veían tan alegre.

Chocolove que era el único que no se engañaba con esas palabras y esa actitud, se atrevió a decir – Amigo…no tengo palabras de como aliviar tu decepción y el dolor en tu corazón… –el moreno fue con él hasta estar frente a frente, la sonrisa y la actitud alegre desaparecieron en segundos para mostraba una cara de dolor que es producto de que estaba sufriendo por dentro hasta el punto que se dejara caer en el hoyo de la depresión -… Por eso sólo te puedo dar este abrazo – Horo acepto ese gesto por parte de él y se pudo derrumbar.

El Usui oculto su rostro en el hombro de su futuro cuñado para que no lo viera llorar su demás compañeros, por fin podía desahogar su dolor por medio de sus lágrimas, cada gota salada le quemaba las mejillas hasta la garganta le quemaba por eso grito frustrado que ha estado guardado durante esos tres largos días, no pudo llorar como quería cuando llego a la casa ese día pues como era el cumple de su hermanita no tenía la intención de arruinar la celebración con sus llantos - Gracias Choco – entre gimoteos dijo ese Usui, a veces agradecía que su cuñado fuera comprensible, suspicaz y sensibles en momentos como estos, no tenía ninguna duda que él es el novio perfecto para su hermanita.

Con su mejor actitud ese moreno - De seguro Jun no estaba en tu destino –

- Tú crees – se separó de su amigo para verlo.

- Claro – Choco le golpeo levemente el hombro de una forma juguetona- Que tal si tu chica de tus sueños está esperándote y tu aquí lamentándote por esa mujer que te rechazo –

Horo se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo que le dio esta Manta -¿Donde podrá estar? –

Hao sabía que si lo hacían sentir a su amigo que le tenían lastima no le podría ayudar a recuperarse es por eso que con su actitud habitual de que "aquí no pasó nada" le empezó hablarle - Que tal si está en la escuela –

- O en tu barrio –Yoh también hacía notar que apoyaba en la pronto recuperación de su amigo.

- Tal vez en un club de stripper -con mucha elegancia hablo ese peli verde, ese comentario logro que Horo soltara una risa pues no se creía que podría decir semejante atrevimiento

- Si quieres te podríamos llevar para que la busques –Manta le guiño el ojo al término.

- No será necesario - se cruzó de brazos - Pero te lo agradezco – con sinceridad se notaba en su tono de voz- A todos se lo agradezco –

Faltaba dos días para el inesperado día se San Valentín en medio del patio se encontraba un grupo de chicas que no paraba de platicar mientras se alimentaban.

- ¿Cómo te la pasaste en tu cumple? –preguntaba esa Tamamura.

- Bien, no me quejo - con cierto aire de no darle importancia al asunto pero no aguanto la risa - La verdad es que fue genial – con una voz que radiaba felicidad - Chocolove me invito a salir de noche, me llevo al parque en donde haríamos un pequeño picnic – Pilika todavía soñaba con ese día en que su novio organizo cada detalle, él cocino la comida y planeo una juego de fuegos artificiales - Fue una velada romántica hasta pensaba que me iba a pedir matrimonio –

- Pero ya te lo propuso – le recordaba esa francesita a su amiga cuando él le pido matrimonio.

- Cierto… pero no me dio anillo entones no cuenta – finalizo con firmeza ella.

- Ya va ser 14 de febrero – Tamao anunciaba con cierta emoción - ¿Has pensado que regalarle a Ren, Jeanne? – se voltio a ver a su amiga.

- No, estoy en eso pero tiene que ser especial – se sobaba el cuello porque tenía un stress por causa de la búsqueda de ese regalo.

- Que le regalo a mi chocolate amargo - como siempre se hacía notar ese joven Usui.- Este año tiene que ser grande, algo que el dinero no pueda comprar –empezaba a divagar la joven.

- Dale un hijo – le proponía esa rubia en tono de broma, sus dos amigas se rieron pero no la peli celeste en cambio rechazaba esa idea.

- Ya lo había pensado pero por ahora no – soltaba descaradamente Pilika - Que les vas a regalar a Yoh, es su primer San Valentín juntos como novios –

- Uf… no lo sé –bufo molesta la rubia pues todavía no sabía que darle y aparte que era muy complicado pues ella quería darle algo único y barato.

- Réglale un chocolate -con alegría por fin anunciaba esa peli plateada - Creo que le hare uno a Ren – vio de reojo de forma de cómplice a esa peli rosa que le dio esa fabulosa idea.

- No es mala idea Jeanne – se puso pensativa para luego recapacitar que ella no sabía nada de hacer chocolate así que rápidamente Anna le rogo a su única amiga que sabía cocinar ese postre - ¿Me ayudas Tamao? –

- Por supuesto – alzo el pulgar.

Pilika que sorbía ruidosamente el líquido de su jugo de naranja para luego mirar misteriosamente a peli rosa - ¿Que le vas a regalar a Lyserg, mi querida Tamamura? –

- Nada – con cierto nerviosismo contesto.

Con una actitud escéptica hablo esta Jeanne – Te hemos visto mucho con Lyserg, aparte que él siempre te anda buscando –

Tamao trago saliva ante ese hecho real, ese ingles últimamente ha estado acompañándola a la casa, llamándola y hasta ha salido con ella los fines de semana -Se nota que él quiere algo contigo – ahora el turno de añadir comentarios al respecto era por parte de Kyoyama.

- Ya basta – grito ella y observo que no sólo sus amigas si no que el resto de los alumnos que estaban en el patio la veían - No me avergüencen- hablo quedamente y regreso a su actitud tranquila.

- Está bien – soltó Jeanne en nombre de sus demás amigas y de ella misma.

Después de quince minutos de silencio la joven Usui se levantó enérgicamente -Se me ocurrió una idea –

- Pilika no hables tan abruptamente –con una mano en el corazón hablo esa francesita que estaba respirando pesado por el susto recibido - ¿Que se te ocurrió? –

- Qué tal si nos organizamos entre nosotras para hacer un gran regalo espectacular a nuestros amores – con unos ojos brillantes que denotaba su ilusión a esa idea.

- Pero cuéntanos tu idea – Pilika le pido con la mano que se acercara esta Anna. -¿Cómo que se te ocurrió esa loca idea? –con cierta molestia decía la rubia.

- Recordé una película – con orgullo decía, se llevaba una mano en forma de puño al pecho – Sera sorprendente –

- Es una locura –

- Ya tengo la canción perfecta – Tamao tanto como Jeanne no paraban de saborear su delicioso almuerzo mientras veía como discutían esas dos - Confíen en mí – Anna no aceptaba esa idea tan absurda y ridícula, Tamao vio a esta Jeanne con cara de confusión pues no sabía de la idea que tenía su amiga - Chicas, ¿quieren que sea inolvidable el regalo? – esas dos chicas asintieron en cambio Anna estaba disgustada.

- Confiaran en ella a pesar de que no saben lo que trama - hablo duramente esa rubia.

Estaban en un dilema esas dos chicas pero sin dudarlo la peli rosa afirmo al igual que la francesa, Anna al ver que estaban de acuerdo también decidió en confiar en Pilika a pesar que no le gustaba ese plan - Amigas les doy mi palabras que sus novios estarán tan encantados como el mío y también Lyserg al saber cuál es el regalo que le daremos – abrazo a sus amigas -Para esta operación necesitaremos ayuda y accesorios -

- Ayuda ¿de quién? – la pequeña peli rosa se soltó del abrazo.

- De más chicas – saco su teléfono portátil esta Pilika para buscar el número de cierta persona - Confíen en mí –

- Ya deja de decir eso - ordenaba Anna, el sonido del timbre anunciaba el de vuelta a clases - Es hora de irnos –

- ¡Todas a la baticueva! –decía con éxtasis esa Usui sus amigas la miraban sin gracia - O al salón ¿Cómo gusten? –

- Ya se te está pegando los malos chiste de tu novio – hablo esa francesita.

- Nos vemos – Anna ya no quería meterse más en ese embrollo sobre la locura de Pilika y por eso se fue.- _Esta Pilika y sus locuras – _se adentró a su aula asignada, camino entre las banca y noto como su compañero que está enfrente de su banca estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando la ventana fijamente y que tenía un aspecto pasivo_- Hablando de locuras, ¿que tiene este loco ahora?_ – se sentó, saco un libro, espero los comentarios molesto por parte de ese Usui, espero… y espero pero no llego, cerro el libro para luego darle un sonoro golpe en la cabeza que hizo con los demás alumnos observaran a ese par - Horo, nunca pensé en decir esto pero…- se pasó saliva - ¿Qué tienes? -

Horo se paró de un jalón y miro a su amiga de la infancia, Anna esperaba la reacción salvaje pero no se esperaba lo siguiente - ¿De qué hablas? – se rasco en la zona en donde ella lo golpeo.

Nadie se creía la actitud tranquila de ese chico, Anna lo tomo por la camisa - Pareces muerto –

- Lo estoy… - en forma de susurro decía - Mi corazón ha dejado de amar – Horo se fue a la esquina del salón para luego llorar sonoramente, desde que Chocolove le dio el abrazo no ha parado de sollozar.

Anna le daba un tic nervioso al ver como su amigo y a la vez su mejor contrincante a la hora de discutir se veía tan patéticamente - ¡Cálmate dramático! - ella no era del tipo de amiga que le decía palabras de aliento a su amigo para eso tenía a Tamao, tampoco era del tipo de chica que escuchaba para eso estaba su hermana, ella era del tipo que lo provocaba hasta hacerlo enojar hasta el punto que olvidara su pesar, Anna lo provocaría hasta sacar su carácter de guerrero- Verlo del lado amable, Jun era mucho para ti – claro que la rubia sabia del rechazo.

Ese comentario tan duro y tan malvado provoco en Horo que dejara de llorar y fuera a encarar a su amiga - ¿Mucho para mí?-

- Si – Anna se miraba sus uñas con suma atención - Hasta me sorprende que fueran amigos –

Horo se tallo los ojos y se quitó la mugre de los oídos para escuchar bien lo estaba diciendo esa chica que tenía enfrente, se dio un pellizco y comprobó que su amiga le estaba diciendo esas horribles palabras - ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?, - la rubia lo miro de reojo y no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa al ver que su amigo ya estaba volviendo ser él - En vez que me digas: "ella no te merecía", "ella es una perra sin corazón", "tú eres el mejor hombre del mundo y ella se lo pierde" …- Horo hizo una pausa pues sintió que estaba volviendo a sonreír con cada ocurrencia que decía y que ya no sentía tanta tristeza, ya se sentía él mismo luego observo a esta Anna, ella tenía una sonrisa amigable y de cómplice ahí se dio cuenta que ella lo quería hacer sentir bien, con una sonrisa amplia dijo lo siguiente - O mejor dime "yo te curo las heridas con mi cuerpo en una noche apasionada durante…" -

El joven Usui no logro terminar la frase por porque su querida amiga le aventó el libro al rostro -¿Qué decías? –

Horo se quitó el libro del rosto pues lo tenía incrustado, cuando se lo quito todos sus compañeros notaron que tenía marcado el libro en la cara - Me encanta como me das ánimos – lo dijo con cierto tono sarcástico – Por eso eres mi mejor amiga -

- No merezco tanto halago de tu parte – decir con el mismo tono que su amigo –Me alegro que Jun te rechazara ¡eres un perdedor!– Anna se estaba divirtiendo con esa discusión y estaba segura que su amigo también pues notaba como fingía estar irritado con ella.

- Jajaja, -se reía fingidamente y luego le saco la lengua -Que amiga tengo – se cruzaba de brazos – POBRE DE YOH DE TENER A UNA NOVIA CON TAN POCO SENTIMIENTOS -

- Amigo –Horo se quedó en silencio al ver el cambio de actitud de ella, Anna sabía que era hora de terminar su discusión por eso se puso seria - Ya encontraras a alguien… - todos guardaron silencio hasta la profesora Eliza se detuvo en la puerta al oír como su mejor alumna le hablaba tranquilamente y con cierto cariño a ese peli celeste, Anna tanto como Horo notaron ese silencio y las miradas perplejas de sus compañero y maestra – Pero… pero… yo no soy ese alguien ¿de acuerdo? - titubeaba ella, Horo reía frenéticamente mientras se sentaba en su puesto - Mejor disfruta de tu soltería –la rubia tomo asiento para luego sacar su libro para colocarlo en su pupitre.

- Por fin me hablas como se debe – escucho el susurro de su amigo.

- Ya cállate –le ordenaba, la profesora tomaba asiento, una chica que corría como loca se paró en el umbral.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntaba tímidamente, la mujer se limitó hacer una ademan que pasara - Llegue – vio a sus vecinos del lado derecho los notaba avergonzados - Hola Horo y Anna – ese par saludaron a esa peli negra.

- Ey, Damuko te ves cansada – comentaba amigablemente ese Usui.

Damuko se daba aire con la libreta - Es que me hice una carrera para llegar antes del profesora pero no lo logre – miro al chico con una sonrisa - ¡Fue bárbaro la carrera! – Anna examinaba como platicaban ellos, la rubia vio cierto brillo en los ojos de esa chica.

- Pero valió la pena, no llegaste tan tarde –Horo le alentaba, él cuando estaba con esta Damuko o cuando platicaban, ella siempre le transmitía una tranquilidad y alegría.

- Horo ya no te ves decaído – noto esa ella con suma felicidad porque durante esos tres días ese peli celeste no le había hecho plática y ella extrañaba mucho sus palabras.

- Es que Anna sabe cómo subirme el ánimo - el Usui toco la espalda de su amiga en forma de cómplice, Anna bufo con molestia para luego sonreír brevemente.

- Pero no te acostumbre – la rubia dijo con cierto tono de molesta, Damuko sólo los veía.

- Que le reglare a mi Anna - divagaba este Yoh a la vez que caminaba en forma de circulo adentro de su habitación - Esta sudadera usada..., no, una pizza…no, un disco de Ringo… no – se detuvo y se miró en el espejo - Ya se una foto de mí… no – se aventó a la cama y abrazaba la almohada.

- Mejor regalale un anillo – la voz de su hermano lo hizo saltar y aventarle lo que tenía en manos, Hao que tiene grandes reflejos… no logro esquivarlo.

Yoh recapacito con la propuesta de su hermano - No crees que pensara que me quiero comprometer con ella –

Hao rodo los ojos y movía el pie izquierdo con mucha ansiedad- Pero eso es lo que quieres a futuro con ella ¿o me equivoco? –

- No lo haces – se sonrojo ese gemelo menor al escuchar como su hermano descubrió su deseo más grande que es casarse con su querida Anna - ¡Le comprare una anillo! – Yoh se puso el calzado y la sudadera, saco del armario su caja fuerte y se llevó todos sus ahorros, al terminar se llevó consigo a su hermano arrastras.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron ese par de gemelos en ese centro comercial, fueron de joyería a joyería, Hao estaba harto de la actitud quisquillosa de su hermano que al parecer nada le convencía.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta? – señalo por afuera del mostrador un hermoso anillo que era hecho con oro blanco y un diamante pequeño, cuando la señorita que lo atendía le dio el precio a este Yoh casi le da un mini infarto - ¡Eso cuesta!.. sí es un pequeño anillo y cuesta tanto – exclama sin pudor ese gemelo, Hao se tapaba el rostro con sus manos - ¡Como puede tener ese precio esa pequeña porquería de anillo!-

Hao noto que la señorita intentaba tranquilizar a su familiar - Yoh esta es la última tienda, ya compra algo – le suplicaba Hao pero no era para menos porque llevaban cinco horas en busca del anillo ideal y barato – Llévatelo…es más te ayudo – sacaba la billetera.

- No sé, no me convence… - Yoh se lo mostraba a su hermano, éste examinaba el anillo – No me da ese deseo de dárselo a ella, vamos a otra tienda -

- Ya, Ya, Yoh, por piedad – coloco una pierna al suelo este Hao y mostraba el anillo – ¡Vamos, Yoh, acepta este anillo! – grito a todo pulmón, toda la clientela los miraba con cierta extrañes y desaprobatoriamente.

- Nunca pensé ver una propuesta de matrimonio – ese comentario lo escucharon ese par de gemelos, Hao se levantó y dejo el anillo en el mostrados, Yoh fue el primero en salir del local.

- No somos parejas, somos HERMANOS – remarco Hao antes de salir y fue alcanzar a su hermano – ¿Y ahora? –

- A otro local -

- Yoh nada te ha convencido y todo por los costos – cruzaba los brazos atrás de la cabeza – Creo que deberías reglarle un anillo de plástico, te sale más barato – decía socarronamente ese gemelo, Yoh se paró en seco, Hao tenía un presentimiento que su hermano si estaba tomando en serio su broma.

**Después de 15 minutos…**

- Yo y mi boca – se regañaba ese Asakura mayor, veía de reojo como su hermano observaba el accesorio.

- Se ve genial – Yoh lo alzaba ese anillo de color de negro y que tenía unas letras en japonés que decía: "te amo".

Hao soltó - Era mejor que le compraras uno de plata –

El gemelo menor dejo de escuchar a su hermano para ver a cierta persona -Mira es Ren -

Ese par de hermanos fueron con ese Tao que estaba saliendo de esa tienda de antigüedades - ¿Que hay, chino? -

- Aquí comprando – alzo su bolsa de papel.

- ¿Qué le compraste a…? -

- Que te importa, Yoh - muy agresivamente hablo él, pero luego su egocentrismo hizo que hablara – A Jeanne le voy a regalar… algo fabuloso, algo hermoso, algo… que sus amigas envidien – el chino echaba flores al regalo que tenía - Como yo soy egocéntrico y a ella le gusta verme – Hao rodo los ojos - Le reglare un pintura de mí – Ren esperaba aplausos o palabras de envidias.

- Pero mira como es el destino… siempre reuniéndonos – ese trío notaron a los recién llegados.

- Hola Lyserg, Choco – saludaba este Yoh a sus cuates - No me digan que vienen a comprar regalos a sus novias –

- Pues no te digo – de forma juguetona contestaba ese moreno. – Mire cada uno de nosotros tenemos novia… bueno a excepción de Hao y Lyserg -

- Gracias por recordármelo – Hao se sentó y empezó a realizar círculos en el piso - No tengo novia, nadie me quiere –

Lyserg le dio leves palmadas en la espalda - Pero tienes admiradoras-

- Es verdad, gracias por recordármelo –se levantó con más energía y con una sonrisa positiva.

- ¿Qué le compraste a Tamao? –indago ese gemelo mayor.

El inglés empezó abrir la bolsa - Le compre…- se detuvo y cerro el obsequio - ¿Quién dice que le compre algo a ella? – con una risa nerviosa.

- Tú…ahora - explico ese Tao - Ya te le vas a declarar –

- Este… yo…- empezó a titubeara ese joven.

Chocolove abrazo a ese peli verde - Ya déjenlo de molestarlo y mejor pregúntame ¿Qué le voy a dar a mi novia? –

- ¿Qué le vas a dar? –lanzo este Hao.

Se puso lo más serio que podía y dijo - Mi amor junto con un chicle masticado –

- Que asquerosamente regalo tan original le vas a dar – comentaba Yoh sonrientemente.

Choco que era el único que se reía por su ocurrencia - Es broma le daré un espectáculo de mis mejores chistes –

Hao tosió notoriamente - ¿Sabes qué?, mejor darle el chicle es lo más saludable – esa palabras lograron quebrantar al pobre moreno.

**E****n un garaje se estaba dando un ensayo espectacular…**

- No chicas, con más ritmo – exigía esa peli celeste que dejaba a un lado su bajo eléctrico.

- Es que falta tener un buen baterista ¡no te ofendas, Matilde! –explicaba esa rubia, la peli roja no se sintió ofendida, la rubia posaba sus manos en la guitarra eléctrica – Si no lo tenemos no lograremos sacar la canción -

- ¿A quién? ¿Quién es un buen baterista? –caminaba esa Usui tan concentradamente, Jeanne dejo su guitarra para luego estirar su espalda, Tamao se daba masaje en sus manos cansadas de tanto tocar el teclado. - ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos? -

- Ya dejen de hacer escandalo –ordenaba este Horo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Horo – se le prendió el foco, su hermano ha tenido lecciones de batería y era muy bueno - Hermano nos ayudas – con su mejor voz tierna y sus ojos suplicantes.

- ¿En qué? –Pilika lo tomo del brazo para ingresarlo hasta llegar en medio del garaje.

- Es que estamos preparando un espectáculo a nuestro novios – le platico su hermanita.

- Van a cantarles – Horo no podía maginase a ellas cantar.

- Si –

- ¿En dónde? –

- En la escuela –

- Olvídenlo – se iba a ir pero su hermana lo retuvo - Van a pensar que soy marica cuando me vean tocar a lado de chicas –

- Horo como siempre te equivocas – Anna tenía que convencerlo pues conocía el talento que tenía su amigo, pues ambos practicaban y tomaron clases en la misma escuela de música - Las chicas van a idolatrarte en cambio los chicos te envidiaran –

- Lo dices en serio –

- Por supuesto – se cruzó de brazos

se mordió el labio y trono los dedos - Cuente conmigo –

- Matilde ve a lado de Marion y Damuko, serás coristas – le ordenaba esa Usui –Chicas nuevamente gracias por ayudarnos –

Ese grupo durante esos tres días, ensayaron arduamente, entre descansos, desde que salían de la escuela se iban a la casa de Pilika y terminaban la practica hasta el anoche, durante ese tiempo las chicas no estuvieron a lado de sus novios.

Durante ese convivio, Anna tanto Jeanne, Pilika y Tamao se dieron cuenta como esta Damuko y Horo congeniaban, se veían alegres y como si ya tuvieran años de conocerse, la rubia sospechaba que esa peli negra sentía algo por su amigo y por eso una vez platico con Marion y Matilde que son muy amigas de Damuko.

- ¿Qué Damuko está enamorada de…? – Pilika no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba por parte de esa rubia, ese grupo bellas jovencita aprovechaba la ausencia de cierto hombre y cierta pelinegra para platicar ampliamente.

- Le gusta tu hermano hasta creo que está enamorada – Anna deducía ante el hecho verídico- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, ahí estaban las a señales – se dio un leve golpe en la frente.

- ¿Cuáles señales? – cuestionaba esa francesita.

- Es que cada vez que golpeaba a Horo o discutía con él, ella no tardaba en salir a defenderlo o a veces curarlo así fue por un tiempo pero después ella se alejó de él –

Tamao suspiro lentamente - Te puedo apostar que ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de Horo que tenía sobre Jun –

- No se interpuso, eso habla bien de ella – decía la dueña de esa casa.

- Es algo de admirar – hablo orgullosa esta Matilde sobre su querida Damuko.

Pilika doblo la botella de agua para luego arrogarla a la pared - No dejare que ella este con él –

Rodo los ojos esa Kyoyama- Así que eres también eres una hermana celosa –

- Si ¿y qué? – miro a cada integrante de la banda –Pero no se confundan con el sentimiento de odio – esas palabras iban dirigidas a las amigas de Damuko - Al contrario Damuko me cae muy bien –

- Resumiendo esta platica – hablaba por primera vez esta Marion - Entonces apoyaran a nuestra amiga Damuko –

- Sí – tomo la palabra esta Tamao.

Era el segundo día antes del 14 de febrero, era día de deporte para el grupo en donde iba esta Anna junto con Damuko y Horo, estaban en el patio trasero, ese día practicarían atletismo, el profesor Kalim les pidió que dieran unas 10 vueltas al patio después de unos quince minutos de calentamiento practicaron las carreras de relevos.

Después de media hora el grupo se fueron a los vestidores para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, en los vestidores femeninos había una linda rubia que aprovecharía esos minutos para platicar con su compañera e integrante de la banda.

- Damuko –

- ¿Qué sucede, Anna? –preguntaba la pelinegra mientras se colocaba su blusa blanca y se empezaba abotonarla.

Se recargo en un casillero, Anna al contrario de sus compañeras ya estaba con su uniforme puesto - Sé que te gusta Horo –

- ¿Cómo tú lo…? –

- Hay que evitar esa pregunta – la rubia se cepillaba el cabello húmedo - Y mejor dime ¿piensas decírselo? –

- Por ahora no – soltó la chica – Aparte está saliendo de una decepción amorosa sería demasiado pronto –

- Atrévete –

- Es fácil proponerlo… yo no soy como tus amigas – con una mirada tímida -No soy tan atrevida hasta creo que soy más tímida que Tamao –

- Tú solamente ¡Hazlo! – le ordeno, esa acción hizo que todas sus compañeras las viera, Anna se colocó un mecho de cabello atrás de la oreja - Todas te apoyamos -

- Pero no soportaría ser rechazada –

- Escucha bien, él se atrevió a confesárselo a Jun aun a pesar de saber que había la posibilidad del rechazado – en tono serio le hablaba - Quieres quedarte con la duda del que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho – Anna le lanzo a las chismosa de sus demás compañera una mirada asesina - Es mejor haber fracasado que nunca haberlo intentado -

Damuko con todo el temor había tomado una decisión y era – Te hare caso – Anna se limitó a sonreír y le comenzó a platicar el plan que tenían para ella sobre Horo también le indico que todas las integrantes de la banda la ayudarían a pesar de que Pilika estuvieran encontrar pero eso era otra historia.

El día llego… el día que las parejas tan enamoradas y acarameladas esperaban con mucho emoción el famoso 14 de Febrero, en ese día en especial todos las chicas japonesas regalaban al chico que le gustaba un chocolate, se podía sentir el ambiente romántico en cada escuela de distintas etapas de escolaridad.

En medio del patio en donde se realizaban las ceremonias se encontraba los alumnos disfrutando del descanso, algunas parejas aprovechaban en darse sus respectivos regalos.

- Toma Tamao – un tímido Lyserg le entrego una caja bien envuelta, la chica emocionada la abrió y lo que encontró fue un lindo oso de peluche de color café y que tenía entre manos un corazón rojo que tenía escrito: "i love you".

- Gracias – ella tomo valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico desvió su cara sonrojada

A cierta distancia había un par de cabellera celeste que veían con cierta ternura a su par de amigos - Horo ¿Qué piensas de Damuko? –

- A qué viene esa pregunta, Hermana –

- Sólo contesta – le ordeno con cierto fastidio.

- Es agradable y es muy linda –

Pilika miro atentamente a su hermano, él por su parte se sintió cohibido ante esos ojos – Hablando hipotéticamente, si ella te pidiera salir ¿aceptarías? –

- Yo… pues… -Horo no había pensado en esa posibilidad pues apenas estaba saliendo de un mal sabor de boca, dejo a un lado ese pensamiento y se enfocó en Damuko, ella era muy amable con él, tierna, simpática y sobre todo buena persona – Aceptaría claro hablando hipotéticamente –

- Entonces ¿ya olvidaste a Jun tan fácilmente? – no pudo preguntar indignada pues esa peli verde era su amiga.

- No – agito las manos - Pero tengo que avanzar –

- ¡Que!… ¿ves a Damuko como tu plato de segunda mesa? –

- Pilika, por supuesto que NO – ya se estaba exasperando – Mejor hay que prepararnos – él ya no quería discutir ese tema pues la verdad estaba confundido con ese nuevo sentimiento que le estaba surgiendo entorno a esta Damuko.

- Pero… que bonito y tierno regalo, Yoh – miraba con disimulo el anillo – De verdad no debiste – remarco esas palabras.

- Por supuesto que debía – abrazo a su novia – Soy tu novio – le dio un beso en los labios - ¿Te gusto? –

- Ah… no tengo palabras – se llevaba una manos a la frente – Me dejo sin palabras tu regalo tan original –

- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi Pilika? - interrumpía ese moreno a esa pareja – PILIKA, AMOR ¿Dónde ESTAS? –

- Ya aparecerá – Jeanne trataba de tranquilizar a ese chico, Ren se acercaba a las espaldas de su novia, traía cargando un cuadro rectangular, la chica sintió como le taparon los ojo.

- ¿Quién soy? – con voz más grave de lo normal pregunto.

- Dios mío, eres… - la francesita comenzó a dar saltitos – Eres mi stripper particular que solicite hace dos meses - la risita de ese peli verde fue acompañada por sus demás amigos.

- Ay prima, tu siempre tan inconsciente en lo que dices- ella soltó una maldición en francés.

Ren retiro su mano para ver a su novio - ¿Solicitaste un stripper? – el chinito no lograba creerlo.

- Es broma…- decía con una sonrisa que denotaba algo de nerviosismo - Sabia que eras tú - al mirar a su novio sabía que no le creía – Tu presencia tan imponente, tan varonil, tu aroma… fueron lo que me indicaban que era mi guapo novio – esa palabras hicieron que el ego de Ren creciera mucho.

- Si es así, ten el regalo – le extendió su regalo.

Soltó un suspiro y empezó a descubrir el obsequio al verlo por completo - Ren…Ren, que esplendida pintura – se forzó a sonreír - De ti mismo –

- Te gusto, lo sabía – inflaba el pecho ese chinito, Jeanne no dejaba de admirar esa pintura en donde mostraba a su novio con un traje chino, con los brazos cruzados, una mirada penetrante hasta el punto amenazadora, el paisaje tras de él había una mansión y el brillo del atardecer.

- Ren, querido – dejo a un lado la pintura para tomar el rostro de su novio - ¿Por qué me das una pintura de ti?, si tengo fotos tuyas –

- Es para que me veas en grande e imponente – coloco las manos a la cintura y con mirada dura - Como yo lo soy –

- Qué lindo regalo – dijo con sarcasmo este Hao. – Te envidio mucho, Jeanne –

- Cierra la boca – le susurro amenazadoramente.

Anna se acercaba a su amiga y le hablo cerca del oído - Ves, te dije que existe el karma a la hora que mientes – Jeanne asentía una y otra vez.

- PILIKA –

- ¿A quién le toca callar a Chocolove? –

- Creo que a Horo – le contestaba Lyserg a Hao – Por cierto ¿Dónde está? –

- De seguro esta con su hermana y…– entrecerraba los ojos ese gemelo mayor – Son unos pervertidos – al moreno casi se va de espalda con semejante imaginación de Hao.

- No digas estupideces, hermano - Yoh se arregló sus audífonos - Es como si comentaran que tú y yo tenemos algo más que amor fraternal – lo dijo con una tranquilidad.

- NO LO DIGAS NI DE BROMA - Hao zangoloteaba a su hermano.

- ¡Ya basta de idioteces! – hablaba un ansioso y enojado Choco que todavía no deslumbraba a su amor - ¿Dónde está mi Pilika? –

- ¡Aquí estoy! – grito desde el escenario la peli celeste, todos los que estaban presente en el patio se dieron cuenta que en el escenario de ceremonias había una batería, guitarras, un bajo, dos tres micrófonos y un teclado - Chicas, ya vengan – Horo se quedó de brazos cruzados ante esa petición – Y hermano -

- ¿Ahora? – Tamao no se sentía segura.

Pilika se dio un masaje en la garganta, bebió poco agua para realizar gárgaras, una vez se tomó el agua empezó su calentamiento vocal, una vez lista reviso el micrófono - Probando… UNO…DOS… TRES- se hacía eco en la escuela y había un ruido estático - ¿Se escucha? –

- Si –gritaron todos algo irritados.

La Usui hizo ademanes con las manos indicando que se callara su público -Compañeros y compañeras de esta institución… - hizo una pausa y como si fuera un político en plena campaña y comenzó su discurso- HOY… HOY… les ofreceremos un lindo espectáculo – alzo los brazos - Que es nuestro regalo para nuestros novios y seres queridos –

Anna que se estaba colocando su guitarra y comenzar a afinarla se acercó a Jeanne para comentarle - Creo que piensa que está en una campaña electoral –

Ella seguía con su discurso a pesar que ya se estaba desviando del tema – Yo le prometo dulces para ustedes…Alumnas y Alumnos, profesores y profesoras… niños y niñas, gatos y gatas, perros y per… – Jeanne a acerco a Pilika para decirle de una forma tan sutil.

- ¿Ya puedes terminar? – la hermana de Horo sólo sonrió, cada chica estaban en su puesto, Pilika voz principal y toca el bajo, Anna en la guitarra principal y segunda voz, Jeanne segunda guitarra, Tamao teclado, Horo baterista, Damuko, Matilde y Marion coros.

- Chicas, a tocar –ordeno Anna, Horo dio unos pequeños golpes entre sus baquetas y para luego tocar los platillos, el sonido del bajo se escuchó, las guitarras tocaban al mismo tiempo, Pilika espero unos segundo para comenzar a cantar 'I LOVE YOU BABY' de Gloria Gaynor en versión de rock

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

You'd be like heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.

At long last love has arrived.

And I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

Pardon the way that I stare.

There's nothing else to compare.

The thought of you leaves me weak.

There are no words left to speak.

But if you feel like I feel.

then let me know that it's real.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,

I need you baby to warm my lonely night.

I love you baby.

Trust in me when I say:

I love you baby, don't let me down, I pray.

I love you baby, now that I found you. Stay.

And let me love you, baby. Let me love you ...

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you […]

Una vez que terminaron de cantar el público se quedó en silencio para luego aplaudir arduamente, estaban vitoreando a cada chica y claro a este Horo por parte de las jovencita y uno que otro compañero, les lanzaron flores y carta de amor que escribieron rápidamente en donde ponían nombre y número telefónico.

Para los que era dirigido ese regalo tan espectacular estaban sin el habla, Horo caminaba como si fuera el dueño de la escuela junto con sus amigas, ellos se acercaron a su grupo de amigos - Que lindo regalo –Yoh fue el primero en decir esas palabras a su novia - Me conmovió - abrazo a su pareja - Hasta siento pena de haberte dado ese anillo de plástico – se rio levemente.

- Yoh… cierra la boca – le dio un par de besos en los labios, Anna se alejó de su novio para ir con Pilika quien cargaba una mochila, Yoh noto como la hermana de su amigo le daba una caja a su linda rubia - Y toma –

Lo agarro para luego desenvolverla, era una caja de cd pero a la hora de abrirla se dio cuenta de que - Un chocolate – el chico estaba muy feliz de recibir ese dulce, le dio un largo beso a esta Anna. - ¿Tú lo hiciste? -

- Sí – con leve sonrojo dijo ella, en esos momentos Anna se sentía tímida por esa mirada tan cálida que le daba su novio - Le pedí ayuda a Tamao – Yoh abrazo hasta el punto de asfixiarla, era el primer regalo físico hecho por su Anna.

No muy lejos de la escena de la anterior pareja se encontraba un chinito que no paraba de ver como su novia se acercaba - ¿Qué tal, Ren?, ¿te gusto? –

- No estuvo mal – con cierto toque de arrogancia combinado con un desinterés, Jeanne no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba indignada, Ren noto que su novia no le cayó nada bien su comentario y como buen novio la tomo entre sus brazos para susúrrale en el oído – Me gusto – Jeanne giro su rostro bruscamente - Es un digno regalo para mí – Ren la tomo de la barbilla para luego juntar los labios, al principio Jeanne se resistía pero al final cedió.

- Eres un maldito – dijo un vez terminado el beso.

- Gracias chicas – la Usui se despedía de Matilde y Marion que estaban siendo asediadas por los chicos solteros de la escuela.

- No gracia a ti Pilika – decía esa peli roja - Pues como veras los chicos nos aclaman – una vez dicho eso ese par de chicas se fueron atender a sus fans.

Chocolove encerró a sus amada entres su brazos, le dio un beso a la mejilla - Pilika yo no sabía que tenías una voz tan angelical –

- Te gusto, amor –

- Claro, mi vida - esa chica estaba más que feliz por esas palabras, Chocolove le extendió una boleto - Toma –

- ¿Un vale? –

- Si, vas a tener un show con mis exclusivos chistes – con mucho orgullo decía ese moreno.

- Es fabuloso… - ella no sabía que palabras decir, les gusta el lado comediante de su novio por eso no se esperaba ese tipo de regalo - Cuéntame un chiste –

- No –

- Que malo eres – Hao que fue testigo que como su amigo le dio el vale a Pilika se dio cuenta que a su amiga le encanto ese regalo.

- Te veías genial Tamao en el escenario –

- No te creo – la chica no paraba de juguetear con su falda - Es mi regalo para ti – Lyserg ancho su sonrisa pues ella toco para él, era un gran detalle - Junto con esto – le dio una caja en forma de corazón.

- Ay Tamao – el inglés la abrazo - No sabes cuándo te quiero –

Lyserg tenía la boca abierta al igual que ella - Mmm… ¿me quieres? –

El chico se aclaró la garganta y para que no le fallara la voz en ese momento - Si…- abrió la caja y se encontró con bombones de chocolate y comenzó a mordisquear uno - ¡Que rico chocolate! –

- Los hice con todo mi amor – la peli rosa no le importo decir esas palabra pues él fue el primero en decir que la quería.

- Al parecer los novios de tus amigas les gusto – Damuko miraba a cada pareja.- Y creo no solo ellos – observo a las parejas que estaban en el patio que se veían muy enamorados.

- Así es Damuko – Horo jugaba con las baquetas entre los dedos- Sabes, mi hermana me planteo una hipótesis que si tú me llegaras a invitar a salir ¿qué respondería? –

La chica con una actitud tranquila - Y que le contestaste –

Dejo de jugar con sus baquetas y las tomo fuertemente entre su manos, giro a ver a su acompañante y con una actitud serena - Yo gustosamente aceptaría – le sonrió al final - ¿Me invitaras o no? - Damuko quería invitarlo pero el sonido de su voz se atoro en la garganta, Horo la miraba atentamente con preocupación pues parecía que la chica estaba peleándose internamente pero al final tomo una decisión, Horo espero la voz de esa chica pero la interrupción de ese enano arruino su momento.

- ¡Ahí están mis estrellas! – anunciaba este Manta que tenía puesto unos lentes negros.

- ¿Qué quieres, primo?– con su actitud soberbia decía esta Anna.

- Déjeme ser su manager – junto las manos - Va hacer una grandes estrellas –

- Yo prefiero ser princesa – respondía esta Pilika que no dejaba de agarrar la mano de ese moreno, su grupo de amigos todavía no podían estar acostumbrados a cada idea de esa Usui - No me importa que me miren así ¡yo quiero ser una princesa! -

- ¡Yo quiero ser tu príncipe! –

- Hao –regaño ese moreno a su amigo.

- Es broma, Chocolove – lo calmaba con las manos.

- Príncipe, ¿tu, Hao?... - se cruzaba de brazos- Yo sería más adecuado para ser príncipe –

- Que arrogante amigo eres Ren –con su habitual tranquilidad hablo ese gemelo menor. – Anna… para mi tu eres mi princesa – con una voz tan melosa habló.

- ¿Qué mierda dices, Yoh? – Horo hablo altaneramente – Anna sería más una bruja que una princesa – esa palabras tenían consecuencia un certero golpe que le propino esa chica que fue insultada.

_- Príncipes y princesas… que tipo de conversaciones tienen ellos_ - pensaba Damuko, era testigo de cómo ese grupo de chicos tenia extrañas conversaciones y de cómo Manta agarraba a su prima con la ayuda de Yoh, Pilika trataba de hacer reaccionar a Horo y de cómo Ren fue a llenar una cubeta para luego vaciarla a su inconsciente amigo, Damuko se quedó meditando las palabras "princesa y príncipe", cualquier niña tuvo solamente una vez un sueño de ser parte de la realeza_- Si fuéramos…Si fuéramos príncipes y princesas… - _y la imaginacion empezo a volar...

* * *

...En un reino muy, muy pero rete muy lejano se realizaba una reunión de príncipes que fueron traídos de distintos reinos, había príncipes de diferentes edades y nacionalidades, en esa especie de congregación hubo comida, diversión y entrenamiento, ahora todos se encontraba en la sala real en la espera del rey de ese reinado .

- Mira mi espadota, Ren – le enseñaba el utensilio ese joven príncipe, lo meneaba en el aire.

- Esta pequeña – comento cortantemente el chico que vestía con ropa elegante de su país de origen, un camisón dorado que es tan largo que le llegaba a la altura de la rodillas, unos pantalones holgado de color negro, una cinturón de tela color negro, unos zapatos tradicionales de color dorados y trae en la mano derecha su lanza dorada, este chico venia del reino del rayo y es el príncipe Tao Ren

Del reino de la nieve su representante era Horokeu Usui - Envidioso – Horo le colocaba la funda a la espada, bebió un poco del vino que traía en la mano izquierda.

- ¿Sabes para que estamos citados aquí, Yoh? – pregunto el joven ingles que portaba pantalones azules, un saco blanco con botones dorados, unos zapatos negro bien pulidos y en la cintura su fiel espada.

Se encogió de hombros el aludido y se desordeno el cabello - No lo sé, mi papá me ordeno que viniera a esta reunión – Yoh vestía un kimono elegante de un color oscuro que se combinaba con el color vino y sus respectivas tobilleras junto con su calzado tipo chancleta, el castaño era el futuro rey del reino de la tierra.

- Los padres sólo dan problemas como quisiera que nos dejaran en paz ¿estás conmigo mi querido Mic? – decía este Chocolove que estaba acariciando a su fiel mascota , este dulce y dócil animal era un jaguar, el moreno llevaba un abrigo de África en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, una camisa abierta de color blanco, un collar de diamantes azul, unas botas y pantalones de color café, Chocolove Mcdonnell es el sucesor del reino de la selva.

- Cálmate, Chocolove – le pedía ese guapo inglés, este último príncipe es Lyserg Dithel príncipe del reino fuego.

Enfrente de esa congregación de príncipes se encontraba el responsable, era un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, piel blanca, portaba una corona dorada, en cada dedo tenia anillos de oro, portaba unas botas negras, una camisa de manga larga color negro que estaba debajo de esa camisola grande de color rojo y que tenía un escudo de dragón en color dorado, pantalones café claro y una capa de color rojo, este hombre se levantó de su asiento real - Bienvenidos al reino Apache… no de los triciclos… - aclaro - En esta ocasión he tenido que reunirlos con el motivo de saber quién de ustedes príncipes citados será el valiente que rescatara a mi más preciado tesoro – cada hombre joven y ni tan joven se vieron entre sí.

- ¿Habla de su riqueza? – hablo fuerte este Horo, a cada hombre se le ilumino la cara al oír eso.

- No hablo de mi hija – dijo con suma felicidad el rey Fausto.

- ¡Pues explique bien! – giro ese Usui a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, los murmureos se escuchaban fuertemente, cada hombre en esa sala sabia sobre el problema que tenía Fausto al respecto del rescate de su hija, decían las mala lenguas que es muy arriesgado ir a rescatarla.

- En eso ando, que bruto…- Fausto se llevó ambas manos a la cara para controlarse - Como voy diciendo ¿Quién quiere rescatarla? – el silencio se hizo presente, Yoh y sus amigo estaban meditando en diferentes cosas como: "que comeré llegando a mi reino", "que fue primero el huevo o la gallina", "sobre la mortalidad de cangrejo" y entre otros pensamientos filosóficos – Lo vamos a poner fácil me tapare los ojos para que así les doy la libertad que dé un paso al frente el que desea ir al rescate a mi hija –Fausto se tapó los ojos cada hombre aprovecho ese momento para irse de la sala, el rey comenzó a contar – A la 1… a las...2 a las… 3 – se descubrió el rostro, se alegró al ver que había cinco príncipes que irían a rescatar a su hija… aunque estaba decepcionado de lo débil que se veían – Usted irán, que valientes son – saco un pañuelo y se secó esa pequeña lagrima.

- ¿Qué dice? – Yoh giro de un lado a otro - ¿Y dónde carajos están los demás? –

- Que importa los demás – Fausto tomo por los hombros a ese castaño – Ustedes son los mejores o mejor dicho lo menos peor – el rey llevo a sus valientes rescatadores al comedor real, cada príncipe se sentó alrededor de esa enorme mesa, comieron y bebieron , una vez terminado cada quien su vino el rey les dijo – Me alegra tanto que vayan chicos -

Se aclaró la garganta este Choco para luego decir - Primero díganos ¿Por qué no va usted?-

- Tengo asuntos más importantes –

- Más que su hija… que buen papá – la última frase lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo el joven Tao.

Ignoro ese comentario el rey para defenderse - Mi hija fue confinada en un castillo a la edad de 5 años ahora a sus dieciséis años tiene la edad para ser rescatada y casarse –

- Esto está loco – opinaba ese Usui -¿Usted dejo encerrada a su hija?... si es verdad que poca madre tiene-

- Ya no tengo –Fausto se deprimió al recordar al muerte su madre cuando él era muy pequeño.

Ren se levantó del asiente - Yo no voy a realizar un viaje por eso – se colocó la lanza nuevamente a la espalda y comenzó a caminar a la salida de ese gran comedor – Gracias por la comida y la agradable estancia pero yo ya me retiro -

- Yo igual – Horo se apresuró en beber la copa de vino y corrió al lado de su amigo Ren.

Fausto fue hasta la entrada del comedor - ¡No se vayan! – suplicaba ese rey al ver como se iban Chocolove junto con su mascota y Lyserg - Sabia que esto pasaría – arrodillado y al borde de las lágrimas, al momento de levantarse se dio cuenta que quedaba un solo príncipe, -Yoh ¿tú me ayudaras verdad?- estaba a la espalda del chico

- Si – si mucho entusiasmo decía él - Ya que mi padre es su amigo – movía la copa.

- Me alegra ori eso- se sentó nuevamente el rey.

- Qué bueno que se alegra pues yo no –el castaño miro con mucha indignación al hombre rubio - Amenazo a mi papá que si me negaba a su petición, usted desataría una guerra encontrar de nosotros-

- Yoh, crees que soy un bárbaro y manipulador –

- De hecho si lo creo –sin mucha delicadeza dijo.

- Para que veas que no soy así, si logras rescatar a mi hija todo mi reino será tuyo – hablo con mucha convicción el señor -Bueno, después que se casen –

- Yo no me quiero casar - exploto el joven al oír casamiento, el chico no era de la idea casarse y mucho menos con una desconocida pero recordó las otras palabras que más le gusto oír - Espera me dará su reino-

- Así es –

- ¡¿Dara el reino si rescatamos a su hija?! – la exaltación de ese moreno que regresaba por su garras de acero que dejo en la mesa hizo que ese chico castaño y rey lo viera - Lo hubiera dicho antes – se apresuró a tomar asiento otra vez.

- Porque siempre los padres dicen a último momento las recompensas verdaderas –al parecer también había escuchado este Horo esa propuesta.

- Hablo de casamiento – ahora hacia acto de presencia el joven ingles que al parecer le encanta la idea de casarse - Yo me quiero casar con su hija –

- ¡Riqueza! – el peli celeste ya se imaginaba en nadar en doblones de oro.

- Codicioso – la voz ruda y profunda de Ren no alegro mucho a ese Usui.

- ¿Y tú no? – Horo hizo que su recién amigo se sonrojara ante ese comentario tan bien fundamentado.

- Oigan ustedes desertaron antes de oír la propuesta así que no entran al juego –hablo rápidamente este Yoh, no quería tener contenientes.

Fausto coloco una mano en el hombro de ese castaño príncipe para tranquilizarlo -Yoh, no te exalte – el chico lo miro - Se interesaron ¿verdad?, se me ocurrió una idea – entrelazo las manos - El primero en rescatarla y traerla al reino será el afortunado en ser rey una vez que se case con mi hija –

- No puedes hacer eso, Fausto-

- Yoh - le regalos una suaves palmadas al hombro - Es mi reino y por consecuencia mis reglas – los cinco chicos aceptaron.

Horo que al parecer ya comenzaba a planear una estrategia pero antes tenía quería saber algo - Aunque sea díganos si es hermosa o es pariente de la esposa de Sherek –

- Es hermosa –

- Ya saben lo que dicen de los padres sobre sus hijas – comentaba este Choco que subió los pies a la mesa y paso los brazos a la nuca - Ellos siempre las ven hermosas-

- En fin, denos la indicaciones para ir a rescatar a la fortuna…diga a su hija – hablo este Ren.

El fuego que alumbraba esa sala de aspecto medieval bajaron su brillo, el señor Fausto saco como de arte de magia un control remoto, en la pared del lado derecho salió una pantalla blanca - Oye como salieron esa pantalla de proyección y sobre todo como hay energía ¿si estamos en la edad media? – cuestionaba este Horo a ese joven inglés.

- De seguro el mago merlín está detrás de todo esto – contestaba el chico peli verde, el chico Usui se creyó esa explicación.

Apretó un botón y apareció en la pantalla una imagen de una jovencita rubia con un vestido dorado con encaje - Como verán ella es mi hija…Anna –

- Wow, es linda –expreso quedamente ese moreno.

Ella está en ese castillo que está rodeado de un lago de cocodrilos mutantes - ahora había una imagen de un castillo tipo gótico, con gárgolas, con cuatros torres, había una puente, el castillo tenía alrededor un río - Y tiene dos grandes guardias tipo trolls – a los lados de la puerta de la única entrada se encontraba unos enormes hombres de piel verde y al parecer era gruesa, en las manos tenía una hacha.

- Eso sí que es seguridad – comento con sarcasmo Yoh.

- Van a tener que travesar el mar, el bosque, desierto y selva hasta llegar a ese castillo- al decir eso en una foto se notaba cada paisaje.

- Eso es pesado, tardaremos meses o inclusos años – decía en tono pesimista ese inglés - ¿Porque no envío a alguien hace años? –

- Lo hice pero nunca regresaron – Fausto hablo una vez que apago la pantalla y el fuego volviera a la misma densidad que tenía -También le envié a su doncella para que le haga compañía –

- Ustedes si se gana el título del papá del año – hablo Ren junto con una sonrisa falsa.

- Gracias su elogio, príncipe Ren –

- ¡Sarcasmo! – le indico que no era un alago.

- Ah entonces… Gracias, príncipe sarcasmo – Horo se rio, el chinito se llevó una mano a la frente, Fausto dio un fuerte aplauso - En fin, todavía no termino tiene que tráela dentro de tres días y para así realizar la boda antes que el brujo se entere de este plan –

- Br…Brujo, tres días ¡esta demente! –Chocolove le grito al gobernador de ese reino.

- Ya, ya, es hora de que partan a su muerte – los cinco príncipes vieron con odio al rey, Fausto se llevó una mano a la boca y luego corrigió - ¡No!...Digo a su aventura -

En el castillo pero para ser más exacto en cierta habitación de una frágil, tierna, y paciente jovencita que se encontraba leyendo una revista de moda mientras esperaba la llegada de su príncipe y su amiga que venían a visitarla pues era noche de pi jamada real, cada princesa le tocaba realizar aunque sea una vez al año, a ahora le tocaba a la princesa Anna Kyoyama.

- Ya quiero irme de aquí – grito exhausta esa rubia una vez que tiro la revista.

Su fiel acompañante que entraba a la habitación dejo en la cómoda la bandeja en donde trae el té unas galletitas recién sacadas del horno, levanto la revista que tiro - No desesperes, princesa Anna –

La chica se levantó de la cama para ir a la ventana, se recargo y miro fijamente al horizonte- Es que llevo once años aquí, lo peor es que ni mis padres me visitan nada más manda mensajeros que llegan medios muertos –

- Van a llegar tus amigas en la tarde –

- Eso si llegan todas… -comentó seriamente, era consciente de lo difícil que es el camino a este castillo y de cómo han muerto muchos de sus empleados - Eso que mi castillo es difícil de entrar –

- Llegaran –

- Tu siempre tan segura, Tamao – le regalo una sonrisa a su fiel doncella.

En una cueva sucia y oscura, hasta el fondo se encontraba un hombre con una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro, estaba moviendo un gran cucharon de madera en ese caldero, bebió un poco de su preparación – Le hace falta un poco de canela – agrego ese ingrediente y continuo moviendo el cucharon para luego otra vez probar – Soy genial… mi pócima esta perfecta –

- ¿Pócima?, creí que estaba haciendo chocolate - hablo uno de sus files sirviente llamado Luchist.

- Ya sabes cómo es él – señalo con el pulgar a su jefe – Siempre le encanta llamar pócimas al café, té, atole y chocolate –Peyote continuo explicando - Al igual cuando le dice brebajes a sus famosas miche ladas que prepara –

- Señor Hao –

- Señor Gran Brujo Hao, recuérdalo, Silver – el castaño le colocaba malvavisco en su delicioso chocolate caliente.

- Pero es más corto decirle Señor Hao – replicaba ese nativo americano.

- ¡No me interesa!, aunque te tardes tú me dirás así – Hao le daba soplido a la "pócima" - Aparte sabes cómo me costó tener ese título –

- Sí, Señor Hao – Silver sintió la mirada tipo "madre regañando sin necesidad de palabras" – Digo, Sí lo sé, Señor Gran Brujo Hao –

- Así me gusta – el joven brujo se sentó en una roca, aparecieron tres mujeres que le empezaron abanicar - ¿Qué me querías decir? -

- Casi se me olvida - Silver saco un pequeño pergamino de la pata de águila – Me informo este Kalim que el rey Fausto ya empezó su carrera para rescatar a su hija –

- ¡No lo dejare! –el chico se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro –Necesito un plan – se decía, se veía tan concentrado que se llevó a los labios el tarro del chocolate caliente y bebió un gran sorbo, sus seguidores le gritaron en forma de advertencia pero ya es tarde – ¡ARDE, ARDE MI BOCA! – Hao reacciono tirando el tarro de barro y corrió de un lado a otro – QUIERO… QUIERO… A…A-

- ¿Aceite? – preguntaba este Peyote.

- Arándanos – siguió este Luchist.

- Almejas - fue el turno de Silver, todos los servidores de Hao daba cada palabra que empezara con la letra "A" pero eran todas incorrecta hasta parecía concurso.

Hao ya estaba tan furioso que pudo decir lo que deseaba - AGUA, CONSIGAME AGUA BOLA DE ESTUPIDOS PERDEDORES – comenzó darles de golpes con el cucharon de madera – POR QUE SE ME QUEDAN MIRANDO, NO VEN QUE SU JEFE ESTA SUFRIENDO, IDIOTAS – una vez que calmo el ardo de la lengua, este Hao tenía la lengua por fuera, ese órgano se le puso de color rojo y por los gesto de Hao parecía que le dolía - Vienf ahorda vamof a tenerf quef planearf un planf – los subordinados de ese brujo se estaban aguantando las risas por la nueva forma de hablar de su jefe, hao los miro –¿Quef,?, es suf culpaf quef mef quemara la lenguadf –

- Jajajaja – el que estallo de risa fue este Silver, el brujo no espero en convertirlo cactus para que aprendiera a respetar a su jefe.

- Escuchadf… estef es el planf – Hao en voz baja y reunión en círculo a cada subordinado y empezó a cuchichiar – Esof ef lo que haremosf, a sus posiciones –

**Mientras tanto con los jóvenes príncipes que estaban llegando al puerto.**

- Ese es nuestra embarcación – Ren miraba con mucho desprecio ese barco en mal estado, tenía las velas con agujeros, varios hoyos y apestaba a camarón descompuesto.

- Alguien me puede decir ¿porque iremos en barco? –Chocolove comenzaba abordar ese barco y era seguido por sus amigos.

- Es que tenemos que ir a la isla en donde se encuentra la princesa – Yoh le contesta al moreno, Horo paso lista de la tripulación luego Lyserg daba órdenes a los marinos para que elevaran el ancla, Ren sacaba el mapa, Yoh tomaba el timón y Choco estaba acicalaba al jaguar.

- ¿Porque demonios traes a tu estúpido gato? – el peli celeste decía con mucho desdén al ver a ese animal.

- Pues me protegerá y porque quiero - saco su espada es moreno para colocar el filo a la garganta ese ese príncipes Usui - ¿Algún problema con eso? –

- Para nada -

- ¡Ahora a navegar! –grito ese castaño, todos los subordinado comenzaron a realizar sus trabajo.

En el mar, se encontraba tres hermosas brujas en la espera del barco - ¿Porque nos tiene que tocar a nosotras en ser las primeras? –reprochaba ese peli roja mientras pescaba.

- Perdimos en disparejo, así que a trabajar – Kanna que era la mayor, no dejaba de observar por sus binoculares, Marion por su parte le colocaba balas a la pistola para tenerla lista.

- ¡Pon el rumbo Asakura! – dictamino el chino con el dedo bien extendió hacia al frente.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – el gemelo se recargo en el timón - ¿Al norte o sur? –

- Al norte –dijeron Horo.

- No, al Sur –Ren se cruzaba de brazos.

Yoh observa como Ren y Horo comenzaban a discutir hasta llegar a los golpes- Vaya con esto –Lyserg ignoraba a todos pues no gastaría energía en detener esa discusión.

- Dame el mapa – el moreno le quito el mapa al pelinegro, lo miro por escasos 2 minuto - ¡Yo sé un atajo!, déjame al mando Yoh – ese trio de chicos no sabía si dejarlo tomar el rumbo pero al final el castaño le cedió el timón.

Chocolove saco un parche y se lo coloco, luego saco de no sé dónde un sombrero de pirata y desvaino su espada para apuntar al frente – En marcha – todos los marineros acataban las ordenes de ese moreno mientras que los príncipes estaban sentados en las escaleras.

El barco iba a toda máquina, el viaje comenzó desde muy temprano, el viaje sería cuestión de dos horas según lo tenía contemplado Ren antes de saber el "atajo" de

Chocolove, Lyserg leía un libro que tenía como tema "como conquistar a una chica en 30 minutos", Horo ya le comenzaba a tener hambre en cambio Yoh estaba muy dormido en el piso y teniendo como almohada a Mic.

Ren se acercó al navegante principal - Chocolove, ¿cuándo llegaremos? –

- Tú estás seguro que es el atajo que dices –la voz cansada de Horo también se oía.

- Si… mira en cuestión de unos segundos veremos un faro que nos indicaran que ya llegamos a la isla… - pero transcurrieron dos horas desde que dijo eso ese moreno.

Chocolove ya anocheció - Ren lo agarro de la camisa - Ya te perdiste –

- No… - Choco saco el mapa y lo extendió en el piso - ¿Este es el norte? – con voz dudosa hablo ése.

- No, ese es el sur – el chino se agarró los cabello por la desesperación al saber que su amigo - Genial, nos llevaste al lado contrario, estamos en el Pacifico – el moreno le vio con cara de no entender – Deberíamos ir a dirección de la india -

- Oh… que gracioso nos pasó como a este Cristóbal Colon – con voz risueña decía el que los perdió.

- Yo tomare el mando – lo empujo de un caderazo y giro el timón rumbo a la dirección correcta, ya iban en marcha pero una voz celestial les llamo la atención.

- ¡Hola hombres! –

Yoh que despertó con alergia al escuchar ese saludo, se acercó a la orilla del barco en donde toda la tripulación observaba a esas lindas creaciones- ¿Quien dijo eso? –

- Unos peces – comento sin mucha emoción ese Usui.

- ¿Peces?, ¿peces? – Matilda comenzó alazar al voz por semejante comentario que denotaba la poca inteligencia tenía ese hombre al no saber que iban disfrazadas de sirenas – Para tu información, remedo de hombre, somos…-

- Somos sirenas – complemento esa rubia que sostenía a su amiga que al parecer que en cualquier momento iría a golpear al hombre.

- Sirenas – repitió incrédulo Horo, las examino, tenía unas ostras que tapaban el pecho y una cola de pez – Yo no creo que sean sirenas más bien parecen manatíes grandes –

- ¡Pero somos Sirenas, patán! – cómo puedo hablo esa peli roja que tenía todavía las manos de Marion tapándole la boca.

- Si, somos sirenas solas y que tienen ganas de divertirse - con un giño y sensualmente decía esta Kanna - Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero – todos los hombres de la tripulación les encanto ese leve coqueteo, en cambio, los príncipes al ser los más jóvenes y que no entendían todavía la insinuaciones de la mujeres.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntaba tímidamente este Choco a Ren pues era el más inteligente entre los príncipes.

- No lo sé, pero al ver la cara de nuestra tripulación creo que es algo bueno… creo que nos ofrecieron comida – Choco observo como los hombres tenían la boca abierta y una mirada hambrienta pero no de ese hambre de satisfacer el estómago sino del otro- Lo siento damiselas pero tenemos cosas que hacer – al final dijo el chinito

- ¡Nosotros aceptamos la oferta! – los príncipes fueron testigos de cómo toda su tripulación se lanzaba al mar para ir a dirección de esa supuestas sirena que estaban sentadas en esas rocas.

- ¡Ahí voy lindura! – ese grito tan elegante alarmaron a Yoh y Horo que fueron a detener el salto de ese Ingles.

- No, Lyserg sé que este desesperado por tener contacto con las mujeres pero este no el momento idóneo – comentaba fuertemente Ren que fue auxiliar a sus camaradas para retener a ese peli verde.

- Oh, Ren, porque tienes que ser tan amargado – Lyserg que era amarrado de pies a cabeza por sus camaradas, de saltitos se acercó a la orilla nuevamente pero fue detenido por el chinito – Pero mira sus rostros, esa mirada, esas curvas – con cierta lujuria en los ojos se podía notar - Hay que acompañarlas –

- ¡No! –lo jalo del cuello para azotarlo al palo principal de la vela y lo amarro fuertemente.

- Ok, entonces… que vengan con nosotros – con ancha sonrisa pedía.

- Lyserg no te enseñaron que no debes llevar a gente extrañas en tu barco,- le agarro por las mejillas - Te pueden asaltar o peor abusar de ti -

- En esta ocasión apoyo a Ren – Horo recargo su brazo en el pelinegro – Lyserg, esos peces te pueden hacer daño –

- ¡Que somos sirenas! –Matilde ya estaba harta de la ignorancia de ese peli celeste. – ¡Idiota!-

- ¡Como sea! – grito el azulito exasperado -¡Eres familiar de los peces! -

- Vámonos – Ren se colocó en el timón y comenzó alejarse de esa sirena.

- Pero chicos –suplicaba ese joven amarrado.

- Despídete de ellas – Yoh le sugirió.

- No se irán – Matilde que de un salto logro estar adentro del barco, abrazo a Horo con mucha fuerte.

Horo comenzó a forcejear con la mujer, camino por toda la proa, sintió como este Chocolove le ayuda a quitársela de encima, pero al ver que no podía el moreno llamar a su lindo minino – Mic, ¡cómetela! – el jaguar empezó a verla con malicia y se lamia el hocico con la lengua, Matilde soltó a Horo y comenzó a ir hasta la orilla para luego salta, Mic por su parte se quedó viendo como su comida escapaba.

- Adiós, lindas y sensuales sirena – con lágrimas en los ojos hablo el peliverde.

- Maldición, se escaparon – Kanna estaba disgustada, observo como Matilde chapoteaba del coraje - ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –

- Yo te sugiero algo –

- ¿Que, Marion? –

- Hay que irnos pues esos marineros lujuriosos vienen por nuestros cuerpos – Kanna observo en donde Marion señalaban a esa tripulación que nadaban a toda prisa para ir con ellas, Kanna saco su vara magia y convoco a un tiburón blando, este animal comenzó a perseguir a los hombres.

En cierto castillo todo tétrico, que tenía como escenario el cielo nublado, corrientes de aire frio, árboles secos y terroríficos, el castillo en mal estado y que era resguardado por trolls gigantes y musculosos… Ahí comenzaba una reunión de amigas.

En una habitación bien acondicionada, con una cama grande con sábanas blancas y rojas, una cómoda con espejo, armario de madera, un librero, un baño enorme y con todos los accesorios, ventanas bien acondicionadas y adornadas con cortinas floreadas.

La princesa que era retenida estaba en la cama y estaba entretenida pintándose las uñas de las manos, el azoto de puerta la asusto y ocasiono que se pintaran el dedo - ¡Ya llegaron! – con voz alegre de una Tamao.

- Gracias por avisarme – con enojo por la interrupción, se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus zapatillas de cristal.

En el recibidor principal, la rubia fue por sus dos amigas - Anna tanto tiempo – la abrazo esa princesa peli celeste

- Si – termino de abrazarla para mirarla con cierta felicidad – Pero llegaron tarde, Pilika –

- ¿Cómo? – la otra princesa que esta con ella saco su reloj de arena - Y eso que Salí de mi casa hace 8 meses atrás para llegar, en fin –

- Igual yo – Pilika choco las manos de Damuko.

- Es hora de divertirnos –anunciaba la peli rosa.

En la habitación estaban esas cuatros chicas se realizaban pericutie, manicutie y todo lo que terminara en Cuite, Tamao leía el pergamino semanal de todas la noticias y espectáculo.

- Cada vez es difícil de complacer a esos trolls – decía esa Usui que estaba realizándole un peinado a esta Anna.

- ¿Qué les distes? –

- A mis caballos como comida - Pilika recordó como esos guardianes se comieron esos animales de una forma salvaje y asquerosa, sacudió la cabeza para intentar olvidar esa escena - Pero querían más así que le di mis dulces que traía para ti –

Desde la cómoda en donde estaba Damuko viéndose en el espejo le hablo - Anna, ¿cuándo te rescataran? -

- No lo sé pero estoy pensando en escaparme – se sentó en la cama.

- Ten paciencia –

- ¿Paciencia para qué?, ¿que llegue el príncipe o que venga mi hada madrina que es una holgazana? – Anna en toda su vida no había visto a su madrina hasta dudaba que tenía una.

La habitación se oscureció, las chicas se asustaron y se juntaron, agarraron artefactos para defenderse, Tamao enrollo el pergamino, Pilika tomo el peine de madera, Damuko tenía entre las manos una loción y Anna tenía un candelabro de bronce, un humo de color rosa aprecio y entre ellos había una sombra pequeña de una especie de mariposa - Alguien dijo madrina –

- Es un insecto – Anna soltó el candelabro - Tamao, rápido dame el insecticida –la aludida fue por el químico.

Ya con el objeto la rubia le roció todo el contenido y al ver como caía ese insecto lo comenzó a pisar pero sintió como empezaba agrandarse esa especie y por consecuencia derrumbo a Anna - Oye, ¡qué te pasa! –

Anna desde el piso la examino incrédula - Es una mujer –

- ¿Qué diablos tienes en la mente casi me matas? –comenzaba a toser esa mujer - Y yo que por fin vengo a visitarte – la misteriosa mujer agarro esa jarra de agua que reposaba en la cómoda para beberla y echarse un poco en el rostro pues le picaba los ojos.

La rubia se levantaba del piso lentamente y se acercó a esa mujer que tenía alas rosas y un vestido blanco, tenía una barita blanca que tenía al final una estrella, el cabello de la mujer es rosa fuerte y unos ojos cafés. - Tu eres mi…-Anna estiraba las alas.

- Soy Morphine tu hada madrina – le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tirar tan fuerte su lindas alas.

- Gracias por visitarme – Anna miraba con felicidad mientras se sobaba la mano lastimada- Me preguntaba si tu ¿Me ayudaras a escapar? –

- No –

- Entonces, me harás mi vida más fácil en el castillo – las amigas de Anna se estaban preparando por si su amiga tuviera un arranque de furia pues al parecer lo iba a tener.

- No –

- Entonces… - entrelazo las manos y dijo con su sutil tono de reproche - ¡Para que estas aquí! –

Morphine que se había ido a una esquina de esa habitación - Para platicar, darte ánimo y… y… y que bonita habitación tienes – camino por toda la habitación, observo el armario, mientras sintió las miradas de reproches de esas princesas y una mirada sanguinaria por parte de su ahijada - Bueno te ayudare a escapar ¿ok? –Anna ligeramente sonrió.

Ahora iremos con el brujo que se localizaba a las afuera de ese castillo, estaba en una hamaca y comía una manzana, tomo el woki toki - ¿Cómo va todo?, Están todos en sus posiciones, cambio –

El sonido de la interferencia estática molesto a Hao pero al final escuchó la voz de Luchist - Estoy en posición, cambio–

- Por su pollo… o sea por supuesto, cambio – confirmo este Peyote que estaba vestido con una falda azul que se le veía sus piernas velludas, una capucha negra, blusa blanca, lentes negros, su sombrero ranchero y su usual paliacate en la boca.

- Ga…ga –

- ¿Quién tiene un ave?, cambio –

- Silver, Señor Gran Brujo Hao, cambio – le contestaba ese gran fanático de autos.

- De seguro su águila confirmo la posición - reflexionaba Ramiro - Me pregunto ¿qué le pasa a Silver para no contestar?, cambio –

- Se me olvido cambiarlo de forma, lo envía al desierto hecho un cactus, cambio –Hao lamentaba haber no cambiado deforma a su más fiel ayudante y dejarlo como un cactus en el desierto bueno al menos se sentía aliviado que esa águila le hiciera compañía- Chicas ¿Cómo les fue? cambio – espero respuesta por dos minutos – Chicas, contesten, cambio –

- Las chicas se les olvido sus woki toki, cambio – respondía el travesti mexicano.

- Demonios ahora como sabré como les fue – Hao agitaba el woki.

- Conociéndolas tal vez fallaron, cambio –con mucha cizaña hablo Luchist.

- Eres un chismoso, que tal si lo lograron, cambio – Peyote como buen amigo defendió a sus amigas y su novia Kanna.

- Dejen de discutir – alzo la voz el brujo - Sabremos cómo les fueron si logran esos príncipes ir a la posición en donde estas Peyote,- hizo una breve pausa- Si lo lograron, no lo arruines y hazme sentir orgulloso de ti Ramiro–

- Si jefe –

En bosque estaba caminando ese grupo de príncipes, tenían linternas pues la noche se hizo presente, Chocolove tenía a su lado a Mic, Horo miraba a todas partes como un lunático, Lyserg empuñaba su espada, Ren e Yoh guidaban con las linternas.

- Que sirenas más extrañas – iniciaba platica ese peli celeste.

- Y sexis – agrego el peliverde que tan solo recordar la belleza de ellas se sonrojo- Me hubiera quedado con ellas –

Ren se detuvo abruptamente y giro para ver a sus acompañante - Ahora estamos en un bosque… que lógica tiene esta aventura – Yoh suspiro cansado al presenciar el nuevo arrebate de enojo de ese chinito inconforme - Cuando terminara esta aventura extraña y llanamente ilógica –

- Espero unos minutos ese inglés para avisares - Chicos hay que tener cuidado en este bosque…hay rumores de que existe un lobo que asalta – miro el horror en los ojos de sus amigos - En especial a niñas con capa roja y canasta –

- Esa caperucita y su historia –Chocolove no se creía esos chimes que se han inventado alrededor del bosque en que estaba y que se llama "cuentos de hadas".

- Siento miradas – el Usui desvaino la espada y su pistola hizo un giro de 300 grados sobre sus talones hasta quedar en la parte trasera del grupo.

El crujir de las hojas puso en alertas a los príncipes, el leve gruñido de Mic los altero más, Yoh se acero a Horo para alumbrar bien al enemigo que se acercaba, Ren apuntaba con su lanza, Lyserg estaba en posición de pelea en cambio Choco estaba escondido atrás de sus amigos y mascota como todo un hombre valiente… ¿valiente?, es decir como todo un cobarde, estaban a la expectativa, al oír el último paso el moreno cerro los ojos - Hola jóvenes –con una voz chillona le saluda ese ente raro.

- De dónde diablos salió este…o esta cosa – hablo asqueado ese Usui al ver semejante hombre con falda.

- Me halaga, estoy perdida y me gustaría si me acompañaran a encontrar la salida–Peyote se acercó a ese azulito y lo abrazo amorosamente.

- ¿Eres escoces? – el hombre no entendía esa pregunta pero Horo le aclaro por qué se refería- Así entendería del porque vistieras falda al ser HOMBRE –le grito Horo mientras se soltaba de los brazos de ese hombre.

- ¡Yo no soy hombre! – con voz profunda y muy varonil decía ese mexicano, los príncipes se quedaron espantados, al notar el estado de esos chicos este Peyote cambio su voz profunda a una voz chillona y delgada - Soy una linda, tierna y porque no decir sexy chica que se perdió y que no encuentra la salida de este basto bosque –comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de ellos.

Entre los príncipes se veía para saber quién le tocaba zafarse de esta incomoda persona - Señorita o joven -comenzó hablar este Lyserg, en todo momento pensaba detenidamente en que palabras utilizar y con gentileza actuó - O cosa… - los príncipes discretamente comenzaron a alejarse de ese tipo - Tenernos asuntos que atender por eso no podemos ayudarle… así que… ¡andando, amigos!– esto último se los dijo a sus camaradas que no tardaron en hacerle caso, así que ya estaban como a 10 kilómetros lejos de Peyote – A la otra le ayudamos con mucho gusto - le grito y agitando la mano pero el sirviente de Hao no se iba a dejar y como pudo los alcanzo.

Ahí los vio caminando en fila, Ren iba al frente después le seguía Yoh, Lyserg, Horo, Chocolove y al final el jaguar Mic, podía escuchar como ese grupo comenzó a cantar, el que inicio fue Yoh - Ay ho!, Ay ho! – grito con mucha entonación.

- Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho! – le siguió el juego este Chocolove y de ahí adelante se unieron Lyserg, junto Horo que realizaban los coros - Ay ho, ay ho, ya es hora de cerrar… - comenzaron a chiflar - Ay ho...-

- ¡Chicos!, ¡chicos! – le pedía Ren que detuvo su andar y que ocasiono que se tropezaran uno con otros , sus amigos lo vieron con molestia por detenerse en seco- ¡No tararen esa tonada! ¿no ven que nos pueden demandar ese ratón negro? -

- Pero… es adecuada –respondió el Asakura que recibía el apoyo de sus compañeros.

- Lo sé, pero ya no la canten –

- Ok – suspiro triste ese gemelo

- ¡Ey chicos espéreme! –

- Genial el travesti nos alcanzó- Horo señalo a ese tipo que corría como si fuera el corre caminos – Amigos andando - comenzó un maratón que le sirvió para logar salir de ese bosque, en las afuera este Horo se detuvo y le grito al hombre - No tenemos tiempo –pero luego como si un rayo lo atravesara se acordó y miro por todas parte – Creo que al final lo ayudamos a encontrar la salida… no es necesario que no las agradezca ¡adiós! – salió como carro de carrera para ir con sus amigos.

- Diablos… ¡necesito su ayuda! - Peyote trono los dedos al ver que al final ya no había caso de seguirlos pues ya estaba afuera del bosque, pero no se imaginó que un ser escucho su llamado de auxilio, escucho a lo lejos un aullido pero no le hizo caso y se puso en contacto con su jefe – Malas nuevas, jefe, no se dejaron, cambio –

- ¡Ay…Peyote! -

- Lo sé, discúlpeme, - con mucho bochorno comenzaba ese mexicano, camino de un lado a otro y vio a los lejos un lindo cachorro - Ah… que lindo perro, ven acá –

Hao al escuchar ese comentario se puso en alarma y comenzó a sudar - ¡Peyote cuídate del lobo!-

Pero él no le hacía caso pues comenzó a acariciar al cachorro - ¡Que lindos ojos tienes! –

- Es para verte mejor –hablo con voz fiera y sanguinaria ese pequeño lobito.

De en vez de asustarse se alegró el hombre - Hablas… que bien – abrazo al lobito – Eres mío -

- PEYOTE, ESCUCHAME… -le gritaba desesperado el brujo pero lo seguía ignorando. – ESTAS EN PELIG… - la voz se cortó pues la pila se habían acabado

- Que linda boca –

- Es para comerte MEJOR – el lobito se transformó en un hombre peludo, agarro a Peyote de los hombros – TE comeré a besos -

El rostro de ese mexicano se tornó azul y comenzó darle de golpes a ese hombre peludo que intentaba besarlo, - ¡Soy hombre! –

- No me importa –

- Que grandes dientes tienes… - con miedo vio los filosos dientes de ese ser.

- Es para devorarte mejor - con una sonrisa que revelo sus caninos, aprovecho el descuido de Peyote para tumbarlo.

- ¡Quítate de encima lobo mañoso! – era una lucha sin tregua – Tengo NOVIA –

- No soy celoso - y como respuesta se oyó un grito desgarrador.

En el cuartel del brujo, no paraba de ver con mucha preocupación su woki - Perdimos a Ramiro… espero que el lobo no le haga nada malo – trago con dificultad pues se imaginó muchos escenario que podrían en peligro a su gran fiel seguidor – En fin – comenzó a contactar a su tercer refuerzo - En fin es tu turno Silver –pero no contesto su sirviente si no el águila – Bueno, tu turno Silver Wing –

En la mañana siguiente se encontraban durmiendo los príncipes en un tienda de campal tipo árabe, el primero en despertar fue el príncipe Lyserg que fue a levantar a sus camaradas pues era hora de continuar su viaje, desayunaron, se vistieron y agradecieron la hospitalidad de eso buenos árabe… ahora estaban en el desierto.

- ¿Cómo demonios estamos en el desierto?, esto parece una locura – exclamo con mucha incertidumbre este Choco pues ya estaba harto de esta locura de viaje – Si ayer salimos del bosque y ahora estamos en el desierto, ¡¿qué me fume que no me di cuenta?! –

- ¡Tranquilo, Chocolove! –caminaba por esa pequeño pueblo desértico que tuvieron la suerte de encontrar anoche.

- Si me dices eso, entonces tú debes saber, Yoh – miro a su compañero que al parecer que estos cambios de escenario no le afectaba - ¿Por qué estos paisajes están conectados?, ¿Qué sucede? –

Yoh estaba entretenido pelando la naranja que le regalaron esa linda familia que los hospedo - Es por el hechizo que realizo el brujo -

- Explícate - se incorporaba a la plática ese Usui.

- Él no quiere que rescaten a la princesa y por eso ha hecho que el viaje sea pesado físicamente y mentalmente – se dio uno golpecito con un dedo la frente para darle más énfasis a lo que decía - Con el fin que los que se atrevieran a rescatarla sucumbieran a la locura – al termino decir eso ese gemelo se comió un gajo de naranja.

- Lo está logrando – comento ese azulito.

- Ya dejen de platicar es hora de comprar unos camellos – le anunciaba ese Tao, caminaron hasta llegar al mercado de animales, los que realizaban las compras era Lyserg, Ren e Yoh mientras que los otros dos príncipes jugaban con Mic.

- Quiero cinco camellos… yo para que quiero tres – con rudeza hablo es chinito al vendedor - ¿Explíquemelo? –

- ¡Oye, Ren! – lo llamaba insistentemente su amigo a la vez que le tiraba de la camisa.

- ¡Espera Horo! –de un jalón soltó su agarre. - Dame cinco camellos y le daré una barra de oro – Yoh tanto Lyserg le ayudaba en las negociaciones.

- ¡Ren! – el moreno fue con ese trío apresurado - ¡Ren!-

Ya exaltado y sin mirar a ese moreno - ¿Que quieren?, no ven que estoy comercializando con este hombre – lo regaño como si fuera un niñito de cinco años.

- Es que… tienes que mirar lo que nos encontramos – jugando con los dedos con un leve tartamudeo hablo ese moreno - ¡Sólo ven con nosotros!, te lo ruego -

Rodo los ojos por el fastidio que estaba teniendo y le pidió amablemente a sus otros amigos - Yoh y Lyserg pueden ir esos niños – ellos siguieron al moreno, estaban asombra por eso ese castaño se regresó corriendo a lado de Ren.

- ¡Ren tienes que ver esto! –

- Pero…-

- Ven – le exigió, tomo del cuello al chinito y se lo llevo al rastras

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto una vez que Yoh lo soltó, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se giró, se quedó viendo brevemente esa estatua de caballo que estaba bañado de oro y al lado había una fuente de agua pero al momento de mirar a sus amigos no pudo evitar exaltarse – COMO DEMONIOS CONSIGUIERON… ¡ESTO!-

- Te dije que se iba a impactar – susurro este Horo a ese moreno que al parecer estaba feliz.

- Como…porque… ustedes – Ren no podía armas frases coherentes así que ese Usui hablo.

- No los encontramos ahí parado y decidimos traérnoslo – Horo fue abrazar a su amigo - ¿No te parecen lindos?, seremos famosos – Ren lo miraba detenidamente – - No todos tienen un elefante como transporte – con una sonrisa triunfadora hablo ese chico.

- Chicos, ¿están seguros que no son de alguien ese elefante, camello y caballo? – Yoh le pregunto, Tao se empalizo pues no sabía que tenían otros animales aparte del elefante, giro el rostro y ahí los vio… Chocolove estaba dándole una zanahoria al caballo mientras que su jaguar estaba a su lado recostado y Lyserg estaba acariciando al camello.

- No, Yoh, aparte no estaban amarrados – contesto inocentemente ese moreno para luego colocar a su jaguar y luego el treparse al caballo – Ya tenemos transportes… que nos salieron gratis – con una sonría – Así que es hora de irnos – Horo se trepo al elefante este Yoh subió con él, Lyserg se subió a la joroba del camello y comenzaron avanzar… Ren todavía no recapacitaba todo lo que estaba pasando pero al notar que sus amigos ya llevaba un buen trazo lejos de él comenzó a seguirlos.

En ese mismo mercado tres hombres, dos de ellos tenían barbas uno de color negro y otro rubio, el tercer hombre tenía la piel morena, cada hombre traía cajas… en cada caja traía como contenido: en una de oro puro, otro incienso y en el otro de mirra, ellos iban felices pues ya habían comprado los regalos, si exactamente estos tres hombres misteriosos que nada más que eran los reyes magos que iban caminando de regreso hasta donde se supone deberían estar sus animales, el barbudo de cabellera rubia pregunto al moreno al no ver a sus transportes – Oye Baltasar, ¿Dónde dejaste a nuestro hermosos animales? – con una gentil voz le pregunto a su amigo que iba atrás de ellos.

- Ahí… al lado de esa estatua de oro - decía sin préstale atención a su amigo Melchor pues estaba entretenido admirando su caja.

- Estas seguro que los dejaste aquí – el otro hombre barbudo de cabello negro le hablo.

- Si, Gaspar - con irritación le contesto - Los deje cerca de la estatua de caballo que está a lado de la fuente de agua, que por cierto son las única que hay en este pueblo - dejo de mirar su caja y los miro pues al parecer estaban muy quietos sus compañero, se hizo camino entre ellos para ver el motivo de esa quietud, examino el lugar ahí estaba la fuente y la estatuas – Lo ven este es el lugar –

- Si, lo vemos – Gaspar hablo quedo – Pero… ¿Dónde está mi caballo? - alterado hablo.

- Deben estar… - giro el rostro de un lado, estaba examinando el lugar, se estaba poniendo nervioso al no verlos – Mi Elefante ¿Dónde estás, gordo? – con el dulce apodo llamo a su cuadrúpedo.

- Mi camello… - Melchor con voz quebrada – Mi dulce camello no está –

- ¿Ahora qué haremos, Gaspar?, ¡no han robado! –

- Me lo preguntas a mí, Baltasar – tomo de los hombros al moreno – ¡No lo sé! –

- Nuestro viaje se ha truncado –Melchor comenzó hablar nerviosamente mientras se colocaba en cuclillas y se mecía - ¡No llegaremos a tiempo a verlo!, pero… y sobre todo… - trago en seco al pesar el segundo problema que se le vino a la mente-NO PODREMOS LLEVAR LOS REGALOS A TODOS LOS NIÑOS BUENOS DEL MUNDO -

- ¡Que agonía! –grito Gaspar al tiempo que se le estrujaba el corazón al saber que no cumplirán los deseos de los niños buenos.

- Mi Gordo ¿Cómo estarás?, ¿te estarán tratando bien?, ¿te contaran buenas historia? – comenzaba a divagar ese rey mago moreno, Gaspar abrazo a Melchor una vez que se levantó -¿Te acariciaran como yo lo hago? ¿te harán tus cinco comidas? – con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando con mucho dolor - ¡GORDO ¡!¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! –

Mientras esos tres reyes magos seguían con su agonía los ladrones ya iban a la mitad del desierto, Horo noto que en el elefante traía una manta y se la coloco arriba de la cabeza con la intención de taparse del sol, le dio un poco de sombra a este Yoh, este castaño noto que la manta tenia zurcido un nombre – Baltazar –

- ¿Qué? –

- Nada, Horo – el camino siguió, Ren para los que estaban preocupado iba junto con Lyserg, el sol pegaba muy fuerte y el calor estaba aumentado, casi no había viento y nuestros queridos príncipes ya estaban comenzando a tener sed, pero también comenzaron su competencia de quien tenía más sed.

- Tengo tanta pero tanta sed que me bebería mi orina pero como no he bebido agua no puedo –

- ¡Guau! Si tienes sed Yoh – con asombro decía ese moreno y luego con asquerosidad - Pero que asqueroso eres – Mic gruñía agradablemente mientras sentía las caricias de su amo.

- Yo tengo tanta… pero tanta sed que me bebería el lago Ness – comentaba ese peli verde.

Horo pensó… aunque no lo crean pensó ese muchacho y dijo - Tengo tanta sed que me bebería el mar muerto –

- ¡Uy eso si es sed! –se escuchó la voz de Yoh.

- Eso no es nada – Ren se cruzó de brazos - Yo tengo tanta sed que mataría al jaguar de Chocolove para beberme su sangre – el moreno como Mic se quedaron paralizado del horror, el jaguar comenzó a dar gruñidos salvajes una vez que reacciono.

- Ren eso si es tener sed… - hizo una pausa ese gemelo - Pero que sádico me saliste amigo –

- Chocolove, tu no dijiste nada – Horo se había dado cuenta de eso – Dinos algo –

- Yo tengo tanta… pero tanta sed… que– hablo exageradísimos, se mordió el labio inferior y miro a los lejos un cactus que tenía una banda tipo indio americano y una agila reposaba sobre ese vegetal – Que me bebería un cactus con todo y espinas –

El agila de Silver aleteo para avisarle a su amo que ya venía hacia donde estaban, de forma telequinesia se hablan entre ellos– **Bien , Silver Wing atráelos** **a la trampa** – el sirviente de Hao con su poca magia que tenía logro realizar un espejismo de un oasis pero que en realidad eran arenas movedizas, el ave alzo vuelo y fue directo a ese jaguar y comenzó a molestar.

- Déjame ave del demonio – Chocolove el daba golpe a ese águila pero al parecer no iba sobre del humano sino de ese felino, el ave logro picotear al jaguar y éste como respuesta salto del caballo para comenzar a perseguir a la ave, Chocolove seguido a su mascota – ¡Espera Mic! –

- ¡Chocolove! –gritaron e unísono sus amigos que fueron atrás de él.

**Dejemos a un lado a los príncipes y vamos a otro lugar…**

La princesa estaba ideando un plan con la ayuda de sus amigas, cada una de ellas tenia pintados en sus mejillas dos líneas negra y cascos de guerra, tenía una pizarra en donde habían muchas x y o, Anna que estaba enfrente explicándoles el plan.

- Escuche, soldado – sus amigas se miraron entre si – Disculpen he visto muchas películas de guerra – una muy apenada Anna explico mientras se pasaba una mano a la nuca… pero volvió a su pose de general al mando – Ok, princesas y hada – hizo una reverencia a esta Morphine – Atacaremos dentro de un hora, Pilika tú te encargaras de los trolls… los llevaras al punto del choque y los vas a distraer por un tiempo – la Usui acepto – Tamao, Damuko y Morphine preparan la olla de aceite y cuando esta Pilika de la señal arrojan el aceite sobre esos malditos – hizo una pausa pues sus compañeras de batalla estaban escribiendo las instrucciones – Y cuando ellos estén gritando de dolor, agonía y este muriendo lentamente…. Yo saldré por la ventana, correr hasta la entrada para bajar el puente y saldré del castillo – las chicas estaban asombradas de tan brillante plan pero algo no las convencía - ¡Es un plan brillante! –

- No lo dudo – hablo lentamente Tamao – Pero tengo una pregunta –

- Dímela –

La peli rosa cuido la palabras que iba a decir – Supongamos que les arrojamos el aceite y tu logras escapar pero si a los trolls no les pasa nada con el aceite, por ende nos atrapa, ¿Qué haremos si eso pasa?– esa era un buena pregunta, Pilika estaba en la espera

- Pues… amigas… ustedes son lo más importante para mí y me atrevo a decir que ese sentimiento es reciproco – Anna las observo con amor y se llevó una mano al pecho sus acompañantes estaba conmovidas- Y estoy segura que ustedes amigas mías…– tomo las manos de Tamao, Damuko y Pilika luego miro a Morphine - Sé que sacrificaran su vida por mí - Pilika tenía la boca abierta , Damuko se le seco la boca y Tamao se fue para atrás - Y yo las recordare siempre por ese acto heroico y… –

- ¡Vete al diablo! –la interrumpió esa Usui a la vez que se soltaba de las manos de esa rubia mientras que el hada se reía a carcajada –Mejora hay que idear otro plan y que esta vez sea sin que nadie sacrifique su vida – esa chica lo decía porque los último 100 planes que se han discutido siempre llegaban al punto que todas morían.

- Ese era mi mejor plan – fanfarroneo esa rubia, Tamao veía en la ventana con la esperanza que la inspiración le llegara, Morphine prendió el radio que tenía esa princesa y comenzó a cantar pues a ella le llegaban las buenas ideas mientras cantaba, Damuko retomo el tejido, Pilika por su parte se fue a la pared y se colocó en pose de loto, nuestra querida princesa Kyoyama comía galletas sobre la cama y escuchaba la canción de Morphine.

Estuvieron una hora, ya empezaba anochecer y la idea no llegaba – Ahhhhh….- grito frustradamente esa rubia – No me llega ni una idea, ¿Qué tal ustedes? –Tamao y Morphine negaron rotundamente pero la que dio la sorpresa fue Pilika –

- A mí se me ocurrió algo grandioso, algo fuera de lugar, algo que a nadie se le pudo haber ocurrido… - hubiera seguido hablando esa chica al no ser que Anna tuvo la brillante idea de taparle la boca.

- Dila – le ordeno la rubia, Pilika con movimientos con las manos les pidió que se acercaran, la chicas ya no tenían gana de reprocharle y le hicieron caso, la Usui murmuro su plan, con cada palabras las chicas abrían más y más lo ojos… hasta que termino de decir el dichoso plan logro comentar esa rubia – Es una locura –

- Hay que intentarlo – con serena hablo la Usui -Es lo único que nos queda –

- Ella tiene razón, no perdemos nada por intentarlo – la peli negra apoyaba esa última opción.

Anna miro a Damuko y le dijo de forma cortante – Que tal si perdemos nuestras vidas –

- Ahhh… si ese es el caso pues… – la peli rosa retomo la palabra y miro detenidamente a la Usui - Atormentaremos a Pilika después de morir – con una sonrisa maligna que no le dio buena espina a esa peli celeste.

- Ok, una vez que terminemos de escribir nuestros testamentos comenzaremos con mi plan – una vez dijo eso la princesa Usui cada chica tomo pluma y papel para elaborar ese dichoso documento.

**Mientras tanto en el desierto…**

- Mic, te dije que te esperas – dijo una vez que alcanzo a su mascota y observo ese bello oasis – No puedo creerlo – Chocolove iba a caminar hacia ese bello espejismo pero se interpuso su mascota - ¿Qué sucede Mic? – con gruñidos su mascota le estaba advirtiendo - ¿Es peligroso? – Mic gruño fuertemente, Chocolove lo interpreto como una afirmación – Ay Mic, eres el mejor – lo acaricio como forma de agradecimiento por cuidarlo – Hay que regresar, amigo –

- ¡Miren, Chocolove encontró un oasis! – gritaba con éxtasis ese Usui que salto del elefante y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras corría como maniaco.

Chocolove lo intercepto como lo hacen en el futbol americano, y lo derribo - No, es peligroso –

- ¿Y cómo sabes? – pregunto fatigado pues estaba intentando recuperando el aire.

- Mic me lo advirtió –

Miro a ese jaguar con extrañes y luego al dueño - Tu bola de pelos – el felino le gruño salvajemente - ¡Debes estar loco! – reinicio su camino hacia el oasis.

- No vayas, Horo – le pedía, lo agarro por el cuello para detenerlo nuevamente- Cree en mí… cuando Mic se pones así es que hay peligro real –

- Bueno te haremos caso amigo –la voz solidaria de Yoh se escuchaba.

- Aparte ya falta poco para salir de aquí- agrego ese chinito que se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo el calor lo estaba matando.

- Pero… tengo tanta sed – le recordaba, los labios de ese Usui estaban secos y agrietaros.

- Igual nosotros – Lyserg que se incorporó a la plática .

- Ahí hay un cactus – indico este Chocolove sus amigos lo vieron sin entender el punto, entonces el moreno explico - Podemos beber la savia que tiene –

_- ¡¿Qué?!… no…no_ – este Silver pensaba – _Vaya a ese oasis y a mi déjenme en paz _ –observo como se acercaban esos cinco príncipes.

- Yo quiero agua…- replico un muy inconforme Horo, el cactus en forma de raqueta se sentía indefenso contra sus adversarios. –Por eso hay que ir al Oasis –

_- Si hágale caso – _

Lyserg se acercó a ese azulito para darle la ropa que se quitó y le dijo- Horo, no te parece raro que haya un oasis en medio del desierto –

El Usui lo medito por un minuto para decir algo coherente y al final dijo- Que tal si los grandes espíritus nos quieren tanto que nos guiaron para encontrarlo–

- Por favor –Ren bufo ante esa loca idea.

- Puede suceder- con ojos llorosos replicaba Horo.

Yoh que se encontraba sentado al lado de ese cactus, hablo - Hay que hacerle caso a Chocolove – los demás no tuvieron de otra que hacerle caso.

El moreno rodeo el vegetal para encontrar un punto blando, lo encontró en la parte trasera y baja, se colocó en cuclillas – Alguien me presta su cuchillo – Ren le dio su lanza, acerco lentamente el afilado objeto pero el águila le dio de picotazo - Hay que hacer algo con ese águila –

El gemelo se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea - Lo tengo… Mic a cazarlo- el animal le hizo caso a ese príncipe sin objetar - Será nuestra comida -

_- Ay… dios_ – pensó este Silver al ver como ese felino saltaba para alcanzar a su fiel amigo y que al final lo atrapo, - ¡NO! – ese grito de dolor fueron por dos cosas: una por el pinchazo que le dieron en su retaguardia y por ver como estaba desplumando a su amigo.

- Este cactus hablo – comento lentamente este Chocolove, sus amigos se quedaron congelado ante ese grito, los animales también se quedaron quietos, Silver se dio cuenta que pudo formar una palabra, estaba pensando que el hechizo que fue objeto se estaba debilitando.

- ¿Hablaste querido cactus?- se aventuró a preguntar este Yoh.

Silver reunió fuerza espiritual y contesto con voz profunda - ¡Sí! – esa respuesta hizo que los animales salieran corriendo.

- ¡Yo no voy a beber la savia de ese cactus del demonio!- un desquiciado Horo comento - Mejor vámonos – comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, los demás príncipes siguieron a su amigo se podía escuchar como gritaban por el miedo que le produjo ese vegetal encantado.

- Malditos, como me duele mi trasero – decía para sí este Silver que poco a poco estaba recuperando su forma humanoide, se estiro el cuerpo y se le veía alegre pues por fin era humano, observo el panorama y ahí vio a su fiel amigo corrió hacia el animal - Silver Wing mira cómo te dejaron - el ave tenía una mirada traumada, estaba con la piel expuesta y estaba muy rosada, Silver lo acuno entre sus brazos - Te dejaron listo para comer – la noche comenzaba aparecer, el indio americano se quedó sentado para ver el cielo.

El ultimo sirviente en espera de realizar el trabajo que tal vez no logro el anterior, estaba arriba de un árbol, tenía calor y todo por culpa de la selva en donde se encontraba - ¿_Habrá podido Silver matarlos?_ – se preguntaba pensativamente ese sirviente de Hao, él sabía que Silver era muy bueno a la hora de acatar las órdenes del jefe por eso no duba que tal vez lo logro pero lo descarto al notar como entraban a la selva esos cinco príncipes - Al parecer no lo logro – se quedó observando los movimientos de sus presas.

- ¡Ese cactus del demonio!- decía un cansado Horo que estaba recargado en ese gran árbol y en calzoncillos - Por su culpa deje mi ropa y mi armas –

- No te preocupes por eso… yo te traje tus armas – Yoh le mostro la espada y se la dio al dueño.

- Gracias Yoh - se colocó el cinturón del arma luego comenzó armar una falda de hojas mientras él hacia eso sus demás acompañantes descansaba.

- Bueno avancemos… una vez que crucemos la selva ya estaremos en el castillo – le comentaba ese gemelo, comenzaron su larga caminata sin percatarse de que los seguían, caminaron por dos horas.

- Tengo sed – el Usui decía mientras arrastraba los pies con mucha pesadez.

Después de unos cuantos pasos se podía ver a lo lejos algo maravilloso - Miren un río – le anunciaba este Lyserg.

- ¡Agua! – el más sediento de los príncipes llego hasta la orilla y sucumbió su rostro al río.

- Cuidado, Horo puede haber sanguijuelas o algo peor –

- Tranquilo, Lyserg todo estaba bajo control – dijo una vez que saco el rostro -¡Rica agua! – los demás príncipes satisficieron su sed.

- Mic – lloriqueaba ese moreno con tristeza pues se separó de su fiel amigo – Mic ¿Dónde estás? –

- Calma, Choco – Lyserg lo abrazo con ternura – De seguro te estará buscando –

- ¿Cómo cruzaremos? –esa duda se lo hacia este Ren.

- Miren un bote – señalo este Yoh al ver ese transporte que estaba amarrado en ese árbol, los chicos no tardaron en ponerlo en el río.

Comezaron a navegar - Pozole mío… -canturreaba un moreno que estaba algo más animado.

- Choco –le llamo la atención ese chinito. – Eso es…-

- Incorrecto- dijo este Horo – No es pozole mío sino que es O sole -

- Gracias por el dato, cuate - Se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca – Es que ya me veo en Venecia en este verano–

Los minutos transcurrían y no veían final a este río - Está todo muy tranquilo, esto no me gusta, presiento que estamos en peligro –murmuraba ese chinito, los demás dejaron de remar un rato para ver alrededor – Hay que estar alerta –

- Eres muy neurótico, ¿sabías Ren? - ese Usui abrazo a su amigo con mucha relajación - ¿Qué peligro puede haber si estamos en medio del río?, no va a pasar nada – los demás estaban de acuerdo en ese punto, Ren por su lado no lo estaba y Horo intuyo eso - Crees que un hombre raro saltara de liana en liana para aterrizar en nuestro bote y nos dirá "hasta aquí llegaron, los matare" y nos apuntara con una espada – de forma burlona relataba su imaginación - ¡Eso es imposible!–

Horo observo como sus amigos señalaban algo detrás de él, ahí vio como una sombra saltaba de liana a liana para luego hacer un giro que lo hizo aterrizar en el bote luego el hombre saco su afilada espada y apunto al pobre Usui con ella para luego agregar - Hasta aquí llegaron - los chicos miraron al hombre para luego alzar los brazos - ¡Lo matare!-

- Imposible ¿verdad, Horo?- con cierta burla decía ese chinito.

Ese Usui no le importaba el reproche que le dio a su amigo pues iba a decir algo -Ahora quiero que llueva oro - los demás vieron como este Horo esperaba esa acción, el sonido de la selva sólo se escuchó - Es que pensé si lo diría en voz alta tal vez pasaría –con vergüenza comento.

- Ahora así niños cuenten…- Luchist vio como esos chicos se miraron entre sí para luego.

- 1…2…3- en unísono comenzaron a decir los números.

- ¿Qué hacen? –

- Contando, señor, como lo pidió –le respondió Yoh.

- No lo hagan, no me dejaron terminar –los chicos pararon de contar para ponerle atención a su atacante – Cuenten… ¿porque hacen este viaje?-

- Placer -contesto rápido este Yoh

- Negocios –luego le siguió ese chinito.

- Mujeres y por amor –con mucha ilusión decía ese inglés.

- Dinero – en los ojos de ese Usui se podía notar su codicia.

- ¡Serpiente gigante! –Chocolove sudando grito su razón.

- ¿Qué te fumaste Chocolove para decir esas tonterías? – Tao se acercaba a su moreno amigo que estaba muy blanco y muy estático.

- Nada - como pudo le contesto y luego se señaló - Que yo sepa – con tranquilidad hablo- Ren es normal ver como una serpiente grande nos quiere alcanzar –

- Claro que no – con una sonrisa dijo ese chico - De seguro es una ilusión por el choque de temperatura que has tenido – Chocolove movió el rostro de su amigo para que viera la "ilusión" – ¡Eso no es ilusión! -

Los demás tripulante junto con el atacante vieron ese enorme animal - ¡Remen! –grito el gemelo, a toda velocidad que podía dar sus brazos comenzaron alejarse de esa serpiente que no bajaba la velocidad, Yoh vio cómo su atacante no hacía nada así que le aventó el remo extra que tenía – Ayúdanos o muere –Luchist no tuvo otro remedio que ayudar, estaban remando y remando pero al parecer la anaconda no se daba por vencida al alcanzarlo.

Lyserg noto que el agua ya iba más rápido y que le estaba ayudando de una forma en a escapar pero al ver enfrente noto que el final del río se aproximaba – Cascada – anuncio. – Agárrense todos -

- ¡Mamá! – diciendo eso Horo para luego abrazar a Luchist, al final fueron arrastrados, fue una caída salvaje, el agua estaba alocada en la desembocadura, cada príncipe una vez que estuvieron en esa cuenca comenzaron al nadar hacia la superficie, se fueron a la orilla, cada uno estaba tirado en la arena y tratando de recuperar su respiración regular.

- ¡Estuvo cerca! – comento con una sonrisa ese moreno, se levantó y logro ver el esa mansión - Oigan llegamos al castillo –

- Lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo… que hechizo tan raro y fumando – decía entre cortado ese Usui – Y por cierto la anaconda – en ese momento salió la enorme animal del agua para atacarlos.

- Tenías que abrir tu boca – lo regañaba ese inglés, los chicos no tenía fuerza para hacerle frente, ni para correr, ellos esperaron a que la boca de ese animal los tragara pero no fue así pues apareció ese jaguar que le cerro la quijada y comenzó una pelea entre esos animales – Es Mic- el peli verde le informaba a sus amigos que desde que apareció la anaconda tuvieron los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Mic, tu puedes! – le vitoreaba ese moreno a su mascota/amigo.

- ¡No te dejes!– le apoyaba este Yoh al ver como esa anaconda azoto al jaguar -¡Levántate! -

- ¡Vamos bola de pelos enséñales tus garras! – le recomendaba ese Usui que al parecer ese felino le hizo caso.

- ¡Muerde! – ahora decía ese inglés, el jaguar estaba ganándole a la anaconda.

- Rasgúñala – ese grito fue por parte del chino, Mic gruño salvajemente una vez que dejo de atacar a esa serpiente mal herida, la anaconda al ver que ese felino le dio tiempo para que huyera no lo dudo, los chicos esperaron que se fuera ese animal para ir acercarse al jaguar.

- Bien hecho, Mic – lo abrazaba cariñosamente ese moreno – Te extrañe –

- Ves te dije que te buscaría – Lyserg le recordó las palabras que dijo, cada príncipe acaricio a su salvador, Horo le queda una inquietud.

- Oigan y nuestro atacante – los chicos se miraron entre ellos y encogieron los hombros, mientras esos chicos se alejaban de la cascada caminando por ese camino, un pobre hombre salía del agua.

Se acostó a la orilla del mar, tosió fuertemente y en forma de exhalación – ¡Falle! –

Los chicos caminaron por cinco minutos, se veían recuperado por semejante aventura que tuvieron, Chocolove contuvo las lágrimas y abrazo a Mic pues estaba llorando por la felicidad de que por fin llegaron a ese maldito castillo, Horo saco el pecho con mucho orgullo, Ren abrazo a Lyserg … mientras que el gemelo estaba buscando lejos de ellos comida en esos arbustos, el castillo era de tamaño medio con aspecto gótico, la vegetación que tenía alrededor era muy variado pues había un camino de árboles secos que contrastaba mucho con la selva que dejaron, había un puente de roca que llegaba hasta la entrada del castillo, el clima estaba nublado, hacía frío y se podía escuchar el rugir de los trueno - Así que este ese el famoso castillo – entre lagrimeo dijo ese moreno, cada chico cabeceo – Entonteces que esperamos, ¡Andando! –– ya iban a toda velocidad pero una voz los detuvo.

- ¡Esperen! –

- ¡Quien no los ordena! –Ren saco su lanza que desdoblo y sus demás acompañantes lo imitaron.

- ¡Yo el señor gran brujo! – un humo negro que era parte de la entrada de ese sexy brujo, los príncipes como despejaron el humo con las manos, a la hora de ver como el humo se disolvió vieron a ese brujo que venía solo en tanga roja y tenía un collar de oro - ¿Qué? , ¿les gusto?–

-Te puedes poner algo de ropa –le pidió ese Usui que se tapaba el rostro.

- Te incomoda mi perfecto cuerpo – altaneramente habló ese brujo.

- Si –no duraron en contestarle.

- Denme un minuto - se quitó el collar de oro para transformarlo en la vara mágica, se apuntó y la magia se estaba realizando - Listo – exclamo al verse con ese elegante traje morado, con corbata negra y una capa azul con estrellas amarrillas - Al aparecer mis inútiles sirvientes no lograron matarlos – vio a sus enemigos.

- Pues ya ves… - el moreno veía a sus compañeros -Estamos vivos y gozando de la buena –

- Hasta ahora – con voz malvada y una mirada terrorífica - Ven mi fiel dragón – chiflo el brujo, apareció un dragón negro, muy grande y tan musculoso que hacía pensar a los príncipes que ese dragón sí que se tomaba su leche con chocolate, - ¡Ataca!- el dragón observo a sus presas y sonrió, los chicos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, zigzagueaban para evitar las llamaradas de ese animal, Hao tomo asiento en el piso mientras observaba a su mascota.

Entre los arbustos salía un chico que traía en los brazo bayas, se dirigió en donde se suponía estaban sus amigos, se quedó un momento quieto y observando el alimento- Amigos, me encontré con baya deliciosas – anunciaba una vez alzando el rostro, pero al ver el espectáculo de persecución no podía evitar tener la boca abierta, automáticamente saco la espada pero una presencia que él conocía lo distrajo, ahí lo vio sentado y muriéndose de la risa por la forma en que escapaban sus amigos, se acero al brujo- ¡Hao! – El aludido se levantó y fue abrazar a su familia -¿Cómo estás? –

Se acarició el cabello el brujo y sin mucho interés dijo - Aquí tratando de matar a estos príncipes – hasta bostezo de lo aburrido que era ver como su dragón trataba de matarlos - Tu ¿qué haces en esto rumbos? –

- Tratando de rescatar una princesa – se alejó de su gemelo y se dedicó a ver a sus compañeros de viaje – Y dime ¿cómo estaba la bruja de la abuela? –

- Envejeciendo – los hermanos rieron ante ese comentario tan ácido y cierto.

Yoh se calmó, se limpió esa pequeña lágrima que le salió por la risa y comento al final - Entonces eres tú el que tienes de rehén a la chica –

- Ella… ¿Rehén?… no – con inocencia fingida actuaba.

- Vamos Hao sé que estas enojada con ella por lo que hizo – Yoh recordaba muy bien ese hecho que ocurrió en el kínder - Pero ya déjala en paz-

Hao se cruzó de brazos y comenzó hacer berrinche - No Yoh, me dolió mucho… tu sabes cómo me pongo cuando me lo tocan o me lo jalan… - los príncipes se detuvieron pues notaron que el dragón y los príncipes se les quedaron viendo aparte de que ya se estaban cansando - Mi cabello – completo – Mal pensados –suspiraron los chicos.

- Ella tenía 5 años al igual que nosotros, yo también tengo la culpa pues yo le dije que no se atrevía jalarte de los cabellos – Hao se enojó con su hermano al escuchar esa confesión, Yoh tenía una cara de arrepentido pues desde ese tiempo su hermano decidió vivir con la abuela - Ya perdónanos –

- Yoh lo conoces –un jadeante Ren se interpuso en la plática de esos hermanos.

- Sí, él es mi hermano – abrazo por los hombros a ese Hao que estaba refunfuñando.

- Oh eso es un giro inesperado – el moreno alcanzo a decir.

- Ni tanto – Horo ya se podía haber imaginado algo tan común y tan sobre explotado tema.

Yoh miro directamente a su hermano - Ya déjanos pasar, Hao, y te prometo que pasare las vacaciones contigo –

A este Hao eso lo tentó pues como sus padres se divorciaron y por consecuencia este Yoh se quedó con el padre y Hao con la madre junto con la abuela, era muy difícil hacer que su padre dejara a Yoh pasar temporadas largas en la casa de mamá, por eso dudo - Pero papá…-

- No te preocupes por él – con una seguridad y una sonrisa confiable hablo el gemelo menor - Yo me encargo -

Suspiro con resignación ese gran brujo - Esta bien tu ganas… frufrú ya no te lo comas– el dragón que tenía a Lyserg en la boca lo escupió rápidamente – Buen chico – le acaricio las alas mientras que ese dragón meneaba la cola.

- ¿Qué clase de afeminado nombre es ese? –con mucha burla comentaba ese chico.

Al dragón no le agrado esa burla y miro a esos príncipes, Chocolove le dio un codazo a ese Usui - ¡Cállate Horo! -

Los príncipes corrieron sobre ese puente, traspasaron el portón principal llegaron hasta el patio principal y se encontraron con la sorpresa en ver a esos trolls jugando cartas con mucha tranquilidad –

- Trío de Ases, Yo gano – decía uno de esos guardias monstruosos.

- No es justo – tiraba las carta a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, giro el rostro y encontró a esos cinco príncipes junto con ese brujo malvado que era su amo – Señor Gran Brujo Hao, me alegra verlo –

- Hola, Big Billy – con una sonrisa le devolvía el saludo – Hola a ti también Hang ¿Cómo están? –

- Bien – contestaron al mismo tiempo –

- Me alegra, me alegra – Yoh se acercó a su gemelo y le dio un codazo – Así, ¿Cómo está la princesa? –

- Pues bien – Hang con duda contesto.

- Voy a ir a verla junto con estos caballeros –

- Príncipes – le corrigió ese moreno al brujo.

- Lo que sea –

- Espere señor Hao hay algo que queremos decirle…- le hablaba con mucha prisa este Billy pero no fue escuchado.

En la escaleras de esa torre en donde estaba la alcoba de la princesa, los chicos caminaban lentamente y se miraban de reojo pues a partir de ahora iba a comenzar una carrera de ver quien llegaba primero y se ganaría el reinado que les prometió del rey Fausto.

- Creo que aquí termina nuestra alianza – decía con voz sombría ese Chinito que apresuro el paso.

- Así es – arrastro esas palabras ese ingles que igualo la velocidad de Ren.

Horo les hacia el trío – ¿Saben?, aquí ya se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa – hablo lentamente a diferencia de que al final de decir esas palabras salió como cohete.

- No me ganaras, Horo – el moreno salió tras de ese Usui al igual que ese Tao y Lyserg.

Hao que vio con detenimiento como esos cuatro hombres comenzaron a correr, vio a su gemelo - Yoh… no piensas ir tras de ellos –

- No es necesario porque tengo planeado otra cosa –

- ¿Qué? – Hao se sintió incomodo como su hermano lo miraba con malicia – Ni lo pienses –

- Eres mi hermano –la agarró del cuello – Ayúdame –

- Pero será por esta vez – Hao saco su varia mágica e hizo que su magia los transportara a la habitación, llegaron unos segundos antes que esos príncipes.

- ¡Eso es trampa, Yoh! – le reprochaba ese azulito.

- No sabía que tenías esas mañas – Ren miraba desaprobatoriamente a su mejor amigo.

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…TODO – con una sonrisa triunfadora decía ese gemelo – Ahora donde está mi futura esposa – miro por toda esa habitación pero al parecer no había nadie – Hola, ¿Dónde estás, Anna? –

- ¿Se llama Anna la princesa? – con incredulidad preguntaba ese ingles una vez recuperado el aire.

- Parece que te dio amnesia, Lyserg - comentaba Horo pues no se creía la falta de memoria de ese inglés.

Hao comenzó hablar sobre el tipo de relación que tiene con la princesa a pesar que nadie se lo pregunto– Nosotros la conocimos cuando éramos más pequeños, íbamos al mismo kínder, nuestros padres son amigos y sobre todo la princesa e Yoh… ella… ELLA –

- Ella ¿qué? – insistía ese moreno para que terminara la frase ese brujo.

- Es la prometida de Yoh –

- ¿Qué? – gritaron esos príncipes.

- Entonces…no entiendo ¿Por qué convoco una reunión de príncipes el rey? ¿Por qué nos pidió salvarla si ella es tu responsabilidad, Yoh? – el joven Tao tenia esas cuestiones.

- En realidad, Ren – hablo con timidez Yoh – Todo fue un montaje del Rey Fausto junto con mi padre con el motivo de animarme a salvarla – ese gemelo lo dedujo desde que inicio el viaje, tenia unas ganas de matar a su progenitor por asustarlo con la idea de que una guerra estallaría sino ayudaba al rey Fausto.

- Entonces ese rey de mierda nos mintió con eso de darnos el reino si cumplíamos – hablo un exasperado Horo.

- Así parece – se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca ese joven comprometido.

- Todo para nada – hablo duramente este chinito que caminaba de una lado a otro, Lyserg se recostaba en la cama, Chocolove se recargaba en la cómoda, el Usui se sentó en el piso.

- ¿Dónde está?, no la encuentro, hermano – Yoh estaba preocupado por ella.

- No lo sé – se le podía notar el fastidio a ese brujo – Yo ya mejor me largo –

Lyserg sintió debajo de la espalda una hoja, Ren por su parte se fijó en el pizarrón, ambos príncipes dijeron al mismo tiempo – Escapo –

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – el gemelo menor les dijo.

- Ve el pizarrón Yoh – le sugirió ese chinito, el castaño lo hizo y leyó que decía "Plan de escape por parte de Anna K.", Lyserg por su parte le lanzo la hoja.

- Esto es un testamento por parte de ella por si no lograba escapar – el gemelo menor no se creía lo que leía.

- Y no sola ella lo hizo sino también otras chicas – Chocolove le acerco las hojas que encontró sobre la cómoda.

- Hay que regresar – ordeno ese castaño – Hao, Ayuda…-

- Está bien – lo interrumpió brutalmente, agarro la mano de Yoh y posteriormente éste tomo las manos de sus amigos, el jaguar se trepo al brujo con sus filosas garras – Retrae tus garras – el minino le hizo caso pues esa mirada que le dio era de puro odio, Hao agito la varita mágica y se tele transportaron.

Afuera del castillo de los Kyoyama se encontraban un par de caballos descansando y bebiendo agua, un señor los estaba cepillando y alimentando pues era la única forma de confortar a estos esplendidos animales que tuvieron un viaje agotador.

- Hija, me alegra verte sana y salva – decía entre lágrimas el rey Fausto que no paraba de abrazar a su niña.

- Igual yo - Anna contesto una vez que dejo de morder el pan - Más comida –agitaba el plato, estaban en el comedor con sus demás compañeras.

- Al parecer no te alimentaban bien – se secaba con un pañuelo la frente el Rey al ver la cantidad de comida que ha estado recibiendo su hija y de cómo desaparecía en minutos.

La princesa siguió comiendo pero se detuvo al oír a su padre - Si me alimentaban bien es solo que extrañaba la comida de mamá – vio a su madre como le traía otro plato, la reina Eliza tenía un don en la cocina.

- Mi hija –la reina se sintió alagada por las palabras de su hija hasta el punto de que se sonrojo. Los reyes abrazaron posesivamente a su retoño que en medio del abrazo no paraba de probar bocado.

- ¡Qué deliciosa comida! –exclamaba esta Damuko que se relamía los labios.

Pilika ignoro ese retrato familiar para seguir comiendo como si el mundo se acabaría en un minutos, no le importaba hablar con la boca llena - Tamao pásame la salsa –

La peli rosa se lo dio, esta chica era la única que no había olvidado sus modales en la mesa, tenía cuchillo y tenedor que le ayudaba con su pedazo de carne, miro a la hada - Ey Morphine tienes que probar la ternera… esta exquisita –

- Gracias por el dato, Tamao.- la hada agito la copa - Cantinero, más vino tinto aquí – esas chicas estaban pasándosela bomba con ese exquisitez de banquete aparte que era lo necesitaba después de dos días de viaje que realizaron y que por cierto no habían probado bocado por el pretexto de llegar más rápido a la casa de Anna.

Un humo gris apareció en medio de ese comedor, los reyes se quedaron congelado, Anna aprovecho ese momento para alejarlos de su persona, Morphine se tallo los ojo pues pensaba que ya estaba ebria por ver semejante truco, Pilika estaba concentrada comiendo, Damuko estaba observando detenidamente pues pensaba que era un truco de ese bufón, Tamao por su parte se limpiaba con delicadeza los labios, lograron visualizar a un grupo de chicos una vez que el humo desapareció se les podía notar que estaban de mal humor - Así que ahí estas –dijo uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a la princesa Kyoyama.

- ¿Quién eres y porque me interrumpes en mis sagrados alimentos? – con enojo hablo ella, se sentía amenazada por la cercanía de ese chico castaño.

- Soy Yoh Asakura - Yoh noto que ella todavía no lo recordaba- Nos conocemos desde los 5 años, fuimos en el mismo kínder – Anna estaba reflexionando hasta que logro recordarlo, el principie continuo - Fui al castillo al rescatarte – el sonido de las gargantas aclarándose hizo que tuviera que rectificar – Digo… fuimos a rescatarte – giro al ver a sus compañeros y ellos asentía frenéticamente.

- Debo decir ¿gracias por ir? –con duda decía ella.

La princesa Usui que estaba al principio fuera de la discusión noto entre los príncipes a un familiar suyo - Hermano –

Horo que estaba atrás de sus compañeros se hizo cancha y avanzo hasta su hermanita que no había visto durante meses - Pilika ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a lado de ella - Ha pasado meses sin verte después de tu partida.

Pilika se rascaba la mejilla - Fui a visitar a esta Anna –

Ren se sentaba y alzaba la mano - Alguien me puede dar agua –

- Que sean dos –Chocolove imitaba a su amigo mientras acariciaba a Mic, Fausto le pido a sus demás llegados que los acompañaran a comer, ellos no lentos ni perezosos aceptaron con gusto, cada príncipes ya estaba comenzando a olvidar su experiencia del viaje con cada platillo que les daba que parecía que los ángeles lo cocinaron, mientras que comían el bufón entro para ambientar más la reunión.

- Lograste escapar pero ¿Cómo? – Yoh tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese tema, Anna iba a comenzar a relatarla cuando.

- Ahí entro yo - salto del asiento esa Usui, los príncipes le ponía atención- Recuerdo que estábamos sin ideas hasta que se me ocurrió en decir –

_Flash back –_

_- Estas loca, no funcionara –decía la rubia algo indecisa con Pilika_

_- Nadie lo ha intentado - la Usui mordía el lápiz - A escribir nuestro testamento –después de que cada chica terminaran de escribir su última voluntad, la Usui empujaba a la rubia a la habitación del baño - Ya te cambiaste, Anna – se estaba empezando a desesperar esa peli celeste pues su amiga llevaba media hora cambiándose._

_- Ya –salió con la vestimenta, tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, un escote algo pronunciado, el cabello bien cepillado, una flor en la oreja izquierda, zapatos bien ilustrados… ella estaba adorable._

_Las chicas se quedaron impactadas, Pilika fue a excepcionar el vestuario- Uy… Anna por ti me volvería lesbiana pero no – ese comentario saco risitas, las chicas acompañaron a esta Anna hasta el patio en donde se encontraban los guardianes –Ve y seduciros amablemente -_

_- Buena suerte, Anna – le susurro Tamao junto con el dedo pulgar alzado._

_- Intenta no hacerlos enojar – le pedía Damuko de forma insistente._

_- Si mueres me puedo quedar con tu herencia – Morphine le hablo._

_- Estúpidas - la rubia no paraba de realizar ejercicio de respiración para tranquilizar sus nervios, llego hasta esos trolls - Hola – les grito._

_El gran troll Hang la miro detenidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que no puedes bajar de la torre –_

_- Es que ya me aburrí…- se agarraba un mechón del cabello y se lo enredo en el dedo - Y me preguntaba si ustedes chicos me pudieran dejar salir un rato –suavemente hablo, al otro troll le pareció encantador._

_- ¿Crees que somos idiotas? – Hang decía con dureza a la vez que le apuntaba con la lanza._

_- Por favor – con ojos de cordero le imploraba ella._

_Billy le pareció hermoso esa forma de pedir,- Vamos Hang hay que dejarla no lo está pidiendo amablemente – Hang sentía como su compañero le tiraba del brazo - Aparte se ve hermosa con ese vestido blanco –_

_Anna noto que dudaba Hang por eso - Si me dejan irme les traeré comida – esa era su última carta para lograr su objetivo._

_- Ok— Hang con mucha resignación hablaba - Tu ganas por tu maldita ternura y tu forma de pedir – Tamao y compañía salieron de su escondite para estar al lado de Anna._

_Morphine aprovecho para aparecer un carruaje con caballos negros que iba a conducir, las chicas se treparon, - Adiós, los extrañare – dijo Anna antes de cerrar la puerta del carruaje, los caballos fueron a todo galope, un poco alejado del castillo/cárcel pudo decir esa rubia – Funciono… no me lo creo – miro a la Usui - Tú plan funciono… estoy tan maravillada que podría darte un beso en la boca- la peli celestes paro la boca para recibirlo, Anna se alejó - Pero mejor será para otra ocasión – _

_Pilika a ver cómo estaba incomoda su amiga se carcajeo – Tú te lo pierdes – en tono de burla decía._

_- Ahora sólo falta llegar al castillo – anunciaba feliz Tamao que no paraba de abrazar a sus dos amigas _

_- Nos tardaremos como dos días en llegar – hacia sus cálculos esta Damuko._

_End flash back…_

- ¿Cómo pueden ser que en dos días llegaron?–cuestiono ese chinito al oír lo último relatado.- ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido al castillo? -

- Sé un atajo – contesto la Usui mientras saboreaba el huego del pollo que se comió, los cinco príncipes la miraba - Mi hermano también se lo sabe –

Ahora miraban a Horo, el chico al fin recordó que era cierto lo que decía su hermana, había un atajo que él sabía - Lo siento amigos – solo podía decir eso y con una mirada arrepentía

- Pero si tu tardaste meses en llegar al castillo en donde estaba ella, ¿cómo es posible eso? – Chocolove la seguía interrogando pues había cosas que no concordaban.

- Escucha, yo tardo meses pues mi reino queda muy lejos de aquí – Pilika mira a ese lindo moreno, le parecía encantador ese chico por eso aprovecho para acercar su rostro con el de él, Choco sintió sus mejillas arder por semejante gesto por parte de ella - En cambio si hablo de la distancia entre el reino de los Kyoyama con el castillo donde estaba Anna sólo era de dos días máximo – Choco noto como los demás que estaban en ese comedor sólo se quedaba mirándolos, Pilika aprovecho que ese moreno se distrajo y le robo un beso, el chico se quiso alejar pero la chica lo tomo por la nuca y le mordió el labio, lo beso hasta dejarlo sin oxígeno – Quería hacerlo – le dijo una vez que libero esos labios, el moreno estaba rojo, sus amigos estaban anonadados, ese silencio que hubo se interrumpió por el abrir de la puerta del comedor, ahí venia caminando ese brujo malvado que misteriosamente había desaparecido.

- Con que escapaste –

- Hermano ¿Dónde estabas? – el castaño le preguntaba pues se le había olvidado la presencia de su gemelo.

- Es que fui al baño y como el castillo es tan grande me costó encontrarlo – con linda sonrisa decía ese brujo malvado.

- Hao – pronuncio ese nombre con rabia esa rubia, fue encararlo y aprovechar para darle unos golpes de dio una patada en la pierna y un par de golpes en el rostro.

Hao se tapaba el rostro como podía pues eso golpes lograban su objetivo - No en la cara porque soy actor –

Anna fue detenida por Yoh que la estaba abrazando - No me importa, me dejaste mucho tiempo encerrada en ese estúpido castillo con esos estúpido gorilas tuyos –la chica se zafo del agarre para seguir dándole una gran tunda al brujo.

- No me golpes más o ella aparecerá – le advertía con mucho miedo, pues él no quería que ella apareciera pues la conocía lo muy peligrosa que era.

Anna tiro a Hao al suelo y se trepo en él con el objetivo de dar más golpes - ¡Como si me importara! –le iba a dar otro golpe pero un luz cegadora ilumino esa sala, entre esa luz apareció un bella jovencita de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

- ¿Quién le está haciendo daño a mi amor?– con molestia decía esa jovencita, vio como Hao estaba en el piso y tenía encima una chica que no era nada fea, los celos se apoderaron de ella - Tu rubia déjalo en paz ¡quítate de él!- la peli plateada tomo por los hombro a esta Anna para comenzar tirar de ella y así lograr que dejara a su amor.

- ¿Quién lo ordena? – Anna se puso recia ante la insistencia de esa chica.

- ¡Jeanne Maiden, la bruja de Inglaterra! – la rubia aflojo el cuerpo al oír ese nombre que conocía a la perfección, Jeanne aprovecho y la aventó al suelo, ayudo a Hao a levantarse y le sacudió la ropa.

- Maiden – repitió el apellido esa princesa, Jeanne asentía a la vez que abrazaba por el cuello a Hao - Hija de Marco el brujo -

- Así es –con mucho orgullo decía – ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

- Porque soy Anna Kyoyama. –

Jeanne soltó al brujo y fue abrazar a la rubia - No puede ser – la mirada rojiza no para de ver a esa rubia con mucha escepticismo de lo que veía porque pensaba que era una ilusión, pero la sonrisa cálida que ella le regalaba le confirmo que no era una ilusión - Amiga tanto tiempo – se separó de ella levemente – Ya eres toda una mujer –

- Igual tu – y se volvieron abrazar, los demás estaban conmovidos con este reencuentro que presenciaron - ¿Qué ha sido de ti, Jeanne? –

- Como veras continuo con la tradición, soy bruja – Jeanne mostro su varita, -Y me voy a casa con Asakura Hao – señalo al privilegiado, éste aprovecho que estaba a las espalda de su prometida para hacer el gesto de meterse un dedo a la boca, la chica se dio cuenta de eso y lo congelo - ¿Y tú? – los príncipes fueron con Hao para picarlo y burlase de su estado frío, Ren le arranco un pedazo de hielo que tenía colgado.

- Ya sabes, lo normal, después que tu prometido me encerró en la torre -Anna lo contaba sin mucha importancia - Estuve por años viviendo ahí hasta hace dos días que logre escaparme – Maiden estaba sorprendida de lo tan astuta que era su amiga - Me acabo de enterar que estos primates, digo príncipes fueron a rescatarme pero no contaron que ya no estaba - con una sonrisa orgullosa le adornaba el rostro.

- Tu siempre tan auto suficiente, Amiga – Jeanne la recuerda que siempre ha sido así desde que la conoció en el kínder en donde iban los príncipes, damas de compañías, hadas y brujos de todo los reinados, ese kínder es de lo mejor de lo mejor - Escuche que te comprometieron con Yoh –

- ¿Qué? –grito Anna pues esa noticia no lo sabía y volteo a ver a sus padres, su madre estaba tranquila eso le daba entender que ella no fue de la idea sino su papá que al parecer le evitaba la mirada.

- No lo sabias – dijo lentamente al ver el estado alterado de ella - Creo que lo arruine –

Anna fue hasta su padre para comenzar a reclamarle - ¿Cómo es eso papá?, me comprometiste con él - Yoh se sentía algo intimidado con la furia que estaba expresando esta Anna - ¡Sin mi permiso! –

- Anna querida –Fausto se levantó del asiento real y comenzó andar afuera de ese comedor.

- Es hora de los reclamos - comentaba un malvado Tao a sus compañeros de viajes - Hay que unirnos con ella – los demás príncipes aceptaron con gusto.

Los príncipes rodearon al rey – Usted nos mintió, nos dijo que si rescatáramos a su hija nos daría riqueza –con los brazos cruzado hablo un serio Horo.

- Es verdad – apoyaba este Chocolove que ya se veía recuperado de su beso robado para ser más específico su primer beso.

- Me rompió mi corazón con ilusiones falsas de que podía por fin encontrado el amor – Lyserg que estaba resentido con el rey.

- Chicos…, hija… - miro a cada uno y parecía que no lo iban a perdonar – Esposa, Amada mía… ¡Ayuda! –

Eliza se quedó quieta en su sitio y se limo a decir - Te dije que era una mala idea todo lo que hiciste y sobre todo en el compromiso ¡hija puedes castigar a tu padre! –Anna sonrió al oír que su madre la apoyaba.

- ¡Me lo vas a pagar papá! –después de ese comentario se podía escuchar el retumbar los gritos reales que suplicaba clemencia pero le era negada y así continuaron hasta el amanecer.

* * *

- A ver donde estan las que armaron el alboroto – la voz del profesor Silver saco de la ensoñación a esta Damuko.

- Eh… - Manta tenía cara de incertidumbre al ver al profesor molesto.

Anna se deslizo al lado de su amiga - Pilika dime que les pediste permiso a los profesores –

- Sabía que algo faltaba…- tronaba los dedos para luego posar una mano atrás de la nuca, estaba sudando frío al ver como su amiga le empezaba su ataque de ira – Tengo algo que decir antes que me quieras ahorcar – la rubia agito la mano como dando a entender que prosiguiera - Si le avisaba ya no sería sorpresa para… todos –

- Eres una… - ya se le iba a echar encima si no fuera porque se interpuso esa francesita.

- ¡Calma Anna! – Jeanne la tenía agarrándola por la cintura - Recuerda tus cursos para encontrar tu paz interior –

Anna respiraba profundamente pero al ver la cara de su amiga - ¡Al diablo la paz interior! Por su culpa nos van a castigar – Pilika se escudó con el cuerpo de esta Tamao.

- ¿Quiénes fueron? –repitió insensatamente ese señor.

- Ellas… - las delato el único hombre que toco junto a esas jovencita - Solamente fueron ellas – el Usui se escondió entre sus amigos, las chicas lo miraron con rabia, bueno, menos Damuko que solamente ser rio ante esa actitud infantil- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellas –

- Horokeu – grito enojadísima su hermana, se sentía traicionada y pedía venganza.

- La directora quiere verlas – las llamo Silver y ellas simplemente obedecieron.

- Hermano, voy arrancarte los ojos cuando estemos solos – amenazaba sanguinariamente esa Usui, Tamao con esfuerzo tuvo que hacerla caminar.

Todo los alumnos veían como ese grupo de chicas eran escoltadas por el psicólogo de la escuela, Anna platicaba con Jeanne, se notaba como la francesita logro tranquilizarla, Damuko suspiraba resignada a su primer castigo, Tamao regañaba uno y otra vez a esta Pilika por olvidar ese detalle del permiso.

Las cinco chicas se detuvieron enfrente de esa puerta café, Silver abrió la puerta y señalo - Pasen – las chicas entraron a la oficina de la directora – Ahorita viene la Directora – y cerró la puerta.

Anna y Jeanne se sentaron esas dos sillas cómodas que estaban al frente del escritorio, Damuko le echaba un vistazo a la ventara que daba vista al patio principal en donde se podía ver el escenario en donde estuvieron tocando, Tamao veía ese acuario y estaba hipnotizada con esos bellos peces., la culpable de que ellas estuvieran en esa oficina no podía parar de morderse las uñas por la ansiedad- Estúpida Pilika por que no pediste permiso – decía esa rubia.

- Idiota hermano mayor – ignoro el comentario furioso de parte de Anna - Me dejo sola –

- Miren nuestras artistas – las dos chicas que estaban sentadas se levantaron, Pilika contuvo la respiración al hora de oír a su directora, Damuko comenzó a tronar los dedos y Tamao sonrió nerviosamente.

La señora se dirigió a su asiento miro como sus alumnas estaba bien pálidas, escucho como una de ellas se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a dar un discurso -Directora Goldva, si me permitiera decir que todo esto fue idea de Usui Pilika y que nosotras fuimos amenazadas para ayudarla – hablaba con mucha propiedad esta Anna, Goldva noto que tenía la personalidad para ser una gran abogada.

- ¡Traidora! –

- Cállate – le sugirió Jeanne a esa Usui que era retenida por Damuko y Tamao, al ver semejante escena la directora tuvo que reprimir una risita.

- Buen argumento, Anna pero… – entre risitas hablo la directora.

- ¡Genial nos castigara!… ahora soy una más en el sistema de detenciones – decía con mucho desprecio esa rubia pero miro a la culpable de todas sus desgracias - Tú y tu hermano han perjudicado mi honorable estatus estudiantil –

- No exageres –le respondía sin temor y con cierto tono de burla - Sin nosotros tu vida sería aburrida y precaria –

- En ese punto tengo que darle la razón – le dijo esa Maiden en voz baja, Anna y Pilika siguieron discutiendo, Tamao y Jeanne solo se limitaban a observarlas detalladamente y estaban preparadas por sí pasaba algún percance entre ellas, Damuko no se podía creer que Pilika y Anna pudieran pelear así… pues era como ver a esta Anna discutiendo con Horo, entonces así dedujo que si lo podía creer.

- Jovencitas no lleguen a conclusiones tan rápido –le ordenaba a las chicas al mismo tiempo que daba un sonoro golpe al escritorio para así lograr captar sus atención, la dos chicas que estaban discutiendo pararon para luego ver a su directora - Las llame porque necesito su ayuda – recargo los codos para luego recargar la cabeza entre las manos, las miro fijamente, había una silencio entre el grupo de persona que había en esa habitación, se miraban entre ellas como lo hacen en las películas del viejo oeste para ver quien daba el primer disparo.

El azote de la puerta - ¡NO DIRECTORA GOLDVA! ¡NO CASTIGUE A MI HERMANA Y SUS AMIGAS…! ¡TODO FUE MI CULPA! – grito a todo pulmón ese Usui que interrumpió esa atmosfera tensa y silenciosa - A MI CASTIGUEME CON TODO LO QUE TENGA –

La señora directora se rasco la oreja y se secaba el sudor por el susto que le pego esa entrada tan... tan aterradora - Horo me alegra que me visitas pero hazme el favor de no interrumpir mi oficina con esos gritos – las chicas respiraron con alivio porque terminaron con ese ambiente tan denso - Por favor pasa y cierra la puerta –

- Hermano- Pilika fue abrazar a su familiar una vez cerca de ella.

- ¿Creíste que te dejaría? –con voz dulce.

- Si –

- Pues…acertaste – él no tenía vergüenza en admitir su falta de solidaridad con su hermana y amigas – Tienes un novio que te quiere mucho – Pilika ya sabía eso - Chocolove me tuvo que obligar a venir – Horo recordó como su cuñado y no sólo él sino también sus otros amigos lo arrastraron por el cuello hasta la oficina de la directora.

- Como iba diciendo, niñas – hablo fuertemente la señora pero percibió la mirada del único varón de esa habitación - Y niño ¿bien? ¿puedo continuar? – Horo respondió "sí" -Ok, quiero que ustedes… –

Entraban seis muchachos a la oficia - No les haga daño – rogaba este Yoh con cara de suplicante.

- Carajo… ¿porque siempre me interrumpe? – se preguntaba a ella misma.

- Discúlpenos señora Goldva – hablo elegantemente ese inglés.

- Dios… - murmuro irritantemente la directora, giro su silla de un lado a otro - Chicas quiero que ustedes vayan al…-

- ¿Al… qué? – golpeo la mesa Horo para luego ir a encarar a la señora Goldva - Demonios señora hable rápido – la agarro por el saco de vestir.

Anna fue a dejar inconsciente a ese inoportuno azulito, lo dejo al lado de su silla para luego ella sentarse - Continúe por favor, Directora –

Goldva agradeció con la mirada a su alumna - Que represente a la escuela en la batalla de bandas –

- Wow – exclamo este Hao.

- Habla el que se hará en Tokio – Manta comento, se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y saco un folleto de ese festival inter escolar. – Nunca nuestra escuela ha entrado a ese festival –

- Hasta ahora – Goldva se levantó del asiento para ir a la ventana – He esperado encontrar a dignas representantes para este evento, espere por años – decía pensativamente - Y por fin las encontré -

- Me desmayo –Pilika se derrumbó, Chocolove fue a socórrela, Jeanne saltaba de felicidad junto con una pálida Tamao, Damuko estaba conmocionada por la noticia.

- Detesto los festivales -Anna estaba indignada -Pensé que ya me había salvado –

**Continuara…**

* * *

Disculpa por la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada decidiendo algunos asuntos personales y también de mis fics (unas muy duras decisiones)

Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo, Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a los que tienen este fic en sus favoritos me alegran el día.

Hice un nuevo fic. que trara de amor y desamores... los invito a que pasen a leerlo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios a:

**KaguyaMoon**: gracias por tus palabras y felicitaciones, sobre la canción está muy buena gracias por la recomendármela.

**Nina**: Ahí esta Damuko, tu comentario me hizo pensar que me estabas leyendo mi mente, ya tenía en cuenta agregarla pero quería tener el ambiente listo para este personaje, espero que te guste.

Bueno ya me voy… ¡espero comentarios y también sugerencias!

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	15. Si fuéramos comediantes?

Antes una aclaración en este capítulo habrá chistes que se distinguirán en **negrita**, como este chiste:

**Este era un hombre que cada vez que se emborrachaba se convertía en un "busca pleito". Esa noche entra a la barra y dice:**

**¡Todos los que están al lado izquierdo de la barra, son unos ESTÚPIDOS, Y los que están al lado derecho son unos IMBÉCILES!**

**Sale un hombre del lado izquierdo y le dice enfurecido:**

**¡Un momentito, que yo no soy ningún estúpido!**

**El borracho le contesta:**

**¡Pues muévete a la derecha, IMBÉCIL!**

Una vez aclarado esto… lo invito a leer

* * *

Había pasado tres semanas después del regalo de las chicas, era Lunes por la mañana, todo el alumnado estaban regresando de sus breves vacaciones que tuvieron, en la entrada de esa institución una chica de cabellos dorados intentaba caminar por medio de ese gentío de chicos y chicas que le pedían un autógrafo, un beso y una foto, Anna estaba impactada que sus compañeros fueran tan… tan locos y se preguntó ¿desde cuándo ellos les pedían tales cosas?... ella sabía que es popular pero no a este grado de locura.

- ¡Aléjense de mí! – pedía ella, con el portafolio escolar se hacía camino para llegar hasta la entrada del edificio, subía rápidamente por las escaleras, en todo el camino tuvo que ir rápido hasta el aula, hubo alumnos que se le acercaron pero al notar esa mirada asesina por parte de ella los congelo, una vez en la aula se sentó en el pupitre y se relajó – Están locos – coloco sus brazos en el pupitre y poso su frente sobre de ellos, cerró los ojos - ¿Qué mosco les pico? -

- Así que…. Ya te recibieron….- la rubia sintió como esa persona se sentó enfrente de ella - Nuestros fanáticos –

La voz de Jeanne la hizo sentarse recta y abrió los ojos para mirarla incrédula - ¿Fanáticos? –

- Síp, esto querida amiga… – extendió los brazos – Es el resultado de nuestra presentación, ¡disfrútalo! – Jeanne sonreía ampliamente - Me siento como pez en el agua –

- Espero que te coma un tiburón – con una sonrisa, -¿Cómo pueden recordar nuestra presentación después de las vacaciones? -

- Tienen buena memoria, aparte tienen buenos gustos musical -

- Jeanne ¿Por qué estás aquí? – la rubia miro detenidamente a su amiga.

- Te extrañe tanto en estas tres semanas que no nos vimos – en suspiro hablaba ella – Que ya no soportaba en esperar al verte nuevamente – la francesita en las vacaciones se quedó en casa y soporto la compañía de su primo Lyserg, no es que le cayera mal tenerlo cerca pero a veces una chica necesitaba su espacio y tener la compañía de su mejor amiga.

Anna parpadeo varias veces - Si nos vimos ayer cuando fuimos al cine – le recordó claramente, la rubia había llegado el día sábado de Okinawa y el domingo como estaba aburrida y no encontraba a su novio que al parecer salió con sus amigos por eso opto por llamar a Jeanne para salir juntas, Anna a veces se desesperaba que su amiga fue tan dramática.

La francesita ignoro ese comentario de su amiga y con su mejor voz dolida dijo- Así fue pero… te extrañe en la noche, ni siquiera me llamaste si llegaste bien a tu casa y ni siquiera para decirme buenas noches… así es como correspondes a mi amor, Anna - tenía un pañuelo blanco y se mordía el labio inferior que temblaba, parecía que lloraría esa francesa, por parte de la rubia se preguntaba ¿Dónde saco ese maldito pañuelo? – Me voy… me harta tu poca sensibilidad – la rubia ahí supo que su amiga necesitaba el abrazo de su novio y también pensaba que su amiga estaba en "sus días" por los cambios de humor.

- Bien – Anna observo como ella agarraba el portafolio caminaba hasta la entrada, deslizo la puerta pero antes de salir giro y le saco la lengua, con ese último gesto salió del salón. – ¿Cómo llego ella ser mi mejor amiga?, ¡no lo comprendo! –

-Yo tengo una hipótesis… - esa molesta voz es muy reconocible para Anna pues el dueño era el tipo más fastidioso que ella ha conocido – Las personas deben estar locos para tener una amistad contigo – Horo se sentó enfrente de ella, la miraba radiantemente.

- Entonces, tú estás loco – lo estaba provocando para así comenzar su habitual pelea matutina de cada día.

Horo en tono juguetón y en tono sincero - Así es –

La chica lo miro detenidamente- Hay algo raro en ti –eso le dictaba el instinto a ella, se cruzó de brazos- No vienes de mal humor como de costumbre –

- ¿Ah? - para los que conocían a Horo era todo una costumbre ver a este chico enojado, maldiciendo la suerte de ir a la escuela y sobre todo somnoliento - Es cierto – Horo se sentía nervioso por la forma que lo examinaba esta Anna, mientras que ese par de amigos se miraban cierta persona entraba a la aula de clases, se acercó a ellos y para luego sentarse a lado de sus vecinos.

- Buenos días, Anna y Horo – con su habitual cordialidad saludaba esta Damuko.

- Buen día – seria habló la rubia.

- Buenos días – Horo se acercó a ella para luego darle un beso en la mejilla – Te ves linda hoy como todos los días - Anna se desequilibrio por la acción y la forma de actuar de ese Usui, hasta la boca la tenía abierta.

- Gracias, Horo, tu siempre tan lindo – una sonrojada Damuko que le devolvía un beso en el cachete, Anna les iba a preguntar ¿Qué había entre ellos?, pero el profesor Marco entro, como ese profesor es tan autoritario y que te castigaba por cualquier pequeñez, por eso, ella decidió guardar la pregunta.

La clase de Matemáticas paso como la de Ingles y al igual con la asignatura de escritura japonesa antigua, ya era hora del descanso, Anna platico con Horo y Damuko sobre lo sucedido en la mañana, en la plática se enteró que durante las cortas vacaciones ellos han estado saliendo, esa noticia dejo sin habla a la rubia por unos minutos, Damuko también le comento que tuvo dificultades a la hora de llegar al salón por los locos fan que tienen, en cambio, el Usui no tuvo ese problema. Una vez que dejaron de platicar entre ellos y acordar en salir juntos al patio para ir en busca de sus demás amigos, Horo propuso ser el protector de ellas.

- ¡Diablos! – grito ese Usui mientras seguían caminando y continuaron utilizando al chico como escudo humano.

Lograron llegar hasta la entrada del edificio, la peli negra le sorprendida que hubiera más chicos ahí reunido alrededor de sus compañeras de banda, Horo con toda la fuerza que tenía logro guiar a sus acompañantes hasta llegar con sus amigas.

- ¡Pilika! – grito Damuko cada vez que ya estaban más cerca de ellas, la Usui se puso de puntitas para verlas, sonrió y los saludos con una mano que sostenía un plumón negro.

- ¡Anna me das tu autógrafo! –

Fue lo primero que escucho una vez que se detuvo juntos sus amigas – Si te lo daría pero no tengo con que… -

- Yo te lo presto – la Usui le extendió el plumón, Anna de mala gana lo acepto y le firmo a ese chico un cuaderno para luego dejarse tomarse una foto junto con él.

- ¡Pilika mándeme un beso! –la chica le lanzo un beso por aire, el chico casi se desmaya por ese acto.

- ¡Tamao, Tamao! –dos chicos repetían el nombre con mucho júbilo, la peli rosa simplemente sonreía cohibidamente y se tapaba el rostro con una mano por la pena que le daba por recibir esas muestras de cariño.

- ¡Marion estas como quieres! – la rubia le respondió con guiño de forma coqueta.

- ¡Damuko te hago un hijo! –Horo se atraganto con su propia lengua por semejante comentario, Damuko se sonrojo.

- ¡Matilde eres la más hermosa! –

- ¡Ya lo sé! – respondió con mucha soberbia que les encanto a sus admiradores.

- ¡Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne! – la francesita que estaba entablando una conversación con Anna y que al parecer le estaba pidiendo que aguantara, se detuvo para poner atención al fan que persistía que le hiciera caso - Je t'aime ma douce fille –

- Oh la lá…- la peli plateada se emocionó y le respondió como ella sabía - Je vous remercie beaucoup -

- Hasta francés nos habla – una irritada Anna hablo.

- Au contraire…-–

- Háblanos en japonés, Jeanne – le exigió esa Usui.

- ô ciel, se me olvida tu ignorancia Pilika - la Maiden la miro de arriba y abajo - Ellos me hablan en francés –

- Ya basta, cuando…- comenzó hablar el hermano de la Usui.

- ¿Cuándo qué? – Tamao se acero a él para reposar la mano en el hombro de éste.

- Cuando me lanzaran piropos a mí también- con los ojos lloroso exigía él - Yo también toque en la banda – sus amigas se sentían incomodo por ese acto de berrinche.

Los admiradores se miraron entre ellos y como si se pusieran de acuerdo, comenzó el griterío contra del único hombre de esa banda - ¡Horo me debes dinero! ¿Cuándo me pagas? –

- ¡Das asco! –

- ¡Horo, te busca papá pitufo y dice para cuando vuelve a casa! –

-¡Te odio por ser amigo de ellas! -

- Ok – dijo Horo, las chicas notaron como él tenía los ojos húmedos y que reflejaba que le dolía esos comentario, sus amigas más allegadas a él no tardaron en abrazarlos tiernamente, bueno, Anna solo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, Pilika lo estrecho firmemente, Jeanne le dio un beso en la frente, Tamao le daba ánimos y Damuko le regalo un par de besos en ambas mejillas mientras le secaba las lágrimas, esos actos amorosos pusieron celosos a sus admiradores que querían matar a ese Usui- Ya me quiero ir –dijo ese chico que ignoraba esas miradas matadoras.

La banda intentaba caminar fuera de ese tumulto pero no podía - Eso queremos pero la multitud no los impiden – hablo una cansada Tamao, las chicas pedían paso pero los admiradores eran demasiado que era casi imposible salir de ahí.

- ¡Abran paso, abran paso inmundo bastado de la humanidad! – ese clase de insulto eran digno de la dinastía Tao - ¡Quítate animal!-

- ¡Ren, amor! – Jeanne saltaba de felicidad al ver que su príncipe venia por ella, pero no venía solo atrás de él venían Yoh, Chocolove, Hao, Lyserg y Manta, lo curioso de ese grupo de chicos es que todos traen puestos lentes negro y pistolas de agua.

- ¿Y ustedes de que convención vienen?– preguntaba esa rubia a su cuñado.

- No venimos de una convención – Hao coloco ambos manos en la cintura - Somos sus guardaespaldas –

- Si como no – en tono de burla decía Jeanne.

- Créenos – el moreno en forma de puchero le pedía – Hasta lo planeamos el fin de semana pasado y vimos tres veces la película del guardaespaldas – con los dedos marco ese número, Anna supo porque su novio no estaba en casa el día de ayer pues estaba planeando esa ridiculez

– Y todo para estar mejor preparado para ustedes – con una tímida sonrisa hablo ese gemelo mayor

Horo se le ilumino la cara al pensar que sus amigos eran tan geniales y por eso se atrevió a decir - Te sacrificarías por mí a la hora que me quieran disparar –

Hao tosió levemente y limpio los lentes con la camisa - Eso lo platicaremos, primero hay que sacarlos de aquí – comenzaron a empujar y mojar a cuanto fan se opusiera en su camino.

**Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…**

Ya estaban en la segunda semana de regreso a clases, los días estaba transcurriendo lentamente, ya era Miércoles y tocaba reunión de la banda, todas la chicas se encontraban en la sala de música de la escuela porque tenían que organizar su próxima presentación en la competencia, mientras platicaban todas la chicas sabían sobre las salidas que tenían este Horo junto con Damuko, se alegraron por ellos.

Ahora sobre el asunto de la banda, las que se estaban encargando de los asuntos de programar los ensayos y todo lo referido a la presentación era esta Anna junto con Pilika.

- ¿Qué les parece si cantamos rock? – preguntaba esta Pilika a sus demás compañeras

- Eso me parece buena idea ¿Quiénes votan a favor? – decía esa rubia, hubo cinco votos a favor -¿Quiénes en contra? - cuando pregunto hubo cuatro en contra – La mayoría quiere rock -

Pilika anotaba cada detalle, luego Damuko tomo la palabra - ¿Qué opinan de integrar más personas al equipo? –

- Yo considero que estamos bien así – el Usui opinaba – Si integramos más personal puede que nuestra banda pierda la armonía y aparte tendríamos que hacer audiciones – miro a cada una de ellas pero al final detuvo sus ojos en Anna y Pilika - Y eso sería una pérdida de tiempo –

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él – hablo esta Marion – A veces tienes buenos argumento, Horo – el sonido del timbre las hizo apurarse para irse a sus respectivas aulas.

- Nos reunimos este Viernes en la casa de Pilika, no falten – avisaba una apurada Anna que agarraba la libreta que la peli celeste sostenía, Damuko y Horo salieron volando de esa sala, cada chica se fueron de esa habitación.

**Fun...Fun...Fun...Fun...Fun**

En la tarde de ese mismo miércoles, esta Anna estaba en la habitación de Horo, ha estado yendo a la casa de los Usui desde el inicio de esa semana de regreso, la chica revisaba los apuntes de su amigo y tenía una cara de asco al ver como estaban tan maltratados.

- Como es posible que tengas apuntes en tan mal estado – expreso ella mientras con las puntas de los dedo alzaba una libreta.

- Ya no te quejes – Horo se cruzó de brazos y desviaba su atención a otro lado de su habitación.

- Me tengo que quejar… es lo único que puedo hacer - ella lanzo la libreta a la basura pues no servía y opto por darle una nueva libreta, Horo miro de mala gana esa libreta nueva que su amiga le daba, la chica no era conocida por tener paciencia por eso no tardo en aventárselo al rostro - ¡Yo no quiero ayudarte! –suspiro con frustración ella.

- ¡Pues no lo hagas! – dijo él una vez que se retiró la libreta del rostro. – Tú tienes el poder de liberarnos de este tormento -

Anna esta meditando esa posibilidad pero no podía hacer por un par de buenas razones - Tengo que ayudarte porque… tu madre me lo pidió en la última junta y no se lo pude negar porque… –

- Porque… ¡me quieres! –

- ¡No! – sin dudar le negó ese sueño absurdo a su amigo - Es porque nuestros padres han sido amigos desde la Universidad y también porque mi padre me lo pido que le hiciera caso a tu mamá – hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse- Tu mamá me cae bien al igual que tu papá… – al recordar al señor Usui no pudo evitar sonreír porque el señor siempre ha sido amable con ella… y cuando iban al kínder el señor Usui siempre le regalaba un chocolate – Y tu hermana es mi amiga –

- ¿Y yo? –

- Tu no eres lo que más detesto en este mundo – Horo se sintió ofendido y rechazado por ella.

- Eres una Amargada – comenzó a insultarla y aventarle una almohada que tenía al alcance.

- Tu un ¡Estúpido! –Anna se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio que había ahí para comenzar a lanzarle un libro pesado.

El chico esquivo ese objeto y se levantó para acercarse a ella - ¡Pretenciosa! –

- Holgazán – lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para lanzarlo a la cama.

el chico claramente alterado por ese movimiento le comenzó a gritar - Eres una…- el sonido de la manija de la puerta abriendo lo detuvo, agarro el libro que ella le lanzo, se sentó alrededor de esa pequeña mesa que tenían ubicada en medio de la habitación y abrió el libro en cualquier página, Anna lo imito se acercó a él como si le estuviera explicando algo de ese libro.

- ¡Les traje té! – entraba la señora de casa con la bandeja con el dichoso té y unas galletas de arroz, al mirar como ese par estudiaba le conmovía pues era verlo hacia que recordara el pasado cuando ella le ayudaba al padre de esta Anna para los exámenes de la Universidad, miro curiosamente ese libro pues estaba algo raro .

- ¡Mamá! – Horo desvió la mirada del libro hacia su progenitora.

La señora Usui dejo la bandeja enfrente de ellos - Gracias por el té –Anna agarro el té para luego refrescarse en cambio Horo mordió una galleta.

- No gracias a ti Anna por darte el tiempo para ayudar a mi atolondrado hijo – Horo solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, la señora se fue a la cama para sentarse - Estoy segura que estas ocupada con tus asuntos –

- No estoy tan ocupada – junto con una sonrisa hablo ella.

- Presumida – susurro ácidamente el chico, Anna le iba a responder pero la señora se le adelanto.

- Horokeu compórtate con ella sino ya verás –

- ¡Mamá! – se quejó el muchacho por semejante amenaza que ya estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño, pues ya sabía que su madre estimaba mucho a esa rubia.

- Nada de mamá, esto te sacas por tener bajas calificaciones – le replico con molestia, el chico callo por semejante argumento, Anna solo observaba a madre e hijo – Bueno, los dejo que continúen – la señora tomaba la bandeja, abrió la puerta pero antes se detuvo en el umbral – Chicos me harían el favor de no discutir tan fuerte pues se escuchan hasta allá abajo – ese par se avergonzaron y se refugiaron con el libro para evitar la mirada divertida de ese adulto, la señora comenzó a cerrar lentamente la puerta pero se detuvo para decir – Y por favor si van a fingir estar estudiando aunque sea ponga el libro en su forma correcta - los chicos no entendía hasta que entendieron con las señas de esa mujer que giraran el libro porque estaba al revés, Horo se dio un zape, Anna colocó bien el libro – Bueno, ahora si ya me voy – y con eso dicho cerró la puerta.

Después de ese bochornoso escena ese par de amigos comenzaron a estudiar en serio, Horo copiaba los apuntes de biología de su amiga en esa libreta nueva, Anna contestaba cada una de la preguntaba que le hacia su amigo, se dieron unos quince minutos para descansar, Horo aprovecho para prender el radio que tenía, Anna se dio tiempo para terminar un trabajo escolar en la laptop de él - Tu mamá te quiere mucho para pedirme este favor – hablo de la nada ella, Horo que estaba recostado en la cama a la espera que terminara su receso al oír ese comentario solo hizo que sonriera amigablemente, pues estaba orgulloso de su madre a pesar de ser siempre regañado pero en el fondo sabía que era para su bien - ¿Sabes?, te envidio que tengas a tu mamá siempre al pendiente de ti y que este a tu lado la mayoría del tiempo -

Horo no era ajeno a la vida de ella, por eso sabía que la señora Kyoyama no tenía tiempo para estar con Anna por culpa de largos viajes… pero eso no significaba que la señora no amaba a su hija sino al contrario pues cada vez que tenía descanso del trabajo no dudaba en estar todo el tiempo con el señor Fausto y su amada hija, hasta hubo un verano en que invito a todos los amigos de Anna a una playa en donde tenía que modelar la señora Kyoyama - Oye Anna, estoy seguro que tu mamá también está al pendiente de ti y sobre todo que te quiere mucho – Horo era testigo de eso pues la señora a veces los llamaba a ellos o platicaba con su mamá cada vez que sentía que algo andaba mal en Anna o para pedir que la cuidaran y ayudaran a Fausto; a la rubia le entro la melancolía pues cada vez que pensaba en su madre le entraba una ganas de llorar y de llamarla para que regresara pronto pero se sacudía esas ideas pues eran infantiles para una alumna de preparatoria que estaba a solo un año para entrar a la universidad, Horo noto la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga por eso fue hasta el escritorio donde ella estaba trabajando la abrazo por detrás para luego comenzar a molestarla con jalarle las oreja de forma juguetona - También te envidio por tener a una mamá que es modelo y que es muy amable con personas como nosotros – Anna se sentía privilegiada de tener una madre que era muy amigables con todas las personas y sobre todo muy humilde - Siempre recordare los helados que me invitaba cuando iba en el kínder y del cómo nos llevó al parque de diversiones allá en Osaka – ese momento Horo lo apreciaba pues fue un regalo que organizo esta Anna, en esos tiempo no se llevaban de la patada, de amor-odio, eran normal su relación, Anna le regalo un oso de peluche que lo bautizo como "oso perezoso" y que todavía conservaba en muy buen estado - Quisiera agradecerle de una forma amigable por llevarnos –

Ese comentario de doble sentido hizo que sonriera disimuladamente,- ¡Horo hablas de mi mamá! – lo agarro de los cachetes hasta estirarlos, Horo fingía que se quejaba pues la verdad ella no le hacía daño, como contraataque Horo la levanto del asiento para llevarla a la cama y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, ella no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y también le comenzó hacer cosquillas, las risas retumban fuertemente.

- Di que te rindes – le pedía esta Anna una vez que pudo girar y tener a Horo contra la cama – Dilo –

- Me… RINDO… YA BASTA – con las manos pedía él, la chica bajo de la cama con el cabello todo desarreglado y la ropa fuera de lugar, Horo la examino y no pudo evitar decir – Parece que hubieras tenido sexo conmigo –

Anna lo miro seriamente – Eso quisieras tú -

Ese comentario le hirió el orgullo masculino y por eso iba a tomar venganza de una forma juguetona que la haría incomodarla - UY… UY… la chica sí que tiene agallas para hablar así… pero dime - decía él para luego abrazarla – Dime… ¿Cuándo piensas tener relaciones con Yoh? – el sonido de una fuerte cachetada se hizo resonó en esa habitación.

- ¡Basta! – con enojo hablo ella – Porque crees que te voy a hablar de algo tan intimido -

- ¡Te pusiste roja! - Horo con la marca de la mano de ella en el rostro, comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro - ¡Te gane por fin!,- seguiría brincando al no ser que ella lo miraba tétricamente - Será mejor que continuemos con el estudio – se sentó para continuar escribiendo y así ignorando la mirada asesina de ella - Me dijo Chocolove que no se te olvide sobre tu cita con Opacho – hablo con tartamudez.

- Lo tengo presente todo el tiempo – Anna se sobaba la sien con mucha frustración.

- Y también dijo que lo llames - Horo le extendió el papel donde estaba el número telefónico de ese moreno - ¡Toma! –Anna lo tomo y sin mucha emoción lo miro - Si quieres llama aquí –

La rubia no se creía esa actuación de buen hombre - Quisiera decir que eres un buen anfitrión por ofrecerme eso pero sabemos que tú eres un chismoso de primera, quieres escuchar la conversación -

- ¡Me conoces muy bien! – después de ese último comentarios ese par continuaron estudiando hasta la noche.

**Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun**

Era un lindo jueves y precisamente ese día entraba la primavera, los niños de escuelas primarias y kínder estaban disfrazados para los típicos festivales, había variedad de disfraces de animales desde los típicos leones hasta las hermosas mariposas, algunos de flores y otro de soles, ese día se escuchaban las risas de los niños.

En un festival de primaria se encontraban una pareja que estaban en la multitud de madres emocionadas que no dejaban de grabar o sacar fotos a sus respectivos hijos.

- Así que tenías que venir – una peli celeste muy disgustada se veía pues no era para menos su novio le había dicho que la llevaría a una lugar que jamás pensó ir y pero ciertamente tenía algo de razón pues jamás pensó en volver a esa primaria en donde estudiaba su "adorable" cuñadito – Y… repíteme ¿porque vine contigo? – miro fijamente a su novio.

El moreno se acercó a su novia, tomo entre las manos el rostro de ella para así acercarla con facilidad y comenzarle a besarla lentamente, Choco como buen novio sabia como tranquilizar la ira de su bella doncella, una vez que sintió que estaba relajada se separó con lentitud de ella - Porque eres mi novia y sabes muy bien que siempre adoro pasar tiempo contigo, amor – en forma de susurro le dijo, Pilika estaba sonrojada pues no se esperaba ese acto en medio de tanta mamás, Choco aun rozándoles los labios le dijo- Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme –

Pilika trago saliva y desvió la mirada al patio de ese Kínder, con una actitud desinteresada le contesto - No tenía de otra –

- Pilika – la nombro con tanta ternura que él podía lograr enamorar aún más a su novia, Chocolove busco a su madre entre la gente, no tardo encontrarla en las escaleras, la señora tenía la cámara digital y que no paraba de enfocar a su hijo menor, una vez que sintió la compañía de su primogénito y saludo también a Pilika siguió viendo el espectáculo infantil.

Chocolove estaba en la espera de la participación de su hermano, después de unos 15 minutos se realizaría el último acto estudiantil, ahí ya le tocaba el turno a Opacho Mcdonell a realizar su acto que consistía en decir un poema referido a la entrada de esa hermosa estación primaveral, el pequeño Opacho venia disfrazado de un León a Chocolove le hubiera encantado si hubiera considerado el disfraz de jaguar.

Después de 10 minutos de oír esa larga poesía que dijeron ese grupo de niños todos los adultos y jóvenes presentes no tardaron en aplaudirles.

Con el Festival terminado cada niño se iba con sus padres, la señora Mcdonell felicito a su leoncito igualmente lo hicieron Chocolove y Pilika el pequeñín solo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, la mamá de los hermanos Mcdonell se despidió de ellos pues tenía que realizar algunas compras y no perdió el tiempo en ordenarle a su hijo mayor que se llevara a Opacho a la casa.

Cuando estaban caminando ese trío a la casa el niño le pidió un helado a su hermano, a Chocolove le pareció una buena idea y sería una forma de recompensar la compañía de su novia.

**Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun**

En la heladería se encontraban escogiendo sus respectivos helados, Chocolove pidió un helado de zarzamora, Pilika saboreaba el helado de chocolate y el pequeñín pidió de chicle con mora azul.

Eso tres estaban comiendo a gusto alrededor de una de esas mesas que tenía esa heladería, en ese establecimiento entraba una linda rubia acompañada de una niña disfrazada de mariposa de color lila combinado con rosa, Chocolove que estaba viendo hacia la entrada no tardo en codear a su novia y susúrrale - Oye ella no es Anna –Pilika alzo la mirada para ver a esa chica que estaba agarrando los helados que pidió y después asintió frenéticamente - ¡Anna! –grito el moreno como respuesta la chica volteo a verlos.

- Hola, chicos –se acercó a ellos para luego tomar asiento a lado de Opacho.

- Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí ¿no lo crees?– hablaba este Chocolove.

- Mucha coincidencia – con una sonrisa decía Anna, ese gesto era muy raro que ella lo hiciera sino estaba Yoh alrededor, en cambio a este Opacho se enamoró más de ella por esa sonrisa.

- ¡Anna! – una voz infantil la llamaba.

- Me olvide de ti – con voz juguetona hablo la rubia a la vez que se levantaba y se situaba atrás de esa linda mariposa.

- Esa linda niña se cruzaba de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido - Ya me di cuenta –

- No te pongas de mal humor – Anna le pellizco una mejilla a esa niña que logro desvanecerle el enojo.

Chocolove examino a esa niña que le recordaba a cierta persona pero no se acordaba de quien, con su mejor sonrisa - ¿Y quién es esa lindura que te acompaña, Anna? - ante esa pregunta esa niña no dejo de observa a Chocolove.

- Es mi prima –

Pilika que durante ese tiempo estaba en silencio por fin dijo algo- Por fin la conozco - saludaba - Hola me llamo Pilika –

- Yo soy Chocolove – se señalaba ese moreno para luego hacerlo con su hermano – Él es mi hermanito… Opacho – el niño se limitó a sonreír con timidez.

La niña miro a su prima para saber si podía corresponderles, Anna asintió -Mi nombre es Oyamada Mannoko – se inclinaba cortésmente - Gusto en conocerlos –

- Yo tenía en cuenta que Manta siempre va por su famosa hermanita – comentaba esa peli celeste, ese grupo que se formó ya salía de la tienda de helado.

Anna se recargo en la camioneta negra - Ese enano no podía hoy porque tenía que ir a uno de sus tantos cursos – la rubia a veces se decía como Manta podía con tantos cursos sin volverse loco - Por eso me pidió de favor que fuera por ella – señalo por medio de la cabeza, ese trío de adolescente observaron como esos pequeñines estaban muy entretenidos platicando.

- ¿Tu hacerle un favor a tu primo? – la Usui no se creí ese hecho.

- Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco me lo creo- Anna repuso sin mucho alarde del asunto - Pero al final saldré beneficiada –sonrió malvadamente.

- Ya me lo imaginaba –suspiro este Chocolove que estaba al pendiente de la plática de esas chicas.

- Anna –el llamado del hermanito de Chocolove hizo que lo mirara - ¿Cuándo va ser nuestra cita? -

- Ya te dije por teléfono que dentro de un mes lo será –le recordó ella, el niño no tardo en estar disgustado ante ese tiempo tan largo - Y claro con mis condiciones – Opacho bufo molesto con ese detalle que se le olvido.

- Así que es este el bribón que le robaste el corazón — la pequeña rubia hablo fuerte y claro.

- Mannoko ¿de dónde sacas eso? – con algo de inquietud pregunto Anna.

- Manta –

_- Ay primo lo que te espera_ – Kyoyama inconscientemente comenzó a tronarse los dedos a tan solo de recordar el rostro de su primo, sintió la insistente mirada de su prima que al parecer quería la respuesta - Si es él –con una fingida sonrisa.

Mannoko recordó algunos comentarios de parte de su hermano y de Anna que coincidían con cierto chico… un tal Chocolove que curiosamente lo tenía al frente, por eso no dudo en decir - Entonces tú eres el mal comediante – Chocolove casi se desmaya ante tal critica.

- ¿Mal comediante? – repetía incrédulo e insultado chico que después se fue a un rincón a llorar sus penas.

- ¡Mannoko, guarda silencio! –el que salió a defenderlo fue Opacho, que tenía una actitud firme y segura - Mi hermano es un gran comediante ¿verdad, Pilika? – miro a su cuñada.

- Sí, es verdad –la Usui abrazo a Opacho con símbolo de estar apoyándose.

- No me lo creo que se pusieron de acuerdo – decía Chocolove que regresaba del rincón hasta donde estaba recargada Anna.

- Es el apocalipsis, Chocolove – susurro la rubia, se miraron entre ellos para luego lanzar una risita de cómplice ante ese comentario, Anna dio un aplauso para obtener la atención de ellos - Bueno, Mannoko es hora de irnos –abrió la puerta de la camioneta, su prima entro y después ella.

- ¡Adiós amada mía! –grito una vez este Opacho al ver como esa camioneta comenzaba alejar.

- Nos vemos –respondió Anna al momento que bajo el vidrio de la ventana.

- ¿A dónde vamos, señorita Anna? –cuestionaba el chofer.

- A la casa Oyamada – la chica se relajó ante esa deliciosa brisa que tenía gracias al movimiento del auto.

- Comediante…- Mannoko repetía - ¿Anna, crees que un comediante tenga muchas aventuras?-

- ¿Comediante? -

- Respóndeme – exigía la hermana de Manta a su prima ante su nueva idea que se le formo.

- Bueno, tal vez… no estoy segura – tosió levemente ella para luego decir - Pero lo que sí estoy segura es que se moriría de hambre –

Con esa semejante cruda respuesta obtuvo que todo el camino fuera en silencio pero en la mente de esta Mannoko estaba idealizando – _Comediante…_ - nuestra querida niña comenzó a imaginar cierto escenario...

...En un centro nocturno que se localizaba en la cuidad de New York estaba comenzando la gran competencia de comediantes de tan alto rango, ahí se encontraba en competencia para la hora del gran final: Chocolove que está representando a la gran manzana, Lyserg de Inglaterra e Yoh representando al país Nipón.

En ese gran evento que ha durado una semana por fin terminaría en esa bella noche calurosa de Abril, este festival era conducido por la irrefutable arrogante, sensual y cínica china, mejor conocida Tao Jun, que es capaz de hacer desmayar a cualquier hombre de este Mundo con su coquetería.

Había varias mesas con sus respectivo publico enfrente de ellos había un pequeño escenario en donde estarían los finalista, una mujer con cabellera verde se le veía caminar hasta el centro de la plataforma para agarrar el micrófono - Buenas noches New York – hablo por medio del micrófono la belleza mujer – Hoy son las finales para saber ¡Quién es el mejor comediante del mundo! – los reflectores la seguía mientras caminaba en ese escenario pequeño. - Estos tres grandes finalista pasaron las rondas eliminatorias con mucha agilidad y sobretodo mucha suerte –

- ¿De que tratan las rondas eliminación? –

Esa pregunta no deseaba escuchar nuestra linda Jun – La primera ronda trata de hacer un monologo de cualquier tema mientras caminaban en una alfombra de… serpientes – esta última palabra lo dijo rápida que casi nadie la escucho – La segunda ronda, hacer una versión de una canción con versos divertidos a la vez que comían chile habaneros – algunos del público se quedaron confundidos - Y la última ronda la más cruel y salvaje… trata sobre…- los tenía en suspenso como ella deseo y de un solo jalón grito - ¡Jugar…serpientes y escaleras! – a la hora de revelar el juego todos los clientes se fuera de espaldas.- Ok, ahora en esta final cada concursante tendrá que decir tres chiste, si dos de tres logran hacer reír a la juez invitada el comediante gana - Jun fue hasta donde se encontraba una silla vacía atrás de un pequeño escritorio – Aquí estará sentada la juez que decidirá el ganador – recordó lo muy dura que era su mejor amiga.

- ¿Quién invento esas rondas estúpidas y muy peligrosas? – preguntaba atrás de bambalinas este Ren el director general de este concurso.

- ¡No son estúpidas! – respondió su joven asistente y a veces tímida Tamao, la chica sintió la mirada autoritaria de su jefe que le hizo efecto para que hablara lentamente - Las creo nuestra invitada como jueza como parte del poderío que le damos a la hora de convencerla –

Lo hizo más como acto de inconformismo por obligarla participar en este concurso - el chinito dijo duramente - Eso es una tontería luego voy hablar con ella –

**Mientras en la mesas…**

Un irritado chico jugaba con el vaso - Me muero de hambre, Pilika – miro a la culpable que estuviera en ese lugar - ¿Nos podemos ir? – con ojos suplicantes.

- No te quejes hermano – se cruzó de brazos la linda Usui.- Venimos a apoyar a Yoh –

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo, Horo! – gritaba emocionada esa linda peli negra.

- ¿Arriba de quién? –Horo se levantó de la silla,

Pilika se refresco la garganta para luego decir– Te apuesto que Yoh está de nervios –

- Lo más seguro – contestaba Damuko.

**Atrás de bambalinas…**

- No puedo respirar –un excesivo nervioso castaño se desajusto la corbata, el joven hombre portaba un traje negro que hacia juego con los zapatos, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

- ¡Tranquilo Yoh! – le decía su hermano mayor y manager - Enfócate en la victoria, así yo me relajo –

- ¡Tratare! –Yoh agarro el vaso de agua que le ofrecía Hao.

**En el bar de esa localidad… **para ser preciso en el bar se podía ver a dos hombres muy guapos y que son un deleite para la vista de las mujeres, todas las féminas irían a ir a conquistarlo por no ser que ese par de hombres estaban acompañados por una delicada y frágil ancianita que parece que no rompe ni un plato**. **

- ¡Si se puede!, ¡si se puede! –coreaba esa linda viejecita junto a ese guapo hombre que tenía el cabello estilo punk - ¡Si se puede!, ¡si se puede! -

- Ya bájale a su zafarrancho – con cierto grado de irritabilidad pedía ese galán hombre con cabellera larga y de color negro - Espero que Chocolove, no nos deje en ridículo –

- Bájale a ese humor, Silver - hablo una vez ese especie de punk - Chocolove lo hará muy bien –

- ¿Porque tanta confianza en él, Peyote? – miro interrogativamente a su compadre mexicano.

- ¡Pues yo lo entrene! – con mucho orgullo y confianza dijo ese músico.

- ¡Ya perdimos! – se agarró la cabeza ese americano.

- Que pesimista eres Silver – la señora le daba ligero palmaditas a la espalda a ese hombre.

- No soy pesimista, Soy realista… – corrigió casi gritando pero al ver la mirada amenazante de esa señora, trago en seco – A…Abuelita Goldva-

- Así me tienes que hablar, mijo – la señora le agarro los cachete a Silver - Con mucho respeto –

- Y miedo – susurro con burla Peyote pero recibió automáticamente una cachetada por parte de la abuela de Silver – Arg! -

**En el camerino del morenazo del amor… **en otras palabras Chocolove que estaba sentado enfrente de su gran espejo, se miraba fijamente, se le podía ver la determinación y la seguridad para esta competencia final.

El chico rompió el silencio de esa habitación - ¿Quién lo quiere?, ¿Quién lo quiere? – se miraba en el espejo ese guapo que digo guapo, ese sexi hombre moreno, que vestía elegantemente un traje color crema, camisa blanca, sin corbata y zapatos café, su característica afro, el hombre se daba de besos al espejo - ¡Pos Yo!** –**

**Afuera del local… **había una puesto de verduras como esos típicos aquí en México pero de en vez de vender fruta y verdura fresca, vendía la verdura, carne y fruta descompuesta en cubetas metálicas, el señor que atendía ese puesto tenía una larga cabellera ondulad de color café, unas arracadas y tenía una nariz fea, este hombre se llamaba Kalim - Se vende jitomates… compre sus jitomates podridos – con una sonrisa decía ese tipo, no se intimidaba por esas miradas desaprobatoria - También tenemos tomates verdes…compre sus podridos, olorosos y asquerosos Tomates verdes – agarraba las verdura con las manos - Llévenselo, llévenselos con el objetivo de arrójenselos al comediante que no le agrade – unas cuantas personas se detuvieron el local y observaba que comprar - Este ese el alimento del crítico que usted lleva adentro… ¡comprase los tomates para manifestar su enojo ante los malos chiste que escuchara! –

- Me da media cubeta de tomate verde – pedía un hombre de baja estatura.

- Hoy tengo una promoción –

- ¿Cuál es? –

- Si me compra la cubeta completa de tomates podridos la segunda cubeta es gratis –

El joven comprador estaba analizando la propuesta - Pero yo para que quiera tanto tomate –

El vendedor estaba preparando las dos cubetas - Crea en mi cuando le digo que lo necesitara - el joven agarro ambas cubetas una vez que le pagaron - Hasta creo que le hará falta –le comento cuando le regreso el cambio, el enano joven se fue a la entrada del local nocturno – ¡Pásele, marchanta! – Cuando vio una mujer muy atractiva no pudo evitar decirle un piropo- Soy homosexual y al verte he empezado a dudar... ¿Me ayudas a cambiar? –

**A un lado del escenario… **se encontraba un hombre de cabello peliverde que portaba un traje blanco, camisa negra y corbata de color perla, se veía muy galán así vestido, la chica que estaba a su lado era una lindura con unos ojos rojos, ella estaba dándole masajes a los hombros con la intención de relajarlo, pues conocía a su novio era muy nervioso y tímido, hasta le parecía raro que hubiera ganado las rondas.

- ¡Lyserg tu puedes, tu puedes! – decía mientras se ubicaba enfrente de su novio – Mentalízate que tú puedes, que eres guapo, galán, elegante y tienes a las mujeres cacheteando las banquetas porque tienes un cuerpo de envidia… - ella no pudo evitar que la saliva se le escurriera- ¡Tú puedes! - dijo una vez que dejo su ensoñación- Si ganas te tengo una sorpresa muy agradable para ti… - con cierto tono sensual hasta cierto grado de insinuación.

- ¿Qué es? – agarro los hombro de su novia, la agito desesperadamente pues los regalos que Jeanne le daba eran los mejores y muy originales.

- Oh… espera hasta que estemos en la habitación a solas – le guiño un ojo a la vez que pasaba una mano en ese fuerte y varonil pecho.

- Ya dime que es… no aguanto - esa actitud infantil le encantaba a esa francesita - Ya se los quiero enseñar a Chocolove e Yoh el regalo que me preparaste –con mucha ilusión decía ese inglés.

Jeanne dejo de pasear ambas manos en el torso de su novio - Ellos son tus rivales -

- Nos hemos hecho amigos – respondió sin trabas él - ¿Les puedo mostrar el regalo?, claro si gano –

Los ojos de cachorrito que le daba su novio le arrebato un par de suspiro pero eso no significaba que había accedido al pedido de él - No creo que se los puedas mostrar – con un claro sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué?, estoy seguro que les encantara al igual que a mí –

- Si les gusta mirar tal vez les encante – susurro en voz baja la chica.

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Digo que el regalo que te daré es privado y que solo involucra a las parejas - logro responder ella.

- Si involucra a las parejas…- Lyserg estaba pensando una solución hasta que… - Entonces le diré a Yoh y Chocolove que hagan pareja –

Jeanne casi se va de espalda al escuchar y hacerse la idea que su novio era muy despistados y muy ocurrente - Yo hablo sobre novios, que solo nos involucra, amor -

- Ah… dame pistas, dulzura –

A la francesita le adoraba como su Lyserg le decía "dulzura" - Es en una habitación –

- Aja –

- Una cama – ella se acercó hasta el punto de colocar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

- Sip –

- Y sobre todo le agrada a todos los hombres – le susurro mientras le rozaba los labios con los suyos.

- Entonces hablas de…- Lyserg le rodeo con ambas brazos la cintura de ella y se la acerco más.

- ¿Sí? –Jeanne ya creía que dios ilumino el inocente cerebro y le ha avivado las hormonas de su novio, ya por fin su Lyserg ya comprendía el regalo que le daría esa noche una vez que terminara el concurso.

- Entonces me vas a dar como regalo si gano…- los labios se acercaron más, Jeanne cerro los ojos para la espera del impacto que no llego, pues su novio desvió los labios hasta el oído para decir en voz ronca y sumamente sensual lo que descubrió del regalo- Me regalaras las sabanas de Dragon Ball Z que te pedí hace unos meses atrás –

Jeanne abrió los ojos por semejante estupidez que su novio dijo, bajo las manos de la nuca de él e impuso distancia- Lyserg sí que eres muy inocente y más que yo –con una mano en la cabeza pues ya sentía una pequeña migraña.

**Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun**

Una vez que se bajó del escenario fue con la juez y única de ese gran final del evento, estaban arreglando a esa bella rubia, abrió el camerino, la juez estaba en la silla en espera de que iniciara el concurso - Anna, recuerda no ser grosera, cruel y violenta con los participantes – le pedía esta Jun con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Porque me dices eso, Jun?, yo no soy agresiva, ni cruel y violenta… Ay mi lengua –Anna se había mordido la lengua al momento de terminar de negar cada uno de sus defectos.

Jun levemente sonrió - Te conozco mi mujercita – se acercó a ella -Si no te gusta eres capaz de matar -

- Por favor, eso nunca ha pasado – la rubia se cruzó de brazos

- Te recuerdo cuando fuiste de jurado en un concurso de canto –la chinita miro atentamente los gesto de esa rubia que confirmaron que se acordaba de cierto evento - Casi haces que un chico se suicide por tus criticas crueles –

- Como dijiste casi… Pues no lo hizo-

- Eres un caso perdido – suspiro resignada la peli verde, abrió la puerta y con señas le indico a su amiga que la acompañara - Sólo no seas mala con ellos, Anna se amable… – la rubia aprovecho en llevar ambas manos a los oídos, mientras caminaban entre los pasillos estrecho Jun le daba indicaciones, la rubia sólo se limitaba a mover la cabeza como si escuchaba cada palabra, Jun se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que daba rumbo al escenario – Espero que me hagas caso a todo – Jun noto algo raro en la forma robótica que su amiga le movía la cabeza, esos gesto le recordaba cierta manía que tenía la rubia - ¿Me estas escuchando? – la rubia asentía – Anna me presta tu Ferrari Lamborgini pues pienso tener sexo en tu auto después que te bese – obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, Jun comprobó que su amiga no la estaba escuchado, llevo ambas manos a los oídos de esa juez - ¡Prende tus audífono para la sordera! -

La rubia le subió el volumen a los audífonos, Anna desde que nació tuvo problemas auditivos pero eso nunca la detuvo para lograr sus sueños de ser una crítica mundialmente famosa - ¿Qué haces?– Anna replico enojada antes el atrevimiento de su amiga, pues no entendía por su amiga se comportaba así con ella.

- ¡Siempre haces eso!-

- ¿Qué hago siempre? –

Ese gesto despreocupado por parte de ella hizo que el enojo de la chinita aumentara - Apagas tu audífonos para evitar escuchar los regaños, las quejas o simplemente para… - Jun detuvo las manos agiles de Anna - ¡Otra vez lo ibas hacer! –

- No, claro que no – Kyoyama tenía una sonrisa socarrona, colocaba amabas manos en la cintura,

- Siempre, siempre… lo haces para molestar – con exasperación decía la anfitriona de esa noche, realizo ejercicio de respiración para tranquilizarse -Ok ve a tu puesto, ya va a empezar el concurso –

- Te falta sexo – dijo burlonamente la rubia -Ya ve a tener sexo -

- Lo sé, pero es tu culpa que no pueda tener sexo –

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿que no tengas sexo?, explícate –

- Tengo que cuidarte para que no te maten – repuso con enojo, Tamao se acercaba a Jun para darle el micrófono y también estaba Kanna que la estaba maquillando.

- Patrañas… es sólo que no has encontrado al correcto – Anna se dejaba que Kanna le quitara el brillo del sudor, después dejo a Tamao para que le diera el micrófono correspondiente - ¡Por eso estas frígida ahora! –hablo fuerte, esa palabras sonrojaron a la peli rosa y a la rusa.

- ¡ANNA! - hablo en tono amenazante esa chinita que se acercaba a la rubia, pero ésta se fue alejando rápidamente para colocarse en su puesto - Ya me escucharas después – susurro más para ella que para su amiga.

**Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun…Fun**

- No tenemos edecanes – un histérico Ren decía, caminaba en círculo como si así lograra encontrar una solución pero al alzar la vista encontró la respuesta - Tamao, Kanna ustedes lo serán – ambas chicas no entendía lo que quería decir su jefe- Serán la edecanes – la peli rosa se quedó estática pues no quería serlo y Kanna quería golpear a su jefe antes semejante idea - Tamao llama a Marion y Matilde para que ayuden también –

- Pero –

- Pero nada, Tamao hazme caso –ante esa orden Tamumura no podía negarse, pues era el jefe y ella una simple empleada.

**Mientras en el escenario**… la sexi Jun con su característica actitud amble y encantadora comenzó a platicar en que consistía esta última etapa.

- Ahora, como ya sabrán el concurso es así, los comediante dirán tres chiste y el que logre sacare dos sonrisas o carcajada gana - la luz de los reflectores seguían a esa chinita que caminaba de esquina a esquina de ese pequeño escenario- La categoría de cada chiste se elegirá en esta urna que contiene tres temas a elegir - Tamao y Kanna aparecieron con la urna de cristal que lo dejaron en medio del escenario, todos los hombres del lugar gritaron al ver esa mujeres- Sobre el orden en que irán pasando se determinaran con un simple juego, ¡que pasen los concursante! –Jun recibió por parte de Kanna unas tarjetones, Yoh, Chocolove y Lyserg aparecieron – Bien, Chicos, para determinar quien empieza utilizaremos el juego de disparejo, el primero que pierda será el que empiecen los que queden jugaran piedra, papel o tijera–

Ese trío de hombres se miraron, movieron cada uno una mano de una forma rápida, la tensión se formaba en el local mientras observaba ese juego salvaje, el primero que perdió fue Lyserg… después jugaron Yoh versus Chocolove en donde el gemelo perdió, así que ya cada chico ya tenía su turno.

- Bueno el primero en empezar ese Lyserg Dithel - Jun anunciaba mientras las edecanes se llevaban al moreno y al gemelo tras bastidores – Lyserg por favor ve a la urna para elegir el tema en común, – el joven ingles primero revolvió los tres papeles que había hasta que tomo uno, se lo paso a Jun que ella inmediatamente lo desenvolvió – El tema es sobre borrachos -

Mientras que el chico recordaba un buen chiste, nuestra querida jueza se llevó discretamente ambas manos a los oídos, el comediante se veía que estaba pensado que chiste decir hasta que por fin recordó uno:

Comenzaba a relatar Lyserg** – "Era una vez dos borrachos que se acuestan a dormir en una litera, y el borracho que está en la parte de arriba de la litera antes de dormirse comienza a rezar:****Con Dios me acuesto, con Dios me levanto, la Virgen María, y el Espíritu Santo. En eso se cae la litera y el borracho que está en la parte de abajo dice:**

**-¿Vistes? ¡Eso pasa por estar durmiendo con tanta gente!" – **el público estallo de risa al escuchar el termino del chiste pero este Lyserg vio a la jueza que al parecer no le pareció gracioso.

- Lástima Lyserg, vuelve intentarlo – decía Jun – Ahora el siguiente ese Yoh, un fuerte aplauso para él -

El gemelo le dio un beso a la joven y muy atractiva chinita, ella dejo a Yoh solo en el escenario, - Buenas Noches publico querido y sabio – el chico tenia carisma que envolvía al público, así que comenzó a decir el chiste que había elegido** – "Un borracho llega muy de noche a su propia casa y empieza a gritar: ****Reinita, ábreme la puerta que le traigo flores a la mujer más linda.**

**La mujer baja corriendo y abre la puerta y dice:**

**- ¿Dónde están las flores?**

**El borrachito contesta: - ****A ver, y dónde está la mujer más linda – **otra vez el público se rio pero la juez no, entre el público su amigo Horo comenzó a corear "Yoh campeón, Yoh campeón".

- Muy buen chiste, Yoh, lástima que nuestra querida juez no le pareció eso – la linda chica abrazo a ese gemelo con mucha confianza y lo hizo girar para deleite de muchas mujeres que estaban encantada ante la guapura de ese joven comediante – Puedes irte a tu camerino – Jun no desvió su mirada de ese chico – Bueno, el próximo en pasar es el comediante Chocolove McDonell.

Pilika que estaba distraída al ver a ese morenazo pasar le dio curiosidad, se veía muy bien con ese traje, Chocolove mando besos al aire y tomo el micrófono - Buenas Noches, Soy Chocolove McDonell y mi teléfono para esas chicas interesadas es el 044… -pero fue interrumpido por cierta persona con tan poca tolerancia.

- Chocolove no tenemos tu tiempo, así que cuenta tu chiste – le gritaba una furioso Ren.

- Está bien – bufo molestoese moreno, se arregló su afro** – Se encuentra un borracho llorando frente a un letrero, y pasa un amigo y le pregunta:**

**- ¿Por qué llora?**

**El borracho indica el letrero y dice:**

**- Ya no hay vergüenza en este país, ahí dice "Se vende madre sin sentimiento."**

**El amigo le dice:**

**- ¡No sea bruto!, ahí lo que dice es "Se vende madera, zinc, cemento." – **al pobre de Chocolove de todo el público solo su grupo de apoyo y uno que dos personas del público se rieron pero dentro de ella no era la Juez, Anna estaba entretenida viéndose las uñas, se escucharon a alguien toser y uno que le dijo "bájate" para después darle un tomatazo.

- ¿Quién trae tomates? – el moreno observaba en todo el recinto pero las luces le molestaba, no sabía en qué dirección estaba ese desgraciado que le aventó ese vegetal hasta que le volvieron a lanzarle otro tomate - ¡Ven acá maldito! –

- ¡Oblígame! – dijo ese enano cabezón, Choco se iba a quitar el saco pero fue detenido por Jun.

- ¿Eres tu Manta? – el moreno tenía la mala fortuna que sea su pequeño amigo el que le aventara esos tomates.

- Si ¿y que con eso? – de forma retadora dijo ese enano.

- Ok, ok, Chocolove vuelve atrás –lo empujaba pero éste se rehusaba acatar la orden.

- ¡No! – enojado respondió el comediante.

- ¡Choco, vuelve al camerino! –ante ese grito él se esfumo del escenario, estaba pálido pues no era común que Jun le gritara y lo mirara tan malvadamente – Disculpe este momento – se daba aire con las manos esa chica, Jun fue hasta la urna le dio vuelta a los papelitos – El próximo tema es de ¡Feministas! - la mayoría de mujeres estuvieron encantadas a cambio los hombres gruñeron como forma de estar en desacuerdo – Antes de empezar quiero decirle que estos chistes no se lo tomen personal amigos – ya sin necesidad de ser presentado entro Lyserg.

- Vamos a lo que vamos – se restregaba las manos nerviosamente y tomo el micrófono con fuerza – "**Mamá, mamá... ¿por qué estamos empujando el coche hacia el precipicio?", lo que la madre le responde - "Cállate que vas a despertar a tu padre" – **otra vez las risas no se hicieron esperar pero otra vez la rubia no cedía ninguna mueca**- **Diablos, es difícil de hacer reír – se decía Lyserg una vez que dejo el micrófono.

Yoh no tardó en aparecer, el griterío de las mujeres lo aturdió pero no se intimido, agarro el micrófono y observo a la audiencia, y comenzó a decir el chiste **– "Le dice María a su madre.- Ay mamá! no sé si casarme con Valerio el contador o con Tiburcio el militar, - lo que su madre le contesta: No lo pienses más hija, cásate con Tiburcio el militar, los militares saben cocinar, tender la cama, y recibir órdenes; en cambio los contadores como Valerio solo saben contar".- **al igual que en la anterior ronda nada paso con la joven juez, se retiró a su camerino.

Chocolove con micrófono en mano, estaba de muy mal humor que supo disimular, se esforzó en sonreír, y con su mejor actitud conto el chiste – **"Mamá, ¿por qué te casaste con papa? **

**- ¡Tú tampoco te lo explicas! ¿verdad hijo?" **– como respuesta obtuvo otro tomatazo, Chocolove iba a pelearse con ese tipo por eso bajo del escenario para buscarlo pero se detuvo pues escucho una risa tan hermosa, giro a ver de quien trataba, ahí estaba ella con el cabello peli celeste y unos ojos que lo dejo sin aliento, fue amor a primera vista, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que…

- Chocolove vuelve – le exigía la joven Tao, el moreno fue tras bastidores – El tema es Libre – Jun vio confundido al público- Los comediante puede decir cualquier tipo de chiste – explico la peliverde - Adelante Lyserg -

_- ¿Cuál cuento? –_pensaba el inglés,- Ya sé cuál** – **trono los dedos** - "¿En qué se diferencia un abogado a un cuervo?- **hizo un suspenso** - En que uno es ladrón, traicionero y si puede te saca los ojos, y el otro es un inocente pajarito negro".**

Lyserg observo a esta Anna pero nada otra vez, se preguntaran mis lindos lectores que estará pensando nuestra sexy rubia mientras veía las actuaciones de esos comediante, ella pensaba mil cosas como: "Ya me quiero ir", "Ren y Jun no se le va acabar conmigo", "tengo hambre", "que aburrido", "¿Cuánto me van a pagar?", eso era lo que pensaba nuestra querida jueza.

Ahora volviendo al concurso salió este Yoh, se le notaba nervioso pues era ultimo chance de salir ganando, así que como dicen en mi pueblo él hecho toda la carne al asador y dijo su mejor chiste – **En una parejita de ancianos, le dice el ancianito a la ancianita: Anna, ¿dónde quieres que hagamos hoy el amor?, La ancianita responde: ¡En el suelo Manolo!, el anciano pregunta: ¿Porque en el suelo?; y ella responde: ¡Pues para sentir algo duro! – **hasta el mismo comediante se rio ante ese chiste que apenas comprendió, ese chiste se lo conto su hermano Hao, el público aplaudió y grito más por parte de las mujeres pero eso no le quitaba el crédito que lo alababan.

Con una caminar lento entraba Chocolove una vez que Yoh dejo el escenario - Este es el último chiste y me largo – decida un muy malhumorado moreno pues no era para menos un tipo le lanza tomate en el rostro y aparte a la mayoría del público no le hacía gracia sus chistes, por eso el mal humor ¡que ironía de la vida!, con la mirada encontró a cierta persona que por fin había llegado** – E**ste chiste me lo contó mi amiga KaguyaMoon que está en el bar y coqueteando con mi amigo Silver - Chocolove no se creía que su amiga fuera tan coqueta pero en fin así la quería sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a decir el chiste** - El par de hermanos Kuchiki se encontraban en su departamento… la joven Kuchiki dijo —Hermano, ¿podrías arreglarla gotera de la llave del baño? —pidió atentamente la pelinegra. **

— **¡Ubícate Rukia! —habló con fastidio el hombre — ¡No soy plomero!, **

**Cinco minutos después. —Byakuya, ¿podrías pintar la pared? **

**¡Ubícate Rukia! —la miró firmemente — ¡No soy pintor! -**

**Cinco minutos más tarde….**

—**Hermano, ¿podrías arreglar la luz de la cocina? **

**- ¡Ubícate Rukia! —exclamó con enojo —¡No soy electricista!**

**Al día siguiente en la noche, Byakuya regresó muy cansado, sólo esperaba que su hermana Rukia ya tuviera lista la cena. Al entrar a su hogar se percató que la pared estaba pintada, que la luz de la cocina ya se encontraba encendida, fue rápidamente al baño y ya no halló gotera alguna. —¿Quién hizo todo esto? —Miró extrañado a la ojivioleta —¿contrataste a alguien? –**

**- ¿Recuerdas al vecino de departamento de arriba, ¿este Kurosaki Ichigo… el de cabellos anaranjados? —preguntó la chica.**

**- Sí…**

**- Bueno… le pedí a él que arreglara todo. **

**- ¿Cuánto te cobró? –**

**- Es que… —dudó un poco la chica. —Me dio a elegir dos formas de pago. Uno donde yo le hiciera un pastel de chocolate con fresas o… — bajó el tono de voz —La segunda forma de pago era que le regalara una tarde de pasión donde hubiera lujuria desenfrenada. **

**- ¡¿Cómo se atreve? —gritó el hermano pero aun conservando la calma — ¿Te sobró pastel?; **

**Rukia lo mira seriamente.— ¡Ubícate hermano… no soy repostera! – **Chocolove rompió de risa hasta caerse al suelo por que también apenas había comprendido el chiste de su amiga, KaguyaMoon por su parte le daba pena ajena su amigo, Manta le lanzo otro más pero en el rostro, Choco se limpió el rostro – ¡Público inculto! - dijo al final el moreno antes de retirarse.

- Bueno, al parecer nadie logro hacerla reír – Jun se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?- susurro – Que pasen los concursante – Yoh venia abrazando al destrozado de Chocolove y de un Lyserg muy decepcionado. – Chicos al parecer no hay ganador ninguna logro hacerla reír – Yoh que estaba caminando en todo el escenario, mientras caminaba se resbalo con el jugo de los tomates que lo hizo caerse del escenario y ensuciándose con la comida que estaban digiriendo las personas que estaban en la mesa de enfrente.

Jun noto como su amiga comenzaba a reírse de Yoh, así que se apresuró a decir – Tenemos ganador y es Yoh Asakura – ella dijo eso porque no quería prolongar la competencia pero hubo personas que no le gustaron lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué? – Ren grito ante el asombro.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los amigos y familiares de ese gemelo menor.

- ¿Qué mierda dijiste? – Chocolove fue el que lo toma muy mal, fue hasta Jun – El ganador es Yoh -

La peliverde ignoro a su amigo y continuo con la premiación - Un aplauso a Yoh – el castaño se subió de nueva cuenta al escenario, Tamao le dio un ramo de flores, Marion le dio un beso al igual que esta Matilde y Kanna le dio un cheque grande con la cantidad de dinero que gano, Jun le dio el trofeo con la leyenda inscrita "El mejor comediante del mundo".

- Hermano lo lograste –Hao fue abrazar a su hermano, lo sacudió - Eres el mejor… estoy orgulloso de ti –entre lágrimas decía.

- ¡No es justo! –

- Aguántate Choco – con una sonrisa burlona decía el gemelo mayor,- Eres un perdedor -

Chocolove se quitó el saco, se arremango la camisa, se desbotono los primeros botones, se veía muy guapo enojado - ¡Ya me harte! – se encaró con Hao.

- ¿Quieres pelear?, pues pelemos – Hao no se dejaba intimidar, Chocolove le lanzo el primer golpe que esquivo fácilmente.

- ¡Hao! –grito con angustia Yoh.

- Hay que detenerlos – decía Tamao a su jefe.

- No Tamao hay que dejarlos – Ren tenía una sonrisa divertida y algo tétrica que le dio escalofríos a la peli rosa - Esto animara el ambiente – el grado de siniestro que muestra Ren era igual cuando vez a la bruja de blanca nieves.

- ¡Carajo! –el moreno se pasó una mano a los labio y noto sangre, ese líquido le hizo perder la cabeza pues no le gustaba ser el que sangraba siempre era arre vez.

- ¿Te gusta volar? –Hao aprovecho en cargar a Chocolove y comenzó a dar giros, Chocolove negaba como respuesta a la anterior pregunta - Ni modo pues vuela – y lo lanzo a la tercera mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

Chocolove cayó encima de la única chica que se rio de sus chiste, - ¡Pilika! – así se llamaba esa belleza de mujer, le pareció un lindo nombre para una sexi mujer.

- Estoy bien - Pilika estaba quieta y mirando al moreno - ¿Y tú? – el chico se levantó rápidamente pero sin dejar de mirarla.

- Más que bien – con una actitud seductora le ayudo a ponerse de pies - Estoy estupendo – el moreno sin darle tiempo beso a la chica, Pilika le correspondió.

- Pilika ¿Por qué te besas con un extraño? – Horo la regañaba mientras intentaba alejar a ese pésimo comediante de su pequeña hermana.

Jun estaba desesperada al ver como todo salió de control por su culpa - ¡Anna ayúdame! –le pido a la única persona que tenía la posibilidad de parar este espectáculo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Anna se llevó sus manos atrás de las orejas.

Es movimiento le dijo todo, su amiga no presto atención al espectáculo - ¡Otra vez apagaste tu audífonos! -

- Si – contesto sin mutarse en sentir timidez ante el enojo de su amiga.

- Eres una…- le iba a insultar pero el griterío comenzó aumentar, giro para ver que pasaba.

- ¡Suelta a mí hermana! –Horo estaba agarrando por el cuello a ese moreno, Chocolove intentaba soltarse para irse tras de Manta que le seguía lanzando tomates.

- ¡Manta me lo pagaras! –amenazaba el moreno.

Silver como Peyote le hacían frente a Hao – El que se mete con Chocolove se mete con nosotros que somos la banda más pesada – decía Peyote mientras se tronaba las manos.

- Uy… que miedo – se burlaba el gemelo mayor.

- Abuela muérdelo – ordenaba Silver a la anciana.

- ¡No soy un pokemon para que me ordenes! – la Señora Goldva le dio de bastonazo a su nieto por ser insolente.

- ¡Perdí, Jeanne! –lloriqueaba Lyserg arriba del escenario -¡Ahora no poder tener las sabanas de Dragon Ball! –

- ¡Que no son sabanas! – ya estaba Jeanne exaspera por tanta inocencia por parte de su novio - Tu verdadero regalo era que íbamos a tener SEXO – hubo un silencio a la hora de escuchar semejante confesión.

Yoh que estaba sentado en el escenario, se limitaba a mirar- Ya se armó el desmadre aquí otra vez – soltó en un suspiro.

El sonido de la camioneta estacionarse, y ver como su chofe le ofrecía una mano para que bajara del vehículo, ese movimiento hizo que Mannoko regresara a la realidad.

_- Al comediante tal vez le falte el pan pero nunca le faltaría las risas…_ - una ilusionada Mannoko pensaba, así otra imaginación terminaba a la hora de volver a la realidad.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Lamento haber tardado, es que últimamente tengo el ánimo de escribir un fic romántico por eso mi nuevo fic llamado. "el amor surge" (este fic estoy actualizándolo cada semana para terminarlo, de ahí que se agota mi inspiración cómica); aparte que estoy tan emocionada de que ya por fin vi el tráiler de The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, "los juegos de hambre"(fue un sueño hecho realidad).

¿Les gusto el capítulo?, ¿Qué parte les gusto?; ahora fue un desafío, este capítulo se me ocurrió al leer el Reviews **KaguyaMoon** y su chiste (es el chiste que contó Chocolove al último, me reí mucho cuando lo leí), el chiste me inspiro para realizar este capítulo.( para que sepan que con cualquier comentario pueden encender una idea e inspirarlo para hacerlo realidad)

Gracias también a los reviews de **Nina **y **anneyk**, son un amor y que los grandes espíritus las inspiren y llene de mucha diversión en sus vidas.

También a: **neveristoolate** en seguir este fic.

Gracias también para lo que leen este fic pero que no dejan Reviews :)

**Aviso**: **Estoy analizando en cuanto capítulos voy a terminar este fic y aproximadamente en que mes terminarlo, no se alarme todavía falta un buen de capítulos que hacer pero recalco les estoy avisando con anticipación. **

Bueno pasó a despedirme y sigo esperando **Reviews**…

**Una limosnita… ¿limosna?, ¡No!... Un REVIEW para esta Dj… ¡eso suena mejor!**

**"**Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g**.**


	16. Si fuéramos doctores?

_**La mención de algunos personajes que cabe aclarar que no son míos y que les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

Ese día 30 de Abril era el famoso día del Niño para algunos países, por eso en Japón se realizaba el habitual convención de Manga&Anime ubicado en el centro de Tokio, en donde se reunían todos los seguidores del anime, había personas de diferentes edades, sexo y gustos; había algunos disfrazados de famosos personajes de anime como por ejemplo: Goku de Dragon Ball z, un grupo de amigas disfrazadas de las Sailor Sacout, uno que otro de personajes de Street figther o The King of Figther, y uno que otro de un Pokemon o Digimon; había una gran variedad de personajes.

Dentro de ese edificio estaba lleno de locales que en lo general tenía: música j-pop, colección de DvD de cualquier anime, mangas, comics, videojuegos, muñecos de peluche que la mayoría son de Pokemon o Mario Bros… y seguiría diciendo pero me tardaría.

Entre la multitud se encontraban una joven pareja, la dama se le podía ver la ilusión a ver cada muñeco de peluche en cambio el joven estaba fastidiado.

- ¿Qué hacemos en una convección de manga y anime? – preguntaba el peli celeste a su cita.

- Porque Anna nos invitó – le contestaba tiernamente esa joven peli negra.

- ¿Y porque aceptamos? –

- Porque ella es tu amiga y porque me agrado la idea –

Horo fijo la mirada a la pareja que tenía enfrente, ese peli negro era abrazado por esa peli plateada de una forma asfixiante - ¿Por qué están Ren y Jeanne también? –

- También fueron invitados – con voz casi tranquila contesto Damuko, esta chica es conocida por ser muy paciente pero su pareja la estaba llevando al límite con esas preguntas.

El Usui se limpiaba el oído a la vez que seguía con sus preguntas - Y porque… -

Damuko interrumpió con exaltación - ¡Ya basta, Horo! –

- Damuko sólo una última pregunta y ya no te molestare más – suplicaba el chico, ella con un movimiento de mano le pido que siguiera - ¿Por qué también esta Chocolove y mi hermana, al igual que este Opacho y la prima de Anna? –

La chica se quedó pensativa ante esa larga cuestión y por primera vez ella también tenía curiosidad, por eso respondió - Mejor pregúntale a ella – señalo con el dedo a la rubia que venía de la mano con Yoh.

- ¡Anna! – Horo miro a la rubia con unos ojos tiernos como los tuvo Bambí antes de ver a su madre morir, así de inocencia tenía el rostro ese chico.

El tono suplicante mezclado con una imitación de inocencia pura que no iba con el carácter de es Usui, Anna se detuvo enfrente de él y le dijo tajantemente - Horokeu no voy a contestar a tus estúpidas preguntas, hazme un favor y ¡cierra la boca! –

- Es una cita múltiple, cuñado –contesto el moreno que venía abrazando a Pilika por la espalda.

- Dime otra vez cuñado y te parto la cara –

- ¿Por qué? - se quejaba el moreno ante la negación y amenaza de su cuñado – ¿No te gusta que te diga así?-

- Me da escalofríos de tan solo oír es palabra – Horo tembló al termino de decirlo.

Una pareja que estaba caminado delante de Horo y Chocolove, se les veía muy contento con esa salida pero más por parte de ese gemelo - Anna debimos invitar a Hao – sentía culpa Yoh al saber que su hermano no estaba a su lado.

- No, esta salida es en parejas – Anna tenia oculto otro motivo que era: que si Hao venia estaba segura que él estaría todo el tiempo persiguiendo a las chicas disfrazadas de forma muy sexi y eso no quería que su prima viera.

Yoh se pensó esa respuesta, observo a cierta pequeña rubia que estaba muy animada hablando con Opacho- Entonces ¿Por qué invitaste a Mannoko y Opacho? –

- ¿No es obvio? - se colocaba un mechón atrás de la oreja - Para que hagan pareja entre ellos –

- ¡Esto no es justo, Anna! –

- Te avise de mis condiciones para nuestra cita – ella respondía a ese berrinche que le hacia ese pequeñín moreno.

- Pero esto no parece cita - se le podía notar lo insatisfecho ante esa salida - Parece salida de grupo común y corriente –

- Es una cita en grupo – ella se miraba las uñas interesadamente - Aparte no te quejes, recuerda que accedí a venir a esta convección que tu sugeriste – la rubia le otorgó al pequeñín el derecho a elegir a donde realizar la cita.

Opacho inevitablemente recordó la condiciones que le dio Anna: 1. Que ella tendría la libertad de hacer lo que quiera respecto a la cita, 2, que Opacho la invitaría la comida, 3. Que ella no actuaría como niñera, 4. Que llevarían a Chocolove a la hora de la cita; y 5, nada de besos, arrumacos o cualquier otro tipos de muestras de cariños; el pequeñín se sintió estúpido al aceptar esas condiciones pero era eso o no tener cita con ella - ¿Y dónde está la intimidad de la pareja?, ¿de nosotros? – cuestionaba el pequeñín.

- ¿Intimidad? – se sorprendió este Yoh al saber que el mocoso supiera ese tipo de palabras.

Anna suspiro lentamente con la intención de contener el fastidio que empezaba a surgirle – Dime, Opacho, querías salir conmigo ¿sí o no? –

- Si pero…-

- Pero nada –

- Apartes invitaste a tu prima –Opacho señalo a esa niña que no dejaba de molestarlo cuando le contaba de sus gusto respecto al anime.

- Te acuerdas de la primera condición - el niño asintió con mucho pesar

- ¿Por qué tenías que invitar a los amigos de mi hermano? - el niño quería expresar su inconformismo.

- La primera condición – la chica repetía esa frase de forma triunfante.

- Ah…esto es fraude – exploto al final el niño.

- Ya deja de quéjate - trataba de consolarlo su hermano mayor - Al menos ella acepto salir contigo –

- Ella se hace la difícil a la hora de aceptar una cita – se incorporó a la plática este Horo - Yoh se tardó un año para lograr salir con ella y ser su novio –

- Es verdad – el gemelo afirmaba ese hecho.

- Hay que disfrutar de esta convención – la Usui sugería a sus amigos una vez que terminaron en hacer sentir bien a Opacho – Hace como cuatro años que no vengo – la chica observaba con mucho emoción el sitio.

- Yo igual – Jeanne se acercó a Ren para agarrarlo de la mano - Lastima que no vino Lyserg y Tamao –

- De seguro ellos tenían cosa más importante que hacer – en forma picara decía esa peli celeste.

- ¿Ya son novios? –

- Oficialmente no – contestaba Jeanne a Chocolove - Espero que mi primo ya se decida en pedírselo ¡urge que tenga una novia! –

- ¿Por qué?, ¿escuchas gemidos en la habitación de Lyserg como yo los escucho en la habitación de mi hermano? – ante esa revelación traumática y bochornosa por parte de Pilika, hizo que todos miraran a Horo, el chico se sintió avergonzado y cohibido.

- ¡No, idiota! - la francesita sentía arde la cara de tan solo imaginar a Horo haciendo sus típicas perversiones, se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas locas y provocadas por esa Usui - Lo que trato de decir es que mi primo es un amor, cualquier chica que tenga la fortuna de conquistarlo será muy bien tratada por él, Lyserg tiene mucho amor que dar -

- Es verdad, Tamao será una afortunada en tener a Lyserg como novio – entre suspiro decía esa linda Usui, esa voz suavizada no le agrado a Chocolove - Es un caballero elegante -

- Yo soy un caballero – repuso inmediatamente ese moreno.

- Lo sé querido, lo sé – Chocolove sentía que su novia lo decía sin mucho interés.

**Fun… fun... fun... fun... fun**

Ese grupo caminaron entre esa marea de chicos, estuvieron de tienda en tienda - Debí haber venido disfrazado de Goku o de Luffy – esas palabras era por parte de ese chinito que veía algunos cosplay muy bien elaborados.

- Yo quería venir disfrazada de Kagome – dijo Jeanne en un tono de añoranza.

- Te verías mucho mejor disfrazada como Inuyasha, lo digo por el cabello –

- Que graciosa – la francesita con mucho sarcasmo contesto ante la burla de esta Anna.

- Horo debió venir personificado de Tadao Yokoshima de Mikami la caza fantasma porque los dos son igual de pervertidos –explico Anna, como respuesta reventaron en risas, bueno menos Horo que fue el blanco.

El Usui contraataco a la rubia - Anna de Orochimarua de Naruto por venenosa y arrastrada – la mirada que se daban entre ese Usui y la rubia era para tener escalofríos, parecía que se iban a matar; Yoh tanto Damuko sabían que tenían que distraerlos para evitar un encuentro estilo Street fighert.

- Mira – señalo la peli negra a unos pequeños niños que eran acompañado por un par de adultos.

- ¡Qué lindo se ven esos niños! –agrego con ternura ese gemelo, Anna y Horo dejaron de verse entre ellos para fija su mirada en ese par de niños.

Los adolescentes se veía impactado por el buen diseño del cosplay por parte de esos niños, el pequeño Opacho se colocó enfrente de Chocolove- El niño esta disfrazado de un pokemon – hablo con suma confianza este Opacho – Para ser más preciso de un Psyduck –

- Y la niña de un digimon – dijo Mannoko con cierto actitud arrogante, Yoh al notar esa actitud le hizo pensar que al parecer esa actitud era muy frecuente entre las mujeres Kyoyama pues Manta no era así, bueno, sólo cuando sacaba buenas calificaciones.

- ¡Los pokemones son los mejores! - exclamo alegre el hermano de Chocolove.

- ¿Qué dices?, Digimones son los mejores – contraataco Mannoko - Y el anime es mucho mejor – ya se estaba formando la típica disputa sobre ese tema en que involucraban a esos dos grandes animes que marcaron una época fundamental.

- ¡Esta locas!, Pokemon ese legendario, hay pokemones de diferentes especies y evolucionas es ¡súper sorprendente! - Chocolove al escuchar a su hermano hablar en forma ilusionado le hacía tener ganas de abrazarlo - Y es mejor que Digimon –

- Por favor, eres un imbécil al pensar así –Mannoko no se creía ante esa explicación tonta.

- Y tú una idiota – el pequeño McDonell no se iba a dejar vencer por esa niña.

- ¡Mannoko! –

- ¡Opacho! – Chocolove y Anna les llamaron la atención ante esas muestras de agresión.

- ¡Ella me provoca! –

- Pero es una dama – el moreno mayor le contesto a su hermanito.

- Mannoko ¿Qué dijimos de insultar a las personas en público? – Anna le susurraba a su prima.

Se le notaba a leguas a esta Mannoko que no le gustaba la pregunta de su prima - Que no lo haga -

- Entonces, ya sabes que hacer –

Claro que Mannoko sabía qué hacer, era algo que no le gustaba decir y menos enfrente de Anna pero en fin - Discúlpame, Opacho –se inclinaba respetuosamente esa niña, al notar como su prima se giraba y comenzaba alejarse, dijo rápidamente – Pero estas equivocado –

- ¡Ey! – Opacho miro a los lados, espero unos minutos para ver cómo se alejaban Chocolove para ir abrazar a Pilika - Tu eres la equivocada y tienes un mal gusto en anime -

La pequeña rubia vio como Ren y Jeanne seguían a esta Anna, Horo platicaba con Damuko - Me sacas de quiso por tu ignorancia – repuso en voz baja la niña, ese par de niños iba atrás de ese grupo de adolescentes, los niños pensaba que no eran vigilados por eso comenzaron a discutir de nueva cuenta sobre el tema.

Horo veía de reojo a esos niños, sonrió levemente - Son peores que nosotros, ¿verdad, Anna? – le comentaba una vez teniendo cerca a la rubia.

- Sí, nosotros a esa edad nos tratábamos muy bien – la rubia giro a ver a su prima que al parecer ya no soportaba lo que le decía este Opacho.

- Cierto – el peli celeste se rasco la punta de la nariz - ¿Te acuerdas cuando empezamos hacernos bromas? - la rubia rio levemente - Te acuerdas que en sexto grado me lleve tu mochila-

Anna lo recordaba muy bien tuvo una regañada por parte de su papá - ¿Y tú recuerdas cuando te regale un paleta que estaba cubierto de pegamento como parte de mi venganza?, fue muy gracioso como se te pego la boca - Horo se llevó una mano a los labios - Fue la primera vez que te mantuviste callado –

Yoh que estaba escuchando cada broma pesada le dio curiosidad sobre cierto tema- Saben, nunca me han contado el cómo se conocieron –

- Pensé que ya lo sabias – Horo miro extrañamente a su amigo, ese grupo de amigos se detuvieron en una esquina para hablar con tranquilidad.

- Yo también tengo curiosidad – dijo Ren, también le llamaba la atención sobre la amistad de ellos porque no se puede imaginar la situación en como Horo y Anna se comenzaron hablar, bajo que circunstancia se hablaron pero sobretodo tenía curiosidad si ellos desde que se conocen se han tratado con su habitual actitud: indiferencia-interés, amor-odio, violencia-amabilidad, sarcasmo-sinceridad.

- Yo también quiero escuchar su historia –

Anna se sorprendió que Jeanne también quisiera saber - ¿Qué? ¿Jeanne no te lo conté? –

- No, nunca me has contado – la francesita durante esos dos años de amistad que lleva con Anna nunca se preguntó ¿cómo se conocieron Horo, Pilika, Tamao y Anna?, nunca tuvo curiosidad sobre eso pero ahora que Yoh tocaba ese tema no era malo saber cómo surgió la amistad entre Anna y Horo.

Damuko que era la más reciente integrante a ese círculo de amigos, estaba a la expectativa de esa conversación.

- Yo quiero escuchar la historia - Chocolove por su parte ya sabía de cómo se conocieron, hace un tiempo atrás se lo pregunto a su novia que curiosamente le conto con lujo de detalle pero no era lo mismo al escucharlo de viva voz por parte de los protagonista.

Horo y Anna se miraron entre ellos, se le notaba un poco inseguros, Yoh se extrañó de ver así porque ella es sinónimo de seguridad, Horo miro a su hermana como pidiendo su opinión al respecto – Nunca me canso de escuchar los viejos tiempos – Pilika comento, el joven Usui acerco el rostro hasta el oído de Anna, sus rostros estaban muy juntos eso incomodo a Yoh y lo puso algo celoso, también Damuko estaba algo celosa; los chicos notaron como Horo le susurraba varias cosas a la rubia.

- ¿Hay que decírselos? – susurraba, el Usui estaba dudoso.

- Ellos quieren – la rubia hecho una mirada rápida a todos sus acompañante - Son nuestros amigos

Era la verdad, son sus amigos y entre amigos se cuenta todo, soltó un suspiro de resignación- Sólo les contamos desde cuando nos conocemos y ya -

- Ok – contesto de igual modo ella - Pero aquí no –

- ¿Porque no? –

- Porque hay mucho ruido, idiota – Anna se exasperaba cada vez que su amigo fuera tan poco observador.

- Si este lugar les molesta nos podemos ir a una cafetería una vez que terminemos de recorrer el sitio – proponía Damuko a ese par, Horo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia como modo de estar de acuerdo.

**Fun...fun...fun...fun...**

Después de esa propuesta es grupo comenzó a ver el concurso de cosplays, la música en vivo, Horo compro un par de cosas entre ellas un muñeco para Damuko, Pilika no dejaba de ver cada manga que exponían, Chocolove acompañaba a su hermano a cada tienda que quería visitar, Yoh y Anna vigilaban a Mannoko.

A veces Mannoko y Opacho entraban juntos a una tienda o a veces platicaban sobre que se compraron, Jeanne y Ren se tomaban fotos con cada persona con disfraz, así estuvieron por tres horas.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntaba muy afligido Opacho.

- Si – contestaron todos los adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Qué mal! –del mismo modo contestaron los pequeños.

- Pero compraste todo lo que querías –Chocolove le mostro la mochila que estaba llena de juguetes y video juegos.

- ¡Eso sí! – con una triunfante que resplandecía en el rostro de ese pequeño.

- ¿Te divertiste? – Anna tenia de la mano a su prima.

- Si, a pesar de saber el mal gusto de Opacho – Anna percibió que ese comentario lo había dicho en forma amable y divertido, vio como Mannoko sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona a Opacho, el niño al contrario de molestarse se rio para después responderle de la misma manera, ante esos gestos supo que ese par de pequeños se estaban convirtiendo en amigos.

**Fun…fun...fun...fun**

Y como habían dicho estaban en una cafetería, los pequeños estaba en su propia platica y jugando entre ellos, Horo observo a los niños por un tiempo, el grupo estaban en silencio por la espera de quien hablaría primero, si Anna o Horo.

- Tengo entendido que se conocen desde la primaria – el primero en hablar fue Yoh.

Anna que estuvo mirando fijamente la taza de café que pido – No es cierto, la verdad es que nos conocemos desde el kínder – corrigió, Anna levanto la mirada y comenzó a relatar - Íbamos en el mismo salón, convivimos mucho, una cosa llevo a la otra y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, fin de la historia –

- Desde el kínder se conocen – eso no se lo esperaba Ren, no sé esperaba que ese par muy incompatible tuvieran años de conocerse, pero era más increíble que en esos años no se han matado ante su falta de coincidir en ideas – No les creo, ¿Cómo has aguantado tanto tener una amistad con él? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué te hiciste amiga de él?–

la chica sonrió sutilmente ante esas interrogantes incrédulas, era una sonrisa cálida y muy amistosa; ella nunca había sonreído así antes sus amigos porque solamente la mostraba a sus familiares pero últimamente a Yoh pero hubo alguna vez, tiempo atrás, antes de entrar a la pubertad que siempre le sonreía así a su amigo Horo-horo – ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan eso? –

- Yo también no lo comprendo – dijo muy sarcásticamente este Horo que segundos después sintió un codazo por parte de la rubia que estaba a su lado - El caso es que nos conocemos desde los cinco años -

- Sí, así es - Anna movía la cabeza - Y fin de nuestro relato, hay que pedir unos bocadillos, ¿Quién se ofrece por ir a pedirlos? – nadie le respondió ante ese llamado- Entonces yo me ofrezco para pedirlos – giraba la cabeza para ver cada rostro conmocionado que era la respuesta por su forma de cambiar de tema - ¿Alguien me acompaña? -

- Yo te acompaño, tengo mucha hambre – Horo como Anna se estaba por levantar pero Yoh detuvo a su novia.

- Pero no nos han explicado ¿cómo se debe que ustedes?– los ojos de Yoh que eran tan tiernos hicieron en Anna en aceptar en seguir con ese tema -Bueno, se conocen desde el kínder pero ¿Cómo se volvieron amigos? –

- Es una historia larga y yo me muero de hambre –se quejaba Horo.

- Y también es vergonzosa – agregaba Anna.

- No es verdad – Pilika que estaba recargada en el hombro de Chocolove no dejaba de ver a su hermano y amiga - Es tierna y linda la historia-

- Si tú lo dices – al mismo tiempo hablaron el Usui y la rubia.

- Ya déjense de tanto preámbulo y explique ¿cómo comenzó su amistad? – exigía el chinito, se le podía notar que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- Lo recuerdo muy bien, Anna tenía el cabello cortito como de hongo – el joven Usui se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla - Se veía adorable, tan tímida y tan delicada – la rubia se sintió abochornada ante esas palabras amables porque era muy raro escucharlo por parte de él.

- Horo también se veía tan frágil y muy lindo con su cabello bien peinado, siempre venía acompañado de su papá – Anna agrando una sonrisa - Pilika siempre era cargada sobre los hombro del señor, ella le tiraba de los pelos al pobrecito señor Usui - miro a esa Usui que no dejaba de reírse de esa época infantil.

- Si, en ese tiempo mi hermana tenía esa maldita manía de jalar el cabello – el chico se llevó una mano al cabello, miro detenidamente a su amiga - Era un día cualquiera cuando Anna se incorporó a mi salón de clases –

- Yo era nueva en la ciudad, mi padre tenía que vivir aquí para manejar la empresa de publicidad de mi abuelo - Yoh estaba atento en el decir de su novia - Ese día mi madre me dejo en el jardín de niños – ambos amigos mientras relataban ese día en que se volvieron amigos no pudieron evitar en recordar ese día que marco sus vidas.

_Con el sol de esa mañana calida se encontraban en la entrada de ese Kínder las mamás juntos con sus hijos, se estaban despidiendo de ellos. _

_- Papi, se me olvido mi almuerzo – ese pequeño Usui se agarraba el cabello de forma tiernamente desesperante - ¿Qué comeré? –_

_- No te angustie, yo traigo tu almuerzo – el señor Usui le mostraba el lunch a su hijo – Estas como nervioso -_

_- No lo estoy – inflaba el pecho el chiquitín - Yo Horokeu Usui no tiene nervios porque…- el niño giro pero a la hora de desviar la mirada se encontró con esa linda rubia que desde hace dos semanas atrás llego a estudiar, esa niña se llamaba Anna Kyoyama según tenía entendido él, la más inteligente y muy bonita, desde que la vio entrar ese Lunes al salón el chico Usui no dejaba de ponerle atención; en todo ese tiempo en observarla se dio cuenta que ella todavía no ha hecho amigos, que prefería estar sola al igual que a él pero algo en su interior le exigía que debería hablarle pero no sabía cómo llegar hacerlo pues la niña lo ponía nervioso, nunca en su corta vida había sentido nervios ni cuando su mamá lo regañaba._

_- ¿Por qué?, hijo – el señor quería que su hijo siguiera con su decir, aprovecho ese momento de tranquilidad para bajar a su pequeña Pilika de los hombros, le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla, le arreglo el cabello y le dio su almuerzo, comenzaba a preocuparse de la mudez de su hijo - ¿Qué tienes? –_

_- Nada – dejo de mirar a esa linda rubia, giro a ver a su padre - Me voy – su papá le dio un abrazo y el luche, tomo de la mano a Pilika para comenzar a caminar directamente hacia la entrada del Kínder._

_- ¡Cuidas a tu hermana! –vio cómo su hijo asentía para después desaparecer en la entrada junto con su pequeña hermana, el señor Usui cada vez que dejaba a su par de retoños se le hacía un nudo en la garganta – Mis niños están creciendo – con ese último pensamiento se apuró para irse al trabajo._

_La pequeña Anna vio como ese niño que hace unos momentos atrás la estaba observando entraba al Kínder, no era la primera vez que notaba eso por parte de él o de otros niños; tenía mucha curiosidad de saber ¿Por qué la miraban tanto?, la pequeña sacudió la cabeza y miro a su mamá, su mamá era la mujer más hermosa, con ese cabello dorado intenso ojos verdes y una actitud amorosa - Mamá ¿Por qué tengo que venir a este Kínder y porque no voy donde va mi primo? – _

_- Hija, ya hablamos de esto – la señora de Kyoyama hablaba con tranquilidad a pesar de que esa pregunta cada día su hija se lo hacía - Este Kínder queda cerca de la casa –_

_- Esta feo –_

_- No te hagas la difícil – la señora le acaricio las mejillas y después esa cabellera dorada, su hija era hermosa y tan linda, era lo que más apreciaba en su vida._

_- Mejor me voy a la casa contigo –_

_- No –_

_- ¿No quieres que este contigo? – _

_La forma en que su hija le pregunto la hizo sentir su dolor y tristeza, abrazo a su hija y le explico suavemente - Sabes que no es eso, me encantaría que estuvieras todo el día conmigo porque así te podría abrazar y te haría cosquillas – le repartió besos en el rostro de su hija - Pero tengo trabajo –_

_- Ah…-suspiro tristemente la niña._

_- Escucha, Anna – tomo entre las manos el rostro de su hija para mirarla -Yo vendré por ti y te prometo que en la casa jugaremos - _

_- ¿Es un trato?-Anna le extendió la mano, tenía una mirada autoritaria._

_- Válgame cielo, se nota que eres la hija de Fausto Kyoyama – se rio ante su propio comentario._

_- ¡Mamá! –_

_- Su hija exigía el cierre del acuerdo, se aguantó la risa y con seriedad - Es un trato, señorita – cerraron el trato con el clásico apretón de mano, la señora Kyoyama abrazo nuevamente a su hija - Ahora diviértete y no se te olvide comer tus verduras que te prepare – le susurro por última vez._

_Fun…fun...fun_

_- Buenos días mi niños –la maestra Lira anunciaba a la clase - Hoy en la hora de deporte jugaremos futbol –_

_- Si –gritaban feliz los niños_

_- No – las niñas el caso contrario._

_- Todos al patio – el grupo hicieron dos filas: una de niños y la otra de niñas, salieron al patio - Niños contra niñas – decía la maestra. – Algún niño se ofrece para ayudar a las niñas – los peques se veían entre ellos._

_- ¡Yo les ayudare a las niñas! – alzaba la mano un peli celeste._

_- Horokeu que caballeroso de tu parte –_

_- ¿Caballeroso? – en tono angustioso cuestionaba Horo pues se imaginaba que se convertiría en caballo - Yo no quiero convertirme en eso –_

_- Ser caballeroso no tiene nada de malo al contrario es algo bueno – Horo ponía atención a su cuidadora - Hace referencia de que eres gentil con las niñas –_

_- Eso si – el niño mostraba su pequeña sonrisa, el partido comenzaba, los niños llegaban a la portería en donde Horo-horo la defendía, la mayoría de las niñas no podían contra los niños o simplemente no estaban interesadas, Anna era de las que no le interesaba el partido por eso estaba a un lado de la portería, le había tocado ser la portera, la dichosa portería consistía de rocas._

_Los balones eran golpeados con mucha fuerza y sin ninguna dirección, un balón desviado le iba a pegar a una muy distraída Anna, Horo automáticamente se atravesó._

_- ¡Mi rostro! –Horo recibió el impacto en la cara pero en ese acto había empujado al piso a esta Anna - ¿Estas bien?- le niño giro a ver a su compañera que estaba arrodillada._

_- Si – se levantó, sacudió el pantalón pero noto que se había hecho un raspón en rodilla - Solo me lastime la rodilla –_

_La maestra fue a examinar a la niña - Hay que llevarte a la enfermería –_

_- ¡Yo la llevo! –_

_El grito de ese peli celeste sorprendió a la maestra porque era la segunda vez que ese niño se ofrecía y que hablaba en voz alta pues durante los tres meses que había iniciado el ciclo escolar este Horokeu nunca habló nada más cuando quería ir al baño o cuando pasaba asistencia, era bueno que el niño empezaba involucrarse en el salón - Adelante, Horokeu –_

_- Recárgate en mí – pedía Horo a esta Anna, ella paso un brazo sobre los hombros de él, la maestra vio cómo se alejaban ese par de niños que eran lo más solitarios del grupo._

_Fun… fun…_

_- Te va arder – la enfermera le decía a la niña, la pequeña solo hizo una mueca de dolor, luego la enfermera le colocaron el curita en la rodilla- Ya estas lista – ayudo a la niña a bajar de la mesa, giro a ver al niño que tenía el rostro rojo y se le notaba las marcas de la pelota - ¿Tú te sientes bien? –_

_- Sip, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – con el rostro ceñudo preguntaba el niño._

_- Solo preguntaba – rio ante ese gesto del niño - Tomen – la enfermera le ofreció el jarrón de paletas, Anna agarro una paleta en cambio Horo tomo como cinco._

_- Gracias – decía esa linda rubia, a la hora del regreso al salón fue en silencio, cada niño estaba lamiendo su paleta._

_Fun… fun…_

_- Odio las verduras –susurraba esa linda rubia a la hora del almuerzo, ella junto a otros dos niños faltaban no habían salido a la hora del recreo, la niña movía con el tenedor el brócoli que era acompañado por una ensalada rusa que le preparo su mamá._

_- Calamar con arroz – Horo se levantó del pupitre, camino de un lado a otro, se negaba a comer ese calamar porque simplemente no le gustaba, odiaba el calamar, vio a la linda rubia que al parecer tampoco le gusto lo que trajo de almuerzo, agarro el bento, se quedó quieto, respiro profundo para tomar valor y al final se sentó a lado de Anna.- Tienes verduras… a mí me encanta las verduras –_

_Anna miro a su compañero que tenía al lado – A mí no – no se creía que aun niño de su misma edad le gustara las verdura pero al ver el rostro del niño, se sorprendió que era el mismo niño que le salvo de ese pelotazo._

_Horo se intimido por esa mirada que le daba esa niña, se rasco la cabeza y sonrió - Te cambio mi almuerzo por el tuyo –_

_- No, mi mamá me lo hizo – abrazo el lunch._

_Horo pensó otra alternativa para aliviar este problema - Mitad y mitad – mientras este par de niños se ponían de acuerdo; en el patio había una pequeña peli rosa junto con una peli celeste, desde maternal ellas han estado juntas._

_- Tamao, hoy jugaremos a las estatuas a las estatuas de marfil – decía Pili mientras caminaba de un lado a otro._

_- Pero somos dos y no será divertido – en forma de berrinche decía esa peli rosa._

_- Tienes razón - se cruzaba de brazo la niña - Vamos por mi hermano – se le ocurrió de repente a las niña una carrera hasta el salón de 6° grado, corrieron entre esa multitud de niños que jugaban o platicaban, Pili dejaba atrás a Tamao pero de forma misteriosa la peli rosa la rebaso._

_- Hiciste trampa – se quejaba la peli celeste como respuesta esta Tamao le mostro la lengua, Pilika ignoro ese gesto para comenzar a buscar con la mirada a su hermano pues lo general este Horo estaba sentado en las escaleras del salón. _

_Tamao se acercó a una de las ventanas de esa aula, miro por todo el salón – Ahí está tu hermano.- giro a ver a su amiga, Pili pego el rostro para ver a su hermano, Tamao volvió a ver y distinguió que Horo estaba hablando con esa niña rubia, se le hizo extraño porque el hermano de Pilika no hablaba con otros niños que no fueran ellas - Oye ¿Quién es esa niña? –_

_- De seguro es nueva – era la respuesta más fácil, Pilika se emocionó al ver como su hermano le daba el almuerzo a esa niña y como ella le daba el suyo – Se están compartiendo el almuerzo –_

_- ¡Qué buena combinación de comida! – decía este Horo que estaba feliz por dos cosas, de comer verdura y porque por fin pudo hablarle a esta Anna, era un día glorioso._

_- ¡HERMANO, YA SAL! – ese grito puso a Horo con la cara más roja pues esa forma de gritar era por parte de su hermanita. _

_- ¡Basta, Pili! –no se le hizo extraño escuchar la voz singular de Tamao que era siempre para calmar a Pilika._

_- No seas tímida Tamao – susurro ella a la avergonzada de Tamao - HERMANO, APURATE, APURATE, APURATE –coreaba sin mucha vergüenza esa Usui - TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA – esos gritos saco una tímida sonrisa por parte de Anna que también veía como este Horokeu estaba rojo._

_- Hay que apurarnos a terminar el almuerzo – hablo el chico una vez dejando el lado tímido -¡Tenemos que ir a jugar! – Horo no quería perderse otros minutos sin estar afuera._

_- Jugar – Anna no era muy afecta para jugar y mucho menos con más personas que no fuera su mamá._

_- Si – Horo se tragaba la comida. – Nos esperan para jugar -_

_- ¿Me estas invitando a jugar? – no pudo evitar preguntar pues desde que llego a ese kínder ninguna niña le han invitado a jugar._

_Con la manga de la chamarra se limpió la boca y nariz, cerro el bento, miro a la niña y le dedico un sonrisa confiada – Por supuesto que te estoy invitando – Anna por primera vez se sintió halagada, Horo le ayudo a terminar el almorzó y la agarro de la mano para que se levantara del asiento, se dirigieron con la maestra que custodiaba la entrada, – Ya terminamos –decía Horo mientras mostraba los recipientes vacíos, la maestra les dio el permiso de salir al patio, Horo dejo a esta Anna en la entrada mientras dejaba los recipiente en sus sitios de trabajo, agarro la mano de la rubia nuevamente una vez regresando a la puerta._

_- Hermano, por fin sales – Pilika fue al lado de su hermano y miro como venía agarrado de la mano con la niña nueva- ¿Quién es ella? –_

_- Se llama Anna y a partir de ahora ella jugara con nosotros – con seguridad decía ese niño, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerla siempre a su lado._

_Anna iba hablar pero Pilika se adelantó - Ok, hay jugar a las escondidas –_

_- Pero no dijiste antes que jugaríamos a las estatuas de marfil – Tamao se cruzó de brazos, estaba inconforme al cambio de ideas de su amiga., el Usui dejo de agarrarle la mano a su compañera de aula._

_- Soy una mujer que cambia de opinión facílmente– Horo contuvo una risa al escuchar las locuras de su hermanita._

_- Ah… es cierto – Horo se acercó a su hermana - Tu no encuentras –salió corriendo, otra vez tomo la mano de Anna, Tamao desapareció del lugar._

_- ¡No es justo! –gritaba Pilika._

_- Cuenta hasta el 10 –_

_La Usui inflo las mejillas ante la ignorancia de su hermano de cierto tema - Pero no se me muy bien los números - _

_- ¡Entonces cuenta hasta donde sepas! pero ¡Cierra los ojos! –_

_Pili se recargo en esa ventana y cerro lo ojos - 1…2…6 ¿si va 6? – la niña estaba confundida con la numeración por eso se ayudaba con los dedos - …8…3…-_

_- Ven, hay un escondite muy bueno – Horo y Anna pasaba por los arbusto, el niño tenía una sonrisa traviesa – Vamos a ir a la piscina -_

_Mientras en el patio, Pilika aun con la confusión sobre los números ella seguía contando como dios le dio a entender - 10… 40… - ella ya estaba desesperada y sin más abrió los ojos - 58… 0… ya les voy – salió en la búsqueda de sus compañeros y se la paso todo el tiempo en eso._

_Fun… fun_

_El receso había concluido, en la hora de clases Horo y Anna comenzaron a platicar mientras coloreaban; la maestra Liria no dejaba de verlos, se alegra que por fin ese par de niños tímidos ya hicieran amigos._

_Las clases volaron, ahora estaban en el escalón del patio de entrada, los niños esperaban a sus padres pero siempre estaban vigilados por las maestras._

_Pilika y Tamao corrían en todo el patio, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, en los escalones se encontraba es peli celeste con la rubia._

_- ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?- preguntaba Horo._

_- Vainilla - Anna jugaba con la tierra -Y el tuyo –_

_- Uva – se restregaba las manos en los ojos - ¿Anime favorito?-_

_- Sailor Moon – _

_- Yo Dragon ball –sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta contesto él rápidamente._

_- Horokeu -_

_- Dime horo-horo – pidió el niño – Es mi apodo que me dio mi mamá -_

_- Es lindo el apodo y corto al igual que fácil – Anna le costaba pronunciar el nombre completo de su compañero._

_- Gracias, quieres un paleta me sobro uno y… - se sonrojo ante ese regalo que le daba - No quiero desperdiciarlo -_

_Anna agarro la paleta de sabor naranja y la comenzó abrir para después saborearla - Sabe rico – hizo una pausa en la degustación de la paleta - Oye, me podrías decir sus nombres - Horo había pensado que Anna ya sabía el nombre de su hermana y de Tamao - Jugamos juntos pero ni siquiera me sé sus nombres- _

_- Ella es Tamao – Horo señalo a la peli rosa – Ella es Pilika, mi hermana menor –_

_A lo lejos se acercaba un señor alto, con una complexión musculoso, con bigote y barba, caballo largo, traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra - Horo-horo, Pilika, discúlpame por llegar tarde – su hijo se levantaba con todo y lonchera._

_- ¡Papi! – la Usui corrió hasta los brazos de su padre._

_- Pilika, amor – el señor Usui alzo a su hija para luego darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla, vio cómo su hijo comenzaba despidiendo de esa niña rubia-¿Quién es tu nueva amiguita, hijo? –_

_- Amiga - Horo repitió incrédulamente estaba feliz de tener una amiga propia pues había envidiado a su hermana respecto a la amistad que tiene con Tamao, observo a la rubia y afirmo que si ella era su amiga - Si mi amiga… ella se llama Anna, es nueva en la ciudad – explicaba emocionado. _

_El señor se acercó a la niña – Tomo te regalo este chocolate –el señor le extendió el pequeño dulce._

_- No puedo aceptar dulces de extraños – Anna no quería escucharse grosera pero no podía desobedecer a sus padres._

_- Es cierto, entonces discúlpame – el señor lejos de sentirse ofendido estaba feliz que la niña sepa no dejarse engañar por extraños._

_- Mamá – Anna se levantó rápidamente para correr hacia su progenitora._

_- Anna por fin llego – abrazo a su hija._

_La señora Kyoyama noto la mirada de esos tres pequeños que las observaba – Hija, ¿quién son ellos? –pregunto discretamente a su hija mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el suelo._

_- Él es Horokeu Usui pero mejor llamalo Horo-horo –señalo al sonriente de Horo - Ella es su hermana Pilika y Tamao es la amiga de su hermana, el señor creo que su papá –señalo a cada uno, su mamá escuchaba atentamente - Son mis amigos – junto con una sonrisa dijo Anna, la señora estaba feliz que su hija tuviera amigos ya se había preocupado que su hija no se pudiera relacionar bien. _

_El pequeño Horo con suma confianza abrazo a la linda rubia y con una sonrisa tan linda como encantadora le mostraba a la señora - Encantado de conocer a tan bella mujer – el señor sonrió ante las palabras adulatoria de su retoño, Horo agarro la mano de la señora para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano._

_- Que niño tan encantador tiene – decía la señora - Debe de estar orgulloso de él –_

_- Si… por cierto me llamo Lycan Usui- se presentaba el señor._

_- Yo soy Amaya Kin - desde ese día esos niños han pasado juntos, desde la niñez pasando a la pubertad y ahora la adolescencia. _

Esta Anna cada vez que relataba ese recuerdo siempre le saca una linda sonrisa - Desde ese día nos volvimos amigos e…-

- Inseparables del uno del otro – agrego ese Usui muy amorosamente, esa actitud impacto a sus amigos menos a Pilika, al notar como lo miraban cambio de postura y volvió a ser bromista – A pesar de mis intentos de no estar cerca de esta bruja –

- ¿Bruja?... – Anna le iba a replicar "tu mamá" pero se contuvo.

- Como escuchaste – como era tradición comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

- Pilika, ¿de verdad se trataban bien? –

- Se trataban tan bien que estoy segura que no los reconocerías – con aire conocedor le contestaba Pilika a Jeanne – Pero algo paso entre ellos que hizo en que comenzaran alejarse y tomar esa postura indiferente – murmuraba la peli celeste , de después que terminaron de platicar de ese tema se dedicaron en pedir los famosos bocadillos.

**Fun… fun… fun…fun…fun**

Después de media hora de estar en esa cafetería, cada chico tomo rumbo diferente, Yoh tuvo que separase de su novia porque tenía que ir a ver a su hermano para comprar el regalo de día de las madres, Pilika y Chocolove se fueron a la casa del moreno para dejar al Opacho y pasar el tiempo viendo el anime que se compraron; Ren iba abrazando Jeanne mientras caminaban para ir a tomar el bus, venían acompañados de Anna, la pequeña Mannoko y Horo que iba tomado de la mano de Damuko.

Mientras caminaban intercambiaban palabras y uno que otro chiste, esta Jeanne tenía una duda que le ha crecido desde que escucho las últimas palabras de Pilika respecto al tema de la amistad de Horo y Anna.

La francesita se alejó de su novio cuando él estaba platicando con Horo y Damuko, fue al lado de su amiga que iba un paso atrás y que al parecer escuchaba muy atenta al relato de su pequeña prima – Te divertiste entonces – se alegraba por oír eso está Anna.

- ¿Horo-horo de verdad era muy lindo de niño? ¿De verdad te trataba tan bien? ¿cómo te trataba él cuando estaban a solas?– susurro esas preguntas rápidamente que logro desbalancear a esta Anna y obtener esa mirada de "no entender porque sacaba ese tema que ya no tenía importancia", Jeanne insistía pues tenía mucha curiosidad y esa curiosidad la hizo ir directamente al tema que le generaba duda- ¿Te trataba como cuando fingió interés contigo?, esa vez que querían poner celoso a Yoh –

- Jeanne… no quiero hablar de esto –

- ¡Por favor! Cuéntame… tengo mucha curiosidad – rogaba la chica, abrazo a la rubia mientras fingía llorar - ¡Ten piedad de mí! – con voz desgarradora.

- Ok… ok… pero ya deja de actuar así que vas a asustar a mi prima – Anna miraba de reojo como su prima se ocultaba detrás de ella como forma de escudo, le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un ligero apretón en la mano de Mannoko que logro relajarla luego observo a su amiga - Horokeu en ese tiempo fue un encanto conmigo, muy amoroso y muy detallista… siempre me regalaba una paleta o cualquier dulce, compartíamos almuerzo todos los días, me invitaba a su casa para jugar y yo también lo invitaba, pasábamos veranos juntos… – ella miraba la espalda de ese Usui - Me defendía mucho y me cuidaba – Anna podía recordar todas las veces que él salía a defenderla cuando un niño la molestaba también cuando estaba triste él hacia cualquier tontería para alegrarla, él era su mejor amigo ¿o aun lo era?, no estaba segura porque el alejamiento que se produjo entre ellos hizo daño a su amistad porque pasaron de ser los mejores amigos a simples amigos, se cuestionaba a menudo cada vez que recordaba los ayeres ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a su muy buena amistad? - Para resumir, cuando el actuó de forma cariñosa esa vez respecto a Yoh prácticamente así se comportaba conmigo cuando éramos niños - aunque odiaba admitirlo le gusto como Horo la trato con tanta cordialidad.

- ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar para que te trate con tanta indiferencia? – la peli plateada estaba pensativa antes su propia cuestión.

- No lo sé, ni me interesa – cuando exclamo, noto como el rostro de Horo las miraba rápidamente para luego prestar atención enfrente.

Jeanne alcanzo a su amiga que ya le llevaba unos cuantos pasos de ventaja - Pero aunque sea sabes ¿cuándo cambio su actitud respecto a ti? –

La jovencita Kyoyama ya quería terminara con este tema pues siempre la ponía de mal humor, medito la pregunta e hizo memoria - Fue después que cumplió 13 años a partir de ahí comenzó a tratarme así –

- Hay que averiguar que le paso para que cambiara de actitud –

- No me interesa que lo hizo cambiar -

- ¿De verdad? - la peli plateada con su singular mirada curiosa que se la dedicaba a esta Anna - ¿No te da curiosidad que lo hizo cambiar contigo?, ¿nunca te los has preguntado? –

la rubia sonrió burlonamente pues estaba claro que no le iba a contesta "por supuesto que me lo he preguntado" - Jeanne, hay que dejar el tema por la paz –

- Ahora tu dime la razón de ¿porque lo tratas de la pata? –

- Porque él comenzó hacerlo primero – Anna estaba irritaba se le notaba por la forma de contestarle.

- Entraste a su juego – en una actitud especulativa hablaba ella, ignoraba la mirada amenazante de su amiga para continuar - Mi sexto sentido me dice que hay un motivo profundo que hizo cambiar drásticamente a Horo-horo –

- ¡Vete al diablo! – Anna sabía que fue un error hablar sobre la amistad que tenía con Horo, sabía que estas dudas saldrían a la luz y pero sobretodo otra vez ahí estaba la cuestión que le ha estado taladrando desde que terminaron la secundaria que era: ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?

**Fun… Fun… fun… fun… fun… fun**

Yoh no estaba convencido ante el regalo que le compro a su mamá; el regalo consistía en un vestido, el gemelo menor había optado por las clásicas flores y chocolates pero su hermano quería comprarle ropa provocativa, al final estuvieron de acuerdo en comprarle un sencillo vestido.

Estaban de regreso a la casa, en el trayecto Hao le estaba platicando que estaba saliendo con Marion, esa linda rubia, se dio cuenta que ambos tenia fascinación por las rubias, Hao que era conocido por ser un cínico, sin vergüenza, sin pelos en la lengua y muy atrevido le estaba contado a su hermanito que ya se acostó con Marion en a la tercer cita que tuvieron, al escuchar tal confesión Yoh se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- Jajaja, ¡que gracioso te ves con el rostro rojo, hermano! – se burlaba descaradamente Hao pero cambio de actitud burlona a curioso - Yoh dime… tú ya llevas seis meses con ella… así que me preguntaba si ¿tú ya?-

- ¿Yo ya qué? – Hao a veces olvidaba lo distraído e inocente que era su hermanito.

- Si tú y Anna… ya sabes – con cierto tono picaron hablaba él.

- No sé – el gemelo no entendía lo que le traba de decir su hermano mayor.

- Ay…Yoh ¿no te he enseñado nada? – se agarró de los cabellos, su hermanito a veces lo exasperaba – Si tú y Anna… ya lo hicieron –

Yoh volvió a sonrojarse ante esa oración, miro al suelo y pateo una piedra, se mordió los labios – No… lo hemos hecho… aun – lo último lo susurro.

Hao tenía la boca abierta ante lo que dijo su hermano pues le daba a entender que lo estaban pensando -¿Aun?... ¿entonces quieren hacerlo? –

- Lo he estado platicado con ella – claro que lo ha estado conversando con ella desde que Yoh comenzó a sentir la necesidad expresar su amor que sentía por ella de una forma diferente y carnal.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡mi atolondrado hermanito está madurando! –

- No te alegres tanto porque estoy dudando en llegar hacerlo con ella – en la platicas que ha tenido con Anna, la había notado dudosa con miedo pero sobretodo insegura para llevar la relación al siguiente nivel a pesar que ella siempre le decía: "que también quería llevar la relación a ese nivel de intimidad" siempre junto con una sonrisa; pero Yoh no era tonto pues notaba en los ojos de ella que le estaba mintiendo, y por eso decidió en no presionarla y que irían lento a pesar que las hormonas lo atormentaran.

- ¿Eres gay? – era la única explicación que podía tener Hao respecto a su hermano.

- ¿Porque me dices eso? –

- Porque no me puedo explicar que dudes en tener relaciones con Anna – con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo con reproche pues todo lo que planeo para él y Anna estuvieran juntos, pues la chica es muy cotizada, muy aclamada pues ¿Quién no la quiere como novia y en su cama? - Ella es una hermosura de chica, tiene unas curvas, unas piernas, una cintura, tiene una voz angelical que cada vez que regaña suena tan sensual hasta me da ganas de quitarle la ropa y no hay que olvidar esos ojos ¡esos ojos! ¡dios mío santo ten piedad de mí por tanta perfección que es ella! – con la saliva escurriéndole a un costado de la boca logro hablar.

- ¡Hao! –Yoh le grito para que reaccionara con quien estaba hablando, el chico pues no sentía cómodo que su hermano describiera cada maravilla del cuerpo de Anna.

- Discúlpame es que me emocione - Hao recobro la compostura después de ese desliz - _¡Diablos debí lanzarme por ella! _ - se regañaba mentalmente el chico para después volver al tema que los aquejaba - Cuéntame ¿Por qué no te sientes seguro? –

- Es por ella… ella no está preparada - abrazo esa gran caja en donde descansaba el vestido de regalo - Lo noto en sus ojos y por la forma de actuar –

Como buen hermano mayor, Hao tenía que darle un consejo y darle animo - Dale tiempo, sigan toqueteándose como calenturiento y pervertidos que son hasta que ella se sienta en confianza –

Yoh rio por semejantes palabras - ¡Tú eres el pervertido! – le lanzo la caja para luego echarse a correr.

- ¡Idiota!- Hao se agacho para recoger la caja y salió tras de su gemelo.

**Fun…fun… fun… fun… fun**

Estaban descansando después del ensayo que tuvieron nuestra linda banda, estaban en la sala de la casa de los Usui, mientras la chicas platicaban este Horo estaba acostado en el sillón grande y se dedicaba a ver el techo con sumo interés, Anna se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas?, eso si tienes neuronas – ácidamente comentaba ella una vez que hizo que él bajara las patas del sillón y se sentara correctamente para que ella lograra sentarse a su lado.

- Pequeñeces – seriamente hablo.

- Sabes que te voy a entrenar –

Giro a ver a su amiga - No lo sabía… pero me puedes decir ¿Por qué? –

- Porque tu baja calificación en educación física –

- Voy a sufrir – dijo de mala gana el chico pues sabia lo tan sádica que podría llegar a ser su amiga a la hora que lo quiera entrenara, por hubo una vez que ella lo entreno en la primaria para una carrea, en el día de la carrera no tenía fuerza de levantarse porque tenía el cuerpo adolorido.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer – con una falsa sonrisa decía – No veremos después que terminen las clases –

- Pero Yoh se preocupara por ti de que estés conmigo a solas también tu sádico papá – dijo con nerviosismo el chico pues no quería pasar más tiempo a solas con ella porque empezaba a volver a sentirse extraño cuando está cerca de ella – Hay que olvidar el entrenamiento, seguramente tu estas muy ocupada con tus… cosas –

- No estoy ocupada ¿y porque estas tan nervioso?, ni que te fuera a matar – comento por ultimo ella después de levantarse del sillón.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun… fun**

Hoy era el famoso día de la madre y como era costumbre estaban realizando festividades en nombre de ella, algunos niños regalaban rosas, una tarjeta de felicitación, besos, abrazos y uno que otro despistado le regalaba un electrodoméstico… en fin.

En la preparatoria "Academia Privada Shinra" había dejado salir temprano al alumnado; en el patio principal estaba reunido nuestro singular grupo de amigos, ellos estaban esperando al Horo y Anna.

- Ya me quiero ir – se quejaba este Ren que no dejaba de caminar en círculos.

- Yo igual – apoyaba este Choco para luego lloriquear - ¡Tengo tanta hambre! –

- ¿Qué le van regalar a su mamá? – Jeanne como buena señorita cambio de tema pues si volvería loca de tan solo seguir escuchando esas quejas.

El joven Tao se llevó una mano al mentón - Yo la llevare a comer a su restaurante favorito y luego le daré una serenata –

- ¡Ya deja de presumirnos tu dinero, Ren! – con irritabilidad decía este Hao -No ves que somos pobres los demás… - el gemelo estaba a punto de llorar - Y apenas podemos pagar nuestra colegiatura – se le quebró la voz al termino de decir eso - Ni siquiera me dan dinero para el almuerzo, ¡que desgraciada es mi vida! – él sentía envidia de ese chinito de tener la fortuna de ser adinerado.

Yoh como buen hermano fue a consolarlo, Hao no tardo en abrazarlo hasta el punto de asfixiarlo - Ya, ya hermano… ¡cálmate! – le dio una fuerte palmada a la espalda para que redujera el apretón que le estaba dando, cuando sintió que aflojo un poco el agarre comento - Bueno nosotros le compramos un vestido –

- Wow… no es muy visto que chicos regalen prendas a su mamá – decía la sorprendida Pilika que giro a ver a su peli rosa amiga - ¿Y tú, Tamao, que le reglaras? –

- Unos zapatos –

Entre ellos había uno que estaba saltando y levantando el brazo para luego agitarlo de un lado a otro – Que alguien me pregunte, ¡pregúntame! -

Lyserg fue el valiente en que se atrevió en hacerlo - ¿Y tú Chocolove? –

Con los ojos brillantes que denotaba seguridad dijo el moreno - ¡Uno de mis mejores chiste! –

- ¡Por dios!, Espero que dé en adopción por el mal regalo que le vas a dar –hablo cruelmente ese chinito, que hizo que Choco cayera al suelo por la depresión que le surgió al termino de esas palabras crueles.

- Si se lo contare con todo mi amor – argumentaba desde el suelo, se le podía nota por el tono de voz que en cualquier momento iba romper a llorar.- ¡TE DETESTO REN TAO! – grito con mucho dolor mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y giraba como tronco en el suelo.

- Pobre Chocolove – susurro Damuko al momento que llego junto con los chicos, sentía lastima de como rompieron con la ilusión de ese moreno.

- Ve a consolarlo – le sugería Manta a la Usui.

Pilika se acero, se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su novio, detuvo sus movimientos; él dejo de taparse el rostro, se le podía ver las lágrimas, se colocó en cuclillas para luego abrazarla, ella le correspondió y cerca del oído le dijo - Es muy tierno de tu parte, amor, y sé que a tu madre le encantara – a Chocolove le encantaba como su novia siempre lo consolaba por eso acerco su rostro a ella, la chica se sorprendió de cómo sin aviso su novio la beso con una fiereza que apenas podía corresponder.

Sus demás amigos se sentían incomodo al ver como Choco casi se come con ese beso a Pilika, Damuko se aclaró la garganta sonoramente e hizo que esa pareja se separara, noto como el moreno la miraba desaprobatoriamente por ser la que los interrumpió - ¿Y tú Pilika que le regalas a tu mamá? – dijo una vez que ignoro la mirada del chico.

- Por mi parte le regalare un collar de plata – la Usui estaba enterada de los gusto de su progenitora - Y si me vas a preguntar si se ¿qué le regalara mi hermano a nuestra mamá?, te respondo automáticamente que no lo sé – se adelantó a la pregunta que de seguro la novia de su hermano le iba a ser.

- Le voy a regalar mi presencia y muy abrazos – la voz de Horo hizo que todos giraran a verlo.

- Que tacaño – decía Hao una vez que dejo de lloriquear - Eres igual como Chocolove – el moreno ya dejo de llorar para comenzar a verlos amenazadoramente a cada chico.

- No soy tacaño y… auch! – exclamo con dolor al sentir como esa rubia le dio un coscorrón, la chica reía por lograr molestar a su amigo.

- Anna – Yoh fue a recibir a su novia, la abrazo pero sintió como ella se tensaba para luego deshacer el abrazo, no le dio importancia a ese gesto pues luego platicaría con ella.

- Como le estaba diciendo antes que me interrumpiera esta linda chica – con sarcasmo puro decía - No soy tacaño y para que sepan estoy seguro que mi mamá quiero otro tipo de regalo de parte mío –

- ¿Qué tipo de regalo? – cuestionaba Anna.

- A mi mamá le gustaría como buen regalo que saque buenas calificaciones, que vaya a una buena universidad para sea un excelente doctor- enumeraba cada rasgo y al último se sonrojo por lo siguiente – Que encuentre una buena mujer y que le dé nietos - miro de reojo a Damuko pero su mirada se desvió después a la rubia, a esa rubia que últimamente le estaba recordando cierto sentimiento que pensaba ya haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, sacudió la cabeza - Ese sería el regalo que ella quisiera –

- ¿Quién madre no lo quiere? – concordaba juguetonamente Hao, pues también su mamá tendría ese sueño para a él e Yoh.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, Yoh llevaba de la mano Anna, ella tenía una sonrisa socarrona y giro a ver al azul – Si tu fuera doctor, Horo, entonces todo Japón tendría que irse directo al cementerio –

- No seas tan mala, dulzura – le respondió el Usui una vez que dejo de abrazar a su novia para ir hasta Anna y alejarla de Yoh, acerco su rostro hasta la altura de ese lindo oído femenino – Si yo lograra ser un doctor pero no cualquier doctor sino uno muy atractivo como te gustan a ti, estoy seguro que tú me exigirías que examinara minuciosamente cada rincón de tu lindo, deseable y sexy cuerpo, hasta apostaría que te volverías adicta a mi tacto – le susurro seductoramente, pasaron unos segundo hasta que él reacciono ante su sexy comentario, él chico se separó rápidamente de ella, se mordió los labios con nerviosismo pues estaba shockeado pues no era su intención hablarle con coquetería ¿o sí?, ya le estaba afectando pasar mucho tiempo con ella; Anna casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva pero eso no le hizo que dejara de mirarlo exhaustivamente.

Yoh tanto Damuko miraban extraño como sus novios estaban estáticos, los que eran ajenos a esa escena seguía con su caminata - Doctores… - murmuraba Lyserg junto a su ya casi oficial novia Tamao solo le faltaba un paso y que era: pedírselo - Si fuéramos doctores ¿te lo imaginas?-

**En una sala de operaciones... ** estaba todo el equipo médico, se le sentía en el ambiente la tensión entre ellos pues la operación que estaban realizando necesitaba toda la precisión y delicadeza, si hacían un falso movimiento echarían a perder todo… el jefe de cirugía observaba como el medico que estaba a cargo de la operación estaba haciendo el trabajo.

- Trapo – pidió el doctor, la enfermera se acercó para secarle la frente – Uf… esto es difícil –

Se está acabando el tiempo… tiene que apurarse –

- Deje de gritarme, Dr. Silver – la orden que le daba el joven médico denotaba la firmeza – Esto tiene que ser delicado –

Pero… Dr. Usui el tiempo se acaba – el doctor Usui era famoso por ser el mejor cirujano plástico por eso era un deleite verlo realizar una cirugía de este tipo.

- Lo sé, lo sé - él entendía la angustia de acabar pronto con este procedimiento pero como buen medico tenía que tener calma para realizar bien el procedimiento - Ya solo falta dos cosas y terminamos - dejo a un lado el escalpelo, alzo la mano- Denme la mezcla especial -

- Aquí tiene Doctor Usui – la enfermera se la dio en la mano.

- Gracias enfermera Tamamura – con una sonrisa coqueta que se le podía notar bajo el cubre boca.

- ¡El tiempo! – le recordó Silver.

- ¡Ya tranquilícese! – Horo tenía ganas de darle a su jefe un par de bofetadas para que se tranquilizara - Denme el bisturí –

Tamao dudaba en seguir esa orden - ¿Esta seguro que quiere el bisturí? –

- ¿Quién es el doctor aquí? – ese típico comentario arrogante hizo que Tamao se chiveara - Yo sé lo que hago, necesito hacer este último corte o sino no quedara perfecto –

- Usted es el doc, Doc – la peli rosa le dio el instrumental al médico, Horo iba hacer el último corte hasta que un pitido de la alarma cardiaca sonó ruidosamente, todo el cuerpo médico se alarmo.

- Quiero el resucitador ahora mismo – tres hombres traían la máquina, Horo separo las plaqueta – Denme 100 volt –

- Pero es demasiado… lo freira – uno de los enfermeros le contestaba.

- Yo sé lo que hago ¡así que denme ese voltaje! –exigía con desesperación el joven doctor, una vez que la carga estaba listo - ¡Despejen! - observa si había algún cambio - _No puedo perder, no, no_ _puedo _- pensaba él mientras otra vez le daba de carga al cuerpo que tenía enfrente - Vamos… vamos… - el pitido final de la maquina lo hizo desistir en continuar, ya lo había perdido.

- ¡Perdimos! – con lamento puro decía esa peli rosa.

- ¡Carajo! - Horo con brusquedad coloco las palanquetas en la máquina - Estaba a unos minutos de ganar – se quitó la tapa bocas de un solo jalón, se recargo en la mesa de exploración.

- Te lo advertí sobre el tiempo – el joven doctor ya no quería seguir escuchando los reproches del director del hospital

Por la puerta de la sala de cirugía entraba dos hombres - Ganamos - uno de esos hombres le enjaretaba al Usui su buen fortuna - Sabíamos que no podrías hacer tu famoso emparedado de pavo a la parrilla en menos de cinco minutos y en la sala de cirugía –

- Fue trampa, ustedes pusieron la alarma para distraerme – Horo se quejaba de ellos, miro su emparedado a medio término – Solo me faltaba tostar bien el pan y listo -

- Un médico sabe guarda la compostura ante todo – él siempre hacia esos tipos de comentarios que irritaba al Usui nunca pensó en tener que tratar con el tipo tan arrogante y fanático de apuesta absurdas, odiaba perder con el Doctor Asakura Hao especialista en neurología - Aunque se ve delicioso –Hao agarro el emparedado para luego darle un mordisco, su lengua se deleitó con semejante manjar - ¿Qué le untaste? –

- Mi mezcla… - con orgullo decir el Usui - Que trata de mayonesa sabor chipotle, un poco de mostaza agridulce y unas cuantas gotas de limón para intensificar el sabor – le susurró al oído teniendo el cuidado que los demás no escucharan los ingredientes secretos.

- ¡Esta deliciosa! –

- Hao, deja de hablar con la boca llena – le pedía el doctor que entro con él, él era su gemelo el Doctor Asakura Yoh especialista en ginecología - ¿Cuándo dejaran de hacerse retos estúpidos con ganancias tan pocas atractivas? – Yoh desde el internado ha sido testigo como ese par siempre se hacían retos tontos. - ¿Ahora que perdiste, Horo? –

- Mi receta secreta de mi súper ultra deliciosa mezcla – después de responder otra vez con voz baja y mirado con discreción a todos los presentes le dijo a Hao - Por cierto también le pones una pizca de jengibre –

- Ok – aun con el bocado en boca contesto.

Yoh ante el termino de lo que gano su hermano solo pudo decir - ¡Que pendejada! – giro sobre los talones para largarse de esa sala, se acomodó la bata - Yo me largo –

- ¡Espera, hermano! – a trompicones llego hasta su hermano.

**Mientras tanto entre los pasillos. de ese hospital..** se veía como caminaba una sexy enfermera iba caminando a lado de una doctora que por cierto también es muy atractiva.

- Que noche tan aburrida – decía la enfermera Kanna a la doctora Kyoyama Anna que tiene especialidad en cardiología, es la mejor del país y está entre los 10 mejores doctores del mundo.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – comentaba la joven doctora mientras leía el expediente que tenía en mano – No sabía que tendría guardia hoy – cerro el expediente – Ya tenía planes esta noche -

- ¿Qué planeabas hacer? –

- Primero, dormir por largas horas – con mucho cansancio decía la rubia pues últimamente se ha agotado muy seguido - Después tal vez ver un poco de tele y comer comida china –

- Que romántico – en tono divertido decía la enfermera.

- Si tú lo dices - le siguió el juego, ese par de detuvieron enfrente de los cuneros, a esta Anna le gustaba pararse unos segundos a observar a los bebes, esos pequeños rosados y regordetes pequeños la hacía relajarse - ¿Y tú tenías algo planeado? – sin despegar la mira de esa vitrina.

Kanna al igual que Anna también le llamaron de última hora - Tenía planeado ir a la playa – giraba la cabeza con suavidad de un lado a otro para quitarse la tensión – Anna, ten tus análisis – la doctora abrió el sobre y se quedó sorprendido de lo que leyó.

**Saliendo del elevador… ** estaban los dos gemelos, Yoh se le notaba todavía irritado con su hermano y amigo por hacer semejante reto en la instalaciones del hospital, bueno tenía en cuenta que el no debería regañarlos si no el jefe pero ni siquiera éste lo hizo, es más, el jefe también aposto en favor del Usui.

Mientras caminaba, Yoh que iba a unos pasos atrás de su hermano no se había percatado que él iba con bastón en mano y caminaba de forma particular - Hao – lo llamo pero no le hizo caso, se acercó hasta caminar a lado de él - ¡Hao deja de cojear! – su gemelo lo miro como haciéndose el desentendido - ¡Y te ves ridículo con ese bastón! -

- ¿Por qué? – con voz que denotaba que estaba herido ante los comentarios.

- Porque pareces copia barata de Doctor House –

En vez de sentirse insultado este Hao; con ojos brillantes y en forma estrellas, con las manos juntas - De veras me parezco a él… él es mi ídolo - estaba muy halagado con la comparación con ese gran personaje de tele, Yoh se dio un golpe en la frente, a este Hao algo le llamo la atención - Hola lindas enfermeras – pasaban un grupo de estudiantes de enfermería a lado de esos gemelos, las estudiantes rieron tímidamente antes esa coquetería.

- Deja de coquetearle – lo regañaba, Yoh ya no soportaba esa actitud adolescente por parte de Hao porque ya tenían 28 años.

- Has estado de muy mal humor todo el día, hermanito –Hao abrazo por los hombro a su familiar.

El joven ginecólogo suspiro con resignación por era cierto, durante todo el día de trabajo ha estado de muy humor y era porque no había tenido tiempo hasta ese momento de descasar y todo por culpa de los tanto partos inesperados, observo por la ventana y ahí supo porque tanto trabajo ha tenido - Hay luna llena, con razón –

- ¿Y que con eso? –

- ¿Y qué con eso? - se exaspero el gemelo menor – ¿No sabes que en luna llena hace que todas las embarazadas quieran dar a luz? –

- Eso es sólo un rumor – Hao no creía que fuera factible que el satélite lunar tuviera semejante influencia en los partos.

- Yo también no lo creía pero cuando hacia mi residencia siempre en luna llena venían todas las embazadas – con voz nerviosa decía - Y era todo un caos – para Yoh fue la experiencia con más estrés y de terror que ha tenido.

**En los casilleros… **se encontraba un chico de cuerpo atlético, ojos gatunos y color dorados, cabello negro que esta peinado de forma picuda, se estaba terminando de colocar su bata, estaba concentrado arreglándose la corbata gris hasta que el sonido de su celular le llamo la atención.

Agarro el artefacto y con voz suave pero muy masculina - Diga – los ojos de ese joven doctor se pusieron en blanco – Mamá ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me dejes de llamar?, estoy bien, llegue bien… ajá… ajá – se colocó el cel entre el hombro y el oído para así poder continuar en hacer el nudo de la corbata – Ajá –

"**Doctor Tao se solicita en la sala de Urgencia… Doctor Tao se le solicita en la sala de Urgencia… Doctor Tao se le solicita en la sala de Urgencia**" –

Al escuchar como lo llamaban no sabía cómo cortar a su mamá sin ser grosero – Mamá – pero la señora no lo dejaba hablar – Mamá que si… que si traje mi almuerzo, ¡a otros doctores no les llama su mamá en el trabajo para saber eso! – se quejaba éste pero la respuesta de la señora no le agrado - Estoy seguro que sus mamas si los aman ¡por dios! – Ren guardo en su casillero todas sus cosas, salió de esa habitación – Mamá ya deja de decirme "¿Cuándo te casaras y me harás abuela?", si sigues diciendo eso me cae que me quedo soltero y… - dejo de hablar porque ahora escuchaba el drama de su mamá y le estaba diciendo "no voy a ser abuela nunca y no veré a mi único hijo casado" – Pero mamá tienes también a Jun, ella se va a casar en junio – Ren retuvo la risita porque al oír como su mamá se disculpa por ser tan distraída – Mamá ya me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer, si… yo también – ese joven doctor no quería decir eso pero su madre lo estaba obligando, se preguntaba ¿Cómo su mamá a pesar de la distancia tenía el poder a obligarlo a decir eso en voz alta?, pero en fin son los misterios del poder de nuestras mamás – Yo también te quiero mucho – susurro rápidamente pero su mamá al parecer no lo escucho o solo aparentaba – QUE TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO, MAMÁ –grito a todo pulmón y termino la llamado porque no quería escuchar la risa triunfadora de su progenitora; Ren alzo la mirada y quería que la tierra lo tragara porque estaba en medio de la sala urgencia, todo paciente y trabajador fueron testigos de ese grito de amor.

- ¡Qué lindo, Ren! – se burlaba esa linda enfermera francesita, abrazo al doctor - ¡Qué lindo que externes así el amor hacia tu mami! –

- Deja de joder, Jeanne – se soltó de ella de manera brusca – Estoy aquí ¿para qué me necesitan? -

- ¿Para qué más?, tienes trabajo – con el dedo le pidió que la siguiera hasta las camillas, le dio un expediente y al mismo tiempo le explico el caso – Tienes a uno hombre de 1´80 y pesa 60 kg, posible fractura de nariz y brazo - Ren cerro el expediente - Y esta intoxicado con alcohol –abrió la cortina en donde se veía al paciente sentado.

- Buenas noches, soy el doctor Tao Ren y lo atenderé… señor Kalim –

- Hola doctor – Ren comenzó a examinar el área afectada, el joven doctor era el mejor en el área de urgencia del país por eso era muy conocido por su talento como su arrogancia.

– Me dice si le duele mucho – vio cómo su paciente asentía.

- Arg… ahí – el rostro de Kalim se arrugo hasta el punto de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ren saco un bolígrafo e hizo un anotación en el expediente - Tendremos que hacerle un braquioantebraquial… - se acero al paciente otra vez con dos dedos comenzó a examinar el tabique, Kalim se aguantó el dolor – No siento ninguna fractura… le administrare unos calmantes –

- Entonces, ¿estaré bien? – con voz titubeante pregunto el paciente.

Se guardó el bolígrafo y miro a Kalim - Estará bien si sigue mis recomendaciones al pie de la letra – se cruzó de brazos - La nariz no está fracturada solo tiene un corte, se le hinchara la nariz… no se asuste es normal, le sugiero que se coloque hielo, trate de estar calmado y evite agitarse - hizo una pausa, miro a su enfermera que anotaba detalles de la consulta - Sobre el brazo, desagraciadamente si esta fracturado por eso le colocaremos una férula que lo tendrá por tres semanas, no se olvide tomar las pastillas que le recete y tenga mucho reposo – le dio una palmaditas a la espalda del señor como forma despedida.

**Fun… Fun… fun… fun… fun…fun**

- Hola señora, ¿Cómo estamos esta noche? – preguntaba el muy sensual Hao a la anciana que estaba en esa habitación.

- Muy bien al verte aquí conmigo – la anciana sonriendo decía, el atractivo doctor le devolvió la sonrisa de forma cariñosa.

Hao reviso las maquinas en que estaba conectada en su paciente – Señora Goldva, que coqueta me ha salido – leyó el expediente, la señora tenía que ser operada por un tumor alejado en el cerebro, Hao se ha estado preparando para esta operación, cerro el expediente - Si no estuviera trabajando me la llevaría a cenar – le giño.

- ¡Qué lindo de tu parte!, pero yo no soy asalta cunas… jajaja – la señora Goldva rio escandalosamente – ¿Sabes? eres el nieto que siempre quise-

Hao fue hasta la puerta - Y usted la abuela que siempre soñé, jajaja - comenzó a cerrar la puerta – Nos vemos mañana -

**En el comedor…** se encontraba Yoh con los ojos cerrados, con un café a su alcance y estaba desparramado en la silla, se sobaba la frente.

- Estoy cansado – susurraba – Quiero dormir – ya pasaba de la 1 am, no había conseguido estar sentado por todas esas embarazadas, escucho el arrastre de la silla que tenía al lado.

- Únete al grupo –

- Anna, me alegra verte – el joven abrió los ojos, hubiera querido sonreírle a la novia de su hermano pero hasta en ese sutil gesto le era muy agotador.

La rubia estaba bebiendo su habitual moka y sujetaba con mucha fuerza una hoja - ¿Sabes dónde está Hao?– él meneo la cabeza - Tengo algo urgente que decirle –

Yoh observo el reloj del comedor - De seguro fue a revisar a sus pacientes –

Anna sintió el vibrar del localizador, la necesitaba en la habitación 2014, se levantó con mucho apuro - Bueno, le avisas que lo estoy buscando – guardo la hoja en el bolsillo de la bata para después esfumarse del comedor, sin importarle olvidar el café.

**En esa pequeña habitación que se localizaba en la recepción…** estaba dos doctores, el joven Usui y el sensual Hao, se estaban observando minuciosamente entre ellos pero que siempre terminaba en el micrófono que estaba al frente de ellos - ¿A que no lo haces?-

- A que sí – respondía el peli celeste.

- Eres una gallina –

Horo arrugo la frente, detestaba que lo llamaran así, saco la billetera -¿Cuánto apuestas a que lo hago? –

- 20mil yens – cruzo de brazos.

- Ok, sólo vigila que no venga – Horo y Hao había visto como la encargada de vocifera los llamados dejo el lugar, se habían planteado un nuevo reto que consistía en que no se atreverían a hacer un anuncio, el peli celeste tomo el micrófono, lo encendió y con suave voz e imitando la voz típica de mercado - "Limpieza en el pasillo 4, limpieza en el pasillo 4, se solicita limpieza en el pasillo 4" – solo unas risitas ante su absurdo llamado, todos los que escucharon ese anuncio tenia cara "¡qué diablos fue eso!".

- Ahora yo… - Hao empujo a Horo, le arrebato el micro y como anuncio de aeropuerto dijo - "Se solicita al pasajero Yoh Asakura que aborde el avión rumbo pornolandía, señor Yoh suba al avión que lo llevara rumbo al país de porno" –

- Eso estuvo bueno –mientras ese Usui lo felicitaba el pobre Yoh quería matar a golpes a su gemelo y de paso a Horo. – Tengo otro - contuvo su risita, se aclaró la garganta, con voz profunda y sensual acompañado de aplausos que daba, dijo - "Ahora caballeros en la pista de baile se encuentra la sensual Jeanne con su atrevido vestimenta de enfermera y recuerde: ¡entre más aplauso menos ropa!, ¡Jeanne mueve el trasero sobre ese tubo! ¡fuera ropa!" – Hao al escuchar ese comentario se le vino a la mente los sitio de strippers, Horo rio a todo pulmón que era inevitable escucho por la bocinas de todo el hospital; él ya se imaginaba el rostro enojado de Jeanne, y precisamente ella era detenida por Ren para evitar la carrera que iba hacer hasta llegar con el próximo muerto llamado Horo-horo.

Horo sintió como le quitaron el micrófono, volteo a ver a la amigable y siempre calmada Tamao que en eso momento no era nada amigable - ¡Esto no es un juguete! – le dio de coscorrones a ese par de doctores.

- Lo siento, Tamao – se disculpó Hao que estaba mirando el piso.

- Sí, yo también lo siento – Horo junto con Hao salieron de esa habitación -Ya no lo volveremos hacer - dijo desde la entrada, tenía unos ojos de cachorrito a medio morir el doctor pero ni con eso logro bajarle los humos a Tamao.

- Claro que no lo volverán hacer, jovencito - una vez que escucho eso cerró la puerta; ella observo el micrófono, tenía curiosidad de hacer lo que ellos, se acercó el micrófono a la boca, con voz sutil trato de imitar ese típico anuncio que escuchamos en los estadios de futbol – "Cambio del equipo de Japón entra Oliver Atom y sale Tom Misaki" –

Anna que estaba corriendo por los pasillos se detuvo, estaba extrañada de escuchar ese anuncio en voz Tamao _– Ya te tienen, Tamao, caíste en su juego - _se lamentaba esa rubia pero siguió caminando rápidamente hasta la habitación.

La peli rosa sonrió discretamente pero el azote de la puerta abriéndose la asusto - ¡Tamao! – al unísono dijeron ese par de doctores, ambos estaban de lo divertido.

**Mientras en la habitación 2014…** se encontraba médicos y enfermeras revisando al paciente, estaban preocupado porque este paciente era de sumamente famoso y si había un error los podría demandar, ya saben cómo son los artistas de caprichosos.

- Mi corazón…ay mi corazón – se quejaba con mucho dolor el enfermo.

- ¡Llamen a esta Anna! –exigía el jefe del hospital.

- Ya lo hicimos, doctor Silver –respondía agitadamente la enfermera Marion.

En ese momento entro Anna, se arremango las mangas de la bata, observo la maquina donde le indicaba las palpitaciones del corazón, que por cierto estaban alta la presión del corazón - Tenemos que estabilizarlo -

- Ay mi corazón… ay…- el paciente visualizo a su doctora favorita y como acto de magia su corazón se estabilizo – Hola, corazón – ese era el apodo que le dio a esa atractiva doctora que le haría la operación.

- No sé cómo lo haces, no sé cómo te provocas un ataque de corazón y tampoco sé cómo te estabilizas - Anna no se explicaba esos actos tan inusuales por parte de él - Esta es la octava vez que hace esto -

El paciente ignoro los comentario de esa bella mujer y con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro dijo - Es quería ver, con tus ausencia haces que me provoque un infarto –

Cada enfermero y medico salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos - Peyote espero que cuando vuelva a tu habitación sea que si te estés muriendo involuntariamente – con un tono sádico decía ella - O sino yo te mato y me vale la demanda que me puedan hacer tus familiares – el azote de la puerta hizo que vibrara toda la habitación.

Peyote de en vez de sentir miedo quedo encantado - Me encanta como me amenaza… es tan linda -

**En la recepción de Urgencias… **

- ¡Necesito un doctor! –grito un hombre moreno que abrió la puerta de par en par, ese fuerte grito asusto a los demás pacientes - ¡Un doctor…! ¡voy a tener un bebe!, bueno, mi esposa…- en ese momento dio un giro de 180 grados - ¿Dónde está? –

- Aquí atrás, idiota, me dejaste en el auto – una hermosa mujer de 9 meses entraba, se podía ver que estaba muy adolorida, la enfermera Jeanne le ofreció una silla de ruedas - Gracias – dijo la futura mamá a la hora de sentarse.

Jeanne comenzó a trasladar a esos futuros padres hasta la sala de parto – Pilika ¿los dolores son constantes? –

- Si, Jeanne – contesto después apretó los labios - ¿Esta Yoh? –

- Hola, hermosura – Ren se integró a ese par de futuros padres – Pilika ya comenzaba a dudar ¿Cuándo volvería a verte?, pero no pensé que así nos veríamos –

- Deja de coquetearme, mi fiel amante – con voz entrecortada decía ella.

- A pesar del dolor todavía conservas tu humor – el joven Tao le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su mejor amiga – Voy por Yoh – Tao felicito a Chocolove por llegada de su primer hijo después fue por el ginecólogo.

La enfermera quería hacer que Pilika ignorara las contracciones- ¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar? –

- Me dieron 3 meses de incapacidad – Pilika Usui también es doctora, ella es especialista en pediatría por eso se hablan con tanta familiaridad entre Ren y Jeanne como el resto de los demás doctores de este hospital.

- ¡Pilika! –

- ¡Hermano! – Horo que estaba acompañado de Hao se acercó a su hermana mientras seguían caminando.

- ¡Cuñado! –

- Bastardo –saludo de mano al moreno – Entonces, ya voy a ser tío –

- Eso parece – con cierto nerviosismo decía ese moreno, Chocolove también es doctor pero especializado en traumatología; ese día estaba de descanso, los dolores de su esposa lo despertó, todo el viaje para llegar al hospital fue rápido y peligroso pero al final llegaron sanos y salvos.

El moreno fue hasta su mujer - Agarra mi mano, agarra mi mano… - Pilika lo hizo, fue en ese momento que conoció el verdadero dolor, que es como sentir sus huesos ser apretados con furia - Suelta mi mano… suelta mi mano… ¡suéltame! – con dolor decía él.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala de parto, Horo y Hao se quedaron afuera de esa sala, cambiaron la ropa de Pilika por una bata y un gorro quirúrgico, también el moreno se cambió de ropa, se acercó a su mujer - Tu eres el culpable que esto me pasara, eres un idiota, un inútil, un adefesio mal nacido – decía con mucho ira ella - ¡Este es el peor día de mi vida! -

Chocolove tenía una sonrisa de notaba su felicidad - Si querida, si querida, yo también te amo y también es el mejor día de mi vida – la Usui le iba a contestar ferozmente pero al ver cierta rubia que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

- Anna –

- Pilika ¡que sorpresa! – fue hasta ella, mientras sostenía el tapaboca – Vine inmediatamente cuando escuche que estaba aquí – abrazo a la futura madre – Estaré afuera cuando todo esto termine, suerte – antes de salir también fue a abrazar al moreno y le susurro – Ten paciencia – él solo asentó.

- Ay mi hijo… ay hijo como me haces sufrir antes de conocerte – ella estaba apretado las sabanas, tuvo un dolor tan intenso que hace ver los dolores menstruales como simple piquete de mosquito - ¡Hijo de la ching…!

- Amor, ya vamos a conocer a nuestro hijo – el moreno la beso en la frente.

- ¡Cállate! – con ojos en forma de llamas veía a su marido pero luego vio movimiento en la puerta, ahí venia ese hombre que también era culpable.- ¡Es tu culpa también! –

- Yo te dije "embarázate de este animal" – señalando a Chocolove después de lanzar ese comentario - Que yo recuerde no te dije eso –Horo se sentía ofendido por ser recibido de esa manera violenta.

- ¡Tú me lo presentaste! –debatía ella.

- Pero no es mi culpa que te gustara tanto hasta el punto de amarlo y después casarte con él - Horo se cruzó de brazos, estaba indignado por lo que le decía su hermana, el moreno sentía que esta discusión estaba fuera de lugar, observo a ambos Usui, tenían una mirada fiera – De seguro también es mi culpa que le hayas abierto las piernas para que te embarazara –Pilika deseaba ese momento tener la libertad de lanzarse contra su hermano.

- No hay necesidad de vulgaridades, ¿no ves que te puede escuchar mi hijo? –decía un preocupado Chocolove, el ambiente estaba tenso, ese par de hermanos no dejaban de verse detenidamente como lo hacen los cazadores hacia sus presas.

- Solo me faltabas tú, linda –Chocolove agradecía la presencia de Yoh en ese momento tan tenso, Horo salió de la sala para evitar continuar con la discusión.

- Yoh por favor sácame a este monstruo que llamo hijo – el gemelo rio levemente mientras se lavaba los brazos y manos, se colocó el tapaboca, Pilika estaba sudando por causa del dolor - ¡Sácalo de mis entrañas! ¡por favor! Y te juro que ya no volver a embarazarme –

El moreno no espero ese comentario por eso rápidamente interrumpió - Pero ¿qué paso con la promesa de que me querías dar 10 hijos? –

Ella miro sanguinariamente, con voz calmada le dijo a su amado esposo - Si quiere esos hijos te doy dos opciones: uno, te doy el premiso que me engañes con 9 mujeres para que tengas el resto que te falta – Yoh se acomodaba enfrente de las piernas de esa mujer para comenzar a revisar como venía el bebé pero escuchaba lo que decía su compañera de profesión, Chocolove esta atónico - Y la segunda opción es mi favorita: que tú los tengas porque yo no volveré a pasar por este sufrimiento - las enfermeras que estaban acompañando a Yoh ese parto se rieron ante esas palabras - Voy a pegarle a cada persona que dijo "este es el mejor momento de una mujer" ¡Pura patrañas! – el gemelo rio con mucha diversión igualmente lo hicieron que Tamao y Jeanne, Chocolove soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Necesito anestesia –ordeno el joven doctor, inyectaron a Pilika para después esperar unos minutos para que surtiera efecto la sustancia.

- Exhala e inhala, querida – escuchaba decir a su esposo.

- Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida – el efecto todavía no se presentaba, todavía podía sentir ese desgarrador dolor.

- ¿Duele mucho? – el moreno había querido preguntar eso desde que comenzaron las contracciones pero con eso de llegar al hospital se le había olvidado.

- Veamos… - con voz sarcástica decía ella - Si yo te preguntara ¿te duele? después de pegarte en tus partes favoritas ¿Qué me contestarías, amorcito? –

Ese tono de voz de ella le dio ñañaras al hombre, trago en seco - "No seas estúpida claro que me duele" eso diría yo –

Pilika aplaudió - Entonces, no seas estúpido por supuesto que duele, idiota –

Chocolove se alejó de su esposa hasta llegar a la esquina - Dame paciencia dios mío, dámela – se decía el moreno como si fuera su nuevo mantra.

- Bien, es hora de la acción – dijo Yoh una vez que termino el tiempo de espera, la mujer comenzó a empujar, su marido estaba atrás de ella secándole la frente también dándole palabras de aliento y besos en la frente - Pilika ya solo falta unos cuantos empujes y terminara tu dolor – alcanzo a escuchar ella entre los gemidos de dolor que emitía.

- Gracias, Yoh, te amo – contesto ella dulcemente ante ese aviso.

- Oye ¿y yo? – Chocolove no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

Giro el rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos grises de su pareja, le acaricio la mejilla - Esposo mío, en este momento yo te detesto con todo mi ser pero es producto del dolor, así que no te lo tomes personal – Pilika le dio un rápido beso en la boca para luego continuar con el labor.

**Afuera de la sala de parto…**

- Yo no quisiera pasar por esto – un desparramado Hao decía desde el asiento - Admiro a Chocolove por soportar a Pilika – recordó como el moreno hizo para cumplir con todos los antojos de ella y como la cuidaba en todo momento.

- Lástima que escuche eso –

Hao se levantó y fue con su novia para abrazarla -¿Por qué lo dices? –

Anna no sabía cómo decirles cierto asunto que los involucraba pero al final decidió comenzar suave - Amor, porque tu pasaras por lo mismo que Chocolove paso – el gemelo estaba tratando de comprender el significado de esa palabras - Tengo un retraso - con esas frases se congelo - Así es Hao estoy embarazada – Hao tenía la boca desencajada.

- ¡Felicidades semental! – decía un burlón Horo recargado en la pared.

- No… no puede ser si utilice condón ¿o no? – Hao sacudió la cabeza - ¿Ya lo verificarse? – él sabía que se escucharía feo esa pregunta pero era necesario antes de emocionarse pues la verdad le encanto escuchar esa grandiosa noticia.

- Ya lo verifique, Kanna me dio los resultados hoy – saco la hoja que se había mantenido en el bolsillo - Si no me crees puedes leerlo –le extendió el sobre.

Hao tomo de la muñeca a su novia y futura madre de su hijo - Seremos papás – la abrazo con mucho amor, estaba feliz por esa noticia - Olvida lo que dije antes – ella no se había esperado esa buena reacción por parte de él - Anna seremos papás, tu y yo –la tomo del rostro y la beso con suavidad después le dijo - Te amo –

- Yo igual - Anna se contagió de la emoción de él - Espero que con esto ya dejas de coquetearles a las enfermeras – comento entre dientes ella.

Él trago la saliva que se acumuló en la boca - Te prometo que ya no seguiré coqueteando - dijo sin ningún titubeo, Hao sabía que tenía que dar un buen ejemplo desde ahora a su hijo no nacido.

**En la sala de partos…** el sonido de un bebe retumbo en la sala, los que estaban afuera se miran entre ellos.

- Yeahh… soy papá - grito de felicidad y hasta brinco el ahora papá - Amor lo hiciste muy bien – rego besos cortos en todo el resto a su bella y muy amada mujer.

- Cállate, quiero descansar – con voz debilitada pedía ella pero con una felicidad en el rostro.

Chocolove vio como la enfermera se llevaba al bebe para limpiarlo y envolverlo en una manta amarrilla – Mira nuestro hijo – susurraba entre sollozos ese hombre, Pilika sostuvo al bebe entre sus brazos y observo al pequeño cretino que le causo mucho dolor a la hora de nacer pero desde que supo que estaba esperándolo ya ansiaba poder conocerlo y amarlo tan intensamente - Es precioso – escucho decir a su esposo que al parecer tenía miedo de tan solo tocarlo por ser tan pequeño.

- Es niña, Chocolove – le informo Yoh cerca de ellos – Una preciosa y saludable niña, amigos – con tanto alboroto no había repuesto que era pero la verdad no le importaba solo le importaba que estuviera sana.

- Soy papá de una linda niña… de una princesa… mi princesa –Chocolove lagrimaba, Pilika e Yoh observaban al sentimental papá - ¡Por dios! ¡tengo tantas ganas de llorar! –

- Pero, amor, ya estas llorando – ella con voz melosa le dijo.

Choco se secó las lágrimas y con voz firme pero aun así se escuchaba quebradiza - No me avergüenzas enfrente de nuestra hija – ese comentario hizo que rieran todos los que estaban en la sala de parto

- Te amo, Chocolove – Pilika miro fijamente a su esposo.

- Yo también te amo, mi vida – Choco descaso su frente con la de ella, se quedaron mirándose con tanto amor para luego darle un largo y profundo beso – Gracias por darme… no… por darnos este gran regalo que es nuestra hija – ella se sonrojo ante esas bellas palabras y por estos momentos hacia recordar porque se enamoró de este hombre tan maravilloso que tal vez no sea un galán como Hao, tan carismático como Yoh, tan elegante como Ren o tan enérgico como Horo; se enamoró de él por ser tan tierno, paciente y gracioso aunque el resto de las personas no entiendan sus chistes.

- Gracias por estar conmigo en esta vida - ella lo dijo con tanto amor y cariño que enterneció a Yoh y compañía, ese par de comentario hizo que su primogénita bostezara y se moviera, ambos padres observaron atento ante ese gesto tan lindo.

**Afuera en la sala…** Horo estaba caminando de un lado a otro, estaba angustiado porque no sabía cómo estaría su hermanita y el bebé, se mordía las uñas, Ren trataba de tranquilizarlo pero lo ignoraba.

Con paso lento llego el orgullos papá con hija en manos - Tío Usui… - Horo detuvo su andar y fue ante su cuñado, se quedó estático al ver como Chocolove estaban tan sonriente mientras mecía levemente ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo - Te quiero presentar a tu sobrina –

Horo no se esperaba que fuera niña, eso le había arruinado cierto negocio pero no le importo porque es su primera sobrina, su nuevo gran amor - Sobrina, es mi sobrina - Chocolove se la entregó al Tío - Es hermosa… es linda y tan pequeña – la observo enternecido, los demás amigos también se acercaron a verla, Anna abrazo con mucho ilusión a su novio porque dentro de algunos meses estaría en esta situación, Ren ya comprendía porque la insistencia de su madre para que fuera padre porque es lo más maravilloso de mundo, por eso con discreción observo como salía de la sala de parto Jeanne, la mujer de su sueño y su actual novia que por cierto nadie está enterado de ese hecho; Jeanne al ver ese bebe tan linda quería tener uno, así que tenía en mente comenzar a platicarlo con Ren; Tamao con su cámara digital comenzó a tomar fotos - Me alegra que se parezca a mi hermana –

Chocolove no se sintió ofendido por ese comentario por eso contesto - Yo también me alegro -

- ¿Cómo esta Pilika? – pregunto Hao al esposo.

- Está bien – contesto Yoh al instante que salió de la sala de parto, se le notaba fatigado – Ahora mismo la están llevando a una habitación para que descanse – mientras que todos seguían entretenidos con el recién nacido, este Hao agarro del brazo a su hermano.

- Yoh ¿adivina qué? – el gemelo menor noto feliz a su hermano y muy amoroso con Anna pues la estaba abrazando, al no obtener una respuesta - Serás tío dentro de nueve meses –

- ¿En serio?- le pregunto a esta Anna, ella sonriente asentía - ¡Felicidades! – abrazo a la pareja al mismo tiempo.

- Nadie se meterá con mi sobrina, ¡NADIE! – con voz amenazadora decía ese Usui - Y si alguien se mete, lo matare – la última frase lo hizo con una voz fúnebre que hizo que sintieran escalofríos los demás.

Hao se acero al feliz tío y lo abrazo – Hola cosita hermosa – sin dejar de ver a la bebe dijo - Me debes –

- Ok, luego de pago- el gemelo dejo al tío.

Chocolove entrecerró lo ojos - ¿Apostates ahora? – pregunto disimulando el enojo que lo estaba invadiendo porque ya se imaginaba la apuesta.

- Aposte que iba ser niño –

- ¡Qué ejemplo de tío eres! –el moreno alejo a su hija de su descarado Tío.

Jeanne recordó cierta cuenta pendiente ante ese peli celeste - Cierto, Horo - antes que pudiera reaccionar el Usui ya estaba en el suelo y con posibilidad de tener el ojo morado dentro de unas horas - Esto es por lo que anunciaste – Ren la agarro de los hombros para alejarla de Horo, la peli plateada está enojada y repitió con rabia esa frases tan vulgar -"Con más aplausos menos ropa", ¡eres un pervertido! –

- No te gusto esa frase – Horo-horo poco a poquito iba reincorporándose del golpe, pensó en una nueva frase que tal vez agradaría a esa mujer - ¿Qué te parece "más dinero más pelotas verán de Jeanne"? – estallo de risa ese Horo pero se silenciaron con las patadas esa chica, Chocolove giro para evitar que su hija fuera testigo de esa violenta escena en contra de su único tío.

- Doctores… mis amigos serian la enviada de todo Japón hasta esas series se quedarían cortos con las aventuras que tendrían mis amigos –dijo después de recuperarse de esa visión tan alucinada sobre sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué dices, Lyserg? –

- Nada, Tamao, no dije nada importante – el chico abrazo a la chica, ella se puso roja ante ese gesto.

Mientras tanto Anna y Horo todavía estaban estáticos, él no entendía ¿por qué dijo eso? ¿y en diablos estaba pensando?, pero sobre todo lo que más le preocupaba era ese tono coqueto hasta el punto seductor fue dirigido hacia ella… su amiga de la infancia - ¿Qué les pasa? – la voz de Yoh lo ayudo a dejar de pensar - ¿Qué le dijiste a esta Anna para que se quedara callada? – Horo la observo, era raro verla tan callada, por fin después de tantos años logro dejarla sin palabra; ella se notaba trastornada por lo que le dijo.

- Le dije… le dije… una broma –con tartamudez contesto el peli celeste ¿Verdad Anna? – se acercó a la rubia nuevamente y paso un brazo por los hombros de ella.

- Si me dijo una broma de… mal gusto – miro a su amigo, se quitó ese brazo para ir con Yoh – Hay que irnos – de la mano llevaba a su novio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Horo? – le preguntaba su linda compañera de clases.

- Si, Damuko - la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, fijo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – Solo estoy angustiado por mis exámenes finales, es eso solamente – mientras caminaba atrás de todas la parejas, Horo no dejaba de ver a es rubia - _¿Qué me pasa?, será que… otra vez… este _- el Usui se llevó una mano al corazón luego sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente - _No, no puede pasarme esto de nuevo, estoy feliz con Damuko, no… no quiero este sentimiento_ –

- Horo, me estas lastimando –la voz angustiosa de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Horo dejo de la presionar el hombro - Lo siento, Damuko – esa disculpa que dijo sintió que iba más allá de ese apretón que le dio.

Vio como Anna miraba a Damuko para después desviar su mirada hacia él, su corazón paro por un segundo para después desatarse, ahí supo este Horo – _No otra vez… _- bajo la mirada, tenía una angustia que lo estaba ahogando - Pensé que esto ya había desaparecido - susurro, estaba muy inconforme por lo que estaba resurgiendo dentro de él.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –

Levanto la mira hacia su novia y le dedico una tierna sonrisa pero en el fondo era una perfecta actuación – Dije que hay que apurarnos porque tengo hambre –jalo a su novia para abrazarla nuevamente, entre risas ese peli celeste miraba de reojo a esa rubia, la contemplo por unos minutos para después cerrar de golpe los ojos y desviar el rostro hace un costado.

Continuara…

* * *

Aplausos… Actualice! ¡Viva yo!

Ahora sí que tuve que imaginar bien este capítulo, el capítulo estaba planeado subirlo para principios de mes pero el tiempo se me vino encima pero lo importante es que actualice.

Estoy pensando en algo nuevo y siniestro entre Horo&Anna, creían que ya no tendrían complicaciones este Yoh&Anna ¡ingenuos! ya leerán más adelante… espero que no les moleste la idea pero es que hay que poner algo de emoción a la historias, aparte no tienen curiosidad porque Horo se comporta tan ácidamente con Anna ¿Qué hay detrás de esa actitud? ¿Qué le paso para que cambiara? (ya les di algunas pistas), sobre cómo se conocieron ellos tuve influencias.

Y contestando a mis queridos: **KaguyaMoon** y **Guest**; ¿sobre un lemon?… mmm… les agradara leer que si lo tengo contemplado a pesar que no soy muy buena en eso, por cierto me alegro saber lo que quieren y no pienso mal de ustedes.

**Nina**: siempre es una alegría contar con tus comentarios

¿Quieren lemon fuerte o ligero?, me avisan.

**Este capítulo está dedicado a nuestros papás que esperaron por nosotros por largos 9 meses, también a nuestra mamás que cargaron con nosotros durante ese período pero hay que darles unos aplausos a las mamás que nos soportaron dentro de ellas y que ahora nos soportan fuera de ellas ¡son mujeres increíbles!**

**Una limosnita… ¿limosna?, ¡No!... Un REVIEW para esta loca Dj… ¡eso suena mejor!**

**"**Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g**.**


	17. Si fueramos un Harén?

En una habitación que está en total oscuridad se podía escuchar respiraciones entrecortadas y leves gemidos producidos por cada beso que se daban esa pareja que se encontraban recostada en esa cómoda cama, esos besos apasionados aumentaba la temperatura de esa habitación como en los cuerpos de esos chicos.

La mano traviesa del chico estaba deslizándose lentamente de la pierna pasando por el muslo hasta alojarse en la cintura de la chica, ante ese acto ella agradeció traer puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, cuando él dejo de besarla para atacar con leves mordiscos en el cuello, no le importaba que le dejara marcas porque la verdad la sensación era mágica y muy agradable; ella no quería detenerlo pero era necesario - Yoh… hay que parar – ella le acariciaba la mejilla para tranquilizarle la excitación que era envuelto.

- Cierto – Yoh se alejó de ese cuerpo tan deseable y afortunadamente era suyo – Uf… eso fue intenso – se le notaba las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ni que me lo digas – se sentó en la cama, se arregló la blusa y cabello - Creo que es hora de bajar – tanto él y ella habían subido a la habitación del chico para encontrar el Cd de Bob Love pero una vez que lo encontraron empezaron a darse ciertas muestras de afecto que escalaron de nivel de intensidad.

- Tu ve primero… –Yoh agarro la almohada para reposarlo sobre la pelvis. – Vete, yo luego te alcanzo - la mirada intrigante por parte de ella lo puso nervioso - No te preocupes por mí – estaba abochornado que su cuerpo haya reaccionado tan condenadamente bien, eso era algo bueno pero no en ese momento.

Anna miro hacia la almohada y capto en seguida el problema, había cierto asuntito despierto, no era la primera vez que sucedía accidentes como estos desde comenzaron a besarse con más intensidad - Tárdate todo el tiempo que quieras - calmadamente le dijo, se fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio - Nos vemos abajo – Yoh movía la cabeza.

En la planta baja se encontraba los amigos de Hao e Yoh para festejar el cumpleaños de ellos, en el patio trasero de una hermosa casa se estaba llevando a cabo una parrillada como forma de celebrar el cumpleaños número 17 de los gemelos Asakuras, en la fiesta estaban los abuelos, los padres y amigos cercanos de los cumpleañeros.

Había música, comida, bebidas y mucha diversión que era provocado por cada relato bochornoso que contaba el señor Mikihisa sobre los gemelos.

- Que rica comida – exclamaba Chocolove a la vez que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – su cuñado estaba a su lado – La carne estaba muy jugosa y mi ensalada de papa estuvo muy suculenta –

- Son un par de glotones – decía con mucho desdén el chinito, giro para ver alrededor - Ya se tardó Yoh en regresar-

- De seguro está haciendo cochinadas con Anna - la voz tan seductora de Hao hizo que tanto Chocolove, Horo y Ren lo miraran fijamente - Vi que lo acompaño – con una sonrisa pícara pues ya se imaginaba que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Tú crees que estén haciendo "eso"? – al escuchar eso por parte de Ren a Horo le incomodo que pensaran que su amiga e Yoh estuvieran teniendo relaciones, le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad y sentía una furia naciendo dentro de su cuerpo, agarro la botella de la cerveza para darle un gran trago.

- Tal vez no estén haciendo "eso" tal vez están dándose los previos antes de "eso" – el gemelo mayor hablo con mucha sabiduría ante ese tema, Ren recapacito en esas palabra, Horo por su parte no le agradaba que ellos pensaran tal cosa.

- "Eso", "Eso"… solo escucho esa palabra - hablo con mucha exasperación ese moreno pues no entendía de qué diablos hablan ese par - ¿Qué quieren decir con "eso"? –

El castaño se llevó una mano a la frente – "Eso" es la palabra clave que le damos a la palabra sexo, Chocolove –

- Pues dígalo así –

- Es que no quiero que escuche mis padres y mis abuelos, idiota – susurro mientras venia como su dulce mamá paso a un lado de ellos – Seria bochornoso que ellos nos escucharan hablar sobre ese tema - Choco por fin comprendió.

- Mira ya bajo Anna – codeo Ren a Hao, ambos vieron como ella salía de la casa para ir hasta la banca de madera en donde estaban sus amigas - Creo que no pasó nada entre ellos -

El Usui examino la apariencia de ella - Esta ligeramente desarreglada –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – el gemelo mayor giro a ver otra vez a la chica - Si yo la veo bien –

Horo amplio la sonrisa y con una actitud creída - Yo no pierdo detalle de cómo están tan bien arregladas las hermosas mujeres - sus amigos miraron extrañados a ese peli celeste mientras que éste se llevaba la cerveza a los labios sin despejar la mirada sobre esa rubia, sacudió la cabeza y de modo salvaje coloco la cerveza en la mesa haciendo que se derramara, su corazón estaba agitado – Lo que trato de decir es que… que - tartamudeaba el chico porque estaba nervioso por su comentario anterior.

- Eres un fisgón – Horo observo a su salvador que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Exacto, Manta, ¡soy un maldito fisgón! – abrazo al recién llegado, le estaba agradecido por su ayuda.

Ren y Hao se miraron entre ellos, se notaban que estaban analizando lo que dijo Manta, se produjo un ambiente denso - ¡Eres un pervertido de primera! – el grito indignado por parte del moreno pues se imaginó a su cuñado espiando a las mujeres en las regaderas, ese grito disolvió ese ambiente.

El peli celeste espero que el tema terminara por su bien - Horo ¿crees que Anna es hermosa? – esa pregunta había deseado no haberlo escuchado por parte de Ren que lo hostigaba con la mirada, sabía que ese maldito comentario le daría repercusiones.

- ¿Hermosa? ¿Anna? – la mirada fijas de esos cuatros chicos sobre de él le hizo temblar hasta comenzó a sudar - Anna… Anna Kyoyama ¿de ella hablamos? - asintió el chinito, Horo se estaba dando aire con las manos pues de repente sentía mucho calor, soltó un ligero suspiro, se rindió pues no tenía otra opción que contestar con la verdad - Claro que es hermosa – mientras decía eso giro a ver a la rubia, sonrío brevemente sus otros amigo también vieron a la chica; dejo de observarla y agrego rápidamente para evitar que el tema siguiera – Aparte es normal en mi saber si algo paso con ella, ya sea su ropa o vida familiar, soy su amigo de la infancia la conozco muy bien, recuérdenlo – cuando giro a ver a sus amigos distinguió como llega el otro festejado - ¡Yoh por fin llegas! -

Anna sintió las miradas de los amigos de su novio, eso le indicaba que estaban hablando de ella - Tardaste en bajar – Jeanne la miro con picardía, ese comentario hizo que le pusiera atención - ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – subía y bajaba las cejas con mucha sugerencia.

Se aclaró la garganta - Estaba muy escondido el CD – no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los momentos antes.

- Mentirosa – dijo la peli plateada con mucha diversión - Eres una picara – la codeo en las costillas.

- ¿Por qué es una picara? – en tono inocente preguntaba Pilika que era acompañada de Tamao.

- Porque…- el tono insinuante que comenzaba Jeanne no le dio buena espina a la rubia.

- Creo que este sitio no es el lugar apropiado para que le expliques – Anna la interrumpió abruptamente.

- Aguas fiestas – mostro la lengua de forma infantil a la rubia. – Dime ya averiguaste ¿Por qué, Horo, cambio su actitud contigo? – susurro para que Pilika y Tamao no la escucharan.

Esa era Jeanne, la que cambia el tema de forma drástica, Anna soltó un suspiro – No, no lo he averiguado ni quiero hacerlo – se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos, Anna, tenemos que resolver ese misterio –

Giro a ver a su amiga - ¿Tenemos?, eres tú la que estas más interesada –

- No seas mentirosa, tú también estas interesada – entre cerro los ojos – Yo sé que quieres saberlo –

- No, no quiero saberlo – la rubia subió el tono de voz - Ya acepte que nunca lo sabré – con una actitud resignada.

- ¿Qué nunca sabrás? – la interrupción de Tamao hizo temblar a Anna.

- Sobre por qué Horo cambio con ella – de forma desinteresada hablo la francesita.

- Oh –

Esa reacción y el rostro angustioso por parte de esa peli rosa hizo que Jeanne sospechara - ¿Tu sabes algo? – soltó una risita nerviosa la peli rosa.-

- Ella no sabe nada – hablo con tranquilidad Pilika que abrazo por los hombros a Tamao mientras sonreía ampliamente y miraba.

Anna examino esa sonrisa y esa forma en que se miraban sus dos amigas, ese gesto le indicaba que la Usui tanto Tamao le ocultaban algo - ¿De verdad no saben nada? – se levantó de la silla para estar cara a cara con su dos amigas de la infancia.

- Anna, nos conoces desde años, nosotras no sabemos nada – con una actitud seria que le era muy raro ver en Pilika.

Jeanne que estaba expectante al ver ese duelo de miradas que se daban Anna y Pilika, era la primera vez que veía esa reacción por parte de esas dos tan buenas amigas. – Te creeré por esta vez – la rubia arrastro cada palabra y en todo momento teniendo una sonrisa gentil sobre el rostro.

- Tengo sed – Pilika giro sobre los talones para caminar hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

- Voy contigo – Tamao fue tras de su amiga.

Jeanne vio como desaprecio la sonrisa de Anna - ¿En qué piensas? –

- Que ellas me están mintiendo – sin despejar de ver a sus dos amigas que se acercaron la una a la otra en la mesa mientras se servían refresco, vio como cuchicheaban entre ellas - Tienes suerte, Jeanne –

- ¿Suerte? –

Volteo a ver a Jeanne - Sí que la tienes – con cierto toque de ironía hablaba - Porque ahora tengo un gran impulso de saber del porque cambio Horokeu –- vio al peli celeste antes de volver a sentarse al lado de Jeanne - Agradeceré a Tamao y Pilika - señalo discretamente a sus amigas

- Yoh... por fin bajas – decía muy apresurado el peli celeste mientras agitaba la mano a un lado a otro - ¡Señora ya está aquí! ¿ya se puede partir el pastel? –

- Que ansioso estas Horo – comento el gemelo menor.

- Es que… es que…tengo que ir a llamar a Damuko – mintió él pues la verdad se sentía incómodo por los comentarios que hubo por parte de Hao y Ren respecto a esta Anna que involucraba a su amigo presente, su espíritu fiestero se esfumo ahora quería estar al lado en su habitación para despejar su mente.

Con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro del gemelo - ¿Por qué no la invitaste? –

- Es que ella ya tenía un compromiso con Marion – ahora si estaba siendo sincero, Horo le había suplicado a su novia que lo acompañara pero como es muy buena amiga de Marion no le podía fallar, eso adoraba de Damuko su lealtad a sus amigos - Pero te manda una felicitación, unos besos que no voy a darte - poniendo la manos como escudo que produjo una risita por parte de sus amigos presentes - Y claro un regalo – le aventó una caja mediana.

Yoh abrió la caja que contenía una oso de peluche - Es un amor tu novia, no la dejes ir – palmeo la espalda del azul.

- Por supuesto, sería un idiota si lo hiciera - agarro de nueva cuenta la cerveza - No todo el tiempo encuentras una chica tan maravillosa –

- Te entiendo –Yoh observo a esta Anna que estaba sonriendo ante las locuras que seguramente estaba escuchando por parte de Jeanne pero se extrañó a ver como Pilika estaba muy pensativa junto a Tamao que no despegaba la mirada del piso.

- ¡Traje más cerveza! – anuncio Lyserg que traía dos cajas de cerveza que las coloco sobre la mesa – No fue fácil, tuve que pedirle de favor a un señor que me las compraras – les contaba.

- ¡A seguir festejando! – un grito eufórico por parte de Hao, la música retumbo en esa casa mientras que los chicos platicaban y uno que otra pareja bailaban; en el comedor estaba el gran pastel de chocolate para esos gemelos.

Después de media hora de diversión era la hora de partir el pastel, le cantaron a los gemelos el típico "Feliz cumpleaños"; cada chico y familiar saboreaban el pastel alrededor de esa mesa redonda.

El tintineo de una copa hizo que los jóvenes miraran a la anciana - Quiero decirles unas palabras a mis nietos - Hao al igual que Yoh no paraban de observar a su abuela - Espero que en este año ya maduren y que trabajen – Yoh soltó una risita mientras que Hao cerro los ojos ante ese comentario tan acido por parte de su abuela.

- ¡Mamá! – la regaño la señora Keiko.

- Ya estoy harta de oír tus quejas por estos niños mimados - sin recatarse hablaba la señora, risas discretas se podían escuchar ante ese ambiente silencioso - Y todo es la culpa de Yohemei que les cuenta cada historia de sus años de juventud –

El abuelo casi se atragantaba con el trozo de pastel - Ya basta, Kino – dijo una vez recuperándose - Deja de regañarlos, hoy que es su cumpleaños, aparte debería darte gusto el saber lo tan astutos e ingeniosos que son a la hora de realizar las bromas – los gemelos sonrieron con orgullo al escuchar como su abuelo los defendía.

- Mi niños ya soy casi unos adultos – la señora estaba atrás de los gemelos para así lograr abrazarlos a la vez que comían el delicioso pastel - Espero que no me hagan abuela tan pronto, lo digo más por ti Hao – hablo fuerte y claro la señora.

- ¡Mamá! – gritaron al unísono ambos gemelos que estaban tan rojos como un tomate, estaban tan avergonzados por ese comentario y por las risas burlonas por parte de los invitados.

- Bueno, no quiero sonar aburrido pero nos tenemos que ir – Horo dejaba el plato y se levantó de la silla - Tengo que ir a ver a Damuko – se excusó el chico. – Vamos, Pilika -

La chica abrazaba amorosamente a su novio - Pero mi papá me dijo que… - se comenzaba a quejar pero al ver el rostro de Anna cambio de parecer, soltó a Chocolove para ir al lado de Horo - Sabes tienes razón, estoy muy cansada… ¿Tamao? –

De forma rápida también fue con ese par de hermanos - Yo también estoy cansadísima – todos miraban raro a esas chicas que parecían que estaban huyendo de algo.

- Tamao –

La voz protestante de ese ingles hizo que se le estrujaba el corazón a la peli rosa - Lyserg… discúlpame – ella había quedado que él la llevara a casa pero no contaba que su madre saliera de viaje para ver a su abuela que estaba delicada de salud - Mi mamá está de viaje y por consecuencia voy estar por un tiempo en la casa de Pilika – ese trio se despedía, Anna no dejo de prestarles atención.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun**

Ya había pasado una semana de ese evento, ese día domingo estaba hermosísimo, el sol resplandecía con un fulgor, el calor era medianamente soportable había niños jugando futbol, otros paseando con sus mascotas, había algunas parejas, familias enteras y etc…

Así que piensas dar otro paso más en tu relación – de forma reflexiva hablaba ese chinito - ¿Te sientes preparado para ese paso, Yoh? – Ren observo al gemelo con una disimulada tranquilidad pues la verdad estaba algo shokeado al oír que su mejor amigo quiere expresar su amor por Anna en forma carnal pues según él los besos ya no le basta.

- Sí, estoy preparado –

- ¿Y Anna? – Yoh se sorprendió por esa forma brusca en que le pregunto este Ren, era obvio esa reacción por parte Ren porque quiere mucho a Anna que es su mejor amiga y con la que se siente más identificado.

- Ella no – la cara de pocos amigos que le daba Ren le indicaba que estaba pensando que tal vez obligaría a esta Anna - Estate tranquilo no soy del tipo que obliga, esperare hasta que ella esté preparada - este Yoh estaba cómodamente sentado en esas bancas que estaban enfrente de esa fuente de agua; en ese parque estaban esperando la llegada de Hao que los había citado en ese lugar.

- ¿Sabes que querrá, tu hermano?- se encogió de hombros ese gemelo, durante la mañana Hao, unas horas más tarde recibió una mensaje de texto que le indicaba el lugar en donde se verían y también le indicaba la hora de encuentro, su hermano estaba loco porque podía habérselo dicho en la casa, sin duda Hao le gustaba el misterio.

- Hola, muchachos… - un muy sonriente Hao saludaba - ¿Solamente están ustedes? –

- ¿Quién más tendría que estar aquí? – estaba molesto Ren pues tuvo que cancelar una cita con Jeanne por culpa de ese gemelo que le mando un mensaje urgente. - ¿Qué es lo tan importante que nos ibas a decir? -

Hao ignoraba las preguntas porque su atención estaba al horizonte en donde noto dos sombras que reconocía y comenzó a brincar a la vez que agitaban los brazos en el aire - ¡Ya llegaron! –

Ren e Yoh miraron hacia esa dirección que venían Lyserg, Chocolove y Horo-horo - ¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia, Hao? – dijo el moreno que fue abrazado por Hao. – Por tu culpa no vi mi programa favorito de comediantes – lloriqueaba.

Espero que todos estuvieran juntos y en forma de circulo rodearon a Hao - Como sabrán todos tenemos novias… - miro al inglés - Bueno en tu caso, Lyserg, sólo falta que se lo pidas - Lyserg resoplo porque sabía que ya tenía que decirle pero todavía no encontraba el momento adecuado - En fin, todos saben que mi hermano quiere tener sexo con Anna -

- ¡Hao! –Yoh grito histéricamente, estaba avergonzado por la forma tan sencillo que dijo eso su gemelo; sus amigos asentía.

- Yo no lo sabía pero se agradece la información – el muy sonriente moreno decía, entrecerró los ojos y le dio de palmadas la espalda al gemelo menor - Eres un pillín – ese susurro incremento el ardor de las mejillas de Yoh.

Después de ver al incomodo de Yoh hablo este Ren con mucha dureza - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? -

- Como amigos que somos tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros – Hao miro a cada uno - Por eso tenemos que ayudar a Yoh –

- Quieres que le demos una mano – agito la mano ese peli celeste.

- ¡Oigan! – el centro de esa platica estaba que ya no aguantaba el ardor de todo el rostro por los comentarios de su hermano y amigos.

- No, pero… - Hao se detuvo a meditar ante esa sugerencia de Horo - Buena idea - él sintió la mirada de odio por parte de su gemelo - Lo que trato de decir es que si Yoh va ser el primero en dar ese gran paso no será el último en hacerlo, tal vez uno de nosotros seguirá ese ejemplo - sus compadres ya comenzaba a captar la idea de Hao - Por eso he pensado que debemos estar preparado, por eso les pediré que me sigan sin objeción – vieron como Hao comenzó a caminar, se miraron entre ellos… el primero que fue tras de él fue este Lyserg luego Ren y así los demás.

**Fun… fun… fun… love…fun… fun… fun**

En una tienda de sex shop se encontraba nuestros atractivos chicos que estaban paseando por ese lugar, al principio se negaron a entrar ahí pero la curiosidad pudo más que toda esa timidez que los embargo.

Cada chico paseo por esos pasillos lleno de ropa atrevida y disfraces, en las paredes tenía un color rosa fluorescente, en cada pared había distintas imágenes eróticas también había juguetes, cremas, películas, máscaras, música, látigos y etc…

Después de vagar por quince minutos se reunieron en el mostrador, ahí había una mujer tan sexy tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, tenía unas curvas despampanantes, unos ojos verdes, una cara angelical que te quita el aliento y una sonrisa tan linda que te emboban, los chicos caminaron lentamente pues estaban hipnotizado por esa belleza, son consciente que tienen novia pero no es malo ver a veces otras mercancías – Nos puedes mostrar lo que te dije – Hao hablo con tono sensual a la mujer.

ella le giño un ojo al chico, ese gesto los dejos más idiotizados; la mujer desapareció por breves segundos hasta que volvió con varias cajitas – Aquí esta – los chicos observaron esas pequeñas cajas - Tenemos diferentes preservativos que son: de sabor, fluorescentes, con textura, con lubricante, con espermicida, con retardante, aromáticos, con vibrador, extra finos, condones anatómicos, también los tenemos de distintos tamaños: extra grande y estrecho…- junto a esas explicaciones mostraba las cajitas, los chicos estaba sorprendidos de la variedad que existía, Hao tenía una sonrisa socarrona al ver a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta - También tenemos condones hipoalergénicos, Efecto calor, Extrafuerte y Extrafino – la empleada seguía con el muestrario, una vez que termino vio fijamente a sus clientes - ¿Cuáles les apetece? – preguntaba la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa tan linda y radiante que puede lograr tranquilizar a sus clientes pero no funcionaba con ellos.

- ¿Apetece?, ¿es comida? ¡por dios yo sólo quiero un simple preservativo!- Yoh se rascaba la cabeza tenía un extremo sonrojo - Es la primera vez que compro uno –

Hao tanto los otros no le hacían caso al lloriqueo de ese chico, miro cada cajita - Yo quiero para sentir más por eso quiero este – Hao con un movimiento sagaz agarro esa pequeña caja.

- ¿Y usted? – la empleada observo al guapo peli verde que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Me da un poco más de tiempo es un pregunta muy difícil – recargo los brazo sobre el mostrador mientras se fijaba en cada uno de los preservativos.

Ren tomo dos cajas y le hablo amablemente a la mujer que los atendía - Me puede explicar que función tiene el efecto calor –

- ¿Y el efecto retardado? – agregó también el inglés que era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ese preservativo.

La joven mujer agarro la caja que tenía Ren – El efecto calor consiste que tienen un revestimiento interno con una sustancia que crea una sensación de calor similar a un masaje, es muy bueno – le devolvió la cajita al chico para luego observar a Lyserg – El retardante previenen la eyaculación precoz que afecta a un gran porcentaje de los hombres, poseen sustancias anestésicas que resta sensibilidad, así se retrasa el momento del clímax, es muy bueno para los que van a tener su primera vez -

- Ese te conviene Yoh - el nombrado miraba a Hao como queriendo matarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo elegiría? -

Hao rio brevemente para después explicarle - Que tal si estas tan nervioso que de repente cuando ya vas a introducirte en ella pasa lo peor… ¡Te desinflaste! –

Yoh se dio cuenta que su hermano se ingeniaba para dar analogías - Que forma tan elegante hablas, hermano -

- Hay variedad de condones – Lyserg miraba uno preservativo y luego otro, estaba confundido por eso se agarraba la cabeza, la hermosa mujer sólo los miraba atentamente.

- ¿Qué sabor le gustara a Pilika? – el moreno dijo en voz alta sin tener en cuenta como cierta persona lo miraba - ¿Cuál le gustara? ¿el de chocolate o fresa? ¿o vainilla?, ¡que estúpido soy! su sabor favorito es mora azul… - giro a ver a la amable comerciante - ¿Tienes un condón de sabor mora azul? – la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente para ir por ese preservativo, Choco estaba feliz hasta que sintió un golpe en las costillas - ¡Ay cuñado, eso dolió! – encaro a su cuñado para decirle unas cuantas verdades junto con unas grosería pero se quedó en seco pues la mirada que le daba lo asusto.

Horo tenía una cara tenebrosa que le dio escalofríos al moreno y un mirada asesina – Te dolerá más cuando te corte el cuello – en un tono frio le comento, luego tomo del hombro al Lyserg para que lo viera también - No desperdicien su dinero en comprar un condón que no lo utilizaran con Tamao – apretó el hombro de Lyserg - Ni con mi hermanita – giro a ver al moreno - ¿Entendido? – con una risa tensa y macabra acompaño esa pregunta.

Lyserg y Chocolove se miraron entre sí para después decir al mismo tiempo - Si señor –Yoh le iba a preguntar a Hao ¿Por qué no invito a Manta? pero al ver la escena de Usui comprendió que no sería muy agradable para el primo de su novia ver como compraba los preservativo que utilizaría a la hora de tener sexo con su prima.

- ¿Por qué aceptamos venir? – era claro el enojo del Usui que no había hablado hasta ahora, se le veía incómodo.

- Somos amigos y como amigos tenemos que apoyarnos – contesto Hao desinteresadamente mientras leía un folleto de ropa interior para mujeres - Aparte es bueno estar preparados por si ocurre una "emergencia"– hizo comillas con las manos.

- Yo todavía estoy lejos de tener una "emergencia" como tú dices – Horo se acercó al mostrador y agarro un condón, él no escucho toda esa información por parte de esa linda chica porque la verdad ya se sabía los tipos de condones todo gracias al internet, también porque no era la primera vez que entraba en una tienda de sexo y que compraba un preservativo, sin querer recordó que hace dos años atrás se compró su primer condón, sacudió la cabeza para olvidar ese momento muy importantes en su vida - Apenas llevo poco tiempo de estar de novio de Damuko ¿para qué quiero un condón en este momento? –retomo el tema anterior.

- Horo, tu eres el más seguro que llegue a la última base sin pasar por segunda – Hao dejo a un lado el folleto y miro con mucha arrogancia al Usui.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – se puso rabioso ante esa insinuación por parte de él pues le daba entender que tal vez pensaba que Damuko era una fácil.

- Que eres un impulsivo, muy pasional y por eso tienes que tener un condón –

- Cállate – le tapó la boca al gemelo mayor - Así que piensas tener sexo con Anna – soltó a Hao para así ir al lado de Yoh.

- Si – se recargo en el mostrador ese gemelo.

Horo dijo con voz profunda - Si me entero que la obligaste sabes que te matare –

Giro a ver al peli celeste que le hablo en tono amenazante – Horo -

Esa forma de decir su nombre le daba entender que quería una explicación – Yoh, ella es… es…- buscaba una palabra que expresara lo que significa ella en su vida - Es muy especial para mí – no quería haberse escuchado cursi con esas palabras - No te perdonaría si le haces daño, ¿me entiendes? –

- Oye, yo no la lastimare ni la obligaría en hacer algo que no quiera – se sentía ofendido que Horo pensara que podría hacerle daño a ella, eso lo hizo enojarse - ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella? –

- ¿No puedo ser sobreprotector con ella? – miro a los ojos a Yoh, ambos chicos tenían el ceño fruncido.

- No es normal en ti cuando se trata de Anna, es raro que querías protegerla pues la mayoría de tiempo estas peleando con ella - comentaba fieramente el castaño - ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Me pasa que me puedo preocupar por ella… ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho – le dio un golpe al mostrador - La conozco mejor que tú, tenemos una amistad de años y creo que eso me da el derecho de querer protegerla de cualquier tipo indeseable y deseable, ¡maldita sea! – casi gritando le hablaba, Choco fue atrás de ese peli celeste que estaba aborde de un ira bestial, era la primera vez que veían tan enfurecido al peli celeste con Yoh.

- Si la quieres mucho y es tan especial para ti ¿porque la tratas tan mal con tus comentarios sarcásticos junto con esa actitud indiferente? ¡Dime! – con actitud altanera respondía ese gemelo menor, pues ya estaba harto de ver como ese Usui trataba mal a su novia por eso aprovecho en enfrentarlo.

- Ahora criticas mi forma de ser con ella – acorto la distancia hasta estar cara a cara con Yoh, ambos chicos se miraba con fiereza - Yo la trato así porque es mi forma de protegerla y protegerme – comentaba sin importarle de cómo reaccionaría el novio de su amiga ante lo dicho - Tu no entenderías porque soy así con ella, nunca lo entenderás –

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices?, voy a ser sincero, estoy harto de cómo se comportan ustedes dos – Yoh vio como Horo apretaba los puños y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro – Así que cuéntame y tal vez así te comprenda–

– No te lo voy a decir porque si te lo cuento – dejo de verlo para comenzar agarrar tres cajas de preservativo de diferentes tipos y se lo dio a la señorita – Si te digo el motivo… tú ya no querrás estar a mi lado - la señorita le dio la cuenta, Horo de dio un par de billetes y recibió la mercancía que compro - ¿Saben?, ya me hartaron – con enojo los veía a ellos pero más a Yoh que le causo ese malestar - Me voy a mi entrenamiento –

- Espérame – Chocolove salió junto a él que iba muy apresurado.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun**

Caminaron en silencio por quince minutos, Chocolove noto como todavía tenía el ceño fruncido su amigo - ¿Qué tienes, Horo? –

- Nada – enfadado contesto - ¡Demonios! – pateo una piedra para lograr desahogarse.

- No me trago eso – detuvo a Horo, se quedaron viendo - Tú tienes algo, últimamente has actuado raro – Choco noto esa nueva actitud de su amigo después del día de las madres, su amigo estaba más frustrado, fácilmente se irritaba y estaba muy silencioso.

Horo saco el aire que retuvo y se desordeno el cabello – Es que… es que…- se recargo en el poster de luz, observo al moreno y opto en decirle a medias la verdad – Últimamente he estado confundido, es que pensé que cierta "cosa" había muerto pero no, todavía está vivo y todo por culpa de ella que me hace sentir esa "cosa" –

Chocolove parpadeo varias veces - No entiendo -

- Ni yo – soltó con frustración, vio el rostro del novio de su hermana que al parecer no le entendía - Vamos - dejo el poster para seguir caminando rápidamente pues estaba muy atrasado.

**Fun… fun… love… love…fun… fun**

Una vez que fue por la mochila que contenía su equipamiento dejo la casa, Chocolove se quedó con Pilika que gracias a los grandes espíritus estaban en casa sus papás, Horo odiaba salir los domingo, en ese día siempre se quedaba a dormir hasta tarde pero ahora no podía pues últimamente se la pasaba entrenando, pero ahora su entrenamiento era extremo porque ya faltaba poco para el examen que se realizaría el viernes próximo por eso se intensificó la rutina.

Su entrenamiento se realizaba la mayoría de las veces en el patio de la escuela y en otras ocasiones en el parque cerca de la casa de los Usui; pero en esta ocasión se realizaba el entrenamiento en el departamento de la familia Kyoyama que tenía un gym privado que utilizaba el señor Kyoyama.

El sonido de la música que daba el ambiente necesario y aportaba energía al deportista que siguiera con la rutina pero este chico ya no podía más - Ya esto al límite – gimió el pobre Usui que paro su labor para secarse con la manga el sudor de la frente - Renuncio – entre jadeos hablo mientras se recostaba en el piso.

- Sólo te falta unos cuantas abdominales – Anna estaba cómodamente sentada en una silla, leyendo una revista y bebiendo el té - No es difícil de hacer –

- He hecho como 150 abdominales… ¡me duele el estómago! – se levantó, estaba indignado porque noto que ella ni le ponía atención, eso le hirvió la sangre - Ni siquiera me estás viendo, ¡estoy harto! – agarro la toalla para luego irse del gym.

- Horokeu vuelve aquí – dejo a un lado la revista y fue tras su amigo que estaba en la terraza descansando en esa silla tipo playero - Tienes que seguir con la rutina, me debes otras 150 abdominales –

- Tú no lo estás haciendo y así que déjame en paz – se colocó en el rostro la toalla para dejar de ver a su amiga y sólo sentir la rica ráfaga de aire que lo estaba refrescando.

- Para que tengo que hacer abdominales si yo ya soy muy atractiva – se señaló el cuerpo, pero la verdad era que claro que hacia ejercicio pero no le iba a decir a su amigo.

- Vanidosa - soltó él mientras se quitaba la toalla del rostro y luego se deshacía de la sudadera - Hace calor –

Anna que estaba recargada y viendo como el atardecer desaparecía giro a ver a su amigo que se estaba ahora quitándose la camiseta - ¿Qué haces? –

Se detuvo y miro extrañado a su amiga - Me la estoy quitando ¿no ves? – siguió hasta quitarse la prenda y estar con el pecho desnudo

- Ya lo sé, lo que estoy viendo – Anna dijo enojada mientras veía el torso desnudo de su amigo - Lo que trato de decir es que no te lo quites aquí afuera te puedes enfermar – ella se sintió abochornada al decir esas palabras por eso se adentró al departamento dejando a un atolondrado Horo que no se creía lo que oyó y en ese tono de voz de clara preocupación.

El chico fue tras de ella hasta la sala en donde la encontró sentada y viendo la tele - ¿Te preocupas por mí? – mirándola esperanzado que le respondiera asertivamente.

Anna suspiro - No, bueno sí, eres mi amigo y es obvio que me preocupe por ti – esas palabras hizo que Horo se sintiera feliz y que su corazón palpitara fuertemente, ya había olvidado o más bien había ignorado estas sensaciones que estaban surgiendo nuevamente, ella lo miro de reojo y con voz burlón - También es que no quiero que los vecino del edifico de enfrente vean tus miserias – claramente ese era una mentira porque el edificio de enfrente estaba más de 30 metros lejos de ellos y dudaba que podrían verlo.

- Mis miserias –repitió esas palabras en una forma pensativa, se sentó al lado de ella y sin dejar de verla, le sonrió - Claro, miserias – se recargo y le paso un brazo atrás de ella. – Estas miserias – se señaló el cuerpo, ella lo miro de reojo para después ver hacia la televisión, el chico se interpuso enfrente de ella - Por favor, admite que estoy muy bien… - Horo se acercó a Anna hasta que su frente tocara la de ella, coloco sus bazos a los lados de ella para encerrarla; ella no se intimida por nada y nadie, se atrevió a ver el buen torso desnudo de él que brillaba por el sudor - ¿Quieres tocar? – susurro él al ver como ella estaba examinándolo.

Dejo de ver esos músculos y para ver a su amigo – No -

Horo se alejó de ella un poco - ¿Cómo qué no? – la mirada que ella le había hecho indicaba que por supuesto que quería pero no iba admitirlo - Venga – agarro ambas manos de ella para que lo tocara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Anna se sorprendió por el atrevimiento por parte de él que estaba guiando sus manos; comenzó a tocarlo por los pectorales superiores después con los dedos delineaba cada musculo de ese abdomen marcado, Horo soltó las manos para que ella siguiera pero no espero que ella le diera una fuerte golpe en el estómago – Si vuelves hacer eso te dejo sin herederos –

- Amenaza captada - dijo por último para después caer al suelo en posición fetal, estaba dando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse, Anna observaba la tele pues estaba pasando su serie favorita - Anna, me voy a mi casa – agarro la camisa y la mochila que descansaba en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Horo no piensas en darte una ducha? - veía como el chico guardaba la sudadera en el morral – Lo digo porque apestas a sudor –

Él se olisqueo, se aguantó el olor - Estoy bien – se volvía a colocar la camisa y se colocaba el morral.

Anna se levantó - Utiliza el cuarto de baño – le ordeno - No deseo que tu mamá piense que no soy una mala anfitriona –

Horo se rio ante ese temor por parte de esa chica - Ella nunca pensaría mal de ti y menos mi papá – sus padres adoraban a esta Anna pues era la hija mayor que siempre han deseado - Sobre la ducha te cuento que cuando llegue a mi casa me baño… -

- No me dijiste que saldrías hoy con Damuko – el peli celeste se había olvidado de su cita programaba lo bueno es que Anna se lo recordó - No te dará tiempo de estar preparado para tu cita - ella había calculado el tiempo de recorrido de su casa hasta el hogar de los Usui - Anda ve a bañarte, no es la primera vez que te bañas aquí, te daré una toalla y si quieres le pido a mi servidumbre que laven tu ropa sucia –

- Eso es mucha generosidad por tu parte – susurro inocentemente él ganándose como respuesta una mirada fría por parte de ella - La última vez que tome una ducha aquí tenía 13 años – recordó jovialmente mientras levemente un sonrojo le invadía en las mejillas, tuvo que darle la espalda a ella pues no quería que lo viera en ese estado pues recordó cierta momento que lo hizo cambiar.

- Cierto, antes que te volvieras un patán – con algo de rencor decía ella, él giro para verla en los ojos en donde había un deje de dolor y tristeza que despareció unos segundos después - Ya vete a bañar no me hagas insistir más – ella le quito la mochila para sacar la sudadera y con la mano le pidió que se sacara la camisa también, él no tardó en hacer lo que le pedía – Están arreglando el baño principal así que tendrás que utilizar el mío – Horo se puso pálido porque había pasado años que ya no había entrado a esa habitación, fue tras de ella - Mientras te bañas ordenare que te preparen un emparedado – del closet saco una toalla para luego lanzárselo a Horo que lo cacho inmediato.

Él no logro agradecerle a tiempo pues se esfumo la chica, le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación de ella, había un poster de Ringo la cantante favorita de ella, las paredes ya no era de color rosado ahora eran de un color gris claro, el orden es impecable tenía un mueble para la computadora, equipo de sonido, un gran armario y una cama que se veía muy cómoda después de esos cinco minutos de observar cada rincón de esa hermosa habitación se metió a la habitación del baño, se quitó toda la ropa y lo dejo en el canasto de ropa sucia - _Me bañare rápido y me voy_ – abrió el glifo y dejo que el agua lo empara - Ha cambiado la habitación de Anna… ya no tiene aspecto de habitación de una niña - susurraba a la vez que comenzaba a enjabonarse el cuerpo, agarro un poco del shampo que tenía el aroma a flores salvajes no le importo pues lo sentiría el cabello sedoso y libre de enredos, se pasó otra vez bajo el bajo para quitarse el jabón, agarro la toalla rosa y se secó cada parte de su ser, tomo la canasta para salir y se fue a sentarse a la cama, vio la hermosa vista que tenía gracias a esa gran ventana - Que suave cama y tiene buenos resortes para cuando… ¡estúpido, Yoh! – sintió que los celos le invadía al recordar que su amigo deseaba dar un paso más a la relación – Deja de pensar en eso – sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces sentado en mi cama?, ¿no ves que la estas mojando? – con enojo ella lo miraba – Dame eso – intento arrebatarle la canasta pero él no se lo dejaría fácil.

Horo se lo estaba impidiendo pues había decidido que era mejor irse con la ropa sucia antes que algo pasara - ¡Déjalo! ¡el pantalón no está sucio! Y mis boxers todavía resiste –

- No seas asqueroso – arrugando la nariz - No tardara en lavarse y secarse tu ropa – seguían tirando del cesto pero él no cedía - ¡Anda y dámelo! –

- Digo que No – en ese último tirón hizo que se fueran de espaldas al suelo, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que ella estaba sobre de él, el rostro estaba a un lado del suyo podía escuchar el respiro de ella, cuando ella levanto ligeramente el rostro él giro el suyo y la miro detenidamente, el pulso se le acelero a la hora que cruzaron mirada - Anna… - ella sintió cuando él le comenzaba acariciar la mejilla con una delicadeza y lentitud, también tenía una mirada amorosa, él se sentó pero sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura y sin apartar la mira, las manos de ella estaban recargada en ese torso desnudo, Horo comenzó a cortar la distancia de los rostro hasta quedar frente con frente - Anna…¿qué me estás haciendo? – en voz baja le hablaba de forma hipnótica y cerrando los ojos.

- No sé de qué hablas – ella empezó acariciarle el torso.

- Tu eres la culpable… de que – ella quería que terminara la frase, Horo abrió los ojos – De que yo me vuelva a… fijar en… -

- ¡Hija mira quienes llegaron temprano! – el grito del señor Fausto asusto a Horo y más a ver como el señor le lanzaba una mirada asesina - ¡Horokeu suelta a mi hija! – el chico alzo los brazos - ¿Anna, que haces encima de él? -

- Anna ya llego tu mamá – la señora también llegaba a la habitación pero estaba entretenida cargando una pequeña caja - Te traje un… regalo – arrastro las palabras de forma picara al ver como su hija estaba encima de un chico pero no cualquier chico sino de su amigo de la infancia.

- ¡Señora Kyoyama! –con una sonrisa nerviosa decía el pobre chico - ¡Bienvenida a casa!

- Que bienvenida me das – con cierto humor se tomó esa escena a diferencia de su esposo que estaba estático del enojo - Has crecido mucho mi querido Horo-horo - el peli celeste sonrió levemente - Hija me puedes hacer el favor de ya no estar encima de Horo por la salud mental de tu padre, creo que no es correcto –

La chica se levantó rápidamente, agarro el cesto - Lo siento – le dijo a Horo, luego miro a su madre - Yo me llevo esto… - alzo la cesta se fue a la salida evitando ver los rostros de sus padres, una vez en el pasillo - _ Toque a Horo, me quemare la mano_ – pensó

Sintió pánico cuando la vio muy alejada de la habitación por eso no dudo en gritar - ¡Yo te acompaño! – no se quedaría aquí con el señor Fausto queriendo matarlo, por eso se puso de pie sin descuidar que la toalla se cayera, ya estaba por salir de habitación pero.

- ¡No la acompañes! –rugió el señor Fausto.

- No te acompaño… ya vez, tu puedes ir sola – se pasó una mano por el cabello por la frustración, la mirada de ese señor lo intimidaba y la sonrisa burlona de la mamá lo sonrojaba.

La señora Kyoyama dio unos paso hasta estar atrás del adolescente - Ven Horo a la sala y tú también querido – tomo la mano del chico y del esposo hasta sentarse en el sofá mientras bebían te que amablemente le sirvió su ama de llave - Ya no había tenido la suerte de verte aquí – comento después de una media hora en que Horo comió ese emparedado que le sirvieron - Ya no vienes a nuestra casa -

- Si he venido, la última vez que vine fue cuando fuimos a un antro, no sé si Anna le comento –

- Ah, cierto, cuando sus amigos se quedaron a dormir aquí – hablo amargamente Fausto antes que su esposa contestara.

La señora soltó un suspiro pesado y pensó - _¿Dónde diablos estas hija?, espero que ya vengas pues no puedo yo sola con este ambiente tenebroso por parte de tu padre – _le echo una rápida mirada a su esposo, parecían dagas esos ojos, perocomo si su hija la leyera sus pensamientos apareció.

Como si el cielo la escuchara pues llego su hija - Aquí tienes tu ropa – le lanzo las prendas en conjunto.

Horo no lo pensó y la agarro, se fue inmediatamente a la puerta - Gracias – se colocaba la camisa.

– Horo, puedes ir al baño para cambiarte - proponía la señora.

- Si, lo sé pero así es más rápido… yo no tengo pena que me vean semidesnudo – se colocó con mucha habilidad los bóxer cuidando que no vieran sus nobles partes.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta – con mucho desdén dijo Fausto.

- Ya tengo que irme – agarro los pantalones y la sudadera para salir del departamento rápidamente.

- Horo tu… mochila - la señora decía mientras agarraba el morral que curiosamente estaba entreabierta y que se caían un par de cajas, se inclinó para levantarlas, se llevó una gran sorpresa al igual que Anna que se acero para ver de cerca - ¿Qué es esto? - con mucha coquetería - Vaya el pequeño Usui está preparado – con mucho humor decía.

- ¡Ese chico! – Fausto se imaginaba que tal vez esa sabandija iba aprovecharse de su indefensa hija, - ¡Lo matare! -

El toque del timbre desesperado no le sorprendió a ese ese trío, Anna abrió – Se me olvido mi mochila - mirando el piso,

La señora Kyoyama le dio la mochila - Toma -

- Gracias – Horo cerró el cierre y se colocó en la espalda, ni dio dos pasos cuando la señora le llamo nueva cuenta.

- Horo, se te olvida esto – agitando ambas manos, él se llevó una mano al rostro por la vergüenza no se había dado cuenta que había guardado los preservativos en la mochila - Déjame decirte que espero que estés consciente de los riegos que conlleva este paso –

- Lo estoy – con seguridad contesto, alargo la mano para tomar las cajas y guardarlas en los bolsillos.

- Me alegro que te cuides – junto con una sonrisa maternal decía ella, el chico solo movió la cabeza levemente pues se sentía extraño por esas palabras - Espero que vengas más seguido – el chico se encogió de hombro para después despedirse de ambas - Nos vemos – respondió la señora se metió pero al ver que su hija estaba pensativa – _Seguramente esta impactada_ –

**Fun… fun… fun… fun… fun**

En la calle el chico peli celeste estaba prácticamente corriendo por el motivo de bajarse el enojo y vergüenza que sentía, poco a poco bajo la velocidad para empezar caminar lentamente, se pasó ambos brazos atrás de la cabeza y miro al cielo.

- Por tantito iba hacer una estupidez - resoplo con disgusto - ¿Cómo es posible que vuelva fijarme en ella?, si yo estoy con Damuko que es hermosa, amable, considerada y es buena cocinando ¡yo estoy enamorado de Damuko! – grito para aliviar la confusión que sentía, se detuvo para esperar al bus que lo llevaría a su casa - La iba a besar y decirle que… – se revolvió el cabello ante incrédulo momento que paso – Yo no quiero sentir esto otra vez por Anna… quiero ser su amigo nada más, ¿es mucho pedir? – al escuchar el bus que se paró, subió en él y se acomodó en el asiento próximo – _Estúpida Anna…_ – pensó con dolor, golpeo una de sus piernas, luego saco el cel - Damuko, soy Horo, no podremos salir, lo sé y lo siento es que estoy agotado por el entrenamiento, nos vemos en la escuela, yo también te quiero - colgó.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun…fun**

Este era el gran día del concurso de Música había 20 bandas clasificadas, de esas bandas saldría los tres ganadores; las chicas al igual que el único chico estaban preparadas; sus respectivas familias, profesores y novios estaban entre el público apoyándolos como al igual de sus demás compañeros de clases.

Pilika estaba afinando la voz y haciendo ejercicios de respiratorios para aliviar la tensión, Jeanne platicaba con Marion, Tamao se retocaba el maquillaje, Damuko estaba siendo abrazada por Horo pero él no paraba de ver como Anna estaba afinando la guitarra, Matilde sacaba foto a cada integrante. Uno del staff les aviso que eran las siguientes.

- ¿Lista chicas? – pregunto Tamao una vez estando ellas reunidas en forma de circulo.

- Si - contesto en forma de suspiro esta Jeanne para luego ver con desaprobación al Usui - Horo ¿Por qué vistes tan mal? ¿estás loco? – el chico se vio pues no se veía mal con estos jeans desgastados, camisa blanca y con tenis negros.

- No se me ocurrió otra vestimenta – contesto tranquilamente, Anna tanto Pilika habían notado la pasividad de ese chico.

- ¡Arg!, Horo, si no sabías como venir vestido nos hubieras dicho - la francesita estaba indignada por el vestuario de él - Tu vestuario no va de acuerdo a nuestro concepto - Horo examino a cada una, se veían hermosas y muy sensuales, Jeanne lucía una corta falda de color negra pegada junto con esa blusa blanca, el chico tuvo que recordar que era la novia de Ren y muy a su pesar no tenía que ver esas piernas que lucían tan sexys a pesar de tener tenis negros.

- Ay hermano - la queja por parte de Pilika hizo que la viera, no se había percatado la forma nada decente que era ese vestuario, ella tenía unos jeans negros pegados, una blusa blanca holgada y junto con unas botines negros - ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para ir al escenario? -

- Diez minutos - contesto Damuko con mucha amabilidad, su novia se veía linda con esos shorts rosa, blusa blanca sin manga pero con encaje enfrente y esos zapatillas deportivas de color rosa pálido, pero lo que le más le gusto fue ese detalle de la banda del mismo color que el short.

- Hay que dejarlo salir así al escenario - ante esa palabras las demás chicas la miraba severamente como si dijera un sacrilegio, Horo fue abrazar a Tamao como forma de agradecerle su apoyo, el Usui se daba cuenta lo tan afortunado que era Lyserg si una vez decidiera hacerla su novia, pues ella es inteligente y bondadosa al igual que hermosa, un hecho era verla con esa vestimenta que la hacía lucir esa hermosura escondida pues esa falda de color mixto entre negro y rosa, con esos zapatillas deportivas color gris claro que tiene de igual color esa camisa con un estampado de un nombre de una banda inglesa.

- Por supuesto que no puede salir así - con el ceño fruncido hablaba esta Matilde que traía unos pantalones de mezclillas de color gris junto con una camiseta negra que se le ceñía a esas curvas femeninas y con unas botas de motociclistas de color negro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Matilde - Marion se veía coqueta con esa minifalda color negro también tenía una blusa de tirante que no le cubría el ombligo y que hacia resalta el busto… y esas altas zapatillas negras que sabía usar con maestría, esas coletas que la hacía verse inocente pero que no era ella así - Aparte sería una deshora que él, el único chico de la banda no sepa vestirse adecuadamente teniendo a tanta mujer con buen gusto -

- Gracias Marion - con sarcasmo decía el Usui para después mirarla de arriba abajo, claro sin que su novia le viera - Ya veo porque Hao le gustas - comento libremente, pero procurando que no se escuchara la coquetería; la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Anna? - Jeanne durante todo el tiempo había notado que su amiga estaba meditando y observando a un chico de peli castaño; el chico no estaba nada mal tal vez era cuatro años mayor que ella, el peli castaño llevaba puesto unos jeans entubados color negro, como cinturón una cadena, una camiseta que se le pegaba a ese cuerpo atlético pero que era cubierto con esa sudadera sin mangas de color gris oscuro; en ambos brazos se le veía sus tatuajes y una arcada en la ceja izquierda.

- Tengo una idea para solucionar este problema – dijo quedamente antes de salir para buscar a ese peli rojo; Horo se desconectó del mundo al ver como se mecían las caderas de Anna, se veía muy apetitosa con esos shorts café que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con esa blusa negra con un escote en forma de U, llevaba sus singulares lentes negros y un par de pulseras de igual color de los lentes, el cabello suelto, y junto a ese vestuario unos botines grises.

- ¿Qué va hacer? - Tamao pregunto pero nadie le respondió solo veían como Anna platicaba con ese chico, la rubia sonreía y de vez en cuanto tocaba ligeramente el pecho del chico, Jeanne sabía que ese ligero coqueteo por parte de su amiga era para conseguir algo

- Siempre es un placer ver como Anna saca su coquetería - las palabras de Maiden hizo en Horo sintiera dolor en la boca del estómago, continuo viendo a esa linda rubia que sonreía falsamente pero que solamente los amigos más cercanos podían saberlo, noto que Anna le pidió al chico que le diera la camiseta, el chico no dudo en dársela al igual que no dudar en mostrarle la musculatura que tenía pero su amiga solo sonreía forzadamente con la marca registrada "no me importa tus músculos" y después tuvo que aguantar como el dueño de la camiseta le dio su número telefónico, ya no siguió viendo pues estaba seguro que vomitaría.

- Quítate la camisa - Horo miro confuso ante esa orden fría por parte de Anna.

- Vaya, Anna ¿Quién te viera tan coqueta? - comentaba juguetonamente Jeanne mientras se recargaba en el hombro de esa rubia - Que bueno que Yoh no se encontraba alrededor.-

- Espero que nadie le cuente de esto - miro a cada una, se detuvo en el único chico de la banda - ¿No me oíste la primera vez?, te ordene que te quites la camisa - se cruzó de brazos.

- Estas loca - se alejó de sus amigas pero noto que lo perseguían hasta ser arrinconado, las manos de Pilika como las de Anna lo detuvieron y lo hicieron girar para verlas - Yo no me pondré esa camiseta sudada por otro hombre -

- Esta es la última vez que te lo digo por las buenas - con voz fría y con una aura asesina rodeándola no causaron en Horo timidez - Quítatela -

- No - respondió sin titubear él, Pilika se cubrió el rostro como signo de calamidad por lo que se vendría.

- Ok - Anna se quitó los lentes para colocarlos sobre su blusa sin dejar de mirar a Horo comenzó a dar un par de ordenes - Damuko, Marion y Tamao vigilen que nadie vea lo siguiente - esa tres chicas se giraron para tratar de ocultar a las personas que estaban atrás de ellas - ¡Pilika y Jeanne Deténgalo! - Horo sintió como esas chicas lo agarraba a cada lado de su cuerpo, forcejeo pero las chicas no eran tan débil como creían hasta lograron que se sentara en esa silla que estaba cerca de la esquina, noto la determinación de Anna de quitarle la camisa, tenía miedo de las reacción que podría sentir como resultado de ser tocado por esas delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo y el sentir otra vez esos dedos traviesos remarcando cada línea abdominal; de pronto ya sentían el pulso acelerado; cerro los ojos pues no soportaría ver como esa rubia le quitaba la prenda, sintió como ella le desbotonada rápidamente, percibió una ráfaga de aire sobre la piel pero también un dedo juguetón que bailaba de arriba/abajo sobre el torso pero luego se sumaron más pares que lo toqueteaba en el cuello, los costados y sus cuadritos abdominales mejor conocido coloquialmente "el lavadero", algunas manos traviesas le comenzaron hacer cosquillas luego escucho hermosas risas así que decidió abrir los ojos y noto como Anna como las demás chicas tenían sus manos encima de él - Vaya, me alegra que sigas la rutina que te di - dejo de tocarlo para darle la camiseta, las demás chicas todavía no retiraban las manos.

- Chicas, dejen a mi hermano - pidió la Usui que comenzó a dar manotazos.

- Tú también lo estabas tocando - se estaba sobando el dorso de la mano esta Matilde - Parecería incesto al ver como lo tocabas -

- Me dio asco lo que dijiste Matilde - con repudio contestaba la peli celeste - Para aclarar el asunto, yo lo toque porque tengo que conocer la mercancía que carga mi hermano para poder dársela a la mejor apostadora - explicaba y señalo a la peli negra que estaba deteniendo la camisa de Horo - Que en este momento es Damuko -

Jeanne se recargaba en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos - El abdomen de mi Ren está mucho que mejor que el de Horo -

- No, claro que NO - Marion movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al igual que el dedo índice - El de Hao esta de impacto, cualquier chica te lo puede afirmar -

- ¿Qué hay de Lyserg? - Jeanne como Marion vieron a la dueña de esa voz tímida.

- ¿Ya lo viste si camisa, Tamao? - vio como la peli rosa bajaba la cabeza y tenía las orejas rojas al igual que las mejillas - Eres una descarada - ese comentario le aumento el sonrojo.

- El mejor sixpack lo tiene mi sensual moreno, o sea mi Chocolove - Pilika podía recordar cómo una vez lo vio sin camisa cuando fue a visitarlo sin avisarle, pudo notar que había salido de la ducha pues esas gotas escurridizas eran unas afortunadas de tocar esa piel tan bien cuidada.

- Pili, amiga, tu saliva - la voz de Anna la volvió a la dura y cruel realidad de no poder tener a Chocolove como a soñado últimamente que consistía: tenerlo amarrado en la cama y así poder besar cada parte de ese cuerpo bien formado, sacudió la cabeza al igual que el cuerpo pues las hormonas le estaba pegando fuerte - Por favor, Chicas… Yoh tiene el mejor cuerpo - afirmaba con mucha confianza la rubia de lo que ha visto de él, pues lo había visto cada vez que salía del entrenamiento de básquet quitándose la camiseta para poder secarse todo ese sudor que era envuelto.

- Ese cuerpo que pronto te hará disfrutar - ese comentario subido de tono hizo que las chicas soltaran una risita pero en cambio este Horo quería cortarse las orejas para no escuchar tanto parloteo.

- Jeanne - la rubia tapo la boca a su mejor amiga.

- Las chicas y sus hormonas - se levantó de la silla y miro con enojo a cada una de ellas.

Anna miro como él estaba de brazos cruzados, odiaba admitir que se veía atractivo en esa pose, esos jeans deslavados que le quedaba perfectos a pesar de estar roto de las rodillas - Ponte la camiseta -

- Que no quiero… aparte está bien mi camisa - Anna le quito la camisa a Damuko para romperla para después dárselo a Horo - No era necesario - miro con tristeza esa prenda rota y con mala gana agarro la camiseta negra - De seguro ya pronto estarán en su periodo -

Damuko veía detenidamente como Horo se colocaba la camisa, los movimientos que realizaba hacia que flexionara y estirara el abdomen, se podía ver cada líneas bien marcadas del famoso six pack - Gracias, Anna, muchas gracias – el susurro por parte de la peli negra tomo por sorpresa a la rubia.

- No hay de que, no fue difícil encontrar una buena prenda para Horo – la rubia pensaba que Damuko le agradecía por el vestuario.

Pilika se acercó a esta Anna para explicarle ese agradecimiento - No te da las gracias por lo que le hiciste al vestuario, te agradece por lograr hacer el cuerpo de mi hermano más apetecible de lo que ya estaba - Anna estaba sintiendo orgullo por lo que logro con Horo - Dejara a las chicas babeando por él –

- Si tú lo dices - con indiferencia contesto la rubia.

- ¿Porqué tanto alboroto por el estúpido vestuario? - estaba irritado ese muchacho por ser obligado a usar una camiseta ajena.

- Horo, nos tenemos que ver impactante para ganar puntos - le explicaba Anna mientras regresaban atrás del escenario, examino a su amigo de pies a cabeza, presentía que algo le faltaba - Tu peinado - Anna detuvo a su amigo, dejaron que las demás siguieran el camino, Horo agacho la cabeza para que ella lo alcanzara, sintió como ella le alborotaba el cabello una vez que le quito su típico banda - Listo, ya te ves mejor - Anna noto a las espaldas de su amigo que seguía siendo observada por ese peli castaño así que tuvo que romperle el corazón pues ya no era necesario que él estuviera interesada en ella pues ya tenía lo que quería, por eso paso las manos atrás de la nuca de Horo para darle un dulce beso a la mejilla, vio que el peli rojo arrugaba el rostro por disgusto y dejo de verla.

- ¿Por… que fue eso? - hablo con nerviosismo el Usui, eso le pareció encantador a esta Anna - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - las manos de ella dejo de alojarse atrás de esa nuca para tomarlo de la mano.

- Para la buena suerte, vamos - jaloneo a su amigo para que la siguiera, él no se opuso a ese mandato.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun… fun… fun **

Ya faltaba cinco minutos para que salieran a tocar, Horo caminaba de un lado a otro se sentía nervioso pero se detuvo para posar la mano en la mejilla en donde ella le dio ese beso, dejo escapar un suspiro y dejo de tocarse - ¿Qué me pasa? - se preguntó, estaba absorto en las sensaciones de ese casto beso.

- Uy, chico te tengo envidia – volteo a ver quién le hablaba era un chico castaño de su misma edad.

- ¿Eh? - Horo no entendía - ¿Por qué sientes envidia? -

- Porque tienes a una hermosas chicas a tu alrededor - señalo a sus amigas, Horo se sintió importante por despertar envidia a los demás chicos.

- No es para tanto - le restaba importancia a ese hecho.

- Tienes un Harén propio - después de decir eso el chico se alejó del muy pensativo Usui.

Dejo de pensar en eso para ir con sus amigas pues ya les tocaba subir, llevaba las baquetas - Se puede saber que te dijo ese chico - le hablaba esta Tamao.

- Que me tiene envidia de tener un Harén - se rasco la mejilla - Por cierto… ¿Qué es una harén? – pregunto curiosamente, sus amigas casi se cae por la sorpresa de saber que Horo no sabe eso tan esencial y que es el sueño de todo hombre.

- Se le designa al conjunto de mujeres que rodeaban a un personaje importante por ejemplo un sultán o faraón, ese conjunto de mujeres eran las concubinas o simplemente mujeres hermosas, los más conocidos que realizaban estos Harén eran los musulmanes, egipcios y turcos - la que explico como si fuera un diccionario humano fue Anna, a veces a ella le salía la parte Oyamada y eso lo detestaba; sus compañeras la miraban extrañadas por semejante argumento histórico - Eso es lo que un Harén, deberías estudiar historia universal - le sugirió mientras se colocaba la guitarra, Pilika se colocó el bajo electico, Damuko, Matilde y Marion vocalizaban.

- Lo que me contaste es igual a mi sueño - el chico tenía los ojos brillando y las manos juntas.

- Entonces tu sueño es tener varias chicas bajo tu cautela - Damuko no se esperaba que su novio tuviera un sueño tan pervertido.

- Wow… Sí - el chico sonrío con diversión; alguien del staff los llamaban desde la parte trasera del escenario, una a una subieron por las escaleras - Oh, se imaginan que ustedes fueran mis concubinas, bueno, acepto mi hermanita - las chicas lo miraban como queriendo matarlo y hacerle saber con esa mirada "ni lo sueñes" - Si yo fuera hijo de un sultán podría tener mi propio Harén y así gozar de la vida, ¡eso me haría el hombre más afortunado del planeta! - antes que una de ellas quisiera matarlo a golpes salieron al escenario para acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, Horo vio a toda la audiencia que era impresionante.

- Buenas tardes a todos - hablaba Pilika que era la bajista y cantante principal - Nosotras venimos a representar a la preparatoria "Academia Privada Shinra" - con las manos dio la cuenta regresiva de 3…2…1… y comenzaron a tocar la canción "Beautiful Dangerous" de Slash, mientras tocaba esa magnífica canción este Horo se imaginaba esa vida hijo de un sultán y tener su propio harén, se dejó guiar por las primeras estrofas que animaban su imaginación…

_I don't know who you are now_

_Mystery drenches my brain_

_I wanna jump deep into your cloud_

_Cuz something tlls me it's gonna rain_

_I hear the thunder thumping_

_And my heart starts jumping_

_And that's when i spin on the pole_

_Now my head's exploding_

_And your gun is loaded_

_So I'm guessing I'm on a roll_

_Well it's a fine time_

_Looking for a one time man_

_And you said "baby you ready to play"_

_Well come ride on this roller-coaster_

_Cuz it ain't over, it ain't over [...]_

En el lejano medio oriente había una ciudad en medio del desierto de Sahara que tenía edificios hechos de barro y de una gran altura; también había un mercado en donde se vendía diferentes artículos entre esas calles tan estrechadas había camellos, elefantes y caballos, era todo muy exótico, al final de la cuidad había un puente que separaba el palacio real de sus plebeyos.

En la entrada de ese lujoso palacio que curiosamente está hecho de mármol blanco que tenía unas grandes torres, también había jardines con palmeras, arbustos y unas cuantas flores al igual que contaba con fuentes de agua.

Adentro del palacio había mucho movimiento porque estaban arreglando cada rincón, este día se celebraría el cumpleaños del príncipe. Los de servidumbre estaban colocando cuantas flores recién cortadas, inciensos para dar aroma y armonía al lugar, las velas en los candelabros y las mesas.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Lyserg? - el aludido se inclinó ante su alteza.

- Todo marcha muy bien, sultán Usui-

- Me alegra oír eso - el señor se pasaba la mano por la barba - Ya diste el aviso al servidumbre que hagan la comida favorita de mi hijo -

- Por supuesto -

- Contrataste a las bailarinas - el joven sirviente asentía, el sultán Usui Lycan estaba emocionado por la celebración, esta noche su hijo cumpliría 18, la edad adecuado para casarse - ¿Y dónde está mi hijo? -

- Fue al mercado - el sultán camino fuera de esa sala y dejo que Lyserg continuara con los deberes.

**Fun… fun…**

En el mercado de venta de animales y lamentablemente también de esclavos se encontraba el príncipe Horokeu el futuro heredero de esas tierra, era acompañado por su escolta real que lo conformaban por Silver y Kalim que se veían muy bien con ese turbante blanco al igual que con esos pantalones rojos que eran sostenidos por el cinturón donde descansaba la espada; ellos se quejaban que el príncipe decidiera caminar de envés estar en su silla que era cagados por eso fuertes y grandes hombres.

- ¿Qué le comprare a mi hermana? - se preguntaba el joven heredero, le gustaba consentir a su hermanita, cada mes era su tradición darle un obsequio como símbolo de su amor; él es el típico chico que le gusta dar sorpresas a sus seres queridos; vio cada hermoso animal, había elefantes, jirafas, leones, caballos y camellos - Ya tiene muchos animales - en el área de esclavos algo le llamo la atención, cierto peinado de gran excentricidad.

- ¡Príncipe! - gritaron al mismo tiempo sus guardianes.

- ¿Cuánto por ese esclavo? - Horo señalo al joven esclavo de peinado alborotado, el comerciante se inclinó ante su príncipe.

- Para usted es gratis - el príncipe no objeto y le pidió a Kalim que fuera por el esclavo que compro, el esclavo todavía tenía buen tono muscular y también se dio cuenta que estaba bien dotado, Horo odiaba que no los cubrieran por eso trono los dedos para que su sirviente Chrom se acercara y para así ordenarle que comprara una manta.

- No tardo en regresar Chrom con lo comprado para envolver a ese moreno - Lo bueno de ser príncipe es que todo te dan gratis - dijo una vez caminando por ese mercado.

- Debiste de pagar - lo regañaba Silver.

Horo ignoro a su guardia que ha estado acompañando desde que nació - Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? - Kalim se dirigió al moreno.

- Kalim no puedes hablarle a un esclavo - el peli largo apretó las manos frustrantemente.

- ¡Contesta! - le exigió el príncipe al esclavo.

- ¡Príncipe! - Silver le llamo la atención de forma brusca a Horo - Usted sabe muy bien que un esclavo no debe hablarle a personas reales porque no son dignos de hacerlo - Horo miraba seriamente a Silver por ser tan estricto con las formalidades, el guardia se aclaró la garganta e interpreto ese silencio por parte de peli celeste como: "déjame hacer lo que quiera y no te metas" - Ok, ya no digo nada -

El esclavo miro a ese trío - Me dice Chocolove -

- Chocolove, tú serás el regalo de mi hermana - le picoteo el pecho con un dedo al moreno - Le servirás y cumplirás su demandas ¿te queda claro? - el moreno no tenía otra alternativa que solamente aceptar, Horo le sonrió amablemente - Cuando lleguemos al palacio quiero que lo bañen, le pongan ropa y le den de comer - le ordenaba a su sirvienta Tamao.

**Fun…fun… fun… fun…**

En el camino polvoriento que da rumbo hacia ese país, entre los pequeños remolinos de arena se podía ver como dos carruajes real de estilo chino iban a toda velocidad, en ese transporte se encontraban la familia real Tao, el que iba en primer lugar estaban los padres y abuelos mientras en el segundo solamente los hijos y que iban acompañados de sus respectivas guardias que eran Basón y Lee Pyron.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la fiesta? -

- Son amigos de nuestra familia, Ren, es nuestro deber - le contesto con amabilidad su hermana mayor, el suspiro resignado de ese chico se oyó claramente en el carruaje.

**Fun…fun… fun… fun…**

En una casa en donde estaba una joven chica muy hermosa, ellas se encontraba arreglando el vestuario para la gran fiesta que se avecindaba.

- ¡Anna! - esa mujer de cabellos plateados le gritaba a su amiga que entraba al hogar, le quito el velo para así abrazarla efusivamente, la guio a la sala y sentó en el sofá - Anna hoy será un gran día, lo puedo sentir -

- Estas muy emocionada - hablaba calmadamente esa rubia, ella estaba desatando los velos que estaban cubriendo a esa espada curveada de oro con incrustaciones de diamante - Estas emocionada porque iremos al palacio a bailar -

- Por fin iremos a conocer el palacio real - con mucha ilusión hablaba ella -¿No te parece genial?, al fin conoceremos la familia real - esas dos chicas acababan de mudarse, tenían como cuatro meses de haber llegado de Turquía.

- No tanto - se sentó al lado de Jeanne y se cruzaba de brazos - Sólo espero que nos vaya bien esta noche - Anna recordó como Sharona la maestra de baile les aviso prácticamente dos meses antes que iban a bailar en la celebración del cumpleaños del príncipe, todas las chicas estuvieron practicando día y noche hasta lograr la perfección de sus movimientos

**Fun...fun… fun… fun….**

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - Lyserg se inclinó ante la Baš Haseki, es decir en otras palabras: la primera esposa y madre del heredero.

- Baš Haseki, su hijo está en el jardín trasero - la señora fue al jardín vio cómo su hijo estaba sentado en el pasto, no tenía la compañía de su escolta, eso no era permitido porque como es el heredero tiene que estar siempre rodeado.

- Hijo -

- Madre - Horo se inclinó ante la señora hasta que sintió como le toco la cabeza para que se parara recto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? - el chico rio tímidamente sabía que su madre no le agradaba que estuviera sin sus sirviente - Ya es hora que te cambies para la celebración y que sea la última vez que te encuentro sin Kalim y Silver - el chico asintió y comenzó a retirarse hasta que su madre le hablo - ¿Has visto a tu padre? -

El sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del joven - Fue a visitar a… - se interrumpió al ver como ella alzaba la mano.

- Comprendo, ahora retírate a tu habitación - el principio le hizo caso a su madre, ella en cambio fue hacia esa residencia que estaba al cruzar ese jardín, espero a que su marido saliera, unos minutos transcurrieron hasta que por fin oyó como se abrían las puertas no espero en estar al lado de él - Mi sultán siempre va a ver a sus concubinas - esa voz hizo que el señor viera con mucho amor a su primera esposa.

- Sabes que tengo que visitarlas y cuidarlas tan bien como te cuido ti, mi amada esposa - la Baš Haseki sabía que no tenía derecho de reprocharle pero no podía evitar sentir celos, el sultán se acercó a su esposa le acaricio el rostro con mucho amor - Mi hermosa Kanna sabes que te amo mucho y eres mi favorita -

Esas palabras logaron aplacarle los celos y por consiguiente que ella sonriera, ambos majestades caminaron hasta la casa real - ¿Porqué organizaste una gran fiesta para nuestro hijo?, si sabes que a él no le gusta-

- Lo sé, amor, pero tu hijo y yo llegamos a un trato el año pasado - Lycan observo el cielo luego vio a su joven esposa - En que consiste que yo no le elegiría esposa pero que a cambio él me dejara realizarle una enorme fiesta -

- Tu no me engañas, lo que quieres es que él elija esposa hoy por eso invitaste a las hijas de nuestros amigos -

- Me conoces - soltó una risita - He decidió que ya es tiempo que nuestro hijo elija mujer por eso yo le daré un empujón.-

- Él todavía es un niño, es inmaduro, cambia de parecer cada cinco minutos, todavía no controla sus emociones - explicaba ella con suma preocupación - Espero que no haga una barbaridad como querer iniciar su propio harén como venganza hacia ti - la señora sabía lo tan radial que podría llegar ser su hijo.

- Él ya no es un niño prácticamente ya tiene 18 años y no te preocupes porque no dejare que haga su harén - tomo la mano de su esposa.

- Cuando tú cumpliste 18 ya tenías la compañía de diez hermosas concubinas y déjame recordarte que entre ellas estabas yo - él le beso el dorso de la mano que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

- Donde salí ganando por conseguir a una primera esposa maravillosa y muy considerada -

- Va haber más mujeres que hombres - eso le disgustaba a la señora.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -

- Dime, ¿pensaste aunque sea en tu hija a la hora de invitar a tanta mujer? ¿Qué tal vez se sienta incomoda?- el sultán se quedó en silencio pues no había pensado tal cosa.

- Tienes razón, que mal padre soy -

**Fun… fun… love…love…fun…fun**

La atardece se comenzaba a desvanecer, en la entrada de ese gran palacio comenzaba el arribo de todas las personas importantes: reyes, princesas, personas de gran poder monetario y uno que otro colado.

La iluminación del palacio era sorprendente perfecta y todo era gracias a esas simples velas pero la naturaleza también ayudaba gracias a la presencia de la luna llena.

En la entrada los que estaban recibiendo a las personas era el sultán con la compañía de su hijo.

- Familia Asakura, es un honor tenerlos aquí - Lycan abrazo a Miki y se inclinó ante la emperatriz Keiko, esta familia imperial de Japón tienen a dos jóvenes herederos, los famosos gemelos Asakuras, el dilema en esa familia es saber a quién dejarle la gran carga del peso del imperio.

- Es un honor estar aquí - dijo el emperador Asakura. - Joven príncipe feliz cumpleaños -

- Le agradezco la felicitación por su parte - contesto Horo correspondiéndole al saludo afectuoso.

- Si me permite decirle… - la voz de la emperatriz se escucha claramente entre tanto ruido que había - Se está volviendo muy guapo -

- Se lo permito - agrando la sonrisa el Usui - Yoh y Hao me alegra de verlos aquí - abrazo a sus amigos - Me llevare a mis amigos, padre - el sultán solo movió la cabeza.

Horo se llevó a sus amigos hasta la mesa de bocadillos - Horo ya tienes 18 - Hao abrazo por los hombros a su amigo - ¿Cuántas mujeres ya pasaron por tu cuerpo? -

- No seas insolente Hao - Yoh le dio un empujo a su hermano para ahora ser él que abrazara al festejado. - ¿Ya llego Damuko? -

- Si - Horo sabía de las intenciones de ese gemelo con esa linda doncella, era consciente que ambos se gustaban pero no se atrevían en dar el siguiente paso.

- Voy a ir a visitarla - al ver como ese castaño movió las cejas arriba/abajo junto con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Quién piensa en Damuko cuando hay tanta variedad de bellezas aquí? - extendió los brazos Hao que no paraba de girar sobre su eje para alcanzar a visualizar a cada joven mujer que tienen alrededor.

- No me había dado cuenta - el peli celeste observo por todo ese salón - Al parecer mi papá ya está comenzando a presionándome a que escoja una concubina - con desagrado comento, Horo no quería ser presionado por su padre, por eso le pidió que no le arreglara un matrimonio porque no se sentía preparado ante tanta responsabilidad.

- ¡Que papá tan generoso tienes!, nosotros quisiéramos uno así porque el nuestro ni permiso nos da - Hao miro de reojo a su estricto padre que ya lo comprometido con la hermana mayor de Tao Ren, que con el fin de solidarizar la amistad entre las familias, no lo malinterprete porque a él le encanta que su futura esposa será Jun es más ella es su amor de su vida pero lo que lo tiene mal es que no podrá probar a otras bellezas.

**Fun… love… love…fun… love… fun**

Durante todo la fiesta Horo y su padre le presento tantas familias, él se sentía tan presionado y abrumado que necesitaba escapar de ese recinto pues cada vez que lograba estar solo no tardaba en tener la compañía de una o dos mujeres, por eso decidió moverse hasta una compuerta que lo llevo al patio trasero, una vez en ese lugar camino por todo el jardín hasta llegar en dónde era la zona de la servidumbre.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?, ah… esto es horrible - se llevó amabas manos en el rostro - Me duele las mejillas por tanto sonreír - Horo se detuvo automáticamente al ver como Lyserg recibía a un grupo de mujeres que bajaban de un carruaje blanco, ellas fueron tras del peliverde que las llevo hasta la puerta de la cocina real.

Entre ese grupo de hermosas mujeres distinguió a una chica de cabellos rubios que platicaba con una chica de peli plateada, no aparto sus ojos sobre de esa rubia pero al notar como desaparecía rápidamente fue tras de ella, se sentía como hipnotizado; camino ágilmente entre sus empleados, no se detuvo ni cuando la servidumbre se postraban quietos, él seguía a las chicas en cada pasillo.

De un momento a otro se detuvo para ocultarse atrás de la pared, en todo momento no perdió detalle de las indicaciones que Lyserg les daba a esas mujeres, lo último que escucho fue cuando el inglés les dijo "que entraran", después de eso oyó el cerrar de la puerta de esa habitación y el sonido de unos pasos alejarse.

Horo estuvo en su escondite hasta armarse valor, una vez con valentía salió del escondite para ir hasta la puerta cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abría lentamente así que corrió de nueva cuenta a su escondite y con disimulo observaba como ellas estaban muy bien arregladas, con ese vestuario tan provocador y que le indicaba que era bailarinas de danza árabe.

El atuendo de las bailarinas era de un conjunto de dos piezas que está compuesto por un sujetador y un fajín que estaban adornados con pedrería, lentejuelas y flecos; y que van acompañada de una falda; los colores era de bicolor dorado y negro que congeniaban con los velos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Horo fueron esos adornos.

Se divirtió al ver como bailaban entre ellas para después presumirse sus atuendos y sus velos; conto a cada mujer que integraba ese grupo y eran un total de ocho.

- Mi atuendo es más hermoso que el tuyo - Jeanne presumía con tanta arrogancia - Me veo hermosa -

- Si pensar en eso te hace feliz, yo no te lo negare - le respondía Anna - Aunque sabemos que yo me veo mejor que tu - al último sonrío juguetonamente.

A Horo le gusto ver esa sonrisa que le causo que el corazón se le detuviera brevemente y que para después bombera rápidamente.

- Señoritas, ya será su turno - Lyserg apareció nuevamente, lo noto agitado por causa del seguramente la carrera que realizo, las mujeres tomaron los velos y espadas que utilizarían en el baile. - Espero que su primera experiencia aquí sea agradable - el inglés se la llevo rápidamente.

Horo tanto esas dos amigas no notaron cuando se fueron las demás, él estaba entretenido viendo a la rubia y ellas estaban entretenidas discutiendo quien se veía mejor -¡Ya se fueron sin nosotras! - grito esa plateada - ¿Ahora que hacemos, Anna? - giro a ver a esta Anna, Horo supo que esta era su oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, se quitó el turbante y las joyas, se desordeno el cabello.

Se acercó lentamente a ellas - Si quieren yo las guío - no supo porque dijo eso, aparte estaba seguro que lo reconocerían.

Ambas chicas giraron al ver al dueño de esa voz que le estaba sonriendo - Tu - cuestiono esa rubia, esa palabra le dio la impresión que la rubia lo reconoció por eso a veces detestaba ser príncipe. - ¿Eres empleado de aquí? -

Esa pregunta le dio alivio pero también le molesto y le dio curiosidad del porque no sabía quién era, pero eso después lo descubriría - Por supuesto - la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar - Vengan se un atajo para llegar hasta donde esta Lyserg junto con sus amigas - comenzó a correr sin de dejar de agarrar la mano de esa chica, pasaron por pasadizos y unas cuantas puertas hasta llegar al camino donde se dirige la sala principal en donde reposan las sillas reales y en donde regularmente se presentan los bailes y los regalos.

Jeanne se alegró que estaban a solamente unos pasos de su maestra que al parecer estaba furiosa y ese tal Lyserg estaba preocupado, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla al "empleado" del palacio - Que amble fuiste, gracias - le giño un ojo para después salir corriendo hasta donde estaban sus compañeras - Gracias - grito nuevamente.

Anna giro a ver al que las guio y las salvo de tal vez un castigo por parte de su maestra - Oye graci… - Horo sin siquiera pensarlo estampo sus labios a los de ella, la recargo en la pared con una fuerza salvaje que jamás pensó tener; en cambio Anna se quedó estática, al principio se rehusaba en corresponderle pero al sentir lo insistente que eran esos labios se dejó llevar, lentamente cerro los ojos y coloco una mano en la mejilla de éste; detuvieron el beso lentamente, ella lo miro, él sonreía con descaro, ese gesto le provoco enojo en ella y le estampo una fuerte cachetada - No lo vuelvas hacer - y se alejó de él, estaba furiosa por ese atrevimiento y con ella por corresponderle, pero él estaba feliz a pesar que le dolía la mejilla.

- Que mujer - susurro soñadoramente y veía como esa rubia le daba miradas cargadas de enojo pero había un detalle en el rostro de ella, un leve sonrojo, la saludo con la mano pero ella le dio la espalda.

Estaba tan fascinado con esa mujer que no sintió como alguien se acercaba a él -Horo así que aquí estabas - lo tomaron del brazo para comenzar a jalonearlo para que comenzara a caminar más deprisa - Te he estado buscando, tu padre te llama -

- Tamao, no te enojes porque te ves fea -

La joven sirvienta se detuvo para verlo fijamente - Camina rápido y deja de decirme eso - lo tomo de la mano, el chico se dejó hacer.

**Fun…love…seduction…seduction…love…Fun**

Una vez que Tamao lo dejo al lado del sultán y que curiosamente el señor lo llevaba hasta la sala de exhibición, su padre y madre se sentaron, su hermana menor estaba parada al lado de madre y Horo del sultán, estaba ansioso y emocionado de ver como bailarían las chicas pero más esa tal Anna, se dijo "que hermoso nombre tiene", estaba por las nubes que no noto como Lyserg salía para comenzar el anuncio.

- Señor sultán y señora - el peli verde comenzaba el discurso de protocolo de esa celebración - Joven príncipe por motivo de su cumpleaños número 18, este regalo es por parte del sultán - esas ocho bailarinas aparecían en dos filas y con las espadas entre sus manos - Espero que se deleiten con esta exhibición de danza árabe - el sonido de los músico comenzaron, Horo se sentó en los escalones, la verdad no le dio importancia al baile de las demás mujeres él únicamente veía a esa rubia, sus movimientos de cadera la forma que utilizaba la espada y esos ojos tan misteriosos; cuando ella detuvo sus movimientos ahí se dio cuenta que ya termino el baile, él quería seguir viéndola - Feliz cumpleaños joven príncipe y heredero al trono - ese tono que utilizo Lyserg no le agrado, vio como el grupo de las mujeres danzantes se retiraban , se alarmo y quito del camino a ese peli verde que le estorbaba la visión.

El sonido de los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el coro de "felicidades" retumbo en esa sala, Horo solo se limitaba a juntar las manos como forma de agradecimiento, la fiesta continuo, el señor Sultán se levantó de la silla para ir a su hijo que no se había movido y que no dejaba de sonreír - ¿Te gusto mi regalo? -

Si, padre, me gustó mucho tu regalo - se cruzaba de brazos y giro para ver al señor - Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver que encuentro -

- Recuerda que ya es tiempo que elijas una esposa - Horo sonrió forzadamente ante el comentario sutil de su papá, camino lentamente hasta sentir que ya no estaba a la vista de su padre pero no se percató que cierta persona lo siguió.

Cuando ya iba a entrar a ese corredor donde se fueron las bailarinas alguien lo llamo - Hermano, felicidades -

- Pili - abrazo a su hermanita.

Aun abrazados ella le susurro con actitud indignada -¿Por qué un esclavo? -Horo ya sabía que ahora iniciarían una pequeña riña, vio que ese tal Chocolove estaba atrás de su hermana como protegiéndola - Sabes que yo estoy en contra de la esclavitud -

- Lo sé pero no lo veas como esclavo trátalo como un amigo - se separó de ella pero teniendo las manos en los hombros de ella - Yo también estoy en contra de la esclavitud, discúlpame si te ofendí - Pilika ya no le siguió reprochando; Horo a pesar de ser príncipe todavía no tenía el poder suficiente como para crear prohibiciones; él había tenido discusiones con su progenitor por el tema de la venta de esclavos pero su padre no veía nada malo en ese negocio, la discusión salió de control hasta que su madre intervino, lo que saco de esa discusión fue un castigo que era estar por dos meses fuera de estas tierras; él tenía sus limitaciones en el sentido de poder que eran: dirigir las construcciones, estudiar las diplomacias y la religión; Horo se dio cuenta como ese moreno miraba cada detalle de la sala con mucho asombro y sonreía levemente - Se ve que es simpático ¿lo es?-

- No lo sé - la chica miro al moreno - No he tenido tiempo de estar a solas con él para platicar - volvió la mirada a su hermano -¿Cómo se llama? -

- Chocolove -

- Simpático nombre - sonrió levemente ella.

- Me tengo que ir -

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro? - la voz de su hermana lo hizo detenerse otra vez.

- Porque… porque quiero encontrar a Lyserg - mintió - De seguro esta por aquí - señalo el corredor.

- Allá esta él - su querida hermana apunto atrás de ella, vio que Lyserg estaba platicando con Ryu el encargado de todos los comestibles, Horo agradeció con la mano y fue hasta ese peliverde que discutía con ese hombre por el motivo que faltaba más bocadillos para los invitados y porque la cena ya tenía que estar lista.

El joven príncipe espera al sirviente fiel dejara de platicar con Ryu - Wow… buena sorpresa para mí, Lyserg -

- Todo para que el príncipe este complacido - con mucha formalidad él hablo.

Horo estaba a pensado de lo que iba a decir - Sobre esas chicas ¿tienes alguna información en donde bailan particularmente? -

- El joven príncipe ¿no quedo satisfecho con el baile? ¿quiere que bailen más? -

El muchacho quería gritar que "si" pero que solamente Anna bailara - Me gustaría que bailaran pero yo… quiero… en realidad quiero que… -

- Quieres a una particular que te baile - agradecía que Lyserg fuera tan inteligente para saber sobre sus intenciones.

- ¿Se puede? -

- Claro, usted dígame quien quiere que baile y estará preparada - el joven ingles tenía una jovial sonrisa que inspiro en Horo confianza - Solo denme tiempo para hacer que todas las personas den un poco de espacio para limpiar la pista y… -

- No, no, no… - agito las manos y le tapó la boca a ese sirviente - Yo quiero estar a solas con ella… - sentía la cara arder y más con esa mirada perplejo que tenía ese peliverde - Digo quiero que me baile en privado, si se puede en mi habitación -

- Si es lo que quiere, yo lo arreglo - se quitó la mano del príncipe y se arregló su vestimenta - Ahora me puede decir a quien quiere - Horo le indico cada rasgos que tenía esa chica también le dio el nombre y como última petición le pidió que mandara algo de comida y bebidas a la habitación.

**Love…love…fun…fun…seduction…seduction**

- Anna - la voz insistente de Jeanne retumbaba en la habitación en donde se estaban cambiando de vestuario - ¿Qué sucede? -

- Me ordenaron que baile enfrente del príncipe… - con voz queda le dijo la joven rubia - En privado -

Anna fue por su espada y par de velos, sintió las manos de Jeanne - Amiga, ¿estás segura en ir? -

- No tengo opción - se acomodaba los velos alrededor de la falda de seda de oro, se colocó las pulseras de oro, gargantilla y par de pendiente de forma de gota que tenía como joya una de color verde - Es el príncipe y si no lo hago quien sabe que me hará si me rehusó - envolvía la espada con los 10 velos que amarro entre ellos.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese chico es el hijo del sultán? - era claro que ellas nunca lo pensaron pero habían sospechado como él conocía varios pasadizos.

**Fun… fun… fun…fun**

En una hermosa habitación con paredes de mármol blanco con incrustaciones de oro, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una cama amplia con sabanas de seda como rojo también había un balcón, grandes ventanales que dejaba que la luz de luna entrara, había una pequeña estancia en donde había tres muebles: dos sillones muy cómodos y un pequeña mesa en donde reposaba los manjares como diversas frutas al igual que vino; el joven príncipe caminaba de un lado a otro - ¡Demonios!, estoy nervioso - se tapó el rostro - Es la primera vez que traigo a una mujer a mi habitación… ¿Cómo se lo tomara? ¿Me pegara otra vez?, no fue tan malo ese golpe hasta me gusto jajaja soy un sádico - el toque de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento - Pase - vio como Lyserg entro y después de él la vio, ella ahora llevaba un conjunto que se conformaba con un top de color dorado y encajes plateado; una falda negra junto con un ancho cinturón con monedas colgantes, la falda remarcaba esa cadera, también llevaba una espada y unos cuantos velos de diferentes colores.

- Príncipe, aquí está la bailarina que pidió - Lyserg le dio paso a la bailarina, Horo contuvo el aire al verla con esa vestimenta tan sensual, el peli verde por su parte se retiró lentamente hasta la puerta - Los deja solos - y cerró la puerta.

Al escuchar el cierre de la puerta la sensación del estómago revuelto lo invadió, ahora sí que estaba más que nervioso, la linda rubia se le quedaba viendo se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros - Fue espectacular tu danza junto con tus compañeras - con voz baja pero sin dejar de ser encantador.

- Gracias Príncipe - ella tenía una muy fingida sonrisa, tenía ganas de golpearlo por atreverse engañarla pero no podía porque era el príncipe, así que respiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

En la forma que ella le habla tan respetuosamente lo hizo sentir incomodo - Mi nombre es Horokeu pero me gusta más que me digan Horo-horo - la mirada dura que le daba le dio un aire de culpabilidad por eso no tardo en comenzar a disculparse - Yo… siento por ocultarte de… - al sentir como ella posaba un dedo sobre su boca, ese roce le provoco que se le acelerara el corazón.

- No digas nada - se atrevió en tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta ese sillón hasta sentarlo - Sólo déjeme bailar -

Horo al no sentir más esa suavidad de piel de esas manos tan finas las comenzó a extrañarla - No bailes - se apresuró en levantarse, ese movimiento hizo que se cayera de rodillas, disimulo el dolor y de rodillas fue hasta ella, coloco ambas manos en esa cadera, se quedó tan embellecido ante la sensación de tener bajo su tacto esa piel tan deliciosa - La verdad yo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido - con lentitud dijo, la miro a los ojos una vez que dejo de estar tan concentrado en ese precioso ombligo.

- Al príncipe le gusta engañar a las personas para después reírse a sus espaldas - con mucho enojo comentaba ella.

- Yo no me burle de ti - se levantó, se sentía ofendido ante esa crítica - ¿Cómo es que no me reconociste? - esa pregunta se le había formulado desde que la guio entre esos pasillos.

- Apenas llevo cuatros meses viviendo aquí, es obvio que no te reconociera… - detuvo su explicación, se irrito más porque no se creía que estaba dando por qué por su falta de conocimiento - En fin, eso no es el caso mintió sobre su identidad - se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho - Y aparte me beso -

Horo acerco el rostro hasta quedar recargando sobre la frente de ella - ¿Te gusto? - susurro, le acaricio con el dorso de su mano esa mejilla rosada.

- Eso que te importa… eres un descarado - alejo de un manotazo esa caricia, sentía arder su rostro por semejante caricia.

En vez de enojarse, él solamente se limitó en sobarse la mano, le agrado ese carácter agresivo - Ya me hablas de tu -

- Disculpa mi atrevimiento - Anna se inclinó como parte de la disculpa -¿Puedo bailar ahora? -

- Olvida eso del baile y platica conmigo -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños - le rodeo la cintura para guiarla hasta el sillón largo - Quiero conocerte - ella trataba de analizar esas palabras - ¿Quieres comer algo? O ¿beber? - él se acercó a la mesita con todos esos manjares exóticos.

- No gracias, príncipe - con recato se sentaba ella, miraba cada detalle de esa lujosa habitación.

- Otra vez con las formalidades - él llevaba un par de bebidas - Llámame simplemente Horo-Horo - le ofreció una copa que ella acepto - Dime tu nombre - tomo asiento a lado de ella, no dejo de verla a los ojos ni cuando le dio un sorbo a esa copa de vino tinto.

- Yo me llamo Anna, eso creo que ya lo sabes - por supuesto que él lo sabía porque sin ese dato le hubiera sido difícil que Lyserg le trajera, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, a ella le comenzaba a molestar esa mirada incesante por parte del príncipe - Entonces que haremos aparte de hablar y perder el tiempo -

- Horo dejo la copa en la mesita que tenía enfrente, se acomodó hasta quedar rozando sus cuerpo, con una mano libre la tomo de la barbilla para así detenerla - Esto - unió nuevamente los labios, la sintió tensarse y a la defensiva, sintió como ella quería alejarse por eso coloco ambos manos al redor de ese angelical rostro, al no sentirla batallar cerro los ojos para disfrutar del beso, la beso con delicadeza como ella se merecía, sin apuro, se sorprendió como ella le correspondió al beso lentamente.

- A pesar que el beso era tan bien ejecutado, que esos labios tan firmes y adictivos la relajaron mucho pero en un chispazo su razón la volvió a la realidad y al igual que el enojo, esa ira la llevo a empujar tan fuerte al príncipe hasta hacerlo caer del sillón - ¿Qué te pasa contigo? - tomo sus velos y salió de esa habitación a toda prisa antes que reaccionara él.

Horo se llevó un dedo a los labios, desde que la vio en la entrada de su habitación había deseado hace eso y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, sacudió la cabeza porque no era tiempo de sentirse afortunado por probar por segunda vez esos labios, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta - Anna - grito entre los pasillos, apuro los pies pero no la encontraba, fue a la habitación donde se preparaban las bailarinas pero no estaban ahí, le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared - Diablos ¿Dónde está? - se sentía como el gato y el ratón, busco en cada habitación y rincón hasta llegar a la sala principal en donde se realizaba la fiesta.

- Joven príncipe, me alegra verlo -

- ¿Qué pasa, Lyserg?, ¿no ves que estoy apurado? - se notaba en el tono de voz del peli celeste lo tan irritado que estaba al ser interrumpido por ese sirviente pero su estado de ánimo era más al ver que ella no estaba aquí a pesar que las demás bailarinas si lo estaban, durante su búsqueda vio como Ren Tao hablaba con esa peli plateada, tuvo la idea de ir con ella y preguntar sobre Anna pero sintió sobre el hombro una mano, giro a ver de quien era - Padre -

- Es hora, hijo - Horo no comprendía lo que se refería su padre, solo fue tras de él hasta llegar en medio de esa gran sala - Invitados me pueden poner atención - las personas miraron al sultán y a su hijo - Como sabrán hoy es el cumpleaños de mi heredero pero también hoy es un día importante porque mi hijo nos dirá quien se convertirá en su esposa - los fuertes aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Horo tenía la cara desencajada, se auto regañaba al no descubrir el plan malicioso por parte del Sultán - Hijo, dinos ¿Quién es la elegida? -

- ¿Qué dices? - el príncipe estaba enojado con su padre.

- ¿Quién de todas las mujeres de aquí te gusta para que sea tu esposa? - el sultán tenía una gran sonrisa. - ¿A quién escoges? -

A Horo se le bajo el coraje al ver como Anna llegaba al recinto, sonrió tímidamente, ya sabía a quién quería como esposa - De todas las mujeres de aquí presente ¿puedo escoger a cualquiera? - su padre asintió - A la que escoja no se puede rehusar ¿verdad, Padre? - sin dejar de mirarla hablo.

- No se puede rehusar - el chico no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para tenerla a su lado aunque sea a la fuerza pero algo era algo, el tiempo que compartirían juntos le ayudaría en conocerla más a fondo y lograr conquistarle el corazón como ella ya hizo con el de él.

- Entonces, escojo a ella - señalo a la linda rubia que estaba en ese momento mordiendo esa manzana pero al instante soltó la fruta vio como ese peli celeste la miraba fijamente.

- Pero ella es una bailarina - comento duramente el señor Lycan.

- Tu dijiste que escogiera, así que ya escogí -

- Pero… -

- Nada de peros, Padre, yo la quiero - se cruzó de brazos, todos los espectadores se quedaron en silencio, Horo vio como esa peli rosa traía una bandeja de comida - Aparte también quiero a ella… - el sultán miro a Tamao que se quedó quieta pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

- Es Tamao, nuestra sirvienta… ¡estás loco! - el sultán hablo en tono histérico mezclado con enojo, Pilika tanto su madre estaban preocupada por el señor - Es una broma ¿verdad, hijo? - al ver como movía de un lado a otro eso le hizo enfurecer más - ¿Qué quieres? ¿quiere matarme o…? - lo siguiente que diría lo hacía en un tono sarcástico pues sabía que su hijo nunca pensaría en comenzar hacer - No me digas que ahora quieres hacer tu harén -

Horo sonrió pues la verdad nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad - Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, papá, quiero iniciar mi harén -

- ¿POR QUE? - su padre lo miraba con reproche - Tu estas en contra de eso -

- Uno puede cambiar de opinión - dijo con algo de pena pero luego observando a otra mujer - ¡También quiero a ella! - señalo a esta Jeanne que estaba platicando con Tao Ren, Horo tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la cara de disgusto por parte de su rival - En mi harén también incluirá a Jun Tao - la peli verde escupió el vino en el rostro de Hao Asakura, el gemelo quería matar a este Horo, en cambio el Usui se estaba divirtiendo con los rostros enojados de sus amigos - Y Damuko - la peli negra que estaba de la mano del otro gemelo menor se quedó atónica, Yoh quería llorar - De las mujeres que escogí saldrá mi futura esposa - Horo anuncio con júbilo pues la verdad ya sabía a quién elegir como su esposa y madre de sus hijos solamente necesitaba tiempo para conquistarla - ¡Manta! - llamo a su mano derecha que estaba en las mesas de los bocadillos.

Llego rápidamente al lado de ese Usui con la boca llena de comida - ¡Ordene mi emperador! -grito a todo pulmón para después dejar escapar una risita - Oh se me cruzaron los cables - se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza -¿Qué desea mi príncipe?-

- Llévate a las chicas que nombre a mi habitación - Manta hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para después ir por las damiselas para llevárselas a las buenas o las malas, y fue por las mala, así que tuvo que llamar a Kalim y Silver que se cargaban a Anna y Jeanne al igual que Damuko y Jun pero la única que obedeció fue Tamao a pesar de estar temblando por causa del miedo.

Horo solo observaba como se llevaban a esas cinco mujeres - Hijo - giro a ver a su padre, prácticamente no era necesario saber que lo regañaría una vez que terminara la fiesta así que por eso solo se limitó a decir enfrente de su padre y audiencia.

- Las quiero porque me han cautivado con su belleza - tenía los ojos brillando de la felicidad - Gracias por su visita y buenas noches a todo el mundo - una vez dicho eso giro sobre sus talones para ir a la dirección a su habitación.

**Fun… fun…crazy… fun**

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? - cuestionaba esa linda peli plateada a su amiga que todavía estaba muda de lo acontecido.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejan ir? - soltó esta Jun que estaba forcejeando con Silver, éste mantenía los brazos sobre el pecho con una actitud seria hasta el punto espectral, Jun se cansó de estar empujándolo sin logar moverlo un solo centímetro para así escapar por esa puerta que él escoltaba.

- Ustedes fueron elegidas para posibles esposas para mi hijo -

Esa sublime voz hizo que esas cinco mujeres miraran hacia la recién llegada - Debe estar bromeando - Anna al fin reacciono de su estado catatónico.

- No estoy bromeando, querida - la esposa del sultán tomo asiento en la cama de su hijo - Son sus concubinas -

- ¿Yo porque? -

- No lo sé, Tamao, pero me alegra que te haya escogido eres un linda mujer y tan bondadosa - hablo con extrema ternura la reina Kanna. - Solo vine a decirle… bienvenidas - miro cada rostro de esas joven mujeres antes de ir por esa puerta que le abrió caballerosamente este Silver.

**Love… fun… crazy…love**

- Estúpido Horo, me quito a la chica enfrente de todos - un muy malhumorado Ren hablo en las escaleras principales del palacio, a su lado estaba Hao e Yoh que tampoco lucían felices - Y aparte también escoge a mi hermana el muy canalla -

- No se me hace extraño, tarde o temprano iba a sacar a flote la herencia por parte de su padre - Hao comentaba, él siempre escuchaba como su papá hablaba de los amoríos que el señor Lycan ha tenido desde joven, de como era de caprichoso respecto a las mujeres pero al final logro sentar cabeza con la señora Kanna, claro sin olvidarse de las demás concubinas respecto a cuidarlas - Él sabe que me gusta Jun -

- También sabe que me gusta Damuko - agrego Yoh - ¿En qué pensaba, Horo? -

- Él no es mucho de pensar pero cuando lo hace sabemos que lo hace muy mal - bufo el chinito.

**Love…fun…love…fun…**

Horo estaba nervioso, se dio un masaje en la frente para después ir a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró como esa cinco mujeres estaban tumbadas en su cama, esa escena era el sueño de todo hombre pero en esta escena algo faltaba, o más bien algo sobraba… ¡la ropa sobraba!, eso era, fue hasta ellas que al parecer estaban dormidas, así que con delicadeza - Hermosas, lindas - les hablaba con sumo cuidado, escucho como Silver y Kalim reían bajamente pero ignoro ese ruido - Amores, despierten -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? - Jeanne le preguntaba a ese peli celeste para después darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza - Tu… es tu culpa que no esté con ese hombre de cabello picudo ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? - la voz rudo y alta hizo que las demás despertaran.

- Por fin llegas - exclamo la peli rosa que prácticamente salió corriendo hasta su príncipe. - Horo -

- Tamao - la abrazo con ternura y cuidado.

- ¿Por qué?-

Esos ojos suplicantes lo desarmaron, por eso la tomo del rostro - Porque ya quiero que no trabajes Tamao, eres mi amiga por eso te escogí… para protegerte y - con voz dura por el enojo - Aparte porque me entere que mi padre te iba a vender a un amigo de él, no dejaría que me alejaran de mi buena amiga -

- Horo -

- Así que discúlpame - la atrajo otra vez a su cuerpo - Pero mientras que seas mi concubina te tratare muy bien hasta que encuentre un buen marido para ti -

Alguien de ese grupo de mujeres se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para así obtener la mirada por parte de él - Odio interrumpir, bueno la verdad me gusta hacerlo, ¿y nosotras qué? ¿Por qué me elegiste? - seguía hablando rudamente esa mujer de descendencia francesa.

- Bueno, tu como… - señalo a esta Jun y Damuko que estaba curiosamente con el ceño fruncido hasta le preocupaba que esos hermosos rostros tuvieran como resultado arrugas - A ustedes tres las escogí solo para fastidiar a Ren, Hao e Yho -

- Que amigo eres - con mucho despecho hablo esa Tao.

- Luego me agradecerán - con una sonrisa simpática le dedicaba para lograr tranquilizarla pero no lo logro.

- Yo lo dudo - la peli negra dejo esa cama para irse al balcón que tenía esa habitación, Horo comprendía a sus amigas por estar enojadas pero tenía buenos argumentos para hacer esto, luego su mirada se posó ante esa callada rubia que estaba viéndolo fijamente, él estaba hipnotizado ante esa belleza y esa energía mística que ella portaba.

Con toda la confianza que tenía fue hasta ella, se quedó viéndola con mucha ilusión y con interés - Pero tú - acerco su rostro para así poder contemplarla mejor esas facciones tan delicadas - Yo… yo la verdad tú me gustas - tartamudeo con timidez el chico que casi logro conmoverla.

- Que forma de demostrarlo - Anna dejo la cama y sin importarle le dio un empujo al chico cuando paso al lado, se sirvió un copa de vino y se agarró una jugosa uva.

- Y ahora ¿qué haremos? -

- ¿Qué hace un harén? - las voces preocupantes de Jeanne y Damuko alerto a Horo, cuando él se disponía a responderle alguien se adelantó y precisamente esta Anna.

- Complacer las necesidades sexuales del hombre - soltó de tajo ella.

Jeanne y Damuko se miraron entre ellas para luego verlo - Ni sueñes que hare "eso" contigo - dijo esa peli plateada que tenía un rostro que mostraba desagrado ante la información que otorgo su amiga.

- No es solo sexualmente me puede complacer también pueden con su actitud dócil, que me preparen comida, tener su compañía, y que me mimen - explico a trompicones. - No es obligatorio lo sexual, claro si ustedes gustan yo estaré encantado - soltó un risa nerviosa, estaba muy sonrojado.

- ¿Y que ganamos nosotras? - la voz de Jun sonó fuerte y claro, ignoro el comentario anterior.

- Pues ganaran que yo las tratare como diosas, les regalare: ropa, joyas o cualquier cosa, prácticamente las consentiré en todas la maneras posibles al igual que las respetare - dijo sentándose en su cómoda cama, las mujeres no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras - Estos tipos las cuidaran en todo momento - señalo a los guardias.

- No necesitamos eso - una muy molesta peli verde exigía - Mejor déjame ir con Hao -

- Chicas, yo las quisiera dejar libre pero esta es una prueba para mis amigos - hablo seriamente él - Quiero saber que tan interesados están ellos, por ejemplo: Ren es famoso por ser cambiar de parecer y jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres - miro a la francesita.

- Eso es cierto - confirmo la hermana de ese hombre.

- Así que vamos a ver que tanto les interesa - comentaba con una seguridad el chico produciendo que ellas pensaran ante lo dicho.

- ¿Dónde viviremos?, dudo que nos mantengas aquí - extendió los brazos esa peli negra que no dejaba de ver cada ángulo de esa habitación, él no había pensado sobre ese detalle y por eso se paró para ir directamente a la puerta y así llamar a Manta.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun...**

Había pasado dos largas semanas, Horo logro aligerar el humor de Jun, Damuko y Jeanne, las complació con regalos y claro ellas comprendieron que su intenciones son de buenos términos, pero el caso de Tamao era cuestión de tiempo de hacer ver a cierto enano rubio lo que sentía por ella, ahora respecto a esta Anna era algo frágil pues la chica no estaba nada contenta con él.

Estaban cenando la familia real, el sultán no dejaba de contar todo lo que tenía planeado para esta semana también anuncio que los padres de Ren, Yoh y Hao habían pedido de favor el poder pasar un tiempo en su reino, esa información no sorprendió al príncipe.

Después de la cena, Horo estaba en el jardín recostado, se le notaba tan pensativo pues no sabía cómo lograr aproximarse a esa linda rubia que tenía unas defensa tan duras de penetrar - Dime ¿les vas a pedir que tengan sexo contigo? - la dulce voz de su hermana lo saco de los pensamientos.

- No, para nada -

Pilika se sentó en el césped al lado de él, Horo noto como este Chocolove estaba a tres pasos de ella, le gustaba ver como ese moreno era la sombra de ella y tan protector, había notado que le agradaba hacer de guardaespaldas de la princesa - No te creo eres un hombre al final y a cabo, sucumbirás al deseo -

- Que poco me conoces, hermana - giro a verla - ¿Cómo sabes que sucumbiré al deseo?, dame una buena razón -

- Porque son muy hermosas tus mujeres - Horo se sonrojo pues la verdad sí que eran muy atractivas pero más esa linda rubia que últimamente ha estado en sus sueños.

Cuando iba a responderle Lyserg apareció con esa actitud elegante y discreto - Princesa, su padre quiere verla -la peli celeste se levantó del pasto con la ayuda del moreno.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun**

Pilika llego a la habitación de meditación del sultán, estaba sentada en ese largo sillón en la espera de la llegada del señor, una vez que las puertas se abrieron ella se levantó y se inclinó.

- Hija - la joven se enderezo para ver a su padre, el señor le pido al moreno como a los demás guardias que los dejaran solos, una vez así el señor comenzó a hablar - Después de esperar mucho tiempo logre concretar tu compromiso con Nichrom-¿Qué te parece? - la Usui había pensado que era una broma sobre el matrimonio arreglado pero al parecer estaba equivocada, al no oír respuesta de su hija el señor Lycan comento - Espero que estés callada por la feliz que sientes por esta noticia -

Ella estaba en shock pero la furia le comenzó a invadir lentamente - Papá - lo miraba con furia, quería decirle unas cuantas palabras altisonante pero se controló - Matrimonio - repitió incrédula y algo dolida - Me puedo ir a mi habitación, padre - esa petición se le hizo extraño al señor Lycan pero no se negó.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun… fun**

La princesa caminaba tan apurada que el pobre de Chocolove se le hizo tortuoso, la vio entrar ferozmente, ese acto le hizo dudar en acompañarla pero no podía darse ese lujo, así que entro con lentitud a ese habitación, ahí la vio en esa cama blanda, con sabanas de seda de color lila, cerro la habitación lentamente.

- Estúpido padre - susurro con mucha rabia ella - Como lo odio - estrangulo la almohada.

- ¿Qué le hizo? - una vez que dijo eso automáticamente se tapó la boca, a pesar de llevarse bien y tener confianza entre ellos no era correcto preguntar sin autorización por parte de su ama - Lo siento, no debí hablar - se disculpó con mucha vergüenza.

- Me comprometió con Nichrom - Pilika quería desahogarse por eso le contesto a su esclavo

- Oh… -

Ella se levantó de la cama para andar de un lado a otro - Quisiera darle una lección de que él no controla mi vida… pero ¿Cómo lo hago?- al sentir esa mirada gris, bufo - ¡Vete, Chocolove! - cuando el moreno se iba un idea se le formulo - Espera, mejor quédate - él la miro con extrañes - ¡Guardias lárguense! - esos cuatros hombre se miraron dudoso - ¿No me escucharon?, ¡quiero que se larguen! ¡Fuera! - esos hombre a regañadientes se fueron - Ni se les ocurra estar afuera de mi habitación, quiero que se larguen de la mansión… véanlo como su día libre - dijo ella una vez que cerro la habitación camino hacia el moreno y lo tomo del rostro - He deseado hacerte esto -

- ¿Qué? - ella acorto la distancia de los labios; lo beso lentamente, era su primer beso; el chico se quedó estático pues no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía si corresponder, él moría por corresponder.

Una vez que ella se alejó de esos labios, lo miro con el ceño fruncido - Bésame - le ordeno.

Al oír esa orden por supuesto que se le acerero el corazón pero su razón se interpuso - Usted no debe pedirme eso -

- ¿Te gusto? - ella noto como los ojos de él brillan intensamente pero al final se opacaron, ese gesto le decía a ella que le iba a mentir - Te ordeno que me respondas con la verdad -

- Por supuesto que me gusta, usted es una linda persona y muy atractiva, majestad - se puso colorado al decir eso y más al ver como ella se veía tan increíble con ese vestido blanco y ligero, esas piernas tan deseables que le daba ganas de besarlas en todo lo largo y ancho.

- Háblame de tu - ella lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo hasta la cama - Y dime Pilika - ella desde que lo vio en su habitación con solo una cobija alrededor de la cintura y dejando ver ese suculento abdomen algo en su interior se incendió, un deseo que nunca había sentido hasta ahora.

- No debo, no somos cercanos… usted es mi ama y…-

Ella lo interrumpió - Y como tu ama, te ordeno, bueno, te pido de favor que lo hagas porque… - ahora ella estaba acalorada y se le notaba.

- ¿Por qué? -

Pilika lo obligo a sentarse en la cama, se inclinó hasta poder rosar sus labios con los de él - Porque lo que vamos hacer… - susurro tan seductoramente mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él mientras le repetía leves besos en el rostro, cuello y hombros, subió la cabeza hasta el oído - …Nos volverá muy cercanos - tenía una sonrisa traviesa, ella ya no soportaba esa sensación de tensión que mantenía.

- Pero tú… estás haciendo esto porque estas enojada con tu padre - trato de hacerla razonar pero no funciono pues sintió como ella le comenzaba arañar el pecho bajo la camisa, era una caricia tan agradable.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero dime… ¿tú no has deseado hacer esto conmigo desde nos conocimos? - esa le daba entender que ella también siento esa atracción, le iba a preguntar pero al sentir como ella le mordió el lóbulo derecho lo hizo flaquear y gemir sutilmente; ella sonrió arrogante al escucharlo - Al parecer te está gustando esto -

- Por favor, tú no estás pensando con lógica… y yo…- esas fueron las últimas palabras razonable que dijo antes de ser interrumpido ante ese beso tan delicado y pasional que lo hizo sucumbir antes sus propios deseos más profundos, el beso era tan posesivo, ella le mordió el labio inferior, sintió como le tiraba del cabello y le acariciaba la nuca.

Choco la acariciaba la cintura y la espalda con una lentitud tan torturante, dejo esos labios para comenzar a ponerle atención a ese cuello, mordió, lamio y saboreo cada rincón de esa garganta…

Ella no se quedaba atrás a la hora de acariciarlo, le quito esa camisa de seda blanca para así lograr saciar el deseo de tocar cada musculo de esa ancha espalda morena; él acariciaba esas piernas prohibidas y besaba cada parte del cuerpo expuesto.

El calor corporal aumento y ese par de amantes ya sentía que la ropa le empezaba a incomodar…

El piso comenzó a cubrirse con esas prendas…

En esa habitación siguió aumentando la temperatura al igual que el sonido del placer.

**Love…fun… love…love… seduction… love**

Habían pasado dos meses en donde Horo tuvo que suplicar a su padre que le otorgara unas cuantas habitaciones a sus concubinas hasta que terminaran de construir su casa para sus doncellas.

Mientras que esperaban sus cincos mujeres se quedaban en la casa Harén de su padre, en donde ellas convivieron con esas mujeres que llevan años viviendo en esa esplendida hogar que tenía piscina interior, varios recamaras para cuarentas personas que en realidad solo ocupan 20 mujeres, baños termales, sala de masajes, una área con varios colchones, un pequeño jardín que tenía una hermoso mosaico de vidrio en el techo.

Todos los días Horo no dejaba de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese sitio, sus cinco concubinas se quedaban en el ala norte de esa casona y en el segundo piso, platicaba con Tamao, trataba de calmar a Jun y Damuko; con Jeanne ya se llevaba mucho mejor pues trajo sus ropas como a las demás chicas, pero la que le complicaba la convivencia era esta Anna.

Mientras el príncipe lograba la faena de conquistar a esa linda rubia su hermana estaba más que encantada pasar tiempo con ese moreno que ha conquistado su cuerpo al igual que su corazón, en el día actuaban como ama - esclavo pero en las noches eran amantes, en otro asunto todo el reinado ya sabía del compromiso de Pilika, es más decir que a Horo no le agrado esa información y por esa razón le dio todo el apoyo a su hermana.

Los invitados llegaron; Yoh, Hao y Ren venían con una solo propósito que era "quitarle a Horo las mujeres", el primer paso de su plan era: lograr quedarse en el palacio, que ya estaba, ahora faltaba el paso dos que correspondía: acercarse a ellas, cosa que se dificulto pues ella no le hacía caso porque solo tenían atención a ese peli celeste, así que estaba dura la estrategia pero no imposible.

Fun… fun… fun… fun

Era una tarde como cualquier esté Horo paso unas horas con sus concubinas, platico con cada una y haciéndole saber que si seguían actuando tan cariñosa con él ya verían el resultado de los celos que han provocado en sus amigos.

Durante ese día tuvo una breve conversación con Jeanne, ella le dio unos buenos tips para lograr conquistar a esa rubia, no le fue fácil ganar la confianza de esa peli plateada pues ella dudaba que tenía buenos sentimientos hacia su amiga pero después de casi cuatros meses logro convencerlas que él iba en serio respecto a esta Anna, así Jeanne le aconsejo que fuera él mismo, no pretencioso sino agradable, que la trata como una amiga y que la conociera pero sobretodo obediente a todo lo que le diga la rubia.

Así que este día se acercaría a ella, estaban en la piscina ella estaba recostada leyendo un libro - Anna porque no me das un masaje - le pido tímidamente pues era la primera vez que le demandaba algo a esa concubina.

- ¿Por qué no me das uno a mí? O ¿Por qué no mejor le pides a una de ellas que lo haga?-

Esa forma de hablar tan severamente no le inculco miedo, así que con su mejor sonrisa dijo - Por supuesto que te daré ese masaje - Horo se colocó a lado de ella, se froto el aceite aromático entre las manos y con señas le pido a ella que se girara, ella con duda lo hizo; le deshizo el nudo ese traje de baño, tenía las manos temblando pero se controló, inicio pasando los dedos desde la nuca para después por la línea de la columna, lo hizo sin prisa como tratando de grabarse las sensaciones de esa suave piel, ese momento era tan mágico y excitante, por eso decidió hacerle platica - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des una oportunidad? -

- Déjame ir -

Al oír eso se le estrujo el corazón - Lo pensare seriamente - esa respuesta la tomó por sorpresa pues cuando decía eso siempre obtenía como respuesta "NO" o "Nunca lo haré" - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? - ella acepto sin objetar pues ya lo estaba conociendo y no era tan mal chico, era muy bueno con ella y la soportaba así que merecía una oportunidad.

**Fun…fun… fun… fun**

Estaban paseando por la cuidad, iban de forma incógnita pues no estaba permitido que el heredero al trono saliera sin sus guardias y con una concubina, él la llevo por las calles pero se detuvieron en el mercado, en ese sitio esta Anna lo guía hasta su antiguo hogar.

- Así que este es tu casa - decía asombrado ese joven.

- No es muy lujoso como la mansión pero es cómoda -

- Es hermoso - Horo veía encantado esa linda sala con muebles antiguos, que tenía un juego de cojines de color café con dorado, ventanas amplias que eran cubiertas con cortinas.

- No te burles - le pidió la rubia mientras se sentaba.

- No lo hago - Horo se sentó a lado de ella, se atrevió a tomarle la mano y la miro fijamente - Anna, sé que ya te estas cansando de esto pero es verdad - la tomo de la barbilla - Tú me gustas mucho, hasta me atrevo a confesarte que estoy enamorado de ti - a pesar de estar sonrojado siguió hablando - Me enamore de ti a primera vista -

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes sentir eso y estar tan seguro?- retiro las manos - Entiendo que te guste pero enamorarte de mí es muy rápido para decirlo, ¿Que tengo yo de especial? -

Durante todo ese tiempo que han compartido la había observo con fascinación a pesar de estar tan ocupado con las demás chicas, él mantenía la atención sobre esa rubia y por eso no dudo en decirlo - Tienes un encanto mágico que me hechizo - él sonrió levemente - Unos ojos impresionante, una sutil sonrisa que es tan hermosa que me deja sin palabra, eres valiente, testadura… - él siguió con cada aspecto que consideraba únicos en ella - Y bailas tan maravillosamente - ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa respuesta tan extensa - Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo que he visto me hace saber que eres una persona tan maravillosa… eres una buena persona, lo digo por la forma que actúas con las demás, déjame consentirte, déjame aunque ser tu amigo - le suplico, ella se sentí confundida pues quería darle esa oportunidad pero estaba enojado con él por usar el poder para tenerla.

- Lo estaré pensando -

**Fun… fun… fun… fun…**

Las cuatros bellas concubinas habían terminado de cenar, había sido extraño no tener la presencia de Horo pues en general siempre estaba con ellas pero sobre todo le parecía extraña la ausencia de Anna, mientras la servidumbre levantaba la vajillas la linda peli rosa vio a su más querido amigo de la infancia, ese lindo rubio que por extraña razón siempre le alegraba el día - Manta -

El chico giro a ver a esa joven, se veía espectacular con ese vestido blanco - Tamao… estas tan linda - tartamudeo se le podía ver el sonrojo.

- Gracias -

Manta espero a ver como las tres mujeres los dejaban a solas - Me preguntaba… ¿si tu gustaría salir a caminar conmigo esta hermosa noche? -

- Me alegraría - se interrumpió Tamao porque recordó cierto detalle que era - Pero lo tengo prohibido - su alegría se vino abajo.

- Le pedí permiso a Horo y acepto - se apresuró a decir él.

- Si él lo acepto, no me puedo negarme - sonrió ampliamente pues su corazón latió con ferocidad.

- Entonces paso por ti en la noche - Manta salía de esa sala tropezando.

- Encantada te esperare -

**Fun… fun… fun…love**

- Así que Tamao es tu amiga -

- Sí, mi única amiga - Horo la llevaba de la mano mientras caminaban lentamente hasta la ruta de su escape, durante el trayecto Anna le comenzó a realizar preguntas sobre su niñez, él no se contuvo en responder - Crecimos juntos y por eso me atreví en hacerla parte de mi harem -

- La quieres mucho - comentaba y lo miraba inquisitivamente - ¿Qué tal si ella le gustas? -

- No, no lo creo porque ella ama a otra persona -

- ¿Cómo sabes tú?, ella no me lo ha contado - Anna se había hecho amiga de esa peli rosa.

- Es que todavía no es consiente - riéndose contesto pues le era raro ver como dos personas que claramente se nota que se atraen y que no se den cuenta de eso - Él es un buen tipo… es diferente - claro que era diferente, era listo, gracioso y enano.

- ¿Y él le corresponde? -

- Si -

- ¿Porque no se le declara? -

- Porque él también es inconsciente ante ese amor que siente por ella -

- Que complicado - Anna se rascaba la mejilla.

- Verdad que si lo es - Horo le ayudo a esta Anna a trepar por ese árbol tan grande que sobre pasa el muro que separa el palacio de la cuidad - Lo que trato de hacer es que ellos se den cuenta de lo que sienten y presiento que ya lo estoy logrando - Horo sintió como este Manta le lanzaba unas miradas celosas cuando veía como Tamao le daba de comer y lo mimaba, también a veces veía como su amigo se volvió tan callado pues con Tamao platicaba y pasaban juntos los días, ese aspecto también lo noto en ese peli rosa - A él se le nota como la extraña y ella también -

- No sé si eres buen amigo o el peor - Anna vio como él salto del árbol y extendió los brazos para ayudarla - ¿Me puedes decir su nombre? -

Horo la sostenía de la cintura - Nop, es un secreto - esa sonrisa risueña que le dio le encanto. - Pasando a otra cosa, te daré el permiso para que puedas salir del palacio siempre y cuando tú salgas acompañada con algún guardia o conmigo, tú eliges -

Ella miraba detenidamente al príncipe - ¿Son mis únicas opciones? -

- También está la opción de que no quieras salir -

- Si me lo dejas así - ella no le agradaba ese trato pero era algo bueno porque no le gustaba estar encerrada - Acepto salir acompañada -

- Entonces, ¿Quién te acompañara? -

- Tú - esa respuesta lo alegro porque tendrían más tiempo a solas.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun…**

Estaban caminando en ese lindo jardín, Manta le había dado un ramo de lilas, sus flores favoritas, las estrellas eran un gran panorama para ellos, daban una ambiente romántico.

Solamente han estado caminando, eso era lo que había planeado este Manta pues nunca pensó que ella aceptara, ahora no sabía que más hacer, se sentía inseguro y todo por culpa de Horo que hizo que todo su mundo se fuera de cabeza a la hora de elegir a Tamao como concubina, sin la compañía de ella en esos días se percatado lo que significa ella en su vida

Había extrañado su risa, sus gestos amorosos, sus chistes y timidez… también extraño esa mirada que lo ponía tan nervioso pero alegre, pero también sintió celos al ver como Horo era el objeto de sus caricias le extraño sentir eso por su amigo pues desde la niñez él siempre ha sido objeto del cariño de Tamao pero eso cambio al ver como Horo se la quitaba, ante esos detalles se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, ese día lo había descubierto y se sentía pleno ahora quería decírselo pero no sabía cómo.

- Que bella noche -

Giro a verla - Si bella noche - ella le sonrió tiernamente, el cerebro le dictaba que era hora - Tamao -

- Si -

- Tu sabes que te quiero mucho -

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras en la boca de Manta - Si lo sé pero nunca me lo habías dicho -

- Soy un tonto al no decírtelo antes - se dio una par de cachetadas - En fin, lo que quiero decirte… es que acabo de darme cuenta que siento más que cariño por ti, que te quiero mucho - Tamao no entendía y él lo supo - No me alargare, seré directo… me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti -

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - la voz temblorosa no se esperó en escuchar.

- Lo digo muy enserio - Manta se subió en un ladrillo para estar a su altura - Sé que no soy el hombre perfecto, no soy tan alto pero lo compenso con mi inteligencia y mi amor ilimitado… me gustas mucho - la tomo del rostro para así lograr dejarla quieta y poder apoderarse de esos labios, el beso fue dulce, ella no le respondió pero él ya se imaginaba esa acción, así que se alejó de ella - ¿Tu que sientes por mí? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Yo… tú sabes… pero… - divagaba Tamao pues no estaba segura, por culpa de esa confusión y la sensación de ese beso se fue corriendo hacia la casa.

Manta observo como ella huía, luego miro el cielo y se sentó en el tabique - No fue tan malo - pensaba lastimeramente.

**Fun… fun… fun… fun… fun…fun**

Horo estaba sentado frente a Manta, estaban platicando o el intento de hacerlo, había pasado una hora desde que se reunieron, sobre decir que fue por pedido por ese enano.

El joven heredero notaba nervioso a su sirviente, le daba a entender que algo grabe paso para ponerlo así.

- Sé que te enojaras pero no me importa…- dijo claramente Manta para después mirarlo con un decisión fiera que hizo temblar a Horo - La bese - el peli celeste se alzó del asiento para caminar de un lado a otro enfrente de Manta - Bese a Tamao - Horo evito que la sonrisa se le formulara - Y estoy enamorada de ella, así que no me importa lo que dirás, la quiero como mi esposa y trabajare para lograrlo -

Después de esa declaraciones hubo un silencio que carcomía los nervios de Manta hasta que el príncipe hablo - Por fin -

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Que te has tardaste mucho, amigo ¬- el peli celeste le dio una palmada en la espalda - Si te casas con ella yo quiero ser el padrino -decía felizmente el joven mientras que su sirviente sacudía la cabeza.

- No creo que me case con ella - hablo tristemente.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Cuando le confesé y después que la bese… ella salió huyendo -

- Amigo, dale tiempo para que asimile lo ocurrido - Manta se limitó a sonriera forzadamente ante esas palabras tan alentadoras.

** Fun… love…love…fun…fun**

- ¿Qué tiene Tamao? - preguntaba esta Damuko a Jeanne, esta última solo se encogió de hombros - Ha estado muy callada últimamente -

- De seguro se peleó con Manta - comentaba Jun - Ya no ha venido a visitarnos -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - se agregaba a la plática esta Anna.

- Porque ellos salieron la semana pasada y desde ese momento hemos sido testigo de esa actitud nueva por parte de nuestra amiga - termino de explicar Jeanne, esa información le daba mucho en que pensar a esa rubia.

**Fun… fun… love…love…love…fun.**

Los días siguieron como las actitudes evasivas por parte de Manta y Tamao, uno lo hacía por sentirse rechazado pero ella en cambio lo hacía porque se sentía confundida, en pocas palabras era un caos.

Por otra parte, las demás chicas ya veían los resultado ante la idea de Horo de provocar a sus pretendiente porque ya se notaba como los invitado disimulaban sus celos sin tanto éxito, se le notaba los molesto que estaban con el príncipe al ser tratado tan bien por parte de ellas; ellas ya no tenían resentimiento hacia ese lindo peli celeste es más se volvieron amigos.

Los príncipes estaba ardiendo de celos al ver como las mujeres que querían como futuras esposas estaban atendiendo tan bien a ese peli celeste, y que éste estaba prácticamente burlándose enfrente de ellos con una actitud arrogante.

Horo estaba avanzando con respecto a esta Anna, ella ya no era tan severa con él, se hablaban con respeto y con cortesía, como lo habían dicho dejo a esta Anna salir de la mansión en compañía de él, iban a su casa u otra parte, en pocas palabras estaban familiarizándose, él ya estaba más que perdidamente enamorado de ella, a cambio ella estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por él.

En la tarde estaba reunido la familia, esa comida era especial por la visita de la abuela Goldva, así que ahí estaban alrededor de la mesa.

- Así que ya cumpliste 18 años, Horokeu - la anciana examinaba el rostro de su nieto - Ya eres todo un hombre y por consecuencia es hora que te cases - Horo se estaba ahogando con el jugo. - Supongo que ya estas comprometido -

Soltó un risa nerviosa el joven príncipe - Más o menos -

-¿Cómo que más o menos? - la mirada intensa de la anciana lo inquieto. - Explícate -

- Lo que pasa, es que yo…-

- - No me salgas que tienes un Harén - Goldva sacudía la cabeza, no lo creía que su nieto realizara semejante cosa. - ¡Y ustedes lo permitieron! - ese grito fue dirigido a los padres.

- Mamá - esas palabras salieron en tono suplicante por parte del sultán.

- Ahora sí que la abuela está muy disgustada - Pilika le susurró a su hermano mientras observaba como su abuela regañaba a su padre.

- Ni lo digas - Horo no comprendía porque su abuela se alteraba mucho.

- Horokeu, me presentaras hoy en la noche a tus mujeres y una vez que las examine decidiré quien debe ser tu primera esposa -

- No, Abuela -

- ¿Porque te niegas? - la anciana Goldva se asustó ante la exaltación de su nieto - Por tu reacción me hace darme cuenta que tal vez ya tienes a una preferida - Horo se sonrojo y luego asintió - Bueno, de todos modo me la presentas para saber si darte mi aprobación o no - luego su mirada fue sobre esa peli celeste - Y tú, Pilika, platicaremos sobre tu compromiso - Pilika resignada escucho cada palabra halagadora y la propuestas de cuando debería casarse con Nichrom y en esos momentos deseaba no tener la presencia de Chocolove.

**Love…fun…love…fun… love.**

Después de ese largo discurso por parte de la anciana Goldva los jóvenes príncipes se dirigían a sus aposentos para descansar.

- Odio mi compromiso - ella dijo con tono de irritación - Quisiera escapar con Chocolove - el moreno sudo frio ante ese comentario que soltó su amada.

- Ustedes dos sean hecho muy buenos amigos - Horo se sentía orgulloso de haberle regalado a Choco, le dio una palmada al moreno - Ni se separan, se han vuelto muy amigos -

- Amigos - repitió con burla esa etiqueta falsa que creía su hermano, se detuvo y miro al moreno con coquetería - Es un buen hombre, cariñoso y da unos besos - Choco se llevó una mano a la frente como signo de resignación, Pilika no vio reacción alguna de su hermano que iba a unos cuantos pasos adelante.

- ¿Besos? - Horo se detuvo y miro fijamente a esa pareja, noto una mirada cómplice que ellos compartía, esa mirada llena de amor y ahí entendió perfectamente - No me digas que tú y él -

Pilika fue hasta él y lo abrazo - Por favor no te alteres -

- Dime que estoy equivocado con mi conclusión que ustedes tiene algo, dime que estoy mal -

- La verdad es que no estás tan mal - Pilika llamo a su sirviente - Me gusta mucho, es tan apasionado - se alejó de su hermano para ir con Chocolove y tomarlo de la mano.

- ¿Hasta qué circunstancia han llegado? - noto el sonrojo de esa pareja - No puede ser -

- Si lo es -

- Pero Pilika… - Horo estaba enojado hasta el punto de no querer ver a su hermanita - Me voy -

- No te vayas - ella vio cómo se detuvo - Sé que estás enojado pero no desperdiciare este momento para decirte - le temblaba las manos pero se controló - Que mis sentimientos hacia él son muy profundos -

- ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? - Chocolove también estaba intrigado al igual que emocionado.

- Que me estoy enamorando de él - soltó sin preámbulo, Pilika desde que lo vio había sentido una conexión tan celestial que le encanto, un sentimiento cálido - Y te estoy confesando esto porque un día me escapare con él - observo como Choco le sonreía - Y quiero saber si tendré tu apoyo -

- Dime ¿tú que sientes por ella? -

Chocolove sabía perfectamente que siente por ella - Me enamore de ella desde que la vi - esa pareja sonrió con felicidad al saber que eran correspondido su amor.

- Me pones en una encrucijada pero sabes aunque este muy enojado contigo siempre cuentas con mi apoyo - Pilika se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

**Love...fun…fun…love…fun**

En un bar de mala muerte se encontraban Yoh, Ren y Hao, los tres estaba muy ebrios, tanto lo estaban que ni se podían levantar de la banca.

- Hay que hacer algo respecto a Horo - decía Hao que mantenía la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Yo opino que hay realizar mi plan - en tono amenazante hablo Ren.

- ¿Hablas de atacarlo a muerte, Ren? -

- Así es, Hao, de ese modo conseguiremos a nuestras chicas -

- Pero si ellas no quieren ser rescatadas - hablo Yoh que estaba sonrojado por la ebriedad.

- ¡No me importa! - en tono exaltado contesto el chinito.

- Creo que estas exagerando con ese plan - el gemelo menor alzo el rostro de su hermano - ¿No lo crees, hermano? - Hao se limitó en alzar el pulgar como forma de estar de acuerdo con Yoh.

- Yoh, ¿no quieres recuperar a Damuko? -

- Si quiero, Ren, pero que tal si ellas están cómodas estando al lado de él -

Ren tiro de un azote el tarro de cerveza y miro a su amigo - No lo creo, se les nota que están fingiendo, una vez los espié y escuche un comentario que ya se estaban cansando de actuar -

- Si eso es cierto, Ren - ahora la voz pausada de Hao se escuchaba -¿Por qué actúan? ¿Por qué lo hacen? -

- Eso todavía no lo deduzco - el chinito estaba pensativo hasta que dijo - Ya quiero estar con Jeanne, ella es perfecta para ser mi esposa - sonría radiante ante esa idea, porque durante meses ha estado de cita en cita con diferentes hijas de buena cuna pero nadie daba la talla, ya pensaba que nunca hallaría a la mujer ideal hasta que en la fiesta de Horo la encontró, así que no la iba a dejar escapar.

- ¿Entonces cuando atacaremos? - Hao se tambaleaba.

- Hoy atacaremos - con autoridad dijo Tao a sus amigos.

**Love…fun…love…fun…**

Choco besa con delicadeza a Pilika, la abrazaba con una ternura y delicadeza como si ella fuera de cristal, ella estaba de puntitas para alcanzarlo y por eso él sujeto firmemente la cintura para así elevarla sobre el piso - Te amo -

- Yo también - y volvieron a juntar los labios con una intensidad.

**Love… fun… love… fun**

En el balcón se veía a nuestra linda Tamao que estaba inmersa en su mundo, veía la luna llena mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que siente por Manta - Él es mi amigo, lo conozco desde pequeño - se agarraba el rostro - No sabía que sentía eso por mí, ¿Porque no me di cuenta? - ella se sentó en el piso y recargaba la espalda en la pared cercana, a lo lejos en el patio veía como Manta reía junto con Lyserg - Él siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso con todos, ¿Qué siento por él? - se sobre exalto al notar como su amigo la saludaba y la observaba con una intensidad, ahí se dio cuenta que la miraba con tanta adoración, a pesar de estar sonrojada le correspondió saludando. - ¿Qué realmente siento por ti? -

**Love…love…love…fun…love…fun…**

Cada una mujer vestía un elegante atuendo para la ocasión, Horo por su parte estaba nervioso de lo que diría su abuela a la hora de presentarle a Anna.

Una a una fue a saludar a la anciana hasta que le tocó el turno a esa linda rubia -Abuela, ahora te presento a esta Anna Kyoyama - Goldva entrecerró la mirada, Anna no se sintió intimida ante ella.

- Encantada de conocerla - la rubia hizo una leve reverencia.

- El placer es mutuo - la anciana camino alrededor de la mujer, noto que tenía buen cuerpo ideal para tener hijos - ¿A qué te dedicabas antes? -

Horo tenía las manos sudorosa - Me dedicaba a ser bailarina -

- Bailarina - eso no le agrado a su abuela y lo noto el joven príncipe - Horokeu ¿quieres como primera esposa a una bailarina? -

- ¡Abuela! - le advirtió el chico a la anciana, él no quería que la chica se entera de esa forma sus verdaderas intenciones.

- ¿Primer esposa? - Anna fue hasta Horo -¿Cómo es eso? -

- De en vez de reprochárselo debes estar agradecida y orgullosa que te escogiera pero debes estar más orgullosa de que lograste enamorarlo - el chico se sonrojo ante el comentario tan cierto pero no entendía como su abuela lo supo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorado de ella?, aparte ¿quién te da derecho de decirlo, abuela? -

La anciana bufo fuertemente - Por eso, por ser tu abuela eso me da derecho -

- Yo no voy a ser tu esposa - la indignada voz de Anna detuvo la pelea que se iban a darse ese par.

- ¿No te parece atractivo mi nieto? - Horo que ahora estaba con las demás chicas se quedó en silencio y aguantando el aliento ante la cuestión de la anciana.

- ¿Qué… que… clase de pregunta es esa? - Anna se extrañó ante su propio tartamudeo.

- Responde -

Ella observo al chico que últimamente y sin más remedio contesto - Es guapo -

- ¿Qué es lo que te agrada de él? ¿crees que sería un buen marido?-

Las preguntas incesante de la señora la estaba atolondrando y debilitando sus defensas al igual que algunos sentimientos que no había notado hasta ahorita - Me agrada su personalidad, es un gran tipo, me gusta sus muecas de disgusto - con cada respuesta las mejillas se le estaba calentando - Y por supuesto que será un buen marido y será muy afortunada la mujer que lo tenga a su lado -

Horo tenía una sonrisa de felicidad como respuesta a cada palabra que dijo Anna -Ves, te gusta - con una sonrisa triunfante hablo la señora.

- No malinterprete mis palabras - Anna hablo a trompicones - Yo lo veo como amigo -

- Así se empieza - Goldva dejo mirar a la rubia y con unos cuantos movimientos de mano - Horo ven conmigo - el peli celeste no dejo de mirar los ojos de esa rubia mientras se acercaba a la anciana, él presentía que ya está logrando conquistar el corazón de ella.

Ese par de familiares se en caminaron hasta la puerta de salida y atrás de ellos iban la escolta de la anciana - Me agradan tu elección de esposa, lástima que sea bailarina -

- No me importa - prácticamente le grito esa palabras - Yo la quiero como mi esposa -

- Me sorprendió ver a Tamao entre tu harem y al igual que Jun que es la prometida de Hao - la señora se cruzaba de brazos - Espero que no halla problema de eso -

- El compromiso que tiene no se ha concretado, solo es de palabra -

- Pero entonces ¿porque las tienes? -

Horo abrazo a su abuela - Es que quiero ver cuánto les interesa esas chicas a sus enamorados, ya conoces a mis amigos -

- ¿Y respecto a Jeanne? -

- Ren, se ha fijado en ella -

- Eso es raro en él - dijo en forma pensativa la anciana.

- Verdad -

Fueron hasta la puerta, los guardias abrieron la puerta - Te deseo suerte en conseguir que ella acepte ser tu esposa - dijo antes de salir de la puerta.

- La convenceré - contesto Horo sin importar que su abuela le escuchara o no.

**Love…fun…love…fun…love…fun…**

Después de que la abuela dejara esa casa Horo junto con sus mujeres cenaron armoniosamente pero sus amigos no lo acompañaba.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar cada chica se fue a realizar x cosas, algunas a bañarse, otras en leer, una a caminar y otra en descansar en la sala.

Horo estaba sentado en uno de esos tanto almohadones de pluma, intentaba observaba a Jeanne que le estaba bailaba pero la verdad su atención estaba en esa rubia que durante la cena estuvo en silencio, dejo a esa peli plateada para ir al lado de esa mujer que lo tenía loco - Anna - se sentó a su lado.

- Si -

Horo sabía que ella estaría en ese estado al conocer a su abuela - Disculpa a mi entrometida abuela, ella siempre es así -

- ¿Aun sigues estando enamorado de mí? - Anna al principio pensó que era solo admiración que él sentía por ella o un simple capricho y que lo confundía con amor pero no era así.

- Sí - dijo sin titubear.

- Eso es un gran problema - se levantaba del almohadón para ir directamente hacia la salida, ella no podía corresponderle porque la verdad no sabía que sentía por él.

- ¿Por qué es un problema? - él la había perseguido.

- Porque yo te veo solamente como un amigo -

Esas últimas palabras le dolió a Horo y sin evitarlo la tomo de las manos - Sé que no quieres ser mi esposa, que te desagrada la idea pero yo te amo y sabré esperar -

- ¿Y si nunca me enamoro de ti? -

- No digas eso - la acerco hasta poderla abrazarla.

- Mejor me voy - le susurro.

- Anna - ella comenzó a forcejear hasta poder separarse de él - ¡Espera! - él no iba dejar que se fuera, se acero a ella otra vez - No quiero que te vayas -

- No es justo para ti, es mejor que encuentres a otra mujer que te corresponda -

- No, yo te amo a ti y no te dejare - la hizo girar y al tener cara a cara, estampo sus labios sobre de ella, al principio ella como era costumbre se resistía, él llevo amabas manos al costado del rostro de ella y le comenzó a acariciarla para que se relajara, y una vez que ella suavizo los labios la beso detenidamente, ella contra atacaba pasionalmente.

Horo estaba en el cielo por semejante beso que compartía con ella, durante ese acto mantenía los ojos cerrados para grabarse las sensaciones y los movimiento de sus labios.

Pero el sonido de la puerta destrozada asusto a Horo tanto a esta Anna, él inmediatamente dejo de besarla para después colocarla atrás de él para protegerla de los intrusos, en esos momentos extrañaba a sus guardianes que le dio la noche libre.

Horo espero que el polvo desapareciera para ver a los intrusos pero no se sorprendió de quienes eran - Así que son ustedes - sonreía con arrogancia - ¿Por qué entran como salvajes? -

- ¡Cállate! - el hombre le apuntaba con la espada el cuello - Venimos por nuestras mujeres -

El principe mantenía las manos arriba, y sin mutarse en la circunstancia en que estaba hablo en tono burlón - ¿Crees que te lo dejare fácil, Ren? -

- No - Ren dejo de apuntarle con la espada. - En guardia - cuando le iba a dar el primer golpee pero Horo se movió rápidamente y en ese acto se llevó a Anna consigo.

- Horo-horo -

El joven heredero giro a ver a su sirviente que le aventó una espada - Gracias, Manta - se colocó en pose de pelea.

- Toma esto, enano - el chinito le aventó una cuchillo que antes estaba colgando en el cinturón, el arma se ensarto en el brazo de Manta.

- ¡Manta! - grito una joven mujer, Horo se enfureció al ver como Ren hirió a Manta y sin calmarse comenzó su ataque.

Ren al verlo tan enojado le era fácil leer sus movimiento de ataque, así que en unos momento ya lo tenía arrinconado y sin espada - Estas derrotado - lo apunta en el pecho a la altura del corazón - Yoh y Hao vayan por las chicas - esos gemelos asintieron y se fueron - Lastima, Horo, es tu culpa por quitárnoslas - hizo una pausa - Eso que hiciste es como quitarnos la vida y eso hare contigo - Horo mantenía los ojos cerrados para recibir el golpe pero al darse cuenta cuanto se tardaba su amigo abrió los ojos y noto como el chinito iba tras Anna pero Horo se interpone ante el golpe que iba a dar Ren, que le ocasiono una herida en el hombro y un golpe en la quijada que lo dejo inconsciente - Estará bien, en unos minutos despierta - le comentaba Ren al ver como su amigo estaba desmayado.

**En la biblioteca...** se encontraba una linda pelinegra leyendo cómodamente sobre el sillón y se le notaba muy concentrada en la lectura porque no se dio cuenta en los gritos y las pisadas que se aproximaba a esa habitación.

- ¡Damuko! - gritaba ese castaño que abrió fuertemente la puerta, noto como la chica lo miraba asusta - Damuko ¿está bien? -

- Si - ella estaba extrañada ante la actitud brutal del gemelo.

- Yoh la obligo a levantarse para así agarrarle el rostro - Tu y yo nos casaremos -

- ¿Qué? -

- Te amo y te quiero a mi lado durante toda mi vida, nadie nos separara - ella le iba a responder pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de él - No me importa si no aceptas porque te obligare a casarte conmigo - él rio gentilmente, ella encantada de la vida ante esa propuesta.

**Mientras tanto** el otro gemelo se dirigía a las aguas temares que tenía esa pequeña mansión, las mujeres del sultán le indicaron que en esa parte se encontraba la guapa Jun…

Con la adrenalina al tope éste entro, camino hasta introducirse al agua, el espesor del humo caliente no le daba la facilidad de encontrar a su amada - Jun, jun … - se detuvo en seco al ver como ella estaba sentada con el rostro cubierto con una pequeña toalla, Hao se sonrojo al notar entre el agua el bien formado pecho de su prometida - Oh, Jun que hermosa vista me das -

Esa palabras despertaron a la chica que se quitó la toalla y así ver al intruso - Pervertido - se tapó con ambos brazos su pecho - ¿No ves que me estoy bañando?, ¡Lárgate! -

- Lo siento - él forzadamente desviaba la mirada - Pero… viene a decirte algo -

- ¿Qué es? - se notaba el enojo de la chica.

- Que te estoy rescatando así que me haces el favor de venir conmigo - Hao se acercaba a ella, y sin molestia alguna la cargo entre sus brazos, él sentía sobre las nubes al sentir la delicada piel de ella; salió del estanque - Ahora ve y ponte ropa para así llevarte fuera de esta mansión -

- ¿Por qué?, dame un buen motivo para irme contigo -

Hao encontró una toalla y se la dio, ella no dudo en cubrirse el cuerpo - Porque tu significas mucho para mí… desde que supe que me casaría contigo no he parado de estar feliz -

- No te creo, siempre te he visto con la cara de fastidio, tu actitud de libertino y ni se diga de lo que le comentas a tus amigos -

Él sabía que esos argumentos estaban bien fundados y por eso no dudo en explicarle porque ha actitud así enfrente de sus amigos - Son mentiras lo que les digo y lo que hago, actuaba así enfrente de ellos para evitar sus burlas - explicaba lentamente - Yo te amo, tu eres mi primer amor y será un gran honor ser tu esposo -

Ella noto la sinceridad en los ojos de él - ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que sentías eso respecto a mí? -

- Porque soy muy tímido - Hao se pasaba la mano sobre el cabello - Pero sé que me he equivocado al no expresarte de lo que siento por ti y quiero remediarlo - él se acercó lentamente a ella, la agarro de la cintura y se la acerco, la tomo de la barbilla y sin mucho preámbulo la beso lentamente, ella quedo brevemente quieta pero al final le correspondió; ahí estaba ellos disfrutando de su primer beso pero desgraciadamente tuvieron dejar de besarse, en forma de suspiro él le dijo - Mi alma ya es tuya -

**En la terraza…** se encontraba la linda peli plateada que estaba observando el cielo estrellado, ella poco a poco dejo de prestarle atención al cielo por semejante ruido que se aproximaba a ella.

Jeanne escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta de cristal hasta se abrió - ¿Qué sucede? - en ese momento entro este Ren que estaba arreglándose la ropa.

- Este no es el momento adecuado para platicar - él se recargo en el barandal - He venido por ti, ahora ven conmigo -

Ella se cruzó de brazos y en una pose de arrogancia - ¿Crees que iré contigo? -

- Si, Aparte no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ¡te estoy ordenando! - Ren la miraba con una fiereza - ¡Ahora ve por tus cosas!

- ¡Eres insoportable! ¡yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte! -

- Claro que lo harás porque eres mi prometida -

Jeanne se sonrojo ante la palabra "prometida" - Desde cuando soy tu prometida - dijo tartamudeando.

- Desde que te vi bailando - se alejó del barandal para ir con ella - Ahora obedece - ya hablando tranquilamente.

**Por otra parte...** en la entrada principal en donde se encontraba un inconsciente enano rubio que estaba recostado en el piso y que era vigilado por la bella Tamamura.

La chica estaba atenta en como su amigo abría los ojos lentamente - Tamao… ¿te encuentras bien? - percibió que estaba cómodamente descansando la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

- Estoy bien pero tú necesitas un médico -

- No lo necesito para este raspón - él levantaba lentamente la cabeza del regazo, vio que todavía tenía el cuchillo enterrado.

- No es solamente un raspón tienes enterrado un cuchillo - Tamao le impidió que se alejara de ella - Déjame ver -

- No - el chico forcejeaba ante las manos insistentes de ella para examinar su brazo derecho.

- Manta - la forma suplicante de ella lo desarmo y por consecuencia la dejo que lo revisara, el dolor que le dio a la hora de sentir los dedos de ella sobre la zona afectada - Necesito quitarte el cuchillo -

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes -

- Claro que me preocupo, me asuste cuando este Ren te ataco - ella lo abrazo con delicadeza - Pensé que te mato -

- Ya vez que no - él se alejó poco del abrazo, la miro con tranquilidad.

- Manta, con lo sucedido me di cuenta que tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida - Tamao lo agarro de la mano, acerco el rostro hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de la boca de él - Esta situación me aclaro cuenta cuanto te quiero - él se dejó besar, se dejó guiar y fluir por las sensaciones que surgía, ambos cerraron los ojos para el disfrute del beso.

- Manta fue el que interrumpió el beso, se relamió los labios - Aun si me besas y me digas esas palabras no te dejare quitarme el cuchillo - ella soltó una risita.

- Tenía que hacer el intento -

- Hazlo mejor - Manta le dio un corto beso y sin importarle el dolor alzo el brazo derecho para acariciar el rostro de Tamao - Yo también te quiero -

**En el desierto…** se veía como se alejaba un camello que transportaba a una pareja que estaba escapando exitosamente de esa mansión.

-¿Estas segura de hacer esto, Pilika? - el moreno estaba atrás de ella con la intención de mantenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella recargo la cabeza en el amplio pecho de su amante - Es demasiado tarde para preguntar eso, Choco - giro el cuerpo para estar de cara a él - Pero si estoy segura - y sin más lo beso con fogosidad, le mordió levemente el labio inferior y le dio el mismo tratamiento al labio superior.

Él sostenía con firmeza la cintura de ella y también las riendas del camello, se alejó de esos labios femeninos y con el poco aliento que mantenía en los pulmones logro decir - Ok, ya no preguntare más -

**En la sala…** se encontraba otro chico inconsciente que era arrastrado hasta quedar en medio de la sala, la rubia le coloco bajo la cabeza una almohada luego se sentó al alado de él.

- Que tranquilo te ves - acerco el rostro para ver con más detenimiento las facciones de ese hombre. - Si eres atractivo - susurro.

El chico sonrió al oír ese comentario y abrió los ojos - Anna ¿de verdad me crees atractivo?-

Ella ignoro esa preguntas - Al fin despiertas - alejo su rostro de él.

- Pero qué forma de hacerlo - Horo se incorporaba, estiraba cada musculo del cuerpo, se sentó nuevamente enfrente de ella - Anna no me importa si no estás enamorada de mi…. yo esperare hasta la eternidad - sus ojos se tornaron tristes - Pero también me haría un lado si encuentras al amor de tu vida pero hasta entonces te pido que no te vayas de mi lado porque ahora tu eres mi mundo -

- Horo-horo - Anna se le ablando el corazón ante todo lo sucedido y sumándole esas palabras, acerco el rostro - Te pediré un par de cosas: la primera, es que no te vuelvas arriesgar así - él se moría por besarla pero se estaba controlando - Y segundo, a mí me gusta tener las riendas de una relación - ambos jóvenes acercaron más hasta rozar los labios, ya estaban a unos centímetros para unir sus labios pero…

- Nos llevamos a nuestras chicas - la voz molesta de Ren desvaneció el momento íntimo de ellos.

Anna se alejó de él, Horo se levantó y fue hasta encarar al chinito -Sí…sí… sí, ya se las pueden llevar ¡pero no interrumpan! - volvió hasta esa linda rubia, mientras se acomodaba en la alfombra él murmuraba - Mi plan funciono -

- ¿Cuál plan? - el que pregunto fue Yoh que no dejaba de abrazar posesivamente a Damuko.

- El de provocarlos para que por fin se decidan en confesar lo que realmente siente por mis amigas - explico sin mucho interés el Usui, observo como el enano venia abrazando la cintura de esa peli rosa - Manta le confeso a Tamao lo que siente al igual que tu Yoh hacia Damuko - amabas parejas sonrieron tímidamente, Horo giro a ver a este Hao que estaba cargando la maleta de esa Tao - Hao al fin le hiciste ver a Jun cuanto te importa - el gemelo se sonrojo, por la parte Jun estaba feliz - Y Ren, me alegro que por fin encontraras a esa mujer que es la adecuada para ti como esposa - Jeanne abrazaba el brazo de Ren.

- Lo planeaste - hablo el chinito con cierto tono de irritabilidad - ¿Cómo pudiste jugar así con nosotros? -

- ¡Idiota! - ese insulto era por parte de Yoh que era sostenido por Damuko que no lo soltaba para ir a golpear a Horo.

Anna se levantó de la alfombra - Oigan, él lo hizo porque estaba preocupado por ustedes, así que déjenlo en paz - todos los presentes no se creían que esa rubia defendiera a Horo.

- ¿Y tú porque lo defiendes? - Hao pregunto con cierto tono pícaro.

La mirada de todos no intimido a la chica pero no tanto como para no contestar - Porque tarde o temprano, tal vez sea la esposa de este animal - por fin dijo esas palabras que ha estado negando desde que conoció al chico.

En unos segundo Horo estaba abrazando a la chica - Anna - dejo de tenerla atrapada entre los brazos, la miro fijamente y con una libertad la beso largamente, saboreo cada rincón de esa boca sin mucho recato.

Ella entre beso lo llamaba - Horo-horo - sintió como ella le dio una leve cachetada- ¡Horo- horo, despierta! - la voz se escuchaba enojada, el dolor era tan intenso, otra cachetada sintió, sacudió la cabeza y miro a la causa del dolor.

Ella ya no tenía ropa árabe, ahora llevaba unos short cafés, sostenía una guitarra y lo miraba como queriendo asesinarlo, comprendió que… - ¿Qué? ¡era solamente mi imaginación! -

Anna estaba a su lado - ¡Idiota enfócate!, la presentación todavía no termina - Horo asintió y continuo dándole duro a la batería con la siguiente canción.

**Fun… fun… love… fun… love**

Después de unos quince minutos de su presentación bajaron del escenario, ahora faltaba dos bandas para que concluyera la competencia.

Anna tanto sus demás amigas estaban hidratándose, platicando de lo tan bien que tocaron, el único chico de esa banda estaba sentado en el piso y recargando la espalda en la pared, estaba sudando.

- Uy, chico te tengo envidia – volteo a ver de quien trataba pero no se esperaba que era ellos.

- Ustedes -Horo tenía una mala suerte de encontrar a los mismos tipos de esa vez que fueron de antro en la navidad pasada, se levantó del piso lentamente.

- Nos recuerdas, eso me halaga - dijo Boris que vestía de forma gótico pidió el apoyo de su amigo - ¿No crees Turbine? - el árabe solo asentía.

- Me voy - se iba a ir pero el brazo de ese chico estilo Drácula lo abrazo por los hombros.

- Espera deja preguntarte algunas cosas - Horo presentía que si no se iba algo malo pasaría - ¿Eres el único chico con ellas? - no contesto pero no fue necesario porque ellos hicieron sus propias conjeturas -

- Maldito, tienes un Harén - hablo este Turbine que tenía una sonrisa llena de lujuria - Eres un afortunado, seguramente has tenido "favores" por parte de ellas, dime, ¿son fantásticas en la cama? ¿Cómo son sus orgias?, cuenta – el Usui apretó la mandíbula y los puños para controlarse por semejante comentario tan vulgar y que denigraba a sus amigas.

- Reconocimos a esas dos hermosuras arriba del escenario, son las que te estaban acompañado esa noche, recuerdo que eran ¿tus amantes? - la forma maliciosa en que hablaba Boris le comenzaba hervir la sangre - Como estuvo esa noche, si te "divirtieron" o no pasó nada de nada - Horo sólo sonrió tensamente -Te daré un consejo aprovéchate de esas chicas – ese comentario lo llevo al límite del control que tenía. - Según vi y como visten se notan que son unas fáciles no será difícil para ti tirártelas y hablo más por esa rubia - dijo eso el rubio mientras ese tal Turbine abrazó por el otro costado a Horo, el peli celeste miro con odio a ese ambos chicos, ya no soportaba que insultara a sus amigas pero si iniciaba una pelea estaba seguro que tal vez tendría repercusiones para la banda - Ella sí que es una coqueta descarada, engatuso a nuestro amigo a tus espaldas, te engaño tu amante -

- Si tu no lo haces yo con gusto me aprovecharía de todas pero más… de ella - señalo a su hermanita - Ella me hace pensar que es una zorra de primera - Horo mantenía los ojos entrecerrado y de sorpresa le dio un codazo a Turbine en el estómago, lo vio retorcerse por el dolor y por la falta de aliento.

- Se zafo del abrazo de Boris para ir y agarrarle del cabello al árabe - Vuelve a repetirlo y te mato a golpes - le enseño el puño.

- Zorra - repitió junto con una sonrisa socarrona, Horo le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que hizo que cayera el tipo - Idiota - escupió sangre.

Horo sintió como el rubio lo tomaba del cuello y lo estampaba en la pared próxima, acero el rostro a su oído para susurrarle con burla - Ellas son unas mujerzuelas -

- Te arrepentirás - el Usui le dio un rodillazo en las partes nobles pero ahí no acabo pues le dio un derechazo en el rostro y después lo tiro al piso para subirse encima del tipo para comenzar a golpearlo a gusto, pero no conto como Turbine lo ahorcaba con el brazo para intentarlo adormecerlo, Horo con una mano intentaba zafase del agarre del cuello mientras que el otro brazo libre le seguía dando de golpes a Boris.

Las personas hicieron un circulo para ver la pelea, había algunos fascinados y otros trastornados que pedían ayuda para que detuvieran la pelea, comenzaron los gritos de apoyo para el que estaba en desventaja, Boris se levantó una vez que Turbine tenia agarrado por dé atrás a Horo; en esa posición que lo dejaba indefenso sintió como ese rubio primo de Drácula le comenzó a propinarle golpes en el cuerpo, uno que otro en el rostro que le hizo un corte en el labio y ceja.

- ¡Basta! - el grito de uno del staff que era acompañado por un par de seguridad detuvo la pelea, el público comenzó a irse hasta dejar solo a ese trío violento - ¿Quién inicio la pelea? - Horo se acomodó la camiseta y se arregló el pelo, miraba desinteresadamente al sujeto que los interrumpió después vio a sus agresores.

- No estábamos peleando ¿verdad, amigo? - hablo con amabilidad ese tal Boris.

- Es verdad estábamos jugando a las luchas - dijo Horo lucia una sonrisa encantadora a pesar de su rostro magullado - Ya sabe, uno que quiere enseñarles a sus amigos los movimientos que vemos en la tele -

El sujeto del staff examino a ese trío que se veían tranquilo y muy sonrientes - Espero que sea la verdad porque no me gustaría descalificar a su banda por una pelea tonta - Horo noto como sus amigas llegaban, tenían una cara de susto pero el rostro de preocupación por parte de su hermanita lo mataba de tristeza pero tenía que fingir que no le afectaba, por eso siguió con esa sonrisa indiferente y sarcástica.

- Estamos diciendo la verdad - Turbine tuvo la idea de abrazo a Horo y le dio un gran apretón en el hombro - ¿Verdad, amigo? -

- Por supuesto, compañero - lo miro con una frialdad violenta, se pasó una mano al cabello.

- Les creeré por esta vez - el sujeto se llevó a los de seguridad y los dejos solos.

- Esto no se ha acabado - amenazo Turbine al oído de ese Usui.

La sonrisa de Horo desapareció, se quitó ese brazo y giro a verlos, sin importarle tener las miradas de sus amigas - Lo sé, dime algo nuevo -

- Suenas muy arrogante - Boris encaro al chico - Me gustaría bajarte esa actitud a golpes -

- Inténtalo - lo reto con agresividad - A la otra los acabare - los miro de reojo.

- Te dejare medio muerto para que puedas ver cómo me llevare a cada una de tus compañeras a mi cama - se relamió los labio ese rubio y miro a cada chica atrás del azulito.

- Si tú te atreves a tocarlas vas a haber deseado no haber nacido - tomo por las solapas a Boris y se lo acerco - Ellas tiene quien las defienda - dijo entre dientes.

- Pero cuando estés muerto gracias a mis golpes ya no tendrán quien las cuide -

- ¿Crees que la muerte me detendrá? - soltó bruscamente a ese rubio que no valía la pena tocarlo, los miro de arriba abajo. - Eres un ingenuo -

- Boris, Turbine, ya dejen de provocar - la voz de ese peli castaño hizo que giraran ese par - Te queda bien mi camiseta, la extraño -

- ¿La quieres de regreso? - se quitó la camisa y se la aventó - Ten, yo no soporto porquerías - Horo dejo a esos hombre para ir con sus amigas.

- Ese chico es interesante - murmuro ese castaño.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese crío, Chrome? - cuestionaba este Boris a su jefe de banda, ellos representaba la escuela varonil de Tokio en donde iban los chicos más peleoneros y peligrosos de esa ciudad.

- Sería un buen elemento en nuestra escuela porque tiene agallas - soltó sin miramientos.

**Fun… love… fun… love… fun… love**

Horo estaba muy adolorido, su torso estaba rojo por tanto golpe que le dieron, la mano de su hermana que pasaba por el pecho le dio un dolor fatal - Hermano ¿Por qué te peleaste con ellos? -

- No importa Pilika, puedes ser más cuidadosa con tus manos - él sabía que no podía desquitar su enojo e impotencia con ella.

- Te dieron certeros golpes - comentaba esta Damuko que le estaba examinando el labio y ceja que estaban sangrando levemente.

Mientras cada chica le tocaba cada marca roja no dejo de ponerle atención ante la mirada de la rubia -¿Qué te comentaron para que los golpearas? – ahí estaba la pregunta que ella acertó en realizar.

- Es asunto mío - elevo la voz haciendo que otras personas lo miraran, retiro las manos de sus amigas que trataban refrescarlo con esas latas fría de zumo de naranja - Voy afuera -

- Pero ya van a decir a los ganadores -dijo Tamao al ver como su amigo se alejaba de ellas.

- Quiero estar solo así que luego regreso - simplemente el contesto, se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, fue hasta esa puerta negra que lo abrió de una sola patada, sus amigas lo observaba preocupadas - Maldición - agarro un pedazo de palo de madera para comenzar a golpear la pared hasta cansarse, se sentó en el piso no le importaba la suciedad que había en ese callejón, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse... sintió algo frio y húmedo luego sintió unas gotas que le comenzó a irritar su herida de la ceja - Eso arde - agarro la mano de la culpable de su ardor, abrió los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí, Anna?, ¿no dije que quería estar solo? -

- Lo escuche pero tú sabes que no obedezco a nadie - él sonrió levemente - Dime ¿Qué te dijeron para que te provocaran? -

- ¡Nada! - prácticamente grito, se sentía frustrado al no poder seguir golpeando a esos tipos por esos comentarios tan vulgares - Es mejor regresar porque ya va ser hora de escuchar a los ganadores - Horo fue el primero en retirase.

**Fun… love… fun… love…fun**

- Ya era la hora de la verdad, hubo 20 concursantes de ellos saldrían los tres ganadores, cada grupo estaba arriba de ese enorme escenario, Horo era abrazado por su hermana y novia pero su vista estaba sobre la rubia que no paraba de platicar con Jeanne, él estaba tan absorte sobre ella tanto estaba que no se dio cuenta que ahora era el turno de saber el ganador del primer lugar, sintió como Pilika intensamente lo abrazaba.

- Y los ganadores de primer lugar es… - anunciaba el señor de mediana edad que abría el sobre - La preparatoria: Academia Privada Shinra - Tamao grito junto con Pilika, Marion abrazo a Matilde y Jeanne le daba besos a esta Anna, Damuko lo abrazo.

La que recibió el premio fue Pilika, el premio consentía en un trofeo en forma de clave de sol bañada en oro, Anna recibió el enorme cheque mientras que Jeanne arrebato las flores de esa edecán - Agradecemos a mi familia, a mi padre que a la fuerza me metió a esa horrible escuela a pesar que yo lloriqueaba y pedía clemencia, a mi madre que siempre me apoya a pesar de mis locuras, a mi hermano que está a mi lado y a mis amigas que las hice ensayar día y noche - decía la peli celeste entre sollozos - A mi Chocolove que está ahí junto con los demás insignificantes personas - sus amigos se sintieron ofendidos - A mis profesores que no me enseñan nada pero que los quiero de todas manera, también a la Directora que a veces se le va el cucú y por último… - la que la interrumpió fue la rubia que le arrebato el micrófono.

- Gracias por los premios - concreto ella en decir.

** Fun… love… fun… love… fun**

Una vez que el grupo se tomó la foto para el recuerdo fueron hasta la porra que consistía: en los novios de las chicas, profesores, la directora y la familia.

- Estuviste increíble, Pili - el moreno abrazo a su novia.

- Lo sé, lo sé -

- ¡Ahora hay que conquistar Hollywood con nuestro talento! - esa exclamación tan lleno de emoción era por parte de esa peli plateada.

- Eso quisieras, amor -

- ¡Qué falta de apoyo, Ren! - miro con desaprobación a su novio.

- ¡Soy realista! -

- ¿Cómo festejaremos este triunfo? - preguntaba esta Tamao que estaba siendo abrazada por ese galán inglés.

- Descansando - dijo Anna que era rodeada por los brazos de su novio.

Una figura se acercaba a ese grupo - Y qué mejor lugar que en Osaka -

A esta Anna miro con asombro a esa figura que los acompañaba - ¡Mamá! -

-¡Señora, Kyoyama! - gritaron al unísono los hermanos Usui.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? - la rubia se acercó a su madre - Pensé que estabas en New York -

- Me regrese, no quería perder la actuación de mi hija - la señora abrazo a su hija, Anna algo avergonzada le correspondió - Que les parece ir a Osaka en las vacaciones de verano -

- ¡Qué bien! - grito feliz Tamao porque ya tenía tiempo sin ir a Osaka.

- ¡Fabuloso! - también decía Pilika

- Yo no puedo ir señora - hablaba Jeanne - En las vacaciones me voy a Francia -

Ren observo a su novia - Te vas a Francia ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? -

Ella sonrió - ¿Qué tal ahora? - él no se creía lo tan descarada que era su novia al igual que olvidadiza.

- ¡Nos vamos a Osaka! - repetía feliz Horo mientras comenzaba a brincar de felicidad a pesar del dolor que tenía.

- Siempre y cuando salgan bien en sus calificaciones - esa condición era una tradición por parte de esa señora.

Horo dejo de saltar -Ya no iré a Osaka - pateo una roca.

- Mala suerte, Horo - con gozo dijo Anna al ver el rostro deprimido de su amigo.

* * *

Una disculpa a todos que lee y siguen este fic.

La canción de "_Beautiful Dangerous"_ es de Slash

Hola… mucho tiempo sin leernos pero al fin pude actualizar después de dos meses de descasar este fic, este capítulo no salía porque quería hacer algo diferente pero al final salió algo largo y tedioso, aparte que tuve que investigar sobre este tema particular, pero lo hice con mucho amor… ¡espero que le guste!

Salió algo raro es porque me bloque en momentos ( ¬.¬ y todo por culpa de ciertos tráilers de la película "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire", que me esta volviendo loca y muy impaciente... ¡ya quiero que se noviembre! ¡ya quiero verla! ¡tengan piedad de mi!).

Este capítulo es importante porque voy a dar un gran paso que es el lemon (el famoso lemon que me piden) ahora quiero subir de nivel a este fic, a un nivel seductor y hormonal, ya leyeron que nuestros chicos compraron condones y como dice la famosa frase: ¡sin globito no hay fiesta!, se están preparando como yo a la hora de ideal que momento hacer el lemon…

Disculpen la tardanza es que me di un break de este fic que me es muy pesado mentalmente hablando, pero este tiempo libre me ayudo para plantearme nuevas ideas (respecto a la historia real y de las imaginaciones) y como llevarlas a cabo.

En los próximos capítulos va seguir el humor pero también tendrá toques de seducción y coquetería… pero sobretodo muy hormonal. ¡La adolescencia hormonal al fin llego!

Les aviso que esta es la segunda temporada y última parte de este maravilloso fic abra de todo desde amores, infidelidades, amistades rotas, decisiones académicas, desmadre y todo esto al sonido del Rock del Heavy Metal ¡Yeahh!

**¡Bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de este fic!**

Nos leeremos muy pronto…


	18. Si fueramos magos?

**Capitulo 18**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que ganaron el concurso de música, la escuela de los ganadores estaban orgulloso de su banda musical pero duro poco ese sentimiento de felicidad porque como ya se venían los exámenes finales que daban paso a las vacaciones de verano todos los alumnos estaban apurados repasando sus apuntes y pidiendo trabajos extras; así que era normal ver a los alumnos en un día Sábado en la biblioteca.

-No sé nada de algebra - en tono exasperado hablaba Hao - ¿Quién demonio invento algebra?-

-Fue Al Juarismi, es considerado como el padre del algebra -

- Gracias por la información, Manta, pero era una pregunta retórica - estaban en la biblioteca los hermanos Asakura junto con Ren, Manta y Lyserg que se estaban ayudando entre ellos para así lograr sacar los semestrales.- Horo y Chocolove se están tardando en llegar -

El gemelo menor observo el recién mensaje por parte del moreno - Choco me envió un mensaje – sus compañeros le pusieron atención - Dice: que va a llegar algo retrasado porque le surgió algo de improvisto –

- Al menos ya se comunico él, ahora falta este Horo, ¿Qué estará haciendo? - lanzo esa pregunta al aire este Hao mientras mordisqueaba el lápiz.

- Horo está con mi prima - comento el enano mientras estaba entretenido reescribiendo unos viejos apuntes, él había sido testigo en muchas ocasiones de como su prima entrenaba muy duro al Usui hasta el punto del dolor.

- Últimamente están muy juntos -

Hao no paso por alto ese tono de desagrado por parte de su hermano - ¿Estas celoso, Yoh? -

- Para nada, Anna y él son amigos – el gemelo menor siempre se recordaba que ellos son amigos y por eso no debía sentirse amenazado por ese peli celeste - Confió en mi novia - miro a su hermano - Han notado que él ya no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros -

- Seguramente está preocupado por sus calificaciones - hablo con desinterés ese joven Tao que no dejaba de buscar en la enciclopedia.

- No creo que sea eso - mecía el bolígrafo que tenia entre los dedos, el gemelo menor se había percatado que su amigo ya no le hablaba mucho y que parecía estar molesto con su persona - Su comportamiento ha cambiado mucho desde esa vez que compramos "eso" – Yoh dijo en forma de susurro la última insinuación.

- Hablas de los condones - contesto Hao con mucha energía y sin nada de vergüenza, sus amigos tenia la boca abierta ante ese arrebato de estupidez por parte de ese gemelo que no se dio cuenta que estaban con cierto familiar de esa rubia.

- Si… gracias Hao, tu siempre tan discreto - sarcásticamente hablo Yoh antes de sentir la aura asesina de ese pequeño Manta, nunca había sentido eso por parte de ese chico sólo con Anna, este era otra prueba que ellos eran familiares.

- ¿Condones?, ¿para qué quieres condones? - Manta apretó el pobre lápiz hasta partirlo en dos, Yoh sudaba por el nerviosismo y comenzó a ver a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran pero nada, ese breve silencio era la peor respuesta que le dio - Oh… piensas hacerlo con mi prima - el rostro pálido por parte de ese gemelo no le agrado al enano, Manta no se creía que su mejor amigo pensara hacerle "eso" a su insoportable pero muy querida Anna, así que sin importarle el lugar en donde estaba le tiro el lápiz para después lanzarse sobre él - ¡Te matare si le tocas un pelo! -

Mientras que ese enano se trepaba del cuello de Yoh y lo comenzaba a maltratar, en el patio trasero de la preparatoria se encontraban varios estudiantes con sus respectivas practicas de sus clubes deportivos pero había dos que estaban realizando ejercicio de acondicionamiento más por parte del chico que la chica, él estaba realizando flexiones de brazos sobre el piso, llevaba una ronda de 90 y seguía la cuenta.

Anna se sorprendió la resistencia que tenía su compañero, ya estaba listo para realizar el examen semestral de Educación Física - Estas preparado - Horo se sentó en el piso mientras recuperaba el aliento, después de unos minutos se incorporó de un brinco para así tener la facilidad de quitarse la tan mojada playera blanca, Anna noto como un par de chicas se quedaban viendo a su amigo pero Horo no tardo en cubrirse el torso desnudo con esa sudadera gris - Ahora solo falta que te ayude en Literatura -

- Sobre eso te quería hablar – con calme le hablo, se rasco la mejilla - Le pedí ayuda a Damuko - se le podía notar el nerviosismo a este Horo por esa atenta mirada femenina que pedía una explicación, él no tardo en dársela - Tú también necesitas estudiar, más aparte que no he compartido tiempo con mi novia y ella me lo está exigiendo - el peli celeste sonreía sutilmente - Seguramente Yoh también lo hace -

- No, él comprende - esas palabras lo hicieron sentir incomodo porque era una muestra de amistad y confianza por parte de ese gemelo les tenía.

- Hablando de Yoh, me están esperando - Horo se apresuró a guardar su camisa para después colgarse la mochila en el hombro, Anna no tardo en agarrar el pequeño portafolio.

A cada paso que daban era en total silencio hasta que ella lo rompió - Yoh me ha comentado que ya no le hablas mucho y que ya casi ni te juntas con él – recordó como su novio le comentaba que Horo mantenía una actitud lejana, seca y hasta algo ríspida, esas característica ella las conocía porque así fue como inicio el alejamiento de Horo hacia ella - ¿Qué te hizo para que actúes así?-

- Nada - en su voz claramente se escuchaba su irritabilidad, él no apartaba su miraba del piso.

- Ese "nada" está provocando que vea el rostro preocupado de mi novio todos los días - ella le levanto la mirada - ¿Estas enojado con él?-

- Anna, yo no estoy enojado con él - mintió vilmente, alejo la mano que tenía en la barbilla y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; él sabía que tarde o temprano Anna saldría con ese tema de su actitud distante con Yoh, se odiaba por ser tan patán con su amigo pero no podía evitar tener esa actitud - Mi intención no es hacer que se angustie -

- Pero lo estás haciendo - se cruzó de brazos - ¿Por qué actúas así con él? ¿Por qué prácticamente lo estas alejando de ti? -

- No lo estoy alejando - otra falsa decía y que era acompañado con una sonrisa socarrona - Una muestra de que no lo estoy alejando de mí es que me voy a ir a reunirme con él en la biblioteca - Horo soltó un largo suspiro lentamente, apretaba los puños - _No te puedo decir la verdad - _la observo detenidamente _ - No te puedo decir que estoy enojado con él por el motivo que quiere ir más lejos contigo, no te puedo decir que estoy celoso de como él te puede expresar lo que siente por ti sin problema alguno mientras…. que yo estoy frustrado que… ¡No te puedo expresar que mi cabeza es todo un caos sin remedio a partir de que supe que todavía guardo amor por ti! ¡Y qué me siento la peor basura del mundo al pensar en quitarle la novia a mi buen amigo Yoh! ¡No te puedo decir que quiero besarte y tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo! – _bajo la mirada _ - _ _Y que mi mejor arma es alejarme de Yoh y de… ti_ - pensó esto último sintiendo un dolor colosal en el pecho.

- Tu también me preocupas porque… no sé qué es lo que te pasa - esas palabras lo sacaron de su pensamientos - Yoh es tu amigo y no me gustaría ser testigo de cómo arruinas la amistad que mantienes con él - por esa forma de hablar tan dulce eran la causa que su amor por ella aumentara.

Horo camino rápidamente para alejarse de ella - Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme en biología y por prepárame físicamente – se detuvo a una distancia prudente, se re acomodó la mochila y giro para verla - Ya no te necesitare más, así que nuevamente… gracias por tu ayuda - susurro mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

**Love…love…fun…love…love.**

En la biblioteca una vez más se respiraba alivio porque habían logrado controlar a este Manta ¿Cómo lo hicieron?, todo fue gracias a la gran sabiduría de Hao que consistió en darle un librazo en la nuca pero siempre procurando que no lo matara en el acto, en la mesa se podía ver como el pequeño rubio dormía mientras que los demás estudiaban.

- Me llego un mensaje de Horito - anuncio tenuemente Lyserg mientras sacaba su cel. - Dice "que llegara dentro de una hora porque fue a cambiarse" -

**Love…fun… love…fun… love**

Horo pateo una lata y después una piedra, estaba tan furioso consigo que estaba seguro que era capaz de estamparse la cabeza en la pared hasta que sangrara, no le agradaba ser así con Yoh pero al recordar que compro condones para utilizarlo con su amiga le daba tanta rabia y unos celos, estaba tan furioso con Yoh por ser tan osado pero eso no era todo el motivo porque también estaba enojado consigo por ser tan inoportuno por volverse a enamorar de Anna, así que ya había planteado que era necesario el alejarse de su amiga para volver enterrar el amor que siente por ella en lo más profundo de su ser; todo ese caos era lo que estaba viviendo y todo ese problema era el producto por ese tiempo que compartió con ella en donde se volvieron a conectarse, si antes detestaba los exámenes ahora los odiaba porque por su culpa tuvo que estar con Anna la mayor parte de los días.

Una vez enfrente de su casa abrió la puerta, noto que había invitados, se apresuró en ir a la sala, ahí se encontraba Chocolove que estaba ayudando a Pilika en el estudio, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos tan tiernos.

El moreno noto la presencia de su cuñado - Al fin llegas, Horo, te he estado esperando para irnos juntos a la biblioteca - mantenía las manos en la cintura como si fuera su mujer que lo regañaba por llegar tarde y borracho.

- Discúlpame por la tardanza - Horo aventó la mochila en el sillón a la vez que se sentaba en ese mueble.

- No te preocupes, es más, en este tiempo de espera me surgió una urgencia - el moreno miro de reojo a su novia porque ella aprovecho su visita para pedirle ayuda en la materia de historia.

- Ah…, ok - Horo vio como su hermana se sonrojaba - Me daré rápidamente una ducha y nos vamos - se levanto de un salto fue hasta su alcoba, arreglaba la ropa que se pondría; se ducho en quince minutos para después bajar las escaleras, llevaba otra mochila en donde llevaba los libros que necesitaría – Estoy listo – le anuncio a su amigo y éste estaba en pleno beso. – Discúlpeme por interrumpirlos – aguanto la sonrisa picaría que deseaba mostrarles.

Choco se alejaba discretamente de su novia – No te disculpes – se levanto del sillón - Nos vemos mañana – se inclino para darle un beso corto a su novia.

- Nos vemos en la noche – dijo Horo a su hermana antes de cerrar la puerta desde afuera. mientras caminaban rápidamente en la calle - ¿Choco me ayudas en literatura? – el rostro de desconcierto por parte del moreno hizo que Horo lo comenzar a suplicar – Anda, por favor, por favor, por favor di que sí -

- Claro - se detuvieron en el semáforo - Pero pensé que Anna te estaba ayudando en eso -

- Ah… eso - se rascaba la cabeza de forma despreocupada - Yo le dije que ya no quería su ayuda -

Chocolove se sorprendió que Horo le dijera semejante cosa a la mejor de la escuela -¿Por qué no le pides a Damuko? ella va en tu misma aula y es tu novia, estoy seguro que esteraría feliz de apoyarte en esa materia. -

- No quiero molestarla, aparte está enojada conmigo - Horo no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas a las demás personas que no tenía su confianza pero estaba hablando con el moreno que se ha vuelto su confidente.

- ¿Por qué esta molesta? -

El peli celeste comenzó a caminar una vez que ya era luz verde - Porque no he pasado tiempo con ella y siente que me estoy olvidando de nuestra relación - Horo no culpaba que Damuko se sintiera de ese modo porque tenía razón, ya no le hablaba a menudo al cel, ya no tenía cita con ella o la visitaba a su casa diariamente; el peli celeste se sentía una mierda al hacer sufrir a esa linda chica tan amable.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ya no te he visto muy acaramelado con ella y te has alejado de nosotros, siempre estás solo - el moreno le hablo duramente - Escucha, Horo, yo entiendo que un hombre necesita estar solo para acomodar ideas pero hay límites - el peli celeste le encantaba como su amigo le hablaba de forma madura - Ve con Damuko, arreglas las cosas con ella porque es una gran chica y difícilmente encontraras a alguien igual que ella… ¿Qué mejor momento que compartir tiempo con tu amada que estudiando? -

- Es buena idea pero será para la otra porque cuando ella está enojada se niega a todo – recordó que Damuko es un poco rencorosa – Hay que apurarnos para llegar -

**Fun…love…fun…love…fun…love…**

El sonido ligero de hojas de libros que son pasadas juntos con suspiros, murmullos de las personas que están leyendo, toda esa tranquilidad que tiene una biblioteca fue interrumpida por la salvaje llegada de un chico tan inculto e irrespetuoso.

- ¡Ya llegamos, chicos! ¡¿NOS EXTRAÑARON HIJOS DE SU PUT…LINDA MADRE?! - grito el siempre alegre Chocolove que se subió a la mesa de recepción para que todo el público dentro de esa biblioteca lo viera.

- Shhhh… - este ruidito típico fue creado por la señora recepcionista - Bájate de la mesa, niño malcriado -

- Upss… disculpe… jejeje – el moreno rio tímidamente mientras se bajaba de la mesa. - Es que a veces soy tan tremendo - Horo rodo los ojos con antipatía.

- Lo siento - susurro el peli celeste una vez que paso al lado de la recepción - ¿Dónde están? - en baja voz le pregunto a su amigo.

- ESTÁN ÁLLÁ - exclamo fuerte a la vez que apuntaba hacia la dirección de la esquina, Horo se tapo el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía al estar con el escandaloso de Choco, mientras iba con sus amigos el Usui sentía la miradas de odio por parte de esas personas que estudiaban pero que fueron interrumpidos por su moreno amigo - ¡AMIGOS POR FIN LLEGAMOS! -

Un chico le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa a la hora de levantarse - ¡YA CÁLLATE! - le replicaba un molesto Ren que mantenía las manos en la cintura - ¿NO VES QUE MOLESTAS A LAS PERSONAS POR HABLAR TAN FUERTE? -

- Como tú lo estás haciendo - le murmuro Yoh a su compañero.

- ASÍ ES… - Tao sonrió y alzo la mano - Disculpen – susurro tímidamente a la vez que se sentó nuevamente.

- Se tardaron un resto, amigos - entre bostezo hablo Hao.

Chocolove se sentó al lado de ese gemelo mayor y entre el Usui - Horo se tardo en la ducha - Ren tanto Yoh estaban ignorando esa platica.

El gemelo mayor con una mirada picara que iba a tono con su voz - ¿Y tú que estabas haciendo en la casa de Horo? -

- Lo estaba esperando –

Hao entre cerró los ojos - ¿Estaba Pilika contigo? -

- Sí y estuvimos haciendo cosas –

- ¿Qué cosas? – ese gemelo se imaginaba que "cosas".

Esa pregunta le revelo a Choco que Hao era un pervertido y sin ningún signo de nerviosismo le respondió - A mi novia se le dificulta la materia de Historia, así que le estaba ayudando -.

Hao dejo a un lado su libro de álgebra - ¿Estuvieron a solas en casa? - el moreno asintió, el castaño entrecerró los ojos - ¿Y no paso nada entre ustedes? -

- Nada paso… no paso absolutamente NADA - se sentía incomodo ante la mirada fija de su cuñado que lo estaba poniendo de nervios hasta el punto de comenzar a sudar y a tartamudear - No paso Nada de nada, Horo, te lo juro - esa frase logro tranquilizar a ese Usui - Hao me estas comenzando a caer mal - le susurro con desdén al gemelo mayor que solamente sonrió arrogantemente.

- ¿Qué le paso a Manta? - pregunto al fin Horo horo que se dio cuenta del inconsciente.

- Hao - contesto Lyserg una vez que dejo de leer el libro de informática.

- Se puso loco - Hao comenzó a estirarse de brazos.

Ren dejo a un lado el libro de ingles - Se entero de que fuimos a comprar "eso" - en forma de secreto le hablo al Usui pues le daba pena tan sólo de decir esa frase.

- ¿Qué es "eso"? – cuestiono el peli celeste a Ren.

En forma explosiva hablo Chocolove – HABLA DE LOS CONDONES QUE FUIMOS A COMPRAR - sus amigos lo miraban algo asustados por el semejante ataque de enojo de ese moreno -¿POR QUÉ LES CUESTA DECIR ESA PALABRA? ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE HABLAR EN FORMA SECRETA? ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NO TODOS ESTAMOS EN EL MISMO CANAL? - el moreno se puso de pie, veía a cada uno de sus amigos de una forma desaprobatoria - ES TAN SENCILLO DECIR "COMPRAMOS CONDONES"… APARTE NO ESTAN NUESTROS PADRES PARA HABLAR EN FORMA DE CODIGO - estaba exasperado - ¡POR DIOS! ¡YA NO SOMOS BEBES! ¡YA HABLEN CORRECTAMENTE! -

- Wow… - consiguió decir ese lindo peli verde al ver como ese moreno respiraba trabajosamente una vez que termino de hablar.

- Tranquilízate, Choco - hablo pausadamente Hao mientras abrazaba a su amigo y trataba que se sentara nuevamente - Estas haciendo una gran escándalo -

- ¡Es su culpa! – se agarraba el cabello - Sacan lo peor de mí por su forma tímida en que hablan - susurro una vez que recargo la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Horo sacudió la cabeza - Entonces, ¿Hao que le hizo? -

- Me golpeo con mi enciclopedia -

- ¡Manta, reviviste! - Yoh abrazaba a su mejor amigo mientras que éste se sobaba el moretón que tenía en el cuello.

- Disculpa por lo que te hice… es que tu – no a menudo el mayor de los Asakura tartamudeara tímidamente.

- No digas más, Hao, entiendo - Manta sonreía levemente a su atacante. – Pero a la otra dormirás en una tumba – de forma siniestra le amenazo, los chicos se quedaron impactados antes esa forma de hablar.

**Fun…love…fun…love…fun**

Mientras en una habitación se encontraban dos chicas que estaban estudiando en total tranquilidad, una de ellas estaba leyendo sus apuntes mientras que la otra redactaba; ese ambiente tranquilo se le hacía extraño a cierta francesita porque normalmente Anna y ella platicaba de en vez de estar estudiando.

Jeanne no dejaba de dar miradas fugases a su invitada que estaba intentando escribir un ensayo pero se le dificultaba y se podía dar cuenta de eso porque era la quinta vez que escuchaba como arrancaba una hoja de la libreta y la décima vez que la escuchaba soltar un suspiro largo.

- ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto al fin la peli plateada.

- No tengo nada - la rubia se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

- Nada – repitió para después sonreír - Si no es "nada" ¿Por qué estas como frustrada? -

- ¿Eso te parece? - vio como Jeanne asentía, la rubia dejo a un lado la libreta para abrazar amabas piernas - ¿Te parece que estoy frustrada? -

- Por supuesto - cerró el libro y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

No estoy frustrada… estoy - observo los ojos color rojo de su amiga, se disputaba en decirle si o no su verdadero sentir pero al final opto en sincerarse - Estoy dolida -

- ¿Dolida? -

- Si -

- ¿Yoh que te hizo para estar dolida? - Jeanne aseguraba que él era el responsable porque tenía una fama de ser un inmaduro.

- No fue Yoh - esa respuesta no se lo esperaba esa francesita - Fue… Horokeu -

- Si no lo nombras con su apodo entonces es algo muy serio - se llevo una mano al mentón y examino el rostro de su amiga con gran detenimiento, no tenía el acostumbrados ceño fruncido y ni ojos llenos de enojo; en su lugar había una mirada de tristeza y un semblante afligido, y es la primera vez que veía esa actitud en Anna - Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo? -

- Él ya no quiere mi ayuda -

La forma en que su amiga le hablo, esa forma de hablar lentamente revelaba su actitud vulnerable y melancólica - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - se quería dar un zape por semejante pregunta que dijo.

Anna de en vez de recalcarle la estupidez que dijo opto por continuar con la plática - Él me lo dijo hoy - aventó la libreta al suelo - No debería importarme lo que me dijo, ¿Porque me está volviendo afectar lo que él me dice? - apretó las manos.

La peli plateada no sabía cómo tratar a esta Anna que está en estado dolido - Es que volvieron acercarse como los buenos amigos que alguna vez fueron - Jeanne tomo la mano de su amiga - Ó que siguen siendo -

- Si él no quiere mi ayuda está bien - ignoro el comentario de su amiga, se soltó del agarre para poderse cruzarse de brazos - ¡Que se vaya a la mierda y que repruebe por idiota! - con puro enojo pronuncio esas palabras.

Jeanne se aguanto las ganas de reírse ante la actitud infantil de su amiga - Estoy segura que eso no es lo que sientes realmente - escucho como su amiga gruño - Yo apostaría que estas muy preocupada – Anna le iba a replicar "que no era cierto" pero Jeanne no la dejo hablar - Es normal sentir eso cuando un amigo está en una gran aprieto - la francesita se rascaba la punta de la nariz, sabía que su amiga no iba admitir la preocupación que sentía - Si te preocupa tanto yo le ayudo -

La rubia sonrió tímidamente - No estoy preocupada por él - se levanto de la cama para ir por la libreta que arrojo - Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero le va ayudar su… novia - hablo de forma automática, recogió la libreta y giro para ver a su amiga.

- Ya entiendo - susurro Jeanne porque comprendió que era lo que realmente le molestaba a su amiga, ella se sentía traicionada y remplazada, tenia deseos de hondar pero prefirió cambia de tema - Ahora dime, en todo ese tiempo en que pasaron juntos le preguntaste sobre ¿por qué se alejo de ti? -

- No tuve tiempo para hacerlo – Anna le mintió porque la verdad es que no tuvo la valentía y ese aspecto era muy raro en ella.

- ¡Anna! - Maiden se puso de pie para ir a encararla.

- ¡Calma, Jeanne! - coloco ambas manos enfrente de si como si fuera su escudo ante la cercanía de su amiga - Te prometo cuando tenga la oportunidad le pediré una explicación -

- Eso espero porque si no… – sonido del timbre interrumpió la amenaza de esa peli plateada, Jeanne se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio – Te salvo el timbre -

**Fun… love…fun…love…fun…love**

En la biblioteca otra vez reinaba el silencio relajante, Hao realizaba ejercicio que le ponía Manta, Lyserg practicaba ingles con Chocolove, Ren leía en silencio y con audífonos; Yoh y Horo estudiaban por su cuenta y en ningún momento se hablaron hasta que…

- Yoh, he estado pensando que te debo un sincera disculpa - dijo el Usui una vez que dejo la libreta a un lado y golpeaba la mesa con el bolígrafo - Me he comportado como un patán contigo y me disculpo por eso - sus demás amigos solamente observaban en silencio - No debí molestarme contigo -

- No tienes que hacerlo, es normal que te enojaras conmigo por lo que te dije y por ser testigo de esa compra -

El peli celeste no se creía lo tan buena persona que era Yoh, y en ese momento se reitero que no podía seguir enamorado de Anna porque no quería herir a su amigo por el despertar de un viejo sentimiento - _Yoh es un gran tipo… ahora con más razón_ _debo enterrar lo que siento por Anna y para hacer eso tengo que alejarme de ella aunque eso signifique otra vez morirme de tristeza y de amor _- con ese detenimiento le ofreció la mano a su compañero - ¿Todo arreglado? -

Yoh miro la mano extendida y no dudo en corresponderle – Todo arreglado -

Ese apretón de manos tiene otro significado para Horo y que era una promesa en silencio _ - Con este apretón de manos te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para no herir tus sentimientos ni de los de Anna_ - lo miro fijamente - _Y no me importara sacrificarme nuevamente para lograrlo_ - sonrió discreción una vez terminado de meditar la promesa.

- Qué bonita es la amistad - Hao los abrazo a ambos - Estoy tan feliz que quiero llorar porque ahora que ya arreglaron su problema podemos salir de fiesta - sollozaba ese gemelo - También estoy feliz porque estamos reunidos otra vez -

- Pero nos reunimos hace un par de semanas atrás - le recordó Lyserg que intentaba zafar del abrazo de oso a sus par de amigos que se estaban poniendo morado pues Hao los tenia abrazándolos del cuello.

- Lo que trato de decir es que ya no nos habíamos reunidos en la biblioteca - soltó de sopetón a sus cautivos - ¡Nos reunimos otra vez los castigados! - exclamo a todo lo que daba como respuesta obtuvo que Manta le arrojara una libro en la frente - Gracias por ese cariñito, enano - forma sarcástica hablo.

Chocolove se peinaba su afro mientras decía - Pero falta Anna y Manta sobra -

- ¿Saben? extraño las competencias - el Asakura mayor ignoro el comentario anterior - Eran algo loco y estresante pero interesantes -

- Yo no los extraño – el chinito se quitaba los audífonos - Nos hacían hacer cosas realmente estúpidas -comentaba ácidamente - Yo propongo que no volvamos hablar respecto a ese tema -

- Aguas fiesta - susurro Hao en forma burlona.

- Chicos, ¿vieron el concurso de miss Japón? - pregunto pícaramente Hao a sus amigos.

- Sí, estuvo muy entretenido - contesto lentamente el moreno y su mirada tenia cierto rasgos de emoción – Las mujeres eran unas hermosuras -

El gemelo mayor dejó escapar un suspiro lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba las esculturales mujeres a su alrededor – Me da envidia los conductores y jurados de ese certamen - abrió los ojos lentamente para luego explicarles – Porque están al lado de esas sexys mujeres –

- Son hermosas pero no tanto como mi novia – decía un muy orgulloso Ren – Si hubiera concursado mi Jeanne, ella hubiera ganado –

- Discúlpame Ren pero tu novia no ganaría si tiene como rival a la mía – dijo Yoh que mantenía su singular risita - Anna ganaría sin problema alguno, tiene un hermoso cuerpo, es inteligente, madura y una encantadora sonrisa – el castaño se imagino cada rasgos de su novia.

- No olvides que tiene unos hermosos ojos – agrego suavemente ese Usui que sonreía tan encantadoramente que enamoraría a cualquier chica, su mirada tenia toques soñadores mezclado con cariño - Y no hay que olvidar que cuando te mira de una forma tan intrigante te deja sin habla – amplio más su sonrisa porque recordó cuando eran pequeños y como ella en cada recreo lo miraba de esa forma junto con esa sonrisa que le demostraba un ternura que solamente era dirigida para él.

Horo volvió su vista sobre sus amigos que lo miraban fijamente y eso lo ponía nervioso – Que forma de halagar los ojos de mi prima – Manta subía de arriba/abajo las cejas – No sabía que te gustaba la mirada de Anna –

- ¡No me gusta! – replico fuertemente y como resultado a esa exaltada forma de hablar se gano el famoso "shh" de los demás estudiantes, Horo rápidamente recordó cierto detalle que lo ayudaría arreglar su descuido – Sólo estoy repitiendo los halagos que he escuchado de otros chicos – miro con desdén a Manta - Y te recuerdo que ella es muy popular –

- Hay que seguir estudiando ¿Qué les parece? –proponía este Yoh pues sentía la tensión que se formulo entre Manta y el Usui; Horo horo mentalmente agradecía la intervención de su amigo y sin ninguna objeción los chicos continuaron con sus estudios.

**Love...Fun...Love...Fun...Love**

En la sala de esa linda Casa se encontraban Tamao junto a Pilika, ambas chicas eran observadas atentamente por parte de esa rubia que a leguas se notaba que estaba irritada por su presencia; ambas chicas no se atrevían a preguntarle ¿Qué le pasaba? Porque la conocían y sabían que las mandarían al demonio, así que por eso había silencio.

Ese trío de chicas esperaban a Jeanne con el té, los minutos se hacían eternos, Pilika estaba al borde de la histeria por la tensión que había y sin poder más aguantarlo – Deja de verme de esa manera - le pido.

- ¿De qué manera de te veo? – le cuestiono Anna con una tranquilidad.

- Como si estuvieras tratando de corromperme para conseguir información de mí - la Usui se levanto del sillón para comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro.

La rubia disimulo la sorpresa al enterarse lo tan intuitiva que era su amiga porque estaba en lo correcto, desde que Pilika y Tamao llegaron las miraba atentamente porque ellas sabían algo sobre el alejamiento de Horo – Estas loca si piensas eso - en ese momento la anfitriona llego con el té y pasteles.

- Disculpen la tardanza pero no soy buena en eso de preparar el té –

- Espero que no nos envenenes – de forma risueña hablo Tamao.

- Que graciosa eres – la peli plateada le dio un leve codazo a la peli rosa; cada chica agarro una taza y un pequeño pastel, mientes degustaba no dejaban de mirarse entre ellas.

- ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?, si sabían que estaríamos estudiando – la que hablo tan mordaz fue Anna.

- Es que estábamos aburridas y… -

- Y las extrañábamos – agrego Tamao al comentario de Pilika.

La francesita se limpiaba los labios con la servilletas y se recargo cómodamente al respaldo del sillón – No será que quieren nuestra ayuda ¿verdad? – esa cuestionamiento hizo reír a es para de chicas - Estoy en lo correcto - sin detener su risa asintieron.

- ¿En qué materias tienen problemas? – Anna les ayudaría a pesar de saber que ellas le ocultaban un secreto.

- Yo tengo problema en Fisca – digo la peli rosa

Jeanne se paro y se sentó al lado de Tamao – Te ayudare en eso –

- Yo en literatura – Pilika colocaba una mano atrás de la nuca, ese gesto también lo tenía Horo.

- Es de familia que no le vayan bien en esa materia –

- Eso parece, Anna - soltó una ligera risita nerviosa. – También tengo problemas con Historia –

**Amor…Love…Amor…Love…Amor**

En los pasillos de la biblioteca se encontraba Horo que estaba en busca del libro que tenía que leer para realizar el ensayo para la materia de literatura, en la búsqueda se encontró con cierto libro que es el favorito de Anna el de "Romeo+Julieta" de William Shakespeare, ese libro ella se lo había leído a él cuando tenían apenas 9 años.

_Fue en ese verano cuando me operaron del apéndice_ – Horo agarro entre sus manos ese libro, paso sus dedos sobre la portada para luego comenzar hojearlo – _Cada día ella fue a visitarme y me leía todo un capítulo entero durante la visita…_ - se detuvo en cierta pagina para leer en voz clara _- _"Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor"..._ – _cambio a otra pagina para leer otra frase _– " _Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar… Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que en afrontar veinte espadas desnudas… Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte seria admitir que te puedo olvidar… Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me basta para desafiar el furor de todos" _– _cerro el libro fuertemente – Si fuera tan fácil hacer eso… ¿pero quien dice que el amor es fácil? – sonrió amargamente - Por Anna odio cada libro que trata de amor y por eso odio la literatura – dijo suavemente de forma inconsciente, dejo nuevamente el libro en donde antes reposaba y continuo con su búsqueda pero lo que no sabía Horo es que una persona escucho lo que comento.

**Amor…Love…Amor…Love…Amor**

Jeanne le explica a Tamao sobre el tema de la caída libre y la formula que se necesitaba, le era sencillo que la peli rosa le entendiera en cambio Anna batallaba con Pilika respecto las características básica de cada género literario.

- Pilika, es fácil – la rubia de forma áspera le explicaba porque era la quinta vez que se lo repetía - Tragedia es una forma dramática cuyos personajes protagónicos se ven enfrentados de manera misteriosa, invencible e inevitable contra el destino o los dioses…, Las tragedias acaban generalmente en la muerte o en la destrucción física, moral y económica del personaje principal, quien es sacrificado así a esa fuerza que se le impone, y contra la cual se rebela con orgullo insolente -

- No me regañes - la Usui hacia un lindo puchero - Es que no se me hace sencillo recordar cada rasgo -

- Lo que sea, ahora quiero que escribas lo que te dije - la pequeña Usui sin objetar comenzó a escribir mientras lo hacía observo como Anna observaba el techo con el rostro tan pasible junto con una mirada intranquila, ese aspecto lo reconocía y sabia que el culpable era su hermano porque ni siquiera Yoh lograba que la rubia estuviera tan triste y dolida - ¿Qué tienes? –

- No tengo nada –

- Ajam…, que eso te lo crea otra - dejo a un lado la liberta y el bolígrafo - Percibo que algo o alguien te molesto – Anna le lanzo una mirada amenazadora - Ok, no insistiré - ni paso un segundo cuando volvió hablar - Tengo entendido que ya termino el entrenamiento de mi hermano –

- Así es – retiro su mirada que mantenía sobre la Usui para ir de nueva cuenta al techo - Apenas una horas atrás terminamos con el último entrenamiento -

- ¿Crees que pase el examen? –

- Lo pasara – se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Pilika reunió valor para lo siguiente - Se me hace extraño que él no esté aquí – la rubia noto como su amiga apretaba el bolígrafo - Tenía entendido que tu le ayudarías en esta asignatura –

- Yo también tenía en cuenta que lo ayudaría pero al parecer él no –

- ¿Cómo es eso? –

- Tu hermano ya no requiere mi ayuda - con una fingida sonrisa que deseaba denotar que no le importaba y que estaba feliz por la decisión de él pero no le era fácil.

Por medio de esa forma mirar de Anna supo que estaba muy decepcionada con Horo, Pilika apretó las manos y los labios – Así que hizo eso… tal vez tiene sus motivos – entre dientes hablo – _Otra vez lo está haciendo, si será idiota _–

- Su motivo es que quiere pasar más tiempo con su novia –

La Usui sabía que eso era mentira porque ellos estaban peleados y no había señales que su hermano quisiera arreglar las cosas con Damuko - Debe ser eso –

Anna al escuchar la palabras hueca y serias de su amiga le daba entender mil cosas y le daba curiosidad – Dime la verdad Pilika, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? - ambas chicas mantuvieron conectadas sus miradas.

Tamao con mucha cautela hablo - ¿Vieron que pasaron el maratón de las películas de Harry Potter? – esas dos chicas giraron a verla – Estuvo muy bueno – Pilika inclino levemente la cabeza como signo de agradecimiento por su intervención, Jeanne vio ese gesto y comprendió que Anna tenía razón de que ellas tenían algún secreto oculto.

- Yo lo vi - de forma relajada hablo la Usui. – Me encanta ver a mi adorado Harry –

- Yo también las vi – comento una leve sonrojada Anna que logro que Maiden la viera incrédula - ¿Tu lo viste, Jeanne? -

- Sí, estuvo muy entretenido - la francesita se cruzo de brazos – Pero he decir que el mejor es Draco, es tan sexy el actor.

- No, no, no déjame decirte que es Harry el mas… – Pilika fue a encarar a esa francesita – Sexy –

- ¡Estas demente! – con desdén dijo la peli plateada para después sacar la lengua como signo de burla.

La intuición de Tamamura le dictaba que tenía que interrumpir antes que ellas se agarraran a golpes como locas fans de ese par de actores - ¿Se imaginan como serían los exámenes en Hogwarts? ¡seguramente no pasaríamos! – soltó una forzada carcajada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te fumas…auch! – Anna se sobo el brazo por culpa del pellizco discreto que le dio Tamao.

- No fume nada – con los ojos le aviso a la rubia como estaban tan centradas Pilika y Jeanne como queriéndose matarse, ahí comprendió Anna lo que pasaba y porque dijo esa locura la peli rosa – Como dije, no pasaríamos los exámenes – soltó una risa muy tensa.

- Yo si lo pasaría y con honores – con orgullo hablo la Usui. – Y sería una gran maga -

- Por favor… ¿tu? – intervino Jeanne juguetonamente, la Usui la vio tan intensamente como deseando que su mirada la destrozara.

- Anna, haz algo – le murmuro la peli rosa.

La rubia asintió, dio un par de aplausos que atrajo la atención de ese par de chicas - Mejor pónganse a estudiar de en vez de decir estupideces - en tono demandante decía y como resultado sus amigas continuaran estudiando - Porque la verdad todas sabemos que… - con esas palabras que dejo en suspenso se gano de nueva cuenta las miradas de sus amigas – Yo sería una espectacular maga – junto con una sonrisa decía ella, a Pilika tanto sus otras dos amigas les agrado ver esa alegre sonrisa socarrona.

La peli rosa noto que la tensión bajo y que sus dos amigas estaban divertidas por causa de Anna - ¿Tu ser una gran maga? ¡eso como pedir peras al olmo! - de forma juguetona le dio un almohadazo a la rubia – Sería más creíble que yo sea - en forma de suspiro dijo Tamao, otra vez el silencio volvió al habitación pero no culpa del enojo sino porque continuaban estudiando – _Si fuéramos magos… ¿Cómo sería eso?_ - aunque ese tema lo saco únicamente para terminar por el interrogatorio que seguramente iba hacer Anna con Pilika pero al final ciertamente la absorbió le dio curiosidad.

La imaginación de esa joven voló como el ave en pleno viento ó como esos típicos globos que manda los niños pequeños a los reyes magos, así volaba la mente de esa linda Tamamura, de una forma lenta y desesperante…

**En un hermoso castillo** tipo medieval se veían a todo el alumnado caminar de un lado a otro con sumo apuro como si un toro los estuvieran persiguiéndolos pero no era por eso sino por los exámenes darían inicio a las 11 am y por eso tenían la necesidad de corre hasta sus respectivas aulas.

Todo los alumnado se veía desvelados y muy cansados, otros muy angustioso de lo que le podía pasar en el examen, todos estaban alterados pero menos él… si él… Hao Asakura, el próximo más grande mago que desplazaría al mismo David Copperfield… oh, si él lo haría, él desplazaría a ese mago.

- Hao, ¿de verdad estudiaste? –

- Por supuesto que sí, Manta – con fastidio le respondió a su amigo – ¡Todo lo que hemos visto en clases me lo memorice! –

- ¿Y se te olvida por los nervios? –

Hao sonrió socarronamente – Yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga -

El enano miro curiosamente a su amigo - ¿Un as bajo la manga? – Hao asintió con orgulloso - Espero que no hayas hecho un acordeón mágico como la ultima vez – el gemelo disimulo la sorpresa de que su amigo haya acertado – Te recuerdo que estuviste castigado durante seis meses y escribiendo en el pizarrón "soy un flojo alumno y soy un pésimo en crear trampas para los exámenes" - el gemelo instintivamente se trono los dedos – Y fue sin ayuda de tu varita a la hora de hacer ese castigo – Manta saco una paleta de dulce y la comenzó a lamer con mucho interés pero sin dejar de observar a su amigo - Y no olvides también esa vez que hiciste trampa en educación física y la profesora te castigo haciendo 100 lagartijas – Hao se puso pálido ante esas palabras - Tan solo recordar como pediste clemencia para ya no ser mas flexiones y eso que nada mas hiciste 15 - Oyamada lo miro muy decepcionado – Hasta yo aguanto más que tu -

- Ya cállate – se cruzo de brazos y se le notaba muy sonrojado por la vergüenza – Es que… estaba muy cansado y mis brazos estaban adoloridos por eso yo… - sacudió la cabeza y por enojo dijo - No sé porque te explico – refunfuño.

- Y lo peor fue que Anna estaba observándote… jajaja – estallo de risa el chiquitín y se doblaba de la risa - Tenias que ver tu rostro petrificado y tus ojos de cachorro cuando ella le dijo al profesor: "Ya no resistió el hombre o… intento de hombre las lagartijas, es mejor llevarlo a la enfermería" -

Para Hao esa fue su mayor vergüenza, que la chica que es tu rival te viera ahí tumbado en el suelo, con la respiración entre cortada, con el rostro sudoroso y convulsionándote por el dolor de los músculos - Tu siempre recordándome malas experiencias – Manta soltó una carcajada a costa de la cara avergonzada de su amigo.

**En otra parte…** un apurado Usui se acercaba trotando en el pasillo, estaba muy desarreglado, la corbata no estaba hecha, las agujetas de los zapatos sin nudo, la camisa sucia y sin planchar, el cabello desarreglado.

- Como puede ser que me quedara dormido - susurraba entrecortadamente - Y justamente hoy cuando inicia los exámenes, ¡Me va a matar! – caminaba apresuradamente, paso por el jardín y al ver las rosas se le ocurrió una idea – Ya sé que hacer para que me perdone mi – se detuvo y saco su varita mágica debajo de la túnica negra con rojo.

**En el aula se encontraba… ** este Hao al lado de Manta y este pequeñín estaba todavía riéndose, al pie de la puerta se veía una linda chica de cabello corto y de color negro, se veía impaciente pero también preocupada.

_- Ya se tardo mucho ese idiota_ – pensaba ella, observaba de un lado a otro del pasillo para ver la silueta pero la única silueta que veía era de esa francesita que caminaba lentamente hasta pasar al lado suyo.

- ¿Qué tienes, Damuko?-

- Estoy desesperada porque Horo horo todavía no llega - dijo entre suspiros – Él sabe que detesto que sean impuntuales, a veces no sé ¿Cómo lo soporto? -

Jeanne la miro pícaramente y entre cerró los ojos - El amor, el amor… como te golpea como un bate de beisbol –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Damuko estaba roja por el anterior comentario de su amiga.

- Tu estas enamorada de él y lo quieres mucho, por eso los soportas –

- Som…os… somos solamente amigos y no… e…s estoy enamorado de… él – dijo tartamudamente por culpa de esa mirada intensa que le daba esos ojos rojos que la ponía nerviosa y por eso desvió su mirada de ella – Yo solamente lo aprecio y mucho –

- Sí, lo que digas - se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos, se adentro al salón – Yo pensaba igual que tu – la peli negra la miro sin entender – Antes de descubrir mi amor por él, me engañaba diciendo que solamente le tenía aprecio - le guiño – Ya aceptas lo que sientes por él – y después de decir eso fue hasta el asiento vacío que había al lado de su novio.

_- Será cierto lo que ella me dice – _observo como Jeanne besaba y abrazaba posesivamente a este Ren, el pobre chico intentaba quitarse las traviesas manos de su novia_ - ¿Estaré enamorada del estúpido de Horo?_ – observo sus manos como intento descifras lo que siente por su amigo –

- Hola, Damuko – dijo el muy cansado y agitado Usui que la abrazo para después darle un beso en la mejilla – Disculpa la tardanza –

- Eres un… - la chica sentía arde su rostro por causa de ese beso.

- Ten – Horo le extendió la flor hecha de crista, Damuko se deleito ante ese hermoso obsequio que le dio - Es mi muestra de… - se aclaro la garganta –…Que estoy arrepentido de… - al ver los ojos de su linda amiga su garganta se seco y comenzó a transpirar - Llegar tarde -

Con la manos temblorosas y con el corazón latiendo al mil por segundo logro tomar la flor que él le ofrecía, en el momento de agarrarla sus manos se rozaron tímidamente, hubo una corriente de electricidad que ambos sintieron y ahí supo ella que… - Gracias – de forma cariñosa y tranquila le dijo después de sonreírle, Horo suspiro de felicidad al escucharla, ella lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo al asiento que compartían y lo miro detenidamente como él tomaba asiento – _Sip,_ _Estoy enamorada de él_ –

**En los baños de las chicas…** se encontraba la más tierna, linda, simpática y la mas amorosa chica de todos el campus, ella se estaba arreglando el cabello y se daba uno que otro retoque de maquillaje, escucho el surgir de una canción y sin pensarlo saco entre su mochila su varita - ¿Quién será? - se fue hasta el espejo, conjuro un sencillo hechizo que hizo que la personas que le llamaba apareciera su reflejo.

- Buenos días, Tamao – ese hombre tenía la piel verde hasta parecía lagartija por esa larga cabeza ovalada.

- Hola, señor – comenzó a sentir algo de nerviosismo - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Estoy bien – le hombre sin recatarse se limpiaba el oído – Hoy es el día y estén atentos a sus varitas que les dirán el momento preciso - sonrió malvadamente - Te ordeno que les avises a tus compañeros – la chica se inclino respetuosamente.

- Por supuesto, enseguida lo hare – sin más que decir el hombre desapareció, Tamao se incorporo lentamente - ¿Por qué hoy? – se quejo, se mojo el dedo índice y escribió a lo largo de la varita una frase.

**Cuatro adolescentes… **dos hombres y dos mujeres caminaban amenamente hasta el salón, ellos no tenían tanta prisa de llegar a realizar el primer examen, uno de ellos estaba nervioso.

- No estudie como sacar el conejo del sombrero – pateo una pequeña roca.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas el truco más fácil? - cuando iba a escuchar que él le iba a responder sintió como su varita comenzó a humedecerse, la saco entre su gabardina negra y noto como las ligeras gotas de agua formaba la frase - Hoy es el gran día – dijo en voz baja la hermosa rubia a sus acompañantes, ellos se detuvieran para mirarla fijamente.

- ¿De verdad? – los ojos del castaño con audífonos se le iluminaron, fue hasta la rubia y la tomo de las manos - Hoy es el gran día en que por fin… me dirás que me amas con locura -

El sonido de tres fuertes bofetadas se escucho en ese vacio pasillo – No seas idiota Yoh – con mucho desdén le hablo – Me refiero que hoy lo secuestraremos a Hao Asakura – rio con maldad.

El otro chico sin tentarse el corazón camino por encima sobre el inconsciente cuerpo de Yoh para estar al lado de su líder - ¿Puede ser otro día?, es que hoy inician los exámenes, no me prepare muy bien… – se limpio el odio con el dedo meñique ese gesto le pareció repugnante a la rubia - Y aparte no me siento mentalmente preparado para dar el gran golpe –

- Chocolove – ella lo nombro de forma amenazante.

- Anna – él la emitió de igual forma pero creyendo que era un juego.

La otra chica que los acompañaba se interpuso entre ellos y no le importo estar arriba del Yoh - Concuerdo con él, no podemos dar el golpe hoy… – de forma seria hablo y después abrazo a su amorcito con tanto afecto - …Porque tenemos una cita – le dio varios besos al rostro del moreno.

- Me dan asco los dos – solo atino a decir Anna ante tanto amor, el cuerpo ya nada inconsciente de Yoh se movía y como resultado a ese movimiento Pilika que lo utilizo como tapete se cayó al piso, el castaño alzo la mano como cuando el profesor pregunta "¿alguien sabe la respuesta?"- ¿Qué pasa? –

Yoh con una mirada realmente temible y con un aspecto fúnebre, dijo – Yo matare a mi hermano –

Anna se sorprendido ante esas palabras tan lleno de maldad - ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? –

- Porque sería épico como…

- Cain y Abel – se adelanto en decir el moreno.

- Exacto – Yoh abrazo a su compañero - Tu sí que me comprendes –

- De acuerdo tu lo matas pero… - se relamió los labios - Déjame a mí el gusto de torturarlo – Kyoyama ya se imaginaba los cientos de torturas que le haría.

- Lo que tu desees, conejita – ante ese apodo cursi esta Anna se sonrojo per también se irrito, Choco agarro de la mano a Pilika para alejarla de la batalla que estaba por estallar pues vio como la vena de Anna estaba hinchada.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir? – con voz baja y tranquila le comenzó hablar Kyoyama al gemelo que le estaba sonriendo amorosamente - ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! -

**Ahí estaba él**… a unos dos asientos de distancia de su hermosa novia, tenía unos cuantos moretones en las mejillas y las orejas rojas como el carbón caliente pero estaba feliz a pesar de eso porque sobrevivo a los tremendos jalones de orejas que le propicio mágicamente su amada pareja,… ¡nadie es tan resistente, tan paciente, romántico, malvado y tranquilo como él! por esas características logro conquistarla.

Giro a verla, estaba sentada al lado de Chocolove, le gustaba como se acomodaba unos mechones rebeldes atrás de la oreja y como miraba con fastidio todo a su alrededor, para Yoh ella es lo mejor que le ha paso y ha decidido que con ella pasara lo que le resta de su vida, ella le podría hacer todas las clases de travesuras malvadas pero ni con eso lo haría desistir en seguir llamándola: conejita, ese apodo se lo puso cuando la vio cargar un hermoso conejo blanca para después descuartizarlo –_ Ella es tan delicada y tierna _– pensó él al ver como bostezaba tímidamente. – _Ella es un ángel_ -

- Recuerda Yoh, hay que estar preparados – le murmuro Pilika lo que al final "decidieron juntos" según Anna.

Cuando le iba a responder el profesor Silver hizo acto de presencia, llevaba sobrero de punta de color azul con estrellas y un capa de igual diseño del gorro, los chicos de aguantaron la burlas que deseaban hacerle al profe pero conocían a sus compañeras lo tan violentas que eran y tan sobreprotectoras con su predilecto profesor.

- Disculpen la demora es que había mucho tráfico – el profesor se quito el gorro y capa para dejar expuesto sus tonificantes brazos y pecho que hacia suspirar a sus linda alumnas – Hoy es su examen de criaturas mágicas y espero sinceramente que hayan estudiado porque si no… - observo a sus estudiantes con detenimiento – Les dará un par de nalgadas como castigo – sonrió tan encantadoramente que arrebato suspiros a sus lindas estudiantes e insultos por los varones.

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas como diciéndose "¿Quién hará el primer movimiento?", sin recatarse todas se levantaron de sus asientos y alzaron las manos como si fuera una barata de ropa, fueron hasta el escritorio y rodearon a Silver, hubo empujones algunos golpes hasta mordidas - ¡Yo no estudie y merezco esas nalgadas! – hablo Pilika que fue víctima de esas miradas llenas de venenos por parte de sus compañeras.

- ¡Yo las merezco más el castigo que esta Pilika! - dijo Tamao mientras aventó fuertemente a la Usui que hizo que se cayera - ¡A mí se me olvido mi material de trabajo! - ella saco la varita y desapareció sus cosas que estaban sobre su pequeño pupitre, miro nuevamente de forma amorosamente a su profesor.

- ¡Yo merezco ser castigada! – exclamo Jeanne que ya estaba prácticamente colgada del cuello del profe, a ella no le importaba que su novio la mirara y que tuviera problemas con él pero las hormonas son las hormonas. – Le suplico que me castigue con mano dura, Profesor –

- Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne… – canturreaba un avergonzado y celosos Ren que tenia tapándose el rostro con las manos. – Eres mi novia, ¿Cómo es posibles que actúes así enfrente de mí? -

- Chicas locas – susurro Horo al ver cómo reaccionaba sus compañeras – Menos mal que Damuko no como las demás – observo a su amada que no se movió del asiento – Ella no se deja llevar por las hormonas… - su amiga alzo la mano, el profesor que forcejeaba por quitarse a Jeanne dejo de hacerlo a ver como su tímida alumna pedía la palabra.

- ¿Qué sucede, Damuko? – pregunto Silver con esa voz profunda y sensual.

- Yo no estudie – noto su sonrojo – Y merezco ser castigada severamente – el Usui casi se cae de su asiento al igual que los otros chicos.

- ¡Basta chicas! – entre risas les pido este Silver pero solamente aumento las risas risueñas de sus alumnas – Es hora del examen y será mejor que se vayan a sus asientos – con pereza ellas obedecieron menos una – Jeanne deja de colgarte de mi cuello como chango en rama - la chica lo soltó y fue a su asiento, ignoro la severa mirada de su novio - Saquen un lápiz numero 2 – se escucharon como abrían algunos su mochila y otros sacaban sus varias para convocar ese artículo.

Anna sentía la mirada curiosa de su compañero - ¿Qué te pasa, Chocolove? –

El moreno se cruzo de brazos - Es que me parece extraño que tu no hayas levantado la mano y gritaras como desquiciada para que el profe también te azote –

- Yo no soy tan hormonal como las demás, ¿y dime porque desearía que el profe Silver me hiciera eso? – noto que Choco no sabía que contestarle y por eso continuo - ¿Qué tiene de atractivo que te azote… - desvió su mirada al profesor que le sonrió gentilmente -… alguien tan guapo, tan simpático, tan gentil… - trago saliva pues al desviar su mirada a esos fuertes brazos, ella dio gracias a dios que el profesor solamente trae puesto una camisa corta y de color negro que acentuaba su musculatura - …Y con un cuerpo tan bien definido, con unas manos tan varoniles y una sonrisa tan hermosa? – Anna jugueteo con el lápiz y no dejo de ver a su profesor, pero su corazón se paro al ver como él la miro y le regalo otra sonrisa, ella soltó una estúpida risita - ¿Demonios porque tiene que ser tan encantador al igual que atractivo? – susurro, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su postura fría e indiferente - Dime… ¿Quién desearía eso? –- giro a ver a su amigo y no le gusto distinguir en sus ojos esa picardía.

- Tu – se acerco a ella y la miro con diversión - Quieres ser azotada fuertemente por el profe… JAJAJA – no se recato a la hora de reírse.

- ¡Retráctate! – Anna guiada por el sentimiento de vergüenza lo agarro del cuello y lo comenzó a sacudirlo – Retráctate, retráctate… ¡RETRÁCTATE! –

Silver fue con ese par, se asusto al ver como ese moreno estaba poniéndose azul por falta de oxigeno, con decisión y con delicadeza toco el hombro de su mejor estudiante - Anna, querida, no seas violenta con Choco - ella soltó del cuello a su compañero y estaba roja por el bochorno que sentía - Me prometiste que ya no lastimarías a nadie más –

- Lo siento – susurro tímidamente. – Se me olvido – el pobre de Choco con dificultad recuperaba el aire perdido y miraba con odio a su compañera.

- No te preocupes – le alzo la mirada y le guiño – Todos tienen sus desliz -

- Ya no lo hare más – Yoh observo esa actitud tímida por aparte de su pareja y le dio celos.

- Ok – el profe dio un fuerte aplauso y aparecieron encima de los pupitres de cada alumnos las hojas del examen, Silver camino hasta el pizarrón - Tienen exactamente 2 horas para terminarlo - trono los dedos y un reloj de arena apareció entre sus manos – Empiecen – volteo el reloj para que la arena comenzara a bajar, y el silencio invadió ese aula.

**Después…** de ese arduo examen de Criaturas mágicas de nivel 1, los chicos se fueron a la siguiente aula en donde le esperaba el siguiente examen que trataba de pociones mágicas impartida por Peyote "el gran chaman".

De forma silenciosa los alumnos comenzaron a entrar y acomodarse alrededor de esas seis mesas de caoba, observaba como su profesor en turno escribía en el pizarrón.

- Bienvenidos – giro el profe al momento que termino de escribir los criterios de evaluación – Como leerán este examen lo harán en parejas – saco su lista para comenzar a leer - Así que Asakura Yoh lo harás con tu Manta Oyamada - el enano se coloco al lado del gemelo – Anna Kyoyama con Jeanne Maiden… -

- ¡No! - ambas chicas se quejaron.

- Ella es muy mandona, profesor – se quejaba está Jeanne – Yo prefiero hacerlo con Ren -

- JAJAJAJA… – Peyote y toda la clase observaron al dueño de esa risa tan ruidoso, Chocolove no paraba de reírse y golpear la mesa con sumo jubilo, Anna que estaba a su lado lo miraba con suma curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso? – de forma estoica le pregunto Peyote, el moreno intento ponerse serio pero no lograba. – Chocolove respóndeme –

El chico se aclaro la garganta, se limpio esa pequeña lagrima que demostraba lo tan divertido que estaba – Es que… esta Jeanne… - se detuvo porque ya comenzaba de nueva cuenta a reírse – Dijo: "hacerlo con Ren" – otra ligera carcajada soltó, y observo a la nombrada chica - La palabra "hacerlo" me hace imaginar muchas cosas sucias - Anna a veces pensaba ¿Por qué él es su amigo?

- Eres un estúpido pervertido – al final dijo este Ren que estaba algo sonrojado.

Peyote sacudió la cabeza - _¿Qué tipos de alumnos tengo?_ – pensaba, dejo que su alumno siguiera riéndose por sus imaginaciones estúpidas y su mente cochambrosa - Apúrense señoritas – continuo acomodando a cada alumnos, Chocolove le toco hacer equipo con Ren, Tamao con Damuko, a Nichorme le toco con la simpática Pilika que al momento de sentarse con él le dio un beso en la mejilla, ese acto no le agrado mucho al moreno y por eso le dio un beso a Ren también en la mejilla.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? - el chinito lo tomo por las solapas y comenzó a agitarlo con suma violencia - ¿Por qué me diste un beso? -

Choco le sonrió tímidamente – Porque… te… quiero… mucho – ante esa respuesta Ren le dio un golpe en el estomago, Pilika rio discretamente.

- Hao te toca con… - Peyote con dificultad podía entender su horrenda letra. – No le entiendo -

- Que no sea con Horo horo, que no sea con Horohoro – repetía una y otra vez en baja voz – Que no sea con Horo horo –

Mientras que el azulito repetía – Que sea con Hao, que sea con Hao – le rogaba a los grandes espíritus - Así podre asegurar un diez -

- Te toca con Usui Horokeu – se escucho un grito de horror que era parte del gemelo mayor - Hoy seguirán esta receta al pie de la letra - paso a cada mesa a dejarles un hoja - El equipo que mejor lo haga tendrán 10, todo el material esta en el anaquel –Peyote paso su mirada en cada alumno - Empiecen –

Después de cinco minutos de pelearse quien leería la hoja esta Anna fue la ganadora y lo que gano fue una mirada de odio por parte de esa francesita, la rubia comenzó a leer – Debemos tener una olla de barro, agregarle 3 litros de agua y luego… - se rasco la mejilla - 200 gr de piloncillo en pedazos – continuo leyendo mientras que Jeanne colocaba cada elemento que su compañera decía en la mesa.

- ¿Qué estamos preparando? – pregunto Hao a su querido y adorado profesor Peyote.

- Una pócima -

Hao rodo lo ojos con fastidio – Ya sé que es una pócima – respiro profundamente como le indico el psicólogo para tranquilizar sus ataques de ira -¿De qué se trata la pócima? -

- Por fin haces la pregunta adecuada – el gemelo realizo sus ejercicio de respiración dos veces seguidas con la intención de desvanecer el coraje que le invadió por causa de esa irritante respuesta de su profe - Es el elixir de los dioses – en los ojos del adulto se podía notar la emoción - Es tan maravilloso esa pócima -

Después de dos hora de procedimiento era tiempo de la calificación, Peyote fue a la mesa de Anna y Jeanne para probar su pócima - Mmm… - degusto lentamente para corroborar si los ingredientes se incorporaron debidamente – Le pusieron mucho canela pero eso no le quieta el hecho que está muy bien – saco su varita y la transformo en una pluma y anoto en su libreta – Sacaron 10 – ambas chicas sonrieron felices, Peyote continuo con cada dúo, Choco y Ren sacaron 9, Yoh y Manta sacaron 10, fue a la mesa de Hao y Horo – Uhmm… chicos, les falto disolver por más tiempo el piloncillo y por ese motivo les doy un 8 –

- Te lo dije, Horo – le reprocho Hao en tono enojado.

- Lo siento -

Peyote una vez que termino de pasar con cada alumno - La pócima que estuvo excelente fue de Jeanne y Anna -fue nuevamente a esa mesa, agito la varita dos veces para parecer unos cuantos vasos y un poco de hielo, se sirvió de la pócima - Mmm… delicioso al igual que refrescante –

- ¿Delicioso? – Manta como sus demás compañeros nunca habían escuchado esa forma de describir una poción.

- Es como lo hacia mi mamá – comento sin pensarlo, se sirvió otro vaso y se la bebió - Está en su punto -

Anna se acerco al profe - Nos puede decir de que se trata la poción –

Peyote se rasco la mejilla y rio nerviosamente – Esta poción – los alumnos están en silencio – Es… ¡tepache! – se llevo una mano atrás de la nuca - ¿Quieren probar? –

Chocolove observo como sus compañeros estaban muy indignados que su profe los utilizaran para realizar esa bebida. - ¡Yo si quiero! – dijo.

**Una vez que termino…** el examen de pócimas fueron al aula 401 en donde se impartía la clase "como sacar del sombrero el conejo" nivel 1, esa materia lo impartía el gran famoso mago Luchist Lasso.

- Muy bien Anna – la chica paso a su pupitre con todo y conejo - Tu turno Choco –

El chico se desato la corbata, estaba sudando por el miedo de equivocarse en las palabras para invocar el animal, observo al profesor y tomo de uno de los sombreros que reposaba en el escritorio - Aquí vamos – se dijo al momento que comenzó a mover la mano sobre el sombrero – Abracadabra pata de cabra que salga una… ¿cabra? – Choco se extraño ante la rima que pronuncio, metió la mano al sombreo y sintió un par de cuernos - Ups… no me salió –

el profesor meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa. - Muy mal –

- Otra oportunidad – le rogo y Luchiste le dio la señal que prosiguiera - Hocus Pocus que salga un conejo esponjoso – metió nuevamente la mano pero lo que salió fue una serpiente que se le enredo al cuello - No otra vez –

- Chocolove, si sigues así ni siquiera vas a calificar para ser mago para fiestas de infantiles –

- Brujo – le corrigió el moreno a pesar de tener enroscado en el cuello a ese animal.

- Lo que sea – se notaba muy irritado el maestro - Qué alguien lo ayude – pidió el adulto, Anna tanto Pilika se acercaron a él y lentamente se lo llevaron a la parte trasera del salón para comenzar a quitarle del cuello esa serpiente - El siguiente es Usui Horokeu - con pasos titubeantes fue al frente de la clase, tomo el sombreo y giro a ver a su profesor - Dame tu mejor golpe –

- Abrete sésamo - se dio un coscorrón por su desliz – Ese hechizo es para abrir cuevas , pero que tonto soy –

- ¡Eso nadie lo duda! –

El profesor observo al dueño del comentario - Alumno Ren Tao le pido que guarde silencio o si no le bajare un punto sobre su calificación – ante esa amenaza Ren se tapo la boca para evitar decir otra burla.

- Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso – una luz emano dentro del sombrero, Horo con esfuerzo metió la mano al sombrero y palmeo al animal que estaba dentro.

- Muéstrame el conejo –

- Jajaja – estallo de risita el moreno, Pilika lo miraba detenidamente – Dijo "muéstrame el conejo" – imito la voz seria de su profesor - ¿Qué paso, profe?, que confianzudo nos salió –

- Que mal pensado eres - Choco dejo de reír por el actuar severa de su novia - Pero así me gustas – luego lo abrazo.

- No otra vez - se quejo el Usui que estaba con esfuerzo sacando un larga trompa de… - Otra vez invoque un elefante – Luchist se llevo la mano al rostro - Se atoro la trompa, ¿alguien trae maní? – Horo tenía una cara de angustia.

- ¡¿Por qué me volví maestro?! – era la típica pregunta arrepentida que decían los profes al ver un par de casos perdidos.

- Porque esta jodido – respondió de forma descarada por pensar que ese adulto no lo escucharía pero se equivoco Hao pues en esos momentos su profesor lo miraba con desprecio – Querido profesor ¿sabe que lo quiero mucho? – trago en seco al ver como todavía no desaparecía ese ceño fruncido - ¡Lo amo profesor y le pido que no me haga daño! – le mostro una amplia sonrisa.

Luchiste murmuro una frase, Hao le iba a pregunta ¿que estaba diciendo? pero mando al diablo eso porque ahora no podía abrir los labios que los tenia pegados -¡Continuemos con el examen! – cada alumnos temía por su vida.

**En el patio trasero… ** de ese gran instituto se daría lugar al examen de "Escoba nivel 1", cada chico y chica estaba con sus uniformes de deportes que consistían en unos pants azules y camisas blancas para los hombres, para las mujeres short y camisas de igual color que de los hombres.

Estaban saliendo de los vestidores un par de chicas - No es justo que nosotras tengamos que enseñar pierna – se quejaba esta Jeanne. – Ellos también deberían usar shorts –

- No lo digas ni de broma, yo no quiero ver sus piernas peludas ¡qué asco seria eso! – comento Damuko que mostraba repugnancia al imaginarse eso.

- En esta clases daremos el golpe – le susurro esa peli rosa a esta Anna y Pilika – Lleven sus varitas –

- ¡Me encanta la clase de escoba! – decía un jovial Usui a su amigo Ren - ¡ Porque así podremos ver las atractivas piernas de Damuko –

- ¡Y yo las de tu hermana! – agrego el malicioso moreno que pasaba a su lado.

- Muy gracioso, Chocolove – como respuesta obtuvo que él solamente le guiñara – ¡No lo soporto! -

- Tienes que soportarlo porque es la pareja de tu hermana –

- ¿Qué le abra visto?, si es feo –

- Pero la hace reír - Ren se cruzo de brazos - He escuchado que a las mujeres les gusta que las hagan reír y él la hace reír – el chico recordó como Pilika se carcajeaba con cada chiste tan malo, se preguntaba ¿si estaba en sus cabales esta Pilika?, nunca lo sabría.

Mientras en el campo se encontraba Hao, se notaba muy irritado - Fue como estar en el infierno a la hora de hacer equipo con Horo –

- No creo que sea para tanto – un muy divertido Manta escuchaba atento las quejas de su amigo.

- ¡¿Tú que sabes?!, tuve que realizar todo yo, se me hace injusto que él sacara las misma calificación que yo –

- ¡Tranquilo! –Manta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, le asustaba mucho su amigo cada vez que su amigo se enojara.

- Jóvenes, buenos días - decía la sexy profesora Mikami Reiko aparte de ser la maestra de vuelo con escoba también se especializa en exorcismo, con poderes psíquico y que trabaja en su tiempo libre como caza fantasmas de alto nivel, ella tenía una larga cabellera roja, un cuerpo despampanante que se lucia con ese vestido morado que le llega a medio muslo y unas piernas tan sensuales que hacían babear a los alumnos, ella parecía una modelo con semejantes posees que realizaba - Hoy es el día de su examen, todo lo que han aprendido durante estos dos primeros semestres se le evaluara – los chicos escuchaban o decían que lo hacían pues no dejaban de ver a su muy atractiva profesora - Hoy utilizaran la escoba como nunca lo han hecho – todos sus alumnos se sintieron nerviosos - Pero primero harán ejercicio de calentamiento –

- ¡¿A quién CALIENTO?! – la risas se presentaron ante la forma sugerente en que hablo Choco -¿Quieres que te caliente, Pilika? – la aludida se limito a asentir pero sintió la intensa mirada de su hermano y entonces negó.

- Chocolove –

Al moreno le brillaron los ojos por como la sensual mujer pronuncio su nombre, no le importo que fuera en forma de regaño - ¿Quiere que la caliente sexy y hermosa profesora? – la maestra le aventó la escoba al rostro para bajarle lo caliente – Ok, ya entendí –

- Una vez que hayan realizado su calentamiento – miro con fijeza al moreno para ver si se atrevía en decir alguna estupidez pero nada - Su examen consistirá en utilizar la escoba para dar 50 vueltas al patio –

- Volando ¿verdad? –dijo Anna con cierto toque de esperanza pues con esa profesora cualquier cosa podía pasar.

- No, barriendo –

- ¡QUÉ! –gritaron todos los chicos para después empezar a murmurar entre ellos, se veían indignados y estafados.

- ¿Está diciendo que vamos a barrer alrededor del patio? – Hao hablo duramente, Mikami asintió levemente - ¡Es una locura! -

- Pero dijo "que utilizaríamos la escoba como nunca lo hemos hecho" –hablo inmediatamente Yoh.

- Cierto, dije eso – la profesora era tan diabólica pero tan sexy – Escuche como sus madres se quejaban que no hacían sus deberes de limpieza y por les dije " utilizaran la escoba como nunca lo han hecho"– se cruzo de brazos, alzo ambas cejas - Y me refería a que barrerán, nunca lo han hecho, ahora me harán el favor en realizar el calentamiento –

- ¡¿A quién caliento?! –

- ¡Cállate, Chocolove! – Mikami fue hasta su alumno - Ya me hartaste con tu doble sentido – lo tomo del cuello.

- Tranquila maestra, no se me acerque tanto pues pensaran mal de nosotros – con mucho humor decía pero se quedo pálido al ver la mirada furiosa que era objeto-Ya no volveré hacer así –

- Muy bien – sonrió ella ampliamente y lo soltó – Empiecen con sus ejercicios –

Cada alumno realizo su calentamiento, Choco se junto con su grupo de amigos que consistía en Pilika, Anna, Tamao e Yoh, la rubia se estiraba de brazos mientras que Tamao se colocaba al lado suyo y le susurro – Es ahora –

- Ya lo sé – con suma molestia la rubia le contesto - ¿Cómo lo haremos? –

- Tú solamente sígueme -

Una vez que realzaron sus ejercicios todos se fueron a la línea de salida y sin mucha emoción invocaron a sus escobas y se colocaron en la línea de salida, se veían inconformes hasta molestos - ¡Preparado, listos… FUERA! – y silbo la linda Reiko, uno por uno comenzó su ardo tarea pero menos cinco chicos que estaban reunidos en círculos.

- ¿Traen sus varitas? –pregunto esa linda Tamamura.

- Por supuesto – respondió el más calmado del grupo, o sea este Yoh le contesto.

- Es hora – Tamao dijo antes de girar y sacar su varita, apunto a sus compañeros. – Evanescunt – pronuncio con su perfecto latín y como acto desaparecieron las escobas de sus demás compañeros menos las de ellos.

Choco con su varita pronuncio – Frigidus – sus compañeros y maestra se le congelaron el cuerpo, Hao no fue afectado.

- Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – cuestiono el moreno a sus hermosas líderes.

- Ir por Hao – contesto Anna.

- Pero ¿quién ira por él? –comento Yoh a sus amigos a la vez que señalaban al susodicho que estaba asombrado por que desapareció su escoba – Hay que hacer un disparejo para saber quién – esos cinco chicos comenzaron con esa faena, duraron como 10 minutos hasta que por fin dar con la "suertuda" - Te jodiste Anna – sin mucho recato dijo.

La joven Kyoyama caminaba con pasos firmes hasta llegar enfrente del gemelo y le apunto con la varita - Oye ¿Qué te pasa Anna? – en tono alterado le pedía una explicación - Sabes perfectamente que no te tenemos permitido traer la varia en esta clase –

- ¿Crees que me importa? –

- Ah… eh… ¿sí? – con voz temblorosa le contesto, Hao estaba intimidado por esos ojos tan salvajes y tan seductores a la vez.

- Claro que no, estúpido - bufo - Ahora me acompañaras –

Hao trago la saliva que se le formo, estaba muy inquieto ante tanta proximidad de su rival que no era nada fea - ¿A dónde me llevaras? – aspiro el rico aroma de ella que lo emboba - Me invitaras ese helado que me debes desde el kínder –

- No, bueno…sí – ella sabía que si le mentía con ese hecho sería fácil de llevárselo, lo últimos años no tuvo buena relación con él por el motivo que es ahora novia de Yoh - Te invitare ese helado si me acompañas y te dejas amarar –

- ¿Dónde llevan a Hao? – pregunto una furiosa Jeanne que no le agradaba ver como amarraban a su mejor amigo.

- A pasear – le sonrió cínicamente esa rubia.

- No te creo –

- ¿Y por qué no? –

Maiden alzo ambas cejas y con tono de burla - ¿Será porque lo llevan amarrado? –

- Ok – Anna se acerco a esa paleta humana que era esa peli plateada - Lo estamos secuestrando para nuestro maestro –

- ¿Quién su maestro? –ella tenía que sacarle toda la información para que una vez que estuviera libre iría ayudar a Hao.

- Nunca adivinaras – le dio un par de leves cachetadas, ella sabía que eso lo detestaba.

Jeanne se sentía imponente, desvió su mirada de esa rubia para encontrarse con ese tierno castaño – Yoh, ¿tu si se me lo dirás?, no seas malo – en tono lastimero, tímido y porque no con un poco de coquetería le habló, al ver el sonrojo de él supo que le soltaría información.

- Nuestro maestro es…

- Tokagerō –completo ese Usui el decir del gemelo.

Giro con brusquedad Anna y con pasos rápido fue hasta ese peli celeste que tenía una mirada retadora - ¿Cómo t…? –

- Leí el diario de mi hermana –

- ¡Ey! – se quejo la menor Usui.

Anna de rejo observo a su aliada que tenía un cara de pena – Luego hablamos tu y yo – Pilika comenzó a sudar frío ante ese comentario - En fin, es cierto, Tokagerō es nuestro maestro - se cruzo de brazos, miro a Manta – Dile a nuestra madre que no iré a cenar hoy – giro para ir hasta donde esta un muy amarrado Hao que estaba arriba de una escoba - Hora de irnos – cada uno se monto en su escoba y sin esperar por mucho emprendieron vuelo.

- Rayos, a Mamá no le gustara que ella no vaya a cenar – susurro ese pequeño Manta.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –cuestiono Jeanne que estaba tratando de zafarse de ese hielo.

- Primero, hay que quitarnos este hielo y después… - explicaba ese joven Ren – … Hay que comer algo –

- ¡Yo me refería respecto a Hao! –

- Después de comer vamos a rescatarlo, no te preocupes, amor –

- ¿De verdad vamos a ir a rescatarlo? – con voz dudosa dijo Horo que al parecer no estaba muy convencido en hacer eso.

- Sí, porque es nuestro amigo – contesto por primera vez esta Damuko.

- ¿Es nuestro amigo? –

- ¡Sí! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Damuko, Jeanne, Manta y Ren.

- Eso cambia todo… - Horo nunca pensó que Hao era su amigo, claro que siempre discutían, peleaban por comida y platicaban qué chicas son las más sexys - Pero como estoy de acuerdo con Ren que hay que comer –

**Después del esfuerzo…** de descongelarse ayudaron a su sexy profesora y a los demás compañeros, una vez hecho eso fueron a almorzar arroz con pescado, una vez satisfechos fueron a visitar al director Amidamaru que estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón giratorio hecho de cuero, tenía en las manos su espada samurái, miro a cada uno de sus alumnos.

- Así que se lo llevaron – en actitud pensadora hablo el director.

- ¿Por qué se lo llevarían? – pregunto al aire esa linda francesa que no dejaba de cambiar de un lado al otro en esa habitación, parecía león enjaulado pero en cambio sus demás camaradas estaban jugando al póker mágico sobre el piso.

- Porque sabe mi secreto más oscuro – Jeanne se quedo quieta al escuchar las palabras del director.

- ¡Hay que ir por él! – ella se acerco hasta el escritorio y azoto las manos en el mueble.

- Por supuesto que iremos por él pero antes llamare a mis armas secretas – se levanto ante la mirada expectativa de su alumna y de los demás que habían dejado de lado el juego - ¡Llamare a Silver y a Mikami! - inflo el pecho - ¡Nadie soporta sus encantos! – al final rio ruidosamente.

- Pues llámelo de en vez estar riendo como desquiciado – Amidamaru paro su risa y miro con recelo a su alumna – Cada minuto que perdemos tal vez es un minuto de tortura para Hao – hizo una pausa dramática - ¡¿Qué torturas le estarán haciendo?! – Jeanne se acerco lentamente a la ventana, vio las nubes grises y el viento soplando fuertemente.

- ¡No por favor! ¡ya no más! – en una habitación envuelta en oscuridad se escuchaban estas suplicas de una voz varonil - ¡Ya no lo soporto! -lloriqueaba por el miedo que sentía.

Un chico con audífonos de color naranja se acercaba al dvd - Aquí vamos por la recta final de la telenovela "donde estas mi amorcito" – quito el anterior dvd y coloco el nuevo.

- ¡PIEDAD, HERMANO, PIEDAD! – Hao ya no soportaba ver más esa telenovela tan melosa, con pésimos actuaciones, una canción tan ridícula y con unos escenarios tan chafas.

- Pobre de Hao – murmuraba con compasión ese moreno que estaba cómodo en ese sillón color sangre mientras intentaba ver el anime: Dragon Ball Z – Ni creo que Goku soportaría ver esa telenovela - noto como Anna entraba en esa habitación.

Se acercaba a ese Hao que estaba amarrado a esa silla metálica y con los parpadeados con cinta adhesiva para evitar que los cerrara - ¿Dime donde está el tesoro de Amidamaru? –

- ¡Nuca lo dire! – con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo con esfuerzo.

- No me dejas otra opción – Anna se cruzo de brazos, se recargo a la pared más cercano y miro a su novio - Yoh, déjalas pasar – el gemelo menor, abrió la puerta y la dejo abierta para que pasara esas tres hermosas brujas y que eran mejor conocidas como "Hana-Gumi" que son integradas por: Kanna Bismarch, Matilda Matisse y Marion Phauna.

- Oh…demonios – Hao no podía creer su mala o buena suerte de ver a esas tres hermosuras de mujeres, la rubia como la pelirroja llevaban minifaldas pero la peli azul llevaba unos pantalones tan ajustados que debería ser delito - Que hermosuras son – él necesitaba una toalla para secarse la boca, sacudió la cabeza para que así sus hormonas se calmaran – Ni aunque me torturen… – miro a esas tres chicas que rieron risueñas - Me convencerán en decirles donde esconde el poder de… - Kanna se sentó sobre su regazo y después lo abrazo por el cuello y le soplo en su odio - Amidamaru – en voz baja dijo, la chica comenzó a regarle besos en el cuello y de paso le quito esa cinta adhesiva en los ojos.

- ¿Quién dijo que te torturaran? – Anna sonreía con tanto orgullo pues sabía que recurso habrían de hacer encontrar de este Hao, el hermano de su novio su talón de Aquiles eran las chicas sexys - Chicas ya saben que hacer – tomo de la mano de Yoh para salir de esa habitación.

**Afuera de la Mansión…** en donde estaba Hao, entre los arbusto esta Amidamaru, Silver, Mikami, sus alumnos que no querían perder esa oportunidad de ver como peleaba su director, como sabemos en las fiestas siempre hay colados, y en esta ocasión no hay fiesta pero si hay un colado que es este Peyote.

- ¿Cómo entramos? – pregunto Jeanne a sus superiores.

- Fácil – dijo Peyote antes de beber de su bebida mágica - Hay que ir con el guardia, le pedimos que nos abra… - los ojos incrédulos observaban a ese tipo- ¡Y fin del problema! -

- No seas idiota – comento Mikami - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo en pensar que ese guardia nos dejara pasar solo porque se lo pedimos? –

- Te lo demostrare – el mexicano fue hasta la entrada, hablo con el guardia y parecía que estaban congeniando por la risa que compartían, luego ese guardia toco un timbre rojo que hacía que la reja se abría - ¡Vengan! – animaba que sus compañeros lo siguiera.

- No puede ser que él lograra eso -

- Así es de misterioso el mundo, Mikami – dijo Silver – Vamos chicos – fue el primero en avanzar hasta la entrada.

**Anna regresaba… **de una deliciosa ducha que necesitaba para relajarse, ahora le tocaba cenar y celebrar el triunfo de la misión pero primero iría con sus compañeros barbajanes que estaban en la sala viendo animes – _Son unos chiquillos_ - pensó con vergüenza, camino hasta traspasar esa puerta que dividía la estancia principal con el pasillo, al momento que puso un pie sintió la punta de una varia - No puede ser –

- Si puede ser, querida – con burla decía esa peli plateada - ¿Me extrañaste? – le un beso en la mejilla.

- No tienes ni idea – observo cómo sus camaradas estaba bien amarrados unos con otros y en forma de circulo, Damuko Horo, Manta y Ren los amenazaban con las varitas - ¿Cómo es posible que entraran?, si tenemos un guardia de seguridad que es tan poderoso –

- Si era poderoso pero nosotros tenemos a… - la de ojos rojos dijo con altanería -Peyote – comenzó a reír y por ese acto dejo de apuntarla, en ese instante Anna saco su varita y libero a sus amigos, ellos automáticamente saltaron al lado de la rubia y apuntaron a los intrusos – Maldición –

- ¿Ves lo que te pasa por confiada? – con ironía – Ahora dígame ¿Qué quieren? –

- ¿No es obvio? – Horo que dejo de apuntar a su hermana para rascarse la mejilla con la varita – Venimos a rescatar a nuestro amigo -

- ¡Dejen a nuestro amigo libre! – ordeno la francesita.

- ¿De verdad es tu amigo ese idiota? – Anna sabía lo tan amiguera que es ella pero no para tanto.

Jeanne miro el piso y bajo la guardia - Amigo, amigo que se dice amigo… no, pero lo estimo mucho - volvió a subir la varita -¿Por qué lo quieren? –

- Él sabe donde esconde el poder de Amidamaru – el ambiente estaba muy tenso, la rubia observaba a su alrededor para no perder detalle a cada contrincante - Así que les pido que no se metan y que se larguen de aquí si aun aman su vida –

- No lo haremos – Jeanne le lanzo un rayo que Anna esquivo, y así comenzó la pelean entre esos bandos, Choco estaba peleando con Ren, Pilika con su metiche hermano que leyó su diario, Damuko iba contra Tamao, Manta contra el gemelo de su mejor amigo, con cada ataque la sala se estaba destrozando.

**Amidamaru se le había…** ocurrido separarse en grupos para tener mejor cobertura para explorar esa enorme Mansión, Peyote iría con Mikami, Silver con el director, el mexicano odiaba estar de compañero con esa sexy mujer que tenía un carácter del demonio y no lograba soportarla pero lo bueno que llevaba su termo lleno de tepache.

Caminaban por el patio trasero, donde había un enorme piscina y grandes palmeras, también había un extraño escultura de Poseidón - ¡Qué demonios! – dijo al momento que si bebida se desparramo en la playera por culpa de que se detuvo abruptamente su compañera – Oh, no… mi delicioso tepache –

- Cállate – le pido ella al momento que le tapo la boca, dejo a su compañero para ir a esa escultura que brilla de formo poco inusual, toco el monumento de Poseidón y sintió una electricidad, apunto su varita y susurro – Revelate - en momento apareció un edificio especie de bunker para reguardar a las personas en casos de emergencias.

Peyote fue hasta la puerta de esa especie de bodega – Ábrete sésamo – rio al último – Siempre quise decir eso – sin sentir el seguro abrió la puerta y lo que encontraron fue maravilloso antes los ojos de la chica.

- ¡Soy millonaria! –grito con éxtasis la chica y comenzó a saltar de alegría para después abrazar al carismático de Peyote; pero esa felicidad se apago al momento de escuchar una explosión, Peyote se deshizo de ese abrazo y distinguió en el aire como cuerpos volando.

- Ahhh… echen paja – vocifero un joven que iba cayendo – Ahhh… mamá – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en la piscina y salir su cuerpo flotando en el agua.

Pero ese no fue el último grito pues enseguida hubo otro tres que también cayeron en ese estanque. -¿Estarán bien? – dijo en tono preocupado este Peyote.

Ambos profesores se acercaron a la piscina - Están bien, son jóvenes resisten a los golpes – contesto Mikami sin mucho ánimo – Hay que llevarnos ese dinero… - no pudo continuar pues en ese momento tres de esos cuatros chicos con dificultad salían de la piscina.

- Esta es la última vez que peleo por Hao – susurro Horo a su buen amigo Ren.

- Estoy contigo –

Pilika estaba recargada en el borde de la piscina intentaba recuperar la respiración pero al momento de ver otra vez a la piscina no puedo contener su grito - ¡Chocolove! – se lanzo de nueva cuenta y fue a rescatar a su amor, llegando a su lado lo giro boca arriba y nado de regreso a la orilla, subió y arrastra a él - Despierta – le comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho.

**Mientras que esa chica le daba…** primeros auxilio a su novio en el patio de enfrente se daba una pelea épica entre Jeanne contra Anna, ninguna baja los brazos, desviaban los ataque de eran sometidas pero en esas desviadas los afectados eran Yoh y Manta que estaban inconsciente.

- Rín…dete… ríndete, Jeanne – entre cortado la rubia hablaba – Una… vez… que logre atacar… estas frita -

- Mejor… cállate… - comenzaron otra oleada de ataques pero al final cada uno logro el objetivo de herirse.

**En la ala oriente que... había** una tranquila, había una hermosa sala para fiesta al igual para ceremonias, ahí se encontraba Tamao que estaba preparando el té para su invitada -¿Té negro o de limón? – pregunto con gentileza.

- Negro, por favor – su invitada le sonrió, mientras observaba como le preparaban su bebida inicio la plática - ¿Qué bueno que acordamos en no seguir peleando? –

- Buena idea que tuviste, Damuko – ambas chicas se sonrieron con gentileza, a Damuko nunca le gusta pelear y muchos menos con Tamao que es su amiga de la infancia y que tiene su misma forma de pensar, pero respecto a ese tema le inquietaba saber ¿Por qué peleaba? ¿y porque raptaron a Hao? ¿Por qué estaba en el bando malo?

-Tamao, dime ¿Por qué estabas dispuesta a pelear conmigo? – con tristeza pregunto- ¿Me odias? - recordó como en esa sala ella la miro con mucho odio.

-No te odio – la peli rosa dejo el té para tomar las manos de su amiga – Estaba fingiendo – la abrazo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te volviste mala? –

-No me volví mala – el lloriqueo de su amiga de la infancia le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

-Me estás diciendo que el raptar a alguien ¿no es ser malo? –

-Bueno, eso es malo pero tengo mis razones – dejo de abrazar a su amiga.

-Dime tus razones – vio que la peli rosa volvía con su procedimiento para terminar de hacer el té - ¿Por qué te fuiste al lado malvado?, ¿Por qué raptaron a Hao? ¿Qué quiere tu maestro de él? – Tamao agarro dos tazas y le agrego agua caliente, revolvió el polvo y al final le dio taza a su amiga y la otra se la quedo.

Bebió el té humeante - Me fui al lado malo por diversión – sonrió al decir eso – Raptamos a Hao porque sabes donde este Amidamaru esconde su poder – al momento de decir eso tenía una actitud sombría y fría que le dio escalofríos a Damuko – Basta de preguntas y hay que disfrutar de nuestro té – volvió su actitud gentil.

Damuko bebió del té y el gusto – Has mejorado tu técnica –

- Este es una de mis razón en que me integre al lado malvado – la peli negra no entendía lo que decía – El maestro Tokagerō es famoso por ser el especialista en la rama de la ceremonia del té, tu sabes que mi sueño es preparar el mejor té y que me enseñara el mejor de todo – Damuko comprendió sus razones y sin decir nada pues no quería arruinar la atmosfera bebieron el té.

**En ese momento un escultural…** hombre que estaba molesto se dirigía a esa zona de batalla – Buen momento para que Amidamaru vaya al baño – refunfuñaba - ¿Por qué no dijo que se sentía malo del estomago? – cuando iba a dar vuelta a la primera habitación logro escuchar unas voces conocidas.

- Estas muerta Anna Kyoyama - Jeanne se levanto para ir a una agotada Anna que estaba en el piso y sin su varita, se coloco encima de ella y le apunto con la varita en el cuello.

- Eso crees, Jeanne Maiden – ella con un audaz movimiento invirtió las pociones - ¿A que no sabías que soy buena en judo? – la francesita estaba asombrada, la rubia comenzó hacer la tortura que cualquier chica no soporta – Te daré mi ataque especial de pellizcos – comenzó a pellizcarle los brazos y mejillas hasta ponerlas rojas – Y ahora mi ataque de lamidas – ella sabia como Jeanne detestaba los rastros de saliva en el rostro.

- No, no, no… todos menos eso – se sacudía para quitarse el cuerpo de ella, mientras que ella peleaban tanto como Manta e Yoh estaban platicando animadamente.

Entre los arbusto había alguien que observaba como esa rubia sometía a Jeanne, sin dudarlo salió – Anna – la rubia que estaba con la punta de la lengua sobre la mejilla de esa francesita se quedo quieta - Habíamos acordado que nada de violencia con tus compañeros –

Anna como soldado enfrente de un superior se puso de pie y realizo una reverencia – Pero ella también estaba… -

- Pero nada – Silver no la dejo terminar, fue hasta esta Jeanne y la ayudo a levantarse - Me sorprende que una jovencita como tú, que es tan linda y simpática ande raptando a este Hao al igual que torturando a sus compañeros, muy mal, Anna – la miro con severidad, y esa forma de mirar le dolió a esta Anna pues respeta y admira mucho a su profesor. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - la francesita observo como Anna se quedo muda y sin pensarlo dos veces sabía que tenía que aprovechar el momento.

- No, profe - fingió llorar, Anna apretó los puños – Ella me torturo, hasta me pellizco mis brazos y mejillas –

- Discúlpate con ella – ordeno el profesor, Jeanne se coloco atrás de Silver y le saco la lengua.

- No es justo – repuso la rubia.

- No importa – Anna no podía creer que su adorado profe le pidiera eso - Ahora discúlpate -

Kyoyama se acerco a Maiden - Discúlpame – arrastro las palabras.

- ¿Qué dices? – la peli plateada no se lo haría hacer fácil.

- ¡Que lo siento, Idiota! – le grito.

- Cuidado con ese lenguaje – hablo Silver, Anna volvió a disculparse y Jeanne las acepto – Anna llévanos con tu maestro –

- Pero mi jefe no le gustara – al ver esos ojos cafés tan lindos y carismáticos no podía negarse - Solamente por usted – dijo en tono embobada, mientras caminaba hacia la casa - _¿Por qué no me puedo negar a él?_ – pensó lastimosamente, giro a ver a su profesor y él le sonrió coquetamente, ella como tonta le regreso la sonrisa, volteo nuevamente hacia el camino, paso al lado de Yoh y Manta – Ven Yoh – su novio se levanto al igual que su hermano que se incluyo al trayecto.

Entraron a la mansión y los guio por esos largos pasillos hasta el tercer piso - Yoh ¿Por qué quieres matar a tu hermano? – pregunto un curioso Manta que no dejaba de ver a su acompañante.

- Porque rompió mi oso de peluche – con mucho resentimiento dijo él.

Oyamada le pareció algo infantil esa excusa pero lo respetaba, miro de reojo a su hermana - ¿Sabes porque quieren liquidar a tu hermano tu maestro? –

- No - Yoh fue al lado de su novia y Manta lo siguió - Anna, ¿sabes porque quieren matas a Hao el maestro? –

- No me dijo nada - sin verlo le contesto.

- ¿Y tu porque quieres matarlo, hermana? –

Anna sin importar que pensaría su hermano le contesto con la verdad – Porque me cae de la patada, lo detesto - llegaron hasta un habitación con portones de caoba negra, que hacia verse tan lúgubre – Es aquí – dijo al final la rubia.

- Prepárense – pido Silver a sus acompañantes que no dudaron en sacar sus varitas, el adulto se acerco a la entrada para comenzar abrirla, una vez abierta no se creía lo que veía - ¿Qué pasa aquí? -

**Peyote…** discutía con Reiko pues estaba necia en llevarse el dinero pero él no quería, ya iban a llegar a comenzar una batalla entre ellos pero el grito de auxilio por parte de esa Usui los detuvo - ¡Maestros, Chocolove no respira! –

El profesor de pócima fue el que se hincó al lado de su alumno - Hazte a un lado – inicio a darle respiración de boca a boca y comenzó con los movimientos de presión en el pecho, dos veces lo repitió, volvió a colocar sus labios sobre la boca del joven y en ese momento sintió como él comenzó agitarse hasta empujarlo – Ya esta - su alumno comenzó a toser.

- Qué asco – Choco escupió saliva y fue a gatas a la piscina para beber un poco de agua – Esto es lo peor que me pudo pasar – se levanto tambaleante, volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y sintió como lo abrazaron - Estoy bien, Pilika – la chica estaba llorando de la felicidad.

- Me preocupaste, si serás idiota – empezó a darle leves golpecitos en el pecho.

Y sin dejar de abrazar a su novia apunto con su varita a sus enemigos - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Horo que miraba con desdén al moreno.

- Estoy molesto por el beso que me dio el profesor, eso me pasa-

- No te di un beso – Peyote repuso inmediato - Realice las maniobras de primeros auxilios –

- Como sea – escupió al piso y luego beso a su novia para lograr olvidar su mala experiencia – Hay que atacarlos – le susurro sobre sus labios, ella asintió, Choco lazo un latigazo de corriente de viento a Ren y compañía, ellos enseguida se levitaron para después azotar.

- Auch – se quejo Mikami por el golpazo que se dio – Chocolove ¡no lo vuelvas hacer!, me dolió mucho –

- A mi me dolió mas que a ti – la mujer observo en donde estaba sentada, noto que ella estaba encima de Horo y éste arriba de Ren que lamentablemente que debajo de ellos estaba el pobre de Peyote – Se pueden levantar – es trío obedeció. – No te lo perdonare –

- Si me importara – dijo con mucho sarcasmo Choco, Ren noto que estaba con la guardia baja y lo ataco con un rayo, Horo no se quedo atrás realizo un hechizo que convocaba grandes estacas de hielo solido pero no conto que su hermana detuviera su ataque con una gran pared de fuego.

Mientras que eso cuatros chicos se daban con todo los dos profesores observaban con detenimiento hasta ver como se cansaban y una vez notado que ya estaban fatigados Mikami dio fin a esa batalla y convoco a espíritus infernales que sostenían a sus cuatros alumnos – Ya basta – miro a cada uno – No deben pelear porque son amigos y… - observo a esos hermanos – Familiares, así que por hoy hay tregua -

- Pero profesora esta no es su pelea – Choco desde que vio como su profesora parecía que lo asesinaría por osar levantar la voz, se arrepintió – Disculpe –

- Así me gusta – con un gesto de la mano desapareció a esos cuatros fantasmas – Ahora me ayudaran -

- ¿Le ayudaremos a calentarla linda y sexy profesora? – con ilusión pregunto ese moreno pero sintió el aura amenazante de su linda novia.

- Chocolove –

McDonnell observo a su novia, se llevo una mano atrás de la nunca y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo - Es broma, amor –

- Me ayudaran llevarme ese dinero que está en esa bodega – término de explicar la mujer.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarla? – cuestiono eres serio Ren que miraba con extrañeza a su profesora.

-No es nuestra obligación - Horo dijo con aire despreocupado, Mikami los miro con ojos de cachorro – Ni lograr persuadirnos con esos ojos -

Peyote se sintió orgulloso de sus chicos, Mikami noto que sacando su lado tierno no ayudaría así que tenía que utilizar el último recurso que se le ocurrió – Chicos ayúdeme, no sean malos – con voz baja que denotaba la sensualidad que tenían las mujeres - Ustedes son fuertes y tan vigoroso en cambio yo soy una frágil mujer con unas piernas tan delicadas… - paso una mano sobre sus piernas, Peyote tanto Ren, Horo y Chocolove tenían la boca abierta - Creo que ustedes no les gustaría que mi piernas se estropeen ¿o sí? –

- No… que…queremos que se estropeen - dijo con dificultad este Ren.

- Entonces, ¿me ayudaran? – les guiño y les lanzo un beso.

- Por supuesto – contesto Horo que fue hasta ella.

- Chocolove ¿cuento contigo? – el moreno se dirigió ante esa mirada de color esmeralda, él no se podía negarse a ella porque es su profesora favorita.

- Cuente conmigo – suspiro largamente – Hasta dejaría que me quitara un órgano por usted – con voz melosa decía.

- Gracias – se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente. – Hora de cargar esos lingotes de oro en estos costales – apareció esos sacos, los chicos comenzaron a sacar esa fortuna antes los ojos exceptivos de su profesor y de esa Usui. – Peyote ¿les ayudas? –

- Ni loco lo haría, mujer- él se cruzo de brazos, la mujer peli roja tenía que utilizar otro método con él, se acerco hasta abrazarlo por el cuello, parpadeo con coquetería y le beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Ellos te necesita, no seas cruel – Peyote estaba en shock – Necesitan la fuerza de un hombre de tu calibre, de tu porte y masculinidad – le beso levemente en los labios – Si les ayudas yo te recompensare con una cita – le susurro cerca del oído, él lentamente la abrazo por la cintura.

- Ok – él le dio un beso en la frente y fue con sus alumnos.

- Admirable, muy pero muy admirable – decía esa pequeña Pilika que miraba asombrada como fueron controlados esos cuatros chicos – Ustedes es sin duda es magistral – sonrió a pesar que sintió celos como controlo a su novio pero había que admitir que fue gracioso como esa mujer logro hacerlo.

- Lo sé – Mikami se sentó a la orilla de la piscina e invito a su alumna – Si te portas bien te enseñare como utilizar las armas femeninas a todo su esplendor –

- Me portare muy bien - ambas chicas compartieron sonrisa y observaba a sus esclavos.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –el grito histérico de Silver se escucho en toda la Mansión pero no era para menos si encuentras al gran director Amidamaru encima de un hombre con piel de color verde.

- ¡Maestro! – con horror dijo Anna ante esa escena que la obligaría ir al psicólogo.

- ¡Amidamaru! - hablo otra vez Silver, entro a la habitación para quitar a Tokagerō arriba del antiguo samurái pero se negaba en dejarse hacer.

- Dime… ¿dónde está tu poder? – le exigía, lo tenía por la solapas y lo agitaba.

- ¡Nunca! –ante esa respuesta el ex maleante de guerra se levanto de Amidamaru.

Tokagero fue hasta el armario y saco su fiel sable - ¡Dime donde esta! – y le apunto al cuello

- Que no – sin intimidarse le contesto fieramente.

- Sabia que nunca… nunca me lo devolverías – tiro la espalda y se fue a sentar al borde la cama - ¡No debí prestarte dinero! –

- Haber, detente – pido Silver, se sentó al lado de ese especie de réptil – ¿Qué tiene que ver que te debe con saber donde escode su poder este Amidamaru? –

- Porque una vez que sepa dónde está su poder se cancelara su deuda conmigo –

Silver comenzaba analizar las palabras y relacionarlas – Dime si me equivoco pero cuando dices el "poder" de mi jefe es la forma de referirse a su dinero –

- No te equivocas - la cara desencaja de del fiel asistente de Amidamaru le daba risa pero se aguanto el reptil -¿Qué pensabas cuando decía "poder"? –

- Algo mágico, tu varita o un el elixir de la vida – contesto el norteamericano.

- ¡Estás loco!, que imaginación tienes -

Anna con sutileza alzo la mano y su maestro le cedió la palabra - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hao en todo esto? –

- Sabe donde se encuentra la cueva de oro de Amidamaru – con una tranquilidad le dijo a su más hábil discípula, pero su furia volvió al ver a su ex antiguo amigo pero su mayor deudor - Él me debe –

- ¿Cuánto? –

- 30 yens – le contesto a esta Anna.

- ¡No te daré nada hasta que tú me pagues primero! – como niño pequeño hablo el ex samurái. - ¡Tú me debes un lingote de oro! -

- Esto es estúpido- susurro Maiden a este Manta e Yoh que estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

- Ok, te lo pagare – se levanto de la cama - Vamos a mi bodega – con un ademan les pido que lo siguiera.

Otra vez ese grupo que incremento de integrantes comenzaron su viaje fuera de la mansión, iban entre platicas, Yoh tanto Manta no dejaban de reírse de los chistes que se contaban, Anna miraba con odio a Maiden que por su culpa Silver la obligo a disculparse, este norteamericano estaba furioso con su jefe y Tokagerō. por esta batalla que se dio por una cosa insignificante.

Después de 15 minuto de caminar estaba enfrente de esa fuente de poseído, Tokagerō dijo la palabra: Alazam, apareció esa bodega, ya estaba preparándose a escribir la contraseña pero no fue necesario porque estaba abierta pero no le dio importancia – Ahí agarra tu lingote -

Amidamaru entro - Ey, no hay nada aquí, Tokagerō -

Entro campantemente el dueño de la casa - No es posi… ¡mi dinero! –observo la vacía bodega - ¡Me lo han robado! – grito con furia, salió donde estaba esa linda rubia - Anna busca a los ladrones -

- Búsquelo usted –con brusquedad le dijo - Manta hay que irnos a la casa – tomo de la mano de su hermano que se dejo guiarse, Yoh iba tras de ellos - _Entonces estuve planeando esta pelea solo por 30 yens, perdí mi valioso tiempo para nada_ – estaba muy indignada.

- Hermana, me estas lastimando – le decía ese pequeñín pero su hermana no le hacía caso, es más, aumento la presión – _Necesitare una mano nueva_ -

- ¡Por 30 yens! – exclamo con enojo y soltó en el acto a su atormentado hermano que estaba aliviado. - ¿Quiénes fueron los ladrones? -

Muy lejos de esa Mansión en la carretera iban seis personas caminando, dos de ella iban tan tranquilas pero en cambio los restantes iban cargando pesadas bolsas.

- ¡Apúrense porque no tenemos toda la noche! – les gritaba esa sexy peli roja.

- Hay que utilizar las escoba o aunque sea las varitas – decía un muy cansado Peyote que se derrumbo en el piso.

- No podemos porque nos localizaran – le explico ella motivo nuevamente – Avancen, ya falta poco para llegar al hotel-

- Dinero siempre es el dinero – susurro el moreno con desdén – La profesora es un codiciosa – sus compañeros asintieron.

- ¡Sigan cargando esos costales! – ordeno la sexy mujer – _Por fin son millonaria_ – pensó con alegría.

- ¿Qué habrá sido de Hao? – pregunto Horo a sus amigos.

- No te preocupes por él – dijo el moreno con picardía – Él fue el otro ganador de esta día – Pilika sabia a lo que se refería. – Ojala el idiota disfrute de esa deliciosa tortura… jajajaja – soltó un ligera risa.

**En una amplia cama…** se encontraba un desnudo Hao que estaba en medio de una peli roja y una sexy rubia, pero teniendo encima de él a una atractiva peli azul que descasaba cómodamente.

El chico tenia rastro de mordida en el cuello y pecho, rasguños en la espalda, labial en todo el rostro, en el rostro mantenía un estúpida sonrisa –_ Que tortura me organizo Anna_ – pensó felizmente, observo a sus bellezas que no dejaban de abrazarlo y uno que otro susurro – _Que maravilloso día de examen _ – fue su último pensamientos antes de caer rendido al sueño.

- ¡Despierta – la peli rosa giro a ver a la francesita que la tenía el ceño fruncido - No es momento para imaginar cosas - dijo con una seriedad.

- Disculpa - junto con una sonrisa tímida dijo –_ Ya no volveré a ver la saga de Harry Potter _- pensó antes de volver a concentrarse en el libro que tenía en las manos.

**Fun… Love…Fun…Love…Fun.**

Hoy era el examen final de Horo-horo, ya había pasado esa semana tan pesada de exámenes, todos sus amigos lograron pasar cada materia ahora le tocaba a él hacer este examen para poder tener un tranquilo verano, era el momento de la verdad que tan bien preparado lo dejo Anna y por ese motivo les pidió a sus amigos que no lo fueran a ver porque lo pondrían nervioso pero la verdad era que no quería que ella estuviera presente pues lo distraería, no le gusto ver esa cara fría que mostro, se sentía mal por estar poniendo distancia entre ellos pero era lo que necesitaba si aun deseaba tener la amistad de Yoh.

Salió de las duchas para ir al patio trasero, el viento soplaba fuertemente así que lo considero como buena señal para que hiciera el mejor esfuerzo, con fuerza agarro los bordes de la mochila y siguió caminando hasta el jardín, al momento de tocar el pasto giro a su alrededor y noto una grande cartel que decía: "VAMOS HORO, TU PUEDES" él podía jurar que era obra de esas dos chicas, y como siempre no se equivoco ahí estaban Pilika y Tamao sonriéndole mientras que lo saludaban enérgicamente – _Son un amor_ – le respondió al saludo tan amoroso, se quito la chamara azul que era parte del uniforme

Él no era el único para realizar ese examen semestral que únicamente iban los necesitaban salvar la materia, comenzó con su calentamiento y uno que otra vez miraba de reojo a sus porristas particulares, sentía una gran tristeza que ella no estuviera – _Es lo que quería pero… no puedo evitar sentir una desilusión de que ella no esté aquí para apoyarme _ - sacudió la cabeza ese Usui - _¡Concéntrate!, si arruino esto ella me matara_ –

El entrenador hizo acto de presencia, llevaba unos short, camiseta blanca y tenis blanco, camino de un lado a otro enfrente de esos seis chicos que realizarían la prueba, empezó a pasar lista - Usui Horokeu – Horo levanto la mano, una vez que el adulto termino de nombrar a cada estudiante dijo – Hoy es una complicada prueba y en este mismo día les diré su calificación, así que chicos hagan su mejor esfuerzo –

- Sí, señor – al unisonó contestaron.

**Fun…Love…Fun…Love…Fun.**

A unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela se encontraban caminando un par de chicas, una platicaba cada ocurrencia y estupidez para provocar el enojo de su amiga pero no resultaba, harta de la situación detuvo su andar - Hoy es el examen de Horo horo –

- Lo sé – sin mucho interés dijo ella.

- ¿Piensas ir a verlo? –

- Te recuerdo que él pido que nadie fuera, Jeanne – con enojo le contesto, comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a esa francesa.

- Pero fueron Tamao y Pilika sin importar esa petición – Anna se detuvo ante su comentario, Jeanne se acerco a ella - Si tú no quieres yo sí, así que acompáñame –

- No –

- Anda, acompáñame – le extendió la mano, Anna con dudas le correspondió en tomarla.- Hay que correr – trotaron por quince minutos, tardaron otros diez para entrar hasta el patio trasero, Anna con prisas fue hasta las tribunas donde se encontró de Pilika y Tamao que no dejaban de animar a su amigo, sonrió con sutileza porque recordó una vieja situación.

- ¡Anna! – grito Pilika que no dudo en ir con ella – Que bueno que vienes, Horo está haciendo un excelente papel y todo gracias a ti -

- No Pilika, todo el crédito es de él, yo solamente le di una rutina –

- No seas tan humilde porque me harás pensar que no eres Anna Kyoyama – decía una socarrona Tamao que llego a ellas. – El desempeño que hace Horo es gracias a tu dedicación a él –

- Chicas – ella no podía creérselo.

- Es cierto – Anna volteo a ver a la recién llegada Jeanne. – Él está en buena forma gracias a ti - esas chicas observaron como Horo estaba tan entero a diferencia de los otros que casi podían escupir sus pulmones por lo tan agotados que estaban.

Por una hora estuvieron realizando pruebas de Basquetbol, futbol, atletismo, volibol y acondicionamiento, en cada prueba Horo no se agoto tan rápidamente.

Después de esas duros ejercicio se acabo el examen, cada chico se hidrataba menos este Horo que no lo necesitaba y solamente se sentó sobre el pasto, el entrenador llamo a cada alumno para decir cuántos puntos logro en cada prueba y al final la calificación - Usui Horokeu – se levanto hasta ir con él, escucho cada puntaje que consiguió le otorgo un 9 cerrado – Felicidades, Horokeu, pasaste - el profesor le ofreció la mano y no dudo en estrecharla- ¿Quién te entreno tan bien? -

Horo se le vio la imagen que es su inspiración últimamente - Anna Kyōyama -

- Tiene talento la chica para ser entrenadora profesional – de forma pensativa habló – Creo que le debes una, deberías invitarla a cenar –

- Lo pensare - el profesor le entrego una pequeña hoja, Horo leyó y sonrió satisfactoriamente, el chico se alejo del profe y giro a ver a su dos porrista pero que se multiplicaron, ahí estaba ella parecía un sueño por eso se tallo los ojos y supo que no era un sueño, sin pensarlo agarro su mochila y comenzó a correr hasta ella.

- Hay que irnos – con apuro dijo la rubia que obtuvo las atenta miradas desconciertas de sus amigas.

- Pero quiero felicitarlo – comento esa francesita que se negaba a irse.

- Puedes hacerlo otro día - Anna sin despedirse se fue de las gradas, no estaba de ánimos de felicitarlo como si se lo mereciera después de esa semana en que la evito.- Nos vemos – alcanzo a decir Jeanne antes de ir tras de esa rubia tan rara.

Ni pasaron dos minutos en que Horo llego, se veía ilusionado pero se le paso al ver que ella ya no estaba - Pase - con una fingida sonrisa les dijo a sus porristas.

-Felicidades, hermano – Pilika lo abrazo.

Tamao beso su mejilla - Felicidades -

-Gracias chicas - el chico guardo la sudadera que tenía en la mano y de forma indiferente pregunto – Anna estaba aquí ¿verdad? -

Su hermana asintió y dijo – Deberías hablar con ella -

-No – se cruzo de brazos y observo al cielo - Así está bien – le dolía que su amiga también lo evitara.

-¿Por qué otra vez te alejas de ella? – cuestiono con tristeza al Usui.

-Porque lo deseo - Horo comenzó a ir a la salida de esas gradas - Y soy muy feliz sin tenerla a mi lado -

- No te cero, últimamente eres como un zombi – comento ella - No has salido con nadie, no hablas con nadie y ni con Damuko, tu novia está enojada por tu indiferencia hacia ella – a Pilika no le gustaba ver a sufrir a esa peli negra como a la rubia.

-No estamos peleado es únicamente que no me apetece hablar con ella -

-La estas evitando también, Horo – Pilika sentía que explotaría - Estas arruinando lo que tienes con Damuko y la amistad que tienes con Anna por tu forma distante -

- A esta Anna y a mí nos hará bien este alejamiento - dijo con poca seguridad - Sobre el tema de Damuko, lo resolveré así que no te preocupes – pateo un pequeña piedra - Así que dejemos este tema que me pone mal humor - apretó los puños y se coloco de mala gana la mochila - Y para que sepas, hermanita – se acerco a Pilika de forma amenazante - Esta es mi puta vida y puedo hacer lo que me plazca – me miraban tensamente ese par de Usui.

-Horo – en tono serio en que lo nombro su familiar no le agrado.

-Hay que ir por unos helados a festejar mi calificación – Horo no deseaba seguir escuchando las quejas de su hermana, iba adelantarse pero no dio un paso pues alguien lo tomo de la mano.

- Pilika al igual que yo está preocupada porque... – Tamao observo a su amiga y después a él – Sabemos de antemano que Anna esta triste porque su amigo de la infancia la esta alejando de nueva cuenta de su vida – con voz suave le explico - No es justo que por tu forma de actuar tan infantil y cobarde ella resulte lastimada, haz a un lado tu egocentrismo y piensa en ella pues la verdad tu solamente piensas en tu bien – él la estaba escuchando atentamente – Te estás mintiendo que también es por el bienestar de ella – la voz de peli rosa le hizo eco en la cabeza, le hizo darse cuenta lo tan estúpido e injusto con ella por su miedo.

-Tienes razón - Horo dejo a un lado el deber como amigo de Yoh y se coloco esa camiseta del mejor amigo de Anna - Dejemos ese helado para la otra, chicas – se acomodo la mochila. – Ahora mismo tengo que agradecerle como es debido a… – sonrió con diversión - A mi encantadora y tortuosa entrenadora – ambas chicas lo miraron complacidas. – Nos vemos en la casa Pilika – dijo por ultimo.

**Fun…Love…Fun…Love…Fun…Love**

Jeanne y Anna caminaron lentamente hasta la parada del autobús, la francesita creyó que una vez que su amiga viera a su amigo haciendo el examen ya no tendría ese rostro de preocupación – Le fue muy bien ¿verdad? – Anna asintió lentamente. - ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa para platicar? –

- No, hoy tengo que ir con mis primos - ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio en la espera del autobús de cada quien, Jeanne no sabía con que tema sacar una plática pero al final no lo necesito porque el autobús en donde se iría Anna llego – Nos vemos mañana – se despido de su amiga mientras esperaba que los demás pasajeros subían.

La chica piso el primer escalón y comenzó a subir, cuando se disponía apagar se detuvo pues escucho claramente su nombre - ¡Anna, espera!... ¡ANNA! – Horo llego muy apurado hasta la entrada de autobús. – Que bueno que te alcance – jadeaba pesadamente.- Este es una gran oportunidad y un buen momento para decirte esto… – todos los pasajeros veían a ese chico con mucha curiosidad, Horo se coloco recto miro a los ojos a esa linda chica que cada día enloquecía su corazón a pesar que se negara, se inclino respetuosamente – Sinceramente muchas gracias por ayudarme y discúlpame por ser tan estúpido contigo – sin mirarla – Recuerda que yo… siempre… siempre - le estaba constando decir esa palabra que pensaba - Seré tu amigo y espero que un día aceptes ir conmigo por un helado porque será mi forma de agradecimiento por tu apoyo - le sonrió tímidamente, lentamente se incorporo y con nerviosismo le puso atención.

Anna sonrió levemente – Lo pensare – Horo sabía que esa respuesta era un: "sí pero yo elijo la fecha". – Nos vemos – dijo por ultimo antes que el bus cerrara las puertas.

Horo sonrió con alegría, se paso ambas manos atrás de la nuca – _Espero ese día_ – no aparto la mirada de ese autobús que se alejaba.

- Había pensado que era mentira que tu alguna vez fuiste tierno, amable y caballeroso con Anna pero hoy puedo asegurar lo tan equivocaba que estaba – el chico giro a ver a esa persona que le hablaba.

-Jeanne –

-Eres una caja de sorpresas mi querido amigo –

- Así es – engrando la sonrisa – No sabes qué tipo de sorpresas tengo – él sabía que al día siguiente se reprocharía por este acto que mas de amistad fue en tono romántico, se arrepentiría en no pensar en su amigo cuando la invito pero eso sería mañana porque hoy disfrutaría este momento.

* * *

¡Ha vuelto! Después de 7 meses sin actualizar he aquí el más complicado capitulo 18 que me ha costado, sudor, frustración y un poco de lagrimas… espero que lo disfruten.

He de decir que me costó decidir durante este tiempo que imaginación tendrían, estaba entre futbolista y miss universo pero al final de cuentas fue de magos.

El personaje de Mikami Reiko no me pertenece, le pertenece a Takashi Shiina, el manga y anime Ghost Sweeper Mikami me encanta al igual que su humor, Mikami es uno de mis personajes favoritos por su singular fuerza y astucia por eso la coloque en este capítulo..

La frases "Romeo+Julieta" son de William Shakespeare.

Todo relacionado a Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autora.

Gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer este fic y los que han atrevido a dejar sus comentarios, son un amor y sinceramente no merezco tanto…. Gracias por soportar esta larga espera.

Dije que lo actualizaría este fin pero mi imaginación no dejaba que diera punto final al capítulo hasta el día de hoy.

Les invito a continuar con esa aventura hasta el final.

Pd. los invito a leer mis otros fic´s ;)

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"_

_by DjPuMa13g._


End file.
